All In The Family
by trenity170
Summary: Time has passed, the spirit detectives have graduated from college and now have families of their own. The only problem is that it seems that history is destined to repeat... R
1. Waking Up

-Tren: Hello everyone and welcome to my latest fan fiction venture! Now then, I'm so excited to tell you that this story has finally become a reality! Yes… it is being typed and posted! And it's all due to the gracious help of my friend Sabs! Now then, for all of you who have read my other stories, this one is just a bit crazier than my alternate universe story, so brace yourself! The two female OC's that play out the parts of mothers come from fanfics previously written (and still not finished) by my friend Sabs and me. The kiddies are our own brainchildren, spawned from too much sugar and caffeine and fueled by phone conversations! So… In no way do I (or Sabs) own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters, though Arisa and Nakia belong to us alone, same goes for the kiddies! We also do not own any Gods nor do we endorse any particular religion. Thank you. And now then, I believe it is time for you to read the story! And please, review!

It's fifteen minutes until school starts, and where was Keichi? Fast asleep in his bed, completely unaware that time was flying past him.

"Keichi?"

The voice that called out through the modest house was of Keichi's father.

"KEICHI!"

Keichi started awake, rolling out of his bed and onto the floor, landing with a rather heavy thud. Muttering darkly, he pulled himself off the floor with the help of his bed, rubbing his shoulder.

"Keichi! Are you wake yet?"

"YES! ALRIGHT? YES!"

"You have five minutes to get to school!"

Now, as you might remember, Keichi has fifteen minutes, actually fourteen now, but his father knew two things about his son. One: that he never was on time unless led to believe that he was going to be late. And two: that Keichi wouldn't know the difference because the only clock in his room died around three years ago and he hasn't bothered to replace its batteries.

Rapidly swearing as rummaged around his room he pulled out his only clean shirt and shoved it on while still searching for the jacket to his school's uniform. Spying it on a chair he snatched it off and raced out of his bedroom while pulling on socks, which can be rather dangerous.

"Don't forget to eat breakfast!"

Turning a sharp 360° turn he darted up the stairs and captured a slice of toast as it came airborne out of the toaster and shoved it into his mouth, heading back down the stairs to shove on his shoes, grab his backpack and call out to his father that he was leaving.

Never mind the fact that the school was about a hour long walk away and even running would only cut the trip down to 26 minutes, Keichi sprinted down the streets of the city, finally turning around a corner of the school's brick barrier, colliding with something.

Sputtering, and desperately trying to dislodge toast from his throat he looked up at what he had ran into, surprised to find out that it was a young man, who was now trying to figure out just what had hit him.

"Ouch," the young man muttered, picking up the books and papers that had suddenly decided to fly from his arm as soon as Keichi rammed into him.

"I'll say," Keichi replied, gasping for breath as the toast finally decided to give up it's death grip go where it rightfully belonged.

This was the first time Keichi got a good look at him, noticing that he didn't look like any other human, nor did he sense like it. Pale blue hair fell just over his ears, hinting that he needed just a bit of a haircut, bangs falling into his hazel eyes that seemed to hint crimson when the light hit them just right. The young man pulled his lanky form off the concrete, brushing off the knees of his pants and sighing, looking down at his watch.

"AH! School is going to be starting!" he cried out then looked around, kneeling down to rummage around the surprisingly lush grass that extended past the wall.

"Looking for these?" Keichi asked, holding up a square pair of titanium rimmed glasses. The young man took them gratefully, pushing them onto his face and smiling gratefully at him.

"Thanks, can't see anything without them… That's right! I'm gonna be late!"

"Don't sweat it, where do you need to be?" Keichi asked, standing up and looking at the stranger's schedule. "Oh, no biggie, I need to be there too, come on!"

Keichi grabbed the student's wrist, noticing that his skin was very cool to the touch despite the feverish heat of summer that made everything have those creepy heat waves dance off them. In fact, thanks to Keichi's shortcuts, they made it into class with barely two minutes to spare.

Leaning against her desk was the teacher, a young woman, her long black hair pulled back into a high pony tail to try and ward off the heat. Grasped in one hand was a Bic pen and in the other a thin pad of detention slips.

"Hmpf, so you made it," she muttered and it was obvious that she wasn't exactly thrilled. "And this must be the new student… Samui was it?"

The blue haired young man nodded. Biting her lip, the teacher placed the detention pad on the desk and picked up a clipboard with the seating chart for the period resting on it. After scribbling something on it she pointed over to a desk that was nestled between two empty seats and sighed.

"You'll sit between Minomino and Urameshi, got it?"

Samui nodded courteously, turning to go to his seat while Keichi followed him, sitting down in the desk that was pushed up against the wall, a small window resting on his right.

"Hey, sorry for running into you and all."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Samui sighed, pulling out a mechanical pencil and a spiral notebook.

"Thought I was gonna be late," Keichi explained, unzipping his backpack and pulling out a tattered book, opening it to where a scrap of paper was trapped between its pages.

"Like I said, it's alright."

"So then, what's your name? I mean, your last name?"

"Samui Kuwabara."

Now Keichi was interested. In fact, the entire conversation until that moment was just polite chatter, but now he was actually paying attention.

"As in Kazuma Kuwabara?"

"Yes," Samui replied, vaguely wondering how Keichi knew his dad's name but brushed it off. It really wasn't his problem. "Since I've told you mine, your last name is Minomino?"

"Hm?" Keichi decided to doge the question. "Where exactly did you transfer from?"

"Israel."

Samui decided wisely not to pursue Keichi's last name. Minomino was a common last name. He probably hadn't even heard of his dad's old friend Suiichi.

"Man, must be hot there," Keichi muttered, pulling at the collar of his jacket.

"Yes, it is."

Now, so far Keichi had steered this conversation right where he wanted it and an evil little smirk graced his features for a moment before going to back to the blank stare he had reserved for reading.

"Can't be too bad for a half Koorime like you though," Keichi added casually, flicking another page over in his book.

"What did you say?" Samui asked, looking over at Keichi, his heart beginning to race.

"You're a half-breed, right? Not that I care, you probably don't want it getting out…" Keichi trailed off, making it sound almost like subtle threat.

"I don't want any trouble for my mother," Samui replied warily.

"Don't worry, I won't cause it," Keichi muttered, turning another page in his book.

In that moment the bell rang, signaling that anyone who wasn't in already was late. Seconds later the door nearly flew open as a young woman walked in, pulling something out of her jacket pocket.

"Urameshi, you're late," the teacher drawled, holding out her hand for a note.

"I have a note from my mom!" she replied, holding out a crumpled post-it note. (Ta-Da!)

After prying it from her fingers, the teacher scanned over the messy handwriting, nodded her head and motioned for her to take her seat.

"Hey! Samui, great to see you again!" she whispered over to Samui while pulling out the essay the teacher was asking for.

"Nice to see you, too, Midori," Samui nodded his head to her, grateful to no longer be talking to Keichi.

Midori just smiled, pushing her long black hair over one shoulder. As usual, she was not dressed in the school uniform, choosing to wear a pair of torn jeans, a weathered white tank top and a jean jacket that had defiantly seen better days. As if to finish off her street style, a battered pair of red Converse Chucks was shoved onto her feet, the laces untied and curling around the shoes like snakes.

Quietly the teacher made her way through the classroom's aisles, picking up the essays from the students. As usual, the last people she stopped by were Midori and Keichi. She held out her hand, letting Midori place her essay into it and then looked over at Keichi, bored.

"Minomino, did you even do the essay?" she asked, tapping a foot against the tile.

"Believe it or not, I did, just don't want to fail your class," Keichi replied, smiling insincerely at her while handing over a surprisingly thick stack of papers held together by a paper clip.

"Wonderful," she muttered dryly, walking away, unaware that Keichi was presently flipping her off.

Soon the class fell into the annoying routine and boredom settled onto the room. The note taking was broken by a young student opening the door and walking over to the teacher, handing over a hall pass and quickly walking off.

"Hey, look, it's a pigeon," Midori noted as the messenger closed the door quietly behind him.

"Quick Midori, strike up a conversation! You've finally found someone with your IQ," Keichi replied sardonically, looking over at her rather smug.

"Minomino, it's for you. For once, you're being sent to Takanaka's office without a detention slip," she smiled at Keichi with a mean little sneer as he picked up his bags and headed off, grabbing the slip of paper as he left.

Now then, you might remember Takanaka from when Yusuke Urameshi was still in school… yes, somehow he's still alive… some characters just don't die! ( .;;)

Hefting his bag higher up on his shoulder he walked up to the assistant, showing the slip to her. Surprised, she looked up and then sighed, taking it from him.

"Good to see you're not in trouble this time… he's waiting for you inside," she motioned for him to go in with a bored wave of her hand.

Kinda surprised himself that he wasn't in trouble he turned the knob to the door and pulled it open, closing it behind him carefully.

"Takanaka?" he called out into the office.

"Minomino, there you are!"

Keichi looked around the room, noticing that someone was sitting in one of the high backed chairs. Obviously the person was pretty darn short, since their feet dangled quite a few inches off the floor. Curious, he looked over at Takanaka for an explanation.

"Minomino, I would like you to meet Appoline Yukaito. She's a new student here. I would deeply appreciate it if you showed her around the school," he explained as the girl got up out of her chair and walked around it.

She was indeed very petite, with black hair tipped in blue. White bangs fell over her right eye, revealing a left eye that a very shocking blue. Despite the sweltering heat she still wore the winter uniform. A black bandana was tied over her forehead. She just smiled at him, bowing courteously.

Completely unaware to Keichi that this rather mild-mannered looking girl would cause him to lose sleep, and become a criminal… but it was an easy mistake. Who would think a docile school girl would be planning illicit plans?

-Tren: Hm, look an end to this chapter… I would have kept typing but… meh, I didn't want it to be too long. So, what exactly did you think? Please review, the next chappy will be up as soon as possible. So, thanks! And like I said… REVIEW!


	2. New Student

-Back again. Lesse… thanks to all of you who reviewed, I'll respond to you later into the story… now then, onto this story!

Normally, Keichi wasn't the type to help out a new student, but he had an odd feeling about this one… something wasn't really normal about her. As if noticing that Keichi seemed uncomfortable, Takanaka gave a welcome explanation.

"Minamino, Appoline here is half demon."

Now then, to the clear up the supposed confusion, yes, the news about demons and half-demons was leaked out by a rather stupid doctor who stole files from a young woman who found a way to prove that demons existed. (for those of you who have read my other stories, this young woman is Rita from my one shots, Humanity and Salvation) Naturally, humans reacted as they always do… in fear and apprehension. Three years later, there are now many advocators for demon and half-demon rights! It's the civil war all over again! (-.-;;)

"Well, that would explain a few things… uh, why exactly would you want me to show her around?" Keichi asked, honestly curious. It's not like he had a problem with half demons, but he felt that this girl would have a hard enough time without being associated with him.

"I was hoping your reputation would give her small bit of protection," Takanaka explained, putting Appoline's folder back into his filing cabinet and locking it with the key.

It was true. Keichi did have a rather powerful reputation… just not the one that his father would have liked his son to have. Keichi was well known throughout the school as a very dangerous character. Not because he was in a gang or anything. As far as they were concerned, the pretty boy really couldn't fight. No, what everyone was afraid of was Keichi's ability to target anyone's weak points and only make them worse. In seconds, he can make a grown man burst into tears. This lovely gift had sent seven teachers to the insanity ward of the nearby hospital. Why? Well, that's to be explained later…

"Oh… alright, well then, Appoline, would you like me to show you around now?" Keichi asked. Nodding quietly she followed him out of the room and into the large hallways of the school.

"Half-demon, eh? You're pretty brave, coming out into the open with it," Kiechi replied, tossing his long hair over a shoulder.

"There is no reason for me to lie to everyone," Appoline replied quietly, following him diligently like a puppy.

Most the tour was conducted in silence, which nearly killed Keichi, who is deathly afraid of silence… though few people know why. Finally, he stopped in front of her locker, motioning to her to open it.

"Oh, right…" she rummaged around in her pockets until she pulled out a wad of paper with faded numbers typed onto it and began to spin around the small black dial.

"Listen, you don't want to be hanging out with me. No matter was Takanaka says, alright?" Keichi suddenly spoke, spinning the dial to a nearby locker absent mindedly.

"Why is that?" Appoline asked politely, looking down at the combination paper again.

"Because, you're going to have a hard enough time being a half-demon. Saying you're friends with me… It's not going to help you in any way," Keichi sighed, waiting until the lock's hammer hit it's third notch and pulled it open… suddenly realizing that it really wasn't his locker!

"Heh, let's not tell anyone that happened," Keichi laughed nervously, slamming the locker shut as Appoline opened her locker. Promptly, she looked away, nauseous from the stench that was creeping out of it.

"Gods above, did something die in there?" Keichi asked, looking over into the locker.

"I… don't know…"Appoline replied as she heard something growl at her.

"Well, at least school is never boring," and with that they slammed the locker shut and hurried off down the hallways.

"Whew… we need to talk to the school board about those lockers!" Keichi muttered, rolling up the sleeves of his uniform to help ward off the hellish heat.

Surprised, Appoline found herself at what was emblazoned on his skin. Circling around his wrists in a bright blue were tribal looking bands, odd writing making a creepy little border. But what really caught her eyes was the small brand on the inside of his left arm. One look was all she needed to confirm something… the mark was of the Thieves Guild of Makai. A mark of fully fledged member.

"Hey, you got the layout down, right?" Keichi didn't wait for a response, "Let's head off to our class, the bell is going to ring…"

The bell rang out as kids burst out into the hallways.

"…now…"

And with that, the two parted their ways…

"MINAMINO! MOVE IT!" the P.E teacher bellowed as he watched his students run their warm up laps of the school's track.

"Jeez, I'm just jogging…" Keichi grumbled, looking around the school's track, noticing that the new kid Samui was in his class. Currently he was sitting up on top the hill on the bleachers, watching the rest of the class run. He didn't have a P.E uniform yet.

"MINAMINO! RUN ALREADY!"

In no way was Keichi enjoying this in the first place, but he had no real choice. Years of running to and from school and home had made him a very quick runner… and being a half-demon himself didn't really hurt. In record time he had already raced around the track the required eight laps and quickly ducked out of class, making his way up to the bleachers on the top of the hill.

Normally, the teacher would have yelled at him, but it was the last few weeks of school! He honestly didn't care anymore. Besides, at least the kid was fast, which meant that somehow he was athletic…

"Samui!" Keichi called out as he raced up the grassy slope to the stands, collapsing onto the grass next to it. Samui wasn't entirely thrilled to be seeing Keichi though. After all, the annoying young man nearly threatened him.

"What is it?" Samui replied curtly, pushing his bangs out of his eyes as he watched Midori cautiously, making sure she didn't get into any fights.

"I just… well… wanted to apologize for earlier."

Shocked, Samui looked over at Keichi, getting a pretty good look at him for once. He was leaning casually against the small chain link fence that served as a barrier in front of the bleacher. Due to the heat, his waist long auburn hair was pulled up into a rather girly high ponytail with a gold hair clasp. Because it was summer, he was actually tan for once, though you really couldn't see much of it. All that anyone ever knew was the fact that no one ever saw his wrists. Even now they were covered with black wrist bands and a watch. Adding to his rather female appearance was his delicate face and striking, large mismatched eyes. On his left was it was emerald green while the right eye was an unnatural gold that glinted in the light mischievously.

"You… want to apologize?" Samui asked, leaning forward onto his elbows.

"Yeah, I kinda attacked you without reason. It's just been bugging me. So, again, sorry," Keichi replied, leaning farther back against the fence, stretching his slim body in the sunshine.

"It's alright."

Samui was shocked. Of all things, Keichi had just apologized to him. That was indeed rather rare…

"So you're friends with Midori? Don't mind me asking but, how in the Gods name did you become friends with that gang banger?" Keichi asked, tugging at one of the two gold hoops that ran through his right ear.

"I've known her since I was little, and she's not that bad of a person."

Keichi sniggered slightly, tugging absent-mindedly at his sleeves in bad habit and then sighed, leaning back onto the hill's grassy slope, his mismatched eyes staring at the sky.

"So, do you ever plan on telling anyone that you're a half-demon?" Samui suddenly asked.

Naturally surprised, Keichi rolled onto his side to get a better look at the teal haired youth. It took a second for what Samui said to sink in, but it did make Keichi suddenly burst out in laughter, nearly wiping tears from his eyes.

"That's good… how long have you known?"

"Since you came over here. I'm very good at sensing demonic auras," Samui replied, slightly disturbed by Keichi's sudden laughter.

"Nah, I'm not gonna tell anyone. What's the point? I've managed to annihilate everyone around me and they think I'm human!"

Samui, being Samui, just guessed that Keichi was half human, half demon. Not even close. In fact, on the day of his sixteenth birthday Keichi just ceased being human all together, which he found disturbing. But then again, wouldn't you? In fact, what happened that day could be considered cruel, comical, or both. But you'll find out just what happened a little later, in one of those annoying flashback scenes where everything goes all wavy and such and you find out more about a character. Don't ya just luv those?

"You don't have to piss _everyone_ off," Samui suggested helpfully, watching as Midori somehow managed to get into another fight. As usual, the teacher was too exhausted from the heat to try and stop it.

"I don't need friends," Keichi muttered, looking off darkly.

"Everyone needs friends. And… MIDORI! DON'T BEND HIS ARM THAT WAY!" Samui suddenly screamed out, sighing as Midori stopped fighting and made her way over to them, making Keichi groan.

"Samui, what are you doing with… _him?_" she pointed over at Keichi with an obvious look of disgust.

"I was talking. Would you mind telling me why exactly you decided to pick a fight with him?" and with that he pointed over at the rather beaten up kid who was hobbling off to the nurse.

"He started it. Hey, looking, that new chick is pretty good at gymnastics!  
Midori pointed over at Appoline, who was indeed very talented as she spun herself around the parallel bars that were set up on one side of the field.

"Surprising, I didn't take her to be all that athletic," Samui mused, watching the girl's small frame whip into the air to fall back gracefully onto a bar, her petite hands grasping at the metal.

Already bored, Keichi resorted to looking over at the watch he had slapped over his left wrist and groaned, collapsing onto the grass.

"What is it now?" Midori asked, her hand resting impatiently on her hip.

"P.E's almost over…" Keichi replied, resting his hands over his eyes, trying to block out the sun's rays.

"That's bad? I thought you of all people would hate this class," Samui added, his eyes still following Appoline's progress through the air as she landed. Instantly, the teacher started giving her a hard time. Mainly because she was a half-demon. If only the teacher knew who her father was…

"Yeah, P.E sucks, but its better then the other classes," Keichi groaned, making Midori snigger a little bit.

"What?"

"It's just, when you rest like that… you look just like a girl!" Midori taunted.

Annoyed, Keichi just made a face back at her and waited until the bell rang, signaling it was time for the next period…

The sun was already beginning to set when Keichi left the school's grounds and headed for the old bookstore located downtown. Pushing open the glass door, he was heralded by a ringing of a tin bell. Just starting to close up, the owner looked over and smiled slightly.

"Suekechi, you're late today. Here to pick up your father's book? I've got it right here," the middle aged man handed a batter leather book over to Keichi who tucked it into his book bag along with various loose sheaves of paper, three mechanical pencil's, a laptop prototype and various seeds that somehow managed to sneak in.

"Yeah, here," he handed over a wad of money and waited until the cashier counted it out and gave him his change before leaving, turning the OPEN sign around as he left.

Wanting to get home as soon as possible, he made his way down his usual shortcut of the alleyway and sighed, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Great… it's dark, I'm walking down a deserted alleyway… and there's nobody to hear me scream… _that_ was smart…" Keichi muttered sarcastically to himself, only slightly aware that he was being followed. Finally, fed up with that creepy feeling of the hair on the back of your neck standing up, he called out into the darkness.

"HEY! If anyone's out there! COME OUT!"

No one came out. Go figure. Nervous, he quickened his pace, trying to get through the long alleyway before something got to him.

"Heh, smart, real smart…" Kiechi laughed nervously once before screaming out to himself and the darkness, "WHY IN HADES DID I TAKE THIS ROUTE!"

Keichi really didn't expect a response. But he got one.

"I don't know… why?"

-Alright-y, it took me a while to finish off this chapter, so you'll have to tell me once again what you think! For the record, the relationships of the parents are as follows: HieixOC, KuramaxOC, KuwabarraxYukina, and YususkexKeiko. You dig? (why did I type that?) For all of you who read this fanfic, I'm so glad that you like it! And, to Hieifan666, THANK YOU FOR YOUR PRAISE! When my friend Sabs and I designed the rekai tentai's kids, we tried our hardest to make them their own individual characters. In many ways, these kids are not clones of their parents. As you'll notice, Appoline is nice! ( grumbles unlike her father, Hiei) and Keichi has major issues with authority. And why is that? You'll find out, but just don't blame his father! Oh, and Yukaito, the last name for Appoline, came from the alias my friend Sabs made for Hiei in one of her fanfics. If you want, read our fanfics that include these OCs! (no real pressure though.) So please review and enjoy!


	3. Creepy Proposition

-Trenity: Thank you to all of you people who reviewed. I'll respond to you when I get around to it… which could easily mean at the end of this chapter, the next… or never. But hey, who's guessing? Now then, since you're all wondering who just answered Keichi's question in that creepy alleyway… I've decided to put it ahead of the flashback scene that I promised last chapter. Thankies. So, please, enjoy yourself. And here's the next chapter… duh…

In no way was Keichi expecting an answer to his question that he blindly asked the darkness in the alleyway. But he ended up getting one. In a creepy, cold voice, someone spoke from behind him. Unlike most people though, he did not spin around to see who was speaking. He just stood there, still as a statue, speaking out loud to the darkness following him.

"So someone was following me."

"Observant, aren't you?" the voice replied dryly.

"What do you want? Did the Gods get tired of waiting and finally sent someone after me?" Keichi asked, still not turning around.

"No… you are far more valuable to me alive."

Closing his eyes, Keichi tried his hardest to figure out just whether the person talking to him was male or female. For once, he really couldn't tell.

"That's nice," Keichi muttered, pulling his book bag higher onto his shoulder and sighed, still not willing to turn around. Why, you might ask? As far as he was concerned, if he couldn't see it, they didn't exist.

"I wouldn't walk away if I were you. I hold your mother's well being in my hands," the voice threatened, and for once, Keichi actually stopped, surprising the shadow.

"What would you know about my mother?" Keichi replied, his voice running icy cold.

"I need you to steal something for me."

"I don't steal!"

"That brand on your arm would say different," the darkness responded. Instinctively, Keichi covered the thieves' guild brand on the inside of his left arm. How they saw it… he didn't know. He usually kept it covered.

"Just because I've been trained to steal doesn't mean I'm good at it!" he exclaimed, clenching his fists in anger.

"Surprising to hear you say that… I heard that you could even rival your father… Yoko Kurama," the last words, his father's old name, sent shivers down his back as finally he spun around, getting a good look at it for once.

Small, and rather short, it was dressed completely in black; the only part he could see of its face was a deep, crimson eye. Not entirely an imposing figure, but the two swords strapped across their back were enough to give Keichi an anxious feeling.

"How are you threatening her?" Keichi exclaimed, already strained but the fact that this small, daunting figure was now threatening not only his mother, but also pulling him into illegal activity, he was getting a tad bit touchy.

"Your mother job… she'll be done with it in 600 years, correct?"

Keichi just nodded stiffly, trying to keep his anger from boiling over.

"The person who has what I want happens to employ the woman who will give birth to well… your mother successor… I am an assassin, not a thief. If someone happens to get in the way… I can't say I be able to keep myself from… well…"

They didn't have to finish, the delicate threat was already hanging in the air, settling on Keichi like frost. Trying his best to shake it off, he bit his lip, eye twitching from this new found stress, and finally burst out.

"Why me? I can't… DON'T FIGHT!"

As if to add a dramatic flourish, he threw his hands into the air, waving them around almost violently. All he could see on it was the one eyebrow cock and then a sound that made him think that it was smirking at him.

" Really? I heard what you did to the demon in the guild… at that age and using a Deadly Vetch? Don't try to convince me other wise or I might get bored and find my entertainment to be you," it replied coldly, flexing the fingers on it's right hand in feigned anticipation.

"…"

For once Keichi was at a loss for words as he remembered just what he did back then… and he was only six. Looking down he realized something. His father was already distraught, being forced to raise him on his own… adding time to his mother's sentence wouldn't be fair…

Giving a depressed little sigh, his shoulders drooping in depression, he looked down at the frightening little assassin dressed in shadow (for it was indeed shorter than him! -.-;;) and gave his reply.

Fine…" he sighed, "Just tell me what to steal, and when."

Reaching into its pitch black (duh!) cloak, it slowly pulled out a crisp manila folder, holding it out for Keichi. Annoyed, he snatched it away and made to leave, but before he had taken more then three steps it spoke again.

"Until then… don't die."

'Creepy _and_ sinister… great!' he thought to himself as he stuffed the envelope into his book bag then stopped, turning around to see the figure was making off on its own way.

"Hey, care to leave me with your name?" he called out and much to his surprise, there was a response.

"You can call me Lin. Though, you should remember me," and it faded out, back into the darkness it had come from.

"Lin… Lin… oh…" it suddenly stuck Keichi why this creepy figure seemed so familiar. He had met it only a few years ago, when he was younger. And with that he realized… it was a she…

"BAH!" he called out into the alleyway, shrugging it all off and realizing that he didn't want to be late, hurried off back to his house.

Pushing open the gate and making his way through the arch of happily blooming roses and clematis he made his way to the door. After inserting his key, though it's not like he needed to, same goes for his father, he threw it open, tossing off his tennis shoes and letting his heavy book bag drop to the entry way floor, calling out in old habit.

"Dad! I'm home!"

Seconds later, he realized that of course, his father was working late… which meant that… he looked at the clock… his father wouldn't home for another thirty or so minutes. Giving him his second scare in only an hour, someone replied.

"Hello, Keichi!"

Running through the theoretical rolodex in his brain, he tried to figure out whose voice it was… then it hit him. His face suddenly somber, he bowed it slightly and made his way to the opening of the living room to see her.

Sitting comfortably on the couch was a young woman, who really couldn't be older than eighteen, with curly hair the same color as Keichi's. Falling around her knees in tight ringlets, the slight frizz gave her almost the appearance of a halo, though in Keichi's mind she was a far away from being an angel as possible. Smiling slightly, she looked upon him warmly with mismatched eyes, one deep emerald, while the other was a scandalous sapphire. Getting off the couch in one fluid motion she possessed rather mystical grace, kinda like a cat. Slightly taller than the average woman, she was skinny; her flawless skin a light tan. Feet nearly gliding over the floor, the dress billowed out behind her and gold bangles filled the air with cheerful music.

"My! You've grown since I've last seen you!" she cried out cheerfully, pulling the stiff Keichi into an embrace.

As her arms closed around him he was filled with the scent of his childhood, honeysuckle, dew and oddly enough Pantene Pro-V shampoo. Not returning the hug, his arms stayed pinned to his side as she stood on the tips of her toes to rest her chin upon his head.

"Hello, Lady," he replied, gently pulling away from her, trying to keep his composure though his face was beginning to flush slightly from anger. What was she doing here?

"Oh…" slightly put off by his chilly demeanor the young woman pulled away, catching a good look at the hatred that seemed to burn behind Keichi's eyes. Resisting the urge to shiver she sighed, looking at him, trying her hardest not to be bothered. It had been a long time since Keichi had looked at her with anything but hatred. And he couldn't even remember it.

"Father will be back soon… If you'll excuse me…"

Pushing his way out of her grasp he stomped up the stairs, throwing open the door to his room and letting it slam shut behind him, making the woman jump. Groaning to himself he crumpled to the floor, safe in the sound proof room. Deep breathes… deep breathes… he tried to calm the rage that burned deep inside him, threatening softly to take control. Blood dripped off his fists before he finally realized that he had been grasping them too tight, his nails digging deep into his palms.

"Why? Why now?" he muttered, pulling his knees closer to him, burying his face when he felt a gentle nudge on his shoulder. Surprised, Keichi looked over to see a rather timid rose vine, reaching out to him gently, almost warily.

"It's alright… I'm alright now…" he muttered off to it when he heard the sound of his father's bicycle and realized of all things, he was going to use the back door. Pushing open his window he scrambled out and down the nearby tree, falling catlike onto the grass and hurrying over to his father, for once surprising him.

"Dad!"

"Keichi! What are you doing sneaking up on me?" he cried out, his hands grasped over his heart, as though trying to stop its frantic beat.

Looking very much like his son, Keichi's father had a mess of rose red hair, with the exact same large eyes, though both were a beautiful emerald. Though his hair was once as long a Keichi's, it was now cut to a few inches past his shoulders and pulled back with a leather hair tie. Dressed in a loose pair of jeans and a slightly unbuttoned oxford shirt, Keichi could tell that he had just arrived back from the late night study session.

"You have a visitor," Keichi replied, brushing a few leaves out of his hair.

"Really? Who?"

Debating on just how to reply, Keichi decided to be outright, telling him the immediate truth.

"Lady Gaia. She's waiting in the livingroom."

As usual, his father noted his son's stony expressions. It had been like this for as long as he could remember. The moment Keichi talked to about her, all warmth left his eyes and voice. It was indeed rather disturbing. In fact, Keichi had been like that since his father had known him, all six years.

"Well, were you at least civil?" he asked, getting ready to open the backdoor.

"Civil?" Keichi asked, cocking an eyebrow at his father, then a sadistic little smirk creeped across his face. "I said nothing that was impolite to that woman."

"Might I remember you, '_that woman'_ is your mother!" his father snapped back, walking through the door and closing it behind him, letting Keichi climb back to his room through the tree.

Sighing to himself, Keichi's dad made his way through the back room, past the washroom and finally into the living room, where the woman that Keichi scorned so much was sitting. Upon seeing him she rushed over, jumping into a happy embrace which he returned gratefully.

"Oh! Kurama, I've missed you!" she cried out into the silent house, kissing him sweetly on the cheek then more passionately on the lips.

"Arisa," Kurama sighed.

(Yes, to all of you who were smart enough to figure it out, yes, Keichi's father is Shuichi Minamino, also known as Yoko Kurama, but his friends used to call him just Kurama!)

"Oh, I finally got a break and just had to rush down here! I've missed you soooooo much!" she crooned, finally letting go of him and twirling around the room, looking very much like some kind of beautiful apparition, fleeting as the wind.

"Please tell me your going to be staying longer then a few minutes," Kurama pleaded, falling casually onto the couch, looking over at the woman he seemed doomed to love.

"You know how it is! I'm just as busy as you are," she replied, waving a hand nonchalantly through the air.

"Yes, but at least I have the opportunity to change my schedule," he replied, covering his eyes with his hands for a brief moment.

"Well, you could probably take over my job if you wanted…" she trailed off, waiting for Kurama's reply. "I mean, after all, you are the Ancient of Earth! Plants adore you! (as do I)"

Kurama sighed, looking up at her with tired eyes.

"I would be more then happy to Arisa, but I do believe that the Gods have already expressed their feelings about having a demon as a God!" Kurama replied, beginning to get annoyed with the frustrating way his wife managed to manipulate conversations.

"That's why our lives are like this," she replied, pushing her coiled auburn locks behind her ears.

It was true, Kurama did know this. Because of their rather hectic life styles, their son Keichi spent most of his time alone. They knew it wasn't the best thing for their son… but what could they do?

-Okay, it's time for me to end this chappy for now. So yet again, please R&R, and now to answer your reviews!

-pointless people of Pluto: Thanks! I'm so glad you think this story is cool! As you can see, I have updated again! And hope to update as soon as possible (but I'm busy with the elite band at my school! It's exhausting! Too much oboe!)

-Spede: Yeah, Takanaka WILL NOT DIE! It's like my grandma… -.-;; Thanks for liking the appearances! I hope to keep up the good work!

-paperpenguin: I don't blame you for being wary of Tantei's kids. I was too, so I finally decided YES! I'll write my own and screw those kids up right and proper. So yeah, THANKS! I'm so glad that they are original! Sabs and I worked really, uber hard. And yes, some things are a bit obvious. I must say though, you'll probably be surprised by the kids's rather twisted pasts though. So thank you. And yes, the OC parents do show up, as Arisa just has, but Appoline's mother will show up later… much later.

-HieiFan666: True, no one really expects Hiei's wife to be human, either. But that's how Sabs wrote 'er… or created her… whatever. I'm glad that the fact that humans know about demons is refreshing. I just couldn't stand writing a fanfic where everyone was hiding… well… everyone ending hiding anway… heh. I know! Hiei as a daddy is sooooo adorable! Because he really loves his daughter(s) you'll find out later. Yummy! Enjoy, have fun, and yet again, thanks for reviewing again.

-Sabs: yeah yeah yeah. Spelled his name wrong. I'm keeping this way until later in my life. Blah!


	4. Beginning of the Case

-Tren: Hello, and yet again, it's me, Trenity. For those of you wondering just where Sabs get in on this lovely little fanfic, Sabs and I spend most of our time on the phone, trying desperately to figure out just what is going to happen in each chapter. So, enjoy…

At the Minamino residence in Japan, there was an unexpected visitor. Her name, Arisa Katakana (yes, like the alphabet!) and she is the mother of Suekechi Minamino. But this visit is very far away from a happy reunion. The last time Keichi saw her, he was nearly 14 years old. Keichi, unlike his father, never had any affection for his mother, the woman who brought him into the world. In fact, that's one of the reasons why he hated her. Rough, huh. Every time she had to look into the cold, emotionless eyes her son had for her, Arisa's heart broke. None-the-less though, she still managed to visit him and his father every chance she had. Sadly, she didn't have very many chances.

"I was supposed to tell you something… oh… but I forgot!" Arisa exclaimed, chewing on her forefinger for a moment, looking off in that ditzy way she had and then sighed.

"Well, try to remember," Kurama replied, suddenly worried.

"Oh, pish! It's not all that important!" she replied, finally stopping on the chewing of her nail.

"Last time you said that you had to tell me about…" Kurama checked to see that Keichi as indeed in his room, and thus couldn't hear them, "that seal on Keichi's back! If you keep keeping secrets from him, it's only going to make your relationship worse!"

"It's not too bad! Don't worry about it! Just c'mere!" Arisa consoled, pulling the red haired man into a gentle little hug, trying to get his mind off of what she needed to tell him.

Now, this is a major problem that Arisa has. Putting off things, important, need to know things, until it's way past the time you need it. And it bugs both her boyfriend and son to no end. Yes… I said boyfriend. Arisa and Kurama are not married. They had Keichi after basically what you can call a one night stand. In fact though, they would get married, but as I mentioned earlier… Arisa never has the time.

"You said the same thing about the seal," Kurama replied testily, not entirely returning the embrace.

In all truth, she really should have told Keichi and Kurama about the seal… but yet again put it off and now Kurama knows… and still can't tell Keichi. "What seal" you may be asking yourself… well, just read and find out.

"You told me not to worry about the seal, yet you're still too afraid to tell you son, and bound me with that spell!" Kurama added, pulling away from Arisa and took to standing in front of her, his arms crossed.

"Do you even have an idea on what he can do?" Arisa replied, her voice rising slightly, and in the background a few glass things began to hum softly.

"Oh no you don't! You will not get angry in this house!" Kurama hastened, waiting for the young woman to calm down and she sighed, looking up at the slightly angry red head.

"Listen, Kai will be coming down soon. He'll explain."

Shrugging it off, she got up and made to leave, but not before Kurama grasped onto her wrist.

"Just because you're afraid of him, you keep secrets? Do you not realize that you created your own enemy? Gave him weapons? You and all the Gods. Why is it that every time you come, you leave quickly and I'm stuck angry?" Kurama asked, letting go of her wrist and watching her leave in a flurry of wind and autumn leaves.

Sighing, he sunk down onto the bench in the entry way, kicking a few of the left over leaves and thought off to himself. Losing himself in the few things he knew about his son's past. The only thing that managed to pull him out of it was the sound of a door creaking and the sound of Keichi walking down the stairs where his father stood.

"She left… messy as always," Keichi muttered coldly, picking up one golden leaf and crushing it between his fingers, "Did you have a nice visit?"

"As nice as possible…" Kurama replied, looking up at his son.

Leaning up against the door jam of the entry way, Keichi slowly opened his hand, revealing the fragments of the leaf and slowly let them tumble off his palm and through his fingers. Watching them with eyes full of loathing he finally brushed the last pieces off on his pants and sighed, looking down at his father with surprisingly warm eyes, sitting down next to him.

"I'm sorry," he replied, resting his head on his father's shoulder.

"Sorry for what?" Kurama asked, looking down at his son, noticing the grief in his son's voice.

"It's because of me that you don't get to see her much, huh?" Keichi replied, staring down at his hands.

"No, it's never your fault. Go to bed, you have school tomorrow, remember? It's just Monday!" He replied, shoving his son off and pointing to the stairs. Flashing Kurama a happy smile Keichi ran off, up the stairs and into his room, collapsing onto his bed and almost promptly falling asleep.

Sighing to himself, Kurama was grateful to have the kid, but felt so bad that Keichi went this long without a childhood. Even now, could be really consider this youth? Morbid and cynical most of the time, Keichi had been betrayed too many times to foolishly give out trust. With little to no friends, the child preferred to be alone, having been ostracized from all sides, he was used to being shunned. Little did Kurama know just how far his son went to keeping out the pain and sadness…

It was yet again 15 minutes until school started and Kurama was getting ready to leave for work while trying to wake up his son.

"KECHI! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE! SCHOOL STARTS IN 5 MINUTES!" he screamed outside his son's door and he heard the sound of someone falling of the bed and some rather dark swearing that he knew he hadn't taught him.

"WHAT?" Keichi called back, in the foul mood of the mornings.

"5 minutes."

Kurama just left it there and walked into the kitchen, grabbing his breakfast, his brief case and made it to the door just in time to see the hurriedly dressed Keichi race out of his room, grab toast and slide down the banister of the stairs, skidding to a halt in front of his book bag. After slinging it carelessly over his shoulder he quickly hugged his dad and then raced off…

Now, since the only important place in the school that adds to the plot is P.E, since that's one of the classes that they ALL have and can actually talk in, let's just zoom there, for now, and for ever! Woot!

"SAMUI!" Keichi called out, finishing up his laps and running over to Samui, who was sitting underneath a large oak tree, reading a book.

"Hm? Keichi?" Samui asked, looking over as Keichi made his way over, then quickly climbed up the tree and sat in the lowest branch, grinning down at the half-Koorime class mate of his.

"Well, that is what they call me… what are you doing now? Ah, no… wait… let me guess!"

Swinging down from the tree branch by his knees, Samui found himself staring into the upside down face of Keichi who tugged the book out of hands and looked at the cover and then gave it back.

"Would you mind?" Samui motioned for Keichi to stop hanging upside down.

"Oh, right…" in a rather impressive feat of strength and agility, he managed to get back onto the branch just as Midori made he way over.

"Hey! Samui! Keichi!" Midori called out to them, stopping underneath the tree.

"Hey you didn't get into a fight this time!" Keichi suddenly said, feigning shock at her. Giving him an "I am not amused" look, she sat underneath the tree.

"If I did… my mom would kill me, and I really don't want to die!" Midori replied.

"Don't worry, dying isn't all that bad," Keichi replied calmly.

"How would you know? My dad has died before… more than once…" Midori replied, trailing off on the last part.

"Don't be proud of it!" Samui hastened, but quickly fell quiet when he heard Keichi's response.

"I've died…"

Sadly, this is true. When Arisa was pregnant (and oblivious to it) she died. Stabbed through the heart at a tournament Koenma asked her to fight in, she was dead for two months. When she came back, somehow the child did too. Thinking she was sick, she had her friend Kai check it out and said she was pregnant. Unfortunately, in the 5th month, she fell into contractions, and though she gave life to a healthy infant… he was dead. Still born, he was brought back through the lovely skills of an old friend who was visiting by chance. Due to the fact that he had died, he picked up a rather handy array of skills that normally he wouldn't be able to handle.

"Really?" Samui asked, looking up at Keichi, somewhat surprised and concerned.

"Nah! Just kiddin' with ya!" Keichi lied, just shrugging it off like it really didn't matter.

"How come I don't believe that?" Samui asked, though Midori was no longer caring.

"Because you believe what everyone says!" Keichi replied defensively.

"Hey, why is that brat picking on the new chick?" Midori suddenly added, looking over at where Appoline stood, getting verbally berated by one of the many bullies at the school.

"I don't know…" Keichi muttered, jumping neatly out of the tree and instantly running over, calling to them, " But I'm gonna stop it!"

"Whatcha' gonna do, half-breed? Huh?" the student sneered at, who just stood there calmly.

Little did this boy know just how stupid he really was. First thing, if her father found out, he wouldn't live 'till the end of the night… and second of all, he had just managed to piss off the one person he really shouldn't have.

"Hey, punk!" Keichi called out, putting himself between the boy and the rather surprised Appoline.

"What do you think you're doing, fairy?" the bully replied, trying his best to keep the fact that he was terrified of Keichi out of his voice and face.

"You call me 'fairy' one more time and I promise you, you won't be happy…" Keichi threatened, take a step towards the boy and then asked, "You're name… Kinoshita, right?"

"Yeah… what's it to you!" Kinoshita asked, taking a step backwards when Keichi grinning mockingly and leaned forward whispering something into Kinoshita's ear.

Appoline watched the boy's face change from anger, to shock and then pure horror and fear as he looked over at Keichi, who's eyes for a brief moment both flashed gold.

"Y… you… you wouldn't dare!" he cried out, trying to get away from Keichi, who calmly grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to him and said in a voice loud enough for Appoline to hear.

"Just because you're "pure" human, doesn't give you the right to mock others. Mess with any half demon on this campus and trust me… I… Will…" Keichi then let go Kinoshita who raced off…

Meanwhile, up on the hill, underneath the tree, Midori was showing Samui something she found in the pocket of her dad's old school uniform. It looked like a compact.

"What's the point of this?" Samui asked, looking at the makeup casing distastefully, "I didn't think you were the type for make-up."

"Nah! I went through some of my dad's old stuff and found this! In the pocket of his uniform!" she replied, tossing it up and down in her right hand.

"So?"

Midori rolled her eyes and opened it up, revealing that it seemed to be more like a device to communicate with.

"What the…?" Samui asked, intrigued when something popped up on the screen. It was the face of a teenager (YES! Koenma is in older form! Cuz' his toddler form bugs me.)

"Who are you?" the teenager asked, making Samui nearly drop the compact but it was Midori who answered.

"My names Midori Urameshi!" she replied happily, making Samui sigh off. (Samui: -.-;;)

"Urameshi? Yusuke's kid?" the teen asked and Midorai nodded back cheerfully.

"Did you know him?"

"Uh… yeah… and you?" he asked Samui.

"Samui Kuwabara," he replied calmly.

"Kazuma's kid? Well, this works out wonderfully. How would you guys like to be employed? I have a job that needs to be done, and no one to do it!" was the reply.

Midorai didn't even need to think, just bursting out what was on her mind.

"SURE! Who are you?"

"Me?" the teen thought about it for a moment then replied, "I am Koenma."

"HEY! My dad knew you!" Midorai cried out, cheerfully bouncing up and down a few times and then finally coming to a stop, sighing, just slightly exhausted.

Soon after, the two began to hold on a rather interesting conversation with the teen on their screen (Hey! That rhymed! Yeah!) Their talk was riddled with boring business propositions and some rather comical moments as Midori got confused out of her mind… otherwise it ended rather simply… Samui and Midori just took over their father's old jobs… as spirit detectives. Their first job, to try and thwart two underworld criminals about to steal some rather important treasures… sounds familiar?

-YAY! Having fun? I'm glad that I could finish this chapter already, so yet again… please read and review. Also, I do believe that I really need to answer those reviews again, don't I? Hm… well, then let me log online and begin to answer them! (and thanks to all of you who reviewed! Well… the two of you. Come one dammit! More of you better review!

HieiFan666: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! And yes, daughters. 2. Cute, huh? And Kurama's family… dysfunctional doesn't even begin to explain it. As much as Kurama loved his mother, that's how much Keichi's hates his. Sad. Why though? You'll find out. Keichi has one of the most horrible childhoods period… mainly because he really didn't have one. And as for what she did to him, it'll all be explained soon. I promise. Thank you for loving this story and Sabs and I hope that it'll continue to make love it!

Sabs: Yeah, you reviewed. Courtroom scenes are all you. I can't write law worth shit. And what do you mean, leave the writing to me? You actually don't have an criticisms? Creepy….

So yet again, thank you… review… and feel free to ask me and Sabs questions. Until next time, Cheerio!


	5. Minor Changes

-Okay, like the moment I finished chapter 4, I opened up another page on Microsoft Word and began to type. Why? Because later tonight… I HAVE MARCHING BAND PRACTICE! How gruesome is that? It's literally a crime against nature! And since I'm an oboe player, thus I prefer playing classical music instead of LAND OF A THOUSAND DANCES, this is Hell. After just one hour I'm ready to run myself through with my cymbal, but three hours of it… DEATH. Sorry, ranting again, aren't I? To make a rather lengthy story just a tad bit shorter, I'm typing my fanfics to get away from the cruel reality facing me in just an hour…

It was indeed true. Koenma had received a rather shocking anonymous tip. Some criminals were planning on stealing two underworld treasures. Both of which no one should get their hands on in the first place. What items? A sword and a flute. Yeah, you're thinkin' a sword is scary and all… but how can a flute freak people out? Well, I do admit, in the hands of some people I know, Simply put, the swords has it's own little sinister moniker, the Sword of Devastation. Yeah… creative… (sarcastic!) The flute's name was the simply… well… the Flute of Summoning. Why? BECAUSE IT SUMMONS THINGS! Dimwits… Now, you might be wondering, why kind of diabolical mind is planning to steal these weapons... and what are those criminal's planning?

Technically, the thief of the duo wasn't thinking anything. He was sitting up in his room, staring at his hand. And no… he wasn't high! Sadly, he was still staring at his hand when his father pushed open the door to his room and looked in on his son, cocking an eyebrow and asking the obvious question.

"Keichi, what are you doing?" Kurama asked, walking into the room and sitting down on one of the chairs not coated in various plants.

"I was trying to keep my hand in that form longer," Keichi replied calmly, and for a moment his hand flickered transparent but quickly returned.

Kurama shivered slightly, remembering his son's rather creepy talent. Because he had died, even if it was when he was born, Keichi had a the startling ability that could easily cause indescribable pain, and even make a person's heart skip a beat… or stop altogether. Soon, even Kurama found himself staring at his son's hand, as it quickly flickered from semi-transparent back to solid.

"Why exactly are you doing this?" Kurama finally asked, breaking the oddly loud silence (believe me, there is such a thing!)

"Because… I still haven't perfected it and sadly enough, I keep flickering in and out quite often!" Keichi replied, watching as his hand went transparent again and then stopped.

Sighing, Kurama pulled himself to his feet and made his way slowly out of his son's room and into the kitchen to get started on dinner, since he had the time. Normally it was Keichi who made the dinner, since Kurama was rather hopeless at most food besides soups and stews. Due to having to basically raise himself since the age of 10, Keichi had become remarkably talented in cooking.

"I'm going to get started on dinner since you seem… preoccupied…" Kurama trailed off, as he found himself vaguely worried about his son, like a parent who's kids just announced that they decided to run away in a Volkswagen bus and change their name to Star Child.

"Yeah… you do that…" Keichi replied, listening as his father closed his door silently.

After 15 more minutes of staring at his hand and trying to remember what Kai had taught him, he finally got it to stay… well… transparent. Smiling slightly to himself at a job well done he then tried to remember just what he did to get it like that. Flexing the ghostly fingers he took a calm little breath and cleared his thoughts again, focusing all his attention on his arm when, much to his delight, his entire arm went translucent. Unfortunately, not having a solid arm to lie on, his jacket's long sleeve fell right through his bicep and landed on his knee.

"Oops… Shit," Keichi muttered to himself as he tried feverently to figure out how to get his arm back to normal… without a shirt going through its shoulder.

Quickly unbuttoning his jacket's front he feverently shucked it onto the floor, left standing in his uniform's slacks and a white tank top. Sure enough, he noted as he stared at his arm, it went all the way up. But this could cause a problem. Since he really didn't know how to return his limb back to normal, or for that matter, to keep his clothes on if his entire body went ghostly, he was facing just a small bit of problem.

Now, to quickly explain to all of you who look like this: .. Since Keichi had died when he was just an infant, his soul had to be rebound to his body in a rather exhausting little enchantment. Due to this though, he found out from his old mentor and father figure of his childhood that he could easily spread the rather supernatural qualities of a spirits, by simply… well… disbanding the molecules of his body. Thus, it made him transparent, and if he stuck his hand or anything else through something living, he pushed their molecules around rather painfully (Kinda like a spirit!). Now, if he was just a half demon, he wouldn't have the kind of power to sustain that form. But it was his mother who really gave him the power to stay that way, or in some cases, flicker haphazardly in and out of it.

"Great… What am I going to do now?" Keichi wondered to himself, falling back onto his bed, his arm going straight through the mattress and a few fingers through the floor.

'_Looks like you have a bit of problem_,' an all to familiar voice suddenly spoke to him, though he really didn't hear it, per say… instead it decided to echo around his head for a while.

"ACK!"

Startled as all get out, Keichi rolled off his bed and struggled to get back up, realizing that one arm was useless at helping him up, since all it did was go through the floor. Managed to stand using one arm he looked around to see the menacing Lin outside his window.

'_Hi_.'

Again, Keichi was disturbed, suddenly realizing that this assassin, who was probably going to get him killed someday, was using telepathy. (For you dimwits who don't know what that is, GOOGLE IT!)

"What in the God's name are you doing outside my room!" Keichi hissed, pushing open the window with his working arm.

'_Relax, I'm here to tell you that someone leaked to Koenma that we're stealing those items,'_ Lin replied, giving him a bored look with that one crimson eye.

"WHAT!" Keichi cried out suddenly, and then slapped a hand over his mouth.

'_It's exactly how it sounds. Arrive at the location an hour early, got it? Oh, and try to get that fixed,_' she motioned to his arm.

Giving her an annoyed look, he closed the window and watched her leave, back into the shadows where she belonged. He knew he should tell his dad. He really should. But hadn't he already given his dad enough problems. Besides, he was only stealing that item for his dad, right? Really, Kurama had enough stress. Not to mention, if he got caught, how would his father lecture him? Honestly? Having a thief like Kurama give someone a sermon on not stealing? Hypocrite much.

"KECIHCI!" Kurama's voice rang through the house.

"WHAT!"

"DINNER IN 15 MIN!"

Rolling his eyes, Keichi looked down at his arm and gave a despairing moan. What was he going to do now? Trying his hardest to remember how he got his arm like that in the first place it suddenly struck him. Taking a very deep breath, he tried again to clear his thoughts and think only of what he wanted. A strange sensation rushed up his arm, almost like a mild electric shock, and as he looked down… IT WAS SOLID!

"YES!" Keichi cried out, jumping up in the air for a moment.

Sadly, he realized he was facing another small problem. Yes, he had his arm back, but what if he need to use that trick again? Not to mention, he knew it could affect other things, since Kai did it all the time. But how the Hell do you that!

Flopping onto the floor, he sat down cross-legged and pulled his jacket back on, buttoning it up firmly and looked for around a minute as if he was just meditating. In fact, he was still focusing intently on making sure that his clothes went sheer with him.

"KECIHI! DINNER!"

In that moment, Keichi lost his concentration, annoyance flashing across his face… but it seemed to work, as his entire body, clothes and all, went ghostly. Sadly, he fell straight through the floor, turning solid as he landed on the bottom floor, right in front of his father, who was staring at his son, surprised.

"That was quick," Kurama quipped, walking over Keichi and placing the large bowl of Miso soup on the dinner table.

"…Yeah…" Keichi gasped, holding his hands on his throat, as though convinced that his heart was still up there.

"Sit down."

Pulling himself off the floor with the help of his father's hand, Keichi collapsed gratefully onto a chair, and began to blow on the steaming spoon of Miso soup when his father began to talk.

"Keichi, there is something that I need to talk to you about though."

Kurama's voice sounded stern, alerting Keichi that something was wrong. Taking a nice sip of his soup he looked up to see that his father was holding the manila envelope that Lin had given him.

"I…I… Where did you get that!" Keichi exclaimed, trying his hardest to snatch the envelope away and failed miserably.

"I found it in your room. Why do you have this?" Kurama asked, though he already knew the answer.

"That's my own business!" Keichi replied, looking at the envelope hopelessly, knowing that it wasn't going to come to him unless his father handed it over.

"Floor plans, lists of security systems, information on two underworld treasures… Please, tell me the truth," Kurama implored, sinking into the chair across from his son.

As Kurama's pleading emerald eyes settled on Keichi, he got the odd feeling that his father was staring at his soul. For an instant he debated on whether or not to attempt to lie his way out of this one, but guilt was tugging meanly at the back of his mind, and finally he sighed, breaking eye contact with his father and sighed.

"I planning on stealing those two items."

This news actually shocked Kurama. Though his son was a member of Thieves Guild, and not to mention talented at the illicit art, Keichi had tried his hardest to distance himself from stealing.

"Why?"

"Because, I have no other choice. Why else do you think I'd be doing this?" Keichi asked, his mismatched eyes staring down at the floor.

"Is someone threatening you?" Kurama asked, suddenly very defensive of his son.

"No… well… not directly…"

"What do you mean not directly?"

"The place that I'm stealing from… this woman works there. She's carrying the mother of…" he trailed off but both Kurama and him knew that it didn't need an ending.

"You're doing this for… your mother?" Kurama asked, confused.

Flushing a deep crimson, Keichi's head snapped up and his eyes met with his father's for one brief instant. Kurama didn't know if he had ever seen his son this enraged, and it sent shivers down his back. Resisting the urge to step back he waited until he son spoke.

"I would never do anything for that woman!" Keichi spat, standing up so quickly that the chair he was sitting in nearly flew backwards. "I'm doing this for…" he suddenly stopped, not wanting to say anything, and in an instant, was himself again.

Oddly calm, he pulled his chair back onto its legs and sat down. Kurama sighed, and tried in vain to figure out just what his son was going to say. He didn't have to wait long before Keichi finished his little outbreak.

"I'm doing this for you."

Surprised, Kurama looked over at his son. What did he mean by that?

"If that person dies, then Arisa's sentence will be increased from 600 years, to 6,000," Keichi added, hanging his head as though he was shamed.

"Keichi, I'm a demon, 600 or 6,000, it doesn't matter," Kurama replied softly, "You shouldn't feel forced to do something like this."

"But I am. You say you're okay with just me, but do you think I don't notice?"

"…" In all truth, Kurama really didn't.

"Listen, lecture me all you want, I don't care. I'm going to do this anyway," Keichi replied defiantly, taking a long sip of his soup.

Kurama really didn't know what to do. He very well couldn't lecture his son. I mean, he's not stupid (Like Kuwabara, sorry all you Kuwabara fangirls) What could he tell his son, anyway? Instead of acting like a normal father, he just sighed, and said the only thing he could.

"Just take care, and don't get caught."

"Hey, don't jinx it," Keichi replied, trying his best to grin at his father.

With that he picked up his bowl, let his spoon balance precariously on the rim, and made his way to the kitchen. Emerging just a minute later, Keichi gave his father an apologetic hug and went into his room. He might as well get as much sleep as possible. After all, tomorrow night, there's no way he'd get any sleep!

-YAY! End of another chapter. It seems like this is one of the easiest stories to write so far! Not that I'm complaining and all, but it seems like I'm becoming more like my characters! Just yesterday, I realized that somehow I act a lot like Keichi… or is it just that he acts a whole lot like me? Well, it's that time again! To all of you who reviewed, here are your responses!

-TigerChickTigriss- Did I update fast enough?

-Sabs- I'm damn good? Really? And yes, here is the fifth, and now you're going to bug me to write the sixth, huh? And I am soooo not a popular authoress! Really!

-Paksennarion- The other parents will come in eventually. But Hiei's wife will have to come in a while later. She's really important though!

-HieiFan666- YAY! I got glomped! I'm so glad you love it! Where exactly do you think this story is going? I'm glad that you adore this, and eventually Hiei's family will come in soon! I'M SO HAPPY THAT THIS IS GOING TO BE YOUR FAVORITE! Thanks!

-So there we go! Until the next chapter, cheerio!


	6. Talking to Ghosts

-Hello, and welcome to chapter 6! To simply help you out, this chapter starts out kinda sad. And yes, for you idiots, it's a dream/memory. Have fun! And yeah, since Keichi is a pretty complex character, this chapter (and maybe the next) will explain his rather demented childhood…

_"Mommy, will I go to heaven when I die?" a young boy asks. _

_He can't be more than four years old. Slightly curly auburn hair is pulled out his face by an old hair tie, even though half of his face was covered in bandages. He was looking up at his mother with one stunning green eye; the other eye was covered in bandages, not because it was injured though._

_"No," the woman replies, looking down at her son with an odd mixture of love and loathing in her eyes. _

_"Oh," the boy trails off and starts fiddling with his tiny child hands. Running around his wrists were what appeared to be blue tribal tattoo bands. They were in fact seals to keep him in a human body. _

_"Why do you ask?" _

_The little boy thought about it for a moment, chewing on his lip thoughtfully, then shrugged. _

_"I dunno… I was just curious!" _

_In all truth, the boy was far too mature for his age. Not known to anybody except for the woman's close friends, the boy's other eye was a rather eerie gold, that glinted in the light as though it as indeed metal. Soon after finding that her child was heir to a horrific legacy, she tried her hardest to ignore the clues that someday, her son would have demonic genetics. Though the child didn't entirely understand, he knew enough. He wasn't normal. _

_"Don't be curious," the woman retorted, tugging somewhat painfully on one of the boy's ears._

_"Ouch! Stop it!"_

_She stopped for a moment. At first glance, she didn't look like a mother. Her face was young, just barely eighteen. She had long auburn hair that fell in tight ringlets around her small, face. Resting her chin on top of the boy's head she sighed. _

_"Do you really want to know where you will go when you die?" she asked the boy._

_He thought about it for a moment. _

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, you won't go to heaven."_

_"No matter how good I am?"_

_"No matter how good you are," she confirmed, stroking her son's hair absentmindedly with thin hands. _

_"Then will I go to Hell?" _

_"No, no you won't."_

_Yeah, the kid was confused. Wracking his brain for the other places people go when they die, he came upon his last hope, and blurted it out._

_"Then, I'll be stuck in limbo!"_

_"No, Suekeichi, no."_

_"Then where will I go? I'm gonna die eventually!" a fearful look cross his young face as he thought of a fate worse then just death, "Is my soul gonna disappear!"_

_"Unfortunately… not…" _

_"Then tell me, what's gonna happen to me!"_

_"You're going to the underworld, and you're going to be kept in a cell… just your soul, all by yourself," the woman replied coldly, trying to get her son to be quiet._

_The kid, Suekeichi, just sat there on his mother's lap, fiddling with his petite little hands, and just sighed. His mother thought he was just tiered, but it had just sunk into his little kid's brain. There really was never going to be a happy ending… was there?_

Keichi rolled over in his sleep, one hand sleepily batting away the nightmares of his memories that were invading his nighttime thoughts…

Basking in the moment of quiet, Kurama stretched out on the couch in the livingroom, looking at the schoolwork he needed to grade. He'd put it off for this long… another hour… or hours, really wouldn't matter. Right? Unfortunately his peace was shattered.

"Well, don't you look comfy?" a voice suddenly asked, from above him.

Startled, Kurama quickly tried to get off the couch, nearly falling off. Luckily he managed to catch himself last moment and quickly straightened, looking up at the speaker.

He was a young man, probably 21 years old, tops. Dirty blonde hair fell around his chin in messy clumps and longs bangs fell in front of his light, jade colored eyes. The intruder's tall, slim form was covered in a battered old pair of jeans, the holes torn into the fabric were put there by age alone, and a white T-shirt. A khaki trench coat was resting on his slightly muscular shoulders. As he made his way down the stairs, Kurama could see that, as usual, the man had not bothered to wear shoes, his feet bare. The one thing that would have been surprising to any other person on the planet was the fact that an odd golden nimbus seemed to surround his entire body, giving him a rather unearthly feel.

"Kai!" Kurama exclaimed, placing a hand over his heart and glaring wholeheartedly at the man, now known to be called Kai.

"Yo! Had to stop by and kinda wanted the shrimp to be asleep," Kai replied, raising a lazy hand to Kurama, making various bracelets clink, very much like Arisa.

"And why is that? He adores you… which isn't a good thing," Kurama countered scathingly, rolling his eyes at the apparition.

"Oh? Why is that? Think I'm a bad influence?"

"Yes."

Well, at least Kurama was blunt; Kai had to give him that. In all truth, it was Kai who taught Keichi enough swear words to make a sailor blush and feel the sudden urge to pray. Though, the honor shouldn't go entirely to Kai, as his wife had something to do with it too. But yes… Kai had some of the most colorful words…

"Coming from you? I heard what's going on… not going to try and stop the brat?" Kai asked, leaning up against one of the large arm chairs.

"What would be the point?" Kurama replied, sighing and resting his chin on his hands. "Once Keichi's got his mind set on something, I really don't think anything could stop him!"

Giving a little chuckle, Kai looked over at Kurama. Indeed, the red haired demon had changed from the last time he had seen him. Kurama looked a little more worn, not older, since he's perpetually stuck at 25 years, but the trials of parenting had certainly taken their toll.

"Sound's a bit like you, eh?"

"Even I am not THAT stubborn," Kurama responded, rubbing his eyes with his right hand.

"Really? I happen to remember you when you were a teen… I swear, the Gods themselves couldn't hope to stop you when you made up YOUR mind," Kai pointed out, waving a hand flippantly through the air, leaving a small trail of gold light where his hand once was.

"Hmpf."

"Listen, Arisa won't be able to come here anymore," Kai suddenly stated, breaking the small lull of silence that was permeating the room.

"What?"

Kurama looked over, trying to figure out just what Kai had meant by this.

"It's exactly how it sounds. The Gods finally got fed up with her runnin' around their backs. In fact, they closed up all portals to the human realm for her."

"All of them?" Kurama asked, almost afraid for the answer.

"Well… there's one that they really can't close up, but she better not use it," Kai trailed off, casting a glance over to Keichi's bedroom door, though Kurama really didn't know why.

"Which one?"

"Technically, the brat," Kai replied, waiting for it to sink in.

Kurama's mind darted through the many possibilities of what Kai meant by this until it finally settled on one. He had forgotten that along with Keichi's various abilities… in his ghostly form, he was rather in-tune with various spiritual things… even transportation. For all of you out there who are scratching your head's in confusion or beginning to regret reading this fanfic, let me explain. As you found out in the earlier chapter, Keichi can completely, temporarily force his entire body in a spiritual form. This can be used to sneak into places (or out) or to cause extreme pain. Also, if someone knew the right incantation, they could force his body to become a portal into whatever realm he is staying in. Unfortunately, Arisa, Keichi's mother, knows the incantation. True, it will cause amazing pain and make him see pretty red dots of pain long after the portal is gone… but when had she ever cared about his well being?

"She wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't she? She's like a school girl in love… or Juliet. In her mind, she doesn't think about the consequences of her actions," Kai replied, calm even though it hurt him to realize that the brat really was nothing more then a tool sometimes.

You see, Kai was the previous Gaia, the station the Arisa now holds. For a better explanation, read my old fanfic Twilight (still not finished because I'm lazy) but to summarize, Gaia is nothing more then a human elevated to God/Goddess status because he/she died. Kai was around for ages, and then finally was allowed to rest in peace when another person with a suitable soul was found. That was Arisa. Arisa was hit by a car when she was little and died, and instead of just going on with her afterlife, she made a contract with Koenma and Kai, and became Gaia… though she forgot until she was 16! Major Ditz that she is… Hating her immortality every day, she found solace in running the company her parents had left her with, Katakana Corporations, which comes out with advanced computers, and various other electronic gadgets. (Keichi is at the moment the CEO of it, and HATES IT!) When Arisa had a child, little changed. Her job kept her busy like you won't believe, which left Kai to do babysitting for the little brat. Fun way to spend your afterlife, huh?

"I would like it if you would stop talking about Arisa like that!" Kurama exclaimed indignantly.

Moving over to the armchair he was leaning up against, Kai gratefully sunk into the plush cushions and cast another glance up to Keichi's room, hoping that the kid wasn't listening and just sighed, his bangs fluttering out of his eyes for just a few moments before falling back down.

"I've been watching the kid… not good at making friends, is he?" Kai asked, looking over at Kurama for an answer.

"He really doesn't have any… I don't understand why he's so content on being lonely!" Kurama exclaimed, leaning back against the cushions of the couch, letting his head rest on the hard wood frame.

"I guess I can't blame him, if I had his past… I'd be wary of people too," Kai reasoned, staring at some unknown place in the ceiling, fascinated, though Kurama had no clue as to what was so interesting.

Of course, the subject was going to fall here… Keichi's past… Kurama hated the subject with a passion. He really wished that Arisa had provided the kid with a better childhood but that seemed impossible…

"Well… he's been like this since the Darkroom," Kai muttered.

Just mentioning the Darkroom made Kurama shudder. What is a Darkroom, right? Not a place you develop film, I'll tell you that much. It's one of the most heinous creations in existence. A room that feeds off your fear. At first glance inside, it looks to be a pitch black room, there is no light to be seen, except for what little ventures in from the door's opening. Created as a way to get people to crack and tell secrets and information, it puts whoever is in it through the most horrifying psychological tests. Once in the room, the person will be surrounded by their greatest fear, living it out time after time. So… for a person afraid of spiders, there will be nothing but those eight legged things in the room, everywhere. All over them, the walls, as far as they can see. If someone is afraid of drowning, they will be surrounded in water, dying over and over again in their minds… for this is all psychological. Most people crack within a week. Almost everybody dies from mental exhaustion in a month. And Keichi was placed in one at the age of five. Why? Because his mother wanted to protect him (didn't I tell you Arisa was a bad mother)

To escape an impending execution date for Keichi, she placed him in the room and sealed the door. No one could take the kid out until she took it off. Why was Keichi going to be executed? To be explained later, you impatient people you! Keichi spend an entire year in the room. What kept him alive, and sane? (relatively…) Hatred. The knowledge that he was in that room even though he was innocent. It drove him onward, strengthening him. Soon after being taken out of the room, his mother tried to erase his memories. Wary of her, as she was the one who placed him in there, he managed to shield himself. This backfired. Though Arisa had meant to erase all the memories of the darkroom, she ended up locking away every memory EXCEPT the darkroom. The earliest thing Keichi could remember was his mother placing him in there… though bits and pieces started to come back to him. He knew faces, like Kai's and Arisa's, and all that other stuff, but it left him scarred.

To escape his mother, Keichi escaped to Makai through a portal, and joined up with the Thieves Guild as a matter of self preservation. Through the four years he spent there, he struggled through the mental repercussions of the darkroom while fending off various demons that also… weren't happy that he existed. The first time Kai saw Keichi in the Guild, the young boy already looked like a teen, and rather evil. In fact, that was how Keichi looked most of time, like he was ready to take over the world. Except when he was around his father…

Now finally, you want to know what Keichi's horrible legacy is, correct? Well, don't worry… IT'S IN THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!

-Cheerio to all of you. Time to answer some reviews, and for those of you who didn't, why didn't you?

-TigerChickTigriss: YAY! You've found out more about Keichi's past. What do you think? Lin is Hiei's daughter, you do have that right… don't worry…

-Niana Kuonji: W00t! U caught up! I'm glad that you like how the story's going sofar… and yes, Lin is short, prickly, and inclined to evil deeds! Makes you happy, doesn't it?

-Until the next chapter, cheerio!


	7. Reunion of the Babysitter

-It seems that yet again, I have to devote this chapter to Keichi, again. I think he's beginning to enjoy the limelight! Although, since my budget is pretty well… nonexistent… the light is a bit more of a deep green, made by Christmas Color Saran wrap… Heh… But yeah! Please, enjoy!

Kai and Arisa were still convinced that Keichi did not know about his birthright, but in fact, he had known about it since he was three. The young child had stumbled around the house until he found one door that was slightly open, the only door in the hallway that was unlocked. Teetering just slightly over to it, he was about to walk in when he heard hushed voices, voices that he knew all too well. They belonged to his mother, and Kai. And they were talking over something, not wanting others to hear.

It was about him. They went on about how things would have been better if his mother had just fallen in love with a ningen and bore a child with that. But instead, she chose a demon, that thus, doomed Keichi. At the time he didn't know why he was alienated from all the people his mother knew, but it started to become clear to him.

His mother was Gaia, Mother Earth, and a Goddess of Nature. Therefore, if she had a child, the kid would obviously be a demi-god. But most half gods are born from humans. Instead… Normally, you would think that it wasn't all that bad, having a half human, half demon, but it was because of the aspects of those genetic strands. Demons are chaotic and their DNA reacts to stress, and such in odd ways. Gods are lawful, bound to certain regulations and rules, but normally they really can't get much stronger, as Godly genetics are easily rather pathetic. When a God is born… that's how strong they'll ever be. (Aw, poor Koenma!)

Now, when a half demon, demi-god is put through a certain amount of stress, as in dying, or extreme mental trauma, or near death, the demonic DNA will react violently, fueling the normally docile Godly strands. In the end, an extremely powerful being is created. A Demon God. (In other words, they become full demon, and become so strong that their power levels go beyond any God in creation)

The first one grew up as a powerful little child, but because in a moment of extreme near death fear, became a Demon God, and nearly destroyed the world. 500 years after that, another one was born. The Gods thought they were being wise and decided to ostracize the child. It grew up extremely angry at the Gods, until finally, tried to destroy all of them once and for all. He ended up being executed. Soon after all of that, any time a child of a god and a demon was born, it was killed immediately. (rough, huh?)

Unlike most of those demon/god hybrids, Keichi was born just half god half human. He didn't come into his demonic genetics at the age of 16 (Where he was terrified out of his mind, to be explained later in a wonderful flashback!) This was partly due to the fact that when he was a child, three seals were placed on him. Two were visible (the blue tribal bands on wrists) and the third was the most powerful. It locked away 99 of all of his godly powers. Located in the middle of his back, it remains invisible until someone with spiritual power touches it. (Keichi has no clue about this).

There, is it explained? Well, it better be because I'm moving on!

Kurama found himself enjoying the small amount of company that Kai gave him. In all truth, Kai was sent to Ningenkai mainly to tell Kurama the news that Arisa was supposed to tell him… but what was he, a messenger boy? Nah, Arisa would have to tell him in her own words.

"So, when is the brat gonna wake up?" Kai suddenly asked, resting his hands just behind his head.

"Keichi? He'll be asleep for quite a while," Kurama replied, casting a quick glance of at the pile of paperwork to be graded. Really, he should be grading those papers… should…

"I feel sorry for the kid…" Kai confided to Kurama, who looked over, surprised to see that for once Kai was serious.

"Why is that?"

"It's just hard to see him act the way he does… he used to be such a sweet kid… now he's a regular delinquent, though he does have a good deal of flair…" Kai muttered off the last part, smirking over at Kurama.

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?" Kurama had to ask after debating on whether or not to.

"Doesn't he remind of a certain someone? I mean, he's talented at stealing… getting girls, though he'll deny it, and can be extremely vicious… even I'm afraid of him!" Kai replied, shuddering at the last part.

"WHO exactly are you implying he is like?" Kurama asked dangerously.

"None other than your other self… Yoko Kurama!"

Kai had to duck as the remote for the TV went soaring through the air, nearly colliding with his head. Instead, it simply whizzed harmlessly through his hair. Glaring over at Kai, Kurama couldn't help but feel a little resentment as it seemed that Kai had the same idea he had been harboring for a while now.

"Hey, don't even think it!"

In his room, Keichi grumbled as he slowly woke up, for some reason not tiered though he kinda knew that he should be.

"Ow… my head…" he grumbled, rubbing his temples, trying desperately to ward off the headache that was settling across his brow. Right away he knew that he was up before school started. Way before. How did he know this? It was still dark outside. Sighing, he pushed himself off his bed, trying to ignore the fact that his brain seemed intent on breaking out of his skull.

Pulling himself to feet, he swayed for a few moments then took a tentative first step. He didn't fall down. That was good. Emboldened by his surprising success at walking he made his way to the old antique office desk that was shoved up against the far wall. The entire surface was surprisingly cluttered with odd bits of micro-chips, prototypes of various different laptops, and three gutted mp3 iPod nanos. Wires and bits of metal covered most of the wood. A thin laptop that glinted coldly in the light was sleeping, a small light pulsing a gentle green. Curling happily around the technology were various plants. Rose vines were protectively wrapped around a small slab of black steel that had many small indents, all perfectly circular. Timid vines from a nearby plant were tossing pencils around in some kind of odd game until Keichi deftly snatched one blue mechanical pencil out of the game.

"Stop playing around! It's night!" Keichi chastised, tossing the pencil into a drawer and watching a few of the plants slink off. All except the rose vines.

"Hey… thanks for watching over this."

Keichi delicately traced his fingers over their thorny ropes, watching a pure red bud blossom, filling the room with a pleasant scent that danced around the small space. His eyes still glazed from sleep, he watched the vines slowly slink off the piece of shadowy steel, picking it up for a moment, getting ready to gently press on of the small dents… when he heard the softest hint of laughter coming in from downstairs. How the noise got in his room… he didn't know until he examined the door, noticing that it was just barely open, and a small crack of light glowed slightly between the frame and the door.

Pushing it open timidly with a few fingers, he slipped the piece of technology in his hand deep into the pocket of his school uniform's slacks. As usual, he had forgotten to change out of the majority of his uniform, just slumping over his mattress before falling into a nearly dead sleep.

Downstairs, Kurama heard the slight moan of the door's joint, as it cried out just barely for oil. Looking over he saw his son standing at the top of the stairs, leaning on the oak railing, looking disgruntled. Obviously he had just woken up. And because it was way before school… this meant one of two things. One: Keichi finally matured and managed to wake himself up before school… or Two: Hell just froze over. Kurama considered the options, and chose number two.

"Huh? Kai?" Keichi mumbled, his brain trying to figure out just who the man was sitting downstairs with his father.

"Hey, the brat's awake for once!" Kai cried out mockingly, giving the young teen a teasing little grin.

"Kai!"

Ecstatic, Keichi raced down the stairs and it didn't seem that his feet even touched a single step and he nearly flew into Kai's arms, hugging him tightly.

"BRAT! I kinda can't breathe! Leggo!" Kai managed to gasp out, waiting for the teen to slowly ease up his grip.

Keichi managed to take a few steps back, grinning from ear to ear. Why was he so happy? Because, Kai was one of the few people who never lied to him. All he ever heard was brutal truth. And after hearing nothing but lies for a good portion of his life, it was refreshing.

"Keichi, what are you doing awake?" Kurama asked, looking over at his son, curious.

"How should I know?" Keichi replied, shrugging his shoulders offhandedly.

Sighing, Kurama just covered his eyes with one hand, smiling off to himself. It was amazing how neurotic his son could be at times.

"Well, I'm not complaining. I've missed ya kid. The Realm hasn't been the same since ya left," Kai stated, pulling himself off the chair and onto his feet, running his brittle fingers through Keichi's messy hair.

"It's probably been boring, huh?" Keichi asked, pushing Kai's hand out of his bangs.

"Terribly! Loki's bored as Hell, and don't even get me started on Hermes!" Kai laughed, finally shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans.

"I would have guessed as much. What were you talking to dad about?"

"Kai was just talking to me about how he hopes you don't get caught," Kurama suddenly added, cutting Kai to the chase to answer.

"Get caught doing what?"

"Following in your daddy's footsteps!" Kai replied, this time beating Kurama.

"What?"

Keichi was totally confused. It took a few seconds for him to realize just what Kai meant, until it finally clicked.

"I am not TRYING!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"And you're succeeding!" Kai chuckled slightly, stopping when he suddenly received identical glares from the father and son.

"Listen kid, just don't get caught," Kai added hastily, giving a final pat on Keichi's head and looking around.

"Keichi… you should be getting ready to go to school," Kurama nudged slightly.

Getting the message, Keichi brushed his bangs out of his eyes and made his way back up to his room. In the background he could hear his father chastise Kai for various things. Mainly for comparing him to Yoko Kurama, but partly for just being… well… Kai.

"Great…"

Keichi muttered off to himself as he fixed himself a modest lunch. It consisted mainly of onigiri and a few sushi rolls of dubious edibility that were sitting around the back of the fridge. After fishing his hands around a nearby cupboard he managed to pull out a rather dented can of cola and shrugged. What else was there to eat anyway? It's not like he had the time to fix up anything decent. Shoving the "edible" food into a paper bag he rammed it unceremoniously into his book bag and began to shove his shoes on.

Deciding to leave for class early he made his way rather briskly through the garden and out, not even bothering to tell his father he was leaving. After all, he had company and all.

"Listen, would you mind telling me what you're sent down here for?" Kurama had to ask Kai as he moved over the large stack of paperwork that needed to be graded.

"I wish I could," Kai replied almost bitterly as he tossed the remote up in the air, catching it as it came back down.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Kurama asked as he lugged the stack of homework up the stairs, letting it fall heavily onto the old oak dining table. "Are you trying to tell me that you can't?"

"It's exactly how it sounds. She panicked last minute, and trust me. No one can break those blasted curses of hers!"

Kurama rolled his eyes, taking this to be pure fiction though in the back of his mind he knew it was true.

"Why would Arisa do that in the first place?"

"Hah!" Kai exclaimed, snatching the remote of the air with a bit more force than really needed. "I love how you just think that everything's going to be great. Do you know what kind a woman she is? Just looked what she did to your son! Are you really that dense?"

"No." Kurama replied curtly, sinking disheartened into a dining room chair, choosing to delay the grading for just a while longer. "I know what she's done. And trust me, it's not easy trying to fix what she's done. Especially when your own son doesn't trust you." It was amazing; Kurama really did look older as he pushed his bangs out his eyes, staring off at some patch of air.

"Can you blame that brat? If I had his past, I'd be just as mistrustful of people!" Kai added defensively.

Though he'd never admit it to anyone, he secretly felt guilty about Keichi's past. Still convinced that he could have done more for the child, it often kept him up late at night. Not that he got much sleep anyway.

"It's just not easy…" Kurama trailed off remorsefully while tapping the tip of his pencil against a test form.

"Did you really think parenting would be? Just look what it's done to her!"

Curious as to what Kai was implying, Kurama looked up at the man.

"Just how is she?"

"Horrible. Not a day goes by that something doesn't shatter! A mere mention of the boy's name and she throws a fit. She'll oft go on about how she doesn't know how you can live with a monster anymore. I guess with the recent circumstances, she's been just a bit… well… batty," Kai explained, taking a rather large gasp of air at the end of his explanation.

"What situation?" Kurama asked, forgetting again about grading.

"There's another brat running around. That's all I can say. And trust me, if Keichi finds out… there might be Hell to pay," Kai groaned.

Kurama watched as the young man straightened up, waved a jaunty little good bye wave with one hand… and just that sudden, faded out from Ningenkai. What did Kai mean by that? Truthfully, he was puzzled.

His emerald eyes fell to the paperwork awaiting him and he gave an almighty sigh, his shoulder's drooped as though the world was weighing on them and pulled out a red pen. He had work to grade, and now really wasn't the time to be wondering about Kai's painfully cryptic answers. Oh, later on he'd curse himself, but for now, the only thing on his mind was grading…

-Another end to another chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed, as promised, I'll respond! And next chappy the rest of the YYH kids get to make an appearance. FINALLY! As if Keichi hasn't enough of the spot light (which is truthfully an office lamp) I do have a few questions. What do you think of the title and the summary. And should I name all the chapters? It's all up to you guys! Review and tell me what you think.

-pointless people of Pluto: OMG! Love your name! And thanks!

-HieiFan666: Don't worry about the not reviewing. Creepy though… I've done that before, reading but not reviewing… Thanks! I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter! Absolutely ecstatic! Arisa may be the worst mother of all time, but it's only because she's really dimwitted! Don't worry though, both Hiei and Keichi will gladly volunteer to slap her around


	8. Preparations

-Heh, finally got off the couch to sit in front of the computer… I really didn't do much, did I? Nah, decided it was time I sat down and started to write more on this fanfic! Finally, we can let the story line progress! After finally getting back onto my computer, I realized that I really needed to write this. I mean, we finally got the basics of Keichi's past out of the way (though later on the rest of the YYH Kids get to find out) and Woot! Now then, enough stalling!

As usual, Keichi barely made it to class in time. And, as usual, his teacher was sorely disappointed. Unfortunately for our young Underworld Criminal to be, most of the periods passed by in one of those odd blurs of nervousness, that is until P.E. Besides first period grammar class, P.E was the only other period he had collectively with Appoline, Midori and Samui.

"Minamino! Would you just run for once in your lazy life!" the teacher bellowed at Keichi as he jogged around the track, his mind far to busy to be muddled with such trivial matters as physical fitness.

"**MINAMINO**!"

_THAT _got Keichi's attention as his teacher's gravelly voice raked painfully across his delicate ears. (damn, being half kitsune sucks when you get yelled at a lot) Stumbling to an awkward halt, Keichi quickly looked over at his teacher.

The middle aged, overweight man's face was a brilliant shade of red from yelling, making Keichi cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. The teacher glowered at him, tapping one Reebok covered foot against the hard clay of the track.

"Nani, Sensei?" Keichi asked as politely as he could muster, though he couldn't help but keep a rather patronizing tone to his voice.

"Minamino, I know you can run faster than most of the kids here…" he stopped to take a breath and Keichi leaned back, expecting the scolding he was going to get, "**SO WHY DON'T YOU!**"

"Heh, I'm motivationally challenged?" Keichi suggested, shrugging his shoulders off handishly.

"How many times do I have to tell you… THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE!"

"Obviously you'll still have to tell me one more time."

"Ugh… just run… finished the six laps and see if I care what you do afterwards!"

Sighing off to himself, Keichi stepped back onto the track and quickly began to run, finished the laps off and then made his way up to where he had seen what had appeared to be one of the few old trees on the school's grounds. Within seconds he had scrambled up the grizzled trunk and was sitting happily on the highest sturdy branch he could find. Leaning happily up against the elegantly tapered trunk he peered through the thinning leaves.

Walking over from the other side of field, deep in conversation with Midori was Samui. Not wanting to be found Keichi placed one palm against the tree and watched as fresh emerald leaves unfurled from the branches all over, quickly hiding him from their sight. Whispering a quiet thanks to the tree he waited and watched and listened as Samui and Midori walked ever closer. Stopping just under the branches, Keichi listened quietly in on their conversation. (Yes, this is eavesdropping, but what can you do? It's Keichi!)

"Do you realize that what you did was exceedingly stupid!" Samui exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air while Midori just smiled back at him, completely unfazed.

"Oh come on! We found it, we had all the right!"

What exactly are they talking about? Just the other night… Samui was hanging out at Midori's place while their bratty siblings were out at the park playing when Midori suddenly pulled out what had appeared to be a make-up compact. Curious like any other person, the two teens had opened it and… someone started to talk to them. (Koenma in Teen form. Thank god the brat can stay that way for longer now…)

This incident left them with two things. They were now both Spirit Detectives like their fathers before them (though their daddy's are retired and just don't talk about it!) and a mission. They needed to stop two Underworld Criminals before they stole two possibly dangerous items. Fun, huh? Though there was a slight problem. The only information that Koenma had was what they were going to steal and when. Names were still as elusive as a good Stephen King novel. (Sorry, that is not in any way Sabs opinion, just mine! Gomen) Okay, end of this sorta flashback!

"We have no clue who they are!" Samui nearly screamed back.

"Calm down! They might just be third rate burglars!" Midori replied calmly, pushing her hair over her shoulder.

Up in the branches, Keichi took offense to the comment. Burglar? Not him!

"Or demon thieves from the Makai guilds!" Samui retorted angrily.

"What's the chance of that? Plus, it's not like we know the people!" (How wrong she is…)

"Just don't mess this up!" Samui hissed, looking around to make sure no was listening in. Sadly, like most people he didn't look up. If he might have he would have just barely seen the laces of Keichi's deep green Converse Chucks.

"Like I said, relax! My dad worked for Koenma… and so did you dad! And nothing bad happened!" Midori shrugged.

"N..Nothing BAD!" Samui cried out (Samui's expression: 0.o) "YOU'RE DAD DIED!"

"He came back, didn't he?"

Deciding to finally speak up, Keichi jumped happily into their conversation.

"Too bad! But Samui's got a point, you really shouldn't be messing with Koenma."

Instantly the two below him looked up, their eyes widening as they saw Keichi, grinning down at them like the Cheshire Cat. It suddenly dawned on the two just what this meant.

"How long have you been eaves dropping!" Samui demanded, acting oddly out of character for he was normally a calm individual.

"I beg your pardon! I have never dropped an eave in my life!" Keichi relied in mock outrage.

"Answer him! How long have you been listening?" Midori asked sharply, tugging on a stray lace of Keichi's shoes.

"I promise, I didn't hear too much… just something about Koenma, underworld thieves, items and Midori's dad kickin' the bucket," Keichi shrugged, pulling his feet out of his classmates reach.

"So, just about everything?" Samui asked, bored with Keichi's ever cryptic answers.

"Yup."

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Midori asked, though it seemed more like she was saying "You better not tell anyone."

"Oooh… scary. What do you think I'm gonna do, jump on top of this tree and yell it out to the school?" Keichi cocked an eye brow at her. "I mean… _who would believe me?"_

"Half the conspiracy theorist and religious nuts here," Samui replied, sliding down the tree to sit on his knees in the grass.

"Listen, just don't do it… it could get dangerous," Keichi warned, standing calmly on the branch.

"Really? I think this is just some idiots fooling around. We'll catch 'em!" Midori exclaimed, punching her fist through the air.

"But you don't even know who they are," Keichi reminded, wagging a finger at her.

The fire that had been driving her on seemed to be extinguished for a moment as Keichi brought up the rather disheartening fact. Trying to shake it off she started up again.

"Doesn't matter! I'll become the best spirit detective! Even better then my dad!" She cried out, jumping happily into the air and moved out of the shade of the tree to stand under the sun.

"You are an odd ningen," Keichi muttered, stepping off the branch.

Samui watched as Keichi fell quickly towards the ground, landing softly in the grass like a cat. Pulling himself up, he flicked his hair over a shoulder and grinned.

"Class is coming to an end. See ya later," he began to walk off, waving a hand casually over one shoulder.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Midori called after him.

"Hm?" He turned around halfway, looking over at them across one shoulder and gave an odd little smile. "To ruin my life like always!"

Laughing at his own personal little joke he walked off, tapping a hand against his leg as he went into the P.E lockers.

"Man, I just don't get him!" Midori groaned. "Spoiled rich kid."

"I don't think so…" Samui muttered.

Like most everybody else at the school, they believed the fake story of Keichi's past that he had been telling for ages. According to the stories, his mother disappeared right after his birth, leaving him to be raised by his rich, snotty relatives until the last one died off. Then he was left as a burden to his kind father (None of the students know who his dad is though…)

It was only lately that Samui had begun to doubt the story. Though he had only known Keichi for a while there was something that he just couldn't place about him. A sort of pain and sadness. Though it was faint, he was curious just where it came from.

10 minutes later the bell rang and school ended…

Sighing, Keichi shrugged his book bag's strap higher up on his shoulders and gave a light heartened skip on his right foot. What was he really going to do? Tonight he was going to steal an underworld item… and ruin his life. As if his life wasn't hard enough already. Deciding to take a shortcut he made his way through the nearby park leaning up against one of the trees. One hand dug absentmindedly around his bag until he pulled out a battered black case.

Unclasping the small gold locks he gently pulled the top lid up, making the tiny hinges creak. Nestled gently in the deep red velvet was a beautiful mahogany flute covered in gold keys. Running down the smooth back of the flute was a long stemmed rose inlaid. The petals were ruby and the stem and leaves pure jade. An old gift his father gave him on his eleventh birthday.

Gently pushing the parts together he lifted the instrument to his lips and gently blew into the mouthpiece. A soft, reedy tone floated into the air. Nodding he began to play an improvised little tune, letting his feelings of nervousness and agitation be woven into a rather quick little melody.

Deciding that it was time to leave he continued his little tune as he walked down the walkway. By the time he had reached the house his tune had changed to a slightly more cheerful one and much to his surprise his dad was home and standing at the door, smiling slightly.

"Don't you have school to teach?" Keichi asked as he pulled the flute away from his mouth.

"What? School? Oh yes, but I decided to call in sick," Kurama explained, taking Keichi's bag off his shoulder and leading him into the house's entry way.

"You normally don't do that… finally deciding to quit and let Katakana Corps. Take over the income?" Keichi asked, hopeful that his father might actually spend more time and home and relax.

"In your dreams. I'm here…" he waited until the door was closed and locked before he finished his sentence, "To help make sure you don't get caught."

Keichi sighed. He was trying his hardest to delay the inevitable and it seemed that the dawdling had finally been forced to some to an end.

"Does this mean I have to get ready?" Keichi asked, hanging his head at his father who just looked kindly at his son.

Looking at Keichi reminded Kurama of how he felt when he had to steal the Mirror of Forlorn Hope. Shaking off the nostalgic feeling he gently pulled the flute out of his son's fingers and placed it gently on the bench to his left.

"Yes, I want to make sure you don't get caught," Kurama replied coolly, now taking the case from his son and putting the beautiful instrument away.

"Well that's kind," Keichi sighed, shoving his book bag under the bench with one toe while using his left hand to take off the shoe on the other foot.

"Get ready," Kurama replied, pointing over at Keichi's room.

Muttering darkly over to himself Keichi walked into his room, pulling out the chair from under his desk and looking down at the gutted iPod nanos that were scattered all over the desk's countertop and pulled one closer to him, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a pair of dark sunglasses and a small handheld device.

Within minutes he had pressed the thin tip of the handheld gadget to a small chip of Nano and watched bright blue sparks jump off as small green and blue cords were fried onto the chip and waited until it cooled to meld the face plate back on and gently place it back on the desk.

After cleaning himself up, eating dinner and getting dressed in more comfortable clothing, Keichi pulled out a worn black satchel bag and tossed the one Nano he had just finished upgrading, a pair of thin black gloves, slender black reading glasses shoved in their metal case and a battered bag full to the brim with something.

Pulling it over his head and strapping across one shoulder he buckled the flap closed and sighed, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"My, you look every bit the thief," a voice spoke behind Keichi, causing him to start and look around. Leaning casually up against his door jam was Kurama who was smiling slightly at him.

"Oh… heh!" Keichi laughed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, grinning over at his father goofily.

Kurama took a good long look at his son. The teen was dressed in a loose pair of black pants that fell to the length of Capri pants, falling mid calf. Wrapped around the rest of his thin calves and ankles were snow white bandages that secured his soft soled black flats on his feet. His upper body was covered in a tight sleeves turtle neck shirt, trimmed in silver. Like his ankles his arms were covered like his legs, in white bandages from the elbow down, braced in case he had to fight. Fingertips were bare though, he'd need them. Hanging from a thin silver chain was a tarnished medallion the size of a silver dollar. Engraved on its surface was an archaic mark. It was Kurama's first time seeing it and now he was curious, walking over to his child and gently holding it up between his finger and letting the light glint off of it.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, staring at the fading marks.

"I don't remember anymore… I've had it for as long as I can remember," Keichi shrugged, tugging it out of his father's grasp. "All I know is that I've never stolen anything without wearing it!"

"So it's a good luck charm?" Kurama asked, finally letting go of the item.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Why exactly are you leaving early?" Kurama asked, running his hands through his son's long hair.

"Because supposedly some spirit detectives found out… or something," he replied.

"Wonderful," Kurama sighed then made an annoyed face, "you're hair is too long, it needs to be cut."

"Cut? And should you really be lecturing me on long hair?" Keichi retorted, tugging his fingers at his own unruly locks.

"It might get in the way, just warning."

Thinking about it, Keichi ran his fingers through his hair and Kurama watched as his son pulled his fingers away, revealing the now standard cut for most young boys (the kind of haircut you see at Hollister and Abercrombie and Fitch (blargh. Can't stand the store…)

"Better?"

"Much."

(The reason Keichi can do this? Because his mother is gifted with shape shifting, and since most Fox Sprits also posses the ability, Keichi managed to posses the ability too. In fact, he is amazingly talented at shape shifting that he can even manipulate his spiritual energy to replicate the person's own. Fascinating talent!)

Taking a deep breath, Keichi shoved the thick old black cloak his father had given him ages ago into his satchel bag. As he made his way down the stairs and to the door, he was almost out the door and into the abyssal dark of night when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck, alright, come back quickly, and I'll make sure you have an alibi," Kurama replied.

Thinking about it long and hard he couldn't help but pull his son into a hug, resting his chin on the top of Keichi's head. It was amazing how quickly his kid had grown up but it seemed to be mainly because the teen never even a had a childhood he could remember. And with that thought he let go and watched his on hike the bag higher on his shoulder and run off…

-Tren: Yeah… it's a amazing how quickly kids grow up…

-Tynann: Too true!

-Tren: Yeah, one minute they're innocent and cute… the next minute their becoming underworld criminals on the most wanted list!

-Tynann: Right!... 0.o wait…

-Tren: Oh, that's right. You don't know who Tynann is, sorry he's my fav. Character out of this manga I'm being forced to write/draw. Want a summary on him? Later, next chaper.

-Tynann: Lovely… I feel unloved. Isn't it time for you to do reader responses?

-Tren: Oh yeah. Also, just as a warning, I don't care if you flame… but my partner in crime Sabs is more than happy to give you a personal visit (Shows Sabs holding bloody Rubber Mallet) So thanx. Now to respond:

-AbhorsenSabriel87: Yes, they will. And sorry, I've begun to include you, though Tynann just popped in. I've got it up as soon as possible and would you stop buggin' me about my grammar! It sucks, get used to it!

-nekoofdeath: Yay! You're a new reader! Please continue to review. Glad you love it.

-pointless people of Pluto: I will keep going. If I don't, Sab's'll kill me!

-HieiFan666: Don't worry about it! (I often lapse into a British accent!) Glad the chapter was upsetting but not bad? I mean, yeah, Keichi's life sucks, and will only continue to get worse… oops, did I just say too much? Kai is also a fun character, ne? I'll try to make sure he'll stop by frequently. But is it a good thing that Keichi's past and soon to be future upsets you this much? I mean, Keichi one of the darkest characters there, except for Appoline, but this can be debated. Hope I updated soon enough for you.

-Niana Kuonji: Yeah, people really don't give kids enough credit! And yeah… I'm the same way, crash hard, crash long, run to make up for lost time!

-Until next chapter, Cheerio.


	9. Hell in a Handbasket

-Tren: Oh my, lookie here! I'm back!

-Tynann: Why do you always start with some lame 80's era welcome?

-Tren: Hm… I really don't know… (looks off confused)

-Tynann: Right… (pokes Tren)

-Tren: Huh! Oh yeah, "A.N" section. Blargh. To all of you who were nice enough to review, you'll be responded to at the end of this chapter.

-Tynann: To those of you who added Trenity170 and this story to you alerts and favorites, we thank you wholly and fully.

-Tren: And if you did none of this… you have issues! But who am I to talk?

-Tynann: Yes… who are you to talk about issues?

-Tren: (GLARE) Fine… (through gritted teeth and fake smile) I hope you enjoy this story while I have a little chat when Tynann here!

-Tynann: Uh… oh… (runs off)

---------

Finally Keichi came to a halting stop, bending over his knees while waiting for his breath to finally catch up to him. This was where he was supposed to meet Lin… now then, where was she?

"Good to see you finally made it," came the cold voice that he was expecting. Wiping a small bit of sweat of out his eyes he looked at the dark clad figure that landing noiselessly in front of him from the tree.

"Heh, for once I wasn't late!" Keichi laughed, pulling the Nano out of his bag and casting a quick glance over the gently glowing screen.

"You're five minutes late," Lin replied curtly, staring at him with that one red eye.

"Nope! This says I'm only a minute late!" was Keichi reply as he held the mp3 player out like a prize.

"Then it's slow."

"Hm…" he looked down at it then made a slight face and laughed embarrassedly as pressed the middle button and sighed. "Oops, my bad. It was actually on Stopwatch mode!"

Now, I'll be honest. Lin was beginning to have doubts about this young thief as he pocketed the small iPod and grinned down at her goofily.

"Well, shall we be going? I mean, there's no time like the present so let's get shakin' bacon!" Keichi cried out, rubbing his hands together and blowing on the cold tips of his fingers.

"Hn, fine. If you can keep up with me," was Lin's reply as she darted off, deceptively fast for her diminutive size.

In all truth, Keichi was more than happy to try his hardest to keep up with her, drawing quick gasps of breath as he could have sworn a rib was going to burst from his side any moment now, what with the way it was aching. After what seemed to be an eternity of silence, Keichi finally spoke up.

"So… what exactly happened to you in Makai?" he asked calmly, pushing his now short hair behind one ear.

"What?" She asked coldly, trying to not sound interested.

"Hm, trying to act like you don't remember? Can't blame ya, but…" he trailed off purposely, letting the uncomfortable tension between them that urged the small shadow on.

"if you would like to stay alive by the end of the night, I recommend that you keep your mouth shut," she responded and unless Keichi was mistaken, cold anger was threaded through each word.

You see, Keichi isn't as dumb as most people think he is. After pulling a few strings, he managed to find some information about the shadowy person named Lin. What he found wasn't really comforting. Lin was an Assassin, a certified member of a Makai guild of Assassins, though was kicked out. Reasons were unspecified though it happened just after there was a report of an extremely large mass murder of the guild's members. Interesting, hm?

"Fine, fine, I'll drop it, but isn't it a pretty creepy coincidence?" he asked, watching as the building was coming into the view.

"What did I just say?" Lin asked coldly over her shoulder at him.

"Fine, fine, you're welcome to kill me if you want. Betcha' there'll be quite a few happy people," Keichi replied, and Lin was surprised to hear there was no anger or bitterness in his voice. Just the sound of someone who was speaking the truth that he had known since childhood.

"Hn. There's no fun in killing someone who wants to die," Lin muttered off.

Dusting his hands off and reaching into his bag Keichi pulled out the little Nano and grinned at her. They were now standing in front of what seemed to a normal outlet box attached to the outside of the breathtakingly beautiful house.

"Now, to get the door to open for us, we're gonna need this!" Keichi exclaimed happily, holding the mp3 out there for her to look at.

"_What_ are you doing to do with that?" Lin asked scathingly, wondering what he was going to do. Blast music at the security system?

In this moment, Lin began to think that… this probably wasn't the best choice. Forget beginning to have doubts, now they were visiting for dinner.

"How dare you think that low of me!" Keichi cried out in shock, mocking her with every word. Grinning at her almost crazily he unwrapped the ear bud's cord from around the sleek gadget and showed the caps of the small buds to her. With one swift movement he pulled at them until the simply tugged off.

Now she understood. They were nothing more than rather authentic look fake caps to cover two port cords. (Tren: For plugging into items.)

"You see, I decided that if I was ever going to break into security systems, it would be too much of a hassle for me to lug around my laptop with spare batteries and such. Yeah, too much pointless irritation if you ask me," Keichi ranted, looking over at Appoline.

"Right," she replied, acting like she actually understood what he was saying.

"So instead I managed to use the lab at my company to work on upgrading this harmless little mp3 player so that it becomes," he pushed the plugs into the bottom of the small stainless steel security box that was hidden behind the dull green casing that hid it. There was slight beeping noise and sudden, racing down the screen were hundreds of little symbol that looked like they belonged on the matrix. "It becomes capable of hacking!" Keichi replied with a flourish.

"Clever," she muttered, feeling slightly better that she was working with Keichi. This was shattered in a shower of neon stars when she watched as the teen reached into his satchel bag and pulled out two things.

In one hand was a thin pair of black rimmed glasses which he opened with a flick and perched on the tip of his nose. This made sense, considering the fact that most of small symbols running down the Nano's screen were far too small to read normally… but it was what was in his other hand that scared her. It was a rather familiar red box. (Tren: Can you guess what it is?) Pushing the cardboard top off he reached in and promptly pulled out three slender sticks of Pocky and stuck one in his mouth, the other two jammed between his fingers.

Yeah, Lin no longer had any linger doubts. In fact, they were stuck there, staying for ages. This could probably be one of the worst decisions since the creation of that crappy Batman and Robin movie, complete with plastic nipples… (Tynann: I forgot all about that! GROSS! Tren: Yeah… one of the worst mistakes…) Why didn't she try to find someone else? Someone sane… and preferably… professional?

"What in God's earth are you doing?" Lin asked, trying to keep calm.

"Hm?" Keichi asked, pushing the Pocky deeper into his mouth with one finger. "Snacking, it's gonna take a few minutes to hack in, and then it'll all be down hill from there."

Lin watched distastefully as he offered the red box to her.

"No thank you," she replied with clipped words.

"Too bad, hm… just a second," he muttered as he chomped one of the other chocolate covered sticks and grinned.

True to his word, in three minutes there was a minute beep as it informed them that they were now connected with the security systems.

Now, for the normal hacker it would take around five hours to get in. The reason why Keichi was so frickin' fast? He was the CEO of his mother's old family company, Katakana Corporations. (Tren: Yes, Katakana, like the alphabet) Katakana Corp. created many electronics, from computers, game systems, and more recently top of the line, unbeatable security systems. Those security systems came from Keichi, who decided that who better to create safety gizmos than a thief? Right? Though he never had a clue that he'd be breaking into his own… But of course, Keichi was one of the best hackers around, mainly because of the necessity of hacking in his daily job.

"And, voila, we're in," he replied, chomping down on the last stick of Pocky and tossing the box back into his bag.

"Great, can we go in now?" Lin asked impatiently, tapping one foot against the floor.

"Yup, next we need to get into the main security box, and that's it! Piece o' cake… or pie… or whatever. Whatever flips your lid," Keichi replied, unplugging the mp3 player walking over the main door, opening it cautiously.

Since there were no sirens or silent alarms, they were safe. And YES! Due to the fact that Keichi actually does have good hearing (Tren: When he wants to! Selective hearing…he's like me!) he can immediately tell when a silent alarm goes off. Pushing the door father open he waited for Lin to go in before following.

This was the part that always bugged Keichi. No matter how many times his sensei back at the Thieves Guild would chastise him, his fear of silence always made life hard when breaking into deadly quiet houses. His fingers trembling slightly, he rushed over to the small, shiny black steel box, pressing gently on the dimly glowing blue pad, watching as the small under casing slip open, revealing the ports. Plugging the totally pimped out mp3 (Tynann: Sorry for Tren's sudden outburst of freaky Slang… She's been watching to much of Pimp My Ride) into the security box and began to hack.

"The room we need to get to is on the other side of this door, there are motion sensors, laser trip beams, and…" Lin was cut off.

"Yeah, lots of bad stuff to trip. I can get all of it off, except the fact that if we remove the glass… we're screwed. The pressure sensors are in no way attached to technology, it's completely caveman. So this means, we need to get to the item without removing the glass, I can do it pretty quickly… can you though?" he asked, looking up at Lin from where he was crouched on his knees.

"Hn. I have my ways, just continue," she replied coldly.

"Alrigh-y…" there was an awkward silence that was broken with another beep.

"We're in." Keichi informed almost breathlessly.

It took the two only seconds to leave the Nano plugged and primed and for the two to race into the room, darting among various expensive items to reach their goals…

Completely unaware to the two thieves inside, the Spirit Detectives, Midori and Samui, were outside.

Sitting cross-legged in the grass was Midori as she used the wireless port in her laptop to access the security systems. Guess what kind of computer Midori uses? Katakana Corp.'s two year old model. Of course, she's upgraded it and was ready to hack into the security. And guess what she found?

-Tren: Have fun! Got this chapter done and am now feverently trying to finish Alternate Universe Vol. 1 now…. But yeah! BTW, Tynann will not be helping me this AN section… RIGHT? (glares)

Tynann: Ugh… right… (Tynann now being taken away by ambulance)

Tren: But yeah! (smiles) I just got my Halloween costume done! (my friends are going as Hiei, Naruto, random demon, and then I'm that chick from Street Fighters! I found the dress, and those freaky puffy pants and finally figured out how to get my Bao Buns to stay on! Next, reader reviews!

-Kittyluv: Hello! Don't worry, it's not stupid at all. But if I'm your twin, who's the evil one? But I really do feel for you! And bloody passion is a great way to despise the marching season! Those Cymbals hurt! Not to mention drummers are so frickin' evil for hittin' em' so hard! (And I'm ready to cry cuz' I just found out my school is going into the playoffs for KING-CO Champs! Which means long roadtrips AND having to play cymbals! (sobs) and yes, Oboist is a word! Though I'm happy with my new English Horn solo! It's okay though, I cry often because of my cymbals! My oboe Enzo and my English Horn Kurama are so much better! Good luck with your cymbals to! And YAY! We're in the same boat!

Nekoofdeath: Thank you! I love it when people ask me questions about the characters that way I can answer and help you all out. Yes, Midori is partly Mazoku, but pretty darn small on it because… well… her father didn't have all that much, ya know?

Sugar high water uma: Thank you for thinking it's good and fascinating. If you were possessed… please don't puke pea soup! And please don't have my head! But yeah, death threat reviews are pretty awesome! And don't worry, I'm random! Just ask Sabs.

Speaking of Sabs….

AbhorsenSabriel87: Blah blah blah. Yeah, I know you'll never stop buggin' me about grammer! As you can see, the next one is up. BTW, to all of you reading this, READ THIS CHICK'S STORIES! THEY ARE AWESOME!

ShadeSpirit: than you for commending me. Yeah, I hate YYHkids fics. But decided that since I'd read sooo many bad ones, I might as well try to make a better one! Right? Heh, but it has helped!

Tren: So that's it, until next chapter, Hasta la bye bye!


	10. Technical Difficulties

-Tren: Hello to all of you reading this fanfic, be it for the first time or even better, if you're a serial reader! I'm sooo excited to be writing this out! Ya see, I'm working on this and another fanfic that I might put up… but that depends… I don't really know if it's good or not!

Tynann: Of course, the only problem is that Tren is phobic that she really can't write…

Tren: Hmph… I am quite grateful to all of you who reviewed, really! But let me stop stalling, since it did leave you with a cliffy and all… so please, ENJOY!

There were only five people in the world who could hack into the latest Katakana security systems. Number One was the creator Keichi. Number two was in prison, but number three was Midori Urameshi.

Midori would have never started hacking, but since her father was almost perpetually in prison and she wanted to check up on him she started just to check in on him. Now she had her trusty, year old laptop from Dell that had more firewalls than the pentagon and one of the most state of the art, custom hacking programs.

Now at the moment Midori and Samui were outside of the house that was being robbed by two underworld criminals, and Midori had even just hacked into security's program when what did she see? Someone else had hacked in too! Grinning to herself she let her fingers tap a few keys and waited. This was gonna be fun.

Inside the house, Keichi was pulling the flute out through the glass when he heard something beep and then just barely there was a slight humming noise. It took only a second for him to realize just what was happening. With surprising agility he pulled his hand out of the glass with the flute still grasped in his fingers and as he raced to the mp3 player, skidding to a halt on his knees while the rest of his body turned solid.

With one glance at the screen he could have sworn his heart was going to stop.

"What's happening?" he heard Lin ask as she slowly, somehow, pulled the sword out of its case.

"Someone's hacking us!" Keichi replied, staring at the screen in horror.

"Which means…" Lin trailed off as the thin network of red lasers flicked back on.

Moving out of the way, Lin managed to contort herself so she wasn't touching the multitude of thin red beams that hissed through the air fiercely. Through her one eye she watched at Keichi's fingers spun around the dial of the Nano, feverently fighting whoever was hacking….

Meanwhile, Outside of the House…

Cackling merrily to herself, Midori's flexed her fingers and began to work her techno-magic on the keys. With a casual flick of the wrist and three clicks later, the beams which had somehow been deactivated were back on.

"What's going on?" Samui asked, his eyes trying to scan the foreign symbols on the screen but alas, it only made his head hurt.

"For some reason the security was left off… maybe that Narue chick did it?" Midori asked pressing a few more keys when there was an angry beep from the small speakers of her laptop.

"What was that?"

"THAT was my computer's warning. Something's entering it's hard drive," Midori mumbled, her brow furrowing deeper as she tried to fight off the unknown hacker…

Back in the House…

Keichi had given up on just using the small dais and had with one had deftly pulled out a wafer thin, folding keyboard and flicked it open, pulling it into one of the iPod's many ports. Against her will Lin was surprised to see the dexterity of Keichi's fingers as they flew across the flat surface, hitting each heat sensitive square, sending codes through to Midori's computer.

"I have good new and bad news…" he muttered through the Pocky he had once again shoved into his mouth.

Through gritted teeth Lin replied.

"What's the bad news?"

"The Spirit Detectives have arrived early," he explained, shoving another chocolate covered stick in his mouth.

"And… the…" Lin grimaced slightly from the strain of holding her rather awkward position. "What is the good news?"

"There isn't a better hacker than me around here, so I'll get those lasers off soon… and you can get out of that lovely Cirque de Solei contortionist shape!" He replied, giving her a rather carefree grin.

'_Great, just great. This kid thinks it's a game…_," she thought off darkly, ignoring the jabbing pain that raced up one leg.

"In fact… I've just broken through the first firewall. Piece O' Cake from there!" he announced…

Back outside…

"GAH! Just who does this hacker think he is! He's messing with our operation!" Midori growled at the laptop's plasma screen, her typing becoming a bit more violent that Samui was used to.

"First Firewall Down…. Second Firewall Down… Third Firewall Down…" The computer read off in brash Japanese voice with a distinct Osaka accent.

"I'm guessing what that things' saying isn't good?" Samui asked quietly, looking around the house with a pair of crisp black binoculars.

"No! It isn't!"

"Hacker has completely entered hard drive," the computer reported…

With the Thieves

"AHA!" Keichi cried out triumphantly, and with two taps of a key the lasers turned off.

With amazing speed Lin raced over to his side, holding a sword in one hand.

"Now then… to buy us some time… injecting my hacker ware into her computer…" he waited and grinned. "Let's get the Hell out of here!"

Outside…

Midori watched disgusted as the hacker's software infected hers and a small Chibi raced onto the screen. It was of a kitsune, though it's gold eyes were tinged with a pale green. It cracked a wicked little grin.

"Hello!" It's cute, tiny little voice called through the speakers, waving jovially.

"It speaks!" Samui exclaimed as the small thing ran across the screen and stood there, its tiny legs apart and its hands on its hips.

"That's right! I'm an AI for your information!" It cried out indignantly.

"Artificial Intelligence? Just who is its owner?" Midori wondered, pressing a few keys and trying to rid her laptop of it.

"Nuh-uh, not gonna work. Just who do you think you are, hacking into MY own security systems?" It asked, shaking a finger at her.

"What did it say?" Samui asked.

"Its computer system?" Midori sputtered.

"You should be honored, you've just been hacked by the CEO of Katakana Corporations!" it cried out gleefully, reaching behind its little back.

"THE CEO!" Samui couldn't help but burst out.

"And as a way of saying good job… I have a present!" it continued, pulling out a large parcel wrapped in red.

"I have a bad feeling…" Midori muttered, trying to rid her screen of the offensive Chibi and its horrid little gift… but it was too late. The virtual wrapping paper disappeared to reveal a small gray rimmed clock that was quickly counting down.

"You have one minute to throw this laptop into the air before it'll explode in your face… but in your case, it might improve your looks!" the Chibi Kitsune insulted and then proceeded to laugh its comically large head.

"WHY YOU!" Midori howled at the electronic prankster as the clocked ticked down.

"Just throw it into the air already! The clock's almost done!" Samui cried out, throwing the laptop far into the air and watched as it burst into thousands of little silicone pieces.

"AWWW! That was my favorite laptop!" she moaned and randomly shot off a spirit blast. But it seemed that she had inherited her father's luck as the spiritual bullet went flying right to the two thieves that were sneaking off during the commotion.

With the "thieves"

Just as they sneaked out of the backdoor (I mean, who ever uses the front door now-a-days?) when Keichi found himself being pushed into the grass.

"GET DOWN!" Lin's voice called to him as she shoved him to the ground.

A burning sensation raced up her right arm the spirit blast grazed her forearm. Gritting her teeth she let herself be pushed off Keichi as he struggled up, spitting grass out of his mouth.

"What the HELL was that?"

"A spirit blast. We have company, start running and shed that form!" Lin ordered, getting up quickly and immediately began to run into the forest.

One quick glance was all that Keichi needed to keep get him up and running. The Spirit Detectives had noticed their hasty exit and were now running as fast as their legs could carry them. Not even off the ground yet, Keichi was off and sprinting, darting through the woods and for once, on the heels Lin.

Looking quickly over her shoulder Lin watched as Keichi gained on her and changed his shape rapidly, straight into his Kitsune form. His short hair quickly lengthened and turned pure silver and his one green eye rapidly faded to gold. Due to the strain, the blue seals on his wrists raced up his arms in protest. He had only been a Kitsune for about a week now, forcing his body into it's demonic form was a bit more than he could handle at the time.

'_It's amazing how much he looks like his father…_' Lin thought off to herself, though she did have to admit, unlike his father, Yoko, Keichi's skin still kept its deep summer tan.

"STOP RUNNING!" Midori's voice called out to the two and Keichi just grinned over at Lin, still as offbeat as ever.

"Do they actually think people will stop?" he asked veering slightly to the right to avoid a rather large oak tree.

Not bothering with an answer Lin just rolled her eye and increased her speed, her fingers tightened on the double edged sword she stole.

"I SAID STOP!" Midori screamed out, angry as all get out.

"Just leave them to me," Samui muttered under his breath, wishing deeply that he hadn't so desperately skipped out on P.E class.

Pressing his hands together he began to mutter the incantation that his mother had taught him and Midori shivered as a cool wind swept around her partner. As soon as he said the last word he dove to the ground, pressing his palms to the grass and watched as frost, quickly followed by thick ice spread from his hands and trapped the first thief, sending it sliding into a tree. Something cracked. The second thief, the shorter one, was still running.

"Under the orders of Lord Koenma, you are to be arrested," Samui stated calmly as Midori pointed her finger directly as the Kitsune who was struggling to get up.

"Don't think you've caught me yet," Keichi gasped, grasping at side, where one rib was aching horribly. He could have sworn that something broke.

"What do you think you're gonna do?" Midori called to him, leveling her spirit gun with him while the ice coated all the trees, making sure that that Kitsune wasn't gonna use plants against them.

Sighing, Keichi didn't know what else he was going do. Pushing himself off the floor he planted his feet on the icy floor, making sure he couldn't slide anymore. Flexing his long, tan fingers he gently lifted the Flute of Summoning to his lips and gently began to blow through it, warming the old wood until one low note emerged out into the freezing air.

"What does he think he's doin'?" Midori asked Samui under her breath as she watched this unknown Kitsune slowly change notes and begin to play a warm, sad melody.

"I'm not sure. You'd have to be pretty powerful to get a result with that instrument, not to mention you'd have to know the flute pretty well," Samui replied quietly, wiping a small bead of sweat off his forehead. Wait… why was he sweating?

Keichi kept playing his notes, working his spiritual and godly energy into each note as it was played. His fingers seemed to move on their own accord, playing each note, the warmth coming through and soon, the desired result began. The air seemed to almost super heat, the ice dissolving into thick white mist. Taking advantage of the fact that now the Spirit Detectives didn't have a clue where he was he got up quickly and darted off, running nearly straight into Lin, though it was more of jagged line… not truly straight… but who really cares! (and if you do, you have issues!)

"Minamino..." Lin growled, and guessing by the muffled tone of her voice, Keichi guessed that she was clenching her teeth.

"What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders at her, wondering what she was so pissed about.

"You're… impossible…" she muttered off, looking away from the wonderfully nonchalant young thief and made a mental note to herself that she really made a bad choice when she chose him.

"That's better than being improbable, I guess. Come, we need to get moving… see ya later," Keichi replied, pulling away from her, but she suddenly grabbed his wrist, making him turn around.

"Here," she shoved something into his hand and somehow disappeared, which is truly a feat on it's own, considering that she's dressed in all black and had now effectively faded into pure white mist.

"Cra-a-a-a-a-zy," Keichi muttered, weighing the heavy leather bag in his left hand and grinned.

A scream cut through to him, and it sounded very much like Midori's was upset. In fact, she was. She was currently screaming in frustration and let loose a deafening screech of rage, shooting off a spirit gun randomly into the mist… and nearly clipping Keichi if only he hadn't ducked!

"Maybe I should be leaving…" Keichi mutter off to himself, running through the remaining part of the forest as the fog cleared, reaching the outskirts.

Quickly he focused his mind on his house, throwing up his right and crisply snapping the fingers. In an instant a portal appeared, taking him straight to the back door of his house. Shoving it open he walked in to see a rather annoyed looking Kurama who was tapping one finger against the dining room table, an odd smirk on his face. Keichi had a feeling that this trail wasn't over yet…

-My, the end of the chapter? These are always my longest chapters, out of all of my fanfics! Honestly. I guess I just get too carried away with Keichi, I mean, he is modeled after me and all… (laughs) My dear compatriot Sabs has asked me to first off, ask you all "Who is your favorite YYH kids character so far?" and second, I need to ask you all something. Next chapter is most likely going to be a flashback on Keichi's 16th birthday, which BTW is REALLY important to the story line! Do you guys want that? Hm? Well thanks… now to reader reviews!

ShadeSpirit- Glad you loved it! I know, Keichi is wonderfully air-headed, but there's a great reason why! Not to mention, unlike his father, who's dead serious when it comes to stealing, Keichi has a nonchalant air around him! Glad you like Keichi, he's your favorite, really? And yeah, Kurama's my fav., too!

Sugar high water uma- me insult the pea soup? NEVER! YAY! I can insult drummers? Really! Woot! Yeah, cliffys are evil but are completely necessary and did I update soon enough? Am I continuing to rock your sox?

HieiFan666- What did she find? Did you figure it out? Don't worry about not updating sooner, just keep updating, alright! (grins) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

-So, to all of you! Please, answer my questions and I'll make sure that I update soon! Cheerio!


	11. Notsosweet 16

**QUCKNOTE: This is the REAL chapter, sorry the other one was a duplicate! My comp got a virus that changed the chapter label names around. It's fixed now. So please, enjoy and review.**

-Tren: Well, let's see here. So far the fav. Characters are as follows: 1.Keichi, 2.Midori, 3.Lin and 4. Samui. I think that maybe I should be flattered, since Keichi is basically based on me… Now then, thank you for your wonderful reviews, they will be answered to at the end of this chapter. Now, this is the chapter I warned you about. Time for a lovely flashback, complete with those kick-arse special effects that you often see in those movies we all like to see.

Sabs: Arse? (cocks eyebrow skeptically)

Tren: SHADDUP! (fume, fume)

Sabs: And there's been a problem with the special effects… (pokes fingers together)

Tren: Aw man, what is it now?

Sabs: Ya see... the money went into get our butts out of that lawsuit… (looks off)

Tren: (looks at Sabs, beginning to get a bit angry) WHAT lawsuit!

Sabs: Hiei tried to sue us for keeping him in my closet…

Tren: Oh… THAT lawsuit… yeah, where're we keeping him now?

Sabs: Laundry Room.

Tren: Riiiight… Well, what are we going to do for special effects now?

Sabs: I dunno… (runs around to closet looking for old stuff, stops to have a conversation with Mike the talking mold monster and then returns with an old funhouse mirror) We have this.

Tren: Well… (shrugs shoulder) It'll have to do. Alright, and please readers, remember that this chapter takes place one week before the first chapter… Thank you!

(fade into the story with funhouse wavy mirror effect… Tren swears as she drops corner on foot)

It was time for Keichi to get up and head to school. Sighing, Kurama got up from where he was sitting grading papers and walked up to his son's room, knocking on the door.

"Keichi!"

No response.

"KEICHI!"

Still no response.

Sighing to himself, Kurama pushed the door open, oddly having to force his shoulder rather deeply into oak to get it to open fully and finally let him in. Various plants were covering the floor and a good portion of the walls. Watching as they slowly writhed away from him he walked calmly over to the bed where, covered in sheets, was a rather oddly shaped lump.

"Keichi…" Kurama sighed, and began pulling the sheets off.

From the mound of sheets came an oddly animal like whimper that caught Kurama's attention. When could his son make THAT noise without putting some effort into it?

Now, for clarification, remember please, that Keichi has been half god half human throughout the history of this story hence. In fact, he should have come into his demonic genetics at the age of six. So the idea of him getting them this soon… is nearly absurd.

"What the…?" Kurama trailed off, pulling off the sheets to reveal his son, who was curled up tightly. He had to bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud at what he saw.

Perched on the top of Keichi's mess of chestnut hair were two fox ears, which turned to silver at the tips, likewise with the tail that he was currently huggling like a plushie.

Pulling the sheet back over his son, Kurama laughed quietly and made his way out of the room and to the Kitchen, picking up the phone and dialing the number for the school.

"Hello, this is Suiichi Minamino call about my son… yeah… He's going to be out of school for about a week… alright, I'll call everyday to excuse him… alright…" sighing he hung up and then called up the school he taught at, making sure that he took a few vacation days, because he knew his son was gonna need a bit of help. I mean, after all, wouldn't you? Once he hung up the phone he headed out to buy some breakfast. It was going to be a long day…

For once Keichi woke up early, barely fifteen minutes after his father walked out the door of the house. The first thing he felt when he woke up was an odd throbbing in lower back. Dismissing it on the idea that he had probably fallen asleep in an awkward position he pushed himself up, yawning and stretching his arms above his head, his nimble fingers curled up into tight fists.

The harsh morning sunlight flowed through one window making him wince slightly as it hit his eyes, which were now both a dazzling gold though he had yet to have realized anything that was different about him.

"Nnngghh… I feel freaking sore," he groaned, getting out of bed. With one bored glance his eyes swept over the still broken alarm clock and he walked out of the bedroom, more acutely aware of the noises around him though he had no clue why.

As he walked through the empty hall he realized that he was entirely without his dad. Guessing he must have left for work or simply forgotten to wake him up for school Keichi decided that if he was going to be late for class, why not take your time? With a soft nudge he opened the door the bathroom to see that somehow vines had infiltrated the room, making it pretty much useless.

"I was GOING to take a shower… ruin that why don't ya'?" Keichi muttered off as he turned around to leave and as usual forgot to close the door. Walking into his room he proceeded to pull on a shirt, he was already wearing jeans.

Now to those of you arguing with me right now, saying that Keichi should have noticed his ears and tail, I will simply tell you this: If not led to believe he was going to be late if he wasn't out the door in five minutes or less he remained in a rather heavy haze of near sleep until it wore off… or he received a good scare. The level of sleepy haze that he goes through is the equivalent to drinking an entire bottle of NyQuil. In this state he also becomes rather susceptible to various forms of subliminal messages and when told to do something he actually does it, finishes it and doesn't talk back. In truth, most people consider him better that way…

As soon as Keichi managed to pull his hair back in a low ponytail and pull on a fairly unwrinkled shirt his father came home through the doorway.

"KEICHI! I HAVE BREAKFAST!" Kurama called out into the house and heard the noises of his son struggling to get out of his room.

"Really?" Keichi asked, finally beginning to wake up with the promise of food.

"Really. Come down here and get some food please," Kurama replied, placing a bag of food from various fast food joints on the coffee table and rummaged around for the remote control.

There was the sound of many tiny steps as Keichi made his way down the stairs, his feet barely even touching the stairs. Skidding to a halt as soon as he was in the room his father looked over bored.

"Make sure you're all the way in the room," Kurama warned, thinking about the tail that Keichi didn't know he had but soon would if the door slammed close like it always did. Y'see, as usual, Keichi was oblivious and since he didn't even know he HAD a tail in the first place, didn't realize that it was smack dab in the doorway.

"Dad, my head, hands and feet are all in the room," Keichi replied in that bored tone he always had and rubbed the bridge of his nose like he always did when he was annoyed.

"I'm just saying," Kurama retorted defensively, finally taking off the first couch cushion in his search for the remote. Instead he found three coins, a large ball of couch lint, a VERY hairy jolly rancher and something that was questionably edible and possible still alive. But no remote.

"Dad, there is nothing that could possibly be stuOUCH!" Keichi yelped in pain as the door slammed shut, pinning the tail to the door jam with VERY sharp corners.

"I hate to say I Told You," Kurama sighed, walking over and opening the door, thus freeing the tail.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" his son cried out, jumping far away from the door and basically flattening himself against the opposite wall, the large fox ears pinned against his head in anger and apprehension of the new enemy of the door.

"Obviously, all of you wasn't in the room," Kurama replied calmly.

Sadly, Keichi has no clue even that his father is Yoko Kurama. Why didn't Kurama tell him? Simple. Because Keichi made his HATRED very clear for this unknown entity that Keichi had heard of named Yoko. And trust me, hatred was a VERY gentle word for it. Loathed with every fiber of his being was closer. The moment Keichi joined the thieves guild and first started to train he had been compared to some person named Yoko Kurama. At the time the poor kid had no clue why and nobody would tell him. They'd just laugh and walk off in the infuriating way that people do when they know something and just aren't telling you because it's "Just More Fun That Way". Constantly being compared to Yoko made Keichi's amazing talent… well hidden in the shadow of someone he didn't even know. So, to free himself from this shadow he decided he'd never become a thief after he was done at the guild. Yeah, THAT worked out brilliantly! (Sarcasm) When Keichi was younger Kurama asked Keichi who he hated and he replied very simply. "Arisa and Yoko Kurama." In that moment the red haired fox youkai decided it wouldn't be that great to reveal who he was… EVER… until necessary of course. Now it was necessary and Kurama felt himself get nervous.

After a good deal of explaining which involved a bit more yelling than Kurama would have liked, Keichi finally settled down. (The explanation has been cut and edited for your reading pleasure.) Taking the remote from his father Keichi sighed, sitting down rather carefully on the couch and looking over at his dad.

"A week out of school… is that how long it'll take for me to look… normal?" he asked, fiddling with the remote's batteries for a moment before slipping them back in .

"Hopefully, if it's longer I'll have to call the school," Kurama replied simply, sitting down next to his son.

There was an odd silence as Keichi began to think things over. He guessed it made since… Finally he had to ask the question that had been bugging since his father told him he was now partially demon.

"Does this mean… I'm no longer even partially human?" he asked quietly, staring down at the remote clutched in his hands, which now slightly resembled claws with their long sharp nails.

"I would assume so," Kurama replied, completely unaware that his son knew of the birthright poor Keichi might inherit someday.

"Oh…"

A chill crept over the young teen as he realized just what was in store for him. All the things he heard as a child… the reason why he was supposed to be dead… they were all true.

_Half God… Half Demon,_ Keichi thought miserably. _Well, this has GOT to take the cake for the worst sixteenth birthday ever…_ And in the back of his mind, something stirred just barely… something kept back by the seal he didn't even know was on his back. _At least I'm too weak to be a Demon God,_ he reassured himself, sighing and leaning back into the couch and proceeded to watch comedy central.

Of course, what Keichi didn't know is that if the seal on his back manages to break, all the Godly energy being stored up since birth will be released. Somewhere deep in Reikai, in vaults that kept the worst creatures of all races that were to dangerous to kill, someone cracked an evil little grin. _This was going to be interesting_, it thought…

-Tren: There we go, Sabs is absent at the moment and I have a cold. (coughs) but oh well. This turned out a bit darker than I think Sabs would like, but (sighs) this is just rough. I side with Keichi, since my sixteenth birthday is gunna totally suck, since I'll be playing music for graduating seniors with my Wind Ensemble for school from five AM to Midnight. I would skip or call in sick but that's nearly impossible since it's REQUIRED! Oh well… Tell me what you thought about this flashback chapter and sorry our budget was so cut that we had to use funhouse mirror effects! Onto reader reviews.

-nekoofdeah- Yusuke is in jail because mainly the idgit keeps getting framed by various "questionable" people and corrupt nimrods and can't seem to get out of it! Yeah, Midori's awesome!

-HieiFan666- I know, Keichi manages to not get caught and now his dad's upset, you'll find out more in the next chapter. And Lin in NO WAY likes Keichi at the moment, but would you like it if you got a thief who, instead of taking it professionally like his father, eats Pocky while stealing and uses an amped up Nano as his main tool?

Paksennarion- Okies, you like Lon the most. You'll find out more about her later on and trust me, you'll be shocked.

Sugar high water uma- I'm glad I rock you sox! Thank you for voting for your fav. Character! Thankies

Sabs- Yeah, you yelled at me across the phone… leave me be….

-Tren- Thanks, review and cheerio until the next chapter!


	12. Out of the frying pan

Tren: YES! This is the first chapter that any of you will read that has NOT been typed on my home computer! In fact, it's been typed on my brand new laptop! How cool is that! It's a beautiful, state of the art Gateway Notebook, where the screen can go all swivel-y and go flat like a binder and you can draw and write on the screen and it actually reads it all and translates it all into actually typing font and all. (Though right now I am using the keyboard) Just thought you all might want to know. I am also currently working on a picture of Keichi, since I was bored and was fiddling around with my art program. It'll someday be posted up on Deviant Art, and now I must ask, would any of you go and look at it? Well, enough stalling since the last chapter was nothing but! So please, enjoy and let me quickly summarize what happened in chapter 10. Keichi and Lin have escaped but were nearly caught by the n00b Spirit Detectives. Now Keichi has returned home to find his father waiting…

Yes, in all truth Kurama knew that he could have done a better job on raising his son. It was a fact that the red haired fox youkai could never overlook as he watched the teen mature but it not exactly like he was at fault. After all, he was absent for the first ten years of Keichi's sorry existence but what surprised Kurama most was the fact that his son didn't rub it in. To Keichi it was just a fact, like it was completely normal to not have a father until you're ten. But secretly every time Kurama saw the thieves guild mark on the inside of his son's forearm or realized that the kid didn't even know of the seal on his back there was a twinge of guilt that would always flash across his emerald eyes.  
It was always hidden though. As much as it pained Kurama he knew that his son would grow up being persecuted for something he couldn't even control.

All of this had been drifting through Kurama's mind as he waited for his son to return from stealing the items. He sat at he sat at dining room table, his finger woven together, his chin resting on them. Still lost in though, his expressive green eyes had been staring at the same spot on the table for longer than an hour now and had yet to have blinked. Truthfully it was funny how if you really didn't think about blinking you really don't have to, and Kurama wouldn't have chuckled about it… except he was far too preoccupied to be thinking about the oddities of life.

After a few hours passed he resigned himself to drumming the fingers of one hand against the table, resting his cheek against the other. There he sat, waiting anxiously for his son to return home, thinking of everything that could possibly go wrong and in the process scaring himself. And then finally there was an end to the agony. He heard his son walk in using the back door and walk into the room.

Standing a good five or six inches taller than normal was Keichi, his hair now long and a pure white tinged with silver, same with the large fox ears that were lying slightly back against his head. Behind him, ever so often flicked a rather annoyed fox tail but what concerned Kurama most was the fact that running up his son's arms were blue tribal markings that had seemingly flowered from the old bands on his wrists. Clutched in one tattooed hand was the flute.

"Keichi," Kurama sighed, standing up out of his chair and looking over his son and he couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," Keichi replied hoarsely as he reached up with his free hand and clutched at his ribs.

"What did you do! What happened? Why are you in your Youkai form!" Kurama demanded, taking a step forward menacingly making Keichi step back.

'_Out of the frying pan and into the fire,_' Keichi though morosely to himself as despite his best efforts one leg began to shake.

"First off, I stole the flute, here," and with that he handed over the battered instrument, "Second, we ran into Spirit Detectives and since I know them… well it's best if they don't know who I am, I took on this form… trust me, it wasn't easy."

"Well, I would think not! You only recently came into your demonic genetics!" Kurama replied, giving his son the '_don't you try to act like this isn't hurting you._' Look that he had perfected over the six years he had known his son.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. There's no use lecturing me if I already know what I did was stupid," Keichi replied and promptly collapsed onto one knee and as he fell returned to his human form.

"If you think I don't realize that you must really mistake me as a fool," Kurama replied, placing the flute down carefully and grabbing an elbow of his son to help him to his feet.

"Could never do that," Keichi replied quietly as he took in a long staggering breath that stabbed through his chest, reminding him about his ribs.

Pulling away from his father he tried to walk away but was stopped when Kurama reached over and gently pulled him over and sat him tenderly in a dining room chair. As soon as he sat across from Keichi, though he knew that he was going to have to go through "20 Questions" before he could just lie down in his bed like he really wanted to.

"How do you know these Spirit Detectives?"

'_Here we go, the first in a long line of questions,'_ Keichi thought off to himself darkly as he looked over at his father, annoyed and tiered and was desperately trying to ignore his ribs, which seemed to be threatening to burst though his chest at any given moment.

"We go to school together," was the reply that Keichi had managed to formulate in his head, not wanting to bring up anymore than he had to.

"Great, so thy already hated you BEFORE you stole that item," Kurama muttered off, all too aware of the frightening presence his son commanded at the school. "Do they have names?"

Keichi rolled his eyes and couldn't stop himself from replying "No, they're simply nobody."

He was, however, quickly shut up by the horrifying glare he was receiving from his father.

"THAT'S a lie and I know it. WHO are they?"

Leaning back slightly, Keichi sighed and replied quietly, "Samui Kuwabara and Midori Urameshi. They go to my school."

Kurama thought about it for a moment and replied rather silently, "Are they Yusuke's and Kazuma's children?"

His son just nodded in reply.

"I see… well, please be careful at school. Also, tomorrow night is Friday, correct?"

There was a nod for a response again.

"You're going to return this flute to the present Gaia, your mother," Kurama replied, hoping there was a strong tone of finality in his voice.

For most people, it would have done a fantastic job on shutting them up. Unfortunately, it didn't work against Keichi, especially since he mother was just dragged into the conversation.

Stiffly, Keichi stood up and turned around to face his father and Kurama found that, despite himself, he was taken aback by the ruthlessly cold expression that his son wore.

"Fine. Tomorrow night." He replied, his voice clipped, illuminating the fact that he REALLY didn't want to be saying that.

Regardless of the fact that at least one rib was cracked, if not broken and he was so exhausted he could barely stand, Keichi managed to walk calmly off to his room, without so much as a grimace or a shaking knee.

As soon as he reached his room he closed the door quietly behind him, not daring to slam it since he had that "incident" on his sixteenth birthday. (Tren: Remember when his tail met the door jam? Yeah, he's learned his lesson though he jumps about a foot in the air any time a door slams shut.) Almost instantly the act he was putting on in front of his father disappeared. Biting his lip to stop from screaming in pain he slid down the door onto his knees and began to pull off his shirt, ready to see just how badly he was injured.

The moment his mismatched eyes fell upon his left side he winced. There was a slight bump protruding from his skin that he could tell was bone. Deep purple blossomed from the wound and slowly turned to blue at the edge. Tentatively he touched the skin over the break when something pricked his finger and one horrified moment later he realized that it was a shard of bone that had now cut through his skin and pricked his index finger.

"This… isn't good…" he muttered breathlessly, watched blood bead up from the wound.

Closing his eyes he placed his hands on both sides of the wound and then stopped for a moment, though about it for a second and quickly snapped the belt off the chair and shoved the thick leather between his teeth. Clamping down he then placed his hands back on both sides of the wound and winced. There was a soft noise of bone cracking as he reset the bone, the shard of bone cutting through his skin to get it back to where it belonged. The taste of leather and blood filled his mouth as he tried to hold back the scream that was trying to escape from behind his lips.

To explain quickly why Keichi, our little protagonist, put the belt between his teeth, I ask you this. Have you ever set a bone? Or for that matter, had one set? If so, you know how much this hurts. If you don't know… go try it! Anyway, to keep himself from screaming in pain he put the belt between his teeth so he'd have something to, well, help him deal with the pain. They did the same thing with medics in the war. So there's ya explanation.

"Damn Midori…" he muttered as he took the leather out between his teeth and looked at the indentation they made. Finally he looked down to see if his rib was looking any better.

True, it was still bruised and he color of a black berry… but he'd seen worse. Better yet, the bump was gone. Tapping his head against the door he felt a soft, concerned nudge from something and realized it was a rose vine. Wrapped in one thorny tendril was a thick roll of snow white bandages that the plant had taken the liberty of removing from the third drawer in his desk.

"Thanks," he replied hoarsely as the rose dropped the roll into his hand and timidly touched one arm. A soft wave of concern washed from and it and it made Keichi sigh, his brows knitting together in what could almost be pity for a moment.

"I'll be fine, really. Thanks though."

As the plant retreated slowly he unclipped the bandages and began to bind up his chest, finally clipping the last part and reaching over to his backpack, pulling out his cell phone to look at the time.

Luck was not on his side as he only had an hour until school started. Groaning he got up and rummaged around, getting dressed in the school uniform and headed off, not bother to tell his father good-bye.

Now, technically, Keichi does not need sleep, nor does he need to eat. So why does he? Because, he enjoys both. In fact, it does not affect him in anyway, he just gets grumpy as though you made him stop doing his favorite activity… which in fact you had.

So as he strolled down the dim streets he really didn't even notice the fact that most people would be passed out on the floor from, if not the pain, lack of sleep. Nope, physical pain, that was something Keichi could deal with… same goes for psychological. So as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked sullenly down the street he thought everything over.

_All right… let's just think this over… my life officially sucks. First, the only people at this gods forsaken school who don't run away from me are now CHASING me. Why? 'cuz I just **HAD** to go and listen to that voice in the back of my head that tells me to do things for the sake of other. LAST TIME I **EVER** DO THAT! **AGAIN**! _

_I mean… who was I kidding? I can't afford to look out for others. Nobody's lookin' out for me so I gotta work extra. Isn't fair. It isn't…_

He got caught off mid thought as he suddenly felt a rather creepy aura and whirled around, trying to figure out where it was coming from when someone stepped out from the shadows.

It was an Assasin.

It wasn't Lin.

It wanted to kill him.

-Right. Another end to a chapter. Technically this little addition to Keichi's worries wasn't exactly… how shall I put it… run over with Sabs… So please excuse me (hids behind trash can lid) Glad you stuck with me through the last chapter FREAKOUT of my old PC. Sorry… onto reader reviews though!

-HieiFan666- Keichi the pocky nano thief… that's a good name for him! (grins) I'm glad you took notice of the creepy guy. He's surprisingly important in Keichi's life… ever wonder where he got that necklace from? I really do hope you end up loving reading it as much as I adore writing it.

-ShadeSpirit- Don't worry about the two chapter thingy. I'm glad you think Keichi is awesome (he's my fav. Character… so why do I torture him the most?) Adorable? Keichi says thanks. Oh and Squee back to you! Though you can call my nny…

-sugar high water uma- Lin is out of sight and out of mind right now… (laughs) like my grades. That's it…. And we'll be back on track the middle of the next chapter.

-Enjoy. –Cheerio until the enxt hpter!


	13. Into the Fire

Tren: Well… looks like I made it. Lucky chapter 13! It always feels extremely odd about righting this chapter in any of my stories. I like to think 13 is lucky for me, and in most circumstances, it readily is, but I feel so rushed to write out the rest of the YYH kids lives that I'm terrified I'll mess up. I mean, their entire lives… to a certain point of adulthood, are already planned and waiting for the presses. Just getting the kids past this annoying and very awkward phase of adolescence is really annoying. Plus I just got back from a relaxing stay with my god parents and currently have an obi (FINALLY) and black tabi socks. It feels odd to have a gap in my socks and now I feel a bit like Kenshin… but the woven straw bottoms make them very comfy to walk around my room in. Well, the Christmas rush is settling in and now I need to figure out how to get that energy to channel into writing chapter for my stories… such as the AUVol.1, ISOLW and Ancient Memories. I'm doomed. Doomed I tell you. Well, anyhow, more of the story. To remind you, Keichi turned around to see an assassin. Now this starts out with another flashback and then works into the story line again. Sorry for those of you this bugged, write me a review about it then. I love to hear on how I can improve my writing. So enjoy… and don't fret, what happened to Keichi and the assassin will unfold later…

Antisocial. That was what Keichi had been called since the time he was first put into public school. Kurama couldn't count the number of times he'd been forced to come to the school to pick up Keichi, take him home, and keep him there for a week until the suspension wore off. Elementary school was particularly rough for the kid, mainly because he was there for the last year, and little kids, even at that age, are extremely good at telling when a person is "different" or just plain "freakish." Not used to normal social interaction, Keichi lashed out, but with good reason. He only attacked when he had to, but sadly this was often. When he made it to middle school, it got worse. A boy with a pretty face and decidedly girly figure gave way to cruel ideas and instead of getting better, Keichi just withdrew from society and the world. He was child that was scarcely smiled at.

Just two weeks ago, his history teacher held him after class and sighed, putting her glasses down on her desk and staring at her with weary eyes that reminded him of oil pools off an old car. Weaving her stubby fingers together and resting her small chin on them she continued to watch him as he fidgeted. First his hands were shoved deep in the pockets of his school uniform, then clasped behind his back, and finally crossed over his chest, all the while his unusual eyes darting around, never settling on her.

"I just don't know what to do with you. You don't get along with the other kids," she suddenly said.

Finally his eyes settled on her and it was her turn to shuffle slightly. What the other kids were saying was true… one look from that kid and you felt like he knew your ever thought and darkest secrets. After what seemed like an hour he looked off, settling instead on the pad of detention slips that were lying on the table's top.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe they just don't get along with me?" he asked in a surprisingly mature, calm voice that belied the fact that if looks could kill, the detention pads would surely have burst into flame and placed in an urn.

"If only that were the case, Suekeichi. I know all about your history with other teachers and student…"

Silence hung there for a moment and then Keichi spoke up, again in that quiet tone of voice that somehow unnerved the woman.

"I only attack people when they attack me first."

"You know, next time someone supposedly 'attacks' you, why don't you just stay… silent," she advised.

"We live in an age when silence is not only criminal but suicidal. If they take you in the morning, they will be coming for us that night," Keichi replied. (Tren: This quote comes from James Baldwin. Thought you might want to know.)

The teacher made a face. She had heard from other teachers that this kid was alarmingly charismatic but she hadn't realized just how so. As he muttered that line to her, she almost felt her heart go out for him… and then remembered the advice.

"Don't try to talk your way out of this. You must realize that you are forcing this loneliness upon yourself."

What was there to say? Keichi had been hearing this since he first when to school. Sighing quietly to himself, he pulled his hand out of his pockets and began to fiddle with his hands. Absentmindedly he began to trace his nails against his skin, unaware of the angry red welts that trailed from them. Chewing for a moment on his lip, he remained unaware of the slight burning on his arms as his fingers dug deeper.

"I choose my own loneliness?" he asked her, his words unsure, as though this was some new idea though deep in the back of his mind he felt the beginnings of his temper stir ever so quietly.

"Yes. If you did not block yourself off from other students, I'm sure you'd make friends," she replied in a strained voice, trying to get the point across to him.

"Is that what you really think?"

Cocking his head to one side, he just stared at her with those same creepy eyes that always unnerved the teacher. For a moment, she could have sworn both eyes flashed gold but when she blinked everything went back to how it was. For a moment his teeth tugged at his bottom lip and then he stopped, his fingers still running down his arms, tracing over the same scarlet marks.

"Yes, Suekeichi, do you even realize how much strain you are putting on your father? He was such a good student… so kind to the others, and very smart…"

Glaring off, there it was. Again he couldn't escape his father. He could never being forever in someone's shadows. In the Thieves' guild, it was Yoko Kurama, in the realm of the gods, he couldn't escape the shadows of what he might become, and now… it was the shade his father cast down on him… (Tren: Remember, this is TWO weeks ago, before Keichi's demonic genetics finally surfaced and he found out that his father is Yoko.) There it was, his temper, flaring up in him, fiery tendrils that tugged at the edges of his vision and clouding his better judgment, if he ever had it. Warmth spread down his arms and it took him a moment to realize he was beginning to bleed. Unfolding his arms he stretched them out at his sides, flexing his fingers and taking a deep breath, counting silently to ten… it didn't work.

"Well it's too bad that I'm not my father."

Despite her better judgment, the woman found herself taken aback as the teen stood there, flexing and in flexing his fingers… and was it just her or was his nails tipped in crimson? Ink? Did he even take art?

"I'm not saying that you are your father…" she tried to reason with him but he cut her off.

"Yes, you are. You think that just because I'm part of his gene pool that immediately I should be just great. I'm sorry that you were disappointed but believe me when I say you aren't the first," Keichi replied bitterly, picking up his backpack and jacket and getting ready to leave, making sure she couldn't see the streaks of crimson that raced down his tan arms. He would have almost made it out the door without her saying anything… but as usual the teacher wanted the last word.

"I recommend that you go to the school's counselor for… therapy. You need it."

An odd smile flickered over Keichi's face that looked like he was trying not to grimace.

"Sure. If you think it will help."

His voice was scornful and he walked out of the classroom, sliding the door shut and found he was oddly satisfied by the loud clattering noise it made. Heaving a rather heavy sigh he looked at his arm and the small beads of blood that welled up from the ragged nail marks. It wasn't that he enjoyed pain, and he wasn't a cutter… but it was one of the few ways he could keep down his temper. Pulling on his jacket, he winced as a bit of cloth tugged and his skin and brought out a few more small beads of scarlet.

Kurama never found out about this and Keichi never went to the counselor… what would be the point?

Now though, as he walked out of the forest on his way to school he heard the sounds of someone walking down the concrete path. Keichi's reached up his sleeves and traced the thin skin that had grown over the cuts, creating barely noticeable scars.

"Keichi!"

That voice was familiar. It belonged to Samui. The new kid… Turning around and grinning over at his class mate, Keichi waved at him.

"Hey, didn't know you lived around here!"

One rib ached as he took in a deep breath.

"Yeah, eight blocks to the left. I normally take the bike to school but it got trashed a while ago in Israel. Sooo… I wake up early and walk instead," the blue haired half demon replied, grinning at him with remarkably white teeth. "Hey… what happened to your face?"

Caught off guard by the question, Keichi reached up to his face and touched the deep cut running down from the right corner of his bottom lip all the way to the end of his chin. Staring rather blankly at the blood Keichi shrugged.

He had received that cut from the shuriken the assassin had thrown at him. One of many, though the other were now covered by his jacket. Hopefully he wouldn't have to take it off… and he'd need a new shirt.

Normally he wouldn't have gotten that injured… he'd dealt with assassins since a young age… but this one was different.

Not extremely tall but rather slender she had short baby blue hair that was cropped close to her face in a cute bob that accentuated a delicate, heart shaped face. Pale sapphire eyes coldly stared at him, framed in white eyelashes and it gave her a slightly bewildered look, as though snow had settled on each lash and stained it white. Plump lips the color of a ripe peach would press together in concentration when she would reach for another weapon. A slight blush whispered across her face, making her petite nose slightly rosy that it wasn't all that cold outside. Her willowy frame was covered in a simple pair of black shorts and a tank top that lovely hugged her tanned and well toned body. Strapped on her right thigh were two boxes, each most likely filled shuriken or other weapons of an assassin. Just under her left shoulder was a small row of sheaths, covering three delicate but deadly daggers. On any other day he would have thought it poetic. Her feet were planted shoulders length apart and covered in soft, sensible black sandals. But it was not her appearance that shocked Keichi the most… it was the fact that she was the first friend he ever made…

"Hey, still there?" Samui asked, waving a hand in front of Keichi's face, making him blink and look at Samui, just a bit startled.

"What?"

"I asked you what happened to you face and you just zoned out," Samui replied, smiling slightly, but his brows had already knitted together in worry.

"Sorry… I space out often," Keichi replied, rubbing his fingers together and noticing bemused that the blood thinned out across his thumb and forefinger…

He met the assassin in his first year of the thieves' guild. They had joined on the same day… took the same classes and even had the same mentor. After he was kicked out though he cut off all contacts with Makai… even with her. Surprised he noted the two brands on her arms. One for the thieves' guild… and the other for a darker sect of his guild… the guild of assassins. He could only guess that after he left she must have been transferred. Not the best line of business, but it seemed that she was good enough to get the brand.

Of course, when something this unexpected happens, your body decides to go into a state of numb shock and all that Keichi found he was able to do is stare blankly at her and simply utter her name, "Eyana."

And she was VERY good at what she did. It took all his effort and energy to keep himself from dying as she threw those weapons with deadly accuracy. If not for quick reflexes he would've have been so lucky to escape with just a few cuts and bruises. But she was unlucky for one reason. She faltered. The moment she realized that she knew Keichi, she stopped for just a moment, allowing him to catch her in an instant with a rather handy plant common to the human world. Ivy, ironically her favorite plant. She gasped as suddenly the seed that was tossed at her sprouted out leafy vines that raced up her body, clinging tight to her, wrapping all the way up to her neck, where they settled like an ornate collar. Now her eyes were wide with fear, rimmed white and wind began to stir as she used the last bit of her demonic energy. Leaning back slightly, a sharp blade of wind darted past his face, slicing down his lip and to the end of his chin.

"Cute," he muttered, standing up straight again and picking up his school uniform's jacket, which he had tosses aside in the fight.

"You're not going to kill me… are you?" she asked breathlessly, her energy draining as small gusts of wind tried to tear away at the ivy but failed. Her leafy captor still clung tight with tiny tendrils.

"Hm? All I have to do is snap my fingers, and no matter where I am… those vines with contract to fast..." he dragged his finger across his throat for emphasis and now Eyana could see that both his eyes were gold, his pupils contracted from the excitement of a fight. "Well… whaddya know… it's 4:15. In ten minutes, you'll find out. And like any other demon, you'll be swept back to Makai and your soul'll be judged by Koenma." He picked up his book bag and looked over at his shoulder at her.

"We were friends!" she cried out, tears welling up in her eyes, but Keichi stared at her with calm eyes and smiled a frightening smile that instantly reminded her of every horror story she had heard of Yoko Kurama and how ruthless he could be.

"Were. If our friendship was not strong enough to keep you from trying to kill me… what makes you think that it's any different for me? I don't mind being betrayed, but at least have the courtesy to do it to my face."

She opened her mouth to protest but he just raised and hand, silenced her and continued.

"Don't say you're just doing this for an assignment, either. It was nice to be friends with you when we were younger, but that time has passed. In ten minutes, you'll know my answer," he finished and walked off…

Now here he was, standing in front of Samui, back to normal… or as far as his class mate could tell.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Samui asked, gesturing to his face and Keichi just smiled slightly and wiped it off with his sleeve.

"Yeah, fine. Sorry for spacing out though… was remembering an old friend that stopped by to say hi… do you happen to have the time?" Keichi asked, not wanting to look at his own watch.

"Uh… yeah," Samui pushed back his sleeves and looked at the face of his small, sleek digital watch. "It's 4:25… and old friend though? Must be fun."

Keichi looked over at his classmate with an odd smile on his face, kinda like a smirk, and replied simply.

"Yeah, it was really exhausting though. But she was just visiting... You know what they say about visitors," he held up his hand and Samui watched, vaguely entranced. "One moment they're here… another they're gone just like…" he snapped his fingers, "…that…"

-Sorry for the morbid ending. Man, tomorrow's Christmas Eve, though by the time I post this it'll probably be way past the holiday. Crazy, man, crazy. For all of you curious I am Roman Catholic. Baptized and Confirmed. (And my patron saint is Christopher. When my other fanfics get up on someday you'll get to see the amount of fun I poke at my saint and various other angels.) I didn't know how to end this chapter but somehow this seems fitting. I feel amazingly sorry for Keichi though. And please don't think him as heartless. He really does care, it's just that he hold no loyalties. It doesn't matter if you are friend or foe, if you go against him, he will swiftly bring you down. Consider it his up bringing. After being betrayed so many times, loyalties are pointless to him. Well… reader reviews, right?

Sugar high water uma: sorry about my enxt hpter problem! I was still getting used to this flatter keyboard! Sorry that the bone part was gross, but then again, what's a story without a little blood and gore? And trust me, it's okay to go into talking like a surfer. Later dude.

Nekoofdeath: Glad you loved the chapter. Was this update soon enough?

HieiFan666: Nope, that assassin wasn't the creepy guy. He comes into MAJOR play A LITTLE LATER but yeah. Works for the creepy guy, nah. Creepy guy REALLY wants to keep Keichi alive because creepy guy can't wait until that seal on Keichi's back breaks and he comes into his full potential as a demon god. Remember, he's been storing a lot of energy. I laughed really hard while reading about a paper doll assassin. That was so funny I fell onto the floor laughing. Honestly. And yeah, Hiei'd beat that one really quickly.

Pointless people of Pluto: How much did you miss? Glad you love the story Sara. Need to check out your stories… (adds it to things to do list)

Sabs: Yeah… you know it all… that's all I need to say.

ShadeSpirit: Yeah, piccy will be on deviant art soon. My account is called FantomFox13. check it out!

-Toodles and cheerio until the next chapter.


	14. Aftermath and a warning

Tren: Wow. Past lucky chapter 13, and into a brave new world, of chapter 14. Brave new world… that was a freaky book… (looks off vaguely disgusted) sorry! Well, my mom is sick right now, and how terrible is it that I'm hiding in my room to keep from catching the cold too? I just can't stand getting sick, 'cuz I get all yucky and weak! UCK! Well, my deviant art account is up an running, under fantomfox13, check it out if you want, no pressure though. Seems my time for posting sucks as usual! I don't get that many reviews! I mean, three or four max most of the time! (sighs) Thanks to those of you who actually DID review, it means a lot! You'll be responded to just a bit later! Now then, since the YYH kids really don't get time to talk in school, except for P.E, that's what we'll skip to, cool? Alright, let's get this started!

The most common mistake people made about Samui was assuming right off the back that he like P.E. True, he was tall, and slightly muscular, but it didn't mean he like P.E. In fact, of all the classes, they were the one class he hated most. And there were three obvious reasons why.

First off, he had yet to have had a nice P.E teacher. Now, the average student had at least ONE good P.E teacher by the time they reached middle school. You all know that teacher, the one who actually cares about students, is nice to the more athletically challenged and nerdy of the group, and last of all, actually does the sports with you, instead of just telling you to run. If you haven't had a teacher like this yet, you just might. If not, then somebody in the world has had two great teachers, therefore robbing you of yours. The dirty scoundrel! Poor Samui was convinced by now that someone had stolen his "one good P.E teacher" away from him. Either that or it was just a myth created by Midori to make him feel better after all the crummy ones he'd suffered through.

Second reason… he was athletic, but it was only because of the fact that he was half demon. Of course, there's no way he could change that or anything, but if word got out that he was just a bit faster than normal, or a bit stronger it could mean a world of trouble for him and his mother. Lord knows he doesn't want that. It was a pain, he'd admit to that in an instant, but ever so often he realized he actually had a better lot in life compared to other half demons. Being that his mother is actually a Koorime, his forte in life was more based on ice magic, healing, and barriers. He could make great barriers. Luckily, he was only just a little stronger and a little faster. People with different demonic heritage tended to have it far more that anyone else.

Finally though, the third reason why he hated P.E so much was because of the most horrifying experience he'd ever faced. The locker room. Being the fact that he was extremely modest, expecially for a guy, it was sheer, blushing, horror. Being that he was mainly raised by his wonderfully shy and modest mother and with a father so hung up on honor codes and such, Samui grew up as a timid kid with a major hygiene complex. His first experience left both his eyes and his nose scarred. And he had little faith that the locker rooms would get any better.

In fact, the only reason why Samui finally decided to take P.E was because, subsequent to chasing after underworld thieves, he suddenly realized that all the times that he skipped out on running was finally coming back to bite him on the arse. (Sorry, I grew up watching BBC, and all the slang and swear words stuck to my mind like glue!) But then again, did things like that ever bit him anywhere else? So, he didn't make that big of a deal when the school's P.E uniform came in. Besides the fact that he'd have to store his clothing and change in a locker room, it wouldn't be all that bad. At least if he ran into that Kitsune again, he'd chase that sorry demon down in no time flat. So there he was; standing in front of the locker room door, holding his deep blue gym shorts, a crisp white T-shirt with the school name printed on the front in blue, on the back was his name, S. Kuwabara. As if people really needed a shirt to tell them that when they could just ask! Last of all, a pair of fluffy white athletic socks, and battered old trainers he bought for cheap at a second hand store. Taking a deep breath and wrinkling his nose he nudged the door open with his knee and walked in.

Instantly he confronted with noise. The sounds of forty or so students joking, laughing, talking and the like, getting psyched up for the run that was going to happen for class 3-B. Luckily he was in class 2-A. Next was the smell. Like most guys locker rooms there was the slight musty odor of sweat, covered up by, what Samui considered to be, an almost illegal amount of body sprays. Wincing, he looked around the room.

Large, square and painted a dull gray, it had small alcoves that jutted out, made entirely out of hideous blue lockers, and small black dials were waiting to be spun on each little metal face. Most alcoves were filled with kids, the cliques even remaining together through it all. His deep chocolate eyes skimmed the area to find an alcove that seemed pretty much empty, or for that matter, he couldn't see anyone was there until he turned the corner to see that someone was getting dressed by himself.

Scrawny, with a definitely feminine waistline, each vertebra pressed up against the tan skin. Wrapped around his ribs and a thick gauze pad were white bandages. What interesting Samui the most about this person's back were the small, thin scars that crisscrossed near the spine, trailing around his sides, curving with each rib. There were many of them, all looking rather old and standing up a pale cream against the normally tan skin.

About to open his mouth to ask this person who he was, instead the teen stood up and instantly, Samui recognized the hair. It was waist long a deep auburn, turning a ruddy scarlet where the light hit it. It curled slightly, falling in rather soft waves. It belonged to… you guessed it… Suekeichi Minamino! (Good job! You win the toaster oven!)

"Listen guys, stop bugging me already! I AM NOT GA…" Keichi stopped mid-exclamation and stared surprised at Samui with his mismatched eyes.

"What?"

To be honest, Samui wasn't expecting this response… or this kind of greeting for that matter altogether.

"Oh, Samui!" Keichi grinned over embarrassed and Samui could see the deep cut on his face from earlier that morning was still there. "Uh, sorry, didn't think it'd be you."

Startled, surprised, and just suddenly realizing that he had been staring at the naked back of a friend, a major blush finally snuck across his face.

"It's… It's… It'salrighI'msorry!" Samui managed to mumble out, turning away as his class mate pulled his short over his head and sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Not that I really care. Wanted to find a place where nobody else was going to get dressed?" He asked, pulling on his gym shorts over a pair of steel blue boxers. (Now we know the answer to that age old question!)

"Uh, yeah, I'm rather modest," Samui replied, pulling off his shirt quickly, revealing a thin white undershirt.

"A bit too much. Its summer, man, wearing more than one layer should be criminal!" Keichi groaned, turning away from the blue haired young man for an instant to shove his feet into his own pair of trainers. Once he turned around Samui was already in his gym shorts and shirt and currently pulling on his socks. "Wow… quick change…"

"I always wear more than one layer," Samui replied defensively as kids rushed out of the locker room and onto the field outside, leaving the place empty except for the two boys.

"Humph. Well, I think it's weird," Keichi replied, "Even for someone like you."

"What do you mean someone like me?" Samui stood up defensively as he finished tying his laces and made his way to the door.

"I mean, well, a half-breed."

Making a face, Samui turned around and looked at the auburn haired teen, "Might I remind you, you are a 'half-breed' too."

"True, true," he laughed, "I am… but it doesn't matter now does it? Half-breed or not, we'll all die eventually." After flashing Samui a peculiarly charismatic grin he raced out the doors to the field...

As soon as he had finished his warm-up laps Keichi darted away from the rest of the class, up the hill that over looked the track, and scampered up the tree, ignoring the tight pain the wrapped around his chest, making it hard to breathe. Quickly scanning the class, he took note that Samui and Midori were now finishing up the warm-up and now running for the actual grade. Sighing, he leaned his head against the trunk of the tree, wincing as the teacher called out his name.

"Minamino! Just what do you think you're doing! You haven't run the two miles yet! Do you want me to drop your grade!"

He thought about it, made a face and called back, "Do you want me to tell your wife?"

Silence.

"Good," Keichi muttered, wincing as his conscience started to nag him in the back of his mind.

'_Look at you, heartless little brat, not even caring that you just killed a friend,_' it whispered nastily and Keichi just swatted it aside.

He did care! He cared a lot more than he'd like.

'_Sitting in your little tree, all nice and calm, like nothing ever even happened. What a cold little kid you are, daddy must be so proud.'_

Grumbling to himself, he looked off, the edges of his eyes stinging slightly but he just ignored it. He didn't have time to be sentimental… he didn't have the luxury to cry.

'_You don't even think of Midori and Samui as friends. Bet they'd be upset to hear that.'_

As if on cue he heard Samui and Midori finish up their laps and begin to walk up the hill to him. Wincing, he didn't want to look at them.

"You're wrong… they're friends," He whispered aloud to the voice.

'_Won't be for long. You CAN'T make friends.'_

If it was possible, he suddenly felt worse. Shifting restlessly, he tried to swallow but found himself unable as a lump had suddenly risen in the back of his throat.

"HEY! KEICHI! Where are ya?" Midori's voice called out as they got closer.

He opened his mouth to reply, but found that his voice had suddenly taken holiday. What could he say? Closing his mouth, he just stared off at the parking lot as they walked closer.

"Huh? Is he in tree?" Midori wondered out loud and next thing Keichi knew she was underneath the branches, looking up at him and grinning. "Hello!"

"Oh…" he looked down at her and gave her a weak smile, "Hi."

"Hey, you doin' okay?"

Keichi paused for a moment, then put up the act he always did, flashing her a grin and laughing.

"Yeah, I'm great! I was just spacing out!"

For a moment Midori was surprised then just smiled back.

"Good! Hey, Samui, he's up here!"

"Alright!"

Seconds later both were sitting at the bottom of the trunk and a few minutes of silence passed by awkwardly before glanced at the watch on his left wrist, which as usual hid his thieves' guild brand. 15 minutes until class ended…

"So, how did it go with Koenma?" he asked, knowing the answer, after all he was there.

"Huh?" Midori looked over shocked and then said, "Oh… I forgot you knew about that!"

"Yeah."

"The thieves we were chasing after got away," Samui answered, sighing, "Though we managed to injure one of them."

Keichi feigned acting surprised and rather angry.

"Well! Good job, though they must be pretty good to get away from you two. What did they look like?"

"One was short and all dressed in black, like an Assassin!" Midori exclaimed, motioning with her hands at how tall the assassin was.

"That short, eh?" he laughed, acting like nothing had happened earlier that morning.

"The other was definitely a demon, a Kitsune with silver hair and ears, and blue tribal tattoos all over his arms," Samui explained calmly, not even bothering to motion to how tall the demon was, "He slipped on the ice I made on the forest floor, using a spell of course, and I'm pretty sure he broke his rib."

Wincing, Keichi's hand instinctively reached to his own rib, '_Damn right you broke it,_' he thought off but just grinned through it.

"Ice spells? That's pretty impressive. Wouldn't want to get on the bad side of you!"

"It's nothing, my mother doesn't even need a spell," Samui waved it off though Keichi pursued that topic with an odd amount of interest.

"Don't compare yourself to your parents, you might be their kid, doesn't mean that you're them."

"Who'd WANT to be my dad?" Midori joked, popping the knuckles in her left hand deftly.

"Yeah… listen, class is going to be over soon. I'm gonna leave you with some advice," Keichi suddenly said as he jumped off the tree branch, landing catlike of the floor and rising quickly, looking at them slightly off to the side.

Surprised by his sudden change of mood the two looked over at their classmate and friend and listened.

"I consider you two to be the best friends I could imagine possible, so thank you for this nice vacation from my life… but…"

"But what?" Midori asked, uncomfortable by the seriousness in his voice.

"Tonight… no matter what it takes, DON'T take any missions from Koenma. Please, just tonight don't go Foxhunting. I've got a bad feeling that that Kitsune you're getting mixed up with just might kill someone," Keichi warned and as if on cue the bell rang but none of them noticed.

"If Koenma tells us to, it's not like we really have a choice," Samui replied slowly, watching the rather pained expression cross over Keichi's face.

"Alright… just please, tonight if possible…" Keichi nearly begged, '_I don't want to have to kill you, too.' _He thought morosely.

"How do you know this?" Midori asked, now getting up, realizing that class time for getting changed out of their P.E clothes was disappearing quickly.

"A contact… See you later," He began to walk off when Samui called to him.

"WAIT! What about school? We still have one more period!"

"I'll skip."

And with that he walked off, waving at them casually with one hand, his face hidden by his bangs.

"Why do I have this feeling that Keichi's walking out of our lives?" Midori wondered out loud and got surprised when Samui responded.

"Maybe he is…"

-Tren: Yuppers, end of another great chapter! I guess… In the next chapter, you get to find out about Eyana a bit more, mainly about what happened before Keichi snapped his fingers… This chapter sofar has been the longest chapter I've written but I'm almost desperate to get this story onto before I can lose sight of the story line! Oh… and you get to find out more about that creepy man in the vault that appeared in one of the chapters, on Keichi's 16th birthday. Fun! Anyway, time to work on the next chapter AND do reader responses. Thanks to all of you who did. Enjoy.

-Sabs: ACK! Sorry! You are loved! And please, I get the best info from you my dear! Satisfying angsty Coming from the queen of torment? Wonderful!

-ShadeSpirit: YAY! UPADTED! Yeah, the last chapter was pretty depressing…

-nekoofdeath: I'm glad, it's one of my more favorite chapters!

-sugar high water uma: glad this was a good "hapter" and yeah, don't get on Keichi's case, he's killed before.

-Cheerio until then next addition. Cheerio!


	15. Aurion's Medallion

-Tren: Goodness! You are all too kind! I got a new reviewer and there have officially been 800 hits on this story (since they rebooted it all)! Thanks! I feel so grateful. (Bows to you) Well, I'm exhausted and in pain. There are three blisters on my right hand from Kendo Club, which just started up at my school. I'm a sempai (upperclassmen) to the other students, one of five designated Sempai that are the most advanced in Kendo (and I just started) but let me just tell you, it's killer on your legs and hands! Yeowch! I haven't been in this much pain since I first started snowboarding. (sighs) but you all probably don't want to hear about this, do you? You're probably just frustrated that I'm not starting the story yet! It's sad, I used to HATE "A.N" sections and always made them short and sweet, now I'm just babbling! Does it annoy you? Well, I'll try to move my legs without screaming and… ONTO THE STORY!

There was once a medallion. It was made of pure gold that glowed like the sun in even the dimmest light. Small, the trinket was the size of a silver dollar, a small loop was affixed to the top and was threaded through with a sturdy gold chain that was long enough to pull over your head and never needed a clasp. The item belonged to the Egyptian God of death, Anubis who fell in love with the son of Ra, the sun God, and was given to the young man as a gift. The man cherished it greatly… all the way until the day he died.

On the rim of the medallion was etched with small hieroglyphics, the beginning lines to the Book of the Dead, and on the back, a promise, an oath engraved by Anubis to the son of Ra. It was simple, sweet and enough to make any woman wish that their own lover would do the same. A small ankh was carved into the front of the coin and a ruby was inlaid where the eye of the symbol should be.

It first belonged to Anubis, then to his lover and now to some teenager in Japan.

This teenager was currently sitting in the back of the garden that surrounded his modest little house, hiding from his father, and more importantly, himself. The pendant was clasped in his hands, his tanned, weathered and scarred fingers clutching around the ridges and small markings as though if he let go he might die. That was how he felt at the moment, his eyes squeezed shut.

His name is Suekeichi Minamino, Keichi to his father, unless he was in trouble, and the only three friends he ever had. The way things were going to happen; their friendships were going to come to a close later that night.

This was one of the few times Keichi could ever remember crying. Tears stung his eyes as they seeped out between tightly closed lashes and sobs wracked through his chest, making his broken rib ache for sweet relief. That's when he heard a soft voice, one that he knew all to well.

"Hey, brat, what are you doing?"

Looking up slowly, he opened his eyes timidly to see the face of his old mentor, Kai, the same jade eyes and dirty blonde hair. The look of curiosity on the man's face changed quickly to concern as he saw that the teen in front of him was crying, good old fashioned, heart breaking weeping. Kneeling quickly in the grass the man placed a hand on Keichi's shoulder and stared him in his mismatched eyes, tinged scarlet around the rims.

"Brat, you okay?"

"I'm… fine… I just got… dust in my eye…" he replied lamely, wiping tears off his face, only to have fresh ones roll down his cheeks and splash onto the pants of his school uniform.

"That was a pretty pathetic excuse, expecially for you. Dust has nothing to do with this, Brat, something's going on," Kai reasoned as Keichi turned his face away from the former God's, now just a spirit.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Keichi muttered off, looking rather like he was sulking. He tried desperately to tell himself to stop crying but the grief and misery that had been growing in his heart had now welled up, overflowing.

"I came to check on you. I can do that, right?" his voice was unusually caring as he pulled the kid in front of him closer, resting his chin on the mess of auburn hair and sighing.

"I… I just can't stop crying…"

"I know, Brat, I know… it's been a long time coming, huh?"

"Why can't I stop?"

"Because people cry when they're sad, and you've stopped yourself from crying for too long."

Stroking his hair, Kai found himself desperately wishing for a brief moment that Kurama had gotten home early from work, he really needed to talk to him, but this would have to do. The sobbing has still not stopped.

"I can't cry! I don't have the luxury!" Keichi nearly screamed, as though trying to convince himself, though it wasn't working.

"That's nonsense, everybody has the right to cry," Kai reasoned.

Suddenly, Keichi grabbed frantically onto Kai, his fingers crumpling the man's shirt and his face shoved into his chest, breathing in the deep scent of a forest after a rainstorm.

"It's not fair! I never asked to be born!"

The cry of desperation broke Kai's heart as the young man who always looked so mature and clever was suddenly reduced to nothing more that a crying child, looking for somewhere to turn, a sanctuary.

"What happened… What was so sad to you it was earth shattered, huh, Brat?"

"I killed her! I did… It was so simple… her body has gone back to Makai and it's all my fault! And I don't want to fight them! What if I do it again! I can't… I…can't…" Keichi cried out, tears rolling, now unrestrained, down his face.

"Just explain to me… I'll listen…"

"You won't judge?"

"… No…"

Slowly his fingers let of Kai's shirt and he pulled back, leaning against the tree's grizzled old trunk and slowly at first, he told his mother's assistant everything, gradually gaining speed until it just came gushing out. Every thought, worry and fear came rushing out until he said one thing and stopped, realizing that maybe he had said too much.

What he said was: "If only I wasn't born with this… stigma!"

This caught Kai's attention, his clear eyes trained on the teen who shirked away as he got asked one question.

"What do you mean by 'stigma' and don't lie or else I'll know."

"…" he stalled for a second, but then decided that he really had no other choice, "the shame of being born with… the potential… to be… a… Demon God."

What was there to say? Kai just slumped, looking suddenly older and much more tiered. He had tried to hard to keep it a secret from the child… failed that one, he did.

"How long have you known?" he sighed.

"Since I was little… I got the memory back at the thieves' guild."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You seemed so determined to not let me find out."

Kai didn't know whether or not to sigh again, or burst out laughing. He settled for a mixture of the both.

"Same old Brat. You know, you're a sweet kid, when you get past the cynicism," Kai said, placing hand on one side of Keichi's face, the side with the cut. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I have to go… Sorry life ain't fair, Brat."

Looking up at Kai as he stood up, brushing grass off his knees, Keichi gave a weak, shaky but heartfelt smile and replied simply.

"Life is never fair. It's just fairer than death, that's all."

"Same old Brat. Good luck with life. I'm sorry of all the people this had to happen to you… Take care."

With that the young man faded out of view, back to where he had come from, leaving Keichi alone, leaning against the trunk of a tree in the garden outside their house. Wiping the tears off his stinging eyes, he softly smiled to himself. It was a new thing to him, to be so cared and loved and it left him with a soft, warm feeling. Off in the back of his head, he thought maybe the world wasn't as cruel as he thought. For a moment, he was just some kid in a garden, with no worries about the heavy matters that weighed against his heart all the time. For once, he felt like a person, and not a monster. For once.

In Reikai, Koenma was looking over all the footage from the robbery that had happened only a day ago. All he could see before the sounds and visuals were cut off was a medallion hanging by a thick chain. It was the size of a silver dollar and the Judge of the Underworld could have sworn that he saw a ruby glint in the dim light. He knew who that medallion used to belong to and he found himself praying that it wasn't who he thought it was. Getting out his chair faster than he ever done so in his life he raced through the palace to the underground vaults. Engraved number raced past his vision as he sided to a halt in front one. Gulping rather loudly he fumbled for the keys and turned all seventeen locks to finally pull open the heavy wrought iron door.

It was all dark inside, except for, chained against the farthest wall was a young man. He seemed to have just woken up, as his head snapped up to stare at the Godling of King Enma, the man's gold eyes seemed to glow like the sun in the darkness. Running all over his body were the strongest spirit chains that the Underworld has to offer, covering most of well bronzed skin. Exotic looking, his face was striking. Strong nose and delicately high cheekbones gave him a rather arrogant appearance. Falling around his handsome face were thick clumps of hair the color of midnight.

"Well, hello there to you," his welcomed, his voice rich and deep, reminding Koenma vaguely of dark chocolate.

"Spare me the pleasantries," Koenma snapped back, taking a step in the closing the door behind him, though leaving it just a crack open.

"What do you mean? It's not everyday that I get visitors. Expecially not from the likes of you," he replied, smiling at him mockingly.

"Hmph. Where is that medallion you are always wearing, Aurion."

The man, Aurion, just stared back, his face contemptuously blank, as though he had not clue, though the beginnings on a smirk were now tugging at the corners of his lips.

"That thing? I lost it a few years back."

"What is that supposed to mean? Who'd you give it to!"

It looked like two twin Suns rose and set as Aurion rolled his eyes at the judge of the dead, who was not in toddler form, thank you very much.

"I didn't GIVE it to anyone. Someone TOOK it when they visited," he explained as though this was common knowledge and Koenma was the idiot to ask that dim-witted, obvious question.

"Fine than, WHO TOOK IT!"

Now, let me explain just who Koenma is talking to. This is Aurion, the son of Ra, the Sun God, and a psychic female demon. A half demon Demi-God. Remind you of someone. Yes, this is the second owner of the trinket that Keichi wears around his neck. Executed because he nearly brought all the realms crashing together… he certainly had the power to do so. He certainly wanted to.

"Well, the only people who can visit here are Gods, you figure it out."

"You know he can't come here! He isn't allowed," Koenma replied, mentioning the man's lover Anubis.

"Oh, are you deliberately trying to torment me? You mean me lover isn't allowed here? I pity my uncle," Aurion replied, still with that same all knowing mocking attitude. "But, no, it was not him."

"Oh But I would love to see him again," Aurion muttered off in a rather dreamy, airy tone, one that definitely did not suit him.

"Don't get all lovey-dovey with me, and tell me who took it!"

"Oh, ruin my moment!" he replied, acting very offended, " I was just trying to gain back some of the dignity and happiness I had."

"Well, you ruined yourself when to kill everyone."

"I killed no one! You people kill each other off, I had nothing to do with that."

"Enough, just tell me who took it already, because I don't know a single God that would want to visit you."

"Then, perhaps you do not know enough."

Again, Aurion was speaking only in riddles. A true Egyptian. (Sweat drop)

"Yeah right, I know all the Gods," Koenma replied in a bothered manner as he got more frustrated with the second. He finally remembered why he hated talking to this guy.

"Really? The last time I checked, which happened to be this morning, you didn't know half of them. And how do you know it was a God? I've had lost souls wander in here before."

"Just stop, you're giving me headaches."

"Would it help if I said they're both living and dead?"

"You being helpful? Don't make me laugh."

"I tried to help everyone, you and your little minions stopped me. By the way, I would ask how the minion is, but that would be pointless."

While Aurion might be stuck in a cell with seventeen locks and covered in spirit chains, all which still couldn't contain his powers. Even though hadn't been out of the vault in ages, he still knew exactly what was happening in the world, watching it using psychic powers. And who did he watch most? Keichi and Hiei. He would watch Anubis, but he had been blocked from his vision.

"There are no Gods dumb enough to visit you! Now just tell me who you gave that item to?" Koenma snapped, slicing one hand through the air in a rather final manner.

"Well… why do you want to know?" Aurion asked, cocking one eye brow at him.

"The person wearing that coin recently stole an underworld item."

"Oh? Really? That's wonderful!"

"No, its not. They stole the flute of summoning."

"That's even better!"

If it was possible, Aurion would have clapped his hands together in joy, but the chains were keeping him from any kind of movement.

"Just tell me!"

"Think for once, think!" Aurion chastised, "If Gods don't visit, remember, and occasionally lost souls do come through. They don't stay for long to talk, though I do wish they would," Aurion murmured the last part off, looking away from the Godling. As he did so, the many gold rings in his hair made numerous somber, dark notes ring through the air and hung between the two.

"I wouldn't blame them," Koenma replied, glaring off into a dark corner.

"And the boy who took it was so sweet at the time. Just look what you've done to him now!"

"What do you mean?"

Yes, Koenma felt the small mutterings of a migraine begin to ache across his forehead. Would it kill the Egyptian Demon God to give a real answer?

"The same blood in my veins runs through his."

The realization of what this meant struck Koenma like a car to a brick wall. Slowly, a dark grin spread across Aurion's face, revealing perfect white teeth.

"Finally hit you?"

"It can't be… Keichi…" Koenma didn't want to it be. He had been hoping and denying it for ages.

"Really? And who says it can't?"

In one split second all the color drained from Koenma's face as it suddenly struck him on how realistic this answer could be.

"IF… IF it is him… how did he get your necklace?"

"Hm? Oh, it was just a few years ago, he won't remember, his mother saw sure to that, but never the matter! No… he wandered in here, hiding from a certain… date…" Aurion waited for the judge of the dead to realize what date he was talking about.

"The execution date…"

"Exactly. He happened to see it… he liked, he took it, just like his father. Of course, he was a kid back then," Aurion said, looking off as though this mattered bored him.

"He still is a kid," Koenma countered, narrowing his eyes at the man in the chains, who softly chuckled in a creepy cold way. Not your clichéd evil character laughter, but cold, refined amusement that never managed to sound dumb or dramatic.

"Really? How many kids his age do you know who are so… vicious…?"

"Keichi… isn't like you. He won't turn out like the other Demon Gods. Too many precautions have been taken," he replied hastily, remembering the seal on the boys back.

"You would indeed love to believe that, wouldn't you? No, that power is building, and a there's just enough evil in his heart to make him doubt himself. Ironic that you Gods," Aurion spat the word out like it was filth, "Give birth to such little monsters… and hand them the weapons and motives to attack you."

"If you think you can do anything about this, you're wrong. The moment you break those chains alarms will go off and…"

"And what? You and your guards will come and TRY to keep me from doing what I do best? No… I don't plan to do a single thing. In fact, I'm quite content just to sit here and watch, nice and safe. It will be you GODS that will drive the poor boy to do those acts you all fear."

"We took every precaution, Keichi will not become like you!" Koenma replied rather testily. This subject was quickly becoming uncomfortable. Aurion might be a grade "A" jerk, but his predictions had never been wrong.

"Are you really sure?" he just cocked an eyebrow and grinned that same, creepy, know it all grin.

"Hpmf. He won't be like you. He's really a good kid."

"How well do you know the boy? How may kids do you know who are so… cruel, vicious and cold? How many kids do you know that cynical? No… his childhood is gone and he's struggling with the repercussions…" Aurion's eyes seemed glow brighter and Koenma knew the man was gazing into the living world using his psychic powers, "… the repercussions of not entirely killing his conscience… pity…"

"Fine. Enjoy yourself. The boy is not as evil as you'd like to think! He won't do anything as destructive as what you were planning!"

With that Koenma turned on his heel and walked quickly out of the vault and to his desk, closing and locking the door behind him. Aurion was alone again, and he just smirked, chuckling softly to himself.

"Just wait, Koenma, just wait. Seals don't last forever…"

-Tren: okay! The end of this chapter! (sighs) man, it took forever to write this! Please tell me what you think!

-sugar high water uma: Don't worry about your bad speeling… AUGH! Now I'm doing it too! Great chapter? It actually deserved a "Great"? wow… just wow…

-ShadeSpirit: (grins) getting these out fast enough? Keichi really is a sweet kid, but his lack of conscience while fighting scares him. Yeah, briefs are just gross. Glad he's your kinda man! (gives you Keichi plushie)

-Sabs: (sighs) I can never get my stories up to your standard, can I?

-hyperactivebluechipmunk: Thanks for correcting me, yeah, I noticed later on in the story. My computer automatically fixes names, w/o my knowledge.

-HieiFan666: you loved the ending of 13? THANKS! I worked uber-hard to get it right. But yeah, tried to make it a bit more subtle than him just cutting her out of the story line. Yeah, Keichi is trying not to hurt them though. Poor kid. Don't like the creepy guy? Wat do you think of him now?

-Hyperactivebluechipmunk: I think you're right… there are no Kuwabara fan girls. What do you like about my writing style? I won't stop though.

-nekoofdeath: yeah, no locker room smells nice. UGH, I might have stolen your good P.E teacher though. I've had… 2…

-Cheerio until the next chapter. Please review!


	16. The old and the New

Tren: Well, again I'm back and really, I'm amazed that you really liked the last chapter. I'm indeed glad that you enjoy Aurion, he's really important some of the later chapters and created by none other than my writing partner Sabs. You should really read her stuff, it's fan-flippin'-tastic! So, do you guys really enjoy reading about Keichi? Tell me, please! So anyway, back onto the storyline.

Talking has never been the strong suite of any teen. At this moment, hundreds of adolescents around the world are hearing the same words. "Why can't we talk?" Heck, even some adults are hearing, and most are just rolling their eyes. Infact, you've probably dodged a topic, stopping talking to your parents or the like at one point in your life. Maybe you're already over it, maybe you' re currently in it, or maybe you have no clue what I'm talking about, take your pick. Teens have been doing this for what could easily be centuries.

In fact, Keichi was preparing himself for this as he rubbed the last bit of tears out of his eyes, wincing. When ever he blinked it felt like someone was dragging sandpaper over his eyes. Taking a steadying breath he pushed his hair away from his face and opened the door. Standing just outside was his father, his fist ready to knock on the door.

"Oh, Keichi… thank you," Kurama took a step inside, removed his shoes and shoved his briefcase under the small bench to sit on. Behind him Keichi slowed closed the door, the entire time not looking his father in the eyes.

"How was work today?" he asked calmly, hoping that his father couldn't hear the small tremors as he spoke.

If he did, he didn't say anything.

"Fine, had to deal with one rowdy student, that's all."

"Right. Well, good job, any papers to grade?"

"My answer never changes and you know that, Keichi. Something's a matter, what's bothering you?" Kurama asked gently, turning around to face his son whose eyes just darted away. They were rimmed in red.

"Nothings bothering me, I have dinner ready for you… it's getting late and I should be going. Where did you say you hid the flute?"

"Whenever you dodge the topic that sloppily I know something is really wrong," said Kurama, smiling gently at Keichi who had begun to leave the entry way.

"Like I said… nothing's wrong, what would make you think something is?" he asked while looking over his shoulder at his father, giving a bitter smile. Kurama couldn't remember the last time he had seen a real smile on the kid's face. From what he had heard from Kai, Keichi used to smile all the time as a child. He regretted not seeing that.

"I won't press the issue. Did you contact your mother?"

"Arisa said she would be there at eight. It's 7:45. I'll just take the flute and head out, alright?"

"Alright, good luck and don't do something you'll regret."

"Heh, little to late to be saying that now, huh?" Keichi asked cynically, walking out of the room and coming back just two minutes later with the flute in hand. Flexing his slightly stiff finger Keichi just grinned at his dad in the same, almost disheartened manner as always, raised one hand and muttered something off.

Kurama secretly hated it when his spoke that language, mainly because he couldn't understand a single word of it. While speaking the words softly Keichi's voice became deeper, smoother and as rich as pure cream. Power flowed out with each word he spoke. It was the language of the Gods. Light blossomed out of Keichi's palm and quite suddenly there was a gently glowing gold portal.

"See ya later… hopefully…"

And on that optimistic tone, he stepped through into Makai…

Bit by bit, the paperwork on Koenma's desk began to disappear as he madly rushed through each paper, trying to clear his mind, which was now racing faster than a convict behind the wheel of a Shelby Cobra with the cops on his bumper. Why of all people did it have to be Keichi who stole the item? The two spirit detectives he had now wouldn't be able to take him on, not if that seal broke or he got really upset. They'd need back up, which should have arrived two hours ago, but as usual they were late.

The large doors in front of his desk opened, accompanied by two voices, chattering aimlessly. One speaker walked into the light. He was slightly taller than when Koenma had seen him last. Jet black hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, falling just past the collar of his plain white t-shirt. Well muscled arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were closed, but Koenma knew they were the color of milk chocolate.

"I'm just sayin', it's odd that Koenma's callin' us here an' all," the man replied, shrugged it off, deciding to shove his hands deep into the pockets of his filthy jeans.

"Yusuke, I agree with you! You're arguing with yourself, man," the second speaker stepped into the light.

Extremely tall and deeply tanned the man had orange hair cut roughly around his chin, like it was cut with either a knife or really blunt scissors. High cheekbones and eyes that were held in a permanent squint were the main features that caught Koenma's eye. The man was dressed in a pair of loose cotton slacks that fell of leather sandaled feet and his shirt was a light cream tunic with beading and embroidery commonly found in the Middle East. One weathered hand waved through the air casually.

"Speakin' of that, hey Koenma!" the man with black hair, Yusuke, waved at the judge of the dead.

"Oh yeah, hello!" the orange haired man added, nodding his head and returning his hand to his side.

"Ah, yes, hello Yusuke and Kazuma," at this point Koenma cleared his throat, "I am indeed sorry for calling you out of retirement, but there has been a situation which my current spirit detectives might not be able to handle."

"What kinda situation. Did you talk to my parole officer? I mean, I just got out, man," Yusuke said testily.

"Parole violation will not be a problem. You are going to Makai only for a little while," Koenma said simply, fiddling with the stamp in his hand absentmindedly.

"Mind telling us who the new Spirit Detectives are?" Kuwabara asked while pushing his bangs out of his face.

"Well… your children actually; Midori and Samui."

"WHAT!" both of the former Reikai Tentai roared, now furious that Koenma had employed their children in what they knew full well to be a rather dangerous job.

"Don't get upset with me, they found the pocket communicator, I just simply offered them a job. I'm calling you here to protect them from a dangerous criminal," Koenma reasoned with them simply.

"Just how dangerous are we talkin' about here?" Yusuke asked, understandable upset just like his old friend and partner, both of whom were now leaning up against their former boss' desk menacingly.

"Let me explain the situation. Two very powerful underworld items have been stolen. A sword and flute; both of which we cannot afford to have fall into the hands of demons or the like."

"Sound familiar?" Yusuke whispered over to Kuwabara, who just nodded.

"Yeah… Hiei and Kurama…" he replied as Koenma raised the level of his voice to drown out their talking.

"I do not know the identity of both thieves, but one was careless enough to give us a vital clue. This…" he pulled the picture of the medallion up on the large screen to their left. "This belongs to a young man named Suekeichi. Keichi for short. I'll see if I can pull up his file photo."

The two once retired spirit detectives watched as a picture was pulled up onto the screen. It was the profile of a young teen with messy auburn hair and the one eye they could see was green. Gold earrings were decorating the kid's ear and the profile looked similar. It looked like Kurama's.

"Hey, isn't that…" Yusuke was cut off.

"No, it's his son," Koenma replied quickly.

"Good to see he finally moved on after Arisa died," Kuwabara said amiably.

Both the men remembered how Kurama had acted after Arisa died. Heartbroken wasn't the right word. It was almost suicidal. The idea that their red haired friend had moved on was welcome news. That is until Koenma spoke up again.

"Not exactly. This is Suekeichi Katakana Minamino. He was never given a middle name," Koenma explained, and then waited for the information to sink in.

"Katakana… Arisa Katakana?" Kuwabara asked, unsure for a moment and then steadily growing far more upset.

"Yes, his mother."

Koenma braced himself for the onslaught that was going to occur.

Three… two… one…

"WHAT! She's alive?" Yusuke nearly blew out Koenma's ear drums as he leaned farther over the desk, coming almost nose to nose with the young judge.

"Yes, Yusuke, Yes. Now please lean back."

"Humph!" the man shot back instantly, glaring off, settling on the picture of the teen on the screen.

"I can't believe it, why didn't she tell Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, his voice rising steadily in volume as he dealt with the facts.

"She didn't think it was that important. In fact, Keichi only met his father six years ago; he was ten at the time."

The picture on the screen switched to a recent photo taken of the kid. He was staring brazenly into the camera lens for the school ID card and instantly Yusuke and Kuwabara noted the rather unique eyes, which, even in the picture, seemed to smolder with hatred. True, the kid looked a lot like Kurama, but with slightly sharper features, including a strong, thin nose that had a slight bump in it, they guessed it was broken at least once.

"The kid doesn't look that… happy…" Yusuke noted, lacking for a better word.

"He rarely is. I need to warn you, this kid is… powerful… and with a fragile mental state," Koenma warned as the screen went blank.

"How fragile are we talkin' about here?" Kuwabara asked calmly, running a hand though his hair absentmindedly. Where had he seen that medallion before?

"Keichi… will not stop at killing, friend or foe, it doesn't matter. If he sees you as a threat he'll fight you either way," Koenma replied, looking off.

"So… we have to treat this kid gently?" Yusuke asked, not happy with the prospect.

"Only if he isn't a threat…"

"Hey!" it was Kuwabara who suddenly cried this out, slamming his fist into his palm triumphantly. "I know where I saw that medallion before. It was in Egypt. Didn't it belong to a Demon God?"

"Yes, Aurion. He's in our custody now… coincidentally, what do you remember about Demon Gods?"

"Don't upset them?" Kuwabara scanned his memory for the information he had come across while he was there and came across another fact, "They're born from demons and…" it hit him. Demons and Gods, a taboo mix. Kurama was a Demon, Arisa was Goddess… "We're dealin' with a Demon God?"

"A what?" Yusuke was out of the loop, staring between the two with a perplexed look on his face.

"A dormant one, yes. His powers were sealed, but let us hope it doesn't break," Koenma explained.

"Crap…" that was all Kuwabara could think of saying.

"Just what are we dealin' with?" Yusuke said, frustrated in being out of the loop.

"A Demon God is the child of a taboo mix of well, demons and Gods quite obviously. This genetic mix is particularly volatile, but you should be fine so long as the seal doesn't break," Koenma assured them.

"And if it does?"

"Not even the Gods combined could stop that monster…"

Somewhere in the forests of Makai, Keichi sneezed.

-Tren: alright, sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than the last chapter I wrote! I totally just finished up my finals! WOOT! I think I failed… not so "woot" Yeah, I keep getting writers block on this one part, so the next part will be better… it includes fighting! Hm, but really, I think it's time I get this over with and respond to all your reviews, thanks!

-nekoofdeath: Glad you loved the chapter.

-sugar high water uma: I've gained a new level? What is that level? Do I have to defeat a Boss or something? Ack! To many video games! Thanks! Glad you liked the chapter, isn't Aurion cool? What made the chapter so good though? Let me know so I can keep it up!

-Sabs: yeah, you're my own worst critic. I mean, even I'm not that tough on myself!

-Marieko: Hey, you're new! Sorry, Aurion is male, the female part… I don't know where that came from. Sorry! Yeah, I want that medallion majorly!

-HieiFan666: I KNOW HE'S AWESOME! Yeah, this story is just one huge domino train, all ready to fall in on the end of the world… fun eh? Glad you love Aurion… he's so sick and twisted… so why is it so easy to think just like him? Should I be worried?

TessaCilory: you're new too! Cool, hope you keep reading.

-so, the in the words of TessaCilory, laterz.


	17. Fox and Shadow

-Tren: Yeah, I'm back. My good friend, writing partner and RP partner is gone right now at the IMAX… DOOM! Now I'm just bored. Then again, I'm always bored. (sighs) well… I've been thinking, isn't the summary of this story a bit… well… lame…? What do you think? Keep it… or ditch it? I'll tally it up, and then try to figure out a better one. Course, I'll run it through you readers first. Sound good? I totally ever so often wonder if readers even bother to read through the AN section… Anyway, lets get this chapter started off, finally. Oh yeah, also I can't talk to her now because her apartment flooded… crap…

Pain is not something people would normally welcome, but for Keichi, he found it oddly reassuring. As he would often put it, it reminded him that he wasn't dead yet. Usually when his father heard this he would sigh, remind him not to always be so morbid and just walk off. Being this morbid though… was common enough for someone who was expected to die since birth, and was in fact stillborn.

Right now though, Keichi really wished he wasn't in pain. After a very strong sneeze he had just a moment ago his broken rib was aching horribly, reminded him that, inhuman genetics or not, it would still take up to a week for that bone to heal. He sighed, leaning back against the trunk of nearby tree, refusing to close his eyes, as every time he did he kept seeing Eyana pleading with him. At the moment, though it may sound cruel and cold, he didn't have the time for distractions like that. In one hand his fingers curled around the flute, the tiny scars all over the slender digits stood out all the more, seeming to almost glow.

Funny thing about those scars, he could never remember how he got them. Then again, he couldn't remember anything past the dark room. Did he get the while he was still living with… her? Often, late at night when he couldn't sleep, he'd try to remember things like that, though now it didn't really seem to matter to him. His childhood was like some book he'd read as a kid, thinking that, though it must have been nice, didn't in any way seem to actually involve him. Or at least, the kid he was right now.

Softly, the watch strapped around his wrist ticked out the seconds, reminded him how he really should be heading out to meet with his mother. Sighing quietly he tugged at a clump of his hair for a moment and then slowly stood up straight.

As he did so his hair grew quickly, turning a soft silver white that glowed in the moonlight of Makai. The lush green on his right eye quickly paled and turned a bright gold and he grew quite a few inches. His battered jeans changed into a pair of comfortable black pants over a sensible pair of soft flats and his t-shirt became a loose black tank top that stopped before covering his well tanned arms.

"Guess it's time to meet up with her," he muttered, his voice smooth and calm even though he was so nervous he could have sworn he was going to pass out…

Midori was struggling through the dense undergrowth of Makai, leading the way for her best friend, his father and then her own dad. She was fuming. This had to be one of the most embarrassing moments for her. Not only was she trudging up a mountain going God knows where, to meet up with a criminal that had already gotten away from her before, but she had to do it with an escort of her father… What was she, twelve? Thank you very much, she could handle herself well enough. Besides, it was just one Kitsune, how bad could it get?

In the history of stupid lines you just "don't say", "How bad could it get?" was pretty darn high on list. That alone was tempting fate, and she never liked to be messed with.

Swatting away at the bugs that swarmed everywhere, Midori was cursing her self every moment of the way until Samui burst in, talking quietly as usual.

"Midori, do we even have a plan?" his voice asked her, polite as ever.

"Nope! We'll make it up as we go!" Midori replied confidently.

"Great… just great…" Samui muttered off darkly, trudging after his friend while their father's chatted happily behind him. It bugged him slightly, the fact that they were acting like nothing really was going on and that going after an underworld criminal was nothing more that "part of job"… now that he thought about it, it kinda was, for them anyway.

Then, just barely, as they drew ever closer to the clearing in front of them, they could begin to hear talking.

"I came, just like you asked, though I do admit, it did surprise me."

First came the female voice. It was soft, sweet and every noise in the forest seemed to stop as the speaker's gentle tone cut through the night air.

"Shh!" Midori held a finger up to her lips, even though she was the one making the most noise.

"Yeah, well, I'm not doing it for you," the second voice replied.

Obviously male, it sounded surprisingly calm despite the situation unfolding around him. Annoyance though was threaded through each word, making the listener more than well aware that the man speaking defiantly didn't want to be where he was now.

Hiding behind a rather lush bush, the Spirit Detectives crouched down on their knees, watching the two speakers came into view. Standing off in one corner was the Kitsune they saw from before, though his outfit had changed a bit and the blue marking on the arms were missing. It was still the same kistune. Sitting on an old tree stump in front of him was a young woman, hardly over eighteen, who could only be described as beautiful. Long, perfect auburn ringlets fell around her small body. Wrapped around her creamy skin were soft robes the color of jade. Nobody could see her face though, but all guessed it was just as stunning as the rest of her.

"Well, it means a lot to me either way," the young woman replied, standing up gracefully, the numerous bangles on that decorated her wrists and ankles jingled merrily and the Kitsune winced.

"Fine, here."

They watched with baited breath as the Kitsune handed over the flute to the woman stood on the tip toes to kiss the fox youkai on the forehead, even though he bent down out of courtesy.

"Take care…" she stopped and looked over at the bush they were hiding behind and they noticed her eyes. One was the color of the ocean, the other, freshly cut grass. "You have guests… take care…" and with that she disappeared in a flurry of dry autumn leaves.

Scowling off for a moment the demon looked over at the bush and sighed.

"You might as well come out, though I deeply would have wished the Koenma would just leave me alone."

"Nope, won't work," Yusuke replied, oddly cheerful as he walked out into the clearing, followed by the rest of the team, last of Samui.

"Funny, I just returned it to the original owner… of sorts. Are you here to fight?" The demon crossed his arms over his chest and just grinned at the group.

"We don't have to fight, just come with us back to Reikai," Samui reasoned, stepping forward.

"Hm… didn't you get a warning not to go 'Fox Hunting'? Not listening to others are we?' the youkai asked, giving Samui an oddly penetrating stare that made the half Koorime rather uncomfortable.

Back in Samui's mind he remembered the chilling warning Keichi had given them… not to go "Fox Hunting". How could he have known? More importantly, how did this demon know?

"If you're not going to go quietly, then we'll have to take you by force!" Midori exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air excitedly, getting pumped up for a fight. The fox youkai just looked back at her with a rather annoyed look on his face.

"Bit unfair, isn't it? Four against one?" He waved one hand through the air as his tail flicked out annoyed behind him.

"I do agree… it is a bit unfair… how about I lend a hand?" a calm, cold voice suddenly added, scaring everybody except the Kitsune, who just gave this oddly cold smile and replied.

"Great to see you've joined me, Lin. Not that I need your help, but it's greatly appreciated."

"You're just lucky I was nearby," the figure clad in black replied. In fact, that's all the Spirit Detectives could see… a small person dressed in black, with only one eye showing and it was a deep crimson.

"Two against Four… better odds. What do you say we let them choose who gets to fight us?" the fox youkai asked almost cheerfully, weaving his fingers together and stretching out his arms, letting his knuckles pop as he got ready for the fight.

Looking around her group, Midori thought it over and said simply, "I'm taking on short stuff!"

Instantly, every other person in the group found themselves quite suddenly speechless. What was there to say? Midori had just pissed off a person who was more than willing to kill her. Never said she had that much in the brains department otherwise.

Annoyed, Lin just looked off from the four in front of her and silently debated on whether or not to dignify that insult with a response.

"Never argue with an idiot like her… she'll just drag you down to her level and beat you with experience," her partner whispered over quietly at her out of the corner of his mouth.

Rolling the one eye they could see, the fox youkai stretched back, placing his hands on his hips and grinning cockily over at the Spirit Detectives.

"Well, Lin, let's be nice and let these sorry n00bs choose who gets to fight us, either way we'll make it out fine… can't say they will though…"

Lin looked over and just barely, if you really looked hard enough, you could tell that behind the face mask she was smiling. It probably wasn't a very kind smile though.

"Yes… let them choose."

"Like I said, I'm takin' on Shorty! I don't care who you guys choose, but I ain't changin' my mind!" Midori exclaimed, crossing her arms adamantly.

"Well…" Yusuke groaned, stepping forward and placing hand on his daughter's shoulder and grinning over at the two thieves. "Can't change her mind, can I? Got that from her Mom. Might as well give you hand, what kind of Father would I be if I didn't look after my daughter."

"Hn… sweet sentiment like that will get you killed someday," Lin muttered off darkly at them, resting her hands on the twin swords strapped to her hip, anticipating the fight to follow.

"Probably, died a few times already, this really won't be all that different!" Yusuke grinned over at the small, dark assassin, laughing it off like it was nothing.

"That's not something to be proud of…" Kuwabara muttered off.

"So… that leaves the two Kuwabaras for me? Or is one of you going to abandon the other for those two idiots? I wouldn't complain, less fighting for me," the kitsune laughed, pushing his silvery white hair over one shoulder.

"Hn… coward," his partner muttered over to him.

"I'm not a coward, I'm a realist. Killing isn't my specialty, so you'll forgive me if it's painful," he warned, his eyes resting on both Samui and Kazuma and in for a brief second, they thought they saw them glow.

"Right! Less talking, more fighting!"

And with that, Midori jumped forward at the dark Lin, spirit energy flowing to her hands. Also with that, the fox demon darted off into the forest, followed closely by Kazuma, and about 160 meters behind him was Samui.

'_Damn, this demon's fast… I can barely see him!_' Kazuma thought off to himself as he could feel his son getting father behind him. In fact, he wasn't so much following the demon as he was following the silver glint of the demon's hair as it darted past the trees. All he had do was wait for one opening… THERE! One small short cut later Kazuma had cut off the demon, who skidded to a halt, one hand on his side, just above his ribs.

"Heh, so you're as slow as the rumors say…" it muttered.

"I've had time to practice," Kazuma replied calmly, summoning up a spirit sword calmly. "Listen, we don't have to fight. Just come in peacefully and you won't get hurt."

"You say that now, but when has Reikai been fair to things like me? I can't afford to get caught!" and the kitsune darted off again, quickly followed by Kazuma.

It took less time for him to catch up this time but just as he swung at the demon, it suddenly changed.

"KAZUMA!"

It was his wife, Yukina's voice that was pleading with him, becoming almost hysterical. In front of him now was the not the demon he had been chasing, no it was his wife, the ice Koorime. Holding one delicate, pale hand up to her bottom lip that quivered ever so slightly, it was enough of a shock to make him stop mid-strike.

"Yukina?"

His arm dropped, the spirit sword disappearing for a moment when his wife just grinned.

"Heh… damn right, Hello KAZUMA!"

She darted forward with startling agility, her right foot connecting with his chest, sending him backwards. (Remember, Keichi can shape shift!) When he finally looked up he could see her still standing there, grinning at him with an infuriatingly cocky attitude, her pupils almost non-existent. Kazuma knew that look. He wasn't just dealing with a demon, but with a frickin' combat junkie. Great… just great…

"So sweet… you didn't hit you wife… even when you could have easily guessed who I was," it laughed off, "Well, are you going to get up, or just lie there?"

"Why you…"

Kazuma pulled himself off the floor and swiftly went to attack the thing that looked like his wife, who just laughed coldly, dodging almost effortlessly but didn't expect a second sword that swiftly connected with it's ribs and Kuwabara heard something crack.

It groaned, falling down onto one knee for a moment and rolling away from the next strike, holding on it's re-broken rib. Taking small, quick breaths Kazuma could tell it wasn't a stranger to pain as it quickly stood, it's smile again plastered across the face that looked far too much like his wife's.

"Get out of that form now! Show me who you really are!" Kuwabara swung the sword at the figure, who ducked and was suddenly back to being the Kitsune they had seen before, and was suddenly slammed up against a tree by a blast of ice.

Turning around to see who had lent him aid, Kazuma could see his son was stepping out from behind a tree.

"You made a mistake coming out into the open so soon," Samui said calmly, lowering the hand that cast the spell slowly, cautiously. "You're rib has broken again."

Slumped against a tree, the kitsune looked up; blood seeping between his lips and just barely beading up and trickling down his chin. Despite the searing pain in his chest and the blood quickly fighting its way up through his lungs he just smiled, his gold eyes the same, cold calculating color that sent shivers up the father-son duo.

"I don't plan to go to Reikai unless I'm dead… are you prepared to kill me?" he asked, his voice sounding strong at first, but just barely Kazuma could hear an almost pleading tone.

Barely echoing in the ex-school punk's head were Koenma's words about how the kid had an execution date on his head since he was child… Did the kid really want it that bad?

"Hey, man, just listen. Think this over, we'll bring you to Reikai, you'll get a fair trial, just please, come quietly," Kazuma nearly pleaded, holding up a pair of spirit cuff in one hand.

"Fair trial, eh? I doubt it." The kitsune muttered this off bitterly, wiping the blood off his mouth and chin with the back of one hand and muttering darkly off in some arcane language.

"So… you're going to fight?" Kazuma took his fighting stance once more, raising his spirit swords quietly.

"Yeah."

"Even if it might kill you?"

"Yeah."

Kazuma looked off and sighed. What else could he say?

"Fine. Samui, stay out of this fight. It's between me and him, got it?"

It took a moment for Samui to register what is father was saying. It was his dad's old honor code and he knew it. Why would his father show honor to a criminal like the one in front of him.

"Why…" Samui was cut off.

"I haven't finished my fight with him. Butt in only if necessary, got it?" there was no question in his father's voice as he said this and all Samui could do was agree.

"… alright…"

"Fun… I've always wanted to fight a spirit detective," the kitsune muttered, darting forward quickly at Kazuma who quickly blocked the fast kick and returned with a sharp blow to the right arm of the demon, who dropped quickly to the floor, cursing and dodging the next strike.

The fight seemed to last for an age to Samui, who was readying an ice spell under his breath quietly. It didn't seem like he'd need it though, as the Kistune, slowed by the fact that he couldn't use one lung, got thrown around the small glen. Then, in one brief moment, the demon spun around, a long, sharp blade of grass (what a wonderful pun!) clasped in his hands. Darting forward quickly he went in for the strike that would kill Kazuma. Faster, closer, the demon raced forward, his blade swing straight for Kazuma's throat…

-YAY! This chapter is O-V-E-R! Okay, so please, review! And if you want, please feel free to ask any of the characters so far questions! I'll make them answer! WOOT! So yeah, review… and to those who already have…. Let's respond!

-ShadeSpirit: Don't smack yourself too much! You lose braincells that way… YAY! Well, at least you read and reviewed, like this chappy?

-Sabs- Man, we need to talk… see what happens when you don't have a phone, I write this stuff!

-TessaCilory- WOOT! I love quoting readers, your welcome! Yeah, Keichi sneezed… fun…

-nekoofdeath- Yeah, Yusuke and Kuwabara have just accepted the fact that they really can't control their kids, what would they say, don't fight? Woot!

-sugar high water uma- k.e.w.l? that cool? Sweet!

-HieiFan666- Actually I'm working on a pic of Aurion, as is Sabs. People say I'm a great artist, but I'm my own worst critic ya know… yeah… you will get Hiei… later… laughs

-Can't wait until the next chapter. I'll just keep you in suspense until then. If you don't like Kuwabara, imagine that he dies. If you like him, think he lives… just have fun! Cheerio until the next chappy!


	18. Killing

-Tren: Well, 'ello to all of you again! Man, this is just getting more interesting, isn't it? I just finished up with a looooooong kendo practice and my fingers ache. Man, whenever I write this, I've done Kendo… well, seems like it. Well, we left off with the questionable life/death of Kazuma. Scary huh? Well, I'll make my stalling as short as possible this time, so please, enjoy. BTW, it begins with a flashback. Everything in _italics_ is flashback, got it? Good. Hope you enjoy this quote btw, it portrays to the story line of this chapter, so don't grill me too hard, alright?

-**The Schofield Kid **(A young gunfighter feeling guilt soon after his first killing):

It don't seem real. I ain't never gonna breathe again, ever. Now he'd dead and the other one too. All on the account of pulling a trigger.

-**Will Munny:** It's a helluva thing killing a man. You take away all he's got and all he's ever gonna gave.

-**The Schofield Kid: **Well, I guess they had it coming.

-**Will Munny **(pauses): We all have it coming, Kid.

-**From the film Unforgiven (1992) written by David Webb Peoples. (Will Munny was Clint Eastwood)**

"_Hey, I know you can hear me kid."_

_It was the third time the speaker had said that. Gravel tones in an otherwise silent night. _

_"Don't you dare act like you can't hear me."_

_No, he could hear him just fine, he just really didn't care. Weaving through the small pathways lit by small fires he was headed back to his quarters, a flimsy cotton tent. No warmth, only the minor handfuls from each tiny blaze. _

_"They really think a whelp like you could be the next King of Thieves?"_

_Scoffing, the speaker now had the attention of most of the nearby residents, a small crowd beginning to form around the little one sided dispute of a graduated thief and the scrawny newbie with raw talent that had just shown up one day. _

_"Listen, you little monster, you better show me some respect, I could kill you right now and no one would care."_

_A heavy hand settled on the newbie's shoulder, making the child, no older than six, look at it disdainfully with one green eye, the other side of his face hidden by messy auburn hair. _

_"Remove your hand from my shoulder at once, your little argument is proving to be more annoying that I thought it could ever possibly be."_

_Contempt dripped off the child's voice and he sneered slightly over his shoulder, shrugging the hand off, making as to leave through the small crowd that was steadily growing as their voices carried over the dead air of midnight. _

_"Heh, what, did your mother teach ya no manners?"_

_It was as if the boy had turned to stone, his body stopped so suddenly. A slowly breathing statue. The speaker scoffed, he now had the kid's attention. Slowly the child turned around, his eyes downcast to the dirt path at his feet._

_"If you want to fight me, use your fists, for your words are as weak as your mind."_

_Offer hanging in the air like a dead man, the speaker thought it over, and grinned a slow grin and went straight for the boy, fist raised. By now more than half of the thieves' guild encampment had assembled to watch the beginning of a small argument. It collided. Bright red stars burst across the boy's vision as he went sprawling backwards, people stepping quickly away so they would not get hit. Messy auburn hair flew back from his face and as he sat up quickly, rubbing his aching cheek and the crowd could finally see the boy's eyes. He'd kept them hidden for so long. Emerald green and icy gold._

_"Heh, look at that, you're just a weak kid after all."_

_Even as he said this, the speaker took a step back. There was just something about those eyes. They were unnatural. Inhuman. Cruel. Trying to shrug it off, he rotated his shoulder, moving to get the ache out. The cold was in no way helping an old wound's tight, scarred muscles. _

_"What, can't you fight back, kid?" _

_Slowly the boy stood, his painfully thin body rising off the dirt, rubbing the quickly growing bruise. A black and blue rose blooming across pale skin. At first disbelief was on the child's face, then slowly, irritation. Laughing quietly off to himself, he stared the speaker straight in the face with his mismatched eyes, and the warmth found in the emerald one quickly turned as cold as its gold brethren. _

_"Heh, so your punches are as weak as your mind. Pity, some people are just truly weak. What, did you just think I'd give up after one punch?"_

_Head cocked and a smug smirk on the boys face made the man only angrier. Gravel voice growling lowly, he stepped forward, raising his fist and this time, didn't just give up with one punch. Grabbing onto the front of the boy's mangy shirt to make sure he wouldn't fly off this time, he proceeded to kick and punch the boy until he went limp, oblivious to the small cut on his right arm that the boy had torn in him at one point. _

_"Like a rag doll, aren't you? Not so cocky now, huh? Anybody think I went too hard on him?" _

_Swinging the child haphazardly through the still air he waited for a response. Nobody spoke. Why would they? Fights were a regular thing, even though the child was rather young. If the boy couldn't stand a small beating, he'd never be able survive the Guild for another week. _

_"Thought so."_

_Letting go of collar of the shirt, the kid skidded three feet away and didn't move for a second. Turning around, the speaker made to leave, laughing triumphantly to himself. Suddenly, he stopped, his entire body frozen. _

_"Did you think you could just leave after what you've done to me?" _

_It was the kid's voice, though there was something different. It had lost off all its childlike lilt, the odd phrasing of words and slight innocence between words. Now the voice was devoid of pity. A voice of ice. Deadly quiet, the boy stepped in front of the immobile speaker and laughed, his face's joy did not reach his eyes. Taking ten very carefully counted steps back he then stopped, checked his feet and looked up. _

_"Since I believe in sportsmanship, I will tell you exactly what is keeping you from moving, and why exactly you're going to die."_

_Falling silent, the crowd waited to hear what was going to happen. _

_"You might have placed many a hit on me, big deal. I have the fantastic ability to ignore trivial pain like punches. You would have to be much stronger to keep me down. During your little… frenzy… yes, that's a good word, you didn't take notice of the small cut on your arm. Pity, I only needed one small cut to kill you. You'd love to respond right now, wouldn't you?" _

_Cocking his head at the frozen man, the innocent act seemed now mocking as the child just stared into the man's eyes with the same merciless eyes. _

_"By now it's spread to the voice box. People watching I greatly recommend that you take a few steps back. My control is meager and blood splatters are terribly hard to get out of clothing. Now then, I will be fair and tell you why you can't move. Simple, a plant. Specifically, the Deadly Vetch. It has by now spread through your blood stream and is waiting for my word. Normally is doesn't go to the voice box, but I'd hate to hear what your last words would be. Unfortunately for you, you bore me. So, just leave me and **die**." _

_Disintegrating in red mist the man was replaced with thick vines and flowers. Anybody who cared to look at the boy saw something far creepier. Eyes were both a glowing gold, red flecks covering most of his body. It was the eyes though, and in every person's mind as the boy turned and left quickly, those eyes were of some kind of monster. A monster in human flesh. It could be only the eyes of one of the most famous thieves; Yoko Kurama. Without a doubt, this boy must be his son. The rumors were true._

_Finally stopping on the outskirts of the guild, the boy crumpled to his knees and stared up at the Makai night sky. A mass of darkness. Hands were shaking as adrenalin pumped through his veins, pounding in his ears. It took a second for it to sink in. He had just killed someone… his first kill. What really scared him though was the fact that it was so easy. Staring down at blood flecked hands, deep in his soul, something stirred. Something evil. Something he never wanted to some out…_

As Keichi's blade of grass got ever closer to Kazuma's throat, he could feel the rousing evil his soul begin to dance in anticipation. Why was he attacking this man? Had he tried to kill him? No… he only wanted to take him to Koenma's. So why must he kill him?

Much to Kazuma's surprise, the Kitsune's expression melted from cold bloodlust to almost, could it be, pity. Just as the blade was about to strike, the Kitsune flew back from the blast of an ice spell.

"What the…" Kazuma looked around to see his son stepping out from behind a tree, already readying another spell.

Having flown off into another tree, the Kitsune stood up slowly, blood trying to force its way out of his lungs but his kept is back, his lips pursed. The ground was frozen around him and his weapon had been reduced to ice. Letting it shatter on the ice skating rink before him he growled softly, realized the disadvantage he was at now. Keichi couldn't help but laugh, any other day he'd find this funny, but somehow it wasn't as amusing now. Cursing himself, he knew he shouldn't have faltered, but the recent death of Eyana still tugged at his mind. Was he willing to go that far again?

"Do NOT strike my family."

Samui's voice was like a winter storm, making the already glacial glen seem to drop more than just a few degrees. Stepping between his father and the demon, Samui glared him down with eyes the color of an old merlot.

"Heh, so the half-breed does have some power," the demon spat out the blood that filled his mouth and wiped the rest off on the back of his fist before standing up again, back pressed against tree, looking like the fight was already over.

"Yes, well, this… half-breed," Samui said the crass word reluctantly as he stepped forward, "This half-breed will be bringing you to Koenma."

Now he was under the old oak that the fox youkai had taken refuge under. The spell he had been forming had changed now to spirit cuffs as the demon went limp, looking in every way as though he had been beaten unconscious. Wind danced through the branches, making the tree shake, sending a cascade of dead leaves to the frozen grass below. Worried beyond a doubt for his son, Kazuma noticed something key just seconds too late. There was no wind. The night in Makai was as dead as a cemetery. Taking quick steps forwards he called to his son.

"WAIT! Samui! Get out of-" he didn't even finish his warning before the demon's merciless gold eyes snapped open, glinting in the light and the tree flung Samui out of the way like an old dishrag. He went soaring through the air until his body collided with the trunk of an old birch and he fell unconscious.

Standing slowly, the demon motioned slightly with one hand and vines down the tree, binding the half Koorime to the bark.

"Sad mistake, not to freeze the trees, though I doubt he could have, energy being so weak and all," it muttered quietly, looking off at the unconscious spirit detective and flicking off the blood that smeared the back of his right hand.

"Quit the act, I know your name, and I know what you are. You don't want to kill us, so stop acting like it!" Kazuma called out the demon, who turned around slowly and gave a cold smile.

"Really? I don't want to kill you? And you know what I am? Well, by all means, arrest me! Do I have any other choice?" The mocking tone in his voice reminded Kazuma all too much of Hiei, though he was sure that Hiei never could sound THAT scathingly innocent… but then again, when _could_ Hiei ever sound innocent in the first place?

Laughing at some kind of private joke the demon went to walk off, disappearing through the trees when Kazuma spoke up, making him stop in his tracks.

"I know you're still here, so why don't you come out? You're injured: push yourself any farther…" Kazuma trailed off right there.

"And what? What?" the voice of the demon asked as it stepped back into the clearing, distaste written across his face but it was not the face of the demon. In his weakness, Keichi had transformed back to his human body.

"So that's what you look like, kid."

Kazuma cast a glance quickly over to his kid, who was still out cold. Could he use this time to stop the kid?

"Yes, well, these little games are pretty rough on my body," he leaned almost casually against a tree, but the agitated way he picked at the nonexistent dirt under his fingernails spoke volumes.

"Keep pushin' your body like this and you're goin' to die," Kazuma stated plainly, though just about anybody could hear the soft pleading in his voice.

"I hope you know that I'd rather die then turn myself in to Koenma," the boy spat back contemptuously, but had to stop to wipe the blood off his mouth.

"Hey now, don't say that. I know your Dad, he's a nice man, and I don't think he'd want you to do this!" Kazuma reasoned, hands patting the air between them as though it could make a difference in the kid's temper.

"Good to see I'm getting by on Daddy's Good Graces," said Keichi scornfully, "You said you know what I am? Do tell; I'm curious to see what exactly Koenma told you."

For a moment silence filled the small clearing in the forest, albeit the soft noise of plants rustling, sensing the agitation in Keichi's voice and aura. To be truthful, Kazuma didn't know what to do, the boy's eyes were filled with such determination that Kazuma couldn't really tell if he was just bluffing or that he'd really die before turning himself in.

"You are just some confused kid, so come here and stop fighting," reasoned Kazuma.

"You still haven't answered my question, or what, do you not know?"

"Like I said, you're just a kid, that's all, who's gone through more than he should. Now, stop fighting, I'll let ya go."

It was as if the words had really hit the Demi-god across the face and Keichi stared at the orange haired spirit detective before him. Did he really mean it? For a moment, he believed the man, but then the suspicion and distrust that he adopted as a safety catch kicked in, paranoia working overtime.

"Heh, what makes you think I'll believe you?" he laughed cruelly, placing up his usual cynical act as protection. "Baka ningen!"

With that Keichi darted quickly forward, about to hit Kazuma upside the head and knock him out; but luck was never on the boy's side, as Samui's eyes snapped open and with one free hand he threw up a Koorime ice barrier. Bones were crushed to dust as Keichi's fist collided with the thick ki/ice barrier.

Much to Samui's surprise, the kitsune they had seen before was missing, to be replaced with his new friend. Standing oddly about a foot away from the barrier was Keichi, though the look on his schoolmate's face was something new. Eyes glinting in the meager light as if they were indeed metal, for once they were the same color, and had begun to glow dimly, small harvest moons framed in black lashes.

"K…Keichi?" the stuttering that had plagued the half Koorime since childhood had begun to creep back into his calm speech patterns.

"Heh, damn, hoped you wouldn't have to see me like this," his friend replied, laughing breathlessly off to himself, shaking the blood off his fist, only to have more bead up and slowly plummet to the grass.

"What are you doing here?"

There was a quiet desperation in Samui's voice that made Keichi want to curl up and die of shame. Why did he have to fight against his friends?

"Couldn't you tell? I'm here to get away before you bring me to Koenma. So, just let me knock you out and I'll leave," comically Keichi began to leave, trying to lighten the atmosphere but was stopped when Kazuma tried his plea again.

"Just come to Koenma's palace, you'll get a fair tri…" he trailed off as his eyes met with the young thief's livid vision.

"You just try and take me. My own life has been decided for me, but I WILL be the _only_ person to choose my death. Fair trial you say? They will kill me before I can start to plead. You may try and take me, but you will fail. I will die by my own hand before I set one foot before a council to decide my punishment. Do you think I wanted this?"

Taken aback, both father and son didn't how to respond. His voice still echoing through the empty forest, there was a deep silence for a good ten seconds before an earth shattering quake rocked through the forest, sending small shock waves through the ground, accompanied by a bright flash of spirit aura before it died.

"Looks like my companion has taken care of yours, so if you'll excuse me, stay there if you know what's best for all of us," with that Keichi turned quickly on his toe and darted through the forest, and perhaps would have made it to safety if the two spirit detectives had stayed put like they should have… but when had they ever listened to what other people wanted them to do? As Keichi was running, suddenly pain rocketed up his calves, sending him falling to floor.

Shredding the lower half of his pants to ribbons, were long, thin ice shards which were melting quickly, sending cold shivers up the boy's leg as his muscles gave one last dying spasm. Lacing up his tanned and toned calves were cuts as long as they were deep. Crimson flowed freely out as he tried to stand, but found that his legs would no longer respond.

"Don't try to get up or you'll bleed out," came Samui's voice, though Keichi could only see green grass painted with blood. Trying to push himself up he got the same warning repeated by Kazuma's voice, rough like sandpaper.

Lightly crackling, spirit cuffs were snapped over his wrists, and power began to slowly drain out of body, all the fight he had burning deep in his soul slowly going out, turning to dull embers, then to ash… Softly, the evil thing in Keichi began to stir, pressing against the seal that kept it bound and just barely, a small part slipped out…

Dusting off his hands, Kazuma looked over as his son, whose hurt look was the worst he had seen and knew it wasn't going to be an easy road. At least they finally caught the kid, though he didn't want to think about how Kurama was going to react when he found out. Kazuma watched slowly as the boy's aura dimmed to almost nothing, and knew the fight was over. Heh, this was what those Gods were so afraid of?

Then there was a stirring the in the grass, the thief's arms pushing his thin body off the blood stained grass.

"Hey! I thought I told you to stay down!" Kazuma exclaimed, watching as, suddenly, the boy was standing on his battered legs, blood pouring out of every gash, though he didn't seem to notice. Silence filled the forest as he began to laugh, though you really couldn't call it "laughing". It was the cold, soft, the kind of laugh all bad guys had before they slaughtered everyone in the house… and licked the blood off their hands. Every hair stood up on the back of Samui's neck as his blood ran cold. That laugh, couldn't be Keichi, could it?

"'Stay down?' What a funny thing to say… why don't you follow your own advice?" it asked and sure enough, it was Keichi's voice, but at the same time, it wasn't. Deeper, richer and far colder, there was no hatred in any of the words, but there was something far worse. Slowly, he looked up, his eyes meeting with theirs and they took a step back. Each eye was like blazing golden sun, glinting a soft amethyst ever so often as he looked off for a moment.

"What a funny choice of words, Spirit Detectives, Stay down?" he broke out in a cruel smile but stopped laughing when he realized his arms were still clasped behind his back, bound by spirit cuffs. "What's this?" he asked incredulously.

Relief flooded Kazuma like tsunami as he realized that the thing in front of them, that was Keichi at one point, couldn't do a damn thing with those things off, and they were hecka hard to break. Sighing off quietly to himself, he watched as it began to laugh again.

"Smart little detectives, aren't we? No matter... just a minor…" he stopped for a moment, powering surging to a level Keichi had never reached before, making the cuffs shatter in small gold sparks that danced down to grass and finished what he was saying. "… inconvenience."

Both of the Kuwabara's felt pure horror as they stared at the abomination that had once been Keichi. What snapped Samui out of it was the sheer amount of blood that was pouring out on the grass. It hit him that no matter how powerful this thing was, it was using its own life force to remain standing. Also, most likely, his blood would run out before his life force did.

"Stop it! You're killing yourself!" he cried out, taking a step forward, but the aura kept him back, gently pushing him further away.

"Killing myself? No, my dear boy, you were the one who so casually cut open my legs… no… as far as I can tell, Samui Kuwabara is the one killing me." It replied. Little did It know the repercussions of Its words.

Something clicked in Samui's brain and slowly, a very bad memory raced back to his consciousness, slamming against him like brick wall. Simply put, poor Samui's brain began to collapse…

-Tren: Wow… intense chapter? Why is it that the story arc of catching the thieves seems to take three chapters… wait… it basically does… Scary, I hate when Keichi gets like that. Woot! Yeah, I have two pictures of Keichi posted on my DevaintArt Account under FantomFox13, so check it out. Woot. Thanks for sticking with me so far, more pictures of the other characters will be posted later under "scraps". Heh, the next chapter, you all get to find out more about dear little Samui, who seems so neglected. Keichi's getting the spotlight, and Sabs is killing me for it!

Sabriel: Damn right! Give someone else the limelight already! So far_, I'm_ the only one doing that!

Tren: Unfortunately for you, _I'M _the one typing up this story… so… (assumes odd, really annoying dumb pose all bad guys take) **_I HAVE HIJACKED THE YYH KIDS STORYLINE! _**(followed by REALLY Velveeta evil laughter)

Sabriel: … (absolute silence for a moment) -.-U Um… Tren… You're acting like Kuwabara when he was fourteen…

Tren: (silent scream) 0.0… oh… oh god no… (wanders off looking for sanity and redemption…)

Kurama: Where exactly is she wandering off to now?

Hiei: To find that which she never had…

Sabriel: -.-U Anywho, moving on…. Yeah, the next chapter, since it involves flickers of Samui's past, will be typed up randomly while my parents are gone and I'm able to keep an eye on Tren… (looks around) Tren? (runs off looking for her) TREN!

Tren: What? (holding razor to wrists and crying) Please… Just leave me alone… (everything darkens around the room except Tren, lit up by spotlight and sad violin music starts playing…) (sniff) Just leave me be…. I can't live with myself anymore…

Kurama: WAIT! Who'll write the story!

Hiei: …Let her die then! Sheesh! We already have enough problems with the _other_ writers on this site. _Plus_… There's this one… (point at Sabs)

Tren: No one cares! (bursts out into tears)

Kurama and Hiei: (instantaneously step back and shout) STOP THAT! STOP IT NOW!

Sabriel: (is holding razor Tren had) Calm down, Drama Queen. You're worse than Kurama…

Kurama: Hey! I take offense at that remark!

Hiei: It's true though…

Tren: (wailing has now gone ultra-sonic and glass is now cracking)

Kurama AND Hiei: (fall over, clutching ears tightly)

Hiei: TURN IT OFF! MAKE HER SHUT UP!

Kurama: Oh Gods, that noise! It's not human!

Sabriel: … (wincing, walks over and whaps Trenity) Shut up. You're not Kuwabara, okay? Happy now? You're too smart and sensible, let alone far better looking.

Tren: (stops mid wail.) Really? (everything lightens up and beam of light shines from the Heavens)

Kurama: x.x (on floor holding bleeding ears)

Hiei: 0.o (ears are also bleeding) Is it over? Gods, we're safer with Sabs than _that_ monster…

Tren: (glares at Hiei with creepy Keichi eyes)

Sabriel: (holds mallet threateningly) Wanna start somethin' you two?

Hiei and Tren: (innocent Bambi eyes) No, miss! We're perfectly fine…

Tren: Okay… well, onto Reader responses…

-poltergeistreport101: That's okay for being away for so long, just so long as you keep reading, ai'ight?

Sabs: _I _personally don't mind. I'm not the one getting reviews even though this was supposed to be a joint fic…

Tren: Yet again, glad you like Keichi, he appreciates it too.

Keichi: (looks up from sleeping on couch) I do?

Tren: Yes, you do…

Keichi: Oh.. (blank stare) right… (falls back asleep)

Kurama: What ever will I do with him? (sighs)

-nekoofdeath: Sorry, again you're disappointed, though there is still more of a fight to come… so he very well might end up injured beyond repair.

Kuwabara: Yeah… huh, wait… WHAT!

Hiei: …

Tren: You'll shut up and do as you're told… got it? (holds up very sharp inkwell pen)

Kuwabara: All right!

Hiei: Beaten by a girl… HAH! (points at Kuwabara)

Tren: ANYWHO!

-HieiFan666: Hiei is here, just not HERE… got it?

Hiei: Oh gods, this is confusing even me… (holds head)

Sabs: What she means is that you're here in the ANSectional, but you're not in the actual story yet. (ruffles hair)

Hiei: Ack! (darts away) You're as bad as Anee-san!

Tren: Note, Anee-san is Narue… HieiFan666 should who I'm talkin' about. Well, sorry, Kazuma isn't dead yet…

Kuwabara: Yet…. Wait….

Sabs: Yup. You'll die eventually when I damn well feel like killing you off… Your fault for joining the PeaceCorps.

Tren: Darn right, well, I don't think Kuwabara really has any… "fans…" correct me if I'm wrong…

Hiei: Which you are not…

Kuwabara: Hey, you wanna fight?

Hiei: You'd be a waste of my time… and I would dishonor my sword by letting your blood touch it. Damn Narue for that…

Tren: ANYWHO! We already have talked to Sabs… so let's move on…

Sabs and Yusuke: Darn tootin'!

Everybody else: 0.o…

Tren: Did she just say what I think she said…

Keichi: (suddenly woken up by really bad slang) Yeah… Yeah she did…

Sabs: Wanna make somethin' of it? (waving huge mallet one-handed)

Everyone else: o.O Nope!

-TessaCilory: Yes, guessing, fun ne? Well, you're predictions might come true, or they might not… Hell, even I don't know!

Everyone: You don't know!

Sabs: I do!

Tren: BUT! Enjoy, and you'll just have to see… last but not least…

-sugar high water uma: Shit… long name…. I'll let Keichi answer this one… I'm too tired…

Keichi: Alright, makin' me do the work… (grumbles off swear words)

Hiei: Huh… that's new…

Kurama: Who's teaching him this?

Sabs and Kai: (Raise right hands) YO!

Keichi: Yeah, glad you got the pun, took ya long enough! Short bus, anyone?

Kurama: Keichi, that's just mean!

Hiei and Keichi: So?

Keichi: well… (weird little Botan cat face you made) right back atcha'! Hiei's daughter… she's A LOT closer than you might think… sooo… (suddenly behind a news desk, in suit and holding a microphone) Well, until next time, readers, please stay safe, review, and good night and good luck!

(Disclaimer in really fast voice): Weinnowayownthemoviegoodnightandgoodlucknordowereallywantto….welltrenmight…trenhasissues….wetakebackthatcomment…)


	19. Mental Break

Sabs is still holding me hostage in my house, let's go on to the next chapter.

Kurama: Wait… I'm gonna make a break for phone… (darts out of closet)

Hiei and Tren: (waiting in silence… screams fill the air, blood dribble under closet doors)

Tren: 0.o… Well… that failed….

Hiei: Hn, you try it next…

Tren: (looks over horrified) I have seen TOO many horror movies to know that THAT is bad IDEA!

Kuwabara: If you're too afraid to, I will!

Tren and Hiei: Sure!

Tren: Onto the story, Keichi is creepy and crazed and Samui is going through a mental breakdown…

Kurama: (outside closet) x.x

…

Ever had one of those out of body experiences? That was what was currently happening to two young teens. Samui and Keichi to be exact. Currently, neither could really tell what was happening to their bodies, but they did know one thing for certain, they sure as HELL weren't in them. Of course, this could be considered a bad thing… given the current circumstance, this event being a blessing in disguise… is about as probable as Kuwabara hitting a girl.

Standing in front of the father/son duo was something that WAS Keichi… Was being the key word there. Eyes glowing maliciously, he laughed quietly, not even beginning to notice the fact that blood was currently pouring out of his legs. Fun.

"Really though, dear Samui, what exactly would you expect? Me to lie down while you continue to kill me? How dumb do you take me to be?" it asked, holding out its hands and waiting for a response.

Oddly, Samui didn't respond at all. His deep violet eyes were at the moment staring off at Keichi, but not really looking at him. A look of pained fear crossed his features, and his gaze drifted away as Keichi continued on.

"Of course, you might not mind killing me, after all, you'll probably getting a standing ovation. Finally bringing in the MONSTER," it spat out the word like acid, making Kazuma take a step back, "But what would I care? You're hands will be stained with my blood, and, my dear boy, you do not look at all like a MacBeth to me…" it laughed off quietly, pushing unruly bangs out of its eyes.

Confused as to why Samui did not respond defensively as he normally would have, Kazuma shifted his gaze to his son as the boy collapsed to his knees, staring at the ground as his hands clutched the sides of his head.

_Blood, there was blood everywhere, staining the ground, his hands, his clothes, his little twin siblings… Small, long, tan hands came into view, then the gaze shifted in horror to the body on the floor…_

Samui shook his head, closing his eyes tightly to block out the images he'd repressed. But still they came, clear as the day they'd entered his mind in the first place.

"Oh my, Kazuma, look at your poor son, couldn't handle up the pressure… having a bit of 'melt down'?" it snickered off quietly, even though Keichi, who was vaguely aware of what he had just said rolled his eyes. What a crappy pun…

Kuwabara, however, did not respond. He was busy looking at his son as the boy began to speak in rapid, stuttering whispers of an old demonic tongue. His mother had taught him the language, one spoken in her village since before she could remember, but Kazuma could never grasp the airy lisps like Samui had. Now the fervent words came in torrents as shining orbs dropped from his eyes, landing in the grass with the soft tinkling of crystal.

_"Make it stop!"_ Kuwabara managed to make out. _"I didn't mean it! Make it stop!"_

"Hm… well, this is getting dull… how about I take care of him now?" the thing asked, raising a hand, glowing softly with spiritual aura. "It won't hurt him too bad… though I doubt he'll like the flames he'll see in Hell."

Kuwabara snapped his eyes back to the young teen than had been Samui's friend Keichi. A Spirit Sword formed in his right hand as he growled back, "You'll be going to Hell before my son. You would kill him in cold blood while we both are trying to save _your_ life. Humph, talk 'bout bein' ungrateful. You wouldn't know compassion if it came and bit you in the-"

He broke off as some images not of his memory flashed past his eyes: an elder man with vicously cold blue eyes, his two youngest children screaming in fear, ice shards melting as they pierced a wooden wall… then the soft glow of a pale blue barrier with cracks forming in the energy. "What the Hell…" he muttered, trying to find the source of the images. When he looked back to Samui, the boy's crying had nearly become verbal sobs. His entire body was shaking, and his hands pressed even more tightly to his head. _"Stop making me see it!"_ he shouted, the words broken and in normal demonic. _"Stop it! I only did it to protect them! I didn't mean it!"_

"How horribly naïve of you! When you kill, you're making a conscious decision," it bantered to the boy, "You know how it feels, and trust me, deep down, a small little part of you wants it again. And as for forcing you into this… I had no idea of the scars in your little mind… Dear Kazuma, you have presented me with such an amazingly fun little toy… Care if I take it from you?"

Standing there casually, the thing that was Keichi began to walk forward, laughing the same quiet laugh it had adopted earlier, but suddenly stopped. One hand twitched then suddenly the thing found that Its arms had moved without its knowledge, wrapping around Its torso, keeping it from moving, nails digging deep gashes into Its skin and tears began to flow freely down Its face. Then, just barely, it spoke in a language Kuwabara didn't know.

_"No… I… I don't want to kill him… I… Stop…. Please… just… stop…" _Keichi fell to his knees, trying to keep his body from moving with every ounce of strength he had but found it was running out quickly.

Kazuma, now thoroughly confused, glanced back and forth between his son and Keichi. Something wasn't right here; why were they both acting this way?

His attention was snapped over fully to Keichi as the boy cried out in an odd mixture of Japanese and Kitsunai. (Language of fox demons you idiots)

"Oh Gods… Just kill me…"

Recognition flashed through Kazuma's mind back to that day seventeen years ago, the day Arisa died. Kurama had completely turned on all of them, killing every one of their enemies before finally turning on his friends. When a split second decision from Hiei had stopped the kitsune, Kurama froze and completely broke down. "Kill me, just kill me now," he remembered the thief whispering in grief. "It's my fault, I don't deserve to live with this. Please, have mercy and kill me."

It had pained him then to hear it, and hearing it now from his son wasn't any easier. The same look of agonizing grief and guilt was plastered across his face, and the human could almost see his father in that same position, saying those same words when he was only seventeen. He didn't know what to say, or do for that matter; he couldn't kill Kurama then, there was no way that he would be able to do it now, not with what's happened since that day.

"Please… Kazuma… I'm begging for your mercy…I can't… stop… it…" Keichi trailed off, and then, Kazuma felt horror grip at his heart as he began to laugh coldly and when he looked up, his eyes were again blazing suns.

"Heh, now that THAT is over, its time for this to end, you and your pathetic offspring will both perish… slowly if possible. Unfortunately for you, his little…" he paused, searching for a better word, and finally settled on one, "… tirade has put me in a ghastly humor!" it darted forward, ready to attack the two.

Once again, the creature was met with a barrier. This time, however, the force shield of energy held not only the bitter icy chill of Koorime ice ki, but that of human psychic power. Kazuma glanced back to see his son holding one hand out, the other still plastered to the side of his head, eyes stuck somewhere between the now and the past. "S-stop… him…" Samui panted, obviously straining. "His p-power is waning. Get the c-cuffs on him. Hurry, D-dad, I-I can't h-hold it up f-for long…" Kazuma knew this to be true; he could feel his son's aura dimming even though his barrier stayed strong, stronger than the last one he'd thrown up. Rounding once again on Keichi, the sword in the veteran Detective's hand transformed into the glowing gold cuffs. Before another reaction could escape Keichi, Kazuma darted through the one-way shield and latched the item onto the kid's wrists once again. _Second time's the charm_, he thought as he jumped back.

"This is pitiful! Spirit Cuffs again? Will you humans never learn your lesson?" It asked, and to Kazuma's horror, again the cuffs shattered, but it took a toll on the thing before them, sweat beginning to bead up on its face. Taking an almost shuddering breath it walked forward, placing a hand against the surface of the barrier, and gently he pushed against the energy with his own, more violent ki, cocking his head at it, his face mockingly innocent.

"What a sweet thing, sentiment for your dying son, or can't you see that his energy is spent, care to try another set of cuffs?" Deep gold energy through his hands, pressing almost delicately at the barrier, though Kazuma could tell that the force behind it was something that the young half demon should never be able to contain, let alone be able to handle with such ease. Softly, the air was filled with the sounds of ice cracking.

Samui, unable to handle the spiritual strain in addition to his injuries and the flashes of memory ripping apart his mind, tried his hardest to keep the barrier intact. The efforts proved futile as his hand began to twitch violently, and then suddenly the barrier shattered, sending a spasm of pain up his arm. His opposing hand grasped the spazzing limb in pain, biting back as much of the tears and whimpers he could. He was going to die, and so was his dad if he didn't do something, but he couldn't. His energy was spent completely; he didn't even have enough left to heal himself if he lived. Laughter not Keichi's filled his ears and he tried to force the familiar laughter back.

_"How sad,"_ it rang in his ears, unheard by the other two around him. He could almost hear his father yelling at him, but he couldn't understand the words outside the dark voice in his mind. _"What a pitiful attempt. You can't save yourself, let alone anyone else. I won't kill you yet; I want you to see how futile your attempts are. You'll never be able to forgive yourself… not that I'll give you the chance tonight."_ The laughter rang in his ears as more flashes crossed his eyes; the knife, the man, his sword, then the blood, again with all the blood… He forced his eyes open to look up at where Keichi had been, only to find the other half-demon gone. He turned his eyes away to see his father, a man who rarely showed any anger or murderous intent, beating the holy Hell out of the kid.

"You Goddamn coward!" Kazuma shouted at Keichi, reaching his hand back and hitting the boy once again in the face. "You attack a kid who can't even defend himself! How can you even call yourself human!"

"Because I'm not," was the reply as Kazuma's final punch was caught in his left hand. "In fact, I haven't been for a while now," it replied calmly, not noticing the bruises quickly blooming across his tan face, blood dripping off small cuts where his skin had torn open.

"Do you plan to continue to beat me up?" it asked, voice sickeningly innocent, "your son is dying, you should be trying to save him, but instead you decide to attack me? Priorities mixed up much? And if your son can't defend himself, tough luck."

Fingers pressing ever harder on Kuwabara's knuckles, slowly the bones began to crack, small spider web fractures sprawling over the dense bone. Still laughing it let go but not before letting the knuckles go through one last, deafening crack.

"Could I defend myself as an infant? Could I protect myself from an execution date? How could I? Yet people still came after me. I am no coward, and it's your son's own fault for using up his energy. If you can't fight, you can't survive, what is so horrible about that?" he held out his hands like a preacher at a podium, acting as though to wait for a response, but continued on, "I am simply acting the way YOU people raised me, what is so wrong about that? Coward you call me, when you are the one who started this fight? I am pretty sure I would have let you go, scotch free, if only you'd just let me run, could I really defend myself then?" Now he waited for reply, looking over at Kazuma with the same cruel eyes, though his skin was now beginning to pale as blood now oozed out of his wounds.

"You said killing was a conscious choice," Kazuma muttered darkly, rising to his towering height once again, ignoring the familiar throbbing in his knuckles. "You would willingly kill someone who had no chances left. You have plenty of chances, kid, which is why I haven't killed _you_ yet." Blazing topaz eyes locked into the gold ones of the younger fighter. "Did you ever hear of a word called 'mercy'?" he spat. "You should. You used it once already today. You _wanted_ us to kill you, so don't try and pin it on us if we just follow your wishes. Fortunately for you, I don't kill in cold blood. _You_, on the other hand, have a bit of questioning to go through before you start tressin' on _my_ morals. I was told to bring you in. Dead or alive wasn't specified. But before you start tellin' me that you didn't have any options, you better make sure you've looked everything over _real_ carefully." Energy still crackled around Kazuma's left hand, ready and willing to slay the kid where he stood. He restrained it easily, keeping his eyes locked with Keichi's. "You're move, Suekeichi Minamino," he muttered. "Either do what everyone knows you will, or surprise 'em by goin' 'gainst what you've been 'taught' by society. Not everyone is a killer, but all of 'em are capable. If you hate people compairing you so much to everyone else, _why don't you become your own man?_"

Keichi froze. What could he possibly say? For once it was stumped, just staring blankly at the tall orange haired man and then looked off disgusted, but when he looked back, Kazuma could begin to see the traces of Keichi behind those eyes.

"Conscious decision? What exactly are you saying I have to live for? Why do you think you know so god damn much about my life! Have you lived it?" he screamed back, his voice shaking with rage. "Do you think I want to kill people? Do you think I _enjoy_ this? Why should I listen to some half wit, wannabe therapist tell me WHAT THE HELL I SHOULD DO?"

"Mercy, you say, when was the last time I've received it? Did you show mercy to me when I asked? Life is a living HELL, and everyday I've got to wake up knowing that LIFE ISN'T GOING TO GET ANY BETTER!"

Face flushed red; Keichi took a deep breath, the beginnings of sobs almost raking his body. Intense rage burned behind his eyes, which still had not returned to their natural colors, but Kazuma could tell that the boy was at least listening now. He paused for a moment, waiting to see if he would continue. When Keichi stayed silent, he sighed and looked back up at him, his eyes softer now and making the man look his age. "I _did_ show mercy, kid," he muttered quietly. "Whether you see it that way or not, I spared your life in order to show you that life isn't all you think it is. I once thought that life was a piece right outta Hell too, but hey," he motioned back with his hand at his exhausted son. "I kept on goin' and I've got a family to show for it." He lowered his hand and returned his gaze to Keichi. "I'm not tryin' ta preach to ya. What I'm tryin' ta do is make you see that you have chances and people who will do anything for you. That's the way life is; yin and yang, life and death, 'n' all that jazz." After a pause, he took a step back from the kid and moved toward his own.

"You were the one who chose to stay behind," he added quietly, kneeling next to his son in order to help the distressed teen. "You made the choice to continue the fight. Don't go blamin' me because I wanted ta finish it."

"I chose to stay behind?" Keichi snapped back, and for one moment, he was finally back, his eyes dulling to their natural mismatched hues. "What a fucxing stupid thing stay! Heh…" a slight shudder ran down the boy's thin frame and when he looked up, again his eyes were glowing, just barely glinted purple as they flicked from the son to the father, contempt on his face.

"Took him long enough, I do believe it's time to end this little… fight, so… get… out…of…my… WAY!"

As he shouted the last word, a tree suddenly collided with Kazuma and, in midair, another thick branch brought him crashing to the ground. Samui was taken care of by a rather fast sapling, snapped across the back of his neck, sending him into a welcome unconsciousness. Before the wine-toned eyes closed in the peaceful expression, however, Keichi glimpsed a small flicker of hurt and grief. Of what, he didn't know, but whatever it was brought him back from what he'd become.

What exactly had he done? His mind was blank as he heard someone step out through the trees, though he was somewhere else.

"Keichi!"

Keichi turned around to see…

-Sabs: Heya! (grins) Here's a cliffie, and we'll give the full details in the next chapter or two on a few things; who the mysterious person is, what Samui saw (_exactly_ what he saw), and what's gonna happen to the Detectives now!

Tren: Sorry, back from IM'ing with this totally hot guy in my class! (drools)

Hiei: Gross…

Sabs: You should be the _last_ one to talk, Midget. You're the one that- (gets cut off by a random woman knocking her upside the head with a baseball bat)

?Woman: Leave my husband alone you harpie.

Kurama: Oh gods, not her… (hides behind Tren, who tries to hide behind Kurama… both are failing…)

Sabriel: (oro eyes)

Hiei: -/- Great…

Tren: Riiiiiight… well, let's get on to reader responses…

-TessaCilory: Wow, you don't waste time responding do you?

Keichi: These people need a life! All you fanfic readers! (suddenly remembers that _he_ reads fanfics) oh… carry on…

Sabs: Yup! I'm workin' on the memory since Tren over here is just lazy!

Tren: (nervous laugh) well, moving on!

-sugar high water uma: nah, gotten used to the long name! Wow… to your review, Keichi's partner in crime is called-

Keichi: Lin, that little horror is called Lin. Are you psychic?

Tren: Now….

-Paksennarion: Wow… you really check to see if I've updated? How about this chapter?

-HieiFan666: Yeah… Kazuma's still alive, sorry!

Kazuma: Sorry! HEY! OW! (gets whapped by Tren to shut up)

Tren: Yes, it would be awesome, Hiei will come into the story a little later, but don't worry, he'll be rather prominent!

Hiei: Hn…

Tren: Hiei does have a wife, and I'm am deeply offended you even thought that I'd be so dumb to pair Mukuro and our lovely little pygmy! (acts all huffy)

Hiei: Hn, if these baka ningens even think of such an evil thing, I'll make sure they won't be able to bury them in a match box.

Tren: riiiiight… well, thanks, review or we'll shoot you in the toodles! Cheerio! Until the next chapter, that is…


	20. An Extra Task

Tren: (groans) it is around four in the morning and I am still not asleep. Of course, the rest of my muses are… oh this sucks… I have learned that watching a horror movie, expecially one based on a Stephen King Novel right before bed can be one of the dumbest things to do in your life. I was fine right up until I awoke at around three. Then I started hearing noises. Doesn't help that the story was based in my home town. (shivers) Well, any way, I normally would try and get somebody in my house up and just sit and talk, but it's my mum's birthday. You can't wake your mum up early on her birthday. That would just make me a bad person. So here I am, working on this story. Enjoy!

Murphy's Law will always state that luck is never on your side. Expecially when you need it. This means, wash your car and it will rain. Of course though, it doesn't work if you WANT the rain in the first place, because all you'll get of it is a clean car. To sum up what Murphy had come up with in all of his cynical thinking was simple. When you finally need them, Karma and Luck will not help you. In fact, they will laugh their asses off and wait until you don't need them to reappear to come back into your lives.

By the way Keichi's life was going; Murphy's Law seemed to be one of only constant rules in his life.

He looked at the people before him, Kazuma and Samui, and tried to remember why they were injured. Had he done it? Probing gently into his memory, his search soon became frantic as his search turned up blank. Remembering that Samui had cut up his legs, one knee threatened to buckle under his weight. Anything past that curtain of pain was gone, a blur of gold, and a laugh. Colder than the arctic, each evil little chuckle sent shivers down his back. Was he the one that laughed?

"Keichi!"

The name made its way though a forest of deep thought before it finally hit the Demi-god that his name had been called. Turning around to face who he would have to deal with now he felt his heart begin to sink as he was soon forced to stare at his partner in crime, who in one had held the sword she had stolen.

"Oh…" musing over what to say, mainly just buying time until he had to actually give up the search for the memories, he sighed, "What exactly do you want? I finished them off. They just need to be dropped off in Reikai."

Cocking the one eyebrow he could see, Lin stared at him, her crimson eye brimming with annoyance. Currently, without his knowledge, Keichi was speaking some language that she had never heard before. Each word seemed to hold a great deal of power, echoing around her head a few times before quitting, but still, had no clue what he just asked. How tiresome.

Also, his appearance made her, despite her profession, uneasy. Grass stained deep black with drying blood; the clearing looked sinister, small traces of some horrific power still glowed in darkness. Oddly, the boy in front of her looked worse off then the people he was fighting, though they were the ones that had lost.

"Feh, speak in a language I can understand," and with that she threw the sword at him, carefully covered in its sheath. "I need you to deliver to Mukuro, tell her Lin sent it, can you make it?"

A few seconds ticked by before Keichi tried to respond, his voice coming out in timid Japanese, picking up speed as he grew more frustrated.

"You want me to… what!" he growled, mind forgetting the search that it would desperately pick up later.

"Exactly how it sounds. I cannot hold onto this and Mukuro will make sure it gets to who needs it most right now," Lin explained matter-of-factly, staring at him with the same, infuriatingly calm crimson eye.

"Why do you want me to give this to her, she your mum or something?" Keichi asked disgustedly but immediately regretted it when the small assassin glared him down.

"No, and if you ever say something like that again…" the threat hanging between them now, she continued, "Deliver this to her, alright? I've done business before with Mukuro, so this should be routine. I'm just calling in a favor."

Turning to leave, Lin was stopped by the rather annoyed voice of Keichi.

"Uh, alright, but can I remind you that… I'm not really in the condition to be moving anywhere; I barely have enough energy to make it home alive."

As Lin turned around, she could see that he was motioning to his broken rib and shredded legs.

"I know my way around Makai pretty well, and even then, in my condition, I'd never make it there in the first place! I'd die of blood loss first!"

Now waving his hands to get his point across, Keichi quickly realized the stupidity of his actions as the blood loss hit him like a brick wall. Black began to infringe on the corners of his vision and his body felt heavy. A slight amount of pressure suddenly appeared on his chest, pushing him backwards. Blinking furiously to see why he fell his eyes finally focused and he could now see Lin was standing above him, as he was now sprawled out over the grass.

"Shut up already, you're giving me a headache. I cannot take this item there myself, but this WILL be delivered, got it?" She snapped, her voice cracking through the air like a whip as she placed her hands over his legs. This was first time he got a really good look at them. It looked liked he'd gotten into a fight with a paper shredder… and lost.

"Shit… probably hit an artery…" he muttered, his eyes darting to something less traumatic.

"Hn. Probably, no… it did slice through three," Lin replied curtly and he could feel her lower her hands onto the wound now. Pain rocketed up his muscles, making his entire body spasm and one eye lose vision completely. "When you deliver this to Mukuro, tell her it's for her heir, got it?"

'_Oh Gods,'_ he thought to himself, sinking his teeth into his lip to keep from screaming, ignoring the bitter taste of coppery blood that filled his mouth. For the first time in his life, he found himself grateful that he wasn't human. If he was, he'd be dead by now, he knew that much. Three arteries? Just what DID he do?

"Stop whimpering."

Coming through loud and clear, Lin's voice was dripping contempt as she focused all of her energy on the hands, sending them through the wounds. Reacting to the healing magic weaving each gash shut, his body began to calm and when he looked back, their were tender, fresh scars.

"That should get you to Mukuro's place, though I wouldn't they won't last for long. Most likely they'll reopen soon after you stop running," Lin explained briskly as she stood up to leave.

"Hey, just wait a minute! Why did you steal this sword to just give it away?"

Though she knew he was asking a question, it sounded far more like an order. Now at the outskirt of the small clearing she glanced over her shoulder at him and told him only what she thought he should know.

"That is my own business. Better get that to Mukuro's before that ditz of a ferry woman finds you near these detectives, got it?"

With that she disappeared back into the shadows like any assassin should, leaving a frustrated Keichi to wipe blood off his chin.

"Why can't she JUST GIVE ME AN ANSWER?" he screamed out into the forest, venting off the frustration that had been building up in him for a while and sighed. Not having any other choice, and definitely wanting to get the sword off his hands he slowly stood, careful of the wounds. Muscles still tender he stretched for a moment before darting off through the forest, taking every shortcut he knew to exist.

(One Hour Later…)

Aching all over, Keichi had been running for a full hour straight, trying to ignore the fact that he could basically feel the fresh scar tissue begin to tear open again. Tiny needles of fire seemed to shoot up his veins at every movement, but still he continued, weaving through the trees expertly. In his right hand he clutched the sword that Lin had given him to deliver. Part of him resented her for treating him like a UPS service, but somehow he felt as though she needed his help. Maybe he was just delusional. Skidding to a halt in front of the gates to Mukuo's palace, he groaned. The locked that barred him from entering were easy enough to get through, but it would take time he didn't have. Blood slowly dribbled down his legs again as the wound began to reopen.

"HEY! YOU! HALT THERE!" a voice boomed from a watchtower and he could hear the sounds of boots clanging down stone stairs. It was as though somehow had tossed a bucket of wrenches into a well. Wincing at that racket it didn't take long for two impressively large guards to almost suddenly appear in front of them.

Their arms crossed and brows furrowed they would have looked ominous. Unfortunately, the impressive appearance of the two demons was lost on the poor demi-god as one leg nearly gave out from under him. Faltering slightly he winced.

"I need to speak to Mukuro, I bear a gift," he said, trying his best to keep his voice from trembling in pain.

"Heh, and why is that?" the guard on the left, also the bigger of the two, if possible, spat. Acrid breath washed over the teen's face, making him wrinkle his nose in distaste.

"I have an item to deliver, so please, let me through."

This was getting frustrating. Though the guards were indeed terrifying, they had little in the brains department. If his luck kept trudging down the path it was going, he'd be arguing with them until he drew his last breath. Aura spent, killing them was out of the question.

"Heh, and why would someone send a scrawny half-breed like you?" the other one laughed, smirking over at his companion who joined in the pathetic joke.

"Lin sent me, so move your sorry arses out of here," Keichi growled lowly, trying to act like he still had enough strength and energy to take them on.

"Heh… Wait…" suddenly the guards looked uncomfortable, shifting restlessly.

"What? I don't know what exactly is eating at you, but is must be suffering horribly. If all you plan to do is move your feet, at least be productive and GET AWAY FROM THE GATE!"

Taking a step back from the suddenly very intimidating thief, they took into consideration what he said.

"You said Lin right?" the one on the left asked.

"Are your parents siblings, because that could explain a whole lot. Please tell me you're just deaf and not dumb!" Keichi snapped at them, a slight snarl revealing surprisingly long canine teeth that reminded both of the guards of either a vampire or some kind of rabid animal.

Realizing that, yes, indeed the small beaten up creature in front of them had said Lin, they seized him roughly by the shoulders and dragged him quickly through the palace, accompanied by a unholy racket that could raise the dead. Knocking once on a large pair of thick iron doors they pushed them open and threw him in. Crumpling on the stone floor he heard a slight noise of someone looking over at him. It was Mukuro.

"Hm? What's this?" she asked in an almost mocking tone, looking up from the table at which she sat.

Groaning, Keichi pushed himself off the floor, trying to fight back the revolt he felt when he looked at her. In all truth, he HATED her with a passion and he was constantly reminded of this as she stared at him calmly, though could you really call that a stare?

"I… Have a sword from Lin…" Keichi managed to get out from between clenched teeth as he sent the sword skittering across the floor to her. Remembering what Lin had told him while healing his legs he hastily added, "It's for your heir, whatever the hell that means."

He got up to leave when her voice stopped him, making his leg freeze mid-step.

"I will make sure it gets delivered. You should take care of your body… it's not going to make it..."

Something about the tone of voice made Keichi want to shiver. It was just… creepy…

"Its my own damn body, keep your advice to yourself," he spat back, throwing all his energy into his hands, creating a quick portal back to his house and stepping through. He did not want anything more to do with this horrible mistake…

When he stepped through the portal, the first thing he noticed was the fact that he house was dark and silent. Most likely his father was asleep in his room, fretting even in his dreams about the mountains of un-graded papers that plagued the office. Cursing his stupidity Keichi slowly climbed the stairs, only to stop half-way as each small wound tore open, sending shockwaves of agony searing through his body. Waiting for the initial pain to leave he barely made it up the stairs, standing uncertainly on his legs. One hand pressed against the hallway for support he barely made it to his bedroom before collapsing onto his bed, his mind gratefully welcoming unconsciousness…

Morning hit Kurama like a bag of bricks. Harsh summer sunlight plowed through his curtains, barraging his eyes. It wasn't even six yet and there was daylight, just another cruel trick that nature would play, his son would laugh coldly. Shaking his head and trying to clear his thoughts just barely, Kurama could smell that something was off. In fact, it was barely lingering in the air, the sweet scent of the beginning of decay. Drying blood, that was what it was. Mixed with… something Kurama couldn't place. Curious as to where the scent was coming from, he stretched casually, pushing himself off his bed and making his way to the door. As usual, his slender, rather feminine hands grasped the brass knob of the door and gently pulled it open. It looked as though a horror movie had been filmed in his hallway.

Smudged handprints in deep crimson trailed the walls in a gruesome pattern. Trailing across the carpet were thick, uncertain lines of blood that were occasionally detoured by large stains where whoever was bleeding must have stopped. Still, Kurama felt oddly detached, as though he was watching the entire scene on a television in the back of his head. This couldn't be blood, could it? Following the trail of slowly drying blood, he stopped in front of a familiar door. Keichi's door. Again, there were the handprints, as they trailed down to the door knob, which had the familiar dents from when Keichi first found out about his demonic strength.

Three seconds. That's how long it took for Kurama to realize just what this meant. This meant that the person who had bled all over was Keichi. His son. Blood turned to ice as all color trained out of the fox youkai's normally tan complexion. The knob couldn't turn fast enough as he threw the door open to see his worst nightmare.

Sprawled out over an unmade bed, the dull white sheets stained with what could have been red wine, was his son. If only there was a smell of booze instead of death. Suddenly, the teen looked so small, as his thin body was nearly falling off the soaked mattress. His auburn hair was clinging damply to anything it touched, his tan skin oddly dull, as though he had been rubbed down with ash.

Horror was replaced by pure terror as the young man's father raced to the bed, his heart beating a crazed rhythm against his ribs.

'_This can't be real… this can't be real…'_ kept repeating in a loop in Kurama's head as his hand timidly touched his son's cheek. His touch was met by soft, cold skin.

"Keichi…?" he asked quietly, wishing for there to be an answer as his eyes, the color of a forest after a storm, scanned his child's form to finally settle on the shredded skin that barely covered the calves.

"Keichi?" becoming more frantic, he seized the unconscious youth by the shoulders, trying to shake the limp body awake. It didn't respond.

Numb shock descended on Kurama like a blanket of snow, as he stared at the lifeless face of his child. It couldn't have ended like this! This wasn't right! His mind began to race, pleading with any god he could think of to spare his son. He wasn't that bad of kid, a bit of trouble maker, but what teenager isn't? Sure, he wasn't perfect, but he sure as Hell didn't deserve anything as bad as this! Kneeling by the side of the bed, he stared at the floor, his thoughts darting fleetingly past, not making any sense.

Softly, a gentle rasping noise caught his attention. It was barely audible, but there it was… and another… and another. His son's chest was rising ever slowly, taking in deep shuddering breaths through cracked and blood stained lips.

Relief flooded the fox demon so fast, he was suddenly overwhelmed, and taking a moment to cry in relief before surveying the damage his son had taken. Sure, there were the legs, they had definitely taken what appeared to be the brunt of the damage… but there was only one way to be sure that he wasn't injured. Slowly, he peeled the teen's shirt off, revealing a ghastly bruise that covered most of the left side of his chest. Gently pressing his fingers against the skin he couldn't tell where the ribs were broken, mainly because there were too many fractures. It was as if the bone had been crumbled to dust. Wincing, he knew that no healing herb in his possession could deal with injuries this dire. Quickly in his head he thought over all the people he knew that could possibly heal his son.

'_Yukina... no she's in Israel… Rita… she's in London… Botan… out of the question… Nakia-'_ stopping mid-thought he looked off in pure horror. "Oh Gods… she'd let my son die and THEN kill me herself…" he muttered darkly out loud, when suddenly it dawned on him.

"AH!"

Quickly standing up he raced over to the cluttered yet oddly clean desk of Keichi and began to rummage around the contents. Well… began to until one of the random vines that guarded the half demon's desk latched onto his arm.

"Oh cut it out! Let go!" Kurama cried out, exasperated by yet another detour when all he really needed was his son's cell phone. For the first time in a while, the plants didn't respond to him, instead they fought back, digging tighter onto his wrist and forearm.

"WHY are you fighting me!" he demanded, pushing with all of his demonic energy to make the plants submissive. Much to his surprise it didn't work, as they resisted, though they certainly paid a price. Leaves slowly withered, turning dry and brittle.

Never had he seen such determination from an element he controlled against him. And his son wasn't even awake to give them energy… just how powerful was the kid? Sighing, he gently touched one of the few green leaves, trying to get his thoughts across.

"I'm trying to help your master! Just let me reach his cell phone!" he hissed, wary of the noise he made as he didn't want to wake Keichi.

For once, they responded, new tendrils reached down, wrapping around one steel handle and tugging the drawer open gently. Glinting slickly in the light was the phone, though it looked more liquid than anything else. One of Keichi's finer inventions, Kurama had to admit. Wafer thin, it looked more like liquid mercury than actual solid metal, though was always curiously cold. Waiting until the last vine let go he looked at the contraption and sighed forlornly.

Sure, he had the cell phone, but now he had to figure out how to use it. Staring at it almost blankly for a moment, he finally saw the on/off button and tapped it, waiting for the phone to respond. Blinking red for a moment, the screen flickered to life and a soft automated note sang out a few small tones. Scrolling down the small screen he found the number and waited for it to dial.

One ring… two rings… three rings… then there was a voice coming through the microscopic receiver. It sounded as though the person on the other line was right next to him, and not Gods know where.

"Hello?"

The person's normally smooth voice sounded a bit jagged with annoyance as it waited for the person to respond.

"Ah… yes… this is-" he was cut off as the speaker recognized his voice.

"Kurama, is that you? How exactly did you get this number?"

"I'm using my son's cell phone, I need to call in a large favor," Kurama replied, pacing the length of the room back and forth while running his hands through his messy red hair.

"What exactly is it? I'm a bit busy at the moment!"

"How soon can you be at my house?"

There was silence over the line and the sound of something heavy falling before the person responded.

"Five minutes, if I hurry, why do you ask?"

"I… I don't know who else to ask! It's just… you know more about him than I do!" Kurama nearly cried out into the phone.

"…" there was silence for a moment then, "Kurama, WHAT exactly is wrong."

Chewing on his lip for a moment, he sighed and responded, "Keichi is really injured. I don't know if he'll be able to pull through this one alive." Leaning against one wall, he sighed, covering his eyes with his hands. Somehow, admitting it only made it more apparent to him just how dire the situation was. Suddenly, it was very… real. His son might die.

"… are you serious…?"

"WHY WOULD I JOKE ABOUT THIS!" Kurama cried out, waving his hands frantically through the air even though he knew the person on the other line couldn't see him. Judging from the slight laugh on the other end, the person had probably guessed from the tone in the red head's voice.

"Alright… I'll be there… in… two minutes."

"Thank you-" before Kurama could finish though, the man on the other end interrupted.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for the kid," he replied gruffly and Kurama could almost see his friend looking off with his trademark scowl.

"Yeah… yeah… well, thanks anyway Hiei."

And with that he hung up the slim sliver of a phone and returned to tending his son…

-Tren: Heh, well, finally Hiei comes into the story line, thus ending the Hiei depravation of Hieifan666… for a moment that is!

Keichi: Now Tren, that's frustrating… even for you! Let her have her Hiei, dammit!

Tren: Ah… yes… I probably should. Though he'll be in the next chapter, promise!

Hiei: I will?

Tren: Yes, yes you will. Well, I think it's time to respond to our readers!

Keichi: You have readers? (looks over skeptically.)

Tren: (completely offended) YES! I HAVE READERS! SEE! (pulls of on laptop and shows stats of stories)

Keichi: Wow… who would've thought…

Tren: Anyway… also… (pops champagne bottle) Let's celebrate All In The Family's 2000th hit!

Keichi: WOOT! BOOZE! (forgets the fact that he's underage)

Hiei: (rolls eyes and stares at champagne flute suspiciously)

Tren: Well… to sugar high water uma… Glad you enjoyed the detail! Though that was mainly Sab's part. Too bad she can's be here… (bows head sadly)

Hiei: What in the hell are you going on about? You have her locked in your clo-(Gets suddenly gagged by Tren)

Tren: SHADDUP! Onto Sabs… well you know my answer… and yeah… So onto to TessaCilory.

Keichi: Again, quick to review! Aw well, Tren's the same way when a fanfic she's crazed about gets upadated. So yeah… (downs another flute of 'the bubbly' and blush is beginning to creep up cheeks)

Tren: To Paksennarion...

Keichi: (vaguely drunk) HEY! How exactly did you get that name? HUH? (continues to drink, giving up on a flute and going for bottle)

Hiei: Stupid drunk…

Tren: Also, the mysterious person is… HIEI'S WIFE!

Hiei: (panic) WHERE!

Tren: Just sayin' her name… that's all. And finally…

Keichi: (bursts out name of final reviewer) HIEIFAN666! Oop! (falls off chair and is now sprawled out over floor HUGE blush on face)

Tren: Yeah… (stares off at Keichi, bored) Hiei was here, kinda… and yeah, again no dead Kuwabara! Sorry!

Kuwabara: (bursts out of laundry room) WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORRY?

Hiei: It's exactly how it sounds, you idiot.

Kuwabara: You tryin' to start somethin'?

Tren: BACK IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM! (points and cracks whip)

Kuwabara: (runs back to room)

Tren: Gooooooood. Now then, Keichi is not so much evil as he is- (gets cut off)

Hiei: Drunk. He is very drunk.

Tren: Besides that, he's just a tad bit misguided. And yeah, his ability to take a beating came from his childhood. He can pretty much block out most pain. Definitely wouldn't want to meet up with him in an alleyway…

Hiei: Hn, wouldn't matter. You could most likely take him on.

Keichi: HEY! (points far to the left of Hiei) SHADDUP! ALL 8 O' YA! (falls backwards laughing)

Tren: Yeah… he's plastered. Don't envy him in the morning. Don't worry; Hiei will NEVER fall in love with Mukuro so long as I have something to say about it.

Hiei: Hn, damn right, I'm not desperate.

Tren: Right! You really think that this story is "Awesome?" SWEET! Well, Keichi shares your hatred for Mukuro... 'cept now… 'cuz well… yeah…

Keichi: (finally passes out)

Tren: (bursts out laughing) alright, well until next time, please read, review and enjoy!

Cheerio.


	21. Enter Hiei

Tren: Alright, I'm back again… I felt vaguely bad that I left Keichi off in such bad shape.

Keichi: You did? (skeptical)

Tren: Yeah. For a full three minutes. Then I logged onto Neverwinter Nights and forgot all about it.

Keichi: I knew it… (looks off darkly)

Tren: Heh. Seems a bit heartless now that I think about it. Well, I'd say let's celebrate that fact that YYHKids made it to it's 21st chapter (didn't think it'd ever make it) but we all know what happened LAST TIME I busted out champagne.

Keichi: Ah… heh heh… (blushes and looks off)

Tren: Mm Hmm.. SOMEBODY had to get drunk. Well, I do believe it's time to start this chapter off!

Keichi: Better late than never…

Tren: Uh… yeah… sorry 'bout that. Went on a trip with my school's band and we had to compete in California. Ugh… so just sat down and started to type.

Keichi: No…you were just lazy, admit it, Tren.

Tren: Um… (blushes) yeah… Well, onto the storyline, remember, Keichi has just been injured and Hiei has been called in to help…. Oh, and I do not own the one line by Terry Pratchett in this! Thanx!

It is often said that just before you die, your life passes before your eyes. This, as most people would lead you to believe, is true. It is called "Living". Keichi had this distinct feeling, as soon after he closed his eyes, he found himself lost in a memory that had yet again been erased.

He was a child, no older than three or four, sitting on the stiff, large bed of his old bedroom at his mother's mansion. Legs pulled up tightly around his chest, Keichi's small face rested on one knee as he squeezed his eyes shut. Lying on the floor just a few feet in front of him was a thick leather bound book, filled with the stories of the demon gods who came before him. It didn't make any sense to him, he knew he wasn't partly demon, but part of him was shaking anyway, fearful that the monsters of those tales would soon consume him. There was a quick knock on the door but it didn't matter as the person stepped in anyway.

For an odd reason, Keichi couldn't see the person clearly, he was blurred, features blended together in one large blob of black and tan. They picked the book up quietly with one hand; head tilted down to stare at the cover for an instant and sighed. Walking over to the antique table in the corner of the room, they placed it gently on the surface and looked over, a blank face staring at the child form of him.

"Did you read it?" it asked in a familiar voice, surprisingly soothing.

Keichi nodded his head quickly and then looked off, ashamed. Again, the person sighed deeply, an old kind of sorrow seemed to flow off the figure and it walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"It won't happen to you," it reassured, even though there was doubt in its voice.

Not wanting to respond, Keichi just squeezed his eyes shut, looking away from the speaker, wishing he was alone.

"You're a good kid, I wish you could meet your father," it added, running a bandaged hand through Keichi's messy auburn hair. Getting up, hand still on his head, the figure walked off, closing the door behind him while Keichi curled up a little tighter. He wished he knew his father too. Trying not to think to hard about it, he gripped his little hands tighter around his legs and listened to the beginnings of an argument outside his room. It was between his mother and the visitor he had just a few moment ago.

"What were you doing in there!" His mother's voice demanded, growing shrill in panic.

"Nothing, though I have not clue as to why you'd ask. What do you care about that child anyway? You treat him like a monster," the visitor spat back, it's voice obviously male compared to his mother's high tones.

"He IS a monster, in case you haven't noticed! What did I tell you about visiting him?" Her voice was beginning to rise and Keichi began to wince, trying to ignore the harsh words as usual.

"If I don't visit him, who will? Dammit, Arisa, why haven't you told his father? Do you think this is healthy for a child?" though her voice was rising, the male speaker's voice was growing more cold and insistent, each word sounding vaguely like a threat.

"His father doesn't need to know! I made a mistake!"

"A MISTAKE!" Keichi could imagine his mother beginning to cower as the man outside roared at her. "That is your child! You had better damn well start seeing it that way!"

Someone, most likely the man, stormed off and her could hear his mother begin to cry. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to sleep, the part of him watching all of this wondering who the blurred man was…. He sure was short…

While Keichi was hovering between life and death, Kurama was pacing outside his room. His hands clasped behind his back, his brows knitted together in worry, every single thought in his mind was consumed with one question: How much longer was Hiei going to take?

Sure, it had only been a minute since he hung up the phone but it wouldn't stop him from pacing. Part of him felt guilty for calling on his friend like that, after he had already done so much for his family but it was safe to say that a much larger part of Kurama was more concerned with the well being of his son.

Finally there were three sharp knocks on his door. Spinning around nervously, Kurama raced down the stairs, his feet barely touching each step before they moved onto the next one. Seconds after the last knock, he threw open the door to reveal his old partner and friend.

Still looking the same as ever was Hiei. Dressed in human clothes it was a pair of comfortable dark jeans, his shirt was covered by a sensible yet vaguely complicated looked black jacket. Bored crimson eyes stared up at Kurama and finally, he spoke.

"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to let me in?" he asked disdainfully, his nose wrinkling slightly in distaste at the rather obvious stench of blood that wafting out of the still messy house.

"Oh, right! Uh, sorry for calling on you like this but I didn't know of anybody else to-"

"Don't apologize," Hiei replied tersely as he made his way into the house and up the stairs to stop outside the bloody hallway.

"I… I forgot to clean the walls..." Kurama muttered off before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "Keichi's right in his room."

With that Kurama lead Hiei quickly to his son's room and motioned to where the teen lay, sprawled out over the bed.

"Jesus Christ, what the Hell did you let him get into?" Hiei breathed, his eyes scanning the body, trying to decide where to examine first.

"I did not let him get into anything! Besides, it's not exactly like I could just tell him 'no'. He's more stubborn than Yusuke!" Kurama moaned, leaning up against the slightly cluttered work desk in his son's room. Knowing that someone was there to help, he began to slowly calm down just a little bit, his heart ceasing its jackhammer pace.

"You still haven't answered by question. What did he do?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at the red haired fox demon while he gently touched the deep cuts that laced over Keichi's legs, refraining as usual from wincing with practiced ease.

"That's the thing, I don't know," Kurama sighed as he stared out the window, "He went to get rid of an item he stole… and he must have been intercepted by spirit detectives. Who could it be though? Kazuma and Yusuke?"

Hiei thought it over for a moment before something glinted in one the teen's cuts. Gently he plucked it out from deep inside the cut and watched, surprised, as it melted away.

"Ice… crystals?" he wondered out loud.

"What? Neither of those two could have done that… Toya is out the picture… And most definitely NOT Yukina…" Kurama went down the list of names in his head that might in any way be connected to the ice crystals when it hit him the same time it hit Hiei.

"Samui." They said in unison. Getting up quickly, Kurama left the room to reach the phone in the kitchen, calling up Kuwabara's cell number.

It rang eight times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" asked the gravelly, groggy voice of another one of Kurama's partners.

"We need to talk, Kazuma," Kurama answered quietly into the phone, though there was definitely a no-nonsense tone to his voice…

Back in the room, Hiei looked around the large amount of supplies Kurama had left him with and decided first to clean the worst of the wounds, the legs. Obviously, using a cotton ball with a dab of alcohol wasn't going to cut it. Accepting that the bed was already ruined he upturned the entire dull black bottle over the body, watching the boy twitched, still unconscious, and the thick white foam that normally welled up in infected wounds began to seep out of the gashes. Wrinkling his nose slightly at the slight stench of the bottle's contents he then proceeded to wrap them tightly in pale cream bandages, ignoring the soft, animal-like whimpers that Keichi ever so often let slip out sleepily.

As soon as the legs were covered in three layers of bandages (it took all three to stop the blood from, well, seeping through the rest.) he moved onto the ribs. Steadying himself to reset the bones, he took a slightly deep breath and…

"DAMMIT!"

Kurama's voice shot through the air as though sent by a rifle, making Hiei nearly jump. Glaring darkly off at the door and where he guessed Kurama was standing, he took a minute to make sure it wasn't going to happen again and with one deft movement cracked the first part of a rib back into it's rightful place. The unconscious demi-god gasped quickly, his definitely pretty boy face scrunching together in pain.

"Hn… just be grateful you aren't awake," Hiei muttered off, snapping the second part of the rib as fast as he did the first and then moving onto the other three.

Finally, he reached the last major break and again, he steadied himself when…

"KAZUMA, WOULD IT KILL YOU TO JUST LISTEN!"

Swearing his red haired partner off, again Hiei glared at where he guess the man was, it seemed he had moved. Most likely he was pacing around the kitchen. Turning his attention back to the teen, he decided to set the bone as fast as possible before Kurama decided to have another outburst.

It slid back to it's normal place with practiced ease and already Keichi's defiantly unnatural healing abilities began to kick in, obviously intent on making sure he wouldn't die because that sure as hell would ruin his day. In less than three minutes the boy was entirely bandaged and Hiei tended to the far smaller, more trivial wounds before he sighed, realizing that he was now done. Taking a seat on the chair tucked under the work desk, Hiei resigned to staring at his hands which were now covered in the antiseptic and watered down blood.

"You look filthy," came Kurama voice, slightly hoarse from what Hiei guessed was the yelling.

"Hn, then give me a damn towel. You didn't leave one amidst the rest of the first aid supplies," Hiei quipped, staring over at his friend with exhausted crimson eyes.

"Oh… here then," Kurama quickly darted to the bathroom and came back with a soft hand towel and tossed it over. Thinking about it for a second he pulled out Keichi's cell phone out of his back pocket and tossed it haphazardly onto the messy table. Though he acted like nothing was wrong, the slight twitch in one eyes led Hiei to know otherwise.

"What exactly happened while you were one the phone, and must you scream so loudly? Kazuma may be an idiot, but yelling at him would undoubtedly confuse him further," Hiei reminded Kurama dryly, grateful to be wiping the gross mess on his hands off.

"Well…" Kurama trailed off.

(KURAMA'S PHONE CONVERSATION FLASHBACK)

"We need to talk, Kazuma."

There was silence across the other line as Kazuma noticed, not without some dismay, that Kurama sounded upset to say the least.

"Huh? What's wrong Kurama?" Kuwabara's voice sounded vaguely groggy as his mind was still reeling from the rather hard collision his skull had experienced from a tree branch while fighting Keichi.

"What's wrong? Nothing…" Though Kurama sounded fine, sure enough, Kuwabara could just barely hear the soft, tell tale signs of anger creeping into his friends voice like one of the many plants he used while fighting.

"Uh, man, you really don't sound that fine," Kuwabara replied cautiously, just waiting, knowing that if all else fails, he'd get Kurama losing his temper out of his way just a little bit faster.

"Hmm…" Kurama murmured, disinterested, before taking his time to speak, making sure each word came out just right. "I will ask you just a few questions and all I want are yes or no answers… got it?"

"Uh… yeah, got it?"

Kurama could hear Kuwabara gulp loudly on the other line.

"Good… now then, were you recently put back into the service of Spirit Detective?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Alright, and were you sent after two thieves last night?"

Kuwabara thought hard on how he could possible avoid the questions before coming to a conclusion. The chick dressed in back was a killer, not a thief, right?

"No. No, I wasn't. Gawd, why are you askin' all these weird questions? I finally get back to Japan and this is the greeting I get!" Kazuma tried his hardest to act outraged by this fact, not wanting to tell Kurama that indeed, yes, last night he was fighting Keichi.

"Fine, were you sent after a thief and an Assassin?"

Damn, Kazuma thought to himself. He's good.

"Yeah, yeah I was."

"Alright, and did you fight my son, Keichi?"

Kuwabara tugged at his bottom lip fretfully before responding.

"Yeah. Why are you askin' me this?"

Waiting for just a second, Kurama finally replied.

"Because this morning I woke up and thought a horror movie was filmed in my hallway. Because my son is in his room dying and I can't do a damn thing about it," Kurama's voice was cold as ice as he spat out each word.

"You sayin' I tried to kill 'em? 'cuz that's just crazy and you know it! I wouldn't fight your son, 'cuz I don't have a death wish! And you think that's bad, do you even know what-" Kuwabara didn't get much further in his beginning of rant before Kurama butted in, a vein now throbbing in his temple angrily.

"DAMMIT!"

There was silence across the line as Kuwabara was speechless, staring at the phone in his hand, trying to debate on whether or not speak but Kurama then added more, in a far better tone of voice.

"I do not blame you for attacking my son; I'm blaming your own child, Samui. There were ice crystals in his legs. He's bleeding out right now and I'm lucky I found someone to help him."

Kazuma felt the beginnings of his one temper begin to flare as he spoke up, his own voice rising to match Kurama's own impressive decibel level.

"Yeah, well, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR KID DID! HE attacked us and now MY SON is probably worse off! He COLLAPSED! Your kid doesn't just fight physically, he destroyed Samui mentally!"

At this point Kazuma took in a deep gasp of fresh air while Kurama again lost his temper, which seemed to be a far more frequent thing now that he had a child as troublesome as Keichi.

"Kazuma, is what you say is true, then, I'm sorry but-"

"Dammit, don't you believe me? It's true, you kid freakin' attacked us!"

"Yes but-"

"No 'buts' your kid attacked us!"

"I didn't sa-"

"OH yes you did! That's exactly wha-"

Groaning to himself, Kurama butted in to Kazuma's little arugement, nearly yelling at the top of his lungs.

"KAZUMA! WOULD IT KILL YOU JUST TO LISTEN?"

Again, Kuwabara fell silent as Kurama took a deep breath and finally got out what he wanted to say.

"I realize that Keichi can fight, and I do apologize though what in your right mind persuaded you to try and relive your high school years and chase after criminals? And I do feel horrible for Samui, but do you realize that Koenma will care whether or not he lives or dies. Keichi, on the other hand, is just some criminal. He will get no medical attention because, quite simply, all of it is going towards your son. Mine on the other hand was lucky to get help from someone who is not entirely qualified to heal people. I would feel far worse for your kid if he wasn't the one who nearly killed mine, and now is getting every single spirit healer's full attention. Got it?"

Not waiting for an answer, Kurama hung up the phone…

(Phone flashback end!)

Hiei stared at Kurama with bored eyes then sighed.

"I guess that does sound like the moron… Well, this is the best I can do for him. I'll try and call in a few favors later. Now then, if you'll excuse me," as he said this Hiei got up to leave headed down the stairs while Kurama at his heels like a lost puppy.

"Alright… Hiei… I don't know how to thank you…" Kurama trailed off and Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for Keichi," he replied simply, opening the door.

"Hiei… why exactly do you care for Keichi so much?" Kurama knew it was silly question, but his good friend had really never truly explained it to him.

"Because… I was unable to help him before," Hiei replied, cryptic as ever before closing the door.

Sighing mainly off to himself, Kurama leaned his forehead against the smooth grain of the door and shook his head slowly. There really was no figuring that man out…

-Tren: Alright… sorry, I really ran out of steam during that last part. So please, let's just get to reader responses…

Mystical Demon: Did I update quick enough? And yeah, Hiei's appeared.

Marieko: Glad it amuses you. Was this update fast enough?

HieiFan666: Life is happy? Did I keep the character's relatively in Character, though mind you, they have changed after dealing with all the issues of having kids and all. And Keichi only had enough energy to get home once, and not get over to Mukuro's place AND go home. Also, as usual, he wasn't thinking straight. Don't worry, Keichi won't die… yet… and woot! I definitely deserve more reviews? Too kind! There'll be 100 soon… and yeah, Kazuma must die… slowly… painfully… crazily. Maybe I'll just sic Kurama's parental ass on him?

Sabs: Yeah… shadddup.

Paksennarion: Nothing happened? Well, sorta… it's just setting up the plot for THIS arc… damn, this story is NEVER GOING TO END!

Poltergeist report 101: you like the names? Well, Midori and Samui are REALLY lame puns, but Keichi and Appoline are pretty good! What other names have you seen?

TessaCilory: Hiei knows how to use a phone because I say he does… though I really should tell how he got one to begin with…

Sugar high water uma: I torture Keichi 'cuz he's so cute in pain! Glad this chapter was susometastic!

-Until next time, cheerio!


	22. School Yard Brawl

Tren: Alright, last chapter I finally introduced Hiei. Forgive the fact that my muses took a union specified break and I really don't want to upset THOSE people again… too many lawsuits… so I'm here by myself. Many new questions also appeared. Mainly, what did Hiei's little cryptic answer mean… But those will be answered someday! Right now let's get back to this story… man; it's become really serious, huh? This was supposed to be a comedy and now it's as bad as a drama on T.V. Dang… well, enjoy!

Four days passed before Keichi woke up. It was late at night; all was dark except for the moonlight drifting vaguely in through one window in the annoying way that moonlight always does. The first thing Keichi became aware of was the fact that his body hurt. Then again, "hurt" was a pretty big understatement, as this was more the of the pain he would expect if he got hit by a semi-truck, provided he had never bit really run over but it was amazing what a good imagination would do for you. Taking in a breath was the equivalent of taking a knife and twisting it between his ribs so to compensate he took slow, shallow gasps of air though it began to make him dizzy, unconsciousness gnawing at the corners of vision. He tried to sit up and look around but his body began to ache too much he fell back against the pillow. Though he could tell that his sheets and his room, (and hopefully himself) and been cleaned there was still the lingering scent of blood that hinted softly in the air. Groaning softly he could just barely see at his father was asleep in the other corner of the room, sitting on the desk chair, leaning against the wall.

Trying hard not to wake his father, Keichi again tried to sit up, leaning to his side for a moment before finally sitting upright, his side aching monstrously, making his cough loudly and therefore jerking his dad out of his rest. As soon as he realized his kid was awake Kurama was in movement, quickly hurrying over to the bedside.

"Crap… hoping that you wouldn't wake up that easily," Keichi muttered, reaching up shaking to wipe of his mouth, noticing that a few bandages were wrapped around his arms and hands, covering various other injuries.

"You'd wake me up not matter what, Keichi," Kurama replied, "You need to rest, you're not entire healed yet."

"Nah, really!" Keichi asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he fell back onto the mattress, his arms now exhausted and his stomach aching.

"Now is not the time to be yourself, you need to relax and stop moving," Kurama added, pressing his fingers gently against his son's shoulders to add to the point that he didn't want him to try and get up again.

"So… did someone heal me? 'Cuz I know that there's no way I'd be his fine after the beating I just took."

"No… Hiei stopped by and so did his wife," at this point Kurama shuddered, grateful that the woman hadn't decided to take out her distaste for him on his son, though she was looking oddly ill.

"Hiei? Really?" Keichi asked, looking off with a odd little grin on his face, "why does he always see me in the worst shape?"

Kurama sighed, stroking his son's messy hair, thinking randomly off to himself that his kid really did need a bath. It didn't take long before Keichi had fallen unconscious again, his breathing coming soft, slow and shallow, but still definitely there. Waiting just a bit longer he slowly left the room, getting ready for the morning, as he had now run out of sick days. Of course, if it hadn't been for Keichi's rather handy shape shifting talents, he'd have lost all of his sick days in the first week of school. Some idiot gave him the flu and he was out for what seemed like forever…

Trying to convince himself that Keichi would be alright, he crumpled on his bed and fell fast asleep…

As usual for Keichi, who loathed staying in one place for more than fifteen minutes, he was soon trying to get out of the bed, mainly when his dad wasn't home. When he wasn't attempting to move, the key word there being "attempting", he was trying to remember the fight, afraid that the creepy laughter had indeed come from him. Who was it that injured Kazuma and Samui so badly? Could it have been him? Dread and doubt eating away slowly at his every thought he once again noticed that his conscience seemed to be back from rather welcome vacation.

It continued like this for three more days before Kurama finally let the teen head off to school, bandages hidden cleverly by his uniform. Decided to leave early for school, as he desperately didn't want to run, he headed off an hour earlier than usual, slinging his messenger bag across his left shoulder.

The air was chilled, even though it was summer, and everybody was fast asleep, creating the same heavy silence that he usually dreaded. Instead of pulling out his Nano and enjoying a few loud, rather moody alternative tunes, he kept his hands tucked into his uniform's pockets. Though it was quiet outside, his mind was raging with thoughts. His thoughts kept falling back to the laughter and the worrying loss of his memory. Could it really have been him? But it should be impossible, and he knew it. But still, every time he tried to convince himself it wasn't him, doubt and dread started to creep back. This would have gone on until the reached the school, except he heard a rather timid voice greet him.

"Suekeichi? Is that you?"

It was sweet voice, quiet though, and vaguely familiar. Turning around, definitely startled, Keichi was surprised to see the new student at their school, the half demon Appoline Yukaito. Standing there unsurely in her school's uniform, her hands were tucked behind her, fingers clutched tightly in a rather nervous way. A shy smile was beginning to creep up her face.

"Huh? Oh… Appoline…" Keichi's own voice was distant, his eyes rather devoid of his usual excited personality as he stared down at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked sweetly, smiling at him with that one icy blue eye.

"Yeah, fine, never been better," he replied quickly while his leg's throbbed treacherously. Pushing through the pain he kept walking on, wishing she would let him return to silence and his own self inflicted punishment. As usual, his wish didn't come true.

"Oh…" she fell silent for an instant, fidgeting nervously with her fingers in the same bashful manner she always did when anyone talked to her. Just barely Keichi noticed that her hands looked oddly familiar. She thought about trying to hold up a conversation for a bit longer but quickly abandoned the idea when she saw the look on Keichi's face. There was a sort of grim expression, a serious nature that reminded her for an instant of her father when she was younger and she'd find him pouring over old books.

The trip proceeded in silence, and so would the day, as Keichi fell back into the dreary routine of school and the odd kind of exile his peers usually forced him into. It was also the first time he'd ever taken it without complaint.

Due to his weak health he sat out for three days of PE, but soon after those days were up he found himself being called. (We've skipped three days into the future!)

"Minamino!"

It was the first time his name had been called all day and Keichi jumped, uneasy. What exactly did the teacher want? Grumbling to himself he jogged down to the man.

"Minamino, you've been slackin' off as of late. Put on the gloves, you'll be sparring against Urameshi."

Strong protests arose from both parties and Midori leaned over the ropes of the boxing ring's border, nearly yelling her lungs out at the middle aged man.

"Shaddup! I don't care what qualms you to have, just get in there!"

Seeing no way out of it, Keichi pulled on the well worn pair of boxing gloves awkwardly, not used to having something so cumbersome on his hands. Like any good thief he felt insecure when he couldn't keep all nimble fingers ready to filch another item. Climbing under the rope he sighed grabbing the helmet and jamming it around his head and tying the strap under the chin. A few kids, waiting for a turn on another athletic station turned to see what was going to happen, curious as to who would win, both hoping the pretty boy and the gang banger would beat each other up.

"Heh, alright Midori, go easy on me," Keichi laughed wryly, rolling his neck a bit to loosen up.

"Hmpf."

Unbeknownst to Keichi, Midori had learned that he was indeed the thief who injured her best friend and his father, that he had tricked her all along. She happened to be passing by a door when she heard Kazuma talking to Yusuke, and Keichi's name up, mentioned as the thief. While she was at school, Samui was fighting for his life. It was true, Keichi did barely any physical harm but the mental damage had caused far too much injury then they had originally guessed. Powers out of whack and mind lost in painful memories of a childhood incident he'd rather not remember, she couldn't even see her best friend. This was her chance to pay Keichi back for all the pain Samui was going through. Punching her fists together like the talented boxer she was she got ready, barely able to contain a smile.

The first hit came like lightning to Keichi, knocking him right on the chin followed rapidly by a harsh blow to his right shoulder, sending his bones jarring as a joint popped when it really shouldn't have. While he dodged the next punch, the follow up sent him sprawling to the floor, his mind still dazed from what was happening to his body. There were three more blows before Keichi reacted, his body going on pure instinct. With a hard jerk his elbow collided with Midori's neck. Within an instant she had forgotten the rules of boxing as she pinned her classmate to the floor ramming his face, unprotected by the boxing helmet, straight into the floor. There was a definite crunch as his nose broke. Not stopping there she proceeded to bash him in the neck and anywhere else she could reach.

His mind reeling from shock and pain, it took an instant for it to process that, yes, indeed, he was being pummeled, before the combat training he took as a child kicked in. Rolling over in the brief seconds between punches he managed to pull his arms out from under her and bar them over his already battered face. Tucking his legs under him he planted them firmly at her stomach and kicked her off, careful not to use his definitely inhuman strength. Once she was off he scrambled to his feet, wondering vaguely why the teacher hadn't tried to break up the fight yet. Already up and ready for another round was Midori, her body tense from excitement and adrenaline.

"What, gonna give up that easy?" she asked, her voice almost a primal growl as each word was forced out from behind clenched teeth.

Deciding not to respond, he simply spat out the blood in his mouth at her, grinning the same cocky grin he always had, though it was ruined by his rather busted face. His response an insult to her, Midori darted forward, ready to land another blow when he ducked under and rolled to the side to avoid another collision. Before she could turn around he had sent his left foot straight to her ribs with just enough force to almost break them. On any other person it would have definitely winded them, unfortunately all the small street brawls she had gotten herself into had pretty much weathered her body to this kind of abuse.

Within seconds of the first punch, a crowd had begun to huddle around the small roped off arena, each taking bets on who would win. Other students from the various other PE classes had wandered over, joining in the betting, cheering and jeering. Because there was now a thick mass of students, try as he might, the teacher couldn't get anywhere close enough to stop the brawling kids.

Wedging herself between two taunting kids, Appoline finally made her way to the front of the crowd; the one eye people could see growing wide in surprise.

At that moment, Keichi had ripped off the gloves, tossing them carelessly to the side while Midori darted forward, fist flying only to be caught by his now freed up fingers. With her other hand she managed to rip off the helmet on Keichi's head and deliver a crippling blow to his temple. Staggering backwards, clutching at his head in pain as his entire thought process died, Midori shot forward, grabbing him by his waist and tackling him effectively to the floor. Almost immediately Keichi kicked her off, going into a back handspring as soon as she was off him. A few kids grinned or cheered excitedly, not so much happy that Keichi didn't get hurt, but at least it was Midori instead. Steadying himself on his feet, Keichi felt the same feeling, the same rush he always felt when he go into a fight, and that same, steady throbbing in the small of his back. Though he would never admit it, Midori and him were one in the same when it came to fighting. Combat junkies by nature.

Pulling herself up and off the ground she readied herself for another attack just as Keichi did. They were about to dart forward when…

Deciding that this had gone on for too long and a rather annoyed part of her mind taking over, Appoline decided to stop it all, creating a long, thin line of fire between her two classmates. Immediately the teacher found his voice.

"Yukaito! Minamino! Urameshi! To Takanaka's office! NOW!" the last word came out a bit more like a roar, making Keichi cower as his animal instincts told him to run or hide. Glowering at each other, Midori and Keichi stormed off, followed by a terrified and trembling Appoline, each getting ready to brace themselves for the onslaught that they knew was going to happen.

-Tren: Alright! I would ask my muses to help me but…

Keichi: I'm back now (steps through door)

Tren: YAY! Wait, I thought you were supposed to get a break every… somethin' or odd chapters. For the entire chapter.

Keichi: I was… Just, the Union people decided that they really didn't like me all that much.

Tren: Ah… that makes sense (nods head sagely)

Keichi: Wazzat supposed to mean?

Tren: Nuthin', the couch is over there. You are welcome to sit on it and read off the reviews.

Keichi: Will do. Alright… (slumps over couch and looks over at screen) the first review is from… Sugar High Water Uma.

Tren: Riiight… So, you think the blur man is Hiei. It was a bit obvious wasn't it? Glad you loved the chapter. I mean, did I keep up the goodness?

Keichi: There's Sabs next…

Tren: Yeah, I know… And I respond to you tersely because I love you… not in that way…

Keichi: Paksennarion is next…

Tren: I'm awesome? YAY! Yeah, these few chapters have been short. You're welcome for updating, and I do hope to someday become an authoress.

Keichi: And finally one of our favorite reviewers (you're all great)… HieiFan666.

Tren: Yeah, I'm glad that I've kept the characters in, uh, character. Sabs and I have put a ton of effort into maturing the character's personalities. So… yeah… Thank you very much for your review.

Keichi: Thank you all for your support, expecially to those COOL people who decided to be nice and review.

Tren: Also, congratulations to Uma, who was the 100th reviewer. Good luck… you won…

Keichi: she won what?

Tren: My admiration and thanks!

Keichi: Yeah…. THAT'S a great prize… (looks off cynically)

Tren: Until next time… Oh, and Uma, what do you want? Cheerio!


	23. Two Shot, Take Two pt1

AbhorsenSabriel87: Hello readers! Considering that we seem to be on a flashback rampage right now, I'll go ahead and give you one that's directly important to the story.

Trenity170: Well, it kinda is. It's just showing how Keichi knows Lin from before, that's all.

Sabriel: Yuppers! And in case you're wondering why it's called "Two Shot, Take Two"...

Trenity: It's because the original manga segment that showed how Kurama and Hiei met was called "Two Shot".

Sabriel: And considering that it's Keichi right now...

Trenity: It seemed like the perfect name.

Sabriel: ...Tren, stop-

Trenity: Finishing your sentences? --yelps as Sabriel tackles her to the ground and starts trying to choke her--

Hiei and Kurama: o.O

Kurama: Shall we try to pry them apart?

Hiei: After the disclaimer. They'll try to kill _us_ if they get sued.

Kurama: Good point. --turns to audience-- These two lovely young ladies-

--random yelps of pain in background--

Kurama: --sighs and continues-- ...Do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any related products other than our twisted children.

Keichi: Hey!

Hiei: Shut it kid. Now help me out before these two kill each other!

------------------------------

As Suekeichi Minamino ran to school that warm May morning, the only worry in his mind was being late to first period. His father had made it quite clear three days ago when he left for a conference outside of the city that if Keichi was late _once_ during the entire time he was gone, there'd be a serious punishment waiting for him. Considering that Keichi didn't know his dad as well as most kids did, he really didn't _want_ to know what that punishment was going to be. So, as much as it pained him to do so, Keichi had been on-time for all of his classes and appointments... no matter what he had to do in order to ensure that result. This included cutting into things that Keichi usually enjoyed; getting up over an hour before school every morning (sleep), cutting his lunch break short in order to make sure all his assignments were done (eating), and using all of the seven minutes he had between periods to race across the grounds to his class (working on his newest computer in the library). Fortunately, he figured that his dad would wear down only a few days after he got back. After all, who wants a sleep-deprived, irritable teenager on their hands 24-7? What he didn't realize as he dashed through the school doors of Meiou High School at the warning bell (while plotting his vengeance on his father) was that today was going to be much different than any other day he'd had since meeting his dad.

Keichi dashed into the classroom and sat in his seat by the window just as the school bell rang again from a speaker above the teacher's desk to signify the start of classes. The teacher, a woman in her mid-thirties or so, smiled at the panting boy for a moment until he met her amber gaze with his own emerald and gold one. "Just in time once again, Minamino-kun," she laughed. The demi-god shrugged in a rather nonchalant manner and slouched comfortably in his chair. The woman laughed quietly, then turned her eyes to the rest of the class, tying up her shimmering black hair in a ponytail before placing a pair of thin glasses on her petite nose and picking up the role call sheet. As her soft voice called out the names on the sheet, Keichi couldn't help but watch her from behind his auburn bangs; how her eyes flicked over the classroom to each person, how she smiled and nodded as she jotted down their presence in her room, and how all the students answered quickly and respectfully, anxious to start the lesson. When she reached _his_ name, however, Keichi responded with only a lazy flick of his hand and an even more sullen "hm". The woman only nodded in return as she did with the others and continued her role call.

"Urameshi Midori?" she called out, avidly looking for the person with this name. Keichi inwardly groaned; hadn't that half-wit gang-banger been booted from the school yet? Even with Takenaka still here, no one had seemed to manage to keep that girl under control, let alone on time. With a worried frown, the teacher glanced over the class again, once more calling out the girl's name. After a short pause, she asked the rest of the class, "Has anyone seen Midori-chan today?" Only a few shaken heads and mutters followed her inquiry, many of the quiet phrases hopeful negatives for her safety. Keichi himself was actually wishing with all his might _Let her have finally gotten herself beaten up! Hit by a car would be the **best** twist of fate, but that's going a little far._

To put it quite simply, Midori was not well liked, especially in this school, having skipped two grades to enter the ninth grade; the seventh grade was skipped due to an age technicality, and the eighth was because she had been supposedly home schooled adequately for a year and knew all the material needed to pass... Plus it was well known that her grandmother (young at almost fifty) had quite a bit of pull with the school board, but oddly no one knew exactly why. Even still, her bad reputation should have kept her out until she finished those two grades. It was rumored that she was her father's daughter all right; she could fight like no one had ever seen, half the high-school gangs in town wanted her dead while the other half wanted her in their group, and she supposedly had a police report that probably weighed over ten pounds. All while she was only thirteen...

As a common phrase would have it ("speak of the Devil and He shall appear"), the door opened at that moment to reveal a thirteen year old in a rag-tag jean outfit clutching onto a denim backpack slung over their left shoulder that had definitely seen better years. The kid was breathing hard, and it was hard to tell whether it was a very masculine girl or a more feminine male. Their raven's wing hair had come undone from the green ribbon holding it in place, and when they looked up, dark chocolate eyes with bright emerald rings around the pupils danced with buried anxiety. "Hey Teach!" the kid gasped. "Sorry ta hold ya up. I got up late this mornin'." The teacher looked relieved for a moment before adding a stern disposition to the mixture. "And _where_ exactly is your note, Urameshi-san?" she asked firmly, although Keichi could detect relief in her voice. As the younger girl shuffled through her pockets, Keichi almost snorted in laughter. That human wouldn't have a sense of time if she had a clock permanently tacked onto her wrist. When she finally fished out the neatly folded note, the elder woman took it carefully and read over it twice before nodding. "All right, sit down," she sighed in defeat. The teen nodded and sat down in her desk next to Keichi, slipping her backpack to the floor casually and resting her head in her arms to catch her breath. As usual, she didn't seem to notice that she was one of the youngest in the class by at least a year and a half.

_"Hajimemashoo,"_ the teacher called out, nodding to the class representative. The student nodded and stood, calling out the order for the class to stand. _"Rei!"_ the student called, and the class bowed in respect. _"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Kitajima-sensei!"_

_"Ohayoo gozaimasu,"_ the _sensei_ called out sweetly, bowing at her slender waist perfectly. _"Chakuseki onegaishimasu."_ At the woman's request, the students resumed their seats and waited patiently for her instructions... well, _most _of them. Keichi remained as impassive as ever, and Midori still had her head resting in her slender arms. If Keichi didn't know any better, he'd have thought she was asleep. "It's good to see you all again, class," the woman said sweetly, smiling again to the class before walking around to the chalkboard and writing the assignment in her slightly curved style. "I have good news today in regards to your assignment." She placed the chalk back on the small shelf under the board and turned to face the class once more. "You will have today and the rest of the weekend to finish it," she elaborated, walking back in front of the desk. "You may use any materials of your choice, so long as you _work with a partner_. Is that all right with everyone?" Nods and excited murmurs of agreement fluttered about the room until the teacher held up her hand once more. "There is one other thing," she continued. "Your assignment is to do a portrait of your partner as a mythical creature, representing how you see them in life, so choose carefully lest you offend someone." Laughter echoed in the room, as did the sounds of chairs moving back and conversations beginning once more.

Sighing in contempt, Keichi glanced over at Midori to find her rummaging through her backpack. "What're you looking for, kid?" he asked dryly. "Perhaps your crayons? Or maybe a box of watercolor markers." The human shot him a dirty look as she straightened up, holding a small wooden box in her hands. "Pencils," she answered simply. "They're my mom's."

"Well aren't you lucky?" Keichi replied scathingly. "That human sentiment will get you killed one day." Midori was about to reply with an equally reproachful remark when a slender and well-tanned hand rested on hers suddenly. The human turned around to see a boy slightly taller than her with dark eyes hiding behind huge horn-rimmed glasses that made Midori's clothes look brand new. The boy himself was nothing special; he wore the boy's uniform without problem, his skin was a beautiful sienna tone only acquired from the desert, and he held none of the awkward femininity that Keichi did due to both his parents being definitely such. He was, however, looking rather shy and uncomfortable and kept glancing at Keichi almost as if he were slightly afraid of him, tugging a bit on the deep midnight scarf that covered his hair from even Keichi's sharp eyes. "M-Midori, would you... mind it t-to terrib-bly to be... _my_ p-partner?" he asked, his voice quiet and slow. Even still, Keichi could pick up the thick Middle Eastern accent intertwining with the Japanese words through the horrid speech impediment the boy had. Midori glanced back at Keichi, then looked to the other boy and nodded. "Sure Samui," she answered briskly, standing up. "Let's get some paper and start!" As the two walked off, Keichi gave a small "humph" of contempt and glowered out the window. It didn't really help his mood that the view was almost picturesque; a bright, clear day with only a few wisps of clouds over a waking city and deep reds, oranges, and yellows tinting the sky mystically. _'Feh, who cares about pretending to be what you're not?'_ he thought moodily. _'Science has killed the imagination by proving that demons exist. Only a matter of time before everything else is hunted down and persecuted, too.'_

Truthfully, Keichi didn't find himself to be very good at art. Well, not like his dad or uncle (if you could really call him that...) at least. Both of them had gotten top marks in their art classes in school, and one of them illustrated his own historical journals from the Ancient War. In fact, the only reason he'd taken this class was because he figured he could get the credits now and not get pestered into band later by his dad or culinary arts by his uncle.

"Is there something troubling you, Minamino-kun?" Keichi glanced up boredly to see his teacher bowing over his desk, looking at him patiently with kind concern etched into her young face. When Keichi didn't answer, she continued, "You don't seem to have a partner. Would you like me to see who's available?"

"What's the point?" he muttered darkly. "No one wants to work with me, and even if they did, _you_ were the one who said to choose carefully. I don't care really; I'll just do it when I get home." A small and knowing smile crossed onto the woman's face as she took the seat next to Keichi, causing him to glance over in surprise. "How would you feel if _I_ was your partner?" she asked, placing a set of charcoals and some fine paper in front of Keichi. He blinked in mild shock; how'd she known that charcoal was his favorite material? When he met her gaze, she found suspicion laced deep in the emerald-toned eye she saw. "What for?" he demanded. "What do you want out of it?"

"For starters, you to pass my class," she answered simply. "For another, I want to see how you see the world, considering that you hide behind sarcasm and cynicism all the time." With another of Keichi's contempt "humph"s, the teacher smiled softly and continued, "I also want to see you happy. I know that you aren't your father, so why don't you show me that." In the wake of Keichi's startled stare, she stood and bowed to him, giving a brief smile before moving back about the room to check up on the rest of the class.

Keichi, however, sat there for the next few moments stiffly, stunned by his teacher's declaration. That was a first; all his life, Keichi had been compared to people he never even knew. When he was younger, he supposed he was compared to his father, and in the Thieves' Guild his comparison lie with the fabled Youko Kurama. Even when he was five and people actually _did_ notice him, he was compared to another person he never knew: a man named Aurion. He didn't know what either man looked like, nor their personalities, but he hated them instinctively for making his life more Hell than it had to be. For the first time in his life (that he could remember), someone had seen him as his own person, not inside someone's shadow.

A light smile touched the demi-god's face. He picked up a piece of soft charcoal and began his initial sketching.

()-()-()-()

The day went by quickly, as Keichi had managed to refrain from getting into any arguments with the other students or teachers by sheer luck. By the end of the day, he'd made up his mind. He knew exactly how to draw his teacher and wanted to make sure that she would help him with it. His plan seemed perfect enough... until he reached the classroom. Then, everything crashed in on him as he remembered one critical school rule: Students and teachers were _never_ supposed to have any type of personal relationship. And Keichi was pretty sure this qualified as personal.

Unfortunately, Fate always had it in for Keichi, so she decided to make it much harder for him to escape his destiny.

"Minamino-san, what are you doing back here?" Kitajima-sensei's voice floated through the air like a foreign melody, making Keichi's ears turn bright red. She'd caught him here before he could run off again. Fortunately, the demi-god's ears were hidden by his fluffy auburn hair, so he could at least feign normality. "Nothing really, Kitajima-sensei," he replied casually, leaning up against the wall. His green eye looked directly into her amber ones, also noting that she was dressed to go home. "Just wanted to get my supplies from the cabinet."

"Well, that's a relief," the woman sighed in mock relief. "I was afraid you were going to forget it and fail the lesson."

"Feh, you wish," Keichi growled back. The teacher smiled kindly, noticing that Keichi's lower tone was more in playfulness than anger. "Well, all right," she replied, opening the door again. "Get your things. I have to be heading home, so don't take too long."

Keichi nodded and darted into the room. Everything had been put away from her last class, but the room still smelled of paints and oils and chalk, as it always had. Moving over to the cabinets, Keichi opened them with one hand, the other grabbing out his roll of paper and the charcoals. After a moment of thought and a glance at his teacher as she looked down the hall, he also took something else from the cabinet, shoving it into his backpack hurriedly. Keichi hefted the leather bag onto his shoulder again and closed the cabinets, then walked out of the room casually. "Thanks Kitajima-sensei," he said aloofly, watching as she locked up the room.

"Any time, Suekeichi," was the reply given. With a tired sigh, his teacher shifted her own side bag on her shoulder, then smiled wearily at the young man. "Have a good day, Minamino-san. I'll see you on Monday." As she turned to leave, Keichi looked off at the floor nervously. _'Now or never,'_ he thought. After the woman had only reached a few steps, she stopped as he called out her name. When she turned, a curious expression lay on her face innocently. "Yes, Keichi?" she asked. "What is it?"

"Um... I, ah, I was wondering if, um," Keichi started, turning his face away a bit. "Ya see, my dad is out of town right now and I'm, uh, not a big fan of quiet, empty houses, so... Do you think that... you might, um, keep me company today?"

"Oh... Keichi, I'm sorry." Keichi flinched, hating the sound of that phrase. What's worse, she'd said it with so much pity he was afraid that she was going to drown him in it. "Heh, don't be," he muttered coldly. "It was a stupid question. Sorry to have bothered you." As the demi-god strode past her, he felt a deep pang of hurt in his chest. He really liked this teacher; she was the only one who seemed to really care. Being brushed off like that _shouldn't_ have hurt him so much, but it did. Now he just wanted to go home and sleep it off, maybe even feed the damn sketch to one of his plants that had so messily engulfed his house.

"Keichi, wait." At her voice, Keichi stopped. He did not, however, turn to meet her gaze. "I didn't mean to say that I won't ever," she continued. "It's just... I have a lot of work to do today, and I need to pick up my daughter at three. I'll be booked all weekend."

"Like I said," he growled in response, "it doesn't matter. I'll just see you on Monday." Before he could start walking again, she cut him off.

"How does tomorrow sound?" Keichi turned back, suspicious with the disbelief written all over his face. "I thought you said you'd be busy," he murmured, his green eye fixed coldly on her gaze. The woman sighed and ruffled her hair a bit, making the black locks shimmer in rainbow tones in the sunlight. "I will," she admitted. "But if you do me a favor, I won't have so much to do."

"Hm. And what favor is that?"

"Could you pick up my daughter from school and take care of her for a few hours?" Keichi blinked, his eyes going wide in surprise. She was actually trusting him like that? And all he had to do was baby-sit for a few hours? "What's the catch?" he asked dryly. "Is your kid an obnoxious brat? A picky eater? What?" Ms. Kitajima laughed, the sound like cascading water into crystal. When she smiled at Keichi, it was full of humor and life that made her seem ten years younger. "No, not at all," she giggled, placing a hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter. "In fact, I think you'll get along rather well with her."

Keichi sighed then, feigning defeat. "Fine," he grumbled. "What, where, and when?"

"Where is Korokiya Elementary, and when is three o'clock," she answered. "But what do you mean by 'what'?"

"What's she called?" The other nodded, still smiling. "Ah, I see," she murmured. "Well, her name is Shiori."

"Shiori?" Keichi was yet again surprised. That was the name of his grandmother. The elderly woman died when Keichi was thirteen, and both he and his father had been crushed horribly. "But... that's..."

"I know," the teacher cut in. "Her name is the same as your grandmother's." A wistful smile crossed the woman's face and she drifted off, looking away as if she were recalling a beautiful memory. "When I was in eighth grade," she began, "I was one of the most unusual people in the school. I was in love with the occult and thoughts of the Spirit World. I even had a fair enough sixth sense to feel the presence of ghosts. That year, I also met your father." Keichi rolled his eyes, but smiled. It was pretty obvious where this story was going.

"I had developed a crush for him, my first ever. He didn't return it, however, so I moved on after that year. Despite that, Shiori was still the nicest woman I knew besides my own mother." She returned her gaze to Keichi and smiled at the humorous look on his face. "I swore to her that I would name my first girl child after her and my first boy after Shuichi. So far, I only have Shiori, but she's all I'll ever need."

"Ya know," Keichi responded, "if every girl in Japan who had a crush on my dad had the same loyalty as you, I'm pretty sure half the girls in Japan now are named after my grandmother." Both of them burst out into peals of laughter, Keichi's musical tenor harmonizing instantly with his teacher's sweet soprano. "Right, well," Keichi continued as the laughter died out. "All right, I'll do it. See you tonight, Kitajima-sensei." As Keichi turned to leave again, his teacher called something after him, making the smile on his face double in size;

"Outside of class, Keichi, just call me Maya."

()-()-()-()

Truth be told, the kid wasn't all that bad. She'd turned out to be a cute little eleven year old with short black hair and sparkling amber eyes, almost a perfect twin of her mother. She'd come willingly enough, smiling brightly as she left her little circle of friends, then more shyly as they walked on. Like most girls, she had the uncanny ability to chatter on aimlessly about anything she could think of, while Keichi listened and took her towards his house on the opposite side of town.

"Are you at all interested in herbology?" Keichi snapped his attention back to the little girl, mildly amused by the question. "You could say that," he replied, a small smile in his face. "Why do you ask, Shiori?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "You just seem to have that aura about you." Keichi almost laughed; according to Kitajima-sensei, she'd had a bit of a sixth sense when she was Shiori's age. Now it seemed as if her daughter had received some of those "Otherworldly" qualities as well. "Can we take a walk through the park?" Shiori asked, glancing wistfully in the direction of the thick trees. Keichi gave the forest a wary look (even though he was quite at home in his father's domain), then shrugged. "Sure, why not?" At his nonchalant answer, the younger girl beamed brightly and grasped his forearm, pulling him into the woods with her excitedly.

The demi-god now had to admit something to himself; this girl was amazing for a preteen. She was spunky as well as reserved, intelligent with the hint of naïveté, and cute without the awkwardness of approaching womanhood. Truthfully, he was nowhere near attracted to her, but he did happen to like her company. After all, she kept the silence away...

In the midst of her chattering and observations, Shiori glanced over her shoulder at Keichi, wondering why he'd stopped. The teenage boy seemed to turn to stone before her eyes, the faint gusts of wind playing with his auburn locks being the only thing betraying his living state. As she took a step towards him, about to ask what was wrong, Keichi sensed something aiming to hit them both. Without hesitation, he leapt forward, pulling the preteen into a cradle grip as something darted out from the trees. Shiori's surprised yelp was all Keichi needed to hear as he spun around, holding the human girl easily in his arms and glaring at his opponent.

"You dodged my attack," it said, holding a katana up in a Western guard position. "Good job; few ever get that chance."

"Wh-who _is_ that?" Shiori breathed shakily. "Why did they attack us? Is it a demon?" Keichi didn't know the answer to any of those questions, but settled for glaring darkly at the smaller, yet rather intimidating figure before him. "He looks vicious," Shiori squeaked as Keichi put her back down and hid her behind him.

"That's because he _is_," Keichi growled softly in response. "Shiori, I need you to run as fast as you can down the trail. My house is pretty easy to find; it's the one with the huge garden around it." Before he could tell her anything else, he darted towards the black-clad attacker, bending down to snatch up two blades of grass and simultaneously transforming them into twin _wakuzashi_ blades. When the two began fighting, Shiori stood there, amazed at the battling, until Keichi yelled at her to run again. Then Keichi finally had the brilliant idea (sarcasm there folks) to lead the assassin away from Shiori and darted off, the literally little assassin following after quite predictably.

After a few moments of fighting, the two broke apart, both panting and trying to regain energy for another assault. "You're good," the assassin breathed. "Too good for the Ryumaru Tribe! Why would you work with them?"

"What the Hells are you talking about?" Keichi asked, also trying to regain his breath. For a short guy, he was pretty tough. Fast, too. "The Ryumaru Tribe? You mean the slave trading clan in Makai?" Now that they were stopped, Keichi could get a good look at his foe; short, slender, and clad all in black, his head was covered by the hood of his cloak and his face by a black sash. His right eye was covered, too, by a black bandana that crossed over their forehead. Only his left eye was visible; a deep crimson, the color of fresh blood.

The assassin looked surprised, that red eye glinting in the emotion. "You didn't know?" he exclaimed, shifting his weight a bit.

Keichi grinned. "Now I do," he answered coyly. "Why don't you tell me why I should care? Or, better yet, why you're after them?"

"Well then, this is me looking stupid," the assassin spat, glaring at him as he shifted his position until a small jolt ran through his left side. Both glanced at the ground to notice blood dripping in small puddle on the ground. "_Dannei,_" the assassin muttered, darting away before Keichi could stop him. Quickly, Keichi followed, sending an order ahead to the trees to stop his quarry. A sharp crack ran through the air, and Keichi came upon the limp form of the assassin. Looking up at the tree who'd so eagerly smacked the assassin, Keichi gave a dry expression as he picked up the surprisingly light person and turned about.

'_I'm going to regret this,'_ he thought distantly, walking down the familiar path home.

------------------------------

AbhorsenSabriel87: --has stopped fighting with Trenity170, though both still have many bruises-- All right, we're going to stop it here for now because it's getting on nine pages.

Trenity170: Nine pages? Jeez, Sabs, ya think we have enough? --sarcasm--

Sabriel: --glares at her--

Hiei: --glares at them both--

Kurama: --looks at Keichi funny--

Keichi: Um… please review readers. -- n.n;;-- The rest will be up next chapter.


	24. Two Shot, Take Two pt2

AbhorsenSabriel87: Okay, time for Part 2.

Trenity170: Yeah, here it goes.

Keichi: Neither of these two freak writers own Yu Yu Hakusho (thank the gods).

Both girls: --glare at him--

------------------------------

Keichi was not an overly modest person. Growing up around half-dressed (if at all) nymphs and dryads and other spirits of nature had sort of calloused him to the effects of the bare body. But as he carried the strange assassin in his arms back to his home (realizing, of course, that he would have to remove most of their clothing in order to treat whatever wounds they had), he found himself oddly nervous about it. By the time he'd left the dark sanctity of the woods, though, the thought had been explained as apprehension for when his attacker _woke up_.

That would _not_ be pleasant to experience.

Not wanting to be seen by the nosy neighbors they'd had since his dad moved them back into his mother's house, Keichi snuck around back and jumped up into the tree, maneuvering up to his window on the second floor. The window opened without him touching it, courtesy of the rose vines working their way up the trellis. Slipping inside the quiet room, Keichi listened for the sounds of Shiori moving around downstairs. Hearing none, he dismissed the silence as the fact that she was asleep (or something like that; Keichi didn't really care for kids all that much) and set down the diminutive assassin on the bed. Checking to make sure that it was still indeed asleep, Keichi moved away from the small figure and flicked on the light switch.

Warm light washed the room from the sole light (a lamp on Keichi's desk opposite of his bed), and Keichi looked back at the assassin, still wary. It didn't move, and Keichi was beginning to wonder if the crack on the head from the tree had _killed_ the little person. Walking back over, he heaved a sigh of disappointment. _Damn,_ he thought cynically. _Still breathing._ Though it's not like he really wanted to kill them, he wouldn't have minded too terribly; after all, this little pipsqueak had attacked him and Shiori! FOR NO REASON! Forcing back his temper, and the temptation to strangle them while they slept, Keichi reached over and pulled off the cloak. Though the bleeding had stopped as far as he could tell, the heavy cloak was still wet and tacky with drying blood. Folding it so that none of the fluid would get on his carpet, he dropped it on the floor and stripped off the black shirt quickly.

Keichi then realized just how big of a problem this was going to be. "Oh…" he stated softly. "…Shit."

The wound was deep, probably made by being stabbed by a rather long and thick sword. Bruises were in various places, and black, silver-marked bandages covered her arms. But that's exactly what Keichi _didn't_ expect; this assassin was a girl. A young, probably early-teenage girl. The only reason he knew that; she had a black fabric band around her upper chest that flattened what little she had into nearly nothing at all. "Damnit all to Hell," Keichi grumbled darkly, tossing the shirt aside. "Why couldn't it have been a guy? Or at least a well busted girl!" He wasn't really asking anyone in particular, as he hated most gods (and goddesses) that ruled the world from their realm, but simply fuming over this little fact. Why? …He didn't really know. All he thought was how much trouble this little pipsqueak girl was going to be when she woke up. Sighing and grumbling again to himself, Keichi looked up at the mask that covered her face, save that one eye, now closed in her unconscious state. He was tempted to remove it and the scarf covering her hair from view, but realized fairly quickly that he would already be on her bad side for even bringing her home and removing her shirt so he could treat her.

"Well, at least she'll be in my debt," Keichi muttered, not really believing such a small thing like honor would keep an assassin from killing him. A _half_ demon assassin, the demigod realized, sensing the subconscious aura from the girl. It was faint, as if she'd been trained to hide it in her sleep (she probably had), but it was still there. Still, he needed to treat her before she woke up, or there would be serious Hell to pay.

-------------

It was two hours before the assassin made any sign of waking up. Keichi had been sitting by the window, watching her just in case. She shifted slightly, her right hand coming up a fraction before her visible eye opened, still the color of fresh blood, though still slightly hazy with pain and unconsciousness. Blinking once, her vision cleared in an instant as soon as she saw the ceiling, and she sat up swiftly, glancing about while very obviously ignoring the pain in her side.

"Lay back down, you idiot," Keichi snarled, glaring at her from across the room. He was still not that happy about the attack, whether a misunderstanding or not. The half-demon girl glared at him (which was surprisingly terrifying, considering that she only had one eye to glare with), and stood up, reaching back behind her at her right hip. Her hand grasped nothing but air and she blinked, looking down… then suddenly realized that she was wearing very little other than bandages over her rather scarred torso. Snapping her gaze up to Keichi, her eye blazed with inner loathing. "Where are my clothes?" she spat, sounding as furious as she looked. Keichi didn't respond immediately, though every flight-or-fight instinct was telling him that now would be a very bad time for any of his cynical wisecracks.

Still, Keichi's Keichi. No one can expect anything less than cynicism from _him_.

"I thought I'd just rip them off and treat your wounds as is," he said casually, grinning in spite of himself. "Besides, it isn't _that_ bad of a view." Noticing the dark drawing in of aura around the girl, Keichi quit playing around and motioned over to the chair. He'd rinsed both the shirt and cloak of blood, so they were still damp, but when the assassin picked up the garments, they seemed perfectly dry once again. In an instant, the shirt and cloak were back to their original places and her sword belt had also been returned to her lithe form.

"So, who exactly _are_ you?" The assassin turned, not appearing surprised or amused by Keichi's question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, I dunno," Keichi said sarcastically. "Maybe because you tried to _kill_ me!" She didn't even blink. Walking over to Keichi, she seemed almost a clichéd version of the Angel of Death… well, without it being clichéd, that is… Mentally bracing himself, Keichi stood up as she stopped in front of him.

"Move out of the way." Keichi blinked, confused. "What?"

"You're blocking my exit," she stated more clearly. "Move." Keichi looked behind him, noticing the window and moving to the side. As she slid open the window and made to leave, Keichi asked her another question.

"Why are you looking for the Ryumaru Clan?" She stopped and looked over at him, making feel as if he were being analyzed and judged for a worthy response.

"…I'm looking for clues on a few things," she stated quietly. "They would know." Making to leave again, she hesitated, then muttered something before she dashed out the window.

"You already know me as Lin."

Keichi watched her leave, thinking about what she had said. For some reason no one quite knows, he then thought of Shiori and how quiet she had been for the past two hours…

_No little kid is that quiet for that long._ Keichi raced out of his room and checked all of the others, each turning up nothing. He had no better luck outside in the garden, and was about to call Maya when his cell phone rang. He checked the caller ID and paled under his summer tan. He flicked open the phone and placed it to his ear. "Moshi moshi," he said, feigning a blasé attitude as best as he could.

Speak of the Devil…

"Hello Keichi! I just realized how much work I have and I was wondering if you could take care of Shiori until nine instead of seven." Keichi gulped the lump in his throat away silently, dread settling in his chest. _Damnit! The only reason she wouldn't be **here** was if she was at **home**!_ Forcing himself to sound calm, Keichi answered as casually as he could. "Sure, no problem Maya. She's asleep right now, actually, so she's not causing too much trouble."

"Okay, good," came the relieved sigh from the other end. "I just need to finish a few things up for school. Thank you so much for taking care of her, Suekeichi."

"Hey, as I said, no big deal. See you at nine?"

"Absolutely. Until then, have fun!"

"Fun… right…" Keichi groaned after hanging up the phone, now realizing that his life was turning out a lot like his dad's. What's more, he needed to find Shiori. Now.

Dashing out the door, he used his godly powers to find the half-demon who was after the same people that may have kidnapped Maya. Finding her, he ran, catching up surprisingly fast. "I'm coming with you," he said, falling into stride with her as she ran across the rooftops. The assassin so aptly named Lin glanced over at him, then appeared to smirk. "It's about the girl, isn't it?" she asked coolly, her voice still that odd mixture between male and female.

"What's your point?" Keichi growled back, not in the mood to be scoffed at by a smug assassin half his size. "You're going after clues on gods-know-what. For all I know, you could be looking for an item to destroy the world. It doesn't matter to me, really; you're in no position to fight, and I'm a pretty pathetic demigod, as you know. We may get killed or we may save each other's asses."

"…You're really starting to get on my nerves."

"Look who's talking, half-breed."

-------------

The two reached the hideout, the shell of an old school once named Kasanegafuchi Junior High before it was destroyed in a fire. The outer grounds were creepy enough, as the entire school had been blackened inside and out, but the halls were even worse. The smell of burning wood and flesh still lingered after ten years, and Keichi noticed that even Lin seemed a tad on edge about being here. _Don't really blame her,_ he thought, looking about and suppressing a shiver as they walked. _This is way too creepy for comfort._

Suddenly, Keichi stopped, turning his head at the same time his companion did. Silence filled the corridors, but there was still the paranoid sense of someone watching them. "Did you hear that?" Keichi asked quietly, keeping his voice low so it wouldn't echo through the gutted building. Lin nodded once, placing her right hand on the sheath of her sword. _So I'm not crazy,_ Keichi thought, gently grasping the blade of grass in his pocket and the two of them began to walk, both significantly more on edge.

A sharp hiss was all that warned them before a gilded red tail lashed out of the darkness at them. The two jumped to the sides, Keichi skidding across the wall and crumbling a bit of it as he landed.

Framed in moonlight as it prowled towards them was a red dragon, like those seen in old Japanese scrolls and paintings. Its red eyes were the color of flames, and its tail flicked back and forth like an angry feline. Keichi drew the plant from his pocket, using his minimal _ki_ to change it into a sharp blade. Another hissing sound resonated through the tense air, metal sliding on metal. Keichi guessed it was Lin drawing her dual swords. The dragon paused, watching them intently before suddenly lashing out with its tail and claws.

The fight that ensued (and the four after that) were both quick and exhausting. As the two made their way through the halls, they listened closely for any sign of more foes. None appeared, but both remained on edge and wary.

Finally, they reached the gym. Keichi almost groaned at the cliché of the last place they looked. He couldn't find Shiori anywhere, though he sensed her aura somewhere within the school. Walking through the heat-warped doors, Keichi looked around the darkened gym, followed silently by Lin. Glancing at her, he saw that she was looking around as well, equally as wary, though probably better equipped for all the fighting they'd been doing.

"Well, now, I certainly didn't expect _this_." Keichi and Lin started, both shifting their gazes about the room for the source of the voice. "A pair of half-breeds? This is certainly someone's idea of an insult… or a joke."

"Show yourself," Lin snapped, whipping around angrily. She and Keichi were back to back now, that being the only way either one would be guarded in the musky gloom of the burnt out gymnasium.

"Well, if you so insist." From the opposite edge of the hall, atop the bleachers, there appeared a man clad entirely in red. Even his hair seemed to glow with the vibrant color of flames. "You two are a most unusual sight," he stated, seeming only moments away from laughter. "Why would two little brats such as yourselves come after me with no chance of winning such a quarrel?"

"Where is Shiori?"

"Where is the Forlorn Hope?"

Both questions were asked at the same time by the two teens, blending in an oddly harmonious manner in the seemingly empty chamber. Now the man did laugh, throwing his head back in the overdone manner of super-villains worldwide. "My, a bit hasty, are we?" he stated, grinning broadly at the two. "Well, I'll give you a hint that may help you a bit, little half-breed; the Treasure you seek is already broken and lost."

Keichi bristled, now enraged at the man's simplistic yet cryptic explanation of where his teacher's daughter was. "You son of a-"

"Ah, watch your language, boy. You're in the presence of a woman, though hardly a lady, I'll admit."

"Perhaps you should leave your riddles for someone who gives a damn," Lin snarled, her swords flashing threateningly in the little light that entered the gloom through the holes in the roof.

"Oh my, touchy," the man clucked, shaking his head. "Fine, defeat me, and you shall have the forward answers you seek." Jumping from the bleachers, both thief and assassin gaped as he transformed before their eyes…

…Into a twenty-foot high red dragon.

"Holy shi-" Keichi cut himself off as a burst of flame was spat at him, narrowly dodging as his partner did as well. Dodging the flame bursts as Lin darted for ward, Keichi tried to com up with a plan. So far, he had absolutely no luck at all.

Hearing a sharp crack, he turned his head and raised his arms in time to catch the half-demon bundle flying at him from across the room. Both went crashing to the floor, panting heavily. Keichi sat up at the same time as Lin, and in glancing at her saw that her major wound had reopened and was bleeding heavily through the bandages. A panicked thought raced through his head as he realized that their survival rate was miniscule at best, let alone their _victory_ rate.

"Keichi," Lin breathed, obviously hiding her pain as she stood from the floor, "I have a plan."

"A plan!" Keichi hissed, standing also in case he needed to dodge another spurt of flame. "What kind of plan could defeat-" He stopped short as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down, whispering something into his ear quickly as the dragon shifted about to face them again. After she was through and had released him, Keichi nodded and pulled a seed from his hair (the grass blades were already long since fried). In the same instant, the two of them darted forward at the monstrous creature before them.

"You attack together?" it growled darkly, flicking its tail out at the both of them and barely missing. "You are no better as a team than you are apart!" Red wings opened and narrowly avoided colliding with the diminutive assassin and the demigod, though they did serve the purpose of hiding the two from each other. Keichi landed hard on the dragon's back, nearly slipping on the scales as he darted upwards to the head. All he had to do was get there and Lin could do the rest.

A loud roar issued from the head of the dragon, as well as thrashing that nearly threw Keichi to the floor. Latching onto the base of the wings, he held on tightly, knowing that no matter what suicidal thoughts he may have had, being thrown _through_ a wall by a ten ton dragon was _not_ the most comfortable way of dying. A resounding crash of splintering wood echoed through the room, as well as the sounds of Lin struggling. Keichi guessed that the dragon had pinned her either onto or into the floor. The brief thought of just letting the big lizard crush her and rid him of her creepy ways forever was tempting… but you never know with ghosts these days; one could haunt you forever, and Keichi was pretty sure he didn't want a female assassin haunting him until the end of his numbered days. So, against his hopes of freedom, Keichi continued his trek upwards, miraculously unnoticed.

"Now you die, pathetic mortal," the dragon hissed, white-hot flames licking at the corners of its snarling jowls. _Shit!_ Keichi thought, scrambling up until he was finally at the top of the head. Briefly, the back of his mind marveled at how the dragon couldn't feel a kid 100 times smaller than him climbing up his back. Then, the thought was gone, replaced by the determination of doing what he needed to. Searching around the face while sweat began to make his face tingle, he finally saw it; a gash right between the creature's eyes, the only exposed flesh on the dragon. Taking the chance immediately, Keichi thrust his hand forward, embedding the seed into the wound.

As expected, there was chaos. But, also as expected, Keichi didn't really know what happened next.

All he knew was that he was flung to the floor, someone picked him up, and he was moved as a loud roar filled all of his senses. When he opened his eyes, Lin was there, hood thrown back and red eye blazing. He vaguely felt her arms (slender beneath the modest clothing she wore) hooked under his shoulders and knees, resting him gently in her lap. Normally, he would have made a comment, but his head was ringing too much, both with pain and that deafening sound.

_Say the word._ The thought came to his mind gently, but firm and insistent. _The word?_ He thought. _What word?_

_The word to make the Vetch react._ He realized that the other voice was not his, but a feminine tone unknown to him. How he could hear it through the loud screeching was beyond him, so he simply whispered the fatal word.

"_Die."_ A sudden splattering brought Keichi back to his senses and he jerked up out of Lin's light hold, abruptly falling to the ground. He looked about wildly, trying to find their foe, not seeing the dragon, but the young man instead. Standing shakily, Keichi realized that this was only the second time he'd killed someone. But… at least he'd gotten revenge for-

"Keichi!" The demigod started at the sudden voice, whipping around as Lin did the same. Both relaxed, however, as they realized the voice was from a little girl tied up under the bleachers. "Shiori!" he called out, running over and picking her up. "You're not hurt, are you?" he asked, checking her over for injuries. The dragon's claim still rang freshly in his ears: _"The Treasure you seek is already broken and lost."_

"I'm okay, just a little sore," she replied quietly. "They didn't hurt me, just tied me up." Keichi sighed in relief and picked the knots apart, untying her and shifting her so she rested on his back. Sighing softly, Shiori rested her head against Keichi's shoulder and fell asleep. The brunette turned his eyes to the assassin who had nearly killed him but had also helped him and smiled. "Thanks," he said quietly, meaning it for once.

"…And to you, as well," she answered calmly. Turning from him, she walked out of the charred skeleton of the gym, and Keichi had the unnatural feeling that this would _not_ be the last time he saw her.

Which, as we know, it was not.

------------------------------

Sabriel: Well, now that that's done…

Trenity: --looks warily at her before continuing-- Review and we'll put up the next chapter of the main story.

Sabriel: --smiles-- And thanks to all of you who loved Part 1. It does an authoress good to know she's being appreciated.

Trenity: Yeah, so review.

Sabriel: --smiles-- Please? --is holding a mallet behind her back--


	25. Exchanging heated words and letters

Tren: Again, I have my work cut out for me. I don't want to spend my time with an AN section right now… the weathers crappy…

Keichi: What does that have to do with you not wanting to write and AN?

Tren: 'Cuz… I always get tiered when it's all rainy outside.

Keichi: You are just… (Trails off)

Tren: Amazing, crazy cool, trippy?

Keichi:… Lame….

Tren: Ouch… well, thanks to all of you who reviewed. Onto the story!

It was not the first time that Keichi or Midori had been pulled into Takanaka's office on behalf of horrible behavior. Usually, Keichi got in trouble for his rather sharp tongue, Midori for starting or finishing various fights outside of the school's limits. This trip through, on the other hand, was a first for Appoline.

"I am… disappointed. That seems to be a good word. While I would expect this out of Minamino and Urameshi, this is bad news for you, Yukaito." Takanaka sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with stubby fingers. "In all honesty, I don't really know what to do. Yukaito is in trouble because of you two."

"Just 'cuz Midori over here started it," Keichi grumbled, glaring off at the dark haired girl.

"I started it!" she fumed, her body beginning to rise stiffly out of the chair as she felt the longing urge to smash his pretty boy face in.

"Yeah, you got first hit!"

"FIRST HIT? YOU ELBOWED ME!"

"SELF-DEFENSE!"

Slowly Keichi's voice become more like a growl as his instincts began to revert to that of his animalistic nature.

"SELF DEFENSE! WHAT THE…!"

"SHUT IT, BOTH OF YOU!" Takanaka finally butted in, his wrinkly old face turning the color of a ripe plum.

Both fell silent as the man settled back into his broken down office chair, a resigned sigh coming through his lips. His expression seemed to have dared them to try and quarrel again. Deciding wisely that it would just be better to stay silent, Keichi and Midori instead just clenched their fists, using their imaginations now to come up with just what they were going to do to each other.

"Because of your reckless behavior, I will be forced put this on your permanent record… that is, unless you manage to convince me other wise, which is extremely unlikely."

At this, Midori groaned along with Appoline while Keichi just barely managed hide the smirk that was playing across his face. While Midori might have definitely won the fist fight, Keichi would win this, his words were far better than any attack he could ever dream up. His eyes darted to the defeated form of Appoline and a light bulb went off.

"But, Takanaka, like you said, Appoline is only in trouble because of us," he thought it over, his mind racing to figure out just where he was going to take this discussion while the man replied.

"Yes, Minamino, are you going to repeat everything I've just said?"

"I wouldn't dream of it! That would be redundant, and we are both to intelligent for that. No, as you said, it was our fault, though please do not forget that it was the P.E teacher that assigned Urameshi and I together. If you insist on 'justice' than please take note of the fact that ALL parties should be held responsible. I am in no way trying to get out of trouble, but I ask that you please, leave Yukaito out of this. I'll take on her punishment if all else fails. While this looks bad on my record, if word gets out that a half demon like her used her powers, her LIFE is over," to make a point, he stood, his hands placed passionately on the desk of Takanaka, his eyes sparkling, pupils nearly nonexistent as his heart raced in joy at crafting words, "This is her life. In good conscience, I cannot allow you to do something like that!"

Despite himself, Takanaka was impressed. Though he knew that the teen was talented with words, there was fire behind his eyes, a passion in each word that made him actually believe despite himself. As Keichi smoothed his hair and uniform out, sitting down calmly back into his chair he looked over at Appoline, a concerned, but reassuring, smile on his face.

Midori felt her temper begin to rise, convinced that this nothing more than some sick joke to the definitely heartless classmate as he sighed.

"Shut up, you jerk. I was just gonna say that!" She shot sullenly at him before she could stop herself and realized just how dumb that sounded.

Despite himself, a slightly smirk raced across Keichi's face though he turned it to a surprised expression flawlessly with the ease of a trained actor. Turning slightly to face her, he began to speak, digging the grave she started for herself just a little deeper.

"How callous! You act as though this is some game, with poor Yukaito as your pawn? And you call ME heartless!" He hadn't even started tearing into her yet, though decided that he shouldn't go all right away, as it would only make him seem… well… just how Midori put it.

"Both of you; continue your arguing OUTSIDE of my office… In the meantime," he didn't get to continue as the teacher for their P.E class stepped into through the door, his pudgy face gleaming with anger and sweat.

"My class has just finished and I believe you might need to hear just what happened," the man explained, pulling slightly at the collar of his track suit.

"I was just about to suggest we hear each side of the story," Takanaka replied, nodding his head over to Midori. "Why don't you start Urameshi."

And start she did. As she explained just what happened during the fight, except, as could be expected, was swayed just enough that it made Keichi appear to be in the instigator, though she didn't waste her time trying to make herself look innocent, as it just wouldn't work. As soon as she was done, Takanaka nodded his head and looked over at Keichi, motioning with one hand for him to start while weaving his fingers together and resting his chin on them methodically.

His story was the same, though swayed to make Midori seem like the so called "bad guy" of the story, just as she had done to him. When it came time to hear the P.E teacher's spin on the now rather boring storyline, there was little surprise as all three of the students at large were undeniably troublemakers. With all the grace of a blinded, three legged elephant he also, somehow, managed to make the entire fight entirely Appoline's fault. Though every person knew it to be pure crap, they had to give it to him, it was a pathetic talent, but one of the few he had, and somehow he managed to link the two irrelevant things together. It began to give them the idea that the man could probably prove that water isn't the source of drowning but cats instead.

Finally, Appoline began to explain, and much to everyone's surprise, it was perfectly true, not a single bit of bias was anywhere in the story. Once she was finished, Takanaka nodded his head and looked at everyone in his office and sighed.

"I have thought up your punishment. You may leave," he said the last part off to the P.E teacher who promptly turned around to leave and head home as school was now over. "As for the rest of you… I will not put this on your permanent records, so long as you do exactly what I tell you."

They all nodded, eager to get this all over with as he turned to Midori.

"You are to serve detention and Saturday school for the rest of the school year and join advanced art. Also, you will help out our janitor with all of his… problems… with the boy's locker rooms."

"Takanaka! You gotta be kidding! Who'll take care of my siblings if I am spending all of my time after school cleaning and zoning out in some classroom!" Midori cried out, standing up so quickly that her chair was knocked back in the wake of the action, to be sent skittering across the linoleum.

"You will have to figure that out yourself. As for you, Suekeichi… due to your… situation," Keichi knew that Takanaka was talking about his job as CEO, which was kept top secret from the rest of the school, "we cannot give you any after school activities… instead, you will spend your free period and lunch assisting our new herbology teacher in the greenhouses and gardens in the back, and joining our Elite Wind Ensemble on your choice of instrument. It's high time you spent your creativity on music instead of driving teacher's insane."

Though he wanted to protest, he took the punishment in stride, nodding his head. He knew he'd miss his lunch's, but he'd have to make up for it with a large dinner at home.

"That is all… I will discuss Appoline's punishment alone with her."

Getting the fact that they were now excused the two teens left quickly, quietly and emerged outside in the halls where immediately, Midori glared over at the demi-god to her left, her eyes almost bright lime green. Storming off down the halls lined with gym lockers she would have made it out the doors if it wasn't for Keichi grabbing onto her wrist, which made her spin around and promptly slap him across the face, which he ignored.

"Dammit, what do you want!" she snarled, trying to wrench her wrist out of his grasp.

"I… I need to ask you where Samui is. I haven't seen him around school and I was getting worried. Is he alright?"

It was true, Keichi was worried. He remembered seeing that his friend was injured, though he was still desperately trying to remember who. Didn't he just pass out on the floor of the forest? Midori stared at him incredulously, and then slowly the expression changed to pure disgust.

"You sick monster. Asking me how Samui is. You know damn well how he is!"

With on last final jerk she pulled her wrist away from his fingers and made to leave when she heard a small, timid voice ask something.

"No… I don't… Midori, what's wrong?"

She was surprised to find that the speaker was indeed Keichi. His normally loud, cocky voice was suddenly quiet and fearful, like a little kid's. Standing across from her, he looked suddenly pitiful, his body battered and beaten, arms crossed around his body for comfort and reassurance. Biting his lip he looked at her, worry etched across his face, a new expression, she noted with more than her fair share of cynicism.

"Samui's dying, you freak. And you're the one who did it. What, can't remember now!" her voice was beginning to rise but she checked it before the volume got the point where Takanaka could hear her.

"He's dying…" Keichi muttered off, well aware that Midori was still staring at him with the same disgusted expression.

"Selective memory, you jerk! What, don't want to remember?"

This struck a nerve as Keichi's body went rigid and his head snapped up to stare her in the eyes, his face showing that he was indeed frustrated and upset over the matter.

"Dammit! I can't remember! I want to, trust me! Just please… tell me, who attacked Samui…"

With a disgusted snort, Midori turned on her heel to leave and replied sharply.

"You. It was you. You nearly killed Samui…"

She left her classmate to stand in the hall as she headed home, angry as ever…

Keichi didn't know how long he stood there before someone pulled him out of his reverie, but softly, there came a voice.

"Keichi?"

"Huh?" Looking around for the speaker, Keichi's eyes settled on the timid form of Appoline. Smiling at her, he tried to act like nothing was wrong. "Oh, sorry, I'm a bit of a space cadet, ne?" Trying to laugh it out, he knew it wasn't working when his voice sounded canned and distant, as though the person speaking wasn't really Keichi, but an old impression of him.

"Are you alright? You're crying," Appoline took a step forward and timidly touched his arm in the endearing fashion that had long since been lost.

"What?" Keichi gently place his hand to his face and was surprised that, indeed, warm tears were pooling in his eyes and slowly sliding down his face to gather on the collar of his uniform and slowly turn cold.

"I said you're crying… did you not notice?"

Brushing them off on the sleeve of his jacket, Keichi waited to make sure no more would come before he lowered his arm and gave her a dazzlingly bright smile. Again he laughed it off, this time is seemed more warm as he turned on his heel and darted off the down the hallways and back to the sanctuary of his home.

It was around the time that Keichi stopped outside the door of his house to take a deep breath and relax that Midori got a page. It was from Koenma and for once it was good news. Samui was pulling through and they needed to reconvene at his office to figure out what exactly they were going to do about those pesky thieves. Soon enough she was whisked off by Botan to see her friend.

Back at his house, Keichi had finally won the debate. He was heading into the house where, sure enough, his father was waiting, sitting on the couch with that same, impervious expression as always. Sighing, Keichi dropped his backpack and waiting for the question that he knew was going to come, squeezing his eyes in painful anticipation.

"What's wrong, Keichi?"

There it was. The question that, try as he might, he had never been able to avoid. There was no use fighting it, he might as well answer straight off.

"Everything. Everything is wrong," he replied as he walked into the living room.

"Really?" he father looked over, mockingly shocked, "quite literally EVERYTHING? Goodness… this could pose a problem. Perhaps you should start by telling me what's the first thing that went wrong in this long list of EVERYTHING."

Truthfully, Keichi should have expected a response like that, after all the years he had lived with his father (6 to be exact). But then again, Keichi was never good at expecting things from someone who was rather unpredictable, like his father as of late.

"Don't even start… I just found out that Samui might be dying," Keichi responded, his frustration evident in the throaty growl threaded into the words.

"I know…" Kurama replied quietly, not sure if his son heard his words. Guessing from the angry silence, he could tell that Keichi had indeed gotten better hearing.

"You… knew…?" the words were slow and incredulous at first then built up, "Then why the hell didn't you tell me!"

His father sighed, exhausted at the idea of explaining this to his overly-frustrated son and then the papers he would have to grade later that night.

"Don't you dare sigh to me! You've kept things from me before, but this is too far! What happened! Tell me!" Keichi's voice was, for once, forceful and insistent, letting Kurama know that there was no concrete way out of this new problem.

"I learned from Kazuma while you were unconscious… but I didn't get that much information from him… we're not entirely getting along right now…" Kurama trailed off the last part annoyed.

"Funny… I had to learn it from Midori," Keichi replied as his face, still bruised and battered from the fight, knitted itself back together thanks to his proficiency in shape-shifting.

"Speaking of that, what exactly happened to you? I've seen prizefighters with a better face," Kurama replied, weaving his fingers together and resting them on his lap, staring patiently the teen in front of him.

"I got into a brawl, don't even start. Why didn't you tell me!"

"Like I said, you were unconscious. Little help that would do," Kurama replied, staring at his son like a teacher to the idiot that asks all the questions in your class but never learns.

"Funny, I'm not unconscious now, am I? Unless this is some really f'ed up dream. Who did it? Midori said that I did… but that's ridiculous, I passed out from the spirit cuffs before that could happen," Keichi reasoned the last part, digging through his memory and as usual stumbling at the hole that had appeared. That gold and purple hole.

"No… according to Kazuma you broke them-"

Keichi cut in at this point, "That's impossible. I'm way to weak, remember? All the power I have… isn't enough to last me in a fight longer than 15 minutes. You should know this dad."

"That's… not entirely true…" Kurama trailed off at this point, debating on whether or not to tell his son about the seal that Arisa placed on him as a child. "But that's not the point, you broke them and proceeded to attack them until they were rendered unconscious. Do you not remember?"

"No… I don't remember anything past the cuffs. Everything past that is a blur of gold… and purpled oddly enough… it's actually quite lame, I mean…" Keichi trailed off when he noticed the rather shocked expression on his father's face. "What… you look… well…"

"Gold and purple? This… this means…" Kurama could feel slight fear gnawing at the back of his mind, though he knew it was preposterous to be scared of a child, or more importantly one's own son.

"This means what? I should root for the UW's Huskies? (tell me if you get this)"

"No… There's something you should know… about your…"

Keichi knew where this was going and finished it off for his father.

"My… birthright? Being a Demon God, right?"

"How did you know about that! Kai said you were kept in the dark," Kurama felt uncomfortable now, he had wished his child would've remained oblivious of the stories, knowing how scarring it could be.

"I was younger and listened in the doorway. What about it, I've always been too weak, and nothings changed either."

"That's… not so true… That power is still there, nothing is different about you than any other before you… it's just… your mother… she put a…" he stopped there, the spell Arisa put on him wouldn't allow him to say any more but it was enough for Keichi to get the gist of it.

"A seal, right?" his father nodded and Keichi continued, "I'm… an idiot. Demon Gods eyes are gold, glinting purple, and glow… why didn't I see it?"

He paused for a moment, letting it sink in before he finally spoke up, turning on his heel.

"I… I'm gonna go for a walk… I need to get some fresh air."

With that he left his house to pace the streets before he stopped at a small table in the park and sat down. Digging around in the satchel bag he always carried with him he found a battered piece of paper, some tape and a pen. With a steady hand and a rather apathetic demeanor he began to write out a letter, calmly finishing the last part off and taping it shut.

Leaving the pen and tape dispenser on the table he walked off, carrying the letter in his right hand. He knew exactly what he was going to do, but it still didn't seem right as he heard Appoline's voice once more.

"Keichi?" Did she always have to ask his name when she knew for sure who it was already?

"Yeah, Appoline?" he turned around to face her, smiling as always, his expressions fake as always.

"Wow… you're face healed quickly!" she exclaimed, startled, making Keichi laugh, though it hurt.

"Hm? Nah, just good at hiding it. Do you live around here or something?" he leaned casually up against a lamppost, acting as though nothing was wrong.

"Close to here. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, good as new."

She looked off, uncomfortable, then quickly reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a thick parchment envelope.

"I found this on my dinner table when I got home… I can't read a word of it, but could you find someone who could translate it?" she held it out for him to take.

"Hm? Sure, if you do one thing for me," Keichi replied, taking it from with his free hand.

"Um… alright, what is it?"

"Give this letter to my father. You know where I live, right? The place with the huge garden that looks overgrown but it really isn't?"

Appoline giggled a bit and nodded her head, taking the letter.

"Why can't you give it yourself?"

"I'm… going on a bit of vacation, ya see… and I need him to read that. Alright? I'll take care of this letter for ya, alright?" he smiled at her, tucking the letter into the front zipper pouch of the bag hanging at his waist and smiled at her.

"Right…" she nodded her head as he turned and left, her face oddly dark and ominous.

With that Keichi walked into an alleyway, popped up a portal and left…

-Tren: Alright… end of this chapter. How are you all?

Aillas: You keep asking them this question, though you know that their answers probably haven't changed.

Tren: I know… Hey, everybody, meet my latest muse, Aillas! He's a pet project of mine, and he's adorable!

Aillas: Gods above (Buries face in hands) I'm gonna shoot her soon if somebody else doesn't…

Tren: (Laughs) Always the drama llama!

Aillas: Drama…. Llama? (cocks eyebrow)

Tren: Don't ask. Anyway, ya'll say hello to Aillas… I'll describe him later if you want.

Aillas: Which they won't. Don't you realize that nobody cares about you?

Tren: Man, you're in a bad mood today.

Aillas: So sue me…

Tren: Consider yourself served. (Hands over paperwork)

Aillas: Tren's upset because her partner, Sabs, has left her for New York.

Tren: Which REALLY bites 'cuz she'll be gone until next Sunday… who'll I talk to on the phone?

Aillas: Maybe you can go outside and get a tan. You're skin is pastier than a D&D nerds. It's blinding.

Tren: I'm getting sun, you jerk. Besides, it's a LONG time for Sabs to be gone… (sobs) she's betrayed me!

Aillas: Hmph, don't blame her. If you didn't have me chained to desk, I'd leave too.

Tren: That's why I have you chained… should've done that to Sabs!

Aillas: Shoulda, coulda, woulda…

Tren: Shaddup. Anyway, also, it's that time again…

Aillas: What time again?

Tren: Please tell me who your favorite character in the story is now (many have been added!) and also, I was considering putting in a flashback on Kai (I LOVE HIM) from when he was still alive, and human for that matter. So let me know what you think.

Aillas: Riiiiight… (logs onto laptop) let's check out your reader reviews…

Tren: Alright, this is for the last three chapters… 22,23 and24…

Aillas: Get on with it already…

Tren: Alright, good old fashion format:

(Chapter 22: School Yard Brawl)

-Sugar high water uma:; yes, you were the 100th reviewer. Sabs has already chosen a name for Hiei's wife, but is there anything else you would like? Thank you for liking the fight scene! I usually suck at them.

-Sabs: Glad you love it, for once! Ouch… that's all I can say to you… ouch… you are the queen of backhanded complements.

-Shade Spirit: Buenos tardes! Como estas? Why are my awesome chapters.. bad…badbadbadbadbad? Keichi is not entirely evil, but yeah… And you think his life is screwed up, just you wait!

-HieiFan666: Yes, you are. And no, you haven't gone delirious. Hiei's wife was mentioned, but didn't exactly appear. And setting a boxing ring on fire is bad… but see, Hiei won't find… though you just KNOW he already knows man… can't hide anything from a dad like that!

(Chapter 23: Two shot, take two pt.1)

-Paksennarion: no, this is not a Keichi/teacher thing or a Kurama/Maya (though that would be pretty cute, ne?) Naw, Keichi's not one for love.

-HieiFan666: Not enough? That's why there's a second part. Have your questions been answered?

-Sabs: You. Are. Not. God. That is final.

-ShadeSpirit: Nifty? Peach keen, man! You know who Maya is? Tight!

(Chapter 24: Two Shot, Take Two Pt. 2)

-Shade Spirit: Glad you like Lin! Don't forget to tell me which is your fav. Character. Forlorn hope… you'll find out later why she wants it!

-HieiFan666: Keichi and Lin forever? Don't let Keichi hear you say that!

-sugar high water uma: FIGHTING! WOOT!

-Tren: Thank you to all you readers. Now, this was quick update, but the next one might take a bit longer. Sorry! In the meantime, please, tell me, who's your favorite character so far, should I do a Kai flashback 'cuz he's so nifty, and what's been your favorite chapter so far?

-Aillas: That you for your time and patience with this brat.

-Tren: Oh… and sorry this chapter seems a bit… patchy…

Aillas: And if you see Sabs in New York, hit her for us.


	26. Visiting Reikai

-Tren: Hello again, dear readers!

Aillas: What makes them so dear to you right now? Feeling unloved again?

Tren: As always. Sabs is still gone, so… I'm…

Aillas: Bored. Yeah. We know.

Tren: Alright… ya'll know where we're at right?

Aillas: For those of you scratching at your heads… we are currently back onto the original storyline plot, as the two shot detour is now over.

Tren: Yup. Back to the good ol' plot and Keichi has handed over a letter to Appoline to give to his dad…

Aillas: And Appoline has, in turn, given him a letter she received for him to find a translator for it. This chapter starts out with a flashback! Also, the character Dorian and the Kind Enma's guard are both ideas from a pet project that Tren has with Sabs.

Tren: Up to speed?

Aillas: If you are currently raising your hand, totally lost… you're screwed. Ready…

Tren: … steady….

Aillas: GO!

_Always, always there was paperwork. Koenma groaned, running his hands down his face, his eyes sore from staring at all that fine print. He knew that there would be no end to it, and quite possibly, that's what made this task so bad, or for that matter, so exhausting. As usual, he was in his teen form, as it had become easier to maintain as the years went by. Despite himself he glanced over at the screen of his computer (of sorts) to check on various people, mainly the one ex-spirit detective he had who was causing the most trouble. Surprisingly, it was neither Yusuke or Kazuma, but Kurama. Nothing new, he was still depressed about the death of Arisa. As he turned around to get out of his chair and stretch his legs his tawny eyes settled on a rather large pair of eyes, startling the young Judge of the dead. _

_The eyes were bright, intelligent, and vaguely sad, and the most peculiar colors Koenma had ever seen. One was the bright, glassy green color of an emerald and looked almost fake. It was the other though that made the pair so striking. A cold, glinting gold, unlike its brethren, there was an overabundance of shades which shone as though it was indeed metal. The pupil was not round, but a rather large slit, common to animals, that shifted sizes at each minute change in light. _

_As Koenma pulled back a little further he could see it was a child. A messy mop of auburn hair was pulled sloppily away from the rather small, feminine face. It took a good second look for Koenma to realize that this was, indeed, a boy. Dressed in a pair of loose, and definitely too big pants, and a tunic the color of moss from under which long cream sleeves fell over the child's small fingers._

_"Hello!" the kid waved a hand energetically and smiled cheerfully. Though the child was speaking the tongue of the Gods, there was a heavy, thick accent that Koenma couldn't quite place. _

_"Um… hello." _

_Honestly, Koenma was at a loss. What exactly should a person do if a child suddenly popped up in their office? Hug it? No… he didn't know where it had been. Push it away? Good idea… but too crass. There had to be something. _

_By this time, the child was staring up at Koenma, making him uneasy. Though for a good portion of his life he appeared to be a toddler, it didn't mean he was good with kids. Without warning the kid sat down on his haunches and looked, off, obviously bored, as he began to trace out small, crude pictures on the floor. Aware that he was being stared at, the kid looked up and cocked his head curiously. _

_"Is your name Koenma?"_

_"Yes… yes it is. Who are you?"_

_"My name is Su… SSsu… Se…" the kid stopped and made a face, obviously having trouble with the language. "…hm… It's just easier to say Keichi." _

_Despite himself Koenma began to laugh at the comical display. _

_"Why exactly are you here?" Koenma didn't know what to expect as an answer from a child who appeared to be three, but was surprised when a fully composed and rather mature response for that age came out. _

_"My mom is here and she wasn't looking so I ran off." _

_"You really shouldn't run away from your parents," Koenma chastised half-heartedly, not really believing what he was saying, but it slipped out as second nature. _

_"But I thought I saw something down the hallway… but it disappeared the moment I turned the corner. So… I got lost and wandered here." Shrugging it off, the kid smiled, standing up as he brushed his pants off. "Dunno, Mom seemed a bit busy… So I decided to get out of her way. She's been pretty sad lately, and usually doesn't like to be around me." Though the child, Keichi, was explaining it so matter of factly, it didn't keep a slightly bitter, sad tone out of his voice. _

_"And who exactly is your mother?"_

_"Uh, Arisa Katakana, but most people just call her Gaia, I guess. I just call her mom… or at least, I used to."_

_"Used to?" _

_"She's been reeeeally upset lately and doesn't really want to see me, but Kai says it's just 'cuz she's sick. She'll get better, I know she will. All the medical books I've read say that people usually get over sickness." _

_Koenma thought about it. He knew Arisa rather well and despite himself, he wouldn't be the first to admit that this "sickness" wasn't something Arisa was just going to get over. _

_"KEICHI!" _

_Speak of the devil… Her voice was a lot colder that Koenma remembered, and far more sharp as it cut through the halls, getting closer as she repeated the name. _

_"Uh… oh…" When Koenma looked back to where the kid was, Keichi was gone. Floating to the floor where he once was the small hair tie that had held back the mess of auburn hair. _

_"Where did he go?" Koenma asked as he looked around his office, finally giving up and settling back in his chair, unaware where the child was now hiding as his mother walked in, calm and rigid, frustrated at the loss of her offspring, though she hardly considered him that anymore…_

Now Keichi was sitting high in the rafters of the underworld palace, which, needless to say, was a ridiculously high in the air considering how tall the ceilings were. Echoing up from the floor below were voices he recognized as he looked down and he smiled to himself. The spirit detectives were there. Perfect. He couldn't have planned it any better.

Though he knew what he was doing, fear had begun to grip just barely at his mind as he began to steady himself to go down and do what he had to do. This was suicide, he knew that full well. That execution date would spring up immediately, and he'd be sent to his death with applause. Despite himself his body began to shake slightly, the more cowardly part of his mind tell him to run, get out of there while he still had time. Sighing, he got ready and waited for the perfect time to make his presence known.

Meanwhile, down on the ground, Midori, Yusuke and Kazuma were all relieved over the betterment of Samui's rather fragile state of mind. Sure enough, he was standing a bit away from them, still a bit shaky and definitely worse for the wea, but, more importantly, there. A timid, pressed smile was stretched thin across his face as Midori regaled him with the story of her triumph over Keichi's pretty boy face, which, honestly, by the time she was done with it, looked like he got on the bad side of Mike Tyson. Normally, this would have earned her a sharp reprimand from the pacifist Samui, but he didn't entirely feel up for it. Instead he just nodded his head, smiled that thin smile and waited for her to stop, politely. Her story telling was stopped abruptly by Koenma, who could tell that Samui wasn't really enjoying this, but was simply too exhausted to have her stop.

"Yes, well, Samui, we are truly glad to have you back with us. Unfortunately, with the situation as it is… I cannot allow any of you to rest or celebrate for long until these criminals have been brought in."

As usual, Koenma's gravely serious tone of voice was utterly ruined by the fact that the baby blue binky was currently bobbing around from one lip, hanging rather precariously on a few of the larger words. Despite himself, Yusuke couldn't help but snigger. In all those years of prison and fatherhood, the guy still hadn't grown up.

"Koenma, you jerk, you gotta be kidding! Samui JUST got better and you're gonna send him back after that monster! And let's not forget about that crazy goth with those swords and some SERIOUS firepower," Midori stopped to take a breath and leaned back, unimpressed, with one hand on her rather gracious hips. "Honestly, you really want us dead, don't you?"

"Ah, quite on the contrary… it's just; we do really need to catch these criminals, before they can do any real damage."

"Very funny, for once, why don't YOU try an' catch 'em yourself. You leave me an' my son outta this!" Kazuma stepped over and placed a protective arm around his son's shoulders.

"You know very well I am useless in a battle," Koenma retorted and both of the men thought back on the dark tournament.

"Oh yeah… we forgot," they droned in unison, looking off. How… lame…

"Don't forget, both of you joined this of your own free will, which means you should have KNOWN what this job entitled. You WILL go after the criminals, and you WILL bring them in, got it?" Koenma stared them down, leaning over his desk to give emphasis before Midori spoke up.

"Well, I don't care. I'll find that goddammned monster and beat him to freakin' bloody pulp. He'll be lucky if he's in a coma," Midori growled, remembering Keichi's smug face and imagining how much more damage she could inflict. Those pretty boy looks would be long gone. This time, she'd wear rings.

"How about I save you the time and you leave my face alone?" a voice called down from the ceiling.

It was an easily recognizable voice, surprisingly commanding, with a heavy Osaka accent that Midori would have known anywhere. Eyes darting this way and that, she looked for exactly where the voice was coming from as Samui began to just barely shake.

"How about you come out first!" Midori called in the general direction of his voice.

"Alright-y, then!"

Within seconds, Keichi came plummeting toward the floor, his descent oddly slow, as though he was falling through water, though occasionally she saw odd, golden ripples spreading out from under his feet, though she didn't have a clue what kind of spirit energy it was.

"'ello there! I just so happened to be in the neighborhood and though, why not? Hey, I never visit, so why not break the cycle?" he shrugged and grinned, as happy as carefree as ever. "Of course, you don't look too happy to see me! After all the trouble I went to!"

True, though Koenma looked off for such a different matter, though he waited to voice his opinions until everybody else got the chance to speak… it started with Midori.

"I'm GONNA KILL YA!" she lunged forward with those words, only to be held forcefully back by both her father and Kazuma, while Samui stared warily at Keichi.

"Midori! Restrain yourself!" Yusuke cried out though clenched teeth as he fought against the formidable strength of his rather rambunctious daughter.

"What are you doing here!" Kazuma nearly screamed over the enraged roar of the thing that Yusuke had spawned.

"Keichi…" Koenma's voice was quietly, but for once caused everyone to fall silent. "Keichi… you do know what you're doing, right?"

"Yup!"

"Uh…. What exactly are you doin', kid?" Kuwabara asked warily as Keichi walked towards him, and suddenly, his hands went forward while Kazuma braced for impact…

Which… never happened…

"Huh?" he looked down to see that Keichi's arms were held out, wrists together in the universal signal for "Cuff me, occifer!"

"I'm turning myself in!" Keichi exclaimed, way to cheerful while Koenma sighed.

"You're… what?" Yusuke asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Turning myself in, duh. Must I repeat everything, I'm not a freakin' parrot, ya know!" Keichi replied, looking over at Yusuke with a look of obvious disdain.

"I mean, WHY are you doing this?" Yusuke retorted sullenly, feeling oddly like he was a teen again and being insulted by Hiei.

"Isn't it obvious? My conscience got the best of me!" Keichi replied, grinning over at the group while Midori suddenly noticed that there was something wrong with Keichi's face. Mainly the fact that it was, well, unhurt.

"HEY! You're FACE!" she cried out, struggling once again against her father's grip.

"Huh, what about it?" he acted surprised and ran his hands over it, looking over at her with mock worry.

"It's… perfectly fine! I know I messed up you up real good, and you look the same as ever! What the hell! No half-demon heals that quickly! And TRUST ME, no human does either!" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Who said I was in anyway human?" Keichi asked calmly, cocking his head at her playfully.

"Wha-" Midori got cut off as Keichi turned to Kazuma again.

"Kazuma… I've been a very _bad boy_, so please…" he sighed longingly at the orange haired man and said the last words in a husky whisper. "… _cuff me."_

Rolling his eyes, Kuwabara slapped on a pair of spirit cuffs and looked over at Koenma, who looked oddly grim for what should have been a good situation.

"So… Finally, you guys get what you want, huh? Handed to you a platter and everything," Keichi smiled bitterly as he looked over at Koenma.

"You know as well as I that I didn't want this," Koenma replied curtly, motioning for one of his father's guard to come in and take the teen. (See, here are the guard and Dorian. Please stand by for a quick description of Dorian) Sure enough, one rushed in immediately, clattering rather noisily as ever. Tall, with messy blonde hair so silvery it seemed rather grey was a young man. Dressed in the stiff coat and loose cotton slacks, he looked uncomfortable as he leaned on his tall mahogany fighting staff. Grinning rather wolf-ishly he looked over at Keichi and surprise raced across his face.

"Hm… haven't seen him in a while," he mused while walking over. "Where to, Lord Enma Jr.?"

"You know which room," Koenma nodded his head quickly, and waved a hand off before looking over at Keichi.

"Don't tell me your feeling bad NOW. Besides, always knew I'd cut my own throat." Keichi did an awkward salute, as both hands were detained, and flipped him off casually before walking out of the room with the guard (DORIAN! Gawd, I love him!) leading him away. As soon as the door slammed shut there was an awkward silence before finally, Samui spoke.

"Koenma… what exactly is going on? What exactly was Keichi talking about?"

"He was referring to a standing execution date that has been placed on him since birth," Koenma replied quickly while Midori gave a triumphant grin.

"Sweet! The bastard'll get what commin' to him!" she cried out and much to her surprise, the swift blow to the head did not come from her father but Samui, who sighed.

"I may hate him," he said quietly, "but this is not what he deserves. Koenma, why is it that he has this execution date?"

Fidgeting slightly, Koenma tried to figure out a way around this rather… ahem… delicate matter. While their parents knew about Keichi's "birthright", per say, he didn't entirely want their children to know.

"Well… it is on him because, well… he was born. He's just unlucky, that's all," Koenma nodded his head at the end of the statement and the glare he shot at the two younger detectives was enough to add to the statement, saying "and that's final."

"Yeah, we should be leaving," Kazuma replied quickly, leading Samui out gently while Yusuke dragged his daughter out as she demanded to know what Koenma was keeping from her.

"Damn…" Koenma muttered, bowing his head. He didn't know how he'd keep the kid from the execution date, but there had to be a way around it…

_His mother had been calling for a while now. Slowly, quietly, he slipped away, down a long, dark staircase that reminded him of the horror stories Kai had told him a few days ago. Quickly padding down each step he waited until he reached the bottom before he stopped to catch his breath. _

_"KEICHI! DAMMIT! WHERE ARE YOU?" _

_The voice of his mother was sharp, cold, and annoyed. In truth, he hadn't heard her happy in a while, not since she went to the council meeting and got sick. His heart was racing, as every fiber in his body wanted to rush to his mother but still, he sat, tears welling up in his eyes as he sate there in the darkness, wishing for his mother to get better, yet knowing it was all in vain. _

_She called again, though he could barely hear the words, as now it just seemed to be a harsh, shrill roar. He waited until it finally stopped and he guessed she had found Koenma. It was surprisingly cold in the darkness and as usual, his gold eye adjusted better, making him close the other eye to see in shadows. There were thick iron doors, all had padlock on them and all were numbered. _

_"Where am I?" he wondered out loud as he looked around, surprised until he came to one door and his body just stopped, refusing to move. _

_Standing there calmly her looked over the door. There were A LOT of padlocks but what intrigued him the most was that the energy flowing out seemed… calming. Looking it over he suddenly became aware that he had lost his hair tie and lightly swore, knowing he'd get in trouble for THAT, too. Placing a hand on the cool door, he was surprised to find that the door opened, the padlocks mysteriously hanging loose. _

_As he stepped in, ever the curious child, he saw that on the wall opposite of him was a man, chained. His head hung down, as though he was asleep, thick gold rings were hanging from a few locks. Skin a warm, tan bronze the man was hardly imposing as Keichi walked close to him, stopping to stare at the large gold medallion hanging from the man's neck. Despite himself, he reached out and gently plucked it off the man and stared at it in his hand when he heard a voice coming from the stairs. _

_"Do this! Do that! Damn, this job sucks," the complained as Keichi raced out the door, which shut quickly and quietly behind him. _

_"Is someone in here?" the voice asked as it rushed over, revealing a young man with blonde hair that looked vaguely gray hair and yellow eyes. "Yeah, there is! Kid, what in the hells are you doing down here!"_

_"Uh… I got lost!" Keichi exclaimed, cheerfully as he pocketed the necklace. _

_"Looks like it, let's get you up to Koenma as soon as possible!" the young man cried out, grabbing Keichi by the arm, leading him out of the room and back to Koenma and his mother._

_Meanwhile, back in that vault, the man in chains looked up and smirked slightly. _

_"I'll be wanting that back someday… don't lose it now…" he whispered, his glowing eyes nearly blazing with curiosity. _

_To him, this was going to be the most eventful years to come. He couldn't wait._

-Tren: Alright, ending the chapter here!

Aillas: Good. Took you long enough!

Tren: Shaddup, I'm updating a lot faster than usual, so bite me. AUGH!

Aillas: (just bit Tren)

Tren: GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF! (Running around like a crazy person, not realizing that Aillas already let go)

Aillas: Like I said… she's crazy.

Tren: Also, did you all get the flashbacks?

Aillas: Yeah… those were confusing!

Tren: Sorry! Damn… too busy answering all these PM on Gaiaonline. CRAP!

Aillas: Be grateful people there care about you.

Tren: Why do I even like you? You're mean!

Aillas: Because, according to you and all your friends: (mimes high pitch girl voice) He's SEXY!

Tren: Oh… that…

Aillas: Damn straight, I'm the eye candy here. Moving onto the popularity contest…

Tren: They stand as this: Keichi and Appoline are tied for first place. Coming in second are : Lin, Midori and Kai!

Aillas: Wow… Kai got a vote!

Tren: I know! YAY! Somebody else likes Kai!

Aillas: Which leads us to the next question:

Tren: Should I do a flashback for Kai?

Aillas: Moving on, time to respond to those reviews!

Tren: Alright:

-Paksennarion: I am sorry that you are confused… uh, this is taking place after the fight at the school.

-Uma: Yeah! Great chapter! World domination? You're gonna have to tongue wrestle on of my friends for that.

-ShadeSpirit: How does Appoline tie into all of this… she's very important. I'll give a hint, Who does she look like? (Think person who ruined Keichi's life)

-Bloody-Black-Cat: Hey, new reviewer! You love my story? Sweet! glomps Kairos… that is a GREAT nick-name. Mine's just Dark. Boring… either that or Pervert. Kai is sexy! He's great and has this totally intricate past. It's great! Keep reviewing!

-HieiFan666: Why do you like Appoline so much? She's barely in the story. Um… I'll tell you about Aillas as soon as these reviews are answered and in the next chapter. I love him! Hm, I'd describe Sabs but she'd hit me… Still got a ways to go before she comes back. Thanks for offering to slap her. YOU ROCK!

Tren: Alright. Until next time!

Aillas: CHEERIO! HAH! BEAT YOU! (runs off as Tren begins to chase him with Kendo stick.


	27. A plan

Aillas: Well, again, against all odd… Tren is back. Though… I don't know where she is…

Tren: (Voice coming from a long ways off) I'M HERE!

Aillas: No. No you're not. You're cleaning your closet and you're stuck now.

Tren: Don't even say it…

Aillas: Told you so.

Tren:… ugh…

Aillas: In the meantime she'll be describing me for all you readers.

Tren: That's… (gasps) RIGHT! (falls through hole in clothes and sprawls out over floor)

Aillas: Wow… those oxford shirts really did a number on you (smirk)

Tren: Shaddup. Anyway, yes, this is my current muse Aillas. He is around six four, with deep tan skin. His hair is pale blonde, falling around his shoulderblades with messy bangs falling anywhere from past shoulders to just barely under ears. His eyes are red, and have black tattoos under them, curving with under the eyes with the cheekbones. So, yeah. His age is undetermined.

Aillas: Meaning, I've lost count.

Tren: Exactly! Anyway, he is also currently single! Any bids?

Aillas: Good God, I knew she was gonna do this…

Tren: If you knew, then why didn't you stop me?

Aillas: I'm lazy. Also, since Sabs is still gone, you're all lame.

Tren: SWEET! PITY! (grins)

Aillas: You… so … lame!

Tren: Not that it matters, let's get onto the story!

Keichi was bored. Not just your normal bored either, so bored that EVERYTHING became funny, just because you're desperate for just about ANY entertainment. The room he had been placed in by the guard, Dorian, was huge and perfectly white, like what you'd find in an insane asylum. What had to be the world's most uncomfortable beds were pressed up against either wall. They were brushed steel and the mattress were nothing more than a pale, pathetic joke. At one point Keichi had tried to lay down under the covers and sleep, but found that the sheet had almost scraped off his skin like sandpaper.

After his third attempt to sleep he sat down stiffly onto the top of the mattress and stared out the window that nearly engulfed the entire wall. He had tried to break it, only to find out (rather painfully) that it was solid crystal. Vaguely wondering why there were two beds and where exactly the door was, Keichi continued tapping out a shaky rhythm on the frame of the bed to ward off the crushing silence before he finally stopped and sighed, wondering if his father had gotten the letter yet.

Suddenly there was a tap on the wall and right next to his bed, the door appeared, opened by none other than Koenma. Poking his head in first, he waited to make sure the Keichi wouldn't throw anything at his head before stepping in all the way and walking over to the bed.

"Here to tell me when I'll die?" Keichi asked, ironically cheerful.

"No… I've managed to pull a few strings, you'll go to prison instead," Koenma replied stiffly, staring with obvious loathing at the beds.

"Hm…" Keichi thought it over, rubbing his chin for a second before sighing "Alright… but I have a deal for you."

"A deal?"

Koenma was skeptical, not exactly sure where the young thief was going to go with this, but had a feeling that it could go… badly.

"Yes, a deal. I want parole, same deal my dad got," Keichi stated, bluntly, as he stared Koenma straight in the eye, crossing his arms defiantly.

"You are not your father, and simply put, everybody wants you dead. What would I get out of this, and make sure it's worthwhile."

"Simple, you need to catch my partner, correct? I can give you all my information, and if you give me my laptop and all the data you go, you'll have the best hacker alive working on your case. It'll be solved in no time."

When Keichi said that he, indeed, was the best hacker alive, it wasn't a joke, and in fact, he was being perfectly honest. There simply was no better hacker, as Keichi was adept in anything to do with stealing, be it object, money or data.

"You'd have to catch her too," he replied sternly, not ready to back down. If this teen was THIS eager to get out of prison, might as well put all of his talents to work.

"Koenma, let's be reasonable. You know as well as I that… well, for me to catch her alone, it'd be suicide. I'd need help from… oh… your two newest spirit detectives?"

As Keichi grinned devilishly, Koenma became suddenly aware of the rather large incisors that Keichi possessed; a reminder of his rather animalistic DNA. Truthfully, it reminded Koenma more of a vampire. My, what big teeth you have…

"You'd have to bring them back alive."

"No problem, give me my laptop and that data, and I'll find every weakness your little 'problem' has. She'll go down fast, my strategies are airtight. Just like my dad. So… how 'bout it?" Keichi offered, oddly feeling like he was back at one of his business meetings.

"You'll get parole, as soon as you deliver her… alive." Koenma replied quickly, uneasy bantering with a seasoned "businessteen".

"Right, get my stuff, and I'll work."

It didn't take long before Koenma came back with Keichi's "stuff" and set him to work.

Sighing, Keichi sat down on the bed cross-legged in front of the screen of his laptop, looking over the data from the security cameras before there was another quick knock on the door and again, Koenma tentatively entered.

"So… how exactly is the research going?" He asked, making sure that there were no flying objects aimed at his head.

"Fine enough… Though there's meager data on this 'cuz I blocked it all… so basically, we got zilch. While you're here though, mind doing a felon a favor?" Keichi asked, looking up from the screen, obviously exhausted by the slight bags under his eyes.

"And what would that be?" Koenma asked, wary as ever.

"I promised this girl in my class something," Keichi replied, looking back at his screen.

"Girl? I didn't know you went after girls!" Koenma exclaimed, surprised for once as Keichi continued to glare at him.

"I go for either, and it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Keichi glowered before reaching into his satchel bag (recently given back to him) and pulling out the letter given to him by Appoline. "Y'see, there's this really sweet girl in my class, and she asked me to have someone translate a letter that was dropped off to her in her house. Would'ya mind?"

"Hm… alright, who's the girl?" Koenma asked, taking the letter and glancing the odd text.

"Her name's Appoline Yukaito," he replied, looking back at his screen.

"Odd… she should've been able to read this," Koenma muttered before looking over at the teen. "I have more data from you, this time procured from Yomi. It's footage on the fights in the forest. There's the assassin's fight."

"What about the one that Samui got injured in?" Keichi asked, trying to rid himself of the idea that he might have done the damage. Fully aware of this, Koenma didn't tell the teen that he had the data that showed the fight. He wasn't really sure that the kid even needed to know. Sighing, he nodded his head at Keichi.

"I… am still waiting to get it, and you don't need it, considering you friend did not fight in it. Alert one of the Guard to get me once you get all of your data figure out, alright?" Koenma then left through the door, and once again, it seemed to blend with the walls.

"Damn… I'm never going to figure out how to sneak out of here," he muttered, squinting down at the screen and wishing that he hadn't ruined some of his eyesight hacking. Pulling out his reading glasses he set to work, knowing that will all that data, he just might find what he was looking for.

Sure enough, he was finally finished with what he was going for and thought for a second on how to get Koenma to come in. There was the polite way, by talking calmly to the guard and sending Koenma into the room in a good mood…or… He grinned mischievously and took a deep breath…

Outside, in Koenma's office, he heard a loud, rather loud booming voice call out "I'm done you infantile asshole!" Groaning, he got up and headed down to the room which Keichi was being held, knowing that the person calling was either Aurion or Keichi, and thought it better to check with the lesser of two evil first. How did he know this? The language that the statement was called out in was used only by the Gods, which explained how one teenager's voice could fill an entire castle. That's why ever single person who heard the gods speak said that it was, simply put, "impressive."

"What do you want?" he snapped as he opened the door to see that Keichi was sitting casually on one of the beds, a cocky grin on his face.

"Wanted to see if you'd actually come!" the teen exclaimed, laughing slightly. "And I found out just how to beat your little 'problem'".

"You did?" Koenma's attention was fully on the young half demon as he nodded his head and attached what looked like a small microphone to his laptop. "And what is that?" he pointed at the object.

"That, as you so crudely put it, is a holographic projector that I had to quickly make, considering that THIS IS NOT ALL MY CRAP. Thanks a lot," he muttered the last par off sarcastically, "and you owe me a microphone now, dude. But this is so I can click on this program… and… _voila_!"

The little thing whirred and then, standing before the two of them was a small figure both knew a little too well. The assassin, Lin, perfectly created in digital form.

"This is the CUTE little thing that's been causing us so much grief," Keichi explained.

"Cute?"

"Sarcasm, man. Her name, Lin, you've probably heard of her, her nickname is the 'Merciful assassin' or 'merciful killer.' Bit redundant if you ask me, but here's why… she doesn't kill anyone she's not paid for. No innocent bystanders and such."

"I know!" Koenma cried out, agitated. He didn't need to be lectured on this. There wasn't a person in Makai or Reikai that hadn't heard of Lin. If this was who they'd be dealing with… they're screwed.

"So you know it's not going to be hard to bring her down, right?"

"Yes, yes! I already know this; now tell me how you're going to bring her in?" Koenma asked anxiously.

"Simple, I've found her weaknesses," Keichi exclaimed triumphantly.

"And those would be?"

"Simple, I've watched over every single bit of fighting footage you have on her, plus a bit of knowledge that I have on my own, and found out just what you need. First off, here," he got up and motioned to a spot just a little below what Koenma assumed was her left breast, he really couldn't tell, baggy clothes and all…

"What about that?"

"She has a cracked rib from when she fought your spirit detectives the first time, so she should be a bit slowed down, if you know what I mean. Not that you could really tell, though. Also, her knee, you can't tell with all of this clothing, but she's pretty badly hurting. I know that she injured it when she was thrown back from the blast caused by the Urameshi group. You see, your knee has this tiny little sac of liquid," he motioned to the hologram's knee causally, pulling up an ex-ray view of the area to highlight his point, "When she went flying back, she cracked the patella of the knee, causing the lateral meniscus, that little sac I was telling you about, well, it got a slight tear, causing liquid to swell out into the leg. It's rather painful, and I doubt that she could heal from that so quickly."

Nodding his head, Koenma acted like he knew what the teen was talking about while vaguely wondering where Keichi had learned that much about the human anatomy. Seconds later he thought better about it and decided to just act like he understood everything.

"IT shouldn't be that hard to bring her down, but that led to a whole new problem. How the hell are we going to touch her, right?" Keichi tapped a few more keys on his laptop before Koenma butted in.

"We? What do you mean, we?'

"As in, those two kids you're gonna lend me, for this, I want Samui and Midori. It shouldn't be that hard, just lend them to me so they can tire her out," he explained, resuming his typing.

"If you want them, you'll have to remember, they die, you go to jail."

"Hm…. So don't let them kick the bucket… I think I get what you're telling me. Well, sounds fair I guess, just look here. At one point, she does this attack right," he clicked once on his wireless mouse and the hologram got into a fighting stance. "When she brings her swords-"

Koenma interrupted.

"Swords?"

"Yes, as in plural," Keichi replied contemptuously, "She attacks with them at one point over her head, it's a move of, well, desperation. She wants to end the fight quickly, you see. Once she does this though, as she's bringing to down for the kill-"

Again, the "toddler" interrupted.

"Kill!" There was definite alarm in his voice.

"Yes, kill. But when she brings it down, her arm just barely twitches. She fixes it in an instant, but it's just enough. All I need is for your little gang banger Midori to attack straight on to get her to do this, when she does that, I sneak in through her blind spot," Keichi motioned towards the eye she had supposedly hidden behind half of her facial mask. "And simply knock her in the ribs. It'll wind her and knock her out. Bingo. All your Spirit Detectives get is a few scrapes and bruises and you'll get your criminal. Sound good?"

There was silence as Koenma thought it through, thinking, like any person, on the worst case scenario. Worst off, the two detectives die and so does Keichi and this Lin person escapes… not so good. Or this could just work.

"How good are your strategies?" Koenma asked, watching as the teen put his equipment away.

"Very good, Koenma. What's a thief without a plan, ne?" he replied, folding his arms behind his head causally.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Positive. If I may say so myself, I'm an expert at finding and exploiting weaknesses in people, and she's given me more than enough to bring her down. And rest assured, I'll die before your detectives do. Besides, with my body, can you imagine what people in prison will do to me?" Keichi added the last part on a whim, mocking horror as he covered his chest with his hands.

"Good… all we need to know is where she is." Koenma sighed, oddly he felt safe with Keichi's plan, and all that stupid medical jargon added to the genuine safety net around it. How could it fail?

"Hmm… by the way, kiddo, you have a visitor," Keichi looked over at the ajar door and pointed casually.

"What?" Koenma took a second to realize what the teen had said before the person standing in the doorway spoke.

"Don't you know it's rude to point?"

Oh, Koenma knew that voice. He knew that voice well. Damn, what was that shrimp DOING here! Now!

"Ah… good to see you got the letter than needed translating, Hiei," Koenma replied, keeping his cool even though he was sweating bullets. He never liked the company of the rather diminutive demon, though ask anybody who knew him… size really doesn't matter.

"Yes. Yes I did, and I have some news for Keichi," Hiei replied stiffly, looking at Koenma with an expression that said "ONLY Keichi, so get out of here, you idiot."

"Ah… right, if you'll excuse me, Hiei, you can show yourself out, right?"

There was no response. Typical. As soon as he was out the door and down the hallway (Koenma was definitely going to wait and ask Keichi what all that was about) Hiei sighed, looking pained as he walked over to Keichi.

"'ello there, Hiei-han. What exactly are you doing here? I mean, it's great to have a visitor and all, but damn… I was hoping to get a chick with some legs, not some assassin," Keichi joked, grinning happily over at Hiei. Though neither would admit it, they had a rather fond father-son relationship.

"Sorry to disappoint you. That letter, who did you say gave it to you."

There was no question, Keichi noted wryly.

"A girl in my class named Appoline… come to think of it, she looks a lot…like… Oh good GOD!" Keichi pulled away across the mattress, stark shock written across his face. "SHE'S YOURS! Isn't she!" he looked off and muttered to himself "why didn't I see that!"

"Hn… Yes, as you _screamed_, she is my daughter. Koenma asked me to translate and it told me to give you a bit of information." His voice was annoyed, matter of fact and unquestionably frustrated as he sighed. "It had information on the assassin you are currently chasing to evade jail time."

"Hey, how did you know about my crimes?" Keichi asked, curious and also vaguely nervous. For someone wanting to not be a thief, it came across pretty bad when the whole of Makai knows about your "prior indiscretions."

"Everybody knows. You and your partner were on the top of the underworld's most wanted list. Now it's just some nobodies," Hiei replied dryly.

'Riiiight… shit… this is going to get me SO grounded," Keichi groaned as Hiei cocked an eyebrow. For someone facing prison or an execution, it was rather sad that the idea of being grounded came to their mind first.

"She said she'd be in the place you met in Ningenkai for the first time, at three' o five in the evening," Again, Keichi was curious as to why Appoline knew about the assassin, and why Hiei was so upset about telling the information.

"Three o five? Jeez, I'm never on time, though…" he glanced at his watch, surprised to find that it was around 2:30. Had he really been in Reikai for over a day? "Well, shit. Everything's turning up roses. What am I supposed to with this data? Go after her?"

"It's up to you, use the knowledge as you see fit. That's what the letter said," and with that, Hiei left, quiet as he came.

"Jeez, normally he's just a bit nicer," Keichi muttered then noticed something and sighed, "Koenma, you might as well come in. I need those Reikai Tentai of yours, my time is running short to catch Lin. Get them to me NOW, I need to brief them, and for Gods sake, let me out of here!" He snapped the last part, standing up agitated as he tucked away the last of his equipment.

"You know where she is?"

"Yes, dammit, that would be obvious, now get your damn detectives here. I don't have time to explain this to them more than once!"

With that Koenma rushed off and notified Samui and Midori to come to Reikai as soon as possible, as they need to catch Lin, and they should expect a little bit of help. It took barely a minute before the two teens arrived. Apprehensively, Koenma noticed that Samui really didn't look that good, still a bit pale, but it would have to do.

"Right, good to see you two down here, you're help is waiting for you in the main-" Koenma got cut off as Keichi's voice called out.

"I'm already here, you two, follow me, NOW!"

It was safe to say that neither of the Spirit Detectives looked entirely thrilled to be seeing Keichi and Midori really did look like she was going to kill him.

"Koenma, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MONSTER DOING HERE AND WHERE'S OUR FREAKIN' HELP!" she roared, pointing an angrily quivering finger at Keichi who stared at it distastefully.

""This _"monster"_, as you so eloquently put it, IS you help, so show a little respect," Keichi replied, "And didn't your mother ever teach you not to point? I'll take them from here Koenma, thanks. Follow me, you two," Keichi motioned for them over his shoulder as he walked out into another empty room.

They followed, if reluctantly, as Midori shot Koenma an irate glare before taking Samui gently by the wrist and leading him, though he insisted that he really was feeling better. True, his mind was clear again, but the idea of working with Keichi terrified him, as this was one of the few people the otherwise friendly pacifist truly hated. But if it helped to bring in Lin, Samui was more than willing to take any help given.

"Alright, you two, I know you hate me, and I'm not too keen about you either, but we need to work together if we're going to bring in Lin," Keichi said hastily the moment they were in the room together, the door closed shut behind them.

"Hmpf, you got that right. What makes you think we'll trust you, freak?" Midori growled softly, her entire body on edge.

"Midori has a point. You've betrayed us, Keichi, and our trust will not be one lightly," Samui added, his voice as icy as his aura, and Keichi could notice the hatred burning behind the half-koorime's eyes.

"I'm not saying you gotta trust me, you just have to listen to what I have to say. You can get yourself killed, and I'll get thrown in prison, or you can just listen to what I have to say and live. My plans are second to none, so shut up and show some respect," Keichi spat out the words, "she is injured, in the bottom left rib and her right knee, those are weak points, use them. Simply put, you two will be decoys, I want you to wear her out, get her tiered, once she really wants to finish you off, Midori, dart forward at her, use your fists for this, and she'll raise her swords like so…" he demonstrated with his own body, "You won't see it, but there's a twitch in one arm, just before you're two feet away, pull away, I'll be running up her blind spot and attack from there. No matter how skilled the swordsman, there's no way to change speed or direction at that point. I'll duck under the swords and completely break her already cracked rib. It'll knock her out, and if all else fails, I'll attack her on the knee."

"You're rather good at finding weakness," Midori replied snidely.

"If a person has weakness, their own problem. I'm just using their own bodies against them, nothing wrong with that. I received information on where she in, and when," he checked his watch, ten minutes, good… "and you'll be taking this portal," he snapped his fingers and one appeared, "while I take another. I will not be fighting directly. Why attack when others will do it for you? So just wait, and when the times right, you know what to do?"

"Yeah, but we WON'T need YOUR help," Midori quipped, taking Samui and going through the portal.

"Great… bet you the A-Team didn't have THIS many problems. This is a team made in Hell, I swear…." Keichi groaned as soon as they were gone.

"Will you bring her in?" Koenma asked as the door open and Keichi sighed.

"Not a chance in Hell. Make sure that cell is ready for me," he whimpered, shaking his head miserably.

"Then why choose them?"

"Because, they have the most incentive to catch her, Koenma. Didn't realize they'd hate me THIS much though… they'll die just to spite me… I know it…"

With that, Keichi snapped his fingers in one sharp, smart motion and walked through, just in time to see the beginning of the conflict. Look likes Lin got their early.

-Tren: Alright, that's it. I CAN'T DRAG THE PLOT ON ANYMORE!

Aillas: She's lost it… again… great.

Tren: Sabs still isn't back.

Aillas: What else is new?

Tren: Though she did call from New York.

Aillas: She'll be arriving back on the fourth of July.

Tren: Which I can't celebrate with fireworks!

Aillas: For good reason. Do we really want you anywhere near explosives?

Tren: Yes.

Aillas: NO!

Tren: Instead, my family and I will just be watching 1776, and I'll be praying that Sabs doesn't run over to my house in the morning and shove a Japanese pastry in my mouth.

Aillas: You know she will, so why are you praying?

Tren: Because there's a chance! I need my sleep!

Aillas: There's no chance. God is pissed at you for making fun of him… her… IT! In one of you still un-posted fanfics.

Tren: Yeah. As you could probably tell, these chapters are going up so fast because Sabs is gone, so enjoy it while you can.

Aillas: Or you could just be pissed. Your writing is going down the drain Tren.

Tren: I KNOW! (wail)

Aillas: Let's move onto reader review responses!

Tren: Cue the old style!

-ShadeSpirit: His mother, yes, she ruined his life. And yes, Keichi was stealing the necklace from Aurion, the other demon god. I'm sorry for making him turn himself in! But I had to! It's part of the plot!

-Uma: Good, you got the flash backs… you think… And yes, That's when Keichi gets the medallion from Aurion.

-HieiFan666:Wow… Appoline is sweet and adorable… Sabs is gonna get a kick out of that! And yes, all this updating IS because Sabs is gone. And if you all start hoping she'll be gone more often, all the more power to ya. So this story is awesome? What makes it so? Oh, and my Gaia name is the same as my penname trenity170, though I need to change is soon.

Aillas: So, any reader: Got any ideas! She'll take 'em!

-Paksennarion: YAY! You get it! Don't feel stupid and no need to apologize. And yeah, updating fast because Sabs is gone. Thank you for favoriting this story!

Tren: Aillas, did you hear that, I ROCK!

Aillas: Mistake.

Tren: Gawd, you're so negative!

Aillas: Tren will also be going on vacation for a week, so think of these fast updates as also her way of saying "sorry".

Tren: Yeah… uh… sorry!

Aillas: Life is good.

Tren: Also, should I do a Kai based flashback! TELL ME!

Aillas: Thank you to all you readers

Tren: And whoever took me off their favorites, you suck.

Aillas: We will find you.

Tren: (evil cackle) I have my Kendobeatyo'assstick

Aillas: I love how that just one looooooooong word with you.

Tren: Yeah, I know, my Kendobeayo'assstick needs a name… all you readers, think up one!

Aillas: Yeah, Tren's lazy.

Tren: well, enjoy and until next chapter…

Aillas: Cheerio


	28. Showdown at the OK corral LAME

Tren: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Sabs: AND SO AM I! BO-YAH!

Tren: Which means that the age of fast updating has slowed. You may blame Sabs later!

Sabs: HEY!

Aillas: For this matter, Tren has asked me to tell you part of this fanfic was completely written by Sabs.

Sabs: Damn right!

Tren: And the rest was written by me.

Aillas: See if you can tell where it ends.

Tren: Though we hope you'll be too enthralled with the storyline?

Sabs: What was with the question mark? Freak…

Tren: That was for hopefulness.

Sabs: Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me… (runs off)

Tren: Where'd she go?

Aillas: Do you want to know?

Tren: Not really…

Aillas: So all of you, please read.

Tren: Ready!

Aillas: STEADY!

Sabs: (Voice coming out of nowhere) GOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"I see... he did send you after me," Lin murmured, looking at the two detectives with her visible red eye. "It's to be expected. Now I suppose you want me to fight you." Samui and Midori blinked in surprise; they'd expected her to say she expected they wanted her to come _without_ a scene. How'd she know they intended to fight?

A slight glint in Lin's eye told them she could read their expressions. "I'm not so naive as to see you coming after me and not suspect a battle," she said dryly, standing and drawing her twin swords. "Shall you start, or shall I kill you?" Midori grinned; now she'd be able to beat on this assassin for making a fool out of Yusuke and her. Running forward, Midori cocked back her fist and swung, not all that surprised when Lin ducked and it missed. She _was_ caught off-guard, however, when her second hand came around and connected with nothing but air. Blinking in surprise, she looked around to find her target. Hearing Samui cry out a warning, she looked up just in time to see the tiny assassin darting towards her, slashing at her chest with the twin blades. Jumping back to avoid fatality, Midori cried out as she felt the muscles in her chest slash open. When she stopped, she had no time to react, as the assassin continued the course, jumping up and plowing both feet directly into the fresh wound. The human yelped in pain as Lin vaulted backwards off of her, sending Midori to the ground clutching her chest. She glared up at the girl, her hazel eyes now an almost blazing green. "Good shot, short stuff," she panted as Samui came to her side and helped her up. "But I ain't through wit' you yet."

"Then you are less intelligent than you look, Urameshi," the other stated, her pose relaxed and her gaze focused on the two teens. "I will kill you, I promise you that. I've made you my target, and I _always_ succeed my missions." Samui left Midori's side to step in front of her, his violet eyes protective and wary. "Then let's see how you match against me," he said coldly. Midori looked a her friend in confusion as Lin let out a cold and unnerving laugh, chillingly like the one Keichi had done at the end of his fight with Samui and his father. "You?" she exclaimed, subduing her laughter to a slight chuckle. "Against me? A pacifist against an assassin is like pitting a puppy against a tiger. You'll be slaughtered, little Koorime."

"We'll see." The conviction and determination in his tone was enough to make Lin worry a bit, wondering exactly what he meant. She hadn't fought him before, therefore did not know exactly what he could do. Keichi had been torn up by his attacks, but many of those could have been made by Samui's father. Which wounds that held no obvious traces, she did not know, but this was dangerous... for both of them. She narrowed her eyes as she heard Samui conjouring a spell in Auran, a language of wind and ice she knew fluently:

_"Breath of ice and gales of snow,_

_Rain upon us your mighty winds_

_And still my enemy in their tracks."_ The wind picked up around them, chilling Midori to the core. She knew Samui had summoned a spell of ice to attack Lin, but would it work considering she was a fire demon? Before her question could be answered, that laugh rang out again, colder than the gales rushing around them. "Do you think this little breeze is enough to stop me?" she laughed, her voice high and strong through the mock storm. "Then let me show you _my_ magic, little boy!"

Sheathing her swords, the assassin stepped into a stance, whispering darkly in a language that reminded Midori of fire; crackling and sharp with a hissing sound behind the words. Runes appeared between her hands, forming into a tight golden ball of energy the looked as if it were a miniature sun. _"Saerhan!"_ she shouted over the winds, throwing the ball into the air as it exploded, sending heat racing through the winds in the opposite direction and banishing them all together. Samui watched this, stunned. She knew a way to counter his spell? How?

"That is for me to know and you to worry about," he heard, snapping his eyes back to the assassin just as she jumped up to meet his face, an amazing feat on it's own considering their height difference. The red eye he saw glittered strangely as her fist connected with his jaw, sending him staggering backwards. Her assult incomplete, Lin spun and kicked him in the head with her heel, knocking him to the ground. Midori, finding the opportunity, dashed forward to hit her, but again the assassin anticipated that. As Midori reached her, Lin's turn-about had finished and she had unsheathed her left sword, slapping Midori across the face with the flat of it as she landed. The human staggered back, then charged in again, missing narrowly as Lin ducked under her arm and slashed up her back.

_Damnit! She's so fast!_ Midori thought angrily, stumbling at the attack and turning around to face her opponent as Samui recovered from his blows as well. _How does Keichi expect us to wear her out if she's not even giving 10 to fight us? We'll be dead before she gives!_ She glanced at Samui, then back to the assassin, who had not moved. "Tell me one thing, _Lin_," she spat, trying to get an answer to a question that'd been bugging her. "Why didn't you just kill us when you had the chance? Why play with us like this? I heard you had a reputation as 'The Merciful Killer'."

"That I do," the assassin replied smoothly. "Which is why I let you live, little _teifling_. I do not kill for pleasure, nor without reason, therefore I am merciful. You have yet to impress me enough to kill you." Samui glared at her, hating the fact that she was so high and mighty over them. Well, she wanted a fight, they'll give her one. Summoning to his hands raw human energy, Samui formed his father's Spirit Swords, though his were more refined than his father's had been, the edges narrow and sharp. Midori noticed his tactic and summoned energy to her own hands so that her punches would have more effect... _if_ they connected.

Another bemused chuckle came from their opponent. "You expect that to help you? You can't even touch me, detectives!" Looking up at them, she saw Samui darting forward, his steps as sure and well-placed as they were swift. Raising her metal swords, she darted in to meet him, clashing blades with the half-blood as Midori appeared behind her. Sliding to her left, she avoided a strike from Midori without unlocking her swords from Samui's. _This is an annoyance,_ she thought angrily, using her aura to power her blades and slash though Samui's, creating a small X-shaped gash across his cheek as he stepped backwards. _I have to finish them now or they'll get themselves killed._ Stepping back into a familiar stance, she lowered her swords to her left side and watched as Midori began to run towards her.

_This is it!_ Midori thought, watching as Lin took those two steps she needed for her attack. _I hope Keichi can cover this!_ At the last second, she darted right, away from the attack. Lin saw this and began to adjust her strike accordingly. Just as it usually did, her left shoulder twitched, tilting her blade an indistinguishable amount, but she not see Midori running at her, but Keichi. Considering the attack had been set for someone of Midori's height and her acceleration couldn't allow her to stop, she could only look in shock as Keichi darted in and cracked a glowing green object against her lowest right ribs.

Just as Keichi expected, the attack sent the girl flying, hitting the ground with a dull _crack_ and tumbling into a tree with a definitive _thud_. Straightening, he didn't even glance at the other two as he dropped the blade of grass and summoned godly energy into his hands, his version of the Spirit Handcuffs. As he walked towards her cautiously, Lin caved to her knees and looked away, her left hand by her face as she spat blood to her right. When it fell, her mask was the same, her gaze was set on Keichi, and her body was shaking. Keichi felt inwardly triumphant; his attack had worked, and now she couldn't move because of the pain, only tremble as he came closer. But when he got within range, he realized his mistake; she wasn't trembling in _pain_, she was tensing up for an attack! He just barely released the energy and stepped back as she dashed forward again, slashing his arms with her right sword. Planting one foot in his chest, she back flipped away from him, her foot colliding with his chin at the same time.

Keichi stumbled back, completely in awe. She'd managed to counterattack without any sign of the broken rib he'd sworn he'd given her in his attack, and she was still standing! What made this girl tick!

"Clever," she stated cooly, gazing at Keichi with respect. "You saw a minute falter and managed to overcome a fatal attack. You are certainly worth what I paid for, Suekeichi Minamino." Keichi grinned as he stood again, rubbing his chin where she kicked him. With that power, she would have snapped a normal human's neck in two. This was an interesting fight. "Then continue your fight with me," he threw in playfully, cracking his neck to get rid of the nagging soreness. "I'm pretty sure you can cut Midori and Samui into a thousand pieces, but I want a crack at you first. Besides, I go to jail if _they_ die." The assassin was quiet for a moment, then shook her head.

"You are not my target," she stated, her eye glinting strangely. "Once I'm through, I'll challenge you." Darting to her right, Lin caught Midori by surprise and forced her to break away from Samui, then the two collided, passing each other in an instant. Lin faltered slightly as she hit the ground and stood, her left knee twitching as Midori skidded to a halt, her forearms gashed from defending her throat. Keichi looked up, a flash of inspiration going through his mind. _Her knee! That's what I need to hit!_ Looking over at Midori, he whispered, "Distract her. I have an idea." Midori nodded and raced back over to Samui.

"I need your help Samui," she said quietly. "Can you run with me and grab her so I can land a hit?" Samui nodded and the two ran at the assassin, Keichi darting across her blind side. As predicted, Lin turned and slashed them both back, the aura from her sword throwing them away from her and burning Samui's forearms as he attempted to block the majority of the attack. She turned just as she sensed Keichi and brought her sword around. But her speed wasn't a match for Keichi's this time; he grabbed her shoulder and kicked behind her injured left knee, punching her chest to slam her into the ground. As she landed, he pinned her down hard, straddling her legs for a more firm position. Had this not been so serious and Lin not an assassin trying to kill him, Keichi might have had more than one sexually oriented remark about this, but right now he deemed it not the most appropriate moment. "Now, hold still, will ya?" he asked, noticing that he'd forced her to land with her arms across her chest with both swords still in them. If she tried to move to attack with them, she'd cut off her own head. "Sit still so I can put these cuffs on you," he growled, summoning the energy to his hands once again. A glint in her eye made him notice the smirk he could see through the silk mask just before her left fist collided with the bridge of his nose.

A cracking sound filled the air, and Keichi could feel blood welling up in his nose, but still he held his position and glared at her. Then, her other hand came up and cracked the pommel of her right sword against his forehead. The attack sent Keichi's head jerking back, but her sword was driven into the ground over her head, allowing Keichi to grab both her wrists. "Stop fighting already!" he growled, his eyes flashing gold in annoyance. Blood dripped from his nose onto her uniform, blending instantly with the black fabric, but the hardness of her gaze is what caught his attention again. "You don't get it, fox," she murmured, her arms twitching beneath his hold. "I'll get out of this hold, then I'll kill you. Don't make it harder on yourself." Midori frowned; what was she getting at? Keichi had he pinned down, and there was no way she could get out of it once those cuffs were one her. Keichi also knew this and replied, "And how are you going to do that?"

The glint of a smirk came back. "Simple," she answered. "I'm a woman, and I have no qualms about making your life Hell." Before he could figure it out, he felt**exactly** what she meant; her body shifted slightly underneath him, and her right shin came up fast, kicking him as hard as she could in his crotch. As he was flipped over and behind her, he landed flat on his back in agony, trying hard not to scream in pain.

"Did she just...?" Midori breathed, her eyes wide as saucers as she saw Lin return to her standing position and Keichi roll over to his side, curling up in pain. Samui, just as shocked, nodded slowly. _My god, she's got no combat honor!_ Midori thought, wincing at the thought of Keichi's pain. _What kind of bitch are we **dealing** with!_

"As I've said before," Lin murmured darkly, not the slightest trace of remorse touching her hard voice, "I take whatever means necessary to ensure my survival, even if it means a cheap shot to get out of a bad situation. That means we're even on _that_ scale now, doesn't it fox?" Keichi could hardly call it even; he'd used a hole in her strike to his advantage, then used a previous injury to knock her to the ground. _She'd_ kicked him with all of her demonic strength in the crotch! Hardly justified! Hissing in pain, he clenched his teeth and stood, forcing it to the back of his mind as he glared at her. She would pay dearly for that. Though she wasn't waiting. Turning around she went back after the biggest annoyance, Midori.

"We are HARDLY up to scale," Keichi muttered between clenched teeth as yet again she ran toward Midori to realize a fault that Lin had appeared not to have noticed. Once again, because of her blind spot, she hadn't noticed that Samui was standing directly behind Midori, although just a few feet back. Swearing darkly to himself he leaned forward for speed and darted quickly as Midori dodged out of the way, like any sensible person. Samui's eyes squeezed shut as the tried to block himself and brace for the impact that he knew to be inevitable. There was the sickening sound of metal entering flesh and the spray of warm blood when opened his eyes to find… he was fine…? Indeed, nothing marred his skin. Confused and still splattered in blood, he looked up to see a school uniform worn by someone with long auburn hair, the sword rammed to the hit in his stomach.

"Dang… that worked out a lot better in my mind," Keichi coughed, trying to clear his lungs of the internal bleeding. Though he looked like crap, he was still giving that cocky smile at Lin.

"You…" She glared at him, which was surprisingly effective with only one eye and began to pull her weapon out before Keichi latched his hands onto it, ignoring the deep cuts that sliced into his palms.

"Hey, you're not gonna get that back so easily…" Keichi shook one finger at her rather weakly before looking ever so slightly to his side, "Samui… you alright…?"

Upon hearing that, Samui felt two conflicting emotions. Gratefulness and a vague disgust at the obvious macho show that the most feminine man he had ever known had just put on. "you alright"? What was that?

"Yes?" Though he didn't mean it, there was an obvious question still hanging to the answer that seemed to ask, "Are you?"

"Never better, now then darling, how about you take me up on the offer to forget these humans and fight me instead?" There was that soft hiss of steel leaving a person's body and the gentle suckling noise afterwards as the sword finally left Keichi body, making him wince.

"My response is still the same, but I will face you nonetheless once I am finished with the others," she replied, once again going after Midori. Confused, Keichi looked over at Samui, wondering vaguely why Lin seemed reluctant to attack the half-koorime.

Though Midori knew it was pointless, she did her best to defend her self from Lin's ruthless attacks when there was the slightest opening, if you could even consider it that. Sending a quick spirit blast, finally, which made Lin fly back once more, her body landing awkwardly on the ground.

"Keep her down! And if all else fails… get her down again at any cost!" Keichi cried out to Midori, who nodded her head, as Keichi grinned, slumping to his knees right in front of Samui.

"Right!"

"Keichi… what is your plan?" Samui whispered over as Keichi began to dig frantically into the ground in front of him.

"I… got an idea… damn, it'd better work, this is last ditch," the young criminal muttered, biting into his lip to keep back the groans of pain that his body wanted to issue, the injury to his stomach struggling to stop bleeding.

Trying to figure out just what was going on, Samui noticed that Midori had definitely thrown herself into the fight with the small assassin, her moves strong and lithe as the two were still battling it out. Checking back on Keichi, he noticed that the teen had now made a rather small yet deep hole. Watching with horror as Keichi thrust his hand calmly into his wound, he leaned over the hole so the blood flowed freely in it, just enough to make a thick muddy paste.

"What are you doing!" Samui hissed, not ready to forgive his friend for the betrayal, but feeling more like it was obligated considered he HAD saved his life.

"The ground is too hard, it needs water and this is faster than trying to spit in it," Keichi replied, removing his fingers and running them instead through his hair, dropping something into the hole which float for an instant before sinking. Placing his hands over the hole, Keichi shot a look over his shoulder at where Midori and Lin were still fighting, waiting for the perfect moment when finally, it happened. Once more, Lin was thrown back to the ground, though it was not testament to Midori's skill, but out of the bad luck of the assassin.

"KEICHI! NOW!" Midori screamed, though it was unnecessary. There was the sound of ground cracking, which made Lin struggle to get up faster when, in an instant, thick, thorny vines shot up through the small cracks in the dirt and wrapped around her arms, legs and waist. A few smaller ones snaked around her throat but it didn't stop her from struggling to get out of her rather leafy prison.

"I recommend you stop moving, they don't like it too much," Keichi warned, getting up surprisingly steady considering his wounds, as he walked over to her. Though he couldn't feel it, the plants could, a heat conducted by Lin as she began to get frustrated, her powers rippling across the vines. Despite himself, Keichi felt the plants draw back, unwilling to stay attached to what could soon be a growing fire. Just barely, the scent of acrid smoke was beginning to fill the air… but there was something… odd about this smell. Keichi tried hard not to breathe even the smallest amount as his definitely sensitive nose began to twitch. Though Midori and Samui didn't notice, he watched as Lin's eyes grew wide and suddenly, as though calming down finally, she stopped struggling, going limp against the vines as the heat and smell ceased.

"Fine… you've captured me." She replied in a defeated manner, the eye they could see cast demurely away. The sudden change in personality surprised all three, but it didn't keep Keichi from casting orders to his plants.

"Bind her up, fast," he spat, "bring her hands to me."

Sure enough her arms were brought forward with nary a struggle her wrists ready for spirit cuffs. Keichi winced, thinking about just how he made them the first time. It would be far easier if he could actually summon human energy to begin with and he was suddenly aware of the stark fact that he was, indeed, no longer human. Summoning his meager godly energy to his hands he crafted them crudely into the shapes of spirit cuff and wrapped the firmly against her wrists.

"What kind of spirit energy is that?" Midori asked Samui, breathless.

"I… don't know…"

They both stared at the cuffs which glowed a commanding gold and seemed to take on a rather different form than those Midori had made herself, looking intricate instead of crude and she was sure she saw designs.

"Clever… crafting makeshift cuffs from that energy…" she suddenly stopped talking, her eyelids fluttering shut as she lost her grip on consciousness, the godly energy sapping her of all her energy faster than that of human energy.

"Riiiight," Keichi muttered, exhausted and suddenly in pain as the throbbing all over his body decided to make up for lost time. Collapsing to his knees, he sighed, bowing his head.

"I thought she'd NEVER go down. Thanks, guys," Keichi muttered, feeling the odd sensation of simultaneously bleeding and replacing lost blood.

"Here, let me help," Samui walked over quickly and knelt next to the thief, placing his hand over the rather painful wound on the teen's stomach.

"S'not that bad. I'll be fine," Keichi muttered, "And whatcha doin' helpin' me? You hate me, remember?"

"Yes, but you did save my life. We'll call a truce for today," Samui replied quickly, using the remainders of his Koorime energy to at least staunch the bleeding that had completely drenched his school uniform.

"Let's get her back to Reikai," Midori warily eyed the unconscious assassin, as though expecting her to jump up and kill her, which wasn't entirely out o the question.

"Yeah.." Keichi sighed, getting up slowly, hand still over his rather tender wound. Gathering the last dredges of his godly energy to his fingers and snapped, barely managing to open up a portal. "Lets get her there quick before this damn thing closes."

Agreeing with him, they all stepped through, Keichi carrying Lin rather gently to his chest. Though he didn't want to admit it, he felt she at least deserved some honor. It was a great fight she pulled off, though he doubted that she thought so.

Just another day…

-Tren: Alright. Well… I'm exhausted and bored. So…

Aillas: So… what?

Tren: I don't know.

Aillas: Not the first time.

Tren: (sighs) let's just get on to answering those reviews.

Aillas: Yes. Lets.

-Sugar high water uma: OH MY GAWD1 back at you! And yes, Keichi won't die just yet. Glad you enjoyed the fast updating. You can thanks Sabs for that.

-Paksennarion: Don't worry about not noticing for Appoline and Lin. It hasn't been brought into the story line yet, so you're totally safe. And rather smart for that matter. I "wright" so well? SWEET! And I'm glad that my characters seem so realistic. I really try to work on it! Yeah, Keichi goes nuts about finding out about Appoline being Hiei's and all. Though why do you want Keichi and his mother to talk?

-Vitanie Tora: New reviewer! (glomps) Glad you like my story though how is it Déjà vu? And yes, I always have cliff hangers because it keeps readers commin'… Yes, Aillas is my muse. Vitanie Tora sounds pretty cool, good job! Hope this chapter lives up to the rest. Thanks, Vee

-HieiFan666: I'm glad my story goes into detail, I can't stand superficial stories. Glad you like it! I mean, it really means a lot! And yes, Kurama can and will verbally bitchslap poor Keichi, is has happened more than once. Whew, Hiei was in the story line… he's actually really important in Keichi's past, believe it or not. You'll find out soon. And yay! Your Gaia Avi is so cute!

-ShadeSpirit: Keichi doesn't remember hurting Samui because it was an evil part of his mind taking over. Does that help?

Tren: There we go.

Aillas: Wow. You really are tiered.

Tren: Yup. So until next time…

Aillas: Cheerio

Tren: (grumbles) keeps stealin' my lines…


	29. Just his luck

Tren: (yawn) it's late.

Aillas: It's barely 11:00 pm, you freak.

Tren: Yeah, but I'm currently remodeling my room and I'm convinced my writing desk is possessed.

Aillas: They are not possessed, you are just really bad at removing screws.

Tren: Didn't stop me from performing an exorcism on it.

Aillas: Save me. Anybody.

Tren: And here I was thinking my grandma was crazy sending me holy water and crucifixes.

Aillas: You had all the right.

Tren: She was simply preparing me for possessed writing desks.

Aillas: Yeah… she SO saw that (rolls eyes)

Tren: But since my writing desk is… incapacitated… I'm typing this on my bed, which is so not comfortable on my wrists. My poor wrists! I'm sorry babies!

Aillas: I'm gonna shoot her soon…

Tren: And… I've lost phone privileges…

Aillas: Which is why she's writing this now…

Tren: Aw well, be grateful. And, you dolt, I get it back soon anyhow.

Aillas: So long as you keep up your music practice.

Tren: Gawd awful piano! I will kill Bob, Kurama AND Enzo!

Aillas: For you, the reader's, I will explain. Bob is her old ¾ keyboard, Kurama her Renard Fox English Horn, and Enzo is her Bulgherhoni custom job Oboe. She has A LOT of time on her hands.

Tren: (gumbles) especially because I can't use my phone.

Aillas: Enough grumbling, start the story now.

Tren: Alright, have fun, enjoy and see you at the finish line!

Though Keichi complained bitterly about the weight of the small assassin named Lin as he brought her to her Koenma, it was nothing but a ruse. Of course, only he knew it, considering he had always hidden his "extraordinary" talents, per say. In fact, she was light as could be, but it didn't stop him from voicing his fake complaints.

"Can't you shut your mouth?" Midori grumbled, her head aching from just reviving from a brief spell of unconsciousness.

"Why should I suffer in silence when my vocal cords are perfectly fine?" he quipped, looking over his shoulder at her with a rather self-assured smirk.

"Next time, I hope Lin learns from this and heads to the part we hate most about you," she muttered, hunching over like a caveman, her eyes glaring daggers into his back.

"How can she? She's unconscious. It's just you idiots that are being forced to suffer," Keichi reminded her before stopping at the doors to Koenma's and kicking it open, making the rather juvenile looking judge of the dead start.

"Keichi! You…. Survived!"

"Oh, yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence, Junior," Keichi rolled his eyes, looking over at Samui and Midori before nodding his head. "You guys are injured, go get some healing done."

As soon as the two left the room, he walked over and placed the small, dark girl down, careful to make sure the vines didn't dig in too deep or the cuffs in any way jar against the counters hard, and for once clear, top. Once that job was finished, he sighed, the promptly nearly doubled over, clutching his hands to the stab wound cutting though his gut. Chewing on his bottom lip to keep from groaning, he did his best to ignore the rest of the pain, especially where she had… well…

"I understand being macho, but I suggest that you get to the healers," Koenma cocked an eyebrow at Keichi before he looked down at the person now displayed on his desk.

"No offense, but what would YOU know about being macho in the first place? And besides, I KNOW who you have working as healers, and trust me… My dad didn't get along with Nakia, and I haven't been doin' so well myself," Keichi shook his head and shuddered, remembering Hiei's rather frigid and frightening wife.

"She doesn't look too frightening… does she?"

"YOU didn't have to fight her!" Keichi laughed wryly before groaning. "I think perhaps I'll just head off back to that holding cell… unless…"

"No. You don't get out until your case has been processed," Koenma replied flatly, acting totally ignorant of the hopeful tone of Keichi's voice.

"Jeez, all I did was steal some crap," he muttered as he walked off, getting lead back to the room.

Perhaps the room wouldn't have been so bad, if only Keichi didn't have severe autophobia, otherwise known as the fear of being alone. Sitting there, in the pure silence of the white room with that damnable lone window, made Keichi begin to question whether or not he'd even been remembered out there in Reikai, which brought his plethora of fears rushing back to his mind in a rather shocking wave.

Groaning as he leaned against the wall, he looked across the room, which might have been a mirror of his side, if it wasn't minus… well… him. A plain, iron framed bed was pressed up against the wall, facing that window. Sheets were white, like everything else in the room, with what could only be classified as the world's most pitiful pillow sitting neatly at the head.

What had happened to him? As far as he could remember, he hated stealing. If it wasn't for his kleptomania, he'd be completely on the straight and narrow. How pathetic. Even if he got off, his father wouldn't be so kind. He knew he'd get a lecture and probably end up grounded. Not that it really mattered, he didn't have any friends to hang out with and that basically was the prerequisite for a social life, that couldn't keep him from hating the punishment.

Unaware of just how much time had gone by, he could feel the beginnings of insanity, or at least delirium, settling down on his mind and making every thought seem to echo as though his mind was some kind of cavern. Eventually, after God knows how much time, the door opened and something was tossed in recklessly onto the bed and once again, the door was closed and hidden from his eye. Curious and grateful for noise beside him tapping his hands against the frame of his bed, but felt his heart sink as he noticed it was small… black… and wore the same cuffs he had put on her earlier. In short, it was Lin. Of all his luck, he got the one person who'd have the most reason to kill him. At least it looked like the people she was handed off to couldn't get off his version of spirit cuffs. He guessed it was because they were made of divine energy instead of regular ol' human spirit, but they did the job and she looked… tiered for once as she struggled to get off the floor.

"Well hello there," Keichi tried to act nonchalant though he could feel his fight or flight instincts beginning to kick in. He might not know where that door was but what was going to stop him for kicking a hole through the freakin' wall!

"…" there was no response, typical enough for Lin, but she just glared at him, an impressive feat considering one of her eyes was still hidden.

"Do you want those off? The cuffs, I mean," Keichi bobbed his head awkwardly before gulping rather loudly and running his hands over his hair in a soothing fashion.

"What is there to guarantee that if you take these cuffs off, I won't attack you and kill you?" she asked quietly in a voice that felt dangerous, like poison or rabid squirrels.

"Well, I would hope you'd be grateful and let me live," Keichi laughed slightly, as though even embarrassed that the dumb idea had even come out of his mind.

"… does that even need a response?" she mused sarcastically, rolling that one eye. Considering that was ALL he could see of her, the rest was covered in black cloth, he had to go on his best instincts just what she was "feeling".

"Alright, I'll admit, you're pretty much vindicated in your… ahem… want to kill me, but consider this. I'm probably one of the few people who can remove those. So… it'd be in your best interest to not kill me just yet until after those are removed. Just… don't do it yet, okay?" Keichi gave her an almost sympathetic expression before sighing and rubbing his head hurriedly once more, making her guess it was another one of his nervous ticks.

"Fine. I won't kill you yet. Just get these things off," she muttered bitterly.

"As you wish," Keichi replied, grinning at the pun he guessed she didn't know and hopped off the bed and over to her. Gently tugging at the bonds while releasing a small amount of his own energy they slid off with all the fluidity of snakes and disappeared in small gold sparks. Instantly, Lin was off the floor and on the bed across from his own and once again as introverted as ever. Like a shadow… and just as silent. Keichi groaned and slumped back down on the bed, retiring himself to counting down beer bottles once more from 99.

He didn't know how many times he'd counted those bottles, which varied from beer bottles, to soda cans to boxed wine but suddenly, Lin fell asleep. She just went limp, like a marionette cut from its strings, with all the grace as though she was under water.

"Hmph, doesn't make a difference, she's as talkative awake as she is unconscious, Keichi muttered, leaning back against the so-called pillow and closing his eyes. Why not take a leaf of that homicidal freak's book for once?

It seemed to take barely a few minutes before there was muttering in some old language that, in all honesty, Keichi couldn't get a word of. He knew WHAT it was, just couldn't speak it. Well, except for the swear words, but those didn't really count.

Though it was a minor annoyance, Keichi decided best to ignore it when something in her cloak moved. Surprised and immediately alert, Keichi perched precariously on the mattress, ready to run off or fight at a moments notice. There was more rustling of fabric and finally, the something in the cloak popped out, sidling around Lin's lithe form and stopping at her fingers to give them a good sniff.

"It's…. a… lizard?" Keichi cocked his head at the creature, noticing that it indeed looked like a small reptile… with wings? Not wanting to make it any more complicated that it already was, he sighed and rubbed his eyes. He needed to get back to his own bed, with its SOFT mattress, "soft" being the key word there. How did they expect people to sleep on those beds?

"Hey, lizard, leave her alone, she just got to sleep," Keichi muttered off, bored as he tapped one foot in the air. The response came in some kind of language, which once again, Keichi couldn't understand. It seemed to be a growing pattern.

"Can't understand a single word you just said, now leave 'er alone, lizard," he growled softly, trying to fall asleep once again but it wasn't working just yet. Mainly because, just as he began to relax, it spoke… in a language he could understand.

"I'm a dragon, not a lizard, and my mistress shouldn't fall asleep!" it cried out in a tiny, voice, speaking the language commonly used by nature, also called Sylvan (spelling, Sabs? I can't remember from D&D).

"Same thing, you're too small to be a dragon. And why shouldn't she fall asleep, O Scaly One of the Annoying Voice?"

Despite himself, he was now curious, pinning himself up on his elbows and glancing over at the spectacle of the small dragon, around the size of your average housecat, who was now tugging frantically on Lin's sleeve. Normally he'd laugh, but was rather wary of getting bitten by the scaly thing and decided, wisely, to keep his mouth shut, or at least keep the amusement to a soft snigger.

"Because when she falls asleep, bad things happen!" it whined shrilly, effectively tearing the shirt's sleeve, revealing something, though Keichi didn't look too hard. Giving up on the clothes, it resigned itself to chew on Lin's fingers.

"Hey… is that really smart? Aren't you buggers poisonous?" Keichi grumbled, the name of the little creature's species floating to the top of his mind before once more sinking below the surface. Psuedodragon, that's what he remembered them being called.

"She's immune," it shot back, before once more digging its tiny fangs into Lin's skin.

"Lovely, so would you mind explaining why I should wake her up?"

"Because, you dumb demon, if she stays asleep, WE'LL ALL DIE!"

"Demon!" Keichi growled darkly, "I'll have you know I am only half! HALF you hear me!" Though he didn't know why he made such a big deal out of it, neither did the dragon/lizard/thing. Honestly, Keichi sensed either half demon or full, so both were technically right but it really didn't matter.

"Do you not care about the fact that you might, I dunno, DIE!" it shrieked while Keichi, definitely not bugged by the impending death, wondered vaguely what gender it was and how one would find out.

"Obviously not, though would you mind telling me just HOW I might die?" Keichi rolled over on his side before sitting up and looking over at the spectacle.

"I CAN'T! I was sworn to secrecy!"

It didn't matter that he was going to die, according to the psuedodragon, but now that information was being withheld, he was upset. Striding over quickly to the bed that Lin was sleeping on, Keichi glared over at the dragon and glared.

"You're gonna tell me just what she's gonna do to kill me!"

"Or you'll do WHAT?"

"OR I'LL TEAR THOSE WINGS OFF!" Keichi snarled before leaning back, doing his best to calm himself. Once more running his hands over his hair, Keichi sighed and looked the small assassin over.

"I told you, you moron, I can't say anything because she made me promise that I wouldn't," it replied sharply.

Then there was a smell of smoke… it was acrid, worse that Keichi could have ever remembered…. But… it smelt familiar. Suddenly it hit him, that odor had been there before, Lin was struggling against the bonds to free herself and there was that same caustic scent. It didn't smell good and made his nose twitch all funny.

"What… is that…?" feeling that sinking sensation begin to creep at the corners of his mind he noticed the smoke was rising from that torn sleeve… and… under the… bandages… Hey, they looked kinda like Hiei's….

Oh.

Good.

God.

"We gotta wake her up!" Keichi looked, panicked, at the girl and then back to the dragon.

"WHAT HAVE I BEEN TELLING YOU!" it nearly screamed back at him as Keichi firmly shook the girl before giving up and slapping her across her well covered face. Seeing that, as usual, it didn't work he sighed, eyes darting to the smoke rapidly coming from the one arm.

"She has to be able to wake up!"

"You must be able to do SOMETHING! I can tell you have psychic energy!" the little dragon snapped, giving up on the biting and chewing to sidle up on the bed frame to get a better view of him

"It's not human! It doesn't work like that!" Even though he was currently debating the fact with the dragon, Keichi got an idea. There was no guarantee it would even work but it was at least worth a try. It worked once, whose to say it wouldn't do the same this time?

Undoing the hook and eye latches on the school uniform's jacket, he quickly shrugged it off and quickly peeled off the T-shirt and tank top underneath. In the blink of an eye he removed the remaining bandages and the small dragon could do nothing but stare. Keichi's poor torso had gone through the works as of late, it seemed, and the various bruises and the faint pink scar from the stab wound stood out painfully on his fading tan.

"What are you going to do?" the little pseudodragon asked, wary on just why the young man had stripped himself of all the clothing above his waist.

"Shaddup and let me focus," Keichi retorted, rubbing his fingers together and focusing every bit of his thought process on those digits, gently making them begin to glow when, in a sudden shake of the arm, the golden hue had spread all to his shoulder, and the pseudodragon's small eyes grew wide to notice that it could even see through the arm like a… spirit…?

"What are you planning to do with that?" it asked as Keichi walked over Lin's bedside and sighed, poising his hand above her forehead.

"Simple, if I completely, abeit temporarily, reduce my arm to nothing but energy I can reach insider her psyche…. I hope," those last two words weren't entirely reassuring, the dragon was now a bit more worried about something else.

"Perhaps you shouldn't enter through the forehead…" it ventured, it's wings twitching in worry.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Keichi responded quickly, bracing himself and suddenly shoving his spiritual hand right to her forehead.

This was one of those plans that, in essence, should have worked. If only Keichi had known just what was on Lin's forehead. Immediately he felt pain jolt up his entire arm and rocket back to its origin only to start the excruciating journey again in a never ending, relentless pattern. A scream escaped Lin's lips, filling the entire white room with the throaty cry as Keichi felt layers upon layers of mental barriers. At first he sent out gentle pulses of godly energy, and then slowly they became more forceful as each obstruction grew stronger. Now only vaguely aware of what was going on with his real body, Keichi had the hazy feeling of her body arching the unbearable throbs that he was sure his own body was feeling but he felt oddly disconnected when there it was… a cold hand that grasped onto his own mass of spiritual energy. Pulling on it with all his weight, he suddenly found himself back in that white room, flying backwards and slamming against that damn window. Groaning, he tried his hardest to move, but only managed to vaguely roll under his own bed before his mind became far too muddled and he teetered on the verge of passing out as his arm seemed to feel as though it was burning from the inside out.

Lin though sat stark upright, tearing all the cloth off her face and pulling her hair away from her eyes. Tears were openly racing down her face and blood was dribbling from under the bandana tied around her forehead, making her face feel vaguely sticky. Groaning as her head felt like it was going to split in half she looked around to see that the psuedodragon that Keichi called "Lizard" had somehow been knocked unconscious and was currently curled up against her side like, well, a cat.

"Ryu…" she muttered before looking around. Wasn't Keichi in the room? Getting off the bed she felt her feet hit something soft. Looking down she realized it was the jacket to Keichi's school uniform, bloody tear and all, and his two under shirts. What were they doing down there in the first place?

Looking around for Keichi her eyes fell upon a sight that made her feel… rather uneasy, to say the least. Droplets of blood left a trail on the floor to the window which had a rather large smear of blood slowly dripping down onto the floor below. Covering her mouth with her hand she felt… sick… it was just like before.

"Keichi?" she whispered, walking over to the window and glancing at her own pale reflection. Her hair was black, with one pure white bang and tipped in a deep cobalt and falling neatly around shoulders. One eye was hidden behind the said snowy lock but the other was staring at her own reflection, and it was a pure, icy blue. Looking off she bit her lip, the only thougt in her mind was that, without a doubt, she had just killed Keichi.

Tren: I'll leave it right there until the next chapter.

Aillas: That's just cruel, you know a lot of people like Keichi so why are you leaving him off as good as dead?

Tren: Cliff hanger.

Aillas: You… YOU'RE EVIL!

Tren: No, I'm just mean, but that's not the point. Don't worry dear readers, would I really kill Keichi off?

Aillas: Yes.

Tren: (Glare) Just ignore him.

Aillas: Well you're just being paranoid.

Tren: Yes, I am alone in my house right now and a murder happened nearby, so… I'm terrified actually, Also, the fact that I am a habitual paranoid doesn't help.

Aillas: So, we'll just move onto answering those reviews.

Tren: Once I get back my phone privileges and can go back online.

Aillas: Pre-cisely. So, we'll get on it.

-Vitanie Tora: YAY! You noticed the carefully placed Deja-vu! I'm… I'm so happy! (glomps)

-sugar high water uma: Blood, gore, and all that jazz! Btw, that line, belongs solely to Sabs. She'd kill me if I took credit for it.

-ShadeSpirit: Keichi does remember it, it's just that it was so scarring to his psyche his mind literally blocked it out. He gets it back later, don't worry. And YAY! Keichi loves you back!

-Sabs: Yes, I've given you your credit

-HieiFan666: Yes, I'm going to do a flashback on the next 30th sumthin' chapter. And Hiei's important. VERY important. You will see much Hiei with his vaguely changed personality (years will do that to people!)

Tren: ENJOY!

Aillas: And cheerio until the next chappy!


	30. Just another Day

Tren: BACK!

Aillas: We can tell.

Tren: And what a comeback it is!

Aillas: Hard to make a comeback when you haven't GONE anywhere.

Tren: Doesn't matter! I got bored and drew this cute little doll version of Keichi which'll be posted on my deviant art account, check it!

Aillas: Why would they want to?

Tren: But I'm all depressed because my parents said it's crap!

Aillas: Oh, did they step on your poor, itty bitty ego?

Tren: I mean, it's a bit different than my usual style, but… OUCH!

Aillas: It's alright, you know that most often, artists have to deal with some pretty evil critics.

Tren: Yeah, but none of them were related!

Aillas: Stop whining and get back to the story.

Tren: (pouts) Alright…. Though… I have one last thing to say…

Aillas: And that is?

Tren: For the last cliffhanger… DID YOU THINK KEICHI WOULD DIE THAT QUICKLY?

Aillas: Be kind….

Tren: Well, he's alive an kickin'… so enjoy!

Aillas: And sorry for her outburst… we lost her meds.

When Keichi opened his eyes again, he did the first thing any person does when they wake up. He sat up. Or at least, he sat up partially, as suddenly his forehead collided with the springs of the metal bed. Cussing it out darkly in a variety of languages, Keichi suddenly watched as the bed was lifted away from him and basically shoved away as though it was made of tin foil. Leaning over him was… Appoline. The new girl at his school. As usual, that white lock of hair covered over one eye revealing only one, which was the same icy blue hue as a glacier. Blood was dripping off her face and onto him as she stared at him in worry.

"Are you alright Keichi?" she asked, breathless as though in shock.

"I… I'm fine?" To be honest, Keichi was confused out of his mind. What was Appoline doing in the room with him? Didn't she know that Lin was evil and would probably kill her… What if she let Lin out of the room! Oh Gods, that would be just his luck! Wait… maybe this was just a dream… and he's actually back a school!

"Are you sure!" it sounded like a demand and made Keichi whimper. Wow, she could be shrill when she wanted.

"Yes… Appoline… why are you bleeding?" as he reached up to gently wipe it away he felt a sharp throb in his arm that made his entire body seize and a sharp yelp escape his lips. Guessing from the pain, Keichi realized that it wasn't just some dream.

"Hey… don't try to move it!" she nearly wailed, as though the injury was her own fault.

"It's fine… Appoline, what are you doing here?" as it slowly dawned on him he noticed that as she moved, the bang shifted ever so slightly to reveal a glint of… crimson.

"Good Gods…" Keichi groaned, dropping his head against the floor once more, wondering rather vaguely how he couldn't have realized it before. Of course, that reason was obvious. The two acting nothing alike.

"Keichi… let me heal that," she tried to reach over to his mangled arm before he jerked it away and was immediately off the floor and back on to the bed which she had moved like it was a mere toothpick.

"What the hell? You try to kill me, and now you're healing? Well, shove it! I'll let it heal on my own!" Pulling his arm closer to his body like an animal with a wounded paw, Appoline got the vague inclination of a fox raising it's hackles as his rather long K-9's were revealed, pearly white like the rest of his teeth.

"I was an idiot before, and naïve, I'll admit, but I won't get caught unaware this time!"

Not knowing what else to do, Appoline gave up, realizing that the last she wanted to do was to corner him and try and heal him. Anybody with half a brain knows to NEVER corner a Kistune. Sighing, she walked off over to her own bed and sat down forlornly on it as Keichi remained stoically staring off. Sighing, Appoline waited calmly until he fell asleep, which didn't take too long, considering how much pain she guessed he was in. As soon as his body slumped against the mattress in pure exhaustion, she got off the mattress quietly and gently stopped by his side, looking at him with a worried expression. She had done so much to him, it was amazing he could push his body THIS far. Just as she reached towards his body, she heard a voice.

'_Just great, you just HAD to be the macho idiot. You'll be lucky if you can use that arm like you used to!'_

It sounded like Keichi, but a tad bit more gentle, though she knew he was unconscious. Looking him over just to make sure, she was assured that, once more, he was fast asleep. Then there was his voice, once more, if a bit more eager.

'_**I DON'T CARE! SHE TRIED TO KILL US! AND YOU'RE GONNA TAKE HER HELP!**'_

For a second, Appoline didn't know exactly what was going on until it hit her. Just what DID Keichi do? More importantly, it hit her that she had been hearing Keichi's thoughts… and it seems his mind had roommates. Just how many, is what she was worried about.

_'She seemed genuinely upset about it. Why not give another chance?_' It was the first voice again. She could almost imagine Keichi looking worried, his eyebrows knitted together in an expression rarely seen on his pretty boy face.

'**_Again… She. Tried. To. Kill. Us.'_**

Appoline sighed, she understood his feelings, and realized he was, at least, justified in that thought process… but it hurt nonetheless. Assassin or not, she still had feelings. As she continued to heal his arm (and other places that she had injured), she heard the voices continue to argue. What worried her was not entirely the fact that she could hear his thoughts, but that there were three distinct personalities.

'_Really! You two are acting like you're kits!'_

Frowning, she tried to place the word until she realized it was the common name for young foxes. Odd that he would use that phrase, considering he was only half. Shaking it off as another weird quirk of her partner, she worked slowly down to his fingers, praying her energy would keep going and not die just yet.

'**YOU have no right to call us childish,'** it was the third voice, which was rather brash and abrasive.

'**_Yeah! You're the youngest!'_**

_'Both of you… be quiet! As far as I see it, we need to heal and only rest will get us there! SO… THAT MEANS YOU TWO BETTER SHUT UP!'_

Getting the vague feeling of a door slamming, he was suddenly quiet. There were no other noises besides his calm breathing that noted her of his journey into REM. Sighing, as she was rather grateful for the silence, she noticed his arm looked far better, if a bit sore and his fingers were now sporting odd star shaped scars on the tips and few thin, trailing marks that stopped before reaching his elbow. Sighing, she decided to work on the stab wound, which went clean through… though she noticed that there was some healing applied, it was just rather hurried. Surprising though that such a _bishounen _could take so much of a beating. Sighing, she wondered this out loud when then, their was a laugh.

Well, not really a laugh, it was evil, that was for sure, but it was not some cheesy laugh that bad guys use against super heroes before they are beaten gloriously within an inch of their cliché ridden life. No, this was something else. It was a quiet chuckle that seemed to proclaim that you had no chance of surviving but it was cute that you were trying. It gave her chills and then, it spoke. Like the other voices that seemed to frequent Keichi's head, it spoke in her head.

'Hm… and who might you be? Healing the one you nearly killed? How quaint,' it murmured quietly with all the class of a young lord in London. Not wanting to respond, Appoline kept her mouth shut as she waited for it to give up on her. 'Not going to respond? I like it when people give up a fight…'

"Just who are you?" though she was trying to keep her calm, there was something about this voice. It was dark, and surprisingly warm. As comforting as hot chocolate on a winter's day, but a sinister edge gave it the feeling of a recently sharpened knife.

'Who am I? I am that boy you are trying to heal…' it purred, as she could imagine if this voice had a body, a slow sneer would be curling up on its lips.

"YOU are not Keichi," she quipped, trying to ignore it once more as she tried to heal the rest of his body, the stomach wound nothing more than a faint pink scar.

'Oh contraire, I am Keichi, just as that other side of you is just as much of your own personality as this more… docile side,' at this, Appoline flinched, which made it laugh a bit more. 'You see, I've been in this poor teen's mind the longest… thanks to that mother of his.'

"YOU are not Keichi," though she didn't know why, she felt herself getting defensive, as though this voice was insulting both of them.

'You keep repeating yourself, darling. It makes little sense and is quite incommodious,' the voice drawled, as though he was bored but there was a quiet excitement like a predator stalking its prey.

"Please…just leave me alone," she whispered, desperate for the voice to leave for once.

'Am I not wanted? How rude,' again, it gave that dark chuckle. 'And after I've gone through so much to talk to you!"

"Leave! You are not Keichi, you do not belong," slowly, Appoline's voice was growing more forceful as she became steadily more annoyed.

'I could just… take over this poor boy… talk to you face to face…'

"Whoever you are, just leave!"

'Fine… I'll see you around, darling,' it seemed to hiss off the last word.

"If you do, it'll be fatal," Appoline warned, her more abrasive personality coming out as she pulled her hands away from Keichi's newly healed body.

'Yes. For you.'

Just as sudden as it arrived, the voice was gone, leaving Appoline alone once more as she moved back over to her own bed and sighed. She had no clue what was going on , or for that matter just why Keichi had, apparently, four very different voices taking residence in his mind but it worried her. Well, not so much that was borderline schizophrenic but that he had that ONE voice. That's what slowly ate away at her mind as the room grew darker as night approached and she could tell Keichi had been awake for a while now, though the fact that he wasn't saying anything was surprising. Then, quietly his voice came.

"Appoline… why did you steal that item?"

Chewing on her lip, she debated on how to best answer that question. Sighing, she knew she might as well answer as she looked off, resting her chin on her knees with a forlorn expression on her small, heart shaped face.

"To save my mother. She's sick."

Again, there was silence in the room as the remaining dim lighting sent long shadows race across the floor giving an eerie ambiance that was in no way improved with the thick, heavy silence that permeated between them like a thick fog.

"I… I'm sorry…"

Keichi's voice drifted over to her, small and insecure like a child's.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You didn't cause it."

A heavy sigh made Appoline's shoulders rise and fall before settling back to their hunched over pose as she stared out at the Reikai nightscape through the window. Willing her tears to stay where they were she waiting once more, feeling like they were worlds apart instead of a few yards.

"Yeah… I guess not…"

The silence that followed was tense before it was Appoline who asked the question this time, curious as she slowly looked over at him. He was a small silhouette, the light making his normally tan skin seem rather pale, like a sheen of silver had been washed over him, his eyes staring ahead, that gold eye glinting and reflecting the light like a cat's.

"Keichi… why do you hate silence?"

There was a short, derisive laugh before the answer came, the words dripping with contempt.

"I thought you did research on me. Why do you want to ask if you know the answer?"

Flinching, she knew that she deserved that response as she sighed again and looking away from both him and window to an empty, blank wall.

"All I could find out was that you were afraid of it… I couldn't find out why."

Again, there was a sigh though it wasn't from Appoline this time. Looking over at her once partner, she felt something rather like pity to him. For once she could tell he was… serious or at least gloomy. When his words came out, they were soft and sad.

"It's not entirely the silence… it's just… when I was younger, I was always ignored. It was always… quiet where I was… I remember that much. It hurt, because that was my own mother who acted like I wasn't there. And when I'm alone and it's quiet, I think… maybe… maybe someone's forgotten I'm here. Maybe everybody who's ever said they cared realized I'm not worth it."

There was such bitterness to his voice, a world weary exhaustion that for once made Appoline feel bad for him as his continued.

"It's not so much the silence… but the reason for the silence, I guess you could say. That's what gets to me. I've been forgotten before… I don't want it to happen again. My entire life is just some mistake, and though it may sound selfish, the only reason why I am still alive is to prove to everybody who ignored or shunned me that my life is worth something."

It was there he stopped, realizing that he had probably been babbling on for far too long and had just spilled part of his rather hidden true feelings to her. Looking off he sighed, before settling back onto the bed.

"Well… I'm exhausted. G'night."

With that, their conversation died. When Keichi awoke in the morning, Appoline was gone. Instead, Koenma was waiting for him, sitting on the bed, looking at him with a startlingly serious expression on his boyish face.

"What the HELL, Koenma! YOU are NOT what I want to wake up to in the morning!" Keichi cried out, moving away quickly from the junior judge of the dead. "DAMMIT! You're freakin' me out!"

"Keichi, calm yourself. Appoline has been sent to help her mother."

Due to the rather serious and sudden situation, Koenma looked deathly somber, in no way fazed by Keichi's antics. As it hit Keichi just what their conversation was earlier, he suddenly stopped his freak out of the rude awakening and just looked at Koenma, shock on his face.

"What….? Is she… going to be alright?"

Not willing to answer, Koenma just shook his head.

"Though I hate to do this… Keichi, I need to ask you for a favor. Nakia is destined to die, so my hands are tied, and for that matter anybody employed to me," he didn't need to finish as Keichi narrowed his eyes at the godling, thankful that he at least looked like a teenager.

"So you want to send someone who doesn't work for you… and you think I'm your man?" leaning back against the wall with a bored expression, Keichi sighed. "I can't heal, Koenma, you should know this. I also can't bring people back from the dead. I might be the 'Comeback Kid', but trust me, I had help."

"No… Nakia's body doesn't accept human or demon energy, but Godly is a different matter. And I don't need you to heal her, just… lend energy. You're rather talented at that," Koenma replied, nodding his head to the young half demon in front of him.

"Koenma…" Keichi growled, not in any way excited that he was being played so easily.

"Keichi. There's a portal outside that door," he pointed to the door, which was, sure enough, cracked open. "This is your chance to redeem yourself."

Thinking it over for a second, those voices raging in his head (all except that creepy one) he finally sighed and got up.

"No catches?"

"Nope. You do this, you're off. All you have to do is serve some time with the Spirit Detectives. Same as your father. You can go home right after this. An act of good faith, you could say."

Before Koenma could blink Keichi was out the door and through that portal, finding himself in the corner of a room of a hospital. He couldn't mistake that smell of medicine and antibacterial soap. There in the bed was a woman who was so pale with hair so white Keichi could have sworn that she was albino but knew differently. She was Nakia, Hiei's wife and Appoline's mother. Normally rather beautiful, she looked thin, almost wasted, as though her body was dying before her soul was ready to leave. Standing near the bed was Appoline, looking grim while holding that sword, the Sword of Destruction.

"What exactly are you planning to do with that?" Keichi asked, timidly. If the world was going to end, why start with your mum?

"What are you doing here!" she spun around to stare at him with shocked, wide rimmed eyes.

"Answer my question first!" Keichi shot back, rather like a child.

"It's a double edged sword. One side destroys and kills, the other creates and gives life. I'm going to use it to save her… now answer my question."

"I'm here to help. However… HOW I'm supposed to do that is still out of my area of perception," Keichi replied, standing there, arms crossed over his chest as he watched her cut her palm open and wipe the blood over the clear side of the sword, muttering some curse in an archaic language he didn't understand. Energy started to swirl around her and the blade and suddenly it hit him. It was like the Mirror of Forlorn Hope… and he was willing to bet that the price would be the same. Suddenly it hit him just what Koenma meant.

"Appoline!" he cried out, running over to break off her grasp on her mother's hand, stopping the energy flow from the girl, the mother and the sword.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Not willing to respond he held onto her hand tightly, his other grasping around Nakia's wasted wrist. Muttering the only spell he knew, the Godly Tongue flowed elegantly off his lips as he pulled gently through Appoline, a process that made her shiver, and slowly rushed the swords energy through his own and then promptly into Nakia. Though he was completely unaware, Appoline watched as the tribal bands around his wrists began to spread up his arms, disappearing under his shirt, and then reappearing at his exposed skin of neck and face. Soon his entire body was covered; at least, that's what she could assume.

Neither knew how long this continued until finally, the sword was finished with it work and both collapsed. Appoline managed to make it to one of the chairs in the room before her body shut down in exhaustion and she fell into a deep sleep, even that hideous Dragon of the Darkness Flame refused to make an impromptu appearance. As for Keichi, he was crumpled near the side of the bed, his body having simply caved under his rather slight weight as the tribal markings slowly receded.

Oddly, he was the first to wake up, his eyes flickering open like a flame threatening to die. First thing he noticed was that he was on the floor. Moving ever so slightly to get onto his hands and knees he used the bed to stand before seeing Hiei was in the room, Appoline resting against him, her head in his lap.

"Hiei… oh god… how long was I out?" His knees shaking in warning, Keichi decided wisely not to let go of the bed's railings just yet.

"Only two hours since I arrived."

"How is…" Keichi turned around to see that Nakia was still asleep, though it looked peaceful and her body had that healthy, warm fullness to it that reminded him that she was, indeed, alive.

"She'll survive. Good job, Kid," Hiei just shook his head as Keichi laughed.

"Dang… good deeds are… tiring. Hey… I have a home to get back to…" Keichi paused and looked oddly satisfied at this fact. After wandering for so long, to actually have a home, it was gratifying to have a home for once. "When will she wake up?'

Hiei just shrugged, stroking Appoline's hair before he looked back to see a Casablanca Lily.

"Just give it to Appoline. Not romantic or anything… it's just… she'll get it, alright?" Before Hiei could say anything else Keichi was at he door, only stopping long enough to barely look over his shoulder. "I'm… glad I could do something for you Hiei…"

With that, Keichi was gone, leaving only the lingering scent of roses that plagued both him and his father.

It was dawn when Keichi walked out onto Japan's street. The sky was a brilliant orange with red hues and the beginnings of a pale blue creeping behind him. Everybody was still asleep as he made his way silently down the streets, his jacket and oxford shirt draped over one arm, his torso only covered by favorite vintage rocker t-shirt he had salvaged from a hole-in-the-wall boutique in Harajuku. Guess there was a happy ending… sorta. He hoped Appoline would get off easy… after all, he did…

Sure, he had to help the Rekai Tentai, but how much work could that be?

Before he knew it, he was outside the gate to the garden outside his house. Sighing, he clicked it open, went to the door and saw his father was waiting for him.

"Oh… hello there, dad. I got off… just gotta serve some time with the detectives," Keichi explained, tossing his excess clothing to the side over his school's backpack, suddenly aware that school had ended and he wasn't there.

"Good. As for you… you got caught."

"No… I turned myself in," Keichi corrected, holding up a finger to make his point.

"Doesn't matter. That won't happen anymore. Starting tomorrow, you're going to train. Get some bed and get some rest," Kurama patted his son on the shoulder before sending him up to his room to rest.

Collapsing onto his bed, Keichi looked up at the ceiling and just laughed. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Well, just another day for Suekeichi Katakana Minamino. Sighing, he decided he might as well relax while he could. After all, life was just about to get more interesting.

-Tren: There, a happy ending.

Aillas: But this story isn't over!

Tren: Nope, it isn't.

Aillas: You mean ending of this rather long story plot?

Tren: Exactly. 30 chapters to recruit, steal and item and deal with the consequences. Good God.

Aillas: What are you gonna do now?

Tren: Work on the next chapter for this story.

Aillas: Good.

Tren: Which, is a flash back.

Aillas: Of what?

Tren: Keichi when he first met his father and how Hiei got involved.

Aillas: Good job.

Tren: So, I hope you'll all enjoy it.

Aillas: And after THAT is finished, we'll move onto the next story plot. Their summer vacation.

Tren: Where Keichi gets into more life threatening trouble.

Aillas: For a good reason this time.

Tren: Though should we eventually do more volumes of this story or just keep it going in this one story. Does that make sense? It's up to you.

Aillas: Alright, reviewer responses:

-ShadeSpirit: No… take a deep breath. Keichi's still alive! (hands you paper bag) You're happy about the psuedodragon? SWEET!

-Sugar high water uma: I'm evil! Probably.. Keichi got hit with the power of the Jagan and the dragon of the darkness flame. Mr. Lizard got into the room because he was hidden in Lin's cloak. Thanks for the wrist guards and my room is back to normal! YAY!

-Paksennarion: Yes, Lin had the Jagan. Lin's appearance changed because she returned back to her Appoline's personality.

-Vitanie Tora: You are not he only one to agree with Aillas. For good reason, but if I give cliff hangers, it makes you eager for the next chapter, ne? Hiei was in this chapter, albeit quickly, though the next flash back chapters, he's basically the main character, then there's Keichi and depressed Kurama. Soo… woot. Update fast enough?

Tren: Well, that's it?

Aillas: Yes, HieiFan666 is in Ireland.

Tren: Lucky.

Aillas: So, true believers… (Stan Lee, don't sue us!)

Tren: Cheerio until the next chapter!


	31. Bad Day

Tren: Wow… chapter 31. Good god.

Aillas: You keep saying that.

Tren: Yeah… I do.

Aillas: I'm pretty sure God is getting bored with you…

Tren: Nah, just my grandma.

Aillas: Oh, THAT one.

Tren: Yeah. Takin' God's name in vain… just another one of my pastimes.

Aillas: Among OTHER things (points to large paper star collection)

Tren: Heheh… (rubs back of head)

Aillas: How many of those do you have?

Tren: Depends, total or how many in each canister or located in various other places.

Aillas: Total.

Tren: Um… over 3000?

Aillas: This is a sign that you need a life!

Tren: I DO have a life! (points to self proudly)

Aillas: Really?

Tren: Yes. I downloaded one.

Aillas: (slaps hand to face) I'm gonna kill her.

Tren: You keep saying that… but you never act on it!

Aillas: (ignoring Tren) Actually, this chapter takes place 10 years after Keichi birth on June 12 (insert year in the future here) and Hiei and Kurama are currently attending  
Oxford University in London and about to graduate. Finals are coming close and Hiei's personality is a bit more different than you remember.

Tren: (jumps into conversation without skipping a beat) To those of you crying out "OOC!" I say that Hiei is older, married with two kids and has been forced to play babysitter to a depressed previously suicidal Kurama, now just homicidal. So, his personality has had to dramatically adjust to a rather f'ed up world.

Aillas: Complain if you must.

Tren: But try to understand it from Sab's and I's POV

Aillas: Thank you. So… enjoy….

It was a bad day for Hiei. It definitely not the worst day of his life, but the trivial annoyances were more than enough to wear away at his remaining patience. This dire day started with the fact that he had left his window open in a futile effort to get rid of the stuffy air of their dorm but had forgotten to close the door. As a result, the textbooks under the said window were now ruined as the paper had the horrible habit of mucking together and the ink had run. Cheap pieces of rubbish. As soon as he had informed his teachers, he was promptly told that they had no spare copies and he'd have to order them from some website. After nearly failing a test (in history non-the-less) he was beginning to feel a bit frustrated.

As soon as class was let out he headed out on London's streets to stop by the grocery store, aware that earlier that morning his depressed roommate had eaten the last edible morsels in the fridge. While there, the cashier had politely asked him where his parents were and an old lady promptly rear-ended him with her grocery cart before inching off to her official destination. Sadly, this act had done it's damage, leaving the milk bottle shattered and the eggs scattered across the pavement.

After one more excursion to the store, Hiei walked out carefully this time and made his way back to the dorm, which was only a few blocks away. While walking he was confronted with the rather odd sight of a paper boy covered only in his hat, running hurriedly down the dank streets of England. While this proved to be only vaguely amusing, though it did get him to wondering just what events had transpired to put the hapless child in the rather exposed predicament.

Making his way slowly up the stairs, hoping that his friend Kurama would be in a vaguely better mood… of course, these days that meant he hadn't killed someone lately and spoke any words that did not classify as monosyllabic. As he reached their door his eyes narrowed. It was just barely a crack open, but it was enough. Kurama never left it open, and usually kept it locked at all times to keep out… well… everybody. Walking over while hefting both bags onto one of his hips he stared at the handle.

Scratches made a small web around the keyhole and for what was definitely not the first time that day, Hiei swore. Not only had today been frustrating and trivial, but it appeared he had just been broken into. That was it… whatever was on the other side of his door was as good as dead. Nudging it quietly with his left foot he made his way as silent as ever into the small kitchen and placed the large paper bags on the counter. As he looked around, he noticed that, curiously enough, nothing was stolen. What kind of burglar broke in and didn't steal? Not only was this aggravating, having your dorm broken into, but he had the miserable luck to get a dumb thief.

Then, he heard it. The unmistakable background music of a videogame. Slipping out of the kitchen and into the commons room area, he looked over to see that, sure enough, the T.V was on and a video game was currently being played out on the screen.

Just his luck. He didn't just get a burglar with bricks for brains, but one with ADD, too.

Leaning over the side of couch, he took a quick glance over who exactly broke into his house. The first thing he saw was dark brown hair, nearly black, in thick dreadlocks falling roughly to the person's waist and pulled back from the nape of its neck with a strip of fraying cloth. Thin, deeply tanned hands were clutching the controller as Hiei watched the screen and waited until the child made a mistake.

"You should have turned left."

The reaction was instantaneous. Before he could blink the thief was across the room, its body pressed up against the wall, terrified. Hiei got a good look at the intruder. It was male, though even that was questionable, and only a child, barely past the age of ten. This was depressing; even though this was the worst day in a long while, he couldn't take it out on a child. The kid was dressed in a pair of too large trousers and rough cotton tunic, both a rather dingy cream color, though Hiei guessed they might have once been white.

"Please don't 'urt me! I'll leave!" he cried out, his voice quivering in terror and each word laced in a thick British accent.

"I won't, just get off the walls," Hiei motioned for the child to keep his grimy hands off the white walls, but the damage had been done.

"I swear, I didn't steal anything! I just needed some place to hide!" flicking his crimson eyes over his unexpected visitor and noticing that something seemed off about him. Perhaps it was his eyes. True, they were both a bright, glassy emerald, but for an instant he could have sworn he had seen a different color. Gold, perhaps? It was an odd combination and he had only seen one person with them. Of course, last time he saw THAT young boy he was barely five years old and running away from his mother. Could it really be that he had found his way to ningenkai?

"Bath. Now." That was all Hiei said as he eyed the kid's filthy mop of hair and dark brown skin, guessing that the colors might not be all the natural.

"I promise… uh…" the child stopped, suddenly aware of just what the person in front of him had said. "What?"

"Bath. Are you deaf?"  
"No… but why are you saying 'bath'?"

"You're filthy. And that filth is spreading to my walls and…" Hiei eyed the kid's bare feet which were nearly black, "…floors. Go take a bath, I'll leave some clothing out for you. Go. Now."

Deciding rather wisely not to try and go against this person, the child looked at the door at which Hiei was pointing to and walked over rather quickly, opening the door to see a sparkling clean bathroom. There was a shower tucked away into one of the corners. Spotting a small washcloth, the child grabbed one and began to shower, washing away layers upon layers of dirt and finally cleaning that hair.

Now, as anybody who has had dreadlocks might know, it's rather hard to clean them. This little life lesson was quickly learned by the child as he tried, to no avail, to get the locks to return to their normal state, un-matted.

Meanwhile, Hiei was putting away groceries and wondering vaguely what had happened to his life. Wasn't there a time he was feared? Who could be scared of some guy putting away groceries and being nice to some kid who broke into his dorm? Sighing, he opened the fridge to slam it closed only seconds later. Disturbed, he vowed to buy a new fridge (or call the hazmat team) and decided, wisely, to instead start on a dinner, mainly to make sure some of the more perishable food wouldn't go bad.

After a while he dug out some of his less worn clothing and folded it neatly with two fluffy towels, leaving them on the bathroom's counter for the kid. Heading back, he started on a large pot of pasta. By the time he was pretty much done, there was a slight knock. Looking over to the entryway for the kitchen, Hiei noticed that the kid looked a lot more, well, different, clean.

Skinny, his arms were actually smaller than his wrists and elbows and were cross over the chest, which the shirt hung limply over. Hiei could guess that his torso was just as emaciated as the rest of him. His face was vaguely gaunt and his skin was a pale cream, which made Hiei feel vaguely sickened that he child's tan skin was attributed only to dirt. The kid's hair was only maybe three inches long, as he had cut off the dreds to get his hair completely clean. Instead of the black it once was, it now shone a bright auburn with brilliant ruby streaks that stood out harshly in the artificial light of the kitchen. Staring out under the rather feathery mess of hair were those green eyes… though again Hiei got the unsettling feeling that something was wrong. He could have sworn he had seen gold for an instant.

"There, I'm clean... though might I ask just why you are doing this?" the child scratched his freshly washed hair and sighed right after his question.

"You were dirty and making a mess of my dorm. Want something to eat?"

Staring dumbly, the child didn't really know what to say. This rather small man seemed, well, familiar, but he couldn't guess from where. Of course, A LOT of things felt that way, but this was oddly strong.

"Are you going to kill me or what?" he demanded, taking a stand in his frail little body.

"There was a time when that answer would be yes… but I let my roommate deal with that. Now you haven't answered my question. Are you hungry?" Hiei pointed the cooking spoon at the kid and sighed, noticing that, although the child may be small, he definitely looked confident enough to fight.

"I'm not hungry, not even a mite," though this was the kid's answer, his own body belied his words as his stomach growled hungrily, like a rather angry animal.

"You words and actions don't match. Here."

A plate was handed to him, piled with spaghetti and a thick marinara, the sweet aroma drifting gently to the child, making him long to eat it all the more. Before Hiei could turn around to check on the kid, the plate was empty and the child was inexplicably holding fork. Guessing that he had swiped it off the counter he looked at the kid.

"Good?"

"Yes… could I have some more?"

Feeling peculiarly like that fat dude in Oliver Twist, Hiei served him another helping and waiting until the child was finished eating (as he had proclaimed that himself) before taking the plate and asking questions.

"What's your name," Hiei started with casually, curious on just who had stumbled into his dorm.

"Suekeichi Katakana Minamino," he replied then sighed, "But everybody just shortens it to Keichi. I was never good at pronouncing S's."

Hiei froze upon the name then looked carefully at the kid named Keichi. Could it really be that child? He had been missing for four years… where could he have been? Deciding that question was the next one he wanted answered, Hiei went back to work and asked the question as nonchalant as possible.

"Where have you been?"

"Makai… I've been just trying to get by," the kid replied, "Well… in the Thieves' Guild," Keichi admitted, crossing his arms over the table and resting his head against them.

"Why did you leave?"

"I got kicked out."

"Don't they normally kill people they kick out?"

He really didn't know why he was asking, but it seemed like the sort of thing you'd say in a conversation… sort of.

"Yeah… but I guess I wasn't worth it. Makes sense… I botched my job," Keichi muttered, staring at his hands which were stretched out in front of him, his chin cradled between his arms.

"Why did you do that?"

"When I got there… it was fine, I got a sensei to teach me an' all… But as I started to steal more often, I got better… and worse. At first it was a challenge, something fun… a game, then it became work. They started comparing me to Yoko Kurama… and I can't live up to that. Soon stealing became something I'd dread to do because I'd get the same response. You're brilliant, best student we've had in a while… but Yoko would have…." The kid stopped and sighed, turning one arm over to stare at the brand inside his arm before wrinkling his nose and closing his eyes. "You got a name, mister?"

"Hm… Hiei."

"Oh… sounds familiar… then again, everything does," Keichi muttered.

"What do your eyes normally look like?" Hiei asked suddenly, finishing his work and sitting across from Keichi. "They aren't normally both green, are they?"

"No… but I don't want to… they're not normal," Keichi replied sullenly, glaring off before he heard an odd sort of quiet chuckle from Hiei.

"Normal? Have you forgotten who you are speaking to?"

True enough, Keichi remembered that the small, rather young looking man, had crimson eyes.

"It's just…." Though he was protesting, when he opened his eyes again, they looked different. One was still that green, the pupils unmoving and unchanging in their size, which the other eyes was a cold, glinting gold, the pupil contracted to a mere slit to ward off the harsh light of the room.

"That's better, there's a bed over at the end of that hallway. Go get some rest." Hiei motioned to the door of said room before getting up, "If you see my roommate… don't talk to him, alright?"

Though Keichi didn't know why, he got up and went to that room, suddenly aware of just how exhausted he was. Meanwhile, Hiei sighed. He remembered the child far differently than he was now. Of course, that was before everything went wrong. No sooner had Keichi closed the door, the front door swung open and in sulked his roommate.

Tall and slender, his red hair was cropped strictly to his chin, bangs hiding his eyes, though Hiei knew they were a bright, glassy emerald, rather like Keichi's. An apathetic expression was sported on his face and his willowy form was covered in a pair of baggy slacks and a wrinkled oxford shirt. Oh how they mighty had fallen. And all over a girl.

"Welcome back, Kurama," Hiei muttered, not exactly happy to see his roommate.

"…" there was no response, only an awkward silence as he briskly disappeared back into his room and resumed something, though Hiei had to guess studying or brooding. Those seemed to be his biggest pastimes.

Just how had this happened? The child that he had basically raised in stead of a real father, or for that fact a loving mother, had stumbled upon his dorm… and even though the child's real father was only rooms away, it didn't matter. Either way, the kid was in store for a rough childhood. Bitter about this, as it reminded him of his own, Hiei sat there at that counter for a long while as the sun set.

Just why did this always have to happen?

-Tren: Alright, so here's the skinny.

Aillas: (bangs head against wall) More. Bad. Slang.

Tren: You guys want more of this storyline?

Aillas: Please let us know.

Tren: And Sabs is leaving me… and I will have band camp again soon.

Aillas: Which means you'll all get to hear the complaints from her about it.

Tren: So please, review.

Aillas: And speaking of reviews, let's answer those reviewers:

-sugar high water uma: Yeah, for all the people hearing voices in their heads… you are not alone. See, Keichi just like all ya'll!

-Sabs: Let me start off with this. You suck. You bite. I'm gonna kill you. You know why, considering you abandoned me for a video game. As if leaving for a week wasn't enough. I'm gonna rant in the next chapter. Until then, let me say this: Who cares about that spelling, it's close enough. I'm just upset… I'll deal with it over the break while writing angry chapters in response. You. Suck.

-Paksennarion: Yeah… oddly, Keichi IS the main character… So yes, have a few holes been filled in or have I only made more? You will have to wait forever for Lin's flashbacks… and they're too graphic so they'll be posted off on a different story line… And that weird voice was indeed the Keichi that nearly killed Samui.

-Vitanie Tora: Yes, Déjà vu! I really do love how history repeats, though the kids aren't entirely their parents so their history crossovers are definitely going to be different.

Tren: Alright. Have fun.

Aillas: While Tren goes and vents all her anger at Sabs.

Tren: You'll find out why next chapter… damn her (storms off)

Aillas: (sighs) until next time…. Cheerio. Tren! PLEASE DON'T TAKE OUT YOUR ANGER ON INNOCENT BYSTANDERS!


	32. Breakin' the Camel's Back

Tren: Let me just start with this. I'm gonna kills Sabs.

Aillas: (sighs) What did she do now?

Tren: She's leaving with her family for a week, correct?

Aillas: That's not really a question… but correct…

Tren: Meanwhile, my aunt, uncle and cousin are here, so I can't talk to her for long.

Aillas: I get it.

Tren: So what does she do?… leave me. For WHAT!

Aillas: (Bored) I dunno… what?

Tren: A video game. And then she acts all sorry.

Aillas: What's wrong with that?

Tren: BUT SHE WASN'T SORRY!

Aillas: Maybe she was…

Tren: (grabs Aillas by neck) SHUT UP! I'm holed up in my room and gonna be alone for a week, OVER a week… I have all the right to be pissed.

Aillas: (choking) can… we… just get… on with… the…………………story……?

Hiei knew it was a bad idea from the start. He knew the moment he set eyes on her. It was just one of those bad feelings. A sinking in the pit of your stomach. She was bad news. Of course, Kurama didn't see it that way. In his eyes, she could to no wrong. She was stunning, the epitome of beauty. He was smitten from day one. It was cute at first, a few stolen glances, a demure brush of the fingers upon another's wrist. Longing eyes across the table. Afterwards, no one really knew where it began, but sure enough, those two were in love. Then, of all the rotten luck, she died.

What happened afterwards? Kurama fell into a pit of despair, or some other nasty euphemism. At first is was that suicidal phase, the worst of any. Without Her his life wasn't worth living. Nasty enough, but it could be handled… they just had to watch him every second of every minute. Really, nothing more than time consuming. Then it switched and he just became intent to make everybody else's life just as miserable. In truth, the Kurama that the Reikai Tentai had once known had pretty much died along with Her. Now, suddenly, this depressed version was standing in the living room, late at night, staring at some child who was perched fearfully on the couch, its tiny hands grasping the rounded armrest so hard the cloth was beginning to bunch.

They had had a run-in like this before, though now they were alone. Hiei was gone, though no one knew exactly where to, but then again, it WAS Hiei, so they weren't exactly in a rush to find out. Last time though, Keichi had remained silent… but it changed this time as Kurama turned around to leave, ignoring the child as usual. Of course, what he didn't bargain on was the child's reaction. Just as he was poised to leave the room there came the voice.

"Is that all you do! Mope and feel sorry for yourself?"

Turning around rather slowly, he glared at the ten year old. The child was currently standing now, his large green eyes glaring though one seemed to hint it was instead gold. Though he was scared of the man in front of him, it didn't show. Instead he chose to stand there, his hands defiantly shoved into the pockets of his pants, his slender chin jutted out as if to make his point.

"I do not 'feel' sorry for myself, as you put it child, so I advise you keep your mouth shut," was Kurama's sharp reply as he turned to fully face the kid.

"I…" Keichi faltered before picking up where he had dropped it, "I meant exactly what I said. You don't call this feeling sorry for yourself! You're acting like a living specter. I've seen ghosts more alive than you!"

"You would not be so happy if you had my life," Kurama shot back, thinking of how he could get the child to shut up. Why had Hiei even taken in this… pet?

"I may not know what your life was like, but I refuse to feel sorry for you! Let me guess what happened to you. You lost someone." There was a sneer forming on the small child's lips, making him appear rather smug.

"Shut up." Kurama managed to spit out from between clenched teeth.

"She must have been important… let me guess… you girlfriend?" there a twitch which made Keichi chuckle slightly, "Looks like I'm right. You're girlfriend kicked the bucket… probably to save you too…" a muscle in Kurama's jaw jumped. "How sad that she…" the kid looked off, giving a little longing sigh before turning his gaze back upon the red head who for once was taken aback. Both of the eyes were now a glinting gold, the pupils mere paper thin slits, "How sad that she wasted her life on a pathetic creature such as yourself. Too bad she… Died. In. Vain."

Before he could blink, Kurama was on him, holding him well off the floor, one hand clenched around his neck, fingers starting to bruise the pale skin beneath. Fingers grasping at the man's hand, Keichi did his best to struggle for air, still glaring vehemently at Kurama, who returned the expression tenfold.

"You have no right to speak of such things. She meant more to me than life… so what does that mean now that she is gone! You will cease talking or I will take the annoying voice box for you."

"So… what? You going to… ahk…" the kid gasped for air before continuing, "… kill me! Just for… debasing her… ghk.. memory! Is it… really that… fra…gile…?" Keichi's eyes dimmed, one returned green, though the other became a dull gold. "Is… it… so impor…tant… you… have… to… kill me!" his breathing was becoming labored as his vision began to blur, the lack of oxygen making his body feel oddly light as those fingers continued to clench harder by the second.

"You have no right to lecture me, child," Kurama growled, staring the young Keichi down before letting go of his neck and walking off quickly back to his room, leaving the child struggling for consciousness on the floor…

A day later, when Hiei came home, Kurama was out to class and Keichi was sitting on the couch, a blanket pulled up around his body, revealing only his face, despite the extreme, and definitely rare, heat wave that was flooding England. Of course, considering where they were living, the heat was nothing, especially considering Hiei used to live in Japan, or even worse, Makai.

"Kid… WHAT are you doing wrapped up like that!" Hiei moaned, dropping his messenger bag on the floor and sitting down next to Keichi, who looked over and replied in a rather throaty, scratchy voice.

"No reason…"

"Really? You cheeks are even flushed," he added nonchalantly, looking over at Keichi with a bemused expression.

"Tends to happen when you're covered in blankets," Keichi grumbled back, wishing that the small demon next to him would just leave him be. Sadly, it seemed his luck was beginning to change for the worse.

"Then take them off," Hiei replied, getting a bit annoyed and guessing that there was probably some underlying reasons for that damnable blanket. Also, just looking at the kid made him feel hot and irritable… not that he ever really felt hot to begin with.

"No."

Before Keichi could blink, the cloth was whipped away to fall down pointlessly around the couches seat cushions. Hiei scanned over the child to see the reason for the blanket, and his crimson eyes fell onto his neck. Dark bruises marred the pale skin, vaguely in the shape of a hand, small red streaks marked where blood vessels had popped.

"What in the Hell happened to you?" he asked, though he could already guess the answer.

"Nothing … I was just careless," Keichi replied defensively, not wanting to tell his meal ticket that he had upset the room mate.

"Don't lie, it's a nasty habit," Hiei muttered, looking off. He knew the handiwork, so to speak. Though he had no clue what the child had done to piss Kurama off, he could see the result. "Clean yourself up, there's a first aid kit in the bathroom. Then I want to you stay in your room, I'm going to have a talk with Suiichi."

Decided it was better to listen to Hiei, Keichi wisely ran off to the bathroom. Once inside he dug out the first aid kit from one of the drawers and sighed. He hoped he wouldn't get kicked out for this, though he wasn't entirely sure if he'd back down if he found himself in the situation again. There was something so familiar about that red haired man, if only Hiei would tell him his name. Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts he pulled out the bandages and found a cool salve. Perhaps it would help to remove the broken blood vessels….

By the time Keichi had wandered off to sleep, Hiei was past frustration and was near anger at Kurama. Though he didn't know what the child had done, he wasn't one for killing those who can't fight back. There really wasn't any fun in it, or honor for that matter. Kurama should have known this. There was a sound at the door, a key being slid into a lock, and then the handle being turned. Silently, Kurama entered, removing his shoes and dropping his book bag near the entry way table. He might have made it to his room without further trouble, but heard his name.

"Suiichi," Hiei's voice held a warning tone, almost as though daring him to ignore the call. Decided that a fight with Hiei might cool his jets about that kid, Kurama walked into the living room area, an odd smile spreading across his face.

"What is it, Hiei?" he asked almost innocently, though the hate that burned behind his eyes belied his true intentions.

"Why did you harm Keichi?" Hiei asked, not looking at Kurama, his eyes fixed instead on the book in his lap, though he had been on that page for an hour straight and still hadn't gotten past the first sentence.

"It annoyed me," the reply was simple, but made Hiei twitch.

"What gives you the right to call him an 'it'?"

"Because it is nothing, simply a pathetic pet you've dragged home, and I want it gone," Kurama spat out the last words, pointing over to the door, behind which the point of their argument slept.

"Well, I want HIM to stay, so I guess we're at a standstill," Hiei stated flippantly, closing the book and tossing it onto the coffee table. Looking over at Kurama with a bored expression, there was a hidden vendetta somewhere that was still unnoticed. Cursed with his own rather bad childhood, Hiei felt for the kid, though he wouldn't admit it. He had done the best he could when Keichi was younger, though it did little good after Arisa erased it all. Now though, the child was so close to his father, and possibly a normal, un-persecuted life in ningenkai, it made it all the more painful to see Kurama refuse his own child because of his own selfish depression.

"No, we're not. I pay half the rent, so we're 50/50 here," the red head replied flatly, "And since I say it leave, you say it stays…. It appears we're going to have to do something-"

His words got cut off as Hiei got up, walked past and "accidentally" let the hilt of his sword collide hard and fast with Kurama's solar plexus. Homicidal or not, it still made him clutch his side and gasp.

"You will do well to keep quiet about such things," Hiei muttered, glaring at Kurama with eyes that seemed to blaze in rage, though he remained as composed as ever, "Or I will have to find other ways to make you stay quiet…" letting the threat hang in the air, Hiei walked off and left the dorm, decided that Koenma probably had more than a few low level demons that needed to be captured, or killed, and he needed the exercise…

Always a fast healer, Keichi's bruises were gone by the second day, but not his feelings towards the red haired man. It wasn't fear, no, Keichi had long since stopped fearing death, it was something else that he couldn't place. Sitting cross legged on the couch, he weaved his small fingers together and stared ahead at the T.V, which was turned off, trying to place the emotion. It wasn't rage or hate, or anything of the sort. No… those emotions he knew far too well to misunderstand. He didn't know how long he sat there, staring at the blank screen of the television, but it was dark when it dawned on him.

It was pity.

Not a normal emotion for him, as the only person he ever thought of was himself. It wasn't that he was selfish, it was just that he found that the only person he could trust was himself, other people could betray you. No, that was simply an act of self preservation. But here it was, that new feeling. Hiei hadn't come home since he fell asleep with those bruises, so he mainly spent his time hiding out. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he noticed that the red head wouldn't be back for another hour. Now was the time for him to figure out just who this man claimed to be. Or at least, who he used to be, before he became what he was now.

Getting up off the seating, he quickly darted over to the bedroom of Hiei's roommate, jiggling the handle to be happily surprised that the door wasn't locked. Opening it, he poked his head in to see a messy room. An unmade bed was pressed up against a wall, boxes filled the room, as though he hadn't bothered to unpack his things, the cardboard sides still marked in Sharpie what their contents consisted of. Piled on the only work desk in the room were letters upon letters, to the point that they were tumbling onto the floor. Sneaking across he decided not to pick any up, unsure if the owner would notice. Although he doubted that the depressed idiot was even aware of what city he was in, he didn't want to take that chance. Instead, he looked at who it addressed to. Written in a neat, precise style was the name Suiichi Minamino, in English.

Slowly, it dawned on him. Rummaging around in his pockets, he pulled out a grubby piece of paper. Dirty, crumpled and tearing from age and wear, it was the only thing he had about his father. Scrawled hurriedly in Japanese was an address, and a name. He knew the address was the dorm he was staying at, but the name… Saying it slowly out loud, to keep himself from making a mistake, he made out each syllable.

"Suiichi Minamino."

What a sick joke, the red haired man was his father. Putting the grimy scrap away he left he room in a rush, nearly slamming the door shut in his haste. Not knowing what else to do, he sat hunched over on the couch, staring at the coffee table's surface. Despite himself he was now feeling tears brimming up in his eyes. Why was it that everything he did turn out wrong? Here he was searching for his own father, and just his luck, he found him. Of course, he never got anything right, and this was just proof. It hurt all the more that he was so close, yet miles away from his family.

Keichi remained so deep in his own thoughts, unaware that his eyes were stinging from tears being held back for so long. He remained so out of it, that he didn't even notice when Kurama made his way into the apartment, in another foul mood. With Hiei gone, unable to protect the kid, well… he saw a chance to get out that frustration.

"What are you crying about?" he asked sharply, making the child jump, looking over at him with red rimmed, scared eyes.

"I'm not… crying…" Keichi replied, his voice small and quivering. Promising himself that he wouldn't let that red haired man get the best of him, he instead decided to glare, his little fingers curling into fists.

"Don't lie… you're rather bad at it. Hiei's not here, so you're not wanted. Leave here or I will make you. If he wants you when he gets back, he can find you," Kurama pointed at the door, returning the glare sevenfold.

"I don't have to! Where else do I have to go!" Keichi demanded, the fear of being out on the streets taking over, as he suddenly found himself standing.

"There are homeless all over London, why don't you join them?" was Kurama's calloused reply, his eyes staring at Keichi with an expression that was worse than anger. It was superiority. Despite himself, anger began to build in Keichi, all the frustration he felt bubbling to the surface until it overflowed.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THAT RIGHT! WHAT!" he screamed, his eyes squeezed shut. "SO WHAT! YOU LOST A GIRLFRIEND! I HAVE NO FAMILY! YET YOU HAVE A LIFE, A FAMILY, AND YOU'RE WASTING IT!" stopping to take a breath, Keichi didn't even notice the tears that were rolling down his cheeks, unable to be stopped.

"You have no reason to lecture me, little pet, as you have not lost one you have loved. Do not tell me how to use my life," Kurama replied coldly, staring the child down.

"NO! I KNOW who you have lost! AND TRUST ME, your pathetic angst is wasted!" as though aware of Keichi's rage, anything fragile in the dorm had began to hum, spider web cracks spreading across one window particularly close to the child.

"You do NOT know who I lost."

"Arisa Katakana."

For once, Kurama was stunned. How did it know?

"From your silence, I can tell I was right," Keichi replied, smirking at the expression on the man's face. "What's worse is, she didn't tell you she was with child, did she?"

"What…?" Kurama, despite himself, was now curious on how this child knew this.

"My name is Keichi Katakana Minamino," Keichi's tears had stopped, replaced with a bitter emptiness on the fact that, even though it should be obvious, he could tell that the red head before him wasn't going to accept it. He was right…

Finally getting back from the various mission Koenma had put him on, Hiei felt somewhat better. Ready to get back to the life he had started in Ningenkai, he had stopped by to see his youngest daughter and wife before deciding that he should go back to the dorm, praying that Kurama hadn't unwittingly killed his own son. Perhaps he might have, if Hiei had arrived any later. Walking to the door, he pulled it open in time to hear the windows finally give out from under the strain of the small cracks, shattering in various small pieces, clattering against the flooring.

"What the…!" he could see that the glass wasn't the only thing ready to break. Also barraging his ears, besides the warning hums, was the sound of two people arguing. That was it. The straw that broke the camel's back.

Hiei lost his temper.

-Tren: Alright, I finally got around to posting this.

Aillas: Let's catch the readers up.

Tren: Sabs is back.

Aillas: Though she can't talk on the phone anymore.

Tren: Because the receiver broke on her phone at her mum's house.

Aillas: Which has made Tren frustrated. God knows why. (rolls eyes)

Tren: I don't know… I'm bored out of my mind, with nobody to RP with.

Aillas: Such a waste (bored expression)

Tren: And school starts this Thursday.

Aillas: So let the torture begin.

Tren: And I really don't have a way to contact her to find out when her phone will be fixed! (anguished scream)

Aillas: Let's just respond to those reviewers… get you mind off it….

Tren: (grumbles) fine…

-sugar high water uma: You like this storyline? Whew! Little Keichi is "Kawaii"?

-Paksennarion: You still want to hear more of this storyline? Hiei played a major part of Keichi's upbringing in the Godly Realm, though that gets explained later, and Keichi had the odd feeling that he knew Hiei, and could tell from his training in Makai that he was a demon. Even though his memories have been erased (really they've just been repressed) the feeling are still there. How is Hiei OOC funny? I'm glad you're happy to see this story on your e-mail.

-ShadeSpirit: It's alright that you didn't review for the last chapter, just keep reviewing and you'll be fine! (laughs) Wow, why did it take you so long to read it? Yes, Lin is Appoline's split personality. Good job on guessing they were connected. I hope the hints were noticeable enough. Yeah, Keichi's not dead yet. It'll take a while. Whoo! Cute ickle psudodragon. Keichi's not really a fan of it either. You like the chapter too? Wow… And yeah… poor Kurama… (huggles him)

-Vitanie Tora: Hiei's a pyro pixie? I LOVE IT! Yeah, nobody would have guessed how those two turned out… poor them. You like the chapter? WOW…. No bad reviews… (narrows eyes) yet…. Yes, betrayal from Sabs… your spidey sense was right. And how could I hate you lovely reviewers! I love you all! (throws candy to you all) What's your job?

-Rose of Death: Well… yes… Your blunt little statement is true. Keichi's life sucks.

Tren: Sooo…. Do you all want this story line to finish?

Aillas: After all, we are only one chapter away from the end of this flashback. And then back onto the story line until I describe more about Keichi's life.

Tren: Yeah, for those of you frustrated on how Keichi is getting the most attention, it is because Samui's flashbacks come in later.

Aillas: Midori's can be done in two paragraphs.

Tren: And Appoline's gets pretty graphic and is up to Sabs… it'll be posted out of this story line way later into their lives.

Aillas: Because Sabs writes graphic things.

Tren: More so than me.

Aillas: Well, until the next chapter…

Tren: Cheerio!


	33. Paper Stars

Tren: Latest update…. Sabs hasn't gotten her phone back.

Aillas: Which is why Tren is spending her time typing.

Tren: And school is looming ever closer.

Aillas: But her school messed up her schedule….

Tren: Real bad. I can't even describe how miserable the mess up is.

Aillas: Time for a celebration though.

Tren: We have reached the last chapter of this flashback series.

Aillas: Then it's back to the normal storyline.

Tren: Sound good?

Aillas: Let's stop the dilly-dallying.

Tren: … (Stares at Aillas) What was that?

Aillas: Some really bad slang.

Tren: Wow… That's all I can say… Wow..

Nursing his injuries, Keichi sighed. Yesterday he had seen Hiei lose his temper. It was something he didn't want to repeat. Once again huddled up on the couch, he sighed, bowing his head. He supposed he deserved it. Still didn't really make it fair in his mind.

"Want some?"

Keichi looked up to see a warm, steaming mug was being held out to him. Glancing a little further up, there was Hiei, holding out that mug, with an almost apologetic expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"It's called apple cider, you do know what that is… right?" Hiei asked warily, not really knowing just how much the child really knew. Though the child really knew far too much for his age, he was surprisingly dumb when it came to ningen foods.

"Yeah, I read about it in a cookbook," Keichi muttered, embarrassed on his own lack of intelligence. Taking the warm drink he blew off the steam before taking a timid sip. Deciding he liked the gentle, vaguely spicy flavor, Keichi took another sip and nodded his head in approval.

"Good… Well, I don't think your little quarrel did anything to improve Suiichi's mood," Hiei sighed, looking over at his room mate's still closed door. After the argument and Hiei's "little" outburst, he had stalked off back to the sanctuary of his own quarters.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Hiei," Keichi groaned, bowing his head over his drink, letting the warm steam wash over his skin.

"Nothing to be sorry about… It's alright," Hiei sat down the couch next to Keichi, rubbing the kid's messy auburn hair.

"Yeah… so… is he ever going to step out of his room?" Keichi wondered, casting a quick glance to the door before taking another sip of his drink.

"I don't know."

"Oh…" not knowing what else to say, Keichi fell silent, sipping his drink and hating himself all the more. Somehow, once again, he was responsible for ruining a life.

"Sorry, Kid," Hiei finally spoke, breaking the heavy silence.

"What?"

"You heard me, and I don't want to repeat myself."

"No… I mean…. What are you sorry for?"

"For having to see your father like this."

"Ah… it's alright, I'm used to this," Keichi admitted, shrugging. "I mean… I guess I just need to let him get used to the idea, but I don't think it's ever going to work."

"Why's that?" Hiei asked, looking over at the rather solemn face of the child. It was amazing how small he was, for once he was taller than someone! Of course, the child WAS only 10 years old, but it still was… a rather unique feeling.

"You blokes are graduating soon, savvy? It means that you will going off on your own, and he's not going to want a kiddy like me with him. I checked your calendar, and I have one week, exactly, to get this right. I might be good at planning things, but this is too short a notice. I might as well just resign myself to living on the streets," Keichi explained, his thick British accent coming through rather heavily.

"Well, Kid, you'd better learn to come up with plan quickly," Hiei replied bluntly, "I'm not saying that you have chance or not, but it's at least worth a try. Anything's better than just sitting around."

Getting up, Hiei walked off into the kitchen to see what was still edible in the fridge and start a meal. Keichi sat there for a bit, staring that same T.V, not really wanting to turn it on, though his entire body was feeling restless. He had to do something, Hiei was right. Maybe all he needed was a good walk.

"Hiei?"

"Mmmmyeah?"

"I'm going to go for walk, mind if I borrow your trainers?"

"Hm? Nah, go ahead."

"Thanks!" Keichi got up and ran to the door, pulling on the slightly too big shoes and running out of the dorm, the meager amount of money that Hiei had given him jingling in the pocket's of his borrowed jeans…

Two hours later he returned, the door opening quickly, and shutting just as fast, the lock clicking shut. Sighing, Keichi removed the shoes politely and placed them near the door, careful not to track any dirt into the rather clean dorm. Looking around, he could tell that Suiichi was still in his room. Racing over, Keichi jumped onto the couch and craned his neck to see that Hiei was cleaning up the kitchen.

"What took you so long, Kid?" Hiei called over, keeping his voice loud to combat the sounds of dishes and pots clinking.

"I went to the nearby cultural market and found something!" Keichi responded excitedly, making sure that his own voice was loud too.

"What did you find?"

"Nuthin' much, but there is this superstition involving origami that caught my eye," Keichi reached into the plastic bag and pulled out to plastic canisters.

"Are you talking about those dumb cranes?"

"No… Folded paper stars, but the superstitions the same. 1000 and you're granted a wish. It's dumb, but I need something to do," Keichi replied, popping off the lid of the first canister and pulling out the first colorful strip of paper. His fingers, nimble from being thief, quickly made the first star, then the second, third and so on.

Hiei finished the dishes and watched for a while, grew bored and went off to his own room to check over his term paper and then head off to his ningen job. All the while, Keichi sat cross legged on that couch, folding one perfect paper star after another, dropping them into the canister before heading onto the next. Dawn had long since arrived before Hiei arrived back home to find the kid still in that same position, folding his last little star.

"Is that what you've been doing this entire time?" he asked in disgust as he tossed his jacket over the back of the couch.

"Yeah…. My fingers are aching," Keichi sighed, placing the two filled canisters on the table before him. "But there they are, 2,000 little paper stars. I need sleep now…"

"You need a life, that's what you need. Forget sleep," Hiei muttered, staring at the folding feat on the coffee table before the child. "What are you planning to do with those?"

"That's a secret," Keichi muttered, slumping against the back of the couch, yawning.

"Right, well, I'm going to be heading out soon to check with our professors, and then figure out what exactly I'm going to do with you once graduation hits. I suppose you could live with my wife and youngest daughter," Hiei thought out loud. To be honest, he had hoped Kurama would have been out of his fit by now, but seeing that the situation seemed worse, if anything else, he'd have to probably take the child on as his own.

"Alright," Keichi murmured as Hiei got up once more and headed out, mumbling something about how dumb it was that London really didn't have a summer, just a prolonged autumn.

Falling back against the couch, Keichi sighed, covering his eyes with his hands to ward off the light from the morning. Breathing calmly through his nose and out his mouth, he fell into a soothing rhythm, keeping his mind from the treacherous "what if…" questions about his plan. Then, there it was, the click at Suiichi's door, and he was even coming out. Getting quickly off the bed, Keichi grabbed one of the canisters on the table and hurried over to the red haired man.

"Mr. Minamino," Keichi called out, and prayed the man would stop. He did, pausing to look at he child, his expression rather bored. "Uh… Well, I have this horrible habit of having to keep my hands busy, you see, because it keeps me from filching things, right? So… I went to this store and found these little paper stars. The lady who I bought them from told me that in Japan, if you make 1000, people used to believe they granted a wish. I… I know it's stupid, but I have 2000, and I really only need one wish, so… here…"

Keichi bowed his head, offering the canister with both hands, praying to any God that actually liked him that it would all work out. Much to his surprise, he felt the plastic tube be lifted out of his hands and contents rustled a bit from the movement.

"Why are you giving this to me?" came the frosty voice and Keichi repressed a shiver.

"I… I think you need something to get you out of your mood. It may be a dumb superstition, but if you wish for something… it means there's something to look forward to. And I think you need that," Keichi sighed, looking off, "Think of it as a peace offering for what happened yesterday, Mr. Minamino… I just gotta stop by my room and then I'm going to go out and wander London for a bit. I mean… I'm not… well… leaving or anything, I just need some fresh air."

A blush spreading across Keichi's skin, he spun on his heel and raced to his room, digging around the nightstand to find a post-it note. Scrawling his wish on the yellow paper, he folded it and let it rest on the metal cap for the canister of stars. Sneaking down to the living room he placed the container on the coffee table and then ran off, once again praying that the plan would work…

It was only minutes later that Kurama walked out of his room, flopping down on the couch to stare morosely at the blank screen of the T.V, when his emerald eyes fell upon the small canister of folded stars. Peeking out of tip of the metal cap, in the slit for god knows what (it appeared to be for coins and other pieces of loose change), something was peaking out. It was small and yellow, like a tightly folded post-it note. Despite himself, Kurama felt his curiosity pique and after taking note of the exact position of the said paper, he gently pulled it out using the tips of his nails and unfolded the note. It was the child's wish, printed out in neat, clipped script. It started out with: _I knew you'd look_. Kurama's eye inadvertently twitched. He could just imagine the smug grin on that kid's face. Shaking it off, he read on, _I wish I had a Dad._

Despite himself, Kurama made a face. Ouch. What a sappy, sentimental, maudlin move… but it still hit home. Could it really mean so much to that child? Staring at the small square of paper, he sighed and folded it back up, tucking it back into the lid's small slit. Getting up slowly, he gave the canister one last look before he got up and shuffled off to his room.

Hiei was the next to return to the dorm, to find that Kurama had once again left his room and was currently sitting on the table top, legs cross, elbows resting on his knees. Staring at the canister given to him by Keichi, his eyebrows knitted together in thought.

"What are you doing?" Hiei stared blankly at the same object, cocking his eyebrow in disgust.

"Thinking…"

"You seem to do that a lot lately," Hiei muttered, "And what would you be thinking about now?"

"These stars and that pet," Kurama murmured, chewing thoughtfully on his upper lip as he stared at that container, which Hiei turned his own gaze to.

"Don't tell me Keichi got you started on THOSE things too," he groaned in disgust, considering he was never a large fan of origami and it seemed to be invading his dorm room.

"No… he gave them to me. Said he made 2000, but only needed half. Said I needed something to look forward to."

"Never said the kid was dumb. You know, there's something you could stand to learn from him," Hiei tapped a finger against the metal top of the can.

"Hm… Did you know, I saw what he was wishing for…"

"And what would that be?" to be honest, Hiei expected something lame and typical for a child. Like a bike, a toy or something. The answer surprised him until he realized what the child was going for.

"A father."

Oh… that kid was good. Manipulation at it's best, and for that matter sappiest.

"Perhaps he'll get his wish," Hiei finished, retreating to his own room, though if he had stayed, he might have heard something that had been vacant from his friend for awhile. Kurama laughed softly before getting up and writing his own wish, tucking it into the slit…

The next day, Keichi found himself sitting there awkwardly on the couch, the red haired roommate slouched over the opposite side, staring at those damnable stars. Fidgeting with his hands, Keichi looked off, feeling awkward and scared in the silence of the room until the man, Suiichi, looked up at the clock, a surprised expression flashing cross his features before he got up quickly, running out the door, muttering something about how he couldn't be late to that class right before graduation.

Keichi watched his retreating back before his attention snapped to the small container, filled with the stars he had painstakingly folded. And there it was, in his mind it was nearly glowing in the light seeping through the blinds on the windows. Could it be? Did the morose man make a wish? Curiosity getting the best of Keichi, like it always did, he couldn't help but grab the small piece of paper, noticing Suiichi's neat, somewhat delicate handwriting before reading the actual words. _Knew you'd read this_, that was how it started. Twitched, Keichi glowered off before it hit him, the importance of the words. It could easily mean that Suiichi had read his wish… His plan actually might have a chance of surviving.

_What a sappy, disgusting play._ That was all that was written on the front, except for a small arrow motioning for him to turn it over. Finally, Keichi had reached the wish, his eyes reading it eagerly.

_I wish I was a good father._

Realizing that the plan was disgustingly schmaltzy and truly belonged on a prime time T.V show like Seventh Heaven or the like, the rolled his eyes. Sure, it worked, but he'd have to promise himself not to get this gooey like this in his later years. But sure enough… it worked. Hot damn, it worked…

By the time Kurama came back to the dorm, ensured that he would indeed graduate with high honors, everybody was already asleep (Keichi) or doing God Knows What (Hiei). This left him alone in the house. Slumping down onto the couch he gratefully fell asleep. After what seemed like only seconds, in reality well over eight hours, he was awoken by something jumping on him. Something heavy. And it was pinning him to the couch cushions.

"WAKE UP!" a little voice cried out, supposedly coming from above him. Grasping onto whatever was on top of him, his mood in no way improved by the rude wake up. His eyes snapping open he was faced with the small child named Keichi, who was currently grinning like an idiot.

"G'morning! What? Are you going to sleep today away?"

"That was part of the plan," Kurama mumbled.

"Well, you can't. I'm hungry and as my father, you have to provide for me!" the child cried out cheerfully and the man pinned just groaned in disgust.

"I can't cook…. Or at least, not anything you'd want to eat. Get off and leave me alone."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Keichi cried out gleefully, "I'm hungry, and just because you haven't been in my life for the past 10 years, doesn't mean I'll let you slack off anymore! And you don't have to cook, I will. Just get up and follow me!"

Bouncing happily off the couch and bounding into the kitchen, Kurama followed wearily, not exactly know what was going on but knowing rather vaguely that it probably had something to do with the wish he made. Digging around the recently cleaned fridge, Keichi pulled out a few eggs and various veggies, placing them carefully on the counter before retrieving a chair and climbing up on it to grab a small frying pan.

"You may not be able to cook, but be grateful that Hiei showed me how," Keichi replied over his shoulder. It was not a well known fact that Hiei could cook, and to be quite honest, Kurama was always slightly when he heard someone put those two words together but he guessed it should have made sense. It involved cutting things, and heating things. Two things that everybody knew Hiei was rather proficient at.

Before he knew it, the kid, his son, had made up a rather nice veggie scramble and was serving it onto two plates, handing one over to Kurama and taking the other for himself. Climbing off his chair (Kurama noticed that the child was pathetically short for his age, as Hiei had a good two or three inches on him) Keichi made his way to the small dining room table, grabbing a fork on his way.

"C'mon and eat already, eggs taste like rubber when they're cold," the kid called from the room and Kurama followed, his mood oddly beginning to change as he sat down on the opposite side of the table, poking at the eggs a few times to make sure they wouldn't try and poke back. Surely enough, there was no movement, so he deemed they were edible and started to eat.

Though Keichi struggled to start a conversation, the still depressed Kurama usually shot them down with his one syllable answers. Sitting there, trying to figure out how to break the silence and start the relationship with his dad, he finally just gave a heavy, loud sigh and cracked his knuckles rather loudly.

"I hate silence. Didja know that? I also hate needles, any holy, Gods, being forgotten and dogs. And it's pretty much an irrational fear, which I guess would classify it as a phobia, now wouldn't it?" Keichi stated plainly, finishing his off his breakfast rather greedily before sighing contently.

"Yes… yes, that would classify as a phobia. Why are you afraid of those?" Kurama asked in a bored tone, taking a small bite out of his eggs before waiting for a response.

"Well, Dogs and I just don't get alone… same with holy things, because there's normally gods associated with them, needles are just freaky and who wants to be forgotten? As for silence… I just had a bad experience. Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"Wow… you're quite the talker," Keichi said dryly, raising a sarcastic eye to his father. "Do you normally just go on like that… or is it just around me?"

"Are you really my child?" Kurama blurted out, staring at Keichi with what Keichi classified as a curious and suspicious expression.

"… Arisa Katakana gave birth to me, so the answer is yes," Keichi replied, not referring to her as his mother, though Kurama would find out why later. "I never knew who my father was… but I can't remember much. I know that my memory was erased, so I have little to go on."

Slowly, their conversation started as they explained just what was going on in their lives while each was missing. By the time Hiei had returned (nobody even knew he had left) he found the Kurama was reaching desperately towards the remote, though he couldn't fathom why, as a sitcom played out over screen. Trying to figure out the reason for Kurama's immobility he looked over the back of the couch to see that, sure enough, Keichi was firmly latched around Kurama's waist, fast asleep.

"What in God's name is going on?" Hiei demanded, staring at the scene and much to his surprise, Kurama laughed.

"He fell asleep after making and eating breakfast, and now I can't move and I really don't care what's going on on Coronation Street," Kurama sighed at the last part, watching the well loved British Soap Opera. "He sure can be heavy when he wants… So Hiei… how did this happen?"

"How did WHAT happen?"

"THIS! Suddenly, I have a son, a life, and I've missed so much of your life. Before he fell asleep, I managed to read most of those letters on my desk… I can't believe I missed everybody's lives. You're all married, with kids, with lives… and what was I doing?"

"Wasting your 'life' as you so eloquently put it?"

"I just… As soon as I graduate-"

"Which is tomorrow," Hiei added in quickly, making Kurama wrinkle his nose at the small fire demon.

"Yes… I want to show Keichi the world, make it up to him, then go back to Japan, get him some proper education, and let him meet my mother," Kurama nodded his head at the last part, stroking Keichi's messy hair, smiling contently.

"Thank god you're back to normal. Any longer and I would have killed you myself."

Walking over, Hiei handed the remote over to his friend, giving him a stern look before sighing.

"Glad to have you back, old friend."

-Tren: Okay… This ended horribly.

Aillas: Also could be because you're on NyQuil, while watching Mind of Mencia and having your cat lick the Vicks Vapo-Rub off your neck.

Tren: Did I mention I'm sick?

Aillas: Well, now you have.

Tren: Yeah, dear readers, I woke up this morning just plain old miserable. Why? Because my throat was so swollen I could barely breathe.

Aillas: (sarcasm) Oh yeah… how horrible…

Tren: Shaddup!

Aillas: You should respond to the reviewers.

Tren: Yeah… and also, the next chapter will be much better and back on the normal storyline. Sound good?

Aillas: Just get on with it!

-Paksennarion: Yeah, Hiei's upset, though I skipped through the entire thing to shield your little minds from Hiei's wrath! (laughs) Yeah, my school's started by now… and I'm gonna go nuts!

-Sugar High Water Uma: Yeah, I know what Kawaii is, I was just wondering on how Keichi is Kawaii as a child? Wow… you like Angsty Kurama? SWEET! And yeah, BAD KURAMA! (Whaps Kurama on the knuckles with ruler, suddenly dressed like a Nun) WRITE LINES! (snaps ruler to blackboard)

-Vitanie Tora: Woot! You've passed Pryo Pixie to me, and it's been passed to everybody I know. And see, Kurama accepted it in this chapter! And yeah, Arisa was nothing but trouble, Hiei's pretty good at thinking out those things. Wow, you work at Michaels? Fun… sort of. I need to get a job sighs And thanks for the support! (hands you a plushie of Keichi)

-Rose of Death: WOOT! All In The Family, now more addicting!

-ShadeSpirit: Yeah, Kurama was pathetic, and it's so hard to write him like that! Well, what do you think?

Tren: That's the end of this chapter, see ya next chappie!

Aillas: Cheeiro!


	34. Good Deed

_**Important note:** **As it happens, the underlining of this chapter was a mistake. It has been fixed so my deepest apoligies for any eyes it might have harmed. Thank you for sticking through it all. **_

Tren: Alright, so we're back on schedule!

Aillas: And Tren in worried as all get out, and still sick.

Tren: I'm worried because I have to show my portfolio to our Art teacher and pray she puts me in Advanced Art!

Aillas: Wanna check out Tren's art? Go to www.fantomfox13. Now then… Might I remind you of where our hapless kids were?

Aillas: Hapless? Who uses that anymore?

Tren: I DO! (battle cry)

Aillas: Freak. That's all I can really say to that.

Tren: (runs off and hides in rafters) YOU WILL NEVER GET THIS OPERA HOUSE!

Aillas: What the frick! I mean, that's all I can say to that…

Tren: (Currently in rafters, half of face covered and for some unexplainable reason, wearing a cape)

Aillas: (just staring) How is she going to get down?

What a glorious two weeks had passed for Keichi. He was back at home, sleeping in his own bed until his plants pushed him out, watching T.V and inventing. What a splendid two weeks. The only downside to this silver lined cloud was the training. And what a miserable down side it was. Though he had to admit, it was definitely improving his physique, it was still painful the next day. Currently lying on that divine bed of his own, staring at his superb ceiling, Keichi was trying to figure out just how the work out managed to target every muscle in his body… some he KNEW he shouldn't have. Of course, he knew that later than night he'd be back to exercising, but he might as well enjoy the moment, because like all good things, he knew it'd pass.

Alone in the house, he rarely let it bug him. His dad was off rather frequently and was currently entering the last grades into the computers to be sent off to the students who, without a doubt, were dreading their arrival. Though he loved his father, he knew just how tough of a grader he could be. Then, quietly, there was tapping at his window. Soft and insistent, Keichi groaned, unable to look up at the window, which was behind him and to his right, he sighed and decided to take a chance.

"Come in, the window isn't even locked," he called out, even his voice hoarse as the bruising from falling on that pipe the night before. The window clicked open and he became aware that someone had entered his room, and he knew that aura.

"Keichi… are you alright?" the sweet, timid voice asked.

"I'm… fine enough, Appoline," he sighed, craning his head to get a better look at her, then instantly regretting it as what seemed like every bone in his neck grated together in protest. "Ouch… Hey, did Koenma let you off? Or did you break out of jail?"

"Very funny," she replied, her voice hinting that she thought he was the exactly the opposite, "I got the same deal you did."

"You turn me in and then get parole while helping those nasty detectives?" Keichi asked, flopping back against the bed.

"No… I just have to lend my services for free at any time to his team," Appoline corrected, her voice as apologetic as ever and sweet as sin. Keichi laughed bit before it dawned on him that perhaps this wasn't the smartest idea as his ribs began to ache.

"Well, good to have you on the team, perhaps," he sighed, "I'd shake your hand, but my body isn't responding like it should… so… what did you stop by to say? Or was it just to let me know you got off?"

There was an uneasy silence before Appoline spoke up, her voice just as meek as ever, an odd contrast to her other side, but it seemed to fit rather well. Normally impatient, Keichi waited for once, knowing what she had to say must be important and he shouldn't rush something like that.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Thank you for helping me save my mother's life. I know it must have been hard on you…" she let those words dwindle and die, knowing that Keichi would understand her meaning.

"It was nothing," Keichi lied, "And besides, you seem to have something… good with your mother. Something worth sacrificing. Just because I lack that, doesn't mean I can just stand by and let people lose it," he looked off, acting rather gruff, making Appoline smile slightly. She didn't know what made that fox tick and it only made her more curious. For all her research, she could only find information about him from the age of five and up. What happened in his earlier years still remained a mystery, and she always liked puzzles.

"Still, to make it up to you…" she dug around in her cloak and pulled out a small vial filled with a pale, vaguely milky liquid, "Drink this and you'll feel better for the training later tonight."

Keichi took it warily, pinched between his long, delicate fingers. Like any good thief, he kept his hands in prime condition, no ragged nails or blisters. Though anybody might find the fact that he kept them well manicured rather girly, he had the simple philosophy. He made all of his living off those hands and if he took care of them, they returned the favor. Even despite that, she could see small scars from some unknown origin that seemed to flicker in and out of view.

"It's not gonna kill me or turn me into some kind of freak, is it?" he asked, eyeing the contents rather warily, "I've had bad experiences with drinking things without knowing what's in them…. No chemicals?"

"It'll just relieve the pain and make your body recover faster, that's all. And no chemicals, I know you're allergic," Appoline replied, nodding her head to the gift. Allergic was a bit of an understatement though, as due to Keichi's relation to Mother Nature, his body violently reacted to anything man made, which usually concluded in his heart stopping altogether. It was for this express reason that Keichi avoided doctors like the plague and ate only organic things, usually grown by him or his father.

"I heard the words relieve pain. How much of this do I gotta drink?" Keichi asked, fingers poised to remove the cork.

"All of it, though I should warn you about the taste," she hastened as Keichi chugged the contents and pulled a face and shook his head rather like an animal with a bad taste in its mouth, rubbing the offended tongue against he back of his hand.

"Well… you DID warn me!" he laughed, looked off making another pained face, "Man, that taste just refuses to die!"

"It is rather potent," Appoline sighed, nodding her head, as she knew that flavor all too well.

"Yuck…" Keichi moaned for a second before the effects of the liquid started to take place. Immediately his body seemed to feel numb, like he was rising off the bed, and then chilled and by the time it washed away, he felt better than ever. Sitting up, surprised, he looked over at the window to see that Appoline was already gone. Figures.

"Wow… need to market this stuff," Keichi marveled, stretching his arms above his head and looking out that window. Great view, really, if you forget that part of it was their neighbor's yard. This peace though was shattered by a knock at the door, he started, looking around before getting up and running down the stairs. It didn't make much sense to him, he wasn't even blaring his music to there'd be no reason for the neighbors to call the cops… again…

Ready to argue the police down again, he opened to the door and much to his surprise was faced with his classmate, Samui. He was sanding there, perfectly still as though terrified that any sudden movement might make something jump forward and attack him. Considering what kind of plants grew in their garden, it was a pretty rational fear. He also looked uncomfortable for a whole different reason.

"Samui?" Keichi asked skeptically, getting ready to brace himself just incase the blue haired teen decided to forget his pacifism and deck him right then and there.

"Ah, yes…. Keichi… I… I need to ask… ask you a favor," he stammered as he began to fiddle with his hands and his eyes darted to everything nearby except for Keichi.

"Um… Samui, what are you doing here? I hate to have to keep doing this, but might I remind you that you still hate me?" Keichi pointed out, leaning up against the door and cocking an eyebrow at Samui.

"Well… yes… I mean… Listen, I just need you to check up on my siblings later tonight," he finally blurted out before giving an anguished sigh.

"Why do you need me to do something like that? And more importantly, you trust me with your siblings? I mean, trust me, I'm honored and all, but it's just a tad bit suspicious," Keichi replied frankly, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans.

"My parents are gone most of the year with the Peace Corps, and as you can guess, it doesn't pay well-"

"Or at all," Keichi butted in.

"Well, anyway," Samui did his best to forge ahead, "I need to get a job to pay for the bills and my siblings are at day camps. They'll be home before me, and I just want you to go and check up on them around one or two today?"

"Alright-y… hey, you're siblings know who I am, right? I mean, they're not gonna attack me or something, right?" Keichi asked warily, looking over at Samui rather hesitantly.

"I told them a friend would be passing by to make sure they're alright, here's the key," Samui replied, tossing them over, "And I know what's in the house, so I'll know if you've stolen anything."

"I feel sooo trusted," Keichi muttered, rolling his eyes, "Alright, I'll check on your little siblings."

Satisfied, Samui just nodded his head and walked quickly to the gate, closing it behind him before turning around and looked over at Keichi curiously.

"I… I notice Koenma's let you go… what allowed him to do that?"

Knowing that Samui had no clue on just what the circumstances of his release were, he decided to keep him in the dark a bit longer. There was no reason for them to know he was on their team, especially if Koenma deemed it unimportant enough to tell them.

"Why would you care?"

"Right… Well, thank you, Keichi," Samui looked uncomfortable as his hands rested on the fence and he fidgeted at bit more.

"Hey, Samui, before you leave… mind telling me just WHY exactly you came to me instead of Midori?" Keichi called over, making Samui pause for a second before looking over and replying.

"Midori has to help her siblings, what with her dad in prison and all, so she's busy and this would just be a… burden. And you're the only other person I know from school," Samui looked off rather sheepishly, as though embarrassed that he had to ask Keichi of all people for help, or for that matter that he didn't really have that many friends. Sighing, Keichi just shook his head, understanding the situation completely. Deciding not to argue the point, he just gave Samui a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Alright, I'll check up on your siblings, Samui."

"Thanks…" Samui looked relieved and grateful as he ran off to find his bike and head off to the interview, nervous with the idea that he might not get the job.

Retreating back into his house, Keichi lazed around on his bed for a bit longer, fixing himself some lunch before checking the clock to see that it was about time for him to head over to Samui's house. Picking up the phone, he dialed his father to notify him on just why he might not be home when he got back from work. After explaining his promise to help Samui, Keichi hung up his cell and headed out of the house, humming some popular tune to himself while strolling down the sidewalk.

That's when he smelled it. Drifting in on the lazy summer wind was the slightest acrid hint of smoke. Knowing to never doubt his nose, he began to take off, starting with a jog before pushing himself into a sprint, his speed far greater than what any human could muster. Skidding to a halt at the source, he saw Samui's house, the windows blackened out with smoke, and flames could be seen licking through door crack. This was bad, he knew that, but what worried him even more was that Samui was half ice demon, which meant his siblings must be at least half too. And fire and ice didn't mix.

Ignoring the fact that his own body reacted violently to fire, Keichi decided he had to help Samui's family. Even if they had a bad rap together, it didn't mean that he could ignore children in danger, even IF they were related. Deciding to kick down the door, imagine Keichi's surprise when it held, not even vaguely splintering, no matter how much force he applied or many times he kicked it.

"DAMN! That always works in the movies!" he lamented, deciding that maybe the glass would be easier break. Musing for an instant that it would be rather funny if the window didn't break too, he took off his jacket and wrapped it protectively around his fist before smashing through the living room window, reeling backwards as clouds of smoke billowed out into the fresh air. Covering his nose and mouth with the jacket he darted in, careful to keep himself away from the jagged glass. Through squinted eyes he searched for the siblings while darting into each room.

Stumbling into the kitchen, Keichi came upon them, huddled and crying under the dining room tabled. He could tell that the heat was getting to them, as they were sweating so much they appeared to be melting. Knowing the feeling he crouched down to get a better look at them. They appeared exactly the same, though he had heard once that Samui had both a brother and a sister. If this was true, he certainly couldn't tell them apart for the life of him.

"Hey, are you alright?" he managed to barely cough out, looking them over to see that they didn't appear to be injured in anyway besides over heated. But considering just what they were, heat could prove more deadly than any other injury.

"We're… fine!" one replied, pulling the other closer to them.

"Right, well… I'm here… to help…" Keichi gasped out before handing them over his jacket and peeling off his outer t-shirt. "Cover yourselves… with this… to keep the fire off!"

Quickly doing as there were told, suddenly they both looked not at Keichi, but behind him. Getting one of those bad feelings, he looked over his shoulder and promptly swore.

Standing in the doorway to the kitchen was a man, and not just any many. Keichi could tell that this was fire demon, and he was smirked rather evilly.

"Stand aside and let me kill the brats… or I'll take you with them," the demon threatened, making Keichi growl.

"You can very well try!" he shouted, putting himself protectively between the children and the newcomer.

"Can't you see you don't stand a chance, Yoko?" the intruder hissed, crossing his arms at Keichi who did his best to act unafraid while inwardly, his mind was screaming rather endlessly. Steadying himself, he looked behind him to the children and gave them a reassuring smile.

"Listen, kits," he called them almost affectionately by the name commonly given to adolescent foxes, "I… I want you to stay covered from the flames. If you see a chance to run… take it… I'll take care of myself!"

"How cute… Well, I'll make sure you'll all meet up in Hell," the man spat out, gathering thick spirals of flame in his hands and immediately sending them straight at Keichi. Not knowing what else to do, he threw up his hands, sending his meager godly energy out through his palms, effectively creating a glowing golden barrier between himself and the inferno.

"Clever, little fox, but how long can you hold up that shield?" the voice called out, though Keichi could barely hear it or understand the language, his mind reeling from the amount of energy he was placing in the barrier. Wanting to cry out in pain, he watched as the demon proceeded to pour more flame and more heat into his attack as Keichi heard the faintest cracking noise. Flames began to seep through small cracks in the golden energy, just barely caressing the skin on his hands and wrist, making his body shudder and tremble in pain, the burns spreading across his tan skin.

Realizing that it was pointless and he couldn't keep the barrier up for much longer, he gave up, shouting for the twins behind him to duck as he gave one last blast of his power, leaving his body drained off all of it's available Godly resources. Ducking under the attack, he brought his leg up swiftly, planting his sneakered foot right on the man's chest and black shirt. Immediately he regretted his attack as the rubber sole of his shoe caught fire, making him yelp in agony and kick the burned shoe as far away from his body as possible, thankful that the had forgotten to tie the laces.

"You'll learn that attacks on me are useless," the man taunted, rather like an evil teacher to a particularly dumb student. Ignoring that mocking with a practiced ease, he darted away and back between the children, keeping his bare foot protectively off the ground, hopping around a few times to get his balance. Giving a loud growl he darted forward, that one foot barely even touching the floor, this time giving a back flip, landing both feet once more on the man, choosing his throat this time. Swearing darkly in a variety of languages as he kicked off his other shoe and stood there, trying to ignore his aching soles.

"What a dumb little half demon!"

"I'll show you dumb…" Keichi snarled, darting forward again, jumping swiftly into the air, his body propelled with inhuman strength and speed towards the demon before his hands landed on the man's neck. Flames rocketed up his arms and burned away his clothes. Ignoring the pain, he deftly broke the fire demon's neck before kicking off the man, his back arching elegantly before his bloodied, burned and battered hands landed on the floor and he flipped elegantly out of the fall. Breathing heavily to keep himself from screaming, he looked over at the children and did his best to talk evenly.

"You… two…. C-c-c-mon… we need to g-g-g-et out of here," he stammered, picking up the children, praying they wouldn't freak out from the blood. Racing through the house as fast as his charred feet would allow, he made his way through the broken window. As soon as he deemed that they were safe, he collapsed onto the grass gratefully, nearly falling onto the children who scampered out of the way, suddenly horrified as they noticed just how bad their rescuer was injured.

In the meantime, Keiko Urameshi was surprised to see smoke pouring out from Kazuma's house. It wasn't soon after calling the fire department that she raced over, vaulting the fence to see that the Kuwabara twins were both huddled over something. She couldn't see much except charred jeans and one horribly burned hand. Or at least… she hoped it was a hand…

"C'mere, children," she called out, pulling the two koorimes to her breast while wincing. She didn't know who the person was that saved them, but she knew that if the fire department didn't arrive with medics, they'd surely need a body bag.

-Tren: Alright… (yawns) I'm still sick but I gotta head to school tomorrow 'cuz if I miss a day, I'll never make it up.

Aillas: Explains your grades last year.

Tren: Also, just my luck, Sabs is grounded.

Aillas: Seems to be a recurring pattern.

Tren: What? Her getting grounded?

Aillas: NO! (sighs) Her not being able to talk to you.

Tren: Oh… (looks off) THAT….

Aillas: Hey Tren, I've been meaning to ask you… how DID you get off the rafters?

Tren: Fell.

Aillas: Ah… (disappointed expression) That… that's so you…

Tren: HEY!

Aillas: Anyway (totally crestfallen) let's move on to reviewer responses…

Tren: Yeah… wow… this chappie sure was posted fast….

Aillas: That's 'cuz you don't have Sabs to talk to.

Tren: Yeah… (depressed)

-Vitanie Tora: Wow… It's a good thing that Keichi plushie doesn't need to breathe! And Happy Kurama is back to stay, so let's pop open some bubbly. I do know what a day off is, so don't fret about that, and wow… you go to church? I haven't in years, but that's because my priest is insane and the Roman Catholic Religion kinda scares me…

-Rose Of Death: Old friend? How is that weird? (worries) I mean… Well… I know my English is kinda "ye olde" but still! Sorry the updating took so long.

-Sugar High Water Uma: Wow… kiddy Keichi is cute! Yeah, the star thing I learned about from a Japanese foreign exchange student. Wow… well flowing sappy. Sweet.

-Hiei'sRedRose: Welcome to this story line!And Talented, you're too kind! (waves hand to fan face) But really, I'm quite happy that I made half demons well known… it helps my poor sanity.

-HieiFan666: Yeah, a happy Keichi. It still scares me. Keichi is gloomy because, well, he's had a bad life, and as a teenager, he grows cynical. And when he was ten, he was full of hope and yeah, naïve. You will find out more about Hiei and family someday. In the meantime, you'll have to settle for Hiei and Keichi's relationship as father figure, son figure.

-Paksennarion: Sorry, Hiei's outburst was too violent for even my mind, and thank you… I will have to fix that chapter… I always seem to miss words! Thanks for quoting me BTW.

-Sabs: You approve… that's nearly impossible. Has Hell frozen over?

-Shade Spirit: Brilliant? Woot! Didja know this storyline was thought up while I was sleeping and I just awoke with a great idea for Keichi to sway his father back to the good side?

Tren: That's it. That's all I can do right now.

Aillas: Quite a few reviews, huh?

Tren: Keep 'em commin' and until later.

Aillas: CHEERIO!


	35. Recovery

Tren: Alright, so here's the skinny!

Aillas: Again with the slang! (Throws hands up in air)

Tren: (Ignoring Aillas with all her might) I've been so miserably busy, Sabs and I rarely get to talk anymore! 'cept on weekends and possibly Fridays. Otherwise, it's about an hour a day tops. That's what having a life does.

Aillas: And this is a problem to our readers…. How?

Tren: Probably a better thing for you. I mean, now I write during the night and have once again become nocturnal.

Aillas: Uh Tren… what about your OTHER stories?

Tren: Well… hm… They'll be worked on during the off time.

Aillas: Only YOU Tren can make fanfiction writing sound like a sport.

Tren: Yeah… It's a talent. ALSO! (happy dance) GUESS WHAT!

Aillas: (bored) Mmm… what, pray tell?

Tren: I GOT INTO ADVANCED ART! (jumps around in crazy hyper mode)

Aillas: Yeah, but now you gotta stay after school every Tuesday and Thursday…

Tren: (Jumps over and picks up Kendobeatyo'assstick and starts swingin' like a maniac)

Aillas: … and now you're Tuesdays are booked to the max with lessons…

Tren: (Gives crazy battle cry)

Aillas: … I mean… uh… Tren? Whatcha' doin?

Tren: (Gets bored with hitting her bed and looks over at Aillas with an odd glint in eye)

Aillas: GOOD GOD! MAKE HER STOP! (Jumps out window and runs off)

Midori was trudging home when she saw the billowing smoke rising into the otherwise baby blue sky of summer, marring the other wise cloudless horizon. At first she simply wrote it off as yet another barbeque, a bonfire between neighbors, or some other harmless, controlled flame. Nearing her house, she sighed, yet another job hunt that turned fruitless. Though it really wouldn't matter, her mother would kill her if she got a job, she just wanted something to do, anything to get out of the house. Unfortunately, not a single place would hire her with her already… impressive rap sheet.

As she drew closer to her house, she noticed something odd. The fire was rather close, and was issuing far more smoke than hat was normal for any of the "safe" fires she had in mind. Slowly it dawned on Midori, just where that smoke was flowing from. It seemed to be coming from almost the same area as Samui's house…

Oh God.

Taking off at a breakneck speed, her mind racing, Midori couldn't remember that last time she felt that pure terror. If it wasn't for her mother's arms wrapping around her, restraining her from running head long into the blistering inferno that was once Samui's house. Fire trucks circled the area, various people already quenching the fire with their hoses, or in some cases fire _chi_. On the odd occasion, Midori could tell a few were half (or full) demons of a similar nature, which gave her some relief but the terror still flooding her senses didn't allow her to calm down.

Fighting against her mother's arms, she cried out her friends name until her eyes fell upon the medic cars. Sitting huddled together on one of the cots sitting in the iron backs were the twins, both clutching water bottles in their small hands. It looked good as one sharply dressed MT closed the doors and banged his fist against the metal siding to signal he was all done. Sighing, she finally stopped her struggling and looked up at the familiar face of Keiko to ask the question that had been bugging her.

"Where's Samui?"

"He wasn't home, it was only the twins and that Good Samaritan," one medic replied quickly as he was passing, carrying an armful of gauze as he rushed off to the only First Medical Response car left.

"Who?" Midori didn't hear the man correctly when he mention the name of the other person involved in the house fire. Either he said some last name like Goodsamatin or was referring to just some random person who jumped in to help, like that old fable.

"They haven't been able to find out the person's name," her mother explained quietly as they carried something away.

Despite herself, Midori looked to see they seemed to be carrying somebody out on a stretcher. Covered mainly in a sheet of soft white gauze, at first she feared the person was dead, as the cloth was ever over his face until she saw the steady rise and fall of breathing, though it came in quivering shudders. As they uncovered the person's face, she couldn't help but gasp and even heard her mother give out little sob. Heavy burns marred their neck and most of their chin, curving along the rather delicate jaw line to only reach the tip of their right ear. What scared her most was the sheer severity of the burns, as she swore she could see bone peeking through the burnt flesh.

"What… happened?" Midori stared over at her mother who was looking away, tears hovering in her eyes.

"It was a fire… they suspected that it might be a fire demon, but it's hard to find their body. As far as Samui's sibling could tell, that person saved their lives," Keiko sighed and sniffled for a second before calming herself as the fire dwindled and the fire trucks left and that one MT car screamed off, sirens ablaze.

"MOM! We need to go to the hospital!" Midori looked over, her eyes nearly glowing with an odd sort of passion, mainly a worry for her best friend's family. Stamping her foot against the concrete sidewalk to make her point, she turned to head off and grab her bike when her mother placed her hand reassuringly against her stomach.

"Midori… I'll go ahead, you need to stay here and explain to Samui what happened, you don't want him to think his siblings died," her mother explained. Understanding where she was coming from and agreeing with her point, Midori sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll wait 'till he gets home, ma'"

"Good girl, I'll head over there now, maybe they'll find out who that person was!"

With that, Keiko ran off, stopping by her driveway to take their car, realizing that she really wasn't in enough shape to chase after ambulances to the hospital on the other side of the city. Watching her mum drive off, Midori waited for what seemed like an agonizing eternity, which it all reality didn't even go past ten minutes. Standing there in the eerie silence that usually followed a big fire, noticing that at least three quarters of his house was still in a vague sense of "intact" and all it really needed was… who was she fooling? Her friend was going to be in need of a house, and considering their money problem, she didn't know how he'd find one.

"Midori! What are you doing at… my…" Samui never finished as his eyes fell upon the still standing, albeit smoldering, remains. He could have sworn his heart had stopped as he realized that his siblings must have been home, and though he had no idea on whether or not that good for nothing criminal named Keichi ever stopped by, he had the feeling that he didn't even think it was worth his time and never got off the couch.

"Samui! You're siblings are fine!" Midori cried out as she took upon herself the role her mother had played just a little while ago, though deciding that just putting an arm around her tall friend's waist would do very little, she instead pulled him into a full hug, pressing his back against her. "They're fine, just a bit dehydrated. They've been taken to the nearby Hospital along with the person that saved them!" she explained quickly, her words slightly muffled as her face was buried in his shirt. Despite herself, she smiled, taking a deep breath of Samui, who smelled of Sandalwood, arctic wind and some generic shampoo he could buy for cheap in bulk. She would never admit it to his face, as she knew he would blush, but she always loved his scent.

"Why did my siblings need saving?" he asked, breaking her hold on him as he turned around and pulled her away, hands resting on her shoulders, his eyebrows knitted together in worry and guilt.

"The firemen said that the cause of the fire was most likely a fire demon, and your little brother and sister were rescued by someone-" she got cut off as he once more butted in through a small gap in her words, handling the conversation with all the brute force of a wrestler.

"Who! Midori you have to give me details!" Although he didn't mean it, his long, slender fingers were currently digging into her skin; the beginnings of a bruise were forming as he took out his feelings on her unwittingly, his demonic strength aiding the injury.

"I DON'T KNOW!" she replied sharply, "Whoever it was, they were burned really badly. I couldn't recognize them. Jeez, what is wrong with you? I know you're worried about your siblings, but didn't you hear me say they're alright!" Even though her words were harsh, she knew where he was coming from. He went out for only one day in his life and of all the luck his siblings were attacked and nearly killed. She could see it in his eyes, which were usually so calm, there was a miserable remorse that he couldn't shake. "Listen, Samui, let's head over to the hospital, we could use a good walk and I think you need the time to sort things out in your head, alright?" her voice was far more calming and sincere this time as she stood on her tip-toes to rest his hands against Samui's thin shoulders.

"Alright… Sorry, Midori," his fingers fell softly from her to be tucked into the pockets in his pants. Sighing, he looked off and followed her, his mind troubled as he wondering what was going on in the hospital.

Keichi awoke to pain, his eyes fluttering open as the gurney was wheeled quickly down the halls of the hospital, the white tile ceiling rolling past, ever so often punctuated by the bright white tubing of fluorescent lighting. Voices were coming in muddles as his own thoughts raced, trying to remember where he might be and why his body still felt like the fire was raging through him. Someone above him, (he really couldn't see faces), pulled out a pair of scissors and began to cut the remaining clothes from his body, starting with the jeans. Doors kept banging near his head until they reached a room, the tiles were a pale green, almost sickly.

"….know what….burns all over….surgery….remove that skin…" the sounds drifted in an out of Keichi's mind, though the words were beginning to make him worry. As he breathed, his skin resisted. It felt stretched and he could feel where the burns had reached the bone. Forcing his eyes open, as they longed to close, he looked around from blurry face to blurry face until a nurse noticed.

"Good God! He's awake!"

"Impossible!"

"Look!" that nurse pointed down at him and he stared back with glazed eyes, wanting to say something like "Didn't your mum ever teach you it was rude to point?", but found his voice wasn't coming out in anything less that small whimpers, like an animal caught in a steel trap.

"We need sedatives! Now!"

There was a sharp pain in his arm as Keichi felt the needle insert into his vein, making his heart begin to pound out a crazy rhythm, his phobia of needles making him long to jump off the table and run but his common sense kept his still, knowing that any unnecessary movement might make the burns even worse. Oddly hypersensitive, he felt the sedative quickly flow with his own blood, hitting his heart. His body gave a violent jerk, back arching off the steel gurney before slamming back down and giving a few quick jerks. Then that noise filled the air, a hideous flat beep that every person knew to dread. Their heads snapping to the monitors they saw a flat, glowing green line, resplendent against the black background.

"What the…!"

"He must be allergic to the medicine!"

"It reacted THAT fast!"

"GET IT OUT!"

The needle was ripped out of his arm, the IV drip shoved away as they prepared for what was going to be a rather tedious fight to save the man's life before them. Even if they managed to start his heart, they didn't know the damage their medicine did, and it was still flowing through his veins.

'_Is that it? Going to give up, are we?_' a voice whispered to Keichi, cold and calm as his body struggled once more to start, unwilling as the chemicals he as so allergic to continued to burn their way through him.

'_All that fight, all those years, and you're going to give up just because of a little medicine?'_ it sneered when his soul felt it. Something just barely cracked and warm golden light flooded his vision.

Back in the room, the doctors took a step back as the man's eyes snapped open, seeming to glow gold, with a glint of purple, his lungs taking a deep gasp of air before his body settled once more. To Keichi though, he felt that warm power flow through his blood, leaving a cool, clean feel to his veins. As his body relaxed against the cold metal beneath him he groaned, the pain catching up with him as the startled doctors and nurses were just beginning to calm down from what had appeared to be their burn victim coming back from the dead. His vision was obscured by what appeared to be magenta fireworks as he felt a scream of agony bubble up in his throat, though when it came out, once more, it sounded far less human and more animal.

"Right… Nurse, find some way to get him to sleep… we can't remove the burned skinned with him like this," the doctor muttered, looking behind him for scissors or a scalpel as Keichi, understand that much, panicked at the idea of his skin being cut off that he simply passed out on his own…

Skidding to a halt in the entry way, Samui had lost Midori about fifteen minutes back, when his irrational concern for his siblings, and the person who saved them, kicked in, rearing its ugly little head.

"Hello and welcome to Prosperity Hospital and Clinic. May I help you fi-" the nice receptionist was cut off as Samui raced to the front counter, slamming his hands, palm down, against the cool, pale yellow surface.

"YES! I am looking for two twins you brought in! Last name Kuwabara!" His words came out rushed, and gratefully stutter free. Surprised and a tad bit scared, the young woman leaned back away from him, straightening her small little hat against her perfectly coifed raven wing hair.

"Uh… let me see where they are, uh… sir…. Just a moment…" she spun her chair to the computer screen to her left, still startled at the arrival of a disheveled, blue haired young man. His battered glasses were sliding down his nose, though if he noticed, he didn't do anything about it. Tapping a few keys she looked up the name on the screen, repeating their full names for the alarming teen, her eyes only barely flicking upon his face.

"Yes! That's them! What room are they in!"

Every word seemed to be its own private statement with him, and if his words were written out for her, she would have expected there to be an unlawful amount of exclamation marks attached. Checking back on the screen she took a deep breath before talking to him again, guessing he was the older brother listed, though it was rather odd that none of them had ever had a doctor's appointment in their records.

"Third level, pediatric ward, room number 17, alright?" as she looked back to where he was, there was nothing more than a trace of his long hair darting down the hallway. "Don't run…" she offered feebly to where he was before sighing. What an odd day. First that burned _thing_, she couldn't even tell if it was male or female, and now insane teenagers. She really did need a transfer.

Samui's feet pounded against the weathered linoleum, his heart pounding as he decided to forgo the elevator, which would have involved needless waiting, instead choosing the stairs, which , while tiring, didn't involve the hassle of elevator music. His long legs stretching out as he finally reached the third floor he pushed the door open, letting it swing shut behind him before searching for the room his siblings were supposed to be in. Sure enough, as he rounded one corner, they were both sitting up on a bed, a bit pale, but healthy none-the-less. Both holding small cups of water in their hands, they looked up and cried out in identical voices.

"BROTHER!"

Not even bothering with a response, Samui pulled them both into a hug, keeping them close against his body, their chilly skin just like his mothers. Of course, they were both full Koorime, unlike him. Smiling as tears threatened to fall from his eyes, he did his best to hold them back, knowing that the last thing he needed was some air brained nurse to find tear gems all over the place.

"Are you both alright?" he asked, checking them over anyway with his hands, his body almost shaking in relief. Before, he was going on word of mouth that they were alright, but here was the flesh and blood proof.

"YES!" the cried back cheerfully, their voices coming in stereo, as they had adopted the annoying habit of most twins, speaking at the same time.

"Good…" he muttered, turning around as he became aware of a presence in the doorway. It was doctor, a weary man with what could have once passed as laugh lines covering his dry skin.

"Are you their brother?"

"Yes, yes I am. My name is Samui Kuwabara, you're their doctor correct?" he stood quickly, bowing politely to the man who just nodded his head in response. Pulling the clipboard out from under his arm he looked it over and sighed.

"You're siblings should be fine, we're keeping them here over night just in case, but other than that, first thing tomorrow you can pick them up," he replied, his voice weary and each word coming out rather breathy, as though his exhaustion had seeped out and infected every word he spoke too.

"That's good… Might I ask, have you run blood tests on them?" Samui asked rather testily, nervous as he had hoped to pass both himself and his siblings off as humans to keep his mother away from the hateful eye of the demon controversy raging around them.

"No. There wasn't a reason that we could see."

"Ah… alright then… I heard that someone was taken in with them…?" Samui was hopeful that the doctor would tell him who had saved his brother and sister, anxious to thank whoever it was for doing a job that he wasn't there to do. Another pang of guilt stabbed at his heart but he assured himself that there was nothing he could do about it. Wondering rather bitterly on whether or not Keichi ever stopped by his house he waited for the response that came in the same, droning tone.

"Oh… There as man taken in, he should be getting out of surgery by now."

"Surgery?"

"He was badly burned… I've only heard of fourth degree burns in textbooks, so imagine our surprise. Everything was third or fourth, so we took him into to OR to make sure that we removed the dead skin and bandage him up. He'll stay in our Intensive Care Burn Unit until we can locate a family member."

"What room?" Samui felt himself getting more restless, as his siblings decided that they were exhausted and promptly fell asleep against each other, snuggled together not for warmth, but for company.

"721… second floor."

After taking a quick check on his siblings he brushed past the tiered man to see a rather annoyed and out of breath Midori standing in the halls. Giving him a quick glare, she then looked off and hurried over, grabbing onto his cold hands with her own, moist, warm ones.

"Are they alright?" she asked quietly, not bringing up the fact that he had ditched her, as she understood the reasoning.

"Yes… they're asleep now."

"Good…" Both fell silent as Midori followed her friend down the winding paths of hallways, down the stairs to arrive in the Burn Ward. Though she had been to the hospital before to give community service in lieu of jail time, she never got used to the rather sad sites of the burn victims. Ambling down past rows of beds and rooms, they reached the man's. A clean room, he was separated from them by glass, the room sanitized to keep bacteria from infecting the wounds and making them worse. Taking a good look at the figure in the bed, Midori was the first to speak.

"You're siblings got saved by King Tut?" she asked in a bored tone, staring at the rather unimpressive figure. In her mind, she expected him to be cool, a real save the day superhero, who wouldn't think twice about jumping into a burning building to save a few kids. Instead, she was greeted with a rather human looking figure, covered in gauze and hooked up to monitors, tracking God Knows What about his body.

"Midori!" Samui hissed, rather reverent, noticing rather oddly that the body didn't really seem to give off an aura. "Show some respect!"

"How can I when I facing some old dead pharaoh wannabe?" Midori groaned in response, letting him know just how disappointed he was.

"Hmpf…" he snorted then, noticing a nurse hurrying by, grabbed the woman politely on the arm and bowed his head respectfully. "Pardon me, but might I ask how I could go in a check on the man inside?" he pointed on exquisite finger towards the room as the nurse felt a flush race up her face. Normally she didn't go for the glasses wearing, kinda nerdy types, but there was a smart perfection to him that made her almost dizzy.

"Huh? Oh… you need to wash your arms off before then get into the gloves and clean scrubs waiting," she replied breathlessly, hoping the man would understand what 'srubs' meant.

"Alright, thank you, ma'am," he smiled gratefully at her, letting her arm go. Blushing once more, the woman raced off to her next duty and Midori gave a sly smirk over to her friend. She doubted that woman had ever been called "ma'am" in such a polite manner, and Samui (ever the gentleman) could never deviate from his chivalrous nature. Came from his father, quite naturally. Luckily, the idiocy didn't seem to follow. Of course, if Samui knew the effect his looks and manners had on the nurse, he didn't let on, though Midori knew that her friend was always oblivious of his appearance or it's affect on people. Too bad, she thought as she chewed on her lip. If they weren't best friends…

"Midori, would you mind waiting outside while I go in?" he asked, looking over at her with kind eyes, which had returned back to a muddy brown.

"Gonna use the healing razzle dazzle on him?" she asked casually, plopping down on the bench pressed up against the wall for the family members of whichever unfortunate son of gun was stuck in there.

"Keep your voice down," he hissed, looking around worried that his cover might be blown and only after realizing the cost was clear did he answer. "Yes…"

Stepping through the glass doors, which slid open noiselessly like something out of a Sci-fi movie, he made sure he was cleaned, every inch of him covered in the flimsy paper jump suit, deciding wisely to keep his own clothes on. Stepping through the other doors he was greeted with the cold smell of sanitizer and the steady, yet disturbingly slow, beat of the man's heart, droned out by a machine in nasal beeps. His chest was rising up and down slowly, painfully, occasionally catching and gasping but there nonetheless, and Samui was surprised to see that nothing was inserted into him; no painkillers or blood transfusions. Just a clip on his forefinger to keep his pulse.

"I don't know who you are…" he stated to whoever was lying before him as he gently placed his cool fingers against the first piece of open skin he could find, a gap near the man's shoulder, "… But I can't thank you enough for saving my siblings."

Sending healing waves of energy into the body, he was grateful his mother taught him the Koorime healing techniques, saddened that his energy was low for such methods.It seemed to work as the breathing began to steady, becoming less painful and drawn and more natural. Futilely , Samui searched the man's face, trying to recognize him, but finding that the bandages covered to much and most of the hair had been sheared off, mainly in the back. Wondering just who this person was, he continued to heal, angry that the man hadn't been given any pain killers or sedatives, knowing that he must be in pain. He didn't know how long he was there, crouched next to the bed when there was a stirring, starting with a quickened heartbeat and a groan.

"Are you awake?" Samui asked, incredulous as he guessed the person's nose wrinkled in distaste and gave a slight whimpering like noise, but considering the gauze that covered that particular part of the face, he couldn't be sure on what that man was doing.

"Is there anyway I can make it up to you, for saving my siblings?" he asked quickly, taking advantage of the moment, hoping that the man was lucid.

"Yeah… get some cuter nurses for me," came the strained reply and Samui felt his heart sink.

Oh Gods… anybody but _HIM_.

Tren: Alright! Finished with yet another chapter.

Aillas: What a horrible way to end this one!

Tren: Aw c'mon, it's not like it's a cliff hanger!

Aillas: Stupid little mortal… (shakes head)

Tren: Shaddup, just 'cuz you can't die, doesn't make you any better than me! (glares)

Aillas: (cocks eyebrow incredulously) Oh really now?

Tren: (grumbles) stupid little undying idiot!

Aillas: (takes offense) HEY! YOU created me like that to begin with!

Tren: I know… what a moron I can be.

Aillas: To update you readers, it's taken a while to post because we're trying to get the highspeed internet to our laptop and can't transfer files easily to our PC.

Tren: Therefore… this chapters have been written WAY before they're actually posted.

Aillas: (nods head) Thank you for bearing with us!

Tren: And thanks to Paksennarion for quoting me in her profile! Sweeet… The typo will be fixed soon.

Aillas: (looks over at Tren) Does this mean you've forgiven me for being immortal?

Tren: (shakes head curtly) Don't bet on it, busta'.

Aillas: (sighs)

Tren: Onto reader review responses:

-Sabs: Alright, goin' straight to you first. Yah, I know. But how did it seem short! It's my average 7-8 pages!

-Vitanie Tora: Yah, Keichi keeps getting' into life threatening situations. It's just 'cuz he's so…. Easy to kill…. laughs And as for what happens to Samui, his siblings and such… a new home will be located… someday. In the meantime, the hospitals kinda fun… like a creepy camp…. With meds…. And such…. Well, good luck at work (too bad you don't have Anemia like me! I pass out all the time!)

-HieiFan666: Yeah, Hiei-Keichi sorta father-son relationship ain't all that bad. It's just kinda funny. Who would-a thought Kurama's son would turn out cynical and the Hiei of the bunch? Wow, you're cat falls asleep on your keyboard too? I thought mine was just getting' on with his freaky kitty self.

Rose Of Death: Wow… you've already guessed what's going to happen! I HAVE SMART READERS! Man, I only hinted, never actually thought anybody would GET it! YOU ROCK! MAH SOCKS!

ShadeSpirit: Sorry about the underlining, freaked out on my chapter. I fixed it though, I am quite sorry. And how can I kill Keichi…. Yet…..

Paksennarion: Uh… once again, sorry about the underlining, it's been fixed. A bug with They try to heal Keichi…. It's just, he's beyond help by that point. And yah, they're full Koorime twins, one boy, one girl. They're so cute! (huggles plushie of them then offers them to Paksennarion)

Sugar High Water Uma: I just call them Twin 1 and Twin 2. Sabs knows their names…. In the meantime, it's unimportant, so we'll just mosey on past that. How was that chapter brilliant?

Tren: Alright… onto the next chapter.

Aillas: And guess what!

Tren: In the next chapter, LUCAS is appearing.

Aillas: Let us know if you know who he is.

Tren: Until next time.

Aillas: Cheerio


	36. Deal with the Devil

Tren: Well, considering that I can't post these buggers, It's getting on my nerves.

Aillas: EVERYTHING gets on your nerves.

Tren: (sighs) I guess, I've just never been one to enjoy waiting.

Aillas: (rolls eyes) Like that's a surprise.

Tren: And soon I'll be leaving for a weekend to North Dakota.

Aillas: Why on God's green earth are you planning on doing that?!?

Tren: My cousin is getting married.

Aillas: Well, more power to you.

Tren: WHAT?! You're not gonna come with me?

Aillas: That isn't even a question. Do you think I'll enjoy cowboy land?

Tren: (all put out) Awwww… well, let's work on the story alright.

Aillas: Yeah… Just how BAD have you deviated off Sab's plan for this??

Tren: I've stayed pretty much on schedule…

Aillas: Yeah yeah,

Tren: Alright, back to the storyline….

A nurse was currently digging through the pockets of a young man, trying to figure out just who the John Doe in their clean room was. Currently he was recovering from burn wounds, if he didn't die again. There wasn't much of his clothing left, as it had been either charred or cut to pieces to get it away from his skin. Then, there it was. The man was carrying an ID card, as it seemed, for a school. Battered, the laminated corners peeling from age and wear, she took a look at the picture first.

The person was younger than they would have suspected, sixteen, and giving her a cocky, crooked grin in his school photo, mismatched eyes seemingly dared her to do anything. It gave insight into the patient now labeled as Suekeichi K. Minamino. He had once had auburn hair, which made her sigh, considering the lock locks were now, for the most part, gone with the fire. Typed near his student number was his home phone number. Jackpot. Picking up the thin steel phone, she dialed the number waited until the message machine turned on.

"Hello there, you've reached the Minamino household. We're not home right now, so please leave your message after the beep," a pleasant male voice informed her. Leaving her message she sighed and hung up the phone, going back to check on the patient…

Samui knew he should have felt grateful that his siblings were saved, but no… not by him. Anyone but Keichi. He knew it was a dumb, selfish reply, but he couldn't believe that selfish, murderous Keichi would risk his life for anybody if it wouldn't help him gain anything.

"Keichi…??" he asked, feeling sicker by the second though forcing himself not to stop the healing.

"That is…. What they… insist… on calling me…" he replied his words broken as he breathed or winced, his body a mass of pains.

"Why, Keichi… why did you do it?" Samui asked quietly, looking his once friend over, feeling pangs of guilt over the sheer mass of his body covered and knowing that, though he trying to talk as though nothing had happened, he was in pain.

"Shouldn't you be glad? I mean, the selfish bastard… almost got off'ed…" There was a soft laugh to his voice that made Samui scowl for a moment, wondering why death could be so funny to someone like Keichi.

"Don't get me wrong, I am truly grateful, without you, I do believe that my siblings would be dead now," he nearly choked at that point, at the idea of his family harmed in anyway.

"But you're… asking yourself… why him… right??" Keichi didn't mean to sound disconnected, but he knew a few things about his body and how it recovered. It needed to stay still so his own god given genetics could take over and help the process along. Knowing the burns on his face were still there, he didn't want to risk moving his jaw in actually speech.

"…yes…" Samui felt suddenly ashamed of himself, that he was such an open book that the young man who saved his family could read his disappointment so easily.

"I did it… because… you look happy… with them…" he replied, taking a shuddering breath before softly laughing, "I… know you won't believe me… but I only want you to be happy… I've ruined enough of people's lives… I'm sick of being the bad guy."

"…" Samui decided wisely to keep silent, not knowing how much Keichi hated it, as he stared down at his fingers and at his work…

Exhausted, Kurama nearly fell through the doorway of his house. What a long week it had been, cramped in his office, finishing all the grading. Looking around the house, he noted that Keichi's jacket was missing from his spot near the door, same with his shoes. Dismissing it as the fact that he must have left to do something, probably visit with his latest girlfriend, he sighed and dropped his heavy bag, barely remembering to close the door as he fell back against the couch in the living room when there it was. A small, flashing light, reminding him in that frustrating way all answering machines had. Groaning, he looked at it, his head barely leaving the cushions of the couch as he made sure it just wasn't his imagination. To be honest, he really didn't want to get up, as he was not just physically exhausted, but mentally as well.

Finally gathering the courage, not to mention the energy, to get up Kurama trudged to the machine, resting on the table near the entryway. Pressing the play button he ran his hands through his rose red locks, staring at his exhausted reflection in the mirror hanging above the table.

"Hello, this is the medical staff at the Prosperity Hospital, trying to reach one, Suiichi Minamino." Kurama's head immediately snapped to the machine, knowing that an intro like that never led to good news. "We need you to stop by the hospital, we believe we have your son." Even though he was pretty sure that Keichi wouldn't die that easily, he felt his blood run cold. What if the next few words happened to include Morgue? "He's in our Critical Care Unit at the Burn Ward." Maybe it wasn't good news to hear your son was in the CCU of any hospital, it certainly was better news than being told you need to claim a body.

Suddenly, his body was as tiered as it was earlier, mainly because of the news. He might not have been around for Keichi's childhood, but he was sure as Hell going to be there for the rest of his life. Of course, he wasn't worried about his son, he knew how resilient the little brat could be. Pulling his blazer on, he left, riding his bike off at breakneck speed towards the hospital…

_Keichi opened his eyes to find that, curiously enough, he was back in his mother's room in the Godly realm, floating somewhere near the ceiling, which was odd enough. Below him, a scene was unfolding, a flurry of motion located solely between two people. Sprawled out on a large, feathery bed was a woman, too beautiful to be real. Sweat glistened on her flawless skin, her body exhausted from giving labor. Standing at the end of the bed was a young man with messy, dirty blonde hair, dressed only in a pair of dirty jeans and an unbuttoned white oxford shirt, holding in his well muscled arms a bundle of blankets, shaking his head at the small dark figure, who was curiously blurry, his features vague, which Keichi found rather odd considering the sharp detail that filled the rest of the room. _

_"It's no use ---------"the blond man muttered, handing the bundle of blankets, and Keichi frowned a bit, trying to figure out why the name of the dark blur had seemingly run into a dull hum of noise. _

_"Let me be the judge of that… Leave this room immediately," the man replied back solemnly, clutching the child to him and it struck Keichi. The infant was him, he could tell from the blue bands on its wrists. _

_"---------, the kid's dead, there's not much you can do, besides give him some rites or sumthin'," the blonde replied in an exhausted voice, but nonetheless he left the room, leaving the darkened blur alone with the child, and Keichi still floated there, rather helpless. _

_"I don't know what that… mother…" the blur said that word rather distastefully before continuing, "… what she will call you… but I think your story should not end here." _

_Curious, Keichi watched as the blur proceeded to speak in some dark, menacing language that he truly didn't understand before, without warning, the room darkened and suddenly, there was a man. Dressed entirely in black robes, the hems writhing and dispersing into shadows, other than that though, he looked positively angelic. His skin was a perfect, unmarred milky white, so pale he seemed to glow in the minimal light of the room. Pulled away from his face in a devil-may-care ponytail was perfect, pale golden hair that seemed to glow like a halo around his stunning face. Cool blue eyes stared at the dark blur with a look of amusement and surprise as the newcomer crossed his arms and laughed. _

_"Well, well, -------------, imagine that… you calling upon little old me?" the man laughed in a voice like the richest dark chocolate. Placing one thin, pale hand to his chest, an almost pleased smile spread across his face and Keichi noted an odd black manacle clasped around the man's wrist. _

_"Shut up, I need your help," the blur retorted sharply and he must have done something, like glace down at the child with his eyes, because that's where the man looked next. _

_"Oh… A child?? What could you want with something like that, especially a dead one," he stared at the bundle, waiting patiently for the explanation._

_"This child is Kurama's, and you of all people should know of him."_

_"Ah yes… him…" the man gave an almost gleeful smirk, nodding his head rather sagely. "Of course I know about him… and this child… do you mind?" he held his hands out, taking the bundle out of the blur's arms. _

_"I need you to give him back his life," the other figure said quietly and Keichi began to wonder just who that person might be. He seemed so familiar…._

_"I can't just give something for nothing… and normally I make those deals with the living… they can sign contracts you know??" the man looked down at the stillborn with rather apathetic eyes, when suddenly, they misted over, as though he was not really looking at the child but somewhere far off. Knowing not to disturb the man when he was like that, the blur stayed silent until it passed and the blonde shook his head, maneuvering ever so slightly so he could hold the child in one hand and rub his temples with the other. _

_"Quite sorry for that, I never really do know when that'll happen… though it brings up an interesting question… do you want this child to really live?? Do you know what he…" the man lingered ominously on one word, "Might… become??" _

_"He deserves a life."_

_"Well, I can't very well create life where there is none!" the blonde exclaimed, looking suddenly rather irritable, though Keichi couldn't entirely understand why. _

_"Then… take some of mine. Give him 100 years of mine, guaranteed," the blur offered rather quickly, a bit too quickly if you asked their unknown observer. _

_"You sure about this… you do know how much time you have left, right?" the man asked, reaching into one of his billowing sleeves and pulling out an ornate silver pocket watch, swinging it slowly like a pendulum in front of the other man. _

_"Yes," came the sharp, unamused reply, "Now put that thing away! I'll make the deal in his place."_

_Deciding not to warrant the blur with a response, the man held out his free hand, perfectly flat and flames of pure black swirled out of his palm, materializing into a thick parchment scroll. It unrolled itself, revealing elegant script written in a dark crimson and last of but not least, a name. Try as he might, Keichi could read it as the hazy man signed once more with a pen that seemed to appear out of thin air. _

_"Goooooood… always a pleasure doing business with you. He has one hundred years, guaranteed. Once he grows past those, though, he's on his own, without my help during every second of his life… Now then, where did that pesky soul run off to?"_

_He looked around until his eyes fell straight upon Keichi, his eyes which seemed to hide a still smoldering flame on the verge of lighting at the slightest chance. _

_"There you are…" The next thing Keichi knew, he was in pitch black and all he could hear were voices. _

_"Hm… there we go,--------------, all fixed. He should start crying any moment now, that is, once he's able to move. It's rather tiring and all, coming back to life," the blonde's voice muttered and Keichi could feel himself being moved. _

_"Good…_

_"Also… Because of the strain I've put on his soul, expect him to mature quickly, in the mind at least."_

_"How quickly?"_

_"Expect him to speak, walk and do many other things… quickly. When his body's seven, he'll be (mentally, might I add) seventeen or around that age. I never was good a math," that rich voice sighed before Keichi could feel himself beginning to wake, his body giving off a dull, aching agony that slowly escalated into a whole new level of pain that his body had yet to have discovered…_

"Keichi?" Samui asked timidly, sinking down into the only chair in the room, all his demonic energy spent on healing.

"That's normally what they call me…" Keichi's reply came, his voice quivering and groggy.

"You shouldn't talk if you're in pain," Samui replied sharply, like a teacher to a rather obstinate student, shaking his head as even he knew the futility of the correction.

"I don't… like the silence…. The pain is nothing… compared to it," Keichi replied, his lips barely moving, his eyes both closed, though one was currently covered in bandages.

"I didn't know you didn't like silence," Samui mused, watching Midori pace outside before she wandered off, probably to get some food from a vending machine.

"Never did… I grew up… in silence… I don't want to return," the teen muttered and Samui looked over at him, suddenly surprised, realizing that he truly didn't know that much about him.

"…. Keichi….??" He asked timidly, looking away from the bandaged figure before him.

"Yeah?"

"I… I'm sorry that I…" he trailed off again, but before he could start the conversation, Keichi butted in.

"What is there to be sorry for??... Something happened to you… I don't know what, but I have a feeling that… I was the… one who did it… I'm… just trying to even the scales… I'm not… a good guy… just one with a guilty conscience and years… of sin… to… re….pay…" his words became labored as the pain from the burns washed over him once more, making him shudder involuntarily.

"I… I made assumptions about your character. No matter what you might say, it won't sway me from my ideas," Samui responded, waiting for Keichi's reply, only to hear his arduous breathing until finally, it calmed.

"Alright…believe whatever… you want, halfbreed," Keichi muttered, and if Samui didn't know him any better he sounded almost bashful.

"That's right, they're my own beliefs. And don't call me half breed."

"What's wrong with callin'… you… that??"

"You're joking right??" Samui didn't know if he believed Keichi's sudden innocence, but when he was greeted with silence, it hit him. Keichi really didn't know what the term truly meant. "It's derogatory, that's why!!"

"Oh… That would explain… why I was called… that a lot…" Keichi laughed a bit before once more falling asleep, though this time it was dreamless.

Only fifteen minutes later, Kurama came bursting through the doors of the hospital, breathless, his bike only recently locked onto a nearby pole. Looking around, he asked the nurse, as politely as possible, where he might find the CCU burn unit and a child recently named Suekeichi K. Minamino. After she sent that attractive, if startling, man to the room, Kurama once more raced off down the halls, skidding to a halt when he saw a girl who looking startlingly like Yusuke. If he was female…

"Is this the room for Suekeichi?" he asked breathlessly as the girl spun around to face him, looking rather surprised.

"Uh… yeah…." For once, Midori didn't know entirely what to say. She knew who the man was from stories handed down by her father, but here he was, in real life. He looked a little older than she had imagined, though barely over 21, his red hair falling just to his shoulder in a rather sharp cut, his green eyes had were awake and sparkling, though they still held the vaguely dull sheen of someone who had been up far too long for far too many days.

"Whew… I was worried I might get lost… I always have trouble getting around in hospitals!!" Kurama laughed it off, rubbing the back of his head rather sheepishly before once more becoming serious and looking over at the large window.

"How… is he?" he asked quietly, crossing his arms over his chest as Midori responded quickly without thinking, ever her father's daughter.

"King Tut is fine," her voice was cheery, and probably would have remained that way, except she realized just what she had called his son. "Oops… I mean… Keichi's fine…"

Laughing just a bit at her excitability, he shook his head and looked into the room, which Samui was sitting in, now exhausted while Keichi's heart beat out a steady rhythm. He had to admit, his child did look like a mummy before he suddenly realized something, his head snapping over to look a Midori.

"Why is your friend in there?"

"Keichi saved his siblings. That's why he's all bandaged like that," Midori explained, waving her hand at the scene before them.

"How… unusual," Kurama murmured before looking over at the girl once more. "Has anybody thought to notify Kazuma?"

"Huh?? Oh… crap!! AUGH!!" she cried out for a second, tugging at her ponytail and pulling a face, "I can't believe I forgot to do THAT!!!!"

Chuckling rather quietly, not wanting to insult her but finding her wonderfully amusing, Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know how they can be reached; I'll take care of it. Your friend… Samui, was it?" she nodded, "He looked tired; why not get him out of there and onto that bench?"

Leaving her with that he walked to the designated cell phone area of the hospital and pulled his out, sighing. Like Keichi's it was sleek, though this one looked rather like an emerald and he could see straight through it. Tapping on the small divots that served as keys he watched the screen hummed to life and it notified him that he was not calling Kazuma, but a woman named Narue, who answered sounding rather breathless.

"He…llo??"

"Ah, Narue, hello this is Suiichi Minamino, are you near Israel??"

"Yes… Why do you… oh gawd, you're gonna ask for that moron Kuwabara, aren't you?!?" she snapped, making Kurama remove the phone ever so slightly from his ear and give a pained expression.

"As it turns out, the answer to that is yes. Would you mind handing him over the phone??"

"This is why I shoulda never bought a satellite phone," she muttered as Kurama heard the small scraping noises of a phone being handed over and such.

"Hello?"

"Kazuma!! This is-"

"Kurama, yeah, I know. Haven't heard from you in a while… how's the kid??" Kazuma's voice sounded genuinely worried, which made Suiichi smile just a bit. Even though his son had made an attempt on his friend's life, he was still worried. It was kinda cute. Dumb, but cute.

"He's fine, he got off with the same deal Hiei and I got."

"Well, that's good news. So… why would you be calling me here of all places, with Narue's cell??"

"Don't panic-" Kurama got cut off as Kuwabara once more cut in, as usual.

"That's never a good sign, just spit it out."

"Something happened involving a fire and your house. And" Kurama kept foraging ahead as he could hear Kazuma was going to try and butt in. "before you freak out, everything's fine, my son got there in time to saved your children."

"…. I'll be in Japan as soon as possible."

That was the last thing Kurama heard before Kazuma hung up the phone, leaving him with that dull drone of a tone and he sighed. Didn't anybody say good bye any more??

-Tren: Alright… I'm trying my hardest to crank all of these chapters out.

Aillas: Even though they can't be posted for a bit.

Tren: But it really doesn't matter.

Aillas: At least we'll get them posted eventually.

Tren: In the meantime, I'll post these as often as I can.

Aillas: ALSO:

Tren: These chapters have been written in advance. Which means, I have already come back from North Dakota.

Aillas: There was a blizzard while she was there.

Tren: And my hand got infected from a cut in marching band.

Aillas: It has a scar now.

Tren: MY BEAUTIFUL HANDS HAVE BEEN RUINED!!! (holds out hand in horror)

Aillas: What… a freak….Did she really imagine me???

Tren: NOOOOOOOOOO (screams while holding hand with ugly scar on it)

Aillas: Get a room.

Tren: But my hands are my livelihood!! I'm an artist, a musician and a writer. THESE HANDS ARE MY LIFE!!!

Aillas: So?? (cocks eyebrow) They're not injured, just scarred and hideous.

Tren: (breaks out into fresh sobs)

Aillas: Alright, well, let's get your mind offa that, and answer some reviewers.

Tren: (still crying)

Aillas: On second thought, I'LL answer them.

-Paksennarion: Yes, Tren has given out yet another imaginary plushie… and she would thank you for noticing that she built up suspense by not saying who saved the twins, but then again, she's sobbing on the floor. And Tren found out you quoted her from checking out your profile, which she does to all of her reviewers and someday she'll read your fanfics. When she isn't busy with music or art… As for the fast updating, was this speedy enough?

-Sugar High Water Uma: Brilliant… you are too kind!! Tren is quite grateful to have the talent, though she deems it wasted on herself… (mutters off to self) it's rather hard trying to respond to these when she's SOBBING!!! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER WOMAN!!

Tren: (still crying)

Aillas: Alright…. (bored with the antics now) moving onto the next important reviwer…

Vitanie Tora: Yes, Samui owes A LOT to Keichi now, which is awkward but the possibly the beginning of a friendship… have any readers noticed how Keichi's maturing?? Good luck with the work, and thank you for agreeing with me, Aillas, her muse… considering Tren usually ends with a cliff hanger… it's always…. Awkward…

-Sabs: Well…. (gets cut off my Tren)

Tren: I can take it from here!! Sabs!! Glad you're catchin' up with the storyline…. And yes, Lucas has been brought. Where would this story be without a devil?? Or, as a matter of fact, THE Devil…?? And yes, didja notice the flashback?

-Rose Of Death: YES!!! THE END WAS FUNNY!!! MY LIFE HAS BEEN FULLFILLED!! I had to find a way to keep the story from getting to serious, what with death, burns and the hospital… so Keichi had to take on the role of comic relief… he's done quite well for himself, hasn't he?

-ShadeSpirit: Hey, Keichi's a teenage male and the one time he could fulfill his fantasy of hot nurses waiting on him… he gets the creepy ones with unibrows and moles… jus this luck. As for Yet… all people die… it'll just take Keichi a while (100 years to be exact…) And even then he could still live for many a year beyond that. Remember the deal with the devil from above?

-HieiFan666: (laughs) I think you have the best response, and Keichi agrees whole heartedly. Samui needs to find the hottest nurses in the smallest skirts and bring them. Immediately. But no…. Samui's too… good for that, I guess you could say. As for suing the hospital, you know Keichi's thought of it, but he's already rich. But rest assured, he'll find a way to get something out of it. (if everything else fails, a sponge bath by the cutest nurse in Japan if all else fails) And Cats are just…. Cats… Mine likes to lick my toes and lay on my laptop and sniff all my drawings. But that's just because he's… Felix…

Tren: There, finished it off!!!

Aillas: I thought you were crying and I was doing a fine enough job!!

Tren: (snorts) Sure. Well, updating as fast as I can. Also, did any of you happen to notice the fact that when Keichi came back to life the seal cracked a little??

Aillas: They probably didn't.

Tren: Well, until the next chapter!!

Aillas: CHEERIO!


	37. DYE IT PURPLE!

Tren: Well, back from my trip, and we still have no highspeed internet so by the time you read this…. Well… let's just put it this way, it's been typed way before you even got the inkling to read the new chapter.

Aillas: Forgive her, they still can't seem to get the Geek Squad to visit.

Tren: Hey… has anybody ever written a fanfic with a certain… theme song in mind??

Aillas: What?? (confused)

Tren: Hm…. How to explain… (looks off, chin in hand like a scholar) Like, when I type certain stories, I think that if they were on T.V what music would be playing with them!!

Aillas: Tren… I think you're alone on that one…

Tren: (sighs) I was afraid of that!!

Aillas: Of course, aren't those what songfics are?

Tren: Sorta. I guess…. I mean, I don't put the lyrics in there…. Maybe I should? Or tell you readers what I'm listening to!!

Aillas: It'd just annoy them, Tren, face it. They really don't care about you so long as these chapters keep cranking out.

Tren: (sniff sniff) That's…. so heartless!!! YOU UNDYING FREAK!! I'M GONNA GET A NEW MUSE UNTIL YOU SHAPE UP AND BE NICE TO ME!!!! (runs off crying)

Aillas: Uh… oh… well, If I'm not here by the end of this chapter, you'll know what happened… Uh… please tell Tren you want me back if what I'm fearing is going to happen…. TREN!! TREN PLEASE DON'T THIS IS MY ONLY JOB!! (runs after Tren)

Although he wouldn't admit it to other people, especially to Keichi's face, Samui felt he was beginning to know the real Keichi, not the loud, crass, heartless individual that the school had come to accept with some degree of loathing. No… there was something else there, a soft heart and a hint of some sort of longing for something Samui couldn't place. He hadn't really thought of how little he knew about the teen until he sat there, day after day, healing him. Slowly, the bandages began to dwindle away as his burns healed until Keichi was well enough to sit up and was waiting for him even though visiting hours had long since ended and everybody who waited for him to get better had left. No, Samui didn't want anybody to know about his talent. It would attract far too much attention. But sure enough, there was Keichi, holding a water bottle in one still bandaged hand and looking off, his eyes staring at some unknown point of the plain wall.

"What are you doing Keichi?? You're not well enough to be holding anything, you're arms and hands held the worst burns, they're not fit to use yet," he chastised, peeling off his blazer, dressed only in a crisp white T-shirt and light cotton undershirt, his legs covered by a pair of baggy khaki slacks. He looked clean and bland as usual, making Keichi wrinkle his nose, as his fashion sense was always as flamboyant as his personality.

"I was thirsty and didn't want to disturb anybody, don't laugh, alright?" Keichi mumbled, taking a swig before clumsily letting the plastic bottle drop to the bedside table.

"What makes you think that I'd laugh?" Samui replied dryly, taking one of Keichi's bandaged mittens and starting his healing energy around the scarred and ruined muscles of the fingers.

"I dunno… you really don't have to do this, and I keep hating to remind you of this, but I'm not a good guy. You hate me. I was one of your first villains in your Spirit Detective career," Keichi replied rather airily.

"Well…." Samui mused on an answer before continuing. "I have the feeling you're not as bad as you make yourself out to be."

"Really, now?? Well, I can't have friends if that's what you're going for," the statement sounded aloof, but Samui could tell that Keichi meant the opposite… or more like, he wanted to have friends but couldn't. Intrigued, he pushed a bit further, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"What exactly do you mean by that??"

"…. People can't be friends with monsters," Keichi reply was dripping with a bitterness that made Samui stop and stare for a bit at his friend. Those unnatural eyes were glaring off at something in his imagination.

"Who says that you are a monster?" Horrified that anybody would be branded with such a harsh title, he wanted an answer but Keichi didn't give it as he sighed and looked over at Samui.

"How are your siblings?"

"They're fine…" he replied hastily, understanding that Keichi wanted the subject dropped but it didn't keep him from probing the enigma that was his classmate. "Keichi… is Minamino-san really the only family you have?"

"It depends. My mother died soon after my birth," Keichi sounded oddly remorseful, as he meant that she had died spiritually, which she had, "My old caretaker is still around… I don't have any other family besides my father's step-brother and such but they've sorta stopped talking. And then there's Hiei."

"Hiei!?" Samui had an innate fear of the short fire demon, passed on almost genetically from his father, who had decided with Yukina to keep the information that that fearsome little fire demon was indeed his uncle. They all preferred it that way.

"Yeah… When my dad was still… depressed, he raised me. He keeps in touch with me constantly, he's kinda like an uncle, or crazy cousin or a second father, you could say," Keichi said it all so nonchalantly that Samui couldn't suppress a shiver. No wonder Keichi had such a vicious streak. Sighing, he returned to his work while Keichi hummed to keep the silence at bay. There were a few things he wasn't sure he wanted to know about the riddle before him. Some things are better left… unsaid….

Two weeks later, Keichi was deemed fit to leave and outside a crowd had gathered, consisting of the Kuwabara family, Kurama and Midori and her family (minus Yusuke who was still in jail). All were rather anxious to see how the pretty boy had faired and then, he stepped out of the bathroom.

Dressed in a clean pair of faded black jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt, the few bandages left wrapped around his wrists, a few fingers and some of his upper arm stood out a snow white against the raven's wing of his clothes. Hanging around his neck was his medallion (which he had not worn the day he got burned so badly, simply because the chain was becoming old and weak and he had it fixed. Fears confirmed, he vowed to never remove that damn piece of jewelry as it seemed to be the source of his bad luck) and it seemed to glow brightly in the light. His eyes sparkled with the same mischievous and almost arrogant air but it was Midori who noticed the big change first. Gasping, her hands flew to her mouth.

"KECIHI!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!?!"

"Most of it got burned off, it'll grow back, Midori," Keichi hastened and Samui would have laughed if he didn't see Midori's point of view. Keichi was always known for his waist long auburn hair but… they were gone… Though his bangs were still long-ish… the back was chopped rather short. In fact, to any Otaku out there, his hair looked just like Dark Mousy's (let me know if you know who he is). Sighing, Keichi ran a hand through the new cut and laughed. "But yeah… I look kinda silly now, huh??"

"Nonsense!! Dye it purple! Dear GAWD dye it purple!!" Midori shrieked in joy as Kurama shook his head quickly to try and dissuade the idea from his son's rather impressionable head. Keichi just laughed it off, running his hands through his hair and sighing at how short it was. He hoped it wouldn't turn off his girlfriend…

Summer vacation passed quickly for all of them, and two weeks before school started, Midori decided to pay a visit to Keichi, curious about his life. As she jogged up to the fence she noticed something rather unique. Unlike the rest of the yards with their prim and proper gardens all in a row on that block, this house's garden was verging on overgrown, the grass lush and vibrant emerald spanned over any empty space not inhabited by some odd and rare plant. Vines curled around the wrought iron fence, tendrils clutching to the metal with the gentle touch of an infant. There was a small tile pathway winding through the foliage that she followed strictly, knowing that with people like Kurama and Keichi for gardeners, it wasn't guaranteed that the plants wouldn't try to fight back. Skipping up to the door she knocked twice and took a step back as Kurama pulled it open and looked a tad bit surprised and then smiled at her warmly.

"Ah, Midori, a pleasure to see you, please come in," he moved slightly and let her come in, closing the door politely behind her. Immediately she noticed the fact the house was warm, filled with a sort of healthy golden glow as though a fire was crackling in the hearth, although there was nothing of the sort. The air was laced with the delicate scent of roses and some exotic food dish that made her mouth water, though as far as she could remember, Kurama wasn't all that good of a cook.

"I came to visit Keichi… di'ya mind??" she stood there, perky and cheerful in her khaki shorts and tied up white t-shirt ala Brittney Spears, though she oddly enough didn't make it appear tacky in the slightest.

"He's up in his room, go up the stairs, turn right, second door to your left," Kurama smiled at her oddly, as though trying to figure out just what she might want with his son without appearing rude. Without another word she bounced off, finally finding the door and noticing with some amusement that the metal was warped with dents the shape of fingers as though someone with unnatural strength had lost their temper. Twisting it open she found that his room was surprisingly clean, the bed made and crisply covered with a dusty jade comforter embroidered with leaves in a slightly darker thread. The soft summer wind was drifting through the window, toying with the soft cream linen curtain. Nestled in the corner was a battered wood desk that Keichi was bent over. The desktop was covered in scattered papers, plots and diagrams etched in white over a dark blue background. A lamp was bowed over shedding a little more light on what he was working on, though he hardly needed it compared with the sunlight outside. Two daggers were driven deep into the desk. One was folded black steel and rather sinister looking, with dark ruby jewels inset into the small pommel, and soft curls of silver imitated smoke wrapping around the handle. The other was a soft, pure silver, vines wrapping around the handle and a good portion of the blade itself, inlaid with the palest, purest jade. Unlike the other, it was far more simple and serviceable, though Midori now began to wonder just where those weapons had come from.

"Uh… What are you doing??" she asked, walking over to see that his long side bangs were pulled back from his face with a rubber band and he was dressed conservatively in a pair of faded and torn jeans and a plain white shirt.

"Work."

That was his entire reply. Looking down she noticed that there was a small silver orb resting on the desk and in one hand his slender fingers grasped a small wire tool, the other, what appeared to be a new fangled blowtorch, though smaller and with pinpointed precision. Small rectangular reader glasses were perched on his nose and his expression was one of grave concentration, both eyes that odd, demonic gold.

"What exactly IS your work??"

"Secret."

"How has your summer been?"

"Good."

"Uh…" Midori found herself at a loss for word, unsure on whether or not Keichi would ever get past his rather monosyllabic answers. "So… how did Koenma let you off?"

"Secret."

"Oh… alright..." she waited for a few moments, looking around his room once more, noticing that it was organized and simple. The closet was closed off by a frosted glass. In the corner across from the desk she saw many plants, which had taken to covering the walls and curling around Keichi's ankles rather lovingly. They were sitting on shelves, the floor or simply growing out of the occasional crack in the wall. Finally, realizing that Keichi probably wouldn't give her a real answer she sighed and left and as Kurama lead her politely to the door, she could have sworn that he had a "Shoulda warned you" expression on his face. Sighing, she decided she'd have to wait until school started to talk to her friend, she was going to be rather busy with her siblings. In the meantime, Keichi wondering vaguely who the person in his room was…

School hit Keichi like a brick wall, and he was a speeding Ferrari whose driver was underage and drunk. Sloshing through his complex schedule and lamenting about how his teachers had dragged him into too many honors classes and how he had been roped into their elite band. Blearily wondering if he had seen any of his friends in his classes he sighed, stopping almost reverently outside the thick metal doors to the lockers. Checking his schedule, he realized he was in the right place, afterwards he had lunch followed by music. What joy, he thought off sarcastically, he simply couldn't wait. Pushing the door open he made a face as he was barraged by the heady odor of sweat, musty mold and various body sprays. Wrinkling his delicate nose, Keichi sighed, heading over to the same little alcove of lockers he used last year, watching as the boys who had moved in left rather quickly, scurrying off to another little cavern filled with disgusting jocks.

"At least some things don't change," he muttered, pulling out his gym clothes and peeling off his shirt as he felt a soft, chilly aura appear move over behind him. Knowing that energy signal rather well he turned around and gave a grin to Samui, who stood there, still awkward with the idea of this communal style of getting undressed and then getting into one's gym clothes. Though he tried, Samui couldn't return the smile as strongly as Keichi had given it.

"Ah… Hello, Keichi. Do you mind if I share this area with you?"

"Nah, why would I??" he asked, turning around and despite himself Samui found his eyes roving over the exposed skin, surprised to see that the scars he had seen last year were missing, replaced with perfect, supple flesh and the marks from where the burns were on his arms were also curiously gone. In fact, Keichi skin was wholly unmarred which he thought was odd. Despite himself, he reached over and brushed his cool fingers against his friend's back, noticing that the skin felt warm and was stretched taut where his spine was. Was it just him, or was something truly wrong with Keichi's back? It looked almost like there were too many vertebrae.

"AUGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" Keichi cried out a second after Samui's fingers made contact. Pulling away and nearly bashing himself against the nearby locker, Keichi had somehow managed to pull on a loose white t-shirt and had an odd blush on his face. "WHY WHERE YOU TOUCHING ME??!"

"I… I'm sorry, something just seemed… odd… about your back," Samui apologized, embarrassed by the fact that he had been so tempted, and what's worse; he had given in to that temptation. It wasn't anything more than curiosity at his friend's oddly scar-less body but he could see where Keichi had taken it the wrong way.

"Huh?? Oh God, my tail isn't out is it!?" Keichi hissed, making sure his voice was low so that others wouldn't hear his voice. His tried to look around his back, only turning in circles in a way that was oddly comical and made Samui want to laugh.

"No, No!!"

That would have been an odd turn in a conversation, but they were just peculiar enough that this was going to become common place with them. Sighing in relief, Keichi laughed at his hasty actions as he looked over at Samui and cocked an eyebrow.

"Than what do you think is odd about my back?? I mean, it sticks out a lot, but it's just 'cuz I'm skinny," he explained in an oddly defensive way, making a face at Samui who just shook his head.

"Well…. Never mind, it's not important." He didn't want his friend to think he was suspicious of him, especially after they had just become friends. He received and odd look before Keichi shrugged it off and turned around to pull on his swim suit, knowing that they were heading to the pool to enjoy the last waning days of summer.

By the time he looked around, Samui was dressed in a pair of loose shorts and a white t-shirt. Curious as to why he wasn't dressed in the normal swim clothes attire for their school, he had to ask.

"Samui… why aren't you… uh… dressed to swim??"

"I'm not _going_ to swim, my job is to serve as lifeguard. Besides, Ice powers and the pool…"he trailed it off there and Keichi nodded rather sagely, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah… I see…" he looked so serious it would have been funny as they headed off into the sun and out to the rest of the class. Not knowing what else to do, they milled around until Keichi noticed a familiar pair of green ribbons in jet black hair. Grinning widely he laughed and cupped his hand around his mouth.

"MIDORI!!"

She turned around quickly just as Keichi raced over, gave her a quick, strong hug and then pulled her away once more at arms length and gave her a once over with his eyes. She had a better figure than last year, he could tell that much, as she filled out the swimsuit nicely, though she had a towel draped over her chest and a light sarong wrapped around her hips.

"Keichi!! How've ya been?" she asked cheerfully, knowing that he probably still had no clue she had stopped by to see him when he was working on that silver orb.

"Fine! You… you look… great… You've grown up nicely," Keichi gave a content smile, before pulling her into a hug once more, this time with far less "pure" intentions than the time before.

"Ge'off!! What do you think you're doing??"

"Hugging you!" he replied innocently before sighing and looking off to where Samui had climbed the lifeguard's chair and was squinting through the glare on the water. "Should we really have the blind dude watchin' out for us??" he asked, slipping down smoothly into perfect splits.

"He's actually got good vision with those glasses on," Midori replied curtly in her friend's defense, cocking an eyebrow at Keichi position.

"Well, just sayin'," he shrugged, sliding back up with a fluid grace, as thought he floor was greased and his feet were on rollers. Giving an impressed little nod, she laughed as the teacher came out, called them to attention and started class. That's when things started to get interesting…

Tren: Lamest little cliff hanger.

Aillas: Yeah… that was the worst since "BUM BUM BUM", which was what you did for an old fanfic that you've long since deleted.

Tren: Wow…. Their entire summer vacation was filled up in one chapter.

Aillas: Well, (trying to reason it all out) they didn't do anything of importance.

Tren: Yeah… I guess that works (totally put out)

Aillas: You poor little misguided freak.

Tren: Well… found my first fanfic.

Aillas: What was it???

Tren: Script format, a talk show where my friends and I were the hosts and we talked to anime characters as though they were actors and such. It was…. Odd…

Aillas: Glad you've moved on.

Tren: Yeah…. Also, this chapter was written to these songs: Upside Down-Jack Johnson, Swing Life Away-Rise Against, Divorce Song-Liz Phair and Fair- Remy Zero.

Aillas: (rolls eyes) just in case you were wondering.

Tren: All of those are good songs… why not check 'em out??

Aillas: Yeah… (sarcasm) sure… they _totally_ will.

Tren: (glare) Ya never know. And yeah, whatever music I listen to usually gives a good feel of the mood I'm in. Want me to let you know more often? Tell me in your review.

Aillas: Speaking of reviews…..

Tren: Right-o, let's respond to all of you good readers!!

-sugar high water uma: Wow… my stories keep people from going insane with boredom… That's… actually pretty cool!! (grins) YAY!! CANDYCORN!!

-rose of death: wow… you LOVED that chapter?? I'm so glad, it was quite fun to write. And Keichi will always end up with the role of comic relief… either him or Midori.

-Paksennarion: Was that black blurry thing Hiei?? Only time will tell. Go on your gut instinct. And as for Samui and Keichi become less hateful… well, only time will tell on that. AT least they're not homicidal to each other. And I kept Kurama in character?? Good, I always worry about that. He really is an outwardly calm character, I guess you could say.

-Sabs: Yes. I stopped sobbing

-Shadespirit: I have a hard time with the blade on the aluminum foil box too, so don't worry. But butter knives? There's talent in that. And see, Keichi has 100 years guaranteed, the little flashback told ya' so.

-Vitanie Tora: The blurred figure was Hiei… maybe… In marching band, yes. I normally play Oboe, but I march with the drum core in Cymbals. I also play piano (poorly). And Here is Aillas to answer your questions

(Suddenly in a talk show setting, Aillas is sitting in chair across from Tren)

Tren: How do you deal with an emotional woman? (points microphone at him)

Aillas: Poorly…. Very poorly.

Tren: How would you like to join Vitanie Tora and become her muse for a while, as she could really use one.

Aillas: Depends on the pay.

Tren: There weeeeeeeeeeeeee go!! (suddenly back to review answer setting) and as for writers block, perhaps you should work on a joint story with someone else? Like what I do with Sabs??

-HieiFan666: You should be happy, your last response was snappy!! I'm sure that Keichi would indeed be… happy… perhaps I should draw that picture instead, ne? Wow, you're friend made a website? That's tre cool.

Tren: That's it for the reviews.

Aillas: Which means…. What??

Tren: It means that I'm gonna get back to working in class.

Aillas: Tren's responding to these reviews in her Social Studies class right now on her laptop.

Tren: I HAVE P.E NEXT PERIOD!! I DON'T WANNNNNA GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!


	38. Questions

Tren: Well…. Aillas decided that after our last fight in the last chapter's beginning, he need some "alone time" as we were getting "cabin fever. So… I've been forced to bring in another one of my characters to act as muse. Please say hello to…. (drumroll)… FIX!!

Fix: (Yes, that's his name) What the…?? (looks around confused) Where am I??

Tren: You are my current muse until Aillas gets back from wherever he went.

Fix: Aillas went on vacation?? (worried expression) Oh… I hope he gets back alright…

Tren: He'll be fine, don't worry about it. (pats Fix on shouder)

Fix: (sighs) Alright then, Tren, I'll try. Oh… who are they?? (points to YOU)

Tren: The readers.

Fix: AH…. (blush) Uh…. (timid wave)…. 'ello….

Tren: Aw, you're so bashful!! And timid!!!! (glomps)

Fix: ACK!! (falls over from Tren's weight)

Tren: Alright, ya'll. This is Fix, a character out of my short comic I'm working on. Ain't he cute?? Fix is: 5' 11", with messy chin length black hair and icy blue eyes rimmed in violet. He is rather pale, as he is a thief by trade, a game programmer to pay the rent. He has three bands tattooed around his neck, four on his upper right arm. A swirl on that shoulder trails down into a line down his entire arm until it reaches his wrists and it breaks into three barbs that wrap around his hands. All of these are tats. Four lines are on his back and Samon style tats cover the bottom of his feet! SEE!! (pulls Fix's feet out from under him, making him slam into the floor and revealing tattoos.)

Fix: Ooof!!! (get's knocked out cold from head colliding with floor)

Tren: Oops… I'll have to get another muse for the bottom AN section…. MY POOR BABY!!! (hugs)

Nobody knew who the new kid was, though he looked oddly familiar, leaning casually against the chain link fence. Dressed in the swimming trunks (a deep navy blue with white trim down the sides) and a loose, baggy white T-shirt, he didn't look like much. In fact, he was rather slender, and his hair was a mess of striking auburn, short in the back with messy longs strands near the middle and bangs that fell over his nose. To any Otaku, his cut would be compared to Dark Mousy. His eyes were shadowed and hanging from his neck was a gold chain with a medallion. A good luck charm, perhaps?? One thing every girl didn't fail to notice was the fact that he had perfect legs, toned, the muscles taut and sculpted with artisan skill and covered by flawless skin that had been tanned by the summer sun to a warm bronze. Then one kid noticed it. Someone they normally saw was missing.

Keichi. That brat with the waist long hair, femmy build and snide attitude. It wasn't hard to miss him, as he usually sat in the shade, sulking and killing any happiness that might ever come his way. Yeah, the fairy of a classmate seemed to be missing, replaced with this new kid. Imagine their surprise when the teacher called out roll and stumbled across the dreaded name.

"Minamino, Suekeichi??" he prayed that monstrosity of a child wasn't in his class again when there was a response.

"Here."

It was the supposedly new kid, raising one had casually while smiling over and chatting amiably with the girl next to him who suddenly froze up realizing who she was talking too, as though she had just found out he was the Devil and she had already signed her name away for a new pair of jeans. All eyes turned to him until he noticed that he was being watched and gave them a flippant little grin and a two fingered salute.

"Nothing to see here, folks, keep on movin'. Now, what were you saying??" he looked back at the girl and for once, everybody was speechless.

What had happened to the angry kid? What happened to the anti-social psychopath that was renowned for being a jerk and sending teachers to the asylums?? Could it really be the rather classy, definitely cool person who was chatting it up with the cute girl next to him? Then they saw his eyes as he pulled his longer strands away with a rubber band. How could anybody forget those eyes?? Those unnatural eyes…

Pulling himself back together the teacher paced down the side of the pool and finished roll before handing his clipboard to Appoline, who appeared out of nowhere still dressed in the heavy winter clothes.

"You'll be taking their times and such," he informed her gruffly, not happy about having a half-demon in his class, unaware of the other two that were right under his nose, so to speak.

"Alright, sir," she replied meekly, clutching the board to her chest and looking as timid as ever.

"You will all be paring up with a member of this class. I'll read out the names…" he started down the list and then walked off to the bleachers, letting the students get to know them better.

Turning to his partner, Keichi smiled at her warmly and she found herself beginning to blush. If possible, the teen was more perfect up close. No a mean feat, if you asked her. No… his skin was unblemished, his bone structure so delicate she knew many a friend who would kill to have it. He didn't look Japanese entirely, though it was there in the eyes, his nose was more prominent that most, thin and the broken nose "bump" she had seen last year when he was in her social studies class was missing now.

"Hey, sorry I missed you name… it is…??" he waited for her response, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Chidsuru! Chidsuru Matsushida," she stammered, bowing before popping up and giving him a perky little grin.

"Hm… Mind if I shorten it?"

"No, not at all!!!" she hastened, surprised that he was suddenly so polite.

"Hm… Suru-han?" he ventured and she quirked her head. She didn't remembering him having a Kansai-ben… but then again, she didn't remember him ever talking.

"It's perfect, want to get into the water and get warmed up??" she gushed, taking her towel off her delicate hips.

"That sounds good, I'd love to cool down."

In an instant he had peeled off his white t-shirt and executed a perfect swan dive into the water. Popping his head back up, he swam over the side and smiled at her. Immediately, she blushed. His body should have belonged on a god, not a high school student. A real life Adonis was her gym partner!! (Tren: W00t! Keichi shaped up and now he's gonna be a heart throb. Fan girls, here he comes!). Flashing her an enigmatic, cocky little grin he held his hand out to her.

"Wanna come in? The water's just perfect??" Taking him up on his offer, she jumped in, trying to be graceful and almost succeeding. As soon as she went under she realized it was far deeper than she expected and she kept sinking. Then, she felt soft hands slide smoothly over her waist and with ease, she was pulled back to the air, now nose to nose with Keichi, who was the one holding her. A warm flush burned across her face as she stammered a thanks and her teammate smiled with such care, she found herself in doubt again that he was the same person she had seen last year. Where was the classmate from the horror stories?

"You should be careful. I'm sorry though, it's partially my fault that I didn't tell you I was in the deep end," he brushed his nose sweetly against hers before letting go. In a flash he had dove back into the water and was swimming, his body cutting through the water gracefully…

Samui was late coming back from P.E, as he had played the part of lifeguard and took it to be his solemn duty to put away all the gear the class had used. When he came back into the lockers, the sound of water cascading onto the tiling floor met his ears, warm steam billowing around the floor like a fog, a strange mixture of chlorine and mixed floral scents filled the moist air. Curious, and vaguely uncomfortable in the heat, Samui ventured further into the locker room he noticed there was someone turning off the water to the shower and walking out, towel wrapped around his hips.

This figure, as Samui couldn't make out much due to his fogged glasses, padded over to the mirrors which hung over a counter and placed his hands firmly down on it, staring at his reflection before hanging his head. Thick ropes of wet hair hung around his face like a curtain and Samui tried his best to remain silent, his curiosity getting the best of him. Soon whoever it was ran his hands through his hair, leaving rents in the heavy locks and giving a loud groan that sounded almost animal like. Worried at the reason for the noise, Samui spoke.

"Are you alright??" he asked, sounding as brave as he could though he didn't know what the person's reaction would be.

"Huh?!" he started, spinning around to face the blue haired half demon before placing a hand over his heart and sighing and Samui noticed an odd blur covering the person's wrists. Taking off his glasses and rubbing them over his shirt he put them back on and noticed they were tribal bands, tattoos. "Samui, Good Gods, you scared me!!"

Samui knew that voice.

"Keichi???"

"Who else would it be?? I wanted to get the blasted chlorine off of me," Keichi snapped back, his genial personality from before vanished to what Samui assumed to be his true nature.

"Oh…. That makes sense. Are you alright though??"

"What do you mean, 'are you alright?'?" Keichi mimicked Samui's voice all to realistically for the last part, which made him step back, a bit surprised.

"I mean, you sounded in pain for moment."

"I… I'm fine."

Keichi walked off to his locker, rather irritated as he pulled on his boxers and jeans, buttoning the fly. Giving a quick, vigorous rub over his hair with the towel he had recently removed before sighing and pulling on his watch and wristband, covering up the blue marks.

"You don't sound fine," Samui noted, "And what are those blue tattoos for??"

"I AM fine," Keichi snarled back, looking over his shoulder and giving his classmate the distinct impression of an animal raising it's hackles, "As for the tattoos, they're…." He stumbled, at a loss for words before he started up again, nearly barking out the word, "…manacles…"

"Why are they like manacles??"

"DO YOU ALWAYS ASK SO MANY QUESTIONS!?!" he suddenly roared, his hands flying to his temples, the words echoing off the tiles before he settled back down again and lowed his head in apology to the now startled half-koorime.

"They… they are like manacles because they serve as a reminder, that I am bound to a certain fate that I can't escape. That I am bound to THAT side of my family," Keichi's words were bitter as he spat the words out, shoving his shirt on before falling down against the benches near his locker, slamming his own shut.

"I'm sorry, Samui… It's just…I feel uncomfortable."

"Would you mind if I ask why?" Samui walked calmly to his own locker, spinning the dial and removing his own uniform, which was folded crisp and neat, shoes resting on top.

"This… form… isn't my real body… It just feels…" Keichi struggled for words, looking away from his classmate and by the time he looked back, Samui was already dressed and closing his locker once more.

"It just feels like… what??"

"It feels wrong. I don't know how else to put it… Never mind, I'm just rambling," Keichi got up abruptly, picking up his backpack when something clattered out and onto the floor. Looking down, Samui noticed it was rectangular mahogany case, with gold clasps. Frowning, he tried to figure out just what it was when Keichi reacted rather oddly.

Snatching it off the floor, he blushed a deep crimson and shoved it into his bag, suddenly rather embarrassed as he abandoned the mood he was in earlier for a more awkward one and hurried off.

"That's strange… Keichi sure is… odd…" Samui shook his head and sighed. Even if he lived for a hundred years, he didn't know if he'd ever understand that kid…

The next Samui saw of Keichi, he was back to his rather boisterous, dreamy personality, as undisturbed as if nothing had ever happened. Sitting on the table, he feet on the chair, Keichi was reaching into his satchel bag as he looked over at Midori and laughed for a bit and Samui came in on half the conversation.

"… her face!! It was shock! I don't think anybody here even recognized who I am!!"

"Don't blame 'em. You suddenly arrive with an honest to God good personality. They're gonna think something's… wrong," Midori teased, pulling her hair back with a green ribbon as she wrinkled her nose at him and flipped the pony tail over one shoulder and Appoline gave a soft smile.

"What sparked the change?" she asked as Samui took his seat next to her, pulling out his paper bag lunch.

"I decided that I wanted the good type of attention," Keichi replied before giving a sly grin, "Ya know… the…" he licked his lips slowly before continuing, "the _reeeeeal_ good type of attention."

"You disgust me," Samui muttered, getting the innuendo in an instant and rolling his eyes along with Appoline, who was still smiling in a mysterious little way.

"I'd be worried if I didn't," Keichi answered lightly without skipping a beat before digging around in his satchel bag to find his bento box. Lacquered black with silver accents, it was simple but with an expensive air. Unbuckling the strap that kept it together Keichi opened the lid and the most heavenly smell wafted over to each one of them, making them perk up and look over.

"What IS that GLORIOUS smell?" Midori asked, taking a deep breath of the aroma and smiling content. It was complex with layers up on layers of new, different scents she didn't what was what.

"My lunch."

"What is it??" Appoline's voice was nearly drowned out by the crowded room but she knew Keichi's keen ears would pick it up anyway.

"Hm… Well, some Cucumber Salad, Agadeshi Tofu, Inari-zushi and seared Tuna," Keichi pointed at each part of the meal delicately with his chopsticks which were pale bamboo painted with scrolling clouds and foxes, his own little joke.

"Where did you buy it??" Samui asked, looking over the elegantly presented meal. A cook himself, he was curious when new meals and this was far more exotic than the Middle East food he prepared and nothing so far offended his own diet, which forbade pork.

"Buy it?!?" Keichi's expression turned offended as he looked over, eyes wide and Appoline sniggered, she knew Keichi was always touchy on this subject. "I MADE it!! I can cook you know!! My dad can't , so I had to learn! AND… I happen to LIKE it!!!"

Midori was in stitches at his reaction and Samui was surprised. He would have never thought someone as crass as Keichi (not to mention as hyperactive) would ever have the discipline to cook anything past Rice A Roni, or Mac'n'cheese.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you!" Samui shot back, returning to his food as Keichi started on his salad before Midori spoke up, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Why is it that your main courses, Agadeshi and Inari, BOTH HAVE FRIED TOFU!! Gross!" Like many people, Midori found tofu disgusting enough, but to have it fried seemed a lot worse. Like if she was fry a twinkie or something.

"Think whatever you want, I happen to find fried tofu to be the greatest gift the Gods have ever graced you ningens," Keichi replied loftily, popping an Inari-zushi into his mouth and biting down, a look of pure bliss washing over his face. "And I've been meaning to tell you guys… It's stuffy here, why don't we eat outside tomorrow??"

"It's Friday tomorrow," Midori said after a few seconds of silence and they all started to laugh.

"Yes, yes it is. Thank the Gods for that," Keichi shook his head before sighing and stretching.

"I gotta go and help out a teacher… so I'll see ya'll later," and with that, he was gone, disappearing into the crowd and Samui shook his head once more.

"I'll never get that guy."

"I don't think we're meant to," Appoline replied sagely before getting up and leaving herself…

"KEICHI!!!!"

After school, they had gathered behind the school when they heard Keichi's name cried out by a female voice and then there was a blur of color and suddenly someone was on Keichi.

A young woman, Samui knew her from his math class. Her arms were around his neck, legs wrapped around his waist and she seemed unperturbed by the fact that she was currently wearing a short skirt. Shaking her head, she sent ripples down her waist long sheets of onyx hair, his nose brushing up against Keichi's in a cute gesture of affection.

"Yui," he replied back softly, slipping his arms around her waist to make sure she wouldn't fall, his hands resting rather low on her back.

"I can't believe I don't have a class with you!!" she pouted, her glossed lip jutting out cutely and Midori rolled her eyes.

"We'll have to make up for it in… extra curricular activities," he replied suggestively, claiming her pouting lip between his teeth and pulling her into a passionate kiss. All three, Midori, Appoline and Samui, couldn't do anything but watch as her hands dug through Keichi's hair and their bodies pressed together.

"Is she you're girlfriend??" Samui asked, surprised at the rather shocking display of public affection, which was only made worse by the fact that he grew up in Israel.

"I better be," Yui replied breathless before sliding off of Keichi and running off, turning around to blow him a kiss.

"Dang, how'd I get so lucky?" Keichi mused, shoving his hands into his pockets before looking over at Samui and shaking his head. "Yeah, she's my girlfriend. For now."

"For… now??"

"Eventually she'll get bored of me. They all do," Keichi replied softly before Midori changed the subject with all the grace of an elephant.

"Hey, Samui, I've been meanin' to ask ya… where are you living now??"

"Well, our house was ruined by the fire… and we couldn't afford insurance… but oddly enough, as I was searching through the papers on the steps, this man came over. He looked expensive, dressed in a sharp suit and such and he handed me this document and key and I had a new house, everything paid for," Samui sounded as though he was still amazed (which he was) and shook his head incredulously as Midori stared at him in awe and Appoline's gaze fell suspiciously to Keichi.

"WHAT??" Midori shot out, "What do you mean? What did he look like?? Did he say anything!?!"

"It's exactly how it sounds. He was dressed in what I could only guess to be an expensive suit and had black hair pulled back into a pony tail and jade eyes and he couldn't have been much older than 25, tops," Samui explained, trying to remember everything about the man, "And all he said was 'the address is on the paper, and this is done entirely on a favor. You owe me nothing' and then turned around, left, and when I went to follow after him, he was gone. Just like that."

"No way!! That's so crazy!! Can I see your new house?" Midori asked, following Samui off and as soon as they were well out of their vision, Appoline turned to face Keichi, a smirk spreading across her face.

"Not only do you single handedly save his siblings from a fire demon and technically die… you buy him a new house??"

"WHAT!? He had no other place to live, and it's not like he knew I was that guy!!" Keichi replied, trying to defend himself and throwing his hands into the air. "Besides!! My company makes millions, billions even!! One measly little urbanite house is NOT gonna put me in the poor house!!"

"Why did you take on that form though??"

"Samui would've noticed who I was, it was the first form I could think of, AND it's not like they know I can shape shift," Keichi replied nonchalantly as Appoline just laughed and started off on her own way.

"You are a mystery, Mr. Katakana," she said lightly before turning the corner and leaving Keichi alone, who just sighed and laughed.

"S'all well that ends well…." He quoted to nobody in particular and then left the school, whistling some long gone tune…

-Tren: Alright then… While poor Fix is being treated for a concussion, I've… mended things with Aillas.

Aillas: Mended?? You paid me to come back because you're afraid of what Audris or Xaiden might do to you.

Tren: (glare) Shut up and take the money.

Aillas: (counting out the bills) Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice. I think I could make a little spending money on this new venture of ours.

Tren: (groans) Not apologizing yet.

Aillas: I know. I'm also not complaining. Ah, Benjamin, I have just the place in my wallet for you and your friends!! (starts to croon to money)

Tren: Getting away from Aillas, I finally got to see the play Wicked.

Aillas: And she won't stop singing the songs from it.

Tren: Because it was SO GOOD.

Aillas: Let's just respond to those reviewers!!

Tren: Right-o!!

-ShadeSpirit: You know of Swing Life Away?? Whoa….. Midori got over his dislike of Keichi because she's not one to hold a grudge past a day. In her mind, he's saved Samui once, his sibling once…. He can't be that bad of guy, he's totally redeemed himself in her mind. And as for what's up with Keichi back, you mean the fact that he doesn't have those scars anymore? That's a secret…

-Vitanie Tora: I'm glad I give you some good reading!! (laughs). As for where Lin is, she's where you least expect her. And as for how much I pay Aillas… well, don't you want to check him out? His picture is posted at www.fantomfox13. Check it out and tell me if you're still interested. And yes, a joint story might help. That's how I get all my typing frustration out. This is a joint story and it helps because this way you have two people coming up with ideas, so there's no way you can run out! Well, good luck at those torture chambers.

-Sugar High Water Uma: Thank you for clapping. Thank you for the energy drink. Is it a Bawls?

-Sabs: Yes I am a freak, and I went to your party, so please don't kick my arse.

-Rose Of Death: Did Keichi dye his hair purple, not yet, but trust me. He wants to.

-Paksennarion: Midori and Samui aren't as hateful, but don't worry. Keichi will mess it up somehow. So, you do want to know what music I listen to? And yes, check those musicians out. They deserve some interest!!

Tren: That's it for this chapter.

Aillas: We'll see you again soon!

Tren: PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Aillas: And cheerio!


	39. My Childhood

Tren: Alright, here you go (hands 500 dollars to Aillas)

Aillas: (Pockets money) Thank you…. As you can see, Tren is still paying me to be her muse.

Tren: Yeah… Fix is in the hospital.

Aillas: (shakes head) _I_ would never have been injured so foolishly.

Tren: It wouldn't matter, _YOU _would just regenerate and be fine.

Aillas: (smirks) Yeah… Your little character Fix is pretty pathetic, when you boil it down.

Tren: (tackles Aillas) DON'T DISS MY CHARACTERS!!!!

Aillas: (Oro eyes on floor) …. Can't… speak… blood… pouring out… ears…..

Tren: Oops… he's died… (shrugs) Ah well, no problem, he'll be back in a few minutes.

Aillas: … (still dead)…

Tren: Our little story is still just chugging along, which is amazing.

Aillas: …. (once more, dead)…

Tren: And thanks again to all of you who've made this story so popular!

Aillas: … (beginning to come back to life)…

Tren: Wow… it's boring here without someone to banter with. (Kicks Aillas) You alive yet??

Aillas:… Yes… Stop… Kicking me.

Tren: You sure you're alive?? (Now poking with Kendobeatyo'assstick)

Aillas: YES!!! (jumps up and breaks Kendobeatyo'assstick) YES ALRIGHT!!!!

Tren: Oh… (now bored) Alright then…. I suppose I should get to work on the story….

Aillas: THAT WOULD BE HELPFUL!!! (throws away remains of Kendobeatyo'assstick)

Tren: Alright…

"Alright then, class," the teacher droned as she scrawled out their latest assignment on the class the moment the last student had sat down. The marker squealed in protest as she dragged it over the whiteboard and there were many groans. "Seeing that this is a history class, we're going to start of this school year with telling each other our own history. In other words, what happened in our childhood, what we did this summer and like." She gave a sighed before continuing in her nasal voice, tapping the marker in her hands as she forged on, "You make it humorous, serious or anything else you might like, just don't make it lewd. We'll start by seating arrangement…"

Sinking lower in his seat, Keichi tried to make himself a smaller target, praying that if he didn't move she would simply forget his presence. Sitting near him were Midori and Samui (Appoline was missing, oddly enough), even though they were two years younger than him, they were taking the classes out of order, as it really didn't matter in history classes, they never tied together to begin with. He loathed days like these, only a week into school and already they had to talk about themselves, his least favorite subject. Slowly the childhood stories came out, puppies, loving parents, the occasional divorce or bad relationship, but they were normal lives. What was he supposed to say??

Was he supposed to stand up and say: Well, I was born dead, but I guess a deal with the devil brought me back to life… yeah… and all my other memories were pretty much erased by my mother but I've been getting them back through traumatic dreams. Did I mention my mother went insane because she thought she gave birth to a monster and I grew up in a world devoted only to killing me and making me live out my greatest fear over and over again?? Are you still following me? Wanna take notes?? How about how I grew up in Makai, in the Thieves Guild where, when I was six, I killed someone? I even broke away from that to get beaten up by my grief crazed father, who eventually accepted me. Oh, and an Assassin threatened me that if I didn't steal an item from the GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD, she'd kill my mum (no loss there) and an innocent woman. Of course, that led to the near deaths of what could have easily been the only friends I'll ever have besides this once chick who I killed recently. And of course, on your sixteenth birthdays, you all got cars or cool things… I got my demonic heritage. Happy Birthday. Well… that's my life… pretty boring, huh?

Wouldn't it be great if he DID say that??

Instead, Keichi sunk a little lower in his chair until only the very top of his head could been seen, wishing that a black hole would open out from under him and suck him somewhere else… or into oblivion. Whichever one turned out to be true. Midori sat down, not exactly proud of hers, though happy that it didn't sound like anybody else's. After all, how many people's dads were in jail? There were the usual snide comments or mean spirited mutterings but she never cared about it before, why should she now? Samui's came up and it brought a little flair to the plastic stories of the classmates.

"I was born and raised in Israel, where my parents work with the Peace Corps. I visited Japan almost every summer to meet up with my friend Midori," at this he nodded to her politely, "This is the first full year I'll be spending in a public school, as my parents home schooled me otherwise. Japanese is actually my second language, my first being Arabic. As for family, I have a mother and father and two younger siblings, twins. And that's… my life."

It went off pretty well, considering Samui was deathly afraid of talking in front of people and used to having a stuttering problem, though it only really came up when he was extremely nervous now. Then… there it was. Keichi's turn. Groaning, he stood up, straightened out his jacket, sleeves and then ran his hand through his hair as a nervous habit, his fingers lingering on his earrings.

"So…. You wanna know about me, huh?" he asked, shifting his weight from one leg to another before taking a deep breath to steady himself, "Well, my mother died soon after my birth, leaving me in the care of some rich relatives that eventually tired of me and gave me off to my father. He teaches the science of Plants and Nature at the college, you probably know him, and if you don't, your parents probably do," he recited the words as though they were a story he had been told since birth. Instead, it was the story he made up that satisfied everybody around him, as it made sense to them. "I was born in England and, yes, I do have an accent. Japanese is the fourth language I've learned fluently. There are more. There you go. Keichi in a nut shell."

Immediately he sat, slouching slightly as the tips of his ears flushed red from the attention he was suddenly receiving before the class moved on, without skipping a beat and Keichi tuned the room out.

Meanwhile, Samui was looking at his classmate a little closer. Something didn't seem quite right. He didn't know much about the auburn haired teen, but something was fishy, as though the young man was living a double life. He was an enigma. Though he seemed to relish being showered with praise or attention, he hated talking about himself. He might be thief, but there was a kind of contempt he held for his art, though there was still that streak of pride that Samui noticed never really left. No matter how lively he acted, his eyes always held the look of a man at the gallows, taking one last look at life and flipping it off. There was his charismatic side that had recently emerged, the stoic, easily angered side that they had always known and this new, sincere version that he had only just found out about. Which was really Keichi? If his life was so nice, then why did he see scars on his back, and more importantly, where were they hiding out now? Not a single scar marred his tan skin, though there should have been plenty. And what were those tribal bands for?

His head spinning with questions, Samui didn't even notice that the bell had rang and only Midori and Keichi were left in the classroom, waiting for him. Looking around, he blushed and picked up his bag and binders, clutching them to his chest and following his good friend (Midori) and class mate (Keichi) out of the room.

"How lame was that?" Midori asked as they stopped by her locker.

"Words cannot describe it," Keichi replied passionately as Midori spun the dial, tried to open the door three times and finally resorted to hitting it.

"DAMMIT! It opened yesterday!!!" she cried out, pounding her fist once more against the metal before Samui grabbed her wrist delicately with one hand, shifting his load so it was now pinned to his side.

"Midori… the locker can't feel pain, but YOU can. You'll get nowhere beating up inanimate objects," he chastised as Midori went limp and sighed.

"I know… But it makes me FEEL better!!" she whined, opening her mouth to talk again but Keichi beat her to the chase.

"Do you need something out of there?"

"YES! I have a paper due at the end of my period in Grammar and Literature. I need my text book and reading book," she shot back, giving him a derisive glare when he just smiled back at her and dropped his satchel bag on the floor.

"No prob, give me a few seconds and I'll have it open," he shrugged, facing the locker and, like he said, in two seconds, it lay open for her and Keichi was already picking up his bag and heading off.

"Why don't you memorize your locker combination? I might not be there next time," he gave them a quick wave before running off to whatever class he had next, none of them really knew and Keichi preferred to keep it that way…

"Koenma! Whaddya want us for?" Midori called out through the underworld palace as she hopped off Botan's oar, quickly followed by Samui who went after her and sighed. It seemed to him that his father was right. Just when you wanted some rest and relaxation… Koenma called. Sure enough, he had just arrived home and started on his homework when the pocket communicator rang.

"Ah, good to see you made it," came their "boss's" voice as he leaned over the desk and rested his chin on his hands, fingers woven together. "I would like to inform you that the Underworld needs your help, also… you have team mates."

"Team mates?" both asked, though in their own way. Midori perked up at the prospect of meeting new people (or working together with people she had yet to have met) while Samui nearly groaned. He had a hard time making friends and he knew this wasn't going to be any different.

"Yes, just as your fathers worked in a team of four, so will you. Of course, getting those two to comply will be… hard…" at this point Koenma glared off, as though remembering a particularly bad memory but as he shook it off. He sighed, "Then again, getting either one of them to follow orders is bit of stretch, and one refuses to work without the other."

"Why would they do that?" Midori asked, braiding her hair absentmindedly as she hummed some new rock tune to herself.

"I don't know!" the junior Judge of the Dead snapped angrily before sighing and apologizing. "I'm just… I'm not going to enjoy convincing the… other half of that pair."

"Would you mind telling us what this mission is?" Samui asked politely as he took Midori's hair and tied the ribbon for her, seeing she was having trouble and her fingers were rather clumsy.

"Ah. Simple search and rescue for some magical items. No big deal," Koenma waved his hand through the air as if to emphasize how trivial all of this was.

Though the explanation was rushed, he didn't care as he hurried them out of his office and sighed, staring at his large panel, his way to communicate with his detectives or locate people… or really do anything except play Solitaire, which was a pity. As he debated in his mind how to tell Keichi about the mission he heard a voice.

"Not telling them who we are?" it asked in a mockingly innocent voice.

"No. It's not… necessary yet, I'll leave it to you and your partner."

"Oh? And who are we to be in front of them? You know I shall choose… Lin…" the voice was coy, leading him along in a conversation and he was too tiered to fight back.

"And Keichi will choose what ever the Hell he wants, see if I care so long as you HELP THOSE TWO! You know as well as I do that they are not ready for that big of fight. I need your fighting skills and Keichi's analytical skills. So… Can I count on you to help them?"

"… will he be there?"

"He's fickle and would send himself to the gallows just to spite me. I can't promise you anything… unless you promise to help…" there, the bait was set… now all he had to do was wait for the voice, Lin, to take it.

"…"

There was no response, though her presence lifted off the room like a damp smell and Koenma sighed, dialing up Keichi's number and praying for the best…

Hunched over his desk, Keichi was typing out his essay for Literature which was due the next day. Perhaps if he had started writing when it was given, on the first day of school, he wouldn't be scrambling for words, his nimble fingers flying over the keys. But then again, his best work always came when rushed. Whenever he sat down to force himself to write he could never trap an idea, no matter how long he contemplated. In his mind, he had to let the words form, let them take on a life of their own and grow as he didn't think about what he writing, as thinking just chained the essence of his thesis' down.

Of course, he was getting a good rhythm out now, his eyes glazed as his fingers danced, each letter clicking, satisfied and fulfilled. Eight pages so far and it was some of best he's written. A new noise entered his mind, a gentle, pulsing hum. Groaning, he looked over and picked up his phone to hear the last voice he really wanted hear.

"Keichi, this is-"

"Koenma, yah, I know. Listen, I'm in the middle of something…." He trailed off, pinning the phone to his ear with his shoulder and trying to finish his writing but it didn't work. The magic was gone.

"This has to do with a mission."

"Ah… one of THOSE. Well, spit it out, you've already ruined my day, why not continue?" he rolled his eyes, sliding his chair back a bit to rest his bare feet on a few books stacked on the table.

"Four items have been stolen, and-"

"I swear, I didn't do it. Unless it's a Bic pen… THAT I did steal, but it was from a classmate and they chewed on it. I don't think you're looking for that…," Keichi cut in, fiddling with one of the daggers he pulled out of his desk, idly spinning it between his fingers.

"Keep your snide comments to yourself. We don't suspect you but it's time you start to payback your crimes. Four Godly items have been taken," This was as far as Koenma got before Keichi hung up the phone.

Throwing it across the room in frustration, Keichi got up out of his chair and began to pace around the room in an irritated manner, waiting until Koenma tried to call him back.

"Three… two…. One…" he muttered and sure enough, it rang. Snatching it off the floor he opened it again and decided to beat Koenma to the chase.

"You… You must take me to be a fool. Well, let me assure you this. Those gods have never done anything for me, why should I return the favor?? I may be young, Koenma, but I am not naïve. DON'T treat me like a kit," Keichi spat out the last word (a term commonly given to young foxes), throwing the dagger through the air and letting it embed itself neatly into window sill.

"I am not saying you are dumb, Keichi. The Gods that were stolen from are Hermes, Artemis, Hades and Aries. And it's not only that, these Gods have gone missing. Either the thieves have kidnapped them or, worst case scenario, they've gone rouge," the young judge of the dead explained quickly, trying his hardest to get out the words as Keichi pulled the dagger out and began to flip it into the air before catching it neatly and starting the process all over again.

"Than all the better, Koenma. Let those Gods rot, see if I care. No skin off my nose. You're little lackeys can handle it fine enough," Keichi laughed the last bit off, shrugging to nobody in particular.

"Keichi, three of the four taken have protected you or stood up for you. Are you really going to dismiss that so easily?"

True, Koenma was grasping for straws but he hoped the ploy would work.

"Too bad, casualties, you could say. So long as I can spite Aries, life is… wait…" Keichi stopped his pacing, his entire body falling still, fingers grasping the tip of the dagger delicately before he broke out into a wicked grin.

"If I get those items back or beat these 'rogue Gods'… If I help your little detectives… this means Aries will owe me, correct??"

"… well… yes…" Koenma didn't know if he liked where this was going, but it sounded like Keichi might actually join the fight.

"Then… send me the coordinates to where you want me to meet with your little detectives. I'll be there," and with that, Keichi hung up, this time far more gently as he drove the knife back into its spot on his desk and went out of his room to prepare dinner and finally, later, fell asleep…

Tren: Alright, short chapter but the next one will be longer and will once again involve a flashback.

Aillas: Have any readers noticed that this is beginning to sound like the four saint beasts?

Tren: EW!! These guys are more attractive… and there won't be any overgrown kitties.

Aillas: They'd set off Samui's allergies.

Tren: True!! Didja'll know that Samui is allergic to cats??

Aillas: Poor Kazuma.

Tren: Well, I'm relaxing in my room and debating on a name for my bamboo sword for Kendo.

Aillas: How 'bout Tenyro??

Tren: Like in Samurai Deeper Kyo??

Aillas: Pre-cisely.

Tren: Hm… this requires deep thought… (wanders off all muse like)

Aillas: Again, to the readers and responding to ya'll…

-Rose of Death: Yeah, Keichi got Samui a house, but that's because he's guilty... What was cool?

-Sugar High Water Uma: BAWLS ROX MY SOXS!! Keichi is a Bishie, and it's all for the best!! And yeah, this is the New Keichi but you have to ask yourself… is it an act? And don't worry, old Keichi is still alive and kicking.

-Paksennarion: Keichi's asking nice "for real" because… well… he's lonely. And he has a selfish need for a relationship, even if it's shallow. It'll be explained later.

-Vitanie Tora: Aillas is back and will be back for a while (bows) but he can part time with you if you feed him. Thanks for liking the pic of Aillas. I love him!! (glomps Aillas) Good luck on the Term Paper!!

-ShadeSpirit: The extra vertebrae in Keichi's back will be explained in two chapters (which are already typed and waiting) Swing Life Away…. Listening to it right now. Keichi's totally built. He's one sexy kid. Six pack and all. Because his dad's making him train and get in shape. Just wait until you see him fight!!

-Justice Without Reason: Hey, new reviewer!! WELCOME!! I'm glad you like Keichi (he's my fav) Keichi is badass, and don't worry, that still hasn't changed. That evil streak of his and cynical personality is still there, cussin' out a storm. And I can't wait to see their reactions about Keichi's heritage too!! And don't worry, Samui will find out later on in the story that Keichi's the one who bought him that house! Hope you continue to read and review! (Nice names!!)

-HieiFan666: Yui is nice and all, but reeeeeeeally flaky. Not a real girlfriend, just one to love and toss, ya know? That's why she seems to disappear. She only wants Keichi because he's attractive and he's a trophy, and Keichi doesn't like her at all, but she's a relationship and he's got an extreme psychological longing for closeness of any kind, even if it's superficial. To be explained later. It's alright that you didn't review sooner, just review faster next time! (laughs) Enjoy!!

-Sabs: Mm'kay?? OH GOD!! HE GOT TO YOU!!! Well, I've posted!! YAY!!

Tren: That's it.

Aillas: So enjoy

Tren: REVIEW

Aillas: And Cheerio!


	40. Memories

Tren: I don't know what to say…

Aillas: How 'bout sorry??

Tren: (glare) Still not apologizing to you.

Aillas: Then you gotta pay me.

Tren: (hands over money) I am currently… trying to find inspiration again.

Aillas: Which for Tren is an uphill battle.

Tren: And currently practicing my oboe to death.

Aillas: All because she just HAD to be in a symphony.

Tren: (sighs)

Aillas: And school's been keeping her up.

Tren: It's late right now… but I can't seem to sleep!!

Aillas: Insomnia. It happens to the best of us.

Tren: Shaddup, you don't need to sleep!!

Aillas: Onto the story, everything typed in Italics is a flashback. Remember that.

Tren: Alright, let's get it started:

_Arisa couldn't count her blessings as she held her son close, her face buried in his soft auburn hair as she took deep breaths of his scent. It was crisp, like freshly cut grass and she laughed as he ducked away and made a face. _

_"Suekeichi, why'd you move away?" she asked playfully as he squirmed around for a bit until he was facing her, his small face staring into hers. As usual, she was a bit shocked but slowly she was getting used to it. He looked so much like his father, if a bit younger and those eyes, those beautiful gold and green eyes. _

_"I want to see you!!" her child replied cheerfully as Arisa pulled him close to her breast, closing her eyes and longing to cry but refraining for the sake of her son. Though she couldn't see her lover, having their child with her kept the loneliness at bay as she longed for the human realm, his arms and his scent of roses. _

_"Silly, you can see me any old day," she laughed, letting her hand slide down one side of his face as she smiled warmly and kissed him on the forehead. _

_"But I wanna see you _now_," he responded adamantly. It was amazing. She had been warned that her son would mature quickly but she had never dreamed it to be this fast. He was barely a year and a half but already he was talking, holding on conversations and was always fully aware of his surroundings. _

_"Alright, well, I've got to go and check on something with Kai, so I'll be back. Just wait here and don't let anybody in the house," and with that Arisa got up, heralded by the small peals of notes that cascaded from her golden bracelets and the hiss of silk as she moved, her dresses floating around her neatly. _

_As she left, her child sighed, watching her leave before turning around and waiting like he was told. Barely ten minutes passed before a shadow fell on the piece of grass he was staring at and he looked up at the visitor…_

When Keichi awoke, it was already late, his body slick with sweat though he couldn't remember why. The images from his dream still floated in his head until they settled where they belonged with his memories, filling in the spaces. Taking a quick shower and getting dressed in baggy jeans and a simply jersey knit t-shirt, he checked his cell for the coordinates he asked for and headed off…

"I'm just sayin'. Koenma tells us we get help, and we get her?!" Midori pointed angrily at Lin, who stood there decked out in black, her red eye staring at them unamused.

"Midori, it's rude to point, and we're going to need all the help we can get," Samui reasoned, even though he felt just as awkward at the prospect of such a ruthless assassin helping them.

"STILL!!!" Midori whined, stamping her foot on the floor in an agitated, and rather childish, manner.

"I CAN hear you," Lin stated calmly, walking between them, "I know how to get to the location, follow me and try to keep up."

"We're doomed," Midori moaned as they headed off on their way…

When he arrived at the destination, Keichi groaned. He could still smell Midori's human scent (which stood out in the demon realm Makai) but they had wandered off, following what appeared to be Lin. Hiking his satchel bag higher on his shoulder, as he never went anywhere without it, he headed off…

_The man standing before the child was stunning, his hair and eyes the color of blood, skin tanned to a warm bronze. Dressed in heavy sleeveless robes the man looked down slowly to finally settle his eyes on the young one before him and a cruel smirk graced his perfect features._

_"Well, well, well… what have we here?? Gaia gave birth to a little child… but are you Titan or a God?" he mused in a voice that was simultaneously pleasant and harsh, his white teeth flashing in the sun as his warm hand grasped Suekeichi firmly under the chin with far more pressure than necessary. _

_"I am here to meet with your mother, where is she?" _

_The child stood and opened the door, knowing he was breaking his mother's rule but also knowing that he couldn't stand up to a God. As the man entered the house, Suekeichi felt the heavy weight of dread drop down upon him accompanied by the smell of blood. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the red haired man…._

"So who's our other team member?" Midori wondered out loud, hoping the Lin might respond, which she did.

"A partner of mine. A tactician, one of the best," she replied curtly, her one eye darting side to side, scanning for possible enemies.

"Should we be worried about this member if he's a partner of yours??" Samui asked, his eyes scanning the landscape, uneasy as the scenery never seemed to change, persisting to be gloomy.

"Possibly…" Lin looked around the area and then spoke again "Though I imagine he is tracing us right now… I wonder, then, how he will appear??'

"I don't get her," Midori stated, looking over at Samui as they started their journey once more. "At all. I'm not joking."

"Perhaps we aren't meant to 'get her'," Samui mused thoughtfully as they once more headed out…

Growing more frustrated with his chase, Keichi stopped for a second, looking around the harsh landscape of the demon realm, his eyes glittering in the meager light, fully aware that even though he couldn't see them, things were watching his every movement. Painfully aware that he looked and sensed human, he knew he would have to change a few things if he didn't want to stand out.

In an instant, the shadowy figures that were watching burst forth, eager at the chance to dine on human flesh. Without a second thought, Keichi fled. It wasn't as though he was afraid of dying; he just didn't want to be there when it happened. His feet pounding against the ground below him, he quickly shed his human guise for something a little more nimble, his body changing with fluid grace. Soon, the demons in search of Keichi watched with dismay as a sleek silver fox raced off into the distance…

_Sitting on the steps of his house, Keichi tried to pry the image of the red haired man out of his memory but found it had stuck. Why did it feel so ominous for the man to come into the house?? Praying that his mother wouldn't be upset, he waited. _

_Time seemed to pass differently for the child who felt relaxed out in nature, when finally, he heard noises. It was his caretaker, Kai. _

_"Brat, what the hell are you doing??" he asked, leaning up against the door frame, looking down on Keichi with jade eyes that had seen a lot in their time. _

_"… Waiting. Mommy's with someone," Keichi replied softly, fiddling with his tiny hands. _

_"Funny… I don't remember letting anyone in…"_

_"…" he knew that he would get in trouble but Keichi couldn't contain himself as he blurted the truth out. "I'm sorry!! I let the red haired man in!!"_

_"Red haired man… Keichi, this is very important, describe him to me," Kai ordered, his voice stern as he suddenly was in front of the child, hands grasping his shoulders harshly. _

_"He… he had red hair and eyes… and smelled like blood…" Keichi was startled. He had never seen his mother's advisor so upset as he swore darkly in a language Keichi didn't understand. _

_"Keichi… stay here!!" immediately the man ran off, his long since dead body seeming to move too slow for him as his eyes were filled with pure panic…_

"AUGH! Does the scenery EVER change?? I mean, it's spooky and creepy, spooky and creepy!! That's it!! Why can't evil ever live somewhere NICE?! HUH?? Why can't the next bad guy we take on live in a mansion in Hawaii or the Cayman Islands, huh?!?!" Midori demanded as the hours wore on.

"I don't know, Midori, my answer still hasn't changed from the last time you asked that question," Samui replied dryly.

"Which was five minutes ago," Lin added darkly.

"Still doesn't change the fact that it's… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!"

Bushes nearby were rustling, making her start and leap immediately behind Samui, who thought this was a rather dumb move since his considered himself a pacifist. Never-the-less, all three of the party watched as slowly, the cause of the commotion emerged.

It was a pure silver fox with glittering gold eyes and it slid languidly out from the branches, shaking off a few stray leaves that had hitched a ride with its fur coat.

"It's a… cat??" Midori asked, cocking her head at the animal which immediately looked rather offended.

"I believe that is actually a fox, Midori," Samui corrected but it didn't matter. She was already hunched near the ground, holding out her fingers for the creature to smell.

"C'mere, baby, aren't you a cute little kitty!!" she crooned.

"FOX!!" Lin and Samui both said, trying to get this new idea through her mind.

"Aw… look-it him!! He's so soft!!" she smiled, burying her face in the luxurious fur and running her fingers around his ears.

"I suggest you get away from him," Lin stared at the spectacle, her voice flat and emotionless but Samui could have sworn there was a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"But why?? He's so adorable!!"

"Midori, we are in the demon realm… so therefore…. The thing you are cuddling is…." She waited for Midori to respond but Samui beat her to it.

"A demon. Get away from it."

Suddenly realizing the foolishness of her actions and laughing nervously, she stepped back and watched the animal sidle over and brush against Lin who stared down at it with a no-nonsense expression.

"Why not get out that form and into something less….. annoying??"

"What is she talking about?" Midori hissed to her friends who just sighed.

"Fox demons are notorious shape-shifters."

"Oh."

Swiftly the animal was gone, replaced by a young man dressed casually in a pair of loose black pants and a soft white martial arts tunic with silver sash. His hair was the same color of the fox's fur and it fell down his back to reach his waist before tapering off. Smiling slightly, Midori noticed the sharp looking teeth of an animal peeking out behind soft, pale lips that suited his fair complexion. Gold eyes that shone like medallions were framed behind white lashes. On top of his head were large silver fox ears that twitched with the slightest wind, two gold hoops pierced the left one. Vaguely she thought she saw a fox tail swish behind him. And he looked familiar… kinda like….

"Keichi??" Samui asked, almost incredulous as the demon bowed gracefully.

"In the flesh."

"What is Keichi doin' here?? 'Specially lookin' like that??" Midori wondered aloud.

"What am I doing? Escaping jail time. Why do I look this?? Because it is my most natural form. Any other questions??" his tone was slightly mocking as he adjusted the strap of a well worn satchel bag that was slung over his chest.

"… This is how you avoided your prison sentence?" Samui asked rather quietly, so quietly that only Keichi and Lin could hear it.

"Lend my services and life to the Reikai Tentai, in exchange, I get to live out my life with the humans," Keichi replied, equally as silent and Samui frowned. Why did his friend say "humans" like he didn't belong to the species?

"Oh…. Alright…." Midori seemed fine after she accepted it which made Keichi want to laugh as he looked over at Lin and bowed his head ever so slightly.

"Where should we head off to? It's getting dark and we won't reach the hide out in time."

"It's getting dark? How couldya' tell?" Midori muttered as she looked around at the perpetually gloomy surroundings until Lin spoke.

"There is a small area with a stream nearby. We should make it if we run fast," she replied quietly and Keichi made a face.

"How fast are we talking here? You're fast? Or my fast? Or Midori's fast?"

"If we're going my fast, you'd never be able to keep up, we'll only go as fast as our slowest member," she replied coldly, her eye darting over to glance at Midori, who immediately took offense and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Alright then, let's get there fast, I don't want Midori to get spotted as dark falls," Keichi replied quickly, his gold eyes darting around the immediate area before Lin raced off and they followed.

_Keichi didn't know how long he waited on the steps but inside the house he could hear voices. The soft airy tones of his mother, the quick slangy words on Kai and then the rich voice of the red haired man mingled together as the conversation heated up. Outside, Keichi leaned up against the house's siding, closing his eyes and wincing as the yelling started. A part of him wanted to go in, to see what the commotion was about, but another part told him not to move, he didn't want Kai more upset with him than he already was. So he sat there, torn in two as the argument continued. _

_Finally, the voices stopped though this left the child with a far worse feeling. Even though the fighting had stopped, this sudden break was more like the calm before an even worse storm. Seconds later the door opened and the red haired man stepped out, giving an oddly triumphant sneer to Keichi before he continued on his way, each step making his sword clink and the child noticed the man wore Grecian sandals. Perhaps he was a God from that region?? As the man left Keichi turned around to see his mother standing there, her hands hanging limp near her sides, the smile gone from her face as she stared at her child while Kai was glowering behind her. _

_"Mother??"_

They skidded to a halt in the clearing, all but Lin and Keichi winded as the sky turned a color darker than pitch and night descended on the demon realm.

"Just in time," Keichi murmured, settling down on the grass as the other began to secure the area, Samui making barriers, Lin scouting our for potential predators and Midori making a fire using some flint she had remembered to pack.

"Are you just going to sit there and not be useful?" Samui asked as he set the perimeters for the barrier and Midori looked over, just as annoyed as her friend.

"Yes."

"That hardly seems fair," Midori replied sharply, stepping away to admire the handiwork she did on the fire and glaring at the half fox demon slumped under the tree (though he really did look more like a full kitsune).

"Life isn't fair."

Curious, Lin looked over at her partner in crime and got an odd sensation. Unlike when she heard the voices in the room in Reikai, she got something else. Sadness flooded her, with a hopeless aftertaste but there was something else. A primal rage that burned deep inside him, driven by revenge, though she couldn't tell why. Blinking it away, she tried to understand why he was feeling like that but ignored her thoughts and looked over at Samui and Midori.

"Leave him be," she warned, walking back quietly and settling near the fire.

"Hmpf, still not fair," Midori whined, flopping onto the floor while Keichi drifted off onto the last part of his thoughts and the rest fell asleep, all except for Lin who never slept and oddly, it happened again. As Keichi fell asleep, his body twitched slightly, she ceased to see the fire or the forest but found herself standing behind a young auburn haired child who was staring at a beautiful woman and a blonde haired man…

_"Mother?" the child asked tentatively, making his way to his mother cautiously, worried about her when her eyes fell on him and he stopped dead in his tracks._

_There was such an absence of love it made him want to cry, instead there was a kind of rage, a hatred that made him begin to quiver, wanting to run but not knowing to where. _

_"Don't call me that," she replied sharply, turning on her heel and walking past Kai who stared at her bitterly as she gave him a simple order. _

_"Get rid of it. Quickly. The very sight of that thing disgusts me."_

_And with that, she was gone, her scent lingering in the room and Kai just stared at Keichi and this was the first time the child had seen his caretaker cry._

Tren: Alright, end of this chapter, because I really can't think of anything else to write.

Aillas: Isn't that always the case??

Tren: And once again, a depressing end.

Aillas: Did you know that you classified this story as action comedy??

Tren: Yeah… where did that comedy go??

Aillas: Up Your (gets cut off)

Tren: WELL THEN!! I just think we're working on adding depth to the character who has the second worst problems.

Aillas: Who has the worst problems???

Tren: Guess.

Aillas: Alright… YOU

Tren: (glares) let's respond to our readers!!

Rose Of Death: I like the fact that Keichi can shape shift too. Makes for an interesting power. Is this update soon enough?

HieiFan666: GASP!! SECOND REVIEWER!! I AM SO PROUD!! (gives you Lin plushie) And Lin/Apppoline will only work with the team if Keichi's there, though don't lose your speculation just yet. But imagine how Hiei's react when his little girl brings home a date!!! THAT is something to fear!!

-Sugar High Water Uma: Keichi has the fantastic ability all Gemini's have. To manipulate those around him, and fantastic acting. We've seen a lot of ways Keichi can act, the cynic, the cold ruthless murderer, the caring individual, the charismatic playboy and the sad child who wants attention. Time to ask yourself… which one is really Keichi, and for that matter, DOES he have split personality disorder? And yes, Aries is a God, the God of War in Greek Mythology. Why not Wikipedia him? Well.. I'm a Geminii!!!

-Vitanie Tora: Glad you enjoyed it and I hope that your brain has recovered from the term paper. I would have never known that there was that much info on the logging of redwoods in the Sierra Nevadas… Aillas is willing to help part time, yes. He likes to eat just about anything, remember, he can't die so food poisoning isn't a real biggie for someone like him. Get some sleep, enjoy and review!

-Insanekitsune14: Thank you so much, new reviewer!! One of the best… eh??? (itty bitty ego beginning to swell) I'm glad the OC are real, trust me, Sabs and I put A LOT of time and effort into them. DAYS of effort. SO it's nice to see the time's appreciated. Get some sleep and tell me what you think of the rest! (give you Keichi plushie because your new and Ramen n00bles are loved)

-Justice Without Reason: YOU'RE BACK!!! Yes, we're skipping past the training arc because it comes it later once we've established the story line a little better. And yah… Samui's suspicious of Keichi's past because, well, no matter what Keichi will do, it'll take a looooooooooong while before Samui trusts him again. I'm so glad this is a great story, and wow… art? This is art??? (eyes sparkle Shojo style) and yes… your names roxor my soxor!! (Grins at odd words)

Paksennarion: Yusuke and Kuwabara haven't told their children because they haven't asked, and Midori and Samui are the type to get to know their friends over time and not cheat and ask for help. Does that make sense? And I agree, Keichi should have told the truth, but then again… he doesn't want to get found out. And you'll discover, Keichi isn't entirely shallow, just once bitten twice shy. He doesn't want to get attached deeply to anything because, well, he thinks they'll never last. And the fact that he thinks only of himself adds to the shallow-ness. But yah, he's the comic relief half the time, otherwise Midori picks up the slack. And besides, I would totally do it to get Aries to owe me. Having a debt from the GOD OF WAR would be kick arse, if you don't mind me speakin' frankly.

-ShadeSpirit: Yah wanna see Keichi?? Go to my Deviantart site, he's everywhere. Him and Aillas. I've pimped it so many times, one more won't hurt… www. Fantomfox13. YAY!! And Devious… is a good way to describe Keichi. He's a sly young fox, ne?

-Sabs: Spiffy…. Nice!! I actually read over my fanfic before posting, so errors have been minimized… that reminds me, gotta check this one (Hell, I KNOW I'll miss a few) and you'll never be out of a job, after all, who am I gonna RP with?? And as for your quote… I leave you with this "I'm not gay, I'm just British!

Tren: That ends this chapter.

Aillas: Thank you for all who made this possible.

Tren: See you next chapter!!

Aillas: CHEERIO!!


	41. Getting Theres Half The Fun

Tren: Well, it's that time again.

Aillas: What time?

Tren: Time for me to get working on the next chapter of YYHKids.

Aillas: You make it seem like a full time job.

Tren: (sighs) that's what it feels like.

Aillas: Well, you were the one to start off writing the fic and taking on the brunt force yourself.

Tren: Yeah…. Lets see... I'm officially dating now.

Aillas: Congrats (rolls eyes)

Tren: Though I'll still work on writing my fanfics, I promise.

Aillas: Speaking of updating fanfics…. Why don't you work on some of your others??

Tren: (acts like she can't hear Aillas) Listening to Everclear right now, it's kinda funny. The words match Keichi so well to just about every song.

Aillas: DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CAN'T HEAR ME!!!

Tren: And our highschool made it into the playoffs, wish them luck.

Aillas: TREN!!!!

Tren: sighs And I might change my pen name. Any suggestions? I was thinking Kin Renard (Sabs would understand) or Politcal Samurai (a joke between anybody who knows me in Kendo).

Aillas: (tackles Tren outta view)

Tren: (distant screaming voice) ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lin didn't know how long she sat there, watching what she assumed to be a scene from Keichi's child hood play out in his dreams. When her vision finally cleared she noticed that her partner was still under the tree, his body quivering and she thought she could see the tale tell glisten of tears in his clenched eyes as his body shift smoothly into his human disguise and his shaking hands clenched at his shirt. As if reacting to him, the grass grew lush enough to pass as a mattress and one long branch of the tree reached down and stroked his cheek. She couldn't help but smirk a little. Though he was the weakest person in their group (that is, considering that he has the seal on, which she doesn't know about) his powers were completely natural, subconscious even. Giving a soft whimper, he woke, his eyes blinking away the last fading images of his dream and his body slowly calming down.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked softly, looking around while shifting back into his fox youkai form.

"Only half an hour. You should get more rest, we just might need you," Lin replied softly, turning her one eyed gaze to the fire that crackled merrily nearby.

"I'll be fine…" Keichi muttered almost sullenly before slumping back against the tree and running a hand over his face which was just lightly covered in a cold sweat.

"You're a mess, fox."

"I know."

….

As soon as the group was all awake (Which took awhile considering that Midori was such a heavy sleeper) they headed off, knowing that even if they ran, it would take at least another day to reach their destination, which apparently, only Lin knew where it was. While this would have been the chance for pleasant conversation, each member of Rekai Tentai ('cept Lin) was winded, though the degree varied from slight (Keichi) to almost asthmatic (Midori). When it came time for dark to fall, not a single complaint was uttered as the three besides the Assassin in their midst collapsed onto the grass, their breathing rather labored.

"I know… that running… keeps you healthy… but I feel… like… I'm…. dyin'…." Midori gasped as she rolled over on to her stomach and groaned.

"Don't speak…" Keichi whispered, leaning up against the gnarled trunk of a particularly spiteful looking tree.

"Hn. You're pathetic and weak," Lin muttered, setting off on her own to collect wood for their fire and such.

"We're not weak… she's just insane," Samui looked darkly off, his face showing that he really wasn't amused.

There was silence for a minute, filled only by the odd gasping or cough before all three felt better, taking their own seat respectively before Keichi sighed, his large fox ears flicking in thought before he looked over, cocking an eyebrow at the two.

"Just out of pure curiosity… Did Koenma tell you what this mission was about?"

"Uh… Not really," Midori replied, her eyebrows knitting together in deep thought, as though trying to figure out just how much she knew.

"He said that a few powerful items were stolen and we had to retrieve them," Samui replied, taking a deep breath and looking over at Keichi, slightly wary. Though he knew that Keichi had done more than enough to redeem himself, Samui always found he had a hard time making friends with people who seem to have more than one side. To be honest, he didn't know if his team mate was really all that trustworthy.

"Figures he'd leave out the details," Keichi muttered as Lin returned with the firewood. Tossing it into the middle of the clearing, they lit the moment they hit the ground, which made Midori start, her body trying to get away from the fire.

"Why don't you fill them in?" Lin asked quietly, her voice barely audible but Keichi heard her non-the-less.

"Fine. Alright then," he grabbed a nearby twig and started to sketch in the dirt.

"We're being sent to a dumb old castle, right? To get back some items, right? Well, these things are crazy powerful because of one small factor that Koenma 'forgot' to mention to you," by this time he had drawn a little castle in the dirt and now went to work on the items, "These items belonged to Gods, and like morons, Gods usually put a portion of their vast power into their…. Trade mark items. When they're stolen, the people who use them get that power. In the wrong hands, this could be bad. Not to mention, the gods who just got jacked have been kidnapped too."

"Wait! Just back up and start again!" Midori waved her hands in the air while Samui stared at the crude diagram with growing concern. "If these people stole these items… they're powerful!! So what can we do against them? I mean, I can handle myself, but GODS!!"

"I have to agree with Midori, this seems rather hopeless," Samui sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose with his middle and index finger.

"That's where I come in. You need someone who knows EVERYTHING about Gods, someone who knows their weakness and strengths, as well as the same points about their team members," Keichi replied quickly, pointing at the group.

"What would you know about weakness and strengths in Gods?" Midori shot back, cross her arms across her generous chest and Keichi gave a little grin, the cocky ass little smirk that he had become well known for in the business and thieving worlds.

"When you're as weak as me, you gotta know how to play dirty. Therefore… I came up with who we'll fight."

"Mind telling us?" Samui cocked his head at Keichi who just laughed and smudged out his little pictures in the dirt.

"Yeah. The Gods that were stolen from were Hermes, Hades, Artemis and Aries," he then wrote out those names all in Greek while the others thought out just who they would want to fight.

"Alright then, so… I take on Artemis, Lin takes on Aries, Samui takes on Hermes and you get Hades, right?" Midori asked, leaning back, kinda proud of how well those ideas were thought out. After all, Artemis used her arrows and therefore, she used spirit guns… Lin would take on a god with a fire element because, well, that was her element, Samui could easily freeze the fast little bugger, and Keichi could more than likely handle a god of death…. Right?

"No, Midori. You're not even close. I looked over what we're all best at and came up with this. Midori, you take on Hermes, you have the stamina to keep up with him and your spirit guns are an aerial attack and therefore can take him on," Midori opened he mouth to protest but Keichi kept on talking, "Samui will take on Hades because the God prefers mind games and Samui is easily the most logical person here," Though Samui wanted to protest, he could see the logic.

"This leaves Lin and me. Lin, you will take on Artemis," he looked over at her cautiously, wanting to make sure she wouldn't argue but instead she just bowed her head at him and muttered.

"As you wish."

"Good." He sighed, leaning back on his heels when Samui noticed the small glitch in the plans.

"Keichi…. Why did you leave yourself with Aries?"

"… Because I will be the one taking him on," Keichi replied after delaying the answer for a few seconds. There was an awkward "are you kidding me?" silence before Midori spoke up finally.

"You don't do well with Fire, Keichi. HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!?"

"Keep your voice down or somebody might hear you. And no… I on the contrary, I am thinking quite rationally," Keichi replied calmly as he examined his rather claw like nails before looking at her with calm gold eyes, "I am taking on Aries for my own reasons, and if you just so happen to get in the way, I will kill you."

Midori tried to suppress a shiver as his cold expression seemed to stare right through her and she could see just barely there was the telltale hint of some kind of madness, a regardless insanity that made her blood turn to ice. In another brief flash Lin felt her partner's emotion wash over her almost overwhelmingly and there was the flash of the red haired man from his dream earlier, and then it hit her. Aries was the man. Slowly, the reason for his anger became evident and she looked over at the young thief now curiously, waiting to see what his actions would be.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Samui snapped, glaring at Keichi while placing a protective hand on Midori's shoulder and despite the fact that he's a self-proclaimed pacifist, his eyes seemed to dare Keichi to act upon his words. Instead the thief just laughed it off before looking away until Midori asked another question.

"Why does it matter so much that you fight him? He'll kill you!"

"She's right, Keichi. This is nothing short of kamikaze," Samui added when, oddly, Lin spoke up in defense of Keichi instead of the teen in question himself.

"He's doing this for his own reasons, leave him be," Lin's voice left them with little to argue about but this had never once stopped any of them.

"I don't care about his reasons!! KEICHI!! YOU. WILL. DIE!!!!" Midori screamed, her voice reaching a new shrill level as she latched onto Keichi's shoulders, shaking him thoroughly before his hands came to rest gently onto her wrists and his eyes leveled with hers and she stopped. His expression was suddenly so serious, sorrow evident in his eyes as he gave her the smallest smile.

"Midori… do you really want to know?" His expression was so sincere that she couldn't help but feel for him but she shook it off and tried to respond.

"Yes! OF course I want to know!!"

"Fine then," he sighed and closed his eyes and waited a few seconds before giving her the answer that made most sense to him, "You see, Aries killed my mother."

There was silence the instant he said that and Midori suddenly felt guilty. What had she done? Meanwhile, Samui was watching the auburn haired teen with a new interest. Again, his teammate had shown his sincere side and brought up a whole new issue. Why was his mother killed by Gods?

Lin just stared at her partner, understanding what he meant. She was the only person besides Keichi who knew that Arisa, his mother, was still alive and kicking. Instead, he was using a metaphor. While Aries had not actually killed his mother, he had instead killed the mother part of her, leaving Keichi to be raised without a parent for a good portion of his life.

"Oh…. God… I'm sorry, Keichi," Midori looked away apologetically, feeling awful that she brought up such a horrible subject when once again Keichi gave a sad little smile and shook his head.

"Don't be. I'm fine; just let me take care of Aries, alright?"

Though each person on the team knew what Keichi was doing was nothing more than a dumb move of revenge, each could see from his perspective, after all, each had reasons to want to strike back against something or someone. Noticing the oddly serious air, Keichi decided that perhaps it was best to move past the morbid, for his sake as well as theirs, and suddenly burst out into a broad, albeit, fake grin.

"So, I've come up with two theories!!" his unexpected change of mood startled every team mate as he bashed ahead, "Either we're dealing with some demons with those godly items, or in the odd case, these Gods have gone rouge. One way or another it'll end up being a hard fight, but we'll find out whether or not they're, per say, real once we fight them, savvy?"

There was a surprised silence that nearly overwhelmed the small clearing until Samui cleared his throat and nodded, observing the obvious, knowing that nobody else would.

"It's late, we'll have a long day tomorrow, why don't we get some rest?"

All nodded, except Lin who as far as two of the three were concerned, didn't sleep. Midori settled down on a particularly nice bed of grass and Samui leaned his long form against a tree, tucking his chin against his chest and promptly welcoming his dreams.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Lin asked quietly once the two other team mates were asleep, looking over at Keichi who was still standing, leaning against a tree and staring meditatively into the fire.

"…Nah…. Not really tiered, if you catch my drift," he replied after a second, staring, one fox ear twitching as the wind drifted past him.

"Everybody needs to sleep."

"Than why don't you??" he snapped back before bowing his head apologetically and shaking his head, making those large ears pin against his head to keep from flapping about.

"You know the answer. Are you sure going against Aries is what you really want?" she looked over at the teen before settling her gaze to the same object of attention as him, the fire.

"Yes. I wouldn't expect you to understand, but this is something I have to do."

"You're wrong… I do understand."

…

Instead of racing off like insane contestants in a dumb game show, the Spirit Detectives took a more relaxed approach, as Lin had ascertained that they had traveled faster than she had expected and were close enough to their final location that they didn't have to run like maniacs to get there. To many, this was a relief. Only Lin was bored, for the obvious reason that she didn't like to waste time. Sighing mainly to himself, Keichi looked about Makai, stretching his arms above his head as he chatted to Midori about whatever subject happened to meander their way.

"I'm just saying, with the way our school is going and the current trends in population, there'll be more people with demonic blood than human by the time we graduate," he said calmly, looking down at her slightly as he let his arms drop to his sides.

"Yah, but I don't see what's so bad about that!!" she argued back, throwing her hands into the air as Keichi just laughed.

"Have you ever seen what some half demons look like? For every one with a pretty face, there're five that would make a grown man scream," Keichi reasoned, now showing his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans, his fox tail swishing amiably.

Midori couldn't help but snigger, considering just what he (not to mention Samui and questionably Lin) is and now his topic of choice for their discussion.

"And which one of those are you?" Samui asked, his voice holding the playful tones of an average teenager, which was unusual coming from him. Turning around to face them and walking backwards, Keichi held out his arms and grinned widely.

"Consider this… I may look vaguely human like this… but if I were to walk down the streets of Tokyo in my 'natural' form," his fingers made the quotation "bunny ears" on that word natural, "Would I be considered attractive??"

"I think you're cute," Midori shrugged, grinning at him in a playful, flirty little way that really didn't mean anything considering neither of them really thought of the other as anything more than pseudo-sibling.

"You've known about Demons all your life… the average person though, the ones only recently plunged into the knowledge of this word," Keichi swept his arms through the Makai air to make his point, "and it's races…. I'm a hideous monster. I'm one of those freakish ones, the ugly ones. I couldn't pass as human in this form."

"Whaddabout a long jacket to cover the tail and a hat?" Midori asked, bantering back to keep the conversation going and also curious.

"Who'd want to wear that shit in the summer?? Nah, demons are an ugly lot. All extra appendages and creepy skin types!" at this the half fox youkai gave a sharp laugh, rather self loathing and Samui cocked his eyebrow over at Keichi.

"Does this give us any reason to give them any less rights?" he knew he shouldn't start an argument but Keichi HAD brought it up and as a demons rights activists, he couldn't just stand by and let him talk like that.

"Sure, give 'em the same rights, but what about those that feed off humans? It mean, it's a common right to make everybody has what they need to survive… so what about those demons?"

"I recommend you quiet down," Lin butted into the conversation, her voice sharp as her sword as she stared over her shoulder at them with and expression that that said "SHUT. UP. NOW."

"Huh?" Keichi looked around, his ears twitching around, straining to hear any minute noise that might give away what Lin was upset about. There wasn't any sound besides their breathing and the wind occasionally rustling through the grass.

"… Must have heard something… we're in dangerous territory here, keep your voices down, the Demon Lords could hear you," Lin glowered off as she headed off on her own way and Keichi snorted.

"Pfft. We stop for nothing. Talk about wasting time," Keichi grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets and it was a few minutes until Samui started to talk again.

"Keichi… I was curious. When I saw you in the locker room I thought you had… something wrong with your back… I've been thinking it over, is there something wrong with your vertebrae?"

"Dude… if my back is keeping you up at night… you might want therapy," Keichi replied flatly, staring ahead with a grudging dedication to their mission.

"I'm not joking, answer me."

"Yah. There's something wrong with it when I look human… the extra bones for my tail have got to go somewhere… do you think they just disappear? And like I said, get a life, and NOT mine," Keichi flicked his silver hair over his shoulder and made his way closer to Lin, eye twitching slightly in annoyance as he looked over at her.

"**Why did you stop us?? I didn't hear anything… what's wrong?? Don't tell me you're nervous**," he whispered over in an language that neither Midori or Samui understood, and after being a bit miffed that they were excluded from the conversation they went off on their own discussion about homework. After all, they're still high school students and none of the teachers knew what their kids did in their free time.

"**I'm being careful."**

**"You're being paranoid that's what. I know what's wrong… you're upset that our team leader is Midori, ne?"** Keichi nudged her a bit on the shoulder.

"**…**"

"**I'll take that as a yes.** **It sucks, yah, but it beats being in prison,**" Keichi rationalized before her hand shot out and grabbed his pants in instead of hearing her speak just out loud, her voice echoed in his mind too.

'Stop!!'

"What could the problem be now!?!" Midori whined, upset about the false alarm only minutes ago.

'Low level demons… but a lot of them,' Lin's voice was now entirely in his mind, though he couldn't fathom why as he looked over and his eyes scanned the area. He couldn't see them, but it didn't matter. Never doubt an Assassin.

"Midori! Give Lin the order to take care of them!! NOW!!" he barked, glaring over his shoulder at her while she took a step back, unaware of the danger but slowly noticing the growing noise. Soft mutterings in the shadows.

"What's going on?!" she asked, taking a fighting stance and looking around, still seeing nothing but the sounds were escalating, the words in a language she didn't understand.

"USE YOUR BRAIN!! Midori, you are the leader of this team, tell Lin to kill these things so WE don't die and we can move onto our destination!!" Keichi ordered, resisting the urge to slap her, as she looked ready to fight and he didn't want to lose a team mate before they could take on one of the "Gods".

"Uh… FINE!! LIN!! GET RID OF THEM!!"

In a flash, the small assassin was gone and Keichi relaxed, looking almost casual as the sounds of screams and shrieks of fear filled the air. Even though the half fox looked relaxed, Samui and Midori were anything but. Their bodies growing ever tenser as the sounds escalated, it was the sudden absence of noise that got to them the most.

"I killed as many as I could. The rest ran away," Lin muttered, stepping back into their view, wiping off her sword with a rag that had once been white, now stained a wet crimson.

"Damn," Keichi glared off, biting his lip. He would have hoped there wouldn't be any survivors to announce their presence and the look that he received from Lin told him she has been thinking the same thing.

"Good thing you let them go," Midori suddenly sighed while Samui nodded.

"What?" Keichi asked, staring at them with the expression that clearly noted that they were insane.

"I doubt they stood a chance. Senseless slaughter is monstrous," Samui replied, thinking in his head 'ANY slaughter is monstrous'.

"WE'RE IN MAKAI!!! WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO KILL **SOMEBODY**," Keichi roared, turning on his teammate as Lin watched, ready to step in if necessary but knowing where her partner was coming from. "IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!! YOU WILL LEARN TO DEAL!!!!" stopping himself to run his hands through his hair, his hands expertly avoiding his ears. "Come on… we can't be wasting time…" he growled darkly, motioning for Lin to lead the way while Samui stared at him with suspicious eyes. His trust had only recently been won by back Keichi and the young man was rather close to losing it again….

-Tren: Alright, I've got us this far… (collapses)

Aillas: In the next chapter, they'll have reached the location.

Tren: And I recently bought some new head phones so… ROCK ON!!!!

Aillas: From her favorite band "Skull Candy"

Tren: THEY KICK ARSE!!

Aillas: Wow… loooooooooong chapter.

Tren: (looks at page counter) Wow…. Your right!!

Aillas: (sighs) You better get to work on your friends Ninpocho character now.

Tren: Oh… THAT.

Aillas: Yes that!! Ink it and color it for him!!

Tren: (bows head) Alright… he better appreciate this….

Aillas: I'm sure he does. Now SHAPE UP!!

Tren: (shakes head) Whatever.

-Vitanie Tora: I hope you have recovered by now!! And Aillas is happy you don't poison your muses!! Chocolate Chip Cookies, how nice!! Man, Aillas might not want to come back to me!! Enjoy!

-Pyree: Could it be? A new reviewer?? Well then, welcome!! And yeah, there are a lot of chapters, now, aren't there? Tell me what you think of it so far!

-Sabs: Thank you. And in response I say: "Oh, just because I have gaydar you automatically assume I'm gay, bloody tart."

-Paksennarion: The red haired guy was Aries, good job!! And Lin saw the last part, yes.

-InsaneKitsune14: YAY! You've caught up!! Better than most published books, surely you kid! (laughs) As for bucket of talent… perhaps…. You'd have to debate Sabs on that.

-Sugar High Water Uma: Keichi's problems have only just begun, this story goes on for a loooooooooooong time.

-Niana Kuonji: Poor little Keichi, yes, I feel rather bad that I made his past suck so much. He's just one of those buggers who goes against all odds, an Underdog.

-ShadeSpirit: Yah, I have a deviant art account. And yes, a very sad ending, there's been quite a few of those in this fanfic. (sighs) And the God he let in was Aries, bravo!!

-Justice Without Reason: Keichi LOVED the attention he got from Midori as a Fox. As you get to know him better you'll find out just how much he has in common with Kitsunes of Japanese Mythology, and for that matter, how much of shameless playboy he is. A bit short? Was this chapter better? And YAY! 40 chapter mark! I'm gonna have to do something to celebrate!! What would you like me to write about (if it passes Sabs' inspection I'll write it and post it, if it doesn't I'll let you try again!) And I don't know how to give direct links on this, any help? And that is one GREAT quote!!! Oh yeah, P.S, your name doesn't just Rock my Sockies, it also swings 'em, dances with 'em and various other kinds of motions.

Aillas: Alright then.

Tren: This chapter is almost the last of the pre-written ones, which means you'll have to wait for me to type up the new ones after the next chapter (42??) is done with, but then things will be current and up to date with us!

Aillas: Until the next chapter.

Tren: CHEERIO!! HA! I TOOK YOUR LINE AILLAS!!!!

Aillas: Whatever…. (walks off)


	42. So long and thnx for all the fish

_**AWESOME-LICIOUS NOTE: How geeky can I be?? This is the GLORIOUS chapter 42. Which means one thing…. W00t!!! Talk about a 3l337 chapter!! LETS HEAR YOU CHEER!!!!**_

Tren: Alright then. Back on the comp and typing up the latest chapter.

Aillas: I think they already know that!!

Tren: Recently, my life has been hectic but it's finally slowing down.

Aillas: And she going to kill the girl who keeps flirting with her boyfriend.

Tren: (sighs) yeah… yeah I am.

Aillas: Short AN sectional for the beginning because Tren is bored.

Tren: And just so you know, they've already reached the location of the Godly items.

Aillas: Make sense?

Tren: ENJOY!!

Sighing, Keichi continued down the hall with Samui, the voices of Midori and Lin growing ever fainter as they continued into the abyss. It was all Lin's idea; she sent the two of them to scout out the entrance to the castle, though why she didn't do it herself remained to be a mystery that made the young thief a bit nervous. There was that gut feeling that something bad was going to happen, and those feelings were rarely wrong.

"Did you know when I was younger, I wished I was human?" he asked, shifting into his human form to make sure his tail or ears wouldn't wind up in a trap. Sadly, this limited his vision, as the green Godly eye wasn't meant to see in the dark, so instead he closed it, sacrificing his depth perception to see out of that one demon eye.

"…" Samui didn't know how to respond as he slipped off his glasses. Without them he saw auras and spirits as bright as day, and as clear as crystal. Besides, in the pitch black that surrounded them, normal vision was pointless.

"Foolish, huh? I mean, who'd want to be weak?" Keichi laughed bitterly, cursing the dark. When he stepped forward, though, he found himself alone in a blinding white room with a child crying in the corner. Blinking in the sudden light and shielding his eyes he saw the kid was holding something sharp near one eye, an eye that glinted gold, the pupil an unnatural slit. Shocked to find it was him, he took a step forward to stop the child from doing something dumb, like poking out an eye he found himself back in darkness and the voice of Samui finishing off his latest sentence.

"… that weak."

"Huh?" Disoriented, Keichi put his hand to head and blinked hard a few times to clear the images. What was that?! It felt so real… did Samui not notice??

"Did you not hear me?" Samui asked, his voice soft and confused and Keichi laughed. Guessed that answered his question.

"Uh…. No… Sorry, I was drifting off, mind repeating?" he asked, searching for any sign of the end of the tunnel.

"I said: I don't think humans are all the weak," the half Koorime's voice sounded vaguely annoyed as having to repeat himself but there was patience that Keichi was grateful for.

"Really now? True, there's a lot of them, but put a strong enough demon in front of them, and they're toast," Keichi retorted, continuing his venture forward, his steps light and quick, the trademark of a good thief.

"But look how far they've come. When it comes down to it, their resolve is stronger, and resolve is really what matters," Samui nodded his head at that statement when his eyes snapped up. Did he just see something??

"What is it?" Keichi whispered, his eyesight picking up the nuances in Samui's movements, his body now tense.

"There's… a spirit??"

Looking around, Keichi noticed through the exit of their tunnel (how had he missed it before?) there was a lever, but nothing else. His talents didn't involve seeing dead things, so he looked over at his partner who was beginning to look worried.

"What's with the serious face?"

"I… I think we should get out of the tunnel," Samui stated plainly as he began to quicken his pace when Keichi saw the level move (supposedly on its own, though he knew it was probably the work on the spirit) and with there was a sickening grinding noise. He knew what was going to happen, he just knew the ceiling was going to fall, holding his hands up to brace himself, he was surprised when nothing met his hands. Looking up through squinted eyes, he noticed that it had stopped quite a few inches above his palms.

"What the…??" he wondered out loud when he noticed Samui was holding the entire weight, though the strain was evident. He would have never guessed the half demon could be so strong.

"I can only hold this for so long!" he spat out, wincing as his muscles began to ache, not used to this much weight, "You have to pull the lever back up!!"

Keichi hesitated for a moment before nodding his head, running through the halls, ignoring another blinding flash of that white room before skidding to a halt near the lever. As he reached his hand out he felt something grab around his wrist and immediately he felt the skin begin to blister from the spiritual energy and the sheer force the ghost was putting into stopping him from reaching that lever. Looking over at Samui he groaned. He didn't want to expose any of his talents, especially because it might bring up questions but he didn't know how much longer Samui could last. Knowing that if his partner died, he'd go to jail he decided he had to do something.

It wasn't a painful experience, as one might imagine, turning your body non-corporeal. After all, Keichi had gotten used to it; it was just unsettling, kinda like finding out you can breathe underwater and trying it out for the first time. After all, even if you know you can't die from it, it takes a lot of focus to force your body to go against all its survival instincts. Because really, the body doesn't want to be dead, or for that matter, non-corporeal. What it really wants is to be solid and living. But enough of that.

Shifting smoothly out of his living form, Samui blinked a few times, confused. Keichi suddenly was clear as day to his blurred vision, as he saw auras 20/20 as you might recall. Sure enough though, Keichi was standing there clear as day, glowing gold.

Frustrated with the spirit, Keichi reached out his hand, grasping onto what felt like long, fine hairs. Yanking back on them he felt a body fall into him (remember, Keichi couldn't see spirits before, and he really can't now unless they want to be seen). Wrapping one arm tightly around it, he reached out with his other hand, making it solid just long enough to turn the switch back up before again returning his full attention to the spirit in his arms.

"LIN!!!" Keichi screamed, enhancing his voice with the Godly tongue, knowing she'd get it as he sent out the thought to her too before switching his attention over to Samui, "Alright, I can't hold her for long, she's giving up a fight! Can you do something!?"

"Ah…" Samui was stunned for a moment, glad to have the weight off of him until he realized that Keichi was struggling with the vague image the ghost, though he thought he saw a young woman for an instant.

"SAMUI!! LITTLE HELP HERE!!" Keichi barked, his head jerking back as what felt like an elbow collided with his jaw.

"Oh, right!!" snapping his attention back to the problem at hand he made a quick, shimmering blue barrier around Keichi and the spirit.

"There we go, spirits can't get through," he explained, pulling his glasses back on to see that the place where Keichi had stood plain as day was now vacant except for the palest golden mist.

"Keichi??" he asked, pushing his glasses a little further up his nose when the thief stepped out, flesh and blood once more and rubbing his jaw.

"She's got a mean bite to her," Keichi grumbled before looking over to the entrance of the tunnel as Midori raced over, slightly breathless as looked Samui over.

"Gawd, you're shaking, are you alright??" she asked, placing a hand on her tall friend's shoulder. Glancing down, Samui gave her a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Yes, I'm quite fine, just a little sore."

"Alright…." Midori didn't entirely believe him but gave him a slight grin back anyway when their moment was broken up by Keichi's rather upset voice.

"NEXT TIME YOU SEND US TO POSSIBLE DEATHS INDIANA JONES STYLE… LET. US. KNOW!!!!!"

He was standing in front of Lin, his face and ears flushed red in anger, his fingers clenched into fists as his eyes narrowed at her. Despite the fact that he looked rather intimidating (especially since he towered over her) she just stared at him with that one, calm, red eye.

"You're over reacting. Calm down," she replied plainly, her voice nowhere near as loud as his, but somehow just as powerful.

"CALM DOWN!?!!?!?!?!" Keichi screamed rather incredulously, "YOU might think this is fun and games, child play even, but IF THOSE TWO DIE… I GO TO JAIL!!!! And probably you too!! Don't you care!?!"

"I think there's a problem in their teamwork…" Midori muttered to Samui who nodded his head, watching the scene unfold with rather amused eyes.

"I'm pretty sure this is only the tip of the iceberg on their issues," her friend replied back softly.

"Think about it reasonably, Fox. You can touch spirits, Samui can see them. Neither Midori or I can get even close to those talents. We'd have been useless, while you two stood a chance," Lin waved her hand off, "C'mon, we'd better get moving or we'll never find the first items."

"Sometimes… I just wanna kill her," Keichi muttered as Midori walked up to him and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"So what's stopping you??"

"The fact that I know full well I'm only alive because she might need me later on. I don't want to press my luck. Thieves are dime-a-dozen in Makai," Keichi replied honestly as they all headed off.

"Only alive because she deems us worthy…." Samui said it out loud, finding it foolish and frightening at the same time when Keichi looked up and over his shoulder and gave an odd little grin.

"Gives you that warm sense of comfort, doesn't it?"

"…. Not…. Really…."

As usual, the castle hallways were winding and creepy, frequently leading to dead ends, booby traps or various other unpleasant things.

"Are we there yet??" Keichi and Midori asked at the same time with the bored tones of siblings during a long vacation. Samui just rolled his eyes while Lin felt the urge to kill both of them but restrained for the sake of not wanting to go to prison.

"You ask that one more time, I'll rip out your voice box, Fox," Lin threatened, deeming Midori not to be worthy of her anger.

"What a pleasant image," Keichi quipped in response, looking around to see they had reached a large archway heading into a wide entryway type room.

"Whoa…." Midori glanced around the room when she noticed it, a scent that had been lingered nearby and had recently made itself known to her. "Is it just me or do I smell Lilies?"

"It's not just you," Samui replied quickly, looking around for the source of the scent.

"This means the person in here is either Hermes or an impersonator," Keichi started plainly when there was a voice.

"Ah, Number Thirteen! What a surprise to see you!!" it called out, the room echoing the words around a few times. All together, it was a pleasant voice, youthful and bright. Now, if Midori had cared to have taken notice, both Keichi and Lin had stiffened at the mention of "Number Thirteen", though neither had noticed it about the other. Samui on the other hand, was now watching the assassin and the thief, waiting to see what their responses might be. It was Keichi who spoke up and surprised Lin, who had little clue that the number had anything to do with her partner.

"And Hermes…. What are you doing down here?" Keichi called back, looking around for the God himself but much to his avail, seeing only empty space.

"I should be asking you the same thing! Shouldn't you be… dead??" the voice sounded innocent but there was a malicious undertone that made Keichi frown slightly.

'_What's wrong?_' Lin's voice asked in his head, and by now, Keichi had gotten used to the new intrusive form of communication between them, writing it off as a side effectof that time in the white room at Koenma's palace.

'_I believe the hypothesis that these are fake Gods might be the more likely of the two,' _Keichi explained, nodding his head slightly, still not looking at her, his eyes scanning for Hermes, brow furrowed as he opened his mouth and spoke out loud, "Don't you know you?? You can't kill me that easily!!"

'_What's led you to this conclusion?'_ Lin's thought-voice was quiet, as though she was whispering which, personally, he thought was rather absurd considering as far as he could tell, Midori and Samui couldn't hear her if they tried.

'_Hermes was never vindictive, especially to my kind,'_ Keichi gave his answer quickly, putting a hand on Midori's shoulder and whispering over his advice "Hermes has speed, but take away the sandals and you him grounded, go for those first."

Lin frowned, what did Keichi mean by "His Kind"? It seemed almost ominous though she shrugged it off, not used to the feeling of "bad", unless of course she was the source. Meanwhile, Midori was nodding over to Keichi, and the two looked rather like a prizefighter and their coach, sizing up the competition.

"Got it, Keich," Midori grinned, shorting Keichi's name just barely so it now sounded like Leech spelled with a K instead of an L.

"Oh, ready to fight already??" Hermes called down and Midori cocked her head to one side, rotating her shoulder in preparation to one hell of a good fight.

"You Bet!! Ready to die??" Though her banter might have sounded clichéd, it worked for Midori as in a flash the "God" was standing before her.

Young, his strawberry blonde hair was cut around his teenage face, bright blue eyes sparkling with life, a backwards baseball cap on his head, adorned with little wings. Dressed in a pale blue T-shirt over a white long sleeve jersey knit, his legs wore battered baby blue jeans that fell over converse Chucks, that, like the hat, had wings. In one hand he held a staff, two serpents intertwining around the pole. Grinning at her, he rocked back on his heels.

"Shall we start?" he asked, tipping his head to one side.

"Yah!! How hard can you be to beat??" she laughed back.

Meanwhile, Samui looked over at Keichi in all seriousness.

"Do you think she stands a chance?"

"Not a snowballs chance in hell."

-Tren: Wow, finished this chapter off, the next is the fight scene.

Aillas: Don't you hate writing Fight Scenes?

Tren: (nods head) Truly, I do.

Aillas: Than why do them?

Tren: (stares blankly at Aillas) because they have to fight??

Aillas: Can I ask you why you have the white room flashback for Keichi?

Tren: It'll come into play later. Perhaps we should respond to our reviewers.

Aillas: Wow… people actually review for you??

Tren: (Glares) HEY!! I CAN WRITE!!

Aillas: (rolls eyes) whatever you tell yourself at night.

Tren: (through clenched teeth) Reviewer Responses….

-Sabs: It's alright, no problem on this end, I can handle myself.

-Sugar High Water Uma: I took my line back, yes. XD. Thanks!!

-Vitanie Tora: Alright, here's the 411. Midori doesn't know that much about demons because her dad kinda skimped on the details, agreeing with Keiko that they wanted their child to have a normal life, stay away from the spirit detectives and such. Therefore, they really skimped on the details, Yusuke barely told Midori he worked for Koenma. As for Aillas, he does believe he can take on a wolf demon, as he really can't die and is rather handy with a knife and gun. Aillas also want to tell Yuki that he's not being replaced, and if he preferred, he can come over his to his apartment and eat his cat as truce, or raid the fridge. Whichever appeals to him the most. Either way, Aillas would rather make friends with him. Last thing he wants is to piss off demons. He's learned. Also, he is pleased the Vitanie approves. He's ready to work. Also, if you want, I can take Yuki off your hands if you give me some details on him (personality, appearance and such).

-ShadeSpirit: Keichi is very moody and the reason why is that he is reeeeeeally tense. Not male PMS. And also, adding to the problem, as you'll find out next chapter, his eye (gold one) has really been hurting him and he just hates Makai. Period.

Luna Forest: Love it? My job is done. I'm glad you got who Lin was. You get a Keichi plushie. And thanks!!! I'm glad and will be waiting for you next review! Thanks!!!!

Luna Forest: Again, on your earlier review. Yes. Dark Mousy is Fing HOT!! I would choose him over my boyfriend too…. But if my boyfriend dyed his hair purple, he'd look pretty close (tall, well muscled, athletic, with that crazy hair cut, which he has!!) Man…. (drools) Keichi…. MUST…. DYE… HIS… HAIR…PURPLE!!!!

Justice Without Reason: Yeah, I noticed the oddness of the conversation too. Keichi…. Has a few issues when it comes to races. But that's his own problem. Wow!! I'm amazed my story has lasted this long, I really am truly grateful!! Thanks! I will keep up the good work!! (salutes)

Rose of Death: Yes, it stopped. Quite sorry!!! You love this story?? YAY!!! Was this update soon enough??

Paksennarion: Did this chapter seem short? I am quite sorry, how about this one? I'm dealing with writers block, maybe that's the reason. And yes, Lin's parole is REALLY that strict. REEEEEAAAALLY strict. That's why she has to wait for the order.

Insanekitsune14: You don't need therapy. It's alright. Hm, maybe I should write my own book (stares off into distance) My English teacher is crazy and bipolar so… she loves and hates me. Depends on the day entirely. How sad is that?

Bobite: Wow, sounds like a marathon!! Getting all the way to chapter 41. I'm impressed. I'd give up. Good job on the stamina. Well, it only gets easier from here. LOVE & HARMONY

Tren: That's it.

Aillas: Yeah, you're pretty much drained.

Tren: No. More. Creative. Juices.

Aillas: Man. That sucks.

Tren: REAAAALLY!!! I mean, no more ideas!!!

Aillas: You're just upset that you have to write the upcoming fight scene.

Tren: (nods head and whimpers)

Aillas: Well, good luck.

Tren: (glares) YOU SUCK!! HONESTLY!! I mean, you're my frickin' MUSE!! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE AND DO NOTHING!?!?

Aillas: Easily. Cheerio until the next chapter all you True Believers.

Tren: Gawd…. We do not own Stan Lee

Aillas: But we want to.

Tren: And all you geeks out there just cried out in joy (walks off grumbling)

Aillas: See ya!


	43. Why I Lost An Eye

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE: _AS YOU ALL UNDOUBTEDLY KNOW, THE HOLIDAY SEASON IS UPON US. AS A GIFT, I, TRENITY170, ALONG WITH SABS, THAT WE WILL DEDICATE AN ENTIRE CHAPTER TO ANSWERING YOUR QUESTIONS. IN YOUR REVIEW, YOU CAN ASK AS MANY QUESTIONS TO AS MANY CHARACTERS AS YOU WANT! ENJOY AND HAPPY CHRISMAHANNAKWANZAKA. **

Aillas: YOU HAVE CAUGHT UP!

Tren: (nods head) That's right!! What you are reading has JUST been typed up!!

Aillas: Nice feeling huh??

Tren: Alright then (sighs) It feels so good to have this all posted.

Aillas: Yeah, no more waiting.

Tren: Well, on OUR side.

Aillas: (nods) too true.

Tren: (Grins) Life has been good, I really can't believe this fanfic has lasted so long!

Aillas: And we've only JUST began to see the story line progress.

Tren: At this rate, there'll be over 100 chapters!! (sighs)

Aillas: More like 1000, there's a lot of storylines you and Sabs need to get out.

Tren: (groans) Please don't remind me.

Aillas: Well, too bad for you, I'm gonna keep reminding you.

Tren: Dang. Well, I do hope you enjoy.

Aillas: Yes, this is the fight where Midori takes on Hermes.

Tren: Notice that I really…. REALLY hate to name attacks…. So they're really not…

Aillas: Tren's just lazy and has no creativity.

Tren: And I suck at writing fight scenes, so… yah… BEHOLD!!

Combat Junkie. That's the term that best describes Midori, her father through and through. Of course, there were times when this wasn't a bad thing, but recently she had found herself getting anxious, looking for a fight that just might satisfy that never ending hunger for the "Good One". Now, right before her, in the form of a strawberry blonde young man with wings on his hat and shoes, was the "Good One", she just knew it. Grinning with an almost crazed amount of excitement she stepped forward.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell," was Keichi's comment on her chances of beating Hermes as he looked over at Samui rather frankly.

"Good, Midori likes those odds," the blue haired half-demon replied airily as they watched the fight start.

The only way to describe the opening attack was fast, as very few of them could even see Hermes move before the staff in his hands collided firmly with Midori, sending her flying backwards and into a wall, the stone cracking against the force.

"Hm? Pretty slow to be going against me, eh?" Hermes taunted, spinning the staff expertly in one hand, his other resting oh-so-casually on his hip. Glassy blue eyes watched as Midori's body slumped to the floor before she pushed herself to her feet, swaying for an instant but when she looked back up, there was that grin again.

"Slow? I'm just warming up!" she laughed, casually dismissing him with a wave of her hand, "Besides, I bet you wouldn't be so fast without those shoes!"

"You'll have to try and find out," he shot back, spinning the staff even faster until a sudden wind built up and burst forth, again attacking Midori who crossed her arms in front of her face to ward off the debris that ripped through the sleeves of her denim jacket and into her soft skin. Bracing her trainer covered feet, she waited for the attack to dwindle before dropping her arms and running forward towards him, putting her hand in Spirit Gun formation and blasting off her energy, taking careful aim.

It really didn't matter, as just before her attack collided Hermes seemed to disappear into thin air, appearing right behind her as her spirit energy collided with a wall instead of her intended target. Laughing rather cruelly he gave her shoulders a steady beating as skidded a good twenty feet away, her shoulder ripped and aching.

"Didn't I already tell you that you were slow?? Why even try? Why not send another one of your friends? In fact, why don't you take me all on at once?? You might stand a chance then!" he laughed dryly turning his whole body to face Midori's crumpled form as she once against fought against gravity and pulled herself to her feet, blood dripping from some unknown location on her forehead and down her otherwise pretty face.

"I don't need them, they'd just get in the way, besides, one of me is more than enough to take you on!!" she bantered back, running forward and making contact, her fingers latching around the laces to his shoes.

It might have been a smart plan but as usual, something went wrong. This time it was Midori's failure to notice that the shoes had not been removed. Before she could blink Hermes dragged her halfway across the room, her feet leaving rents in the granite floors, the rocks now molded around her ankles, keeping her from moving. Aching, her feet felt like they had fallen off, but she knew it wasn't true, after all, they were in too much pain to be simply gone.

"What a sad waste of brain," he tsk-ed, turning his hat backwards on his head, grinning rather like a madman as he pulled away from Midori's fingers and out of her immediate grasp, just close enough to be tease, far enough to way to not get caught.

Considering her options, Midori's face was graced with a thoughtful expression before she nodded her head, choosing in her mind what to do next as she looked down, pointing her finger and before anybody could even considering yelling at her to stop, she fired. It had the desired result, freeing her feet from the stone but there was a drawback. Mainly, the now surprisingly extensively injuries sustained to her feet.

Now standing haphazardly, she did her best to keep that grin on her face as she winced with each movement. Pushing her hair out of her face she stared at him with that unabashed, honest expression that belied the fact that she wanted to scream. Crossing his arms over his chest, Hermes stared at her with a vaguely impressed expression, resting his staff against his shoulders.

"I must admit, I'm impressed you're still standing," he admitted, cocking an eyebrow and giving her a playful smirk.

"I've taken worse beatings from people at my school," she laughed back, shrugging it off as she took on her familiar street fighting stance and waited for Hermes to make his move.

It really didn't take too long before, once again, Hermes shifted out of her view but this time she was ready, dropping to the floor and rolling onto her back. Before the God knew what hit him, she had latched onto his shoes and this time, succeeded in removing them from his feet, sending him sprawling across the granite floor. Getting to her feet slowly, there was a happy, triumphant look on her face as she threw them to her partners.

"Let's see you move so fast WITHOUT those shoes!!" she spat, moving over to attack the god but he darted out of the way, though nowhere near as fast as before. Charging her spirit gun she took aim but never even got to aim before the god got to her, ramming the staff against her head.

Her body once against flew into the wall though it took her longer to get back up as the remaining Spirit Detectives held their breath. After all, if she died, there'd be a lot of explaining to do, not to mention the fact that somebody would have to take on Hermes.

Sure enough though, Midori was back on feet, still grinning like a moron as she got ready once again to fight, even though her legs were beginning to shake from exhaustion. On the sidelines, there was a low whistle from Keichi who shook his head and laughing quietly to himself.

"Gotta admit, I made a good choice. Not everyday you get a ningen like her," he murmured, his eyes watching the fight with the sharp, detached analytical mind of a chess player. Lin nodded her head in agreement, seeing his point while Samui wanted to hit both of them, despite being pacifist. After all, those two were looking at Midori more like a tool, rather than a living person.

Oblivious to her friends/partners, Midori continued her fight while they chatted, or rather, Keichi muttered to himself, Lin agreed and Samui rolled his yes. After all, what was she doing, bothering herself with dumb things like side conversations? She had a fight, and a good one at that. Running forward, her battered feet leaving bloody prints behind her she ducked under a swing made with the staff, kicking it out of his grasp, letting it spin away. With his weapon down, she knew it was only a matter of time until the fight was hers. Ramming her fist against his stomach, she didn't wait another second before promptly taking another shot at him, using hands, feet, and anything else that was nearby and convenient….

"Midori, I think you're done," Keichi finally called over after a block of time passed by as he sat up against the wall, bored with the bloody spectacle before him.

"NO!! HE'S…. STILL…" she got cut off as Keichi rolled his eyes.

"No he's not. He's dead, gone, and barely recognizable. And you're pretty battered, let's just get the items and go," he drawled, getting up and stretching out his arms.

"Midori, just leave him alone," Samui pleaded, walking over and gently leading her away by the elbow.

"But!! BUT!!!"

"But nothing, Keichi has a point," he admitted, picking up the hat (which had turned back into a golden helmet sometime during the fight) and staff and gently lifted her off the ground and into his arms, bridal style.

"PUT ME DOWN!! I'M FINE!!! DANDY!! JUST PUT ME DOWN!!" she began to scream as the group headed out, the shoes tied up by the laces and thrown over her shoulder.

"You are none of those words, don't lie to yourself," Samui chastised, continuing on his way, unperturbed by her protests as he had gotten used to them.

"One down, three to go," Lin noted, nodding her head to Keichi who just stared forward grimly, wondering who the next person could be.

"At least we learned something out of this," he reasoned out loud, making Samui and Midori for once pause and look over, Lin glancing quickly at him before continuing on her way.

"And what would that be?" Samui asked.

"Yeah, don't hog the information for yourself!!" Midori whined, making a face at him and sticking out her tongue.

"Well, considering that he died, and the world is still intact…." Keichi trailed off, waiting for them to get it but deciding better he finished, "What we're dealing with is a few petty kidnappers who took the Gods and are using their items."

"That's good, right?"

"Hn…" that was all the answer they got but Lin heard his thoughts in her own mind, and they were simple and rather expected of him. _'Now I can't really get revenge…'_

_"_It's only good from one point of view," Lin retorted coldly as they headed on their way.

Lost in his own thoughts, Keichi rubbed his gold eye absentmindedly, noticing that it was acting up again, though he couldn't remember why. Of course, for once, the Spirit Detectives were making record time, or at least, they were as they walked briskly through the labyrinth like halls of the castle (which incidentally, is where the name for the location came from) when there was a heavy "THUD" that made them all look around to see the origin of the noise. It was Keichi, who had suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

"Shit," Lin spat out, staring at her partner in annoyance as Samui turned on his heel to look at the teen.

"What happened??" he asked in unison with Midori, their voices echoing as Lin pulled a face.

"How should I know!?!"

_Keichi felt his body begin to collapse though when he hit the floor the room was bright white. In fact, everything in that room was white, the walls, the floor, the bed. Everything. Reminding him of an institution, he picked himself up off the floor and looked around, surprised to see that he was back in the room he had stumbled into before. This was odd. He had had dreams like this before (meaning, memories that were coming back) but they had never affected him in such ways that his body actually forced itself into sleep. Looking around he saw that once again his childhood was standing before a mirror, a gold letter opener clenched in his small fist. Wondering vaguely what the younger him was going to do with the object he felt himself give a small scream of horror as the letter opener suddenly plunged neatly around the eye, causing skin to tear and blood to splatter across the mirror and the child. _

_Oddly, Keichi realized the he was not the only one to make a noise. Turning around he saw the image of Kai who stood there in the doorway, hand over his mouth. Wondering vaguely if the man could see him his question was answered when Kai moved straight through him with out so much as blinking before grabbing the letter opener from the child before any more damage could be done. Throwing it across the white room, leaving a trail of crimson drops across the white tile floor Keichi felt his own eye throb in pain as if in sympathy for the childhood him. _

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?!" Kai screamed, taking the younger Keichi by the shoulders and turning him around to survey the damage. Luckily, the eye wasn't removed but there was serious damage done to the area around it and some of the white area. Though he was angry, Kai seemed far more worried as tears gathered in his eyes. _

_"… I was trying to remove it," the child replied in a matter of fact tone before bursting out in tears, covering his injured eyes. "Mommy's been so upset since the red haired man stopped by!! She said my eye makes her angry! I only want my mommy happy!! I only want her to smile!!!" the child screamed out, shoving his bleeding face into Kai's shirt and for once the spirit was glad he could force himself into a corporeal form. _

_"Oh, Brat," he sighed, resting his chin against Keichi's soft auburn hair, eyebrows knitted together in sorrow. "Why would you go and do something so painful?"_

_"She said I wasn't her child… maybe if I looked normal… mommy would… she would…" the child couldn't go any further before entirely bursting into another fresh wave of sobs. _

_"It's alright brat… just… let's get you cleaned up…" Kai muttered and Keichi felt the memory fade and darkness fill his vision, his left eye a mass of pain…_

During the time in which Keichi lay crumpled on the floor, the other three team mates were at a standstill on what to do. Lin was staring off into space, as though seeing something no one else was privy to though Midori and Samui were focused on something a little more pressing.

As time passed Keichi's unconscious body curled up to clutch at his face, covering his left eye with his fists.

"What… what do you think is going on?" Midori asked quietly, as though afraid that if she spoke up it might make the problem worse.

"This is Keichi…. Who knows?" Samui replied frankly as Keichi's body uncurled from the fetal position and his face returned to a peaceful expression.

"Is it… over??" Midori whispered as Lin snapped out of her reverie and looked at the scene before them too.

"…" she didn't speak, instead watching the thief who rolled onto his side, getting to his feet as his eyes opened reluctantly. Getting off his knees he sighed and rubbed at his eye before shaking his head.

He didn't want that memory. In fact, if they kept coming at such inopportune moments he wouldn't complain if they never came back. Rather embarrassed that he had collapsed like some damsel in distress he brushed his pants off and tried to head off like nothing happened but, of course, that never really worked.

"Keichi?? Are you alright??" Midori asked, looking over weakly as her body protested any kind of movement considering what she had only recently done to it.

"Yeah, fine," he lied, rubbing at his eye once again before forging ahead once more, glaring at the path before him, praying that they'd leave it alone but once again his pleas were ignored.

"You're not fine, don't try and be macho," Samui added, following him diligently and watching for any abnormalities in the thief's movements and finding none.

"Can we just forget that ever happened!?!" he snapped, turning neatly on his heel to face them, his eyes narrowed into slits of rage. Even though Keichi was not really an imposing person, he was for once intimidating; his body was nearly radiating rage as he spun around and stormed off down the winding halls to their next destination.

"I would suggest that you leave him alone," Lin quipped as she followed briskly and though she wouldn't admit it, she knew why he was upset.

Though she was trying to figure out the reason why, she had once again seen the memories that were slowly returning to her partner and what she saw worried her. She knew so little about his childhood that the new data that was slowly coming into light left her… nervous. Just how "damaged" was her partner?

As they trudged through the halls in a forced, awkward silence, a heavy scent began to fill the air. It was sickening, a rotting, wet stench that a few on the team recognized the second it hit their noses. Blood. It was the heady odor of a battlefield.

"Aries…." Keichi muttered under his breath, his words laced with such a fanatic lust for the battle that Samui couldn't help but glance at the teen.

It was a frightening sight, the sick grin that graced the young man's normally beautiful face. Bloodlust burned in his eyes and he picked up his pace, leaving them behind to run into the room and across the bridge to reach a suspended arena where, waiting the in the center, was the red haired man.

-Tren: (groans) man, how exhausting to write this.

Aillas: You say that every time!!

Tren: (whines) but it's true!!!

Aillas: Ah, as for news, Tren has decided to trade muses with Vitanie Tora for a while, so I will go on a brief sabbatical to return once my job is done or I want her company.

Tren: (laughs) You're so cute!!

Aillas: (blushes) shaddup, I hate you, but at least you had the decency to create me.

Tren: Darn right. Now then…

Aillas: It is nearing the winter season. Which means Christmas.

Tren: And a "Special Bonus chapter". Do any of you have a request I can consider?

Aillas: And did any of you get the reason for last chapters "odd" name?

Tren: It was chapter 42, labeled So Long and Thnx for all the fish.

Aillas: do any of you readers get it?

Tren: Well, let's answer these reviewers… (sniffles)

Aillas: What??

Tren: Next time I do this… you won't be there for me!! I'll have a new muse!!

Aillas: For the love of God!! It was your idea!!

Tren: (whimper) I know….

Aillas: You'll do fine. I'll be back, and I'll even visit. Sound good!?!

Tren: (nods head)

Aillas: Alright then. REVIEW RESPONSES!!!

_-_Paksennarion: I'm glad it didn't seem short, and I'm sorry the ghost thingy confused me. As for the number 13, as to be explained later, Keichi is the 13th Demon God ever born. Keichi has a lot of problem with various Gods, but he gets along with all the trickster and death Gods.

Justice Without Reason: Here is your fight scene, sorry that I kinda skimped out, but hopefully this will work. You have three more fight scenes to go, if that helps. Thank you and (SALUTE).

-InsaneKitsune: Another wonderful chapter!! YAY! Well, can I keep up the streak?

-Sabs: The weird title?? It was in tribute to chapter 42, and Douglas Adams. What a great little title it is. And your working on Samui's stuff, when can you send that to me? In other words, how long do I need to stall?

-Shade Spirit: His eye was hurting him and yay, you've found out why. Right? I can't remember. Keichi is cynic, that's why he thinks Midori can't beat Hermes.

-Vitanie Tora: Thank you; I did my best with the fight scene. I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one struggling with Fight Scenes. Too bad, Aillas would want his cat eaten badly. I hope I can break in your muse, thank you for the information. So then, for you to learn about Aillas, go to my profile. I have a three page expo on Aillas' past, personality and such. So, go there, check it out, and let me know what you think. Thank you. And officially, Yuki is my muse next chapter. Thanks! And enjoy Aillas!

-Rose of Death: I updated!! Sorry, this update was a bit slower than normal… damn. FLASHBACKS!!!

Tren: So then… **_ASK YOUR QUESTIONS TO THE CHARACTERS NOW!!!_**

Aillas: And see them be answered by said characters in the fun fun special chapter!!

Tren: CHEERIO!!


	44. Death

Tren: Welcome back, ya'll!! It's that time again!! Fanfiction time!! And meet the muse that Vitanie Tora is lending me in payment for Aillas. (drumrolls) YUKI!!!

Yuki: (glares)

Tren: You're still sulking aren't you!! I LET YOU OUTTA THE BOX YOU CAME IN!! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!?!

Yuki: … (mood is still… well… pissed off)

Tren: How many times do I have to tell you!! THIS IS ONLY TEMPORARY!!

Yuki: Where do you get off trading muses like baseball cards!?!

Tren: (bored stare) What IS your problem?? You'll go back to Vitanie Tora later, in the meantime DO YOUR JOB AND INSPIRE ME DAMMIT!!

Yuki: (growls) Make. Me.

Tren Ohoho!! I'll MAKE you do SUMTHIN!!

Yuki: (bears down on Tren, who is rather short) Really now??

Tren: (used to being short thanks to her uber-tall boyfriend) Yeah. So… INSPIRE ME!!!

Yuki: (stalks off to rummage through kitchen) Inspire yourself…

Tren: (sighs) this could use some buffing… perhaps I need to give him "mood changing drugs"… hm… Well, Tora, Hope it's going better with Aillas! (laughs) onto the storyline…

It looked rather like Hell. Or at least, what an unimaginative person might imagine the location to look like. Bathed in a glowing red light from the molten lava flowing below the suspended arena, kept up by two rather spindly bridges and the air was heavy with the wet scent of blood. Currently, this very thought was passing through two of the spirit detectives minds. The other two thoughts were simply "How… tacky…" and last of all "I think I saw this in a really bad horror movie…"

To be honest, Keichi was ready to run for the hills, abandon the fight and hide out like a coward but one thing kept him there, the steady knowledge that if he ran, he'd never be able to live it down and girls simply DID NOT like cowards.

"Are you sure you're going to go through with this?" Samui asked, more out of a mandatory concern that came with working with someone and not out of personal care.

"Of course, what, do you think I'm some sort of coward?"

"Yes." Making a face Keichi began to pull off his shirts and anything else on his body besides the medallion and his pair of jeans. Kicking off his shoes and socks he sighed, clenching his fists before walking out across the bridge.

"Why'd he just strip?" Midori asked bluntly in a hushed tone.

"He removed anything flammable," Lin replied in a matter-of-fact tone as Keichi swung his arms to loosen his muscles up and cracked his neck, trying to convince himself the fight was well worth it when it hit him.

Isn't it quite possible that this Aries is real? Isn't is possible that Aries is really that much of an evil jackass that he'd team up with demons, kidnap a few of the other Gods he really to be honest hated and then pulled this whole ploy just to kill Keichi while it was still neat and legal?

Oh, it was definitely possible.

Keeping that thought in mind he headed across the bridge…

"50 bucks says Keichi kicks the bucket," Midori immediately said the moment Keichi was out of earshot.

"MIDORI!!" Samui hissed, glaring at his friend, honestly not believing she even thought of the idea of betting on their partner's life.

"What?!" she shot back defensively, "I'm just sayin'!!"

"Yes, but that is our…" Samui refrained from saying friend, as Keichi wasn't entirely trusted yet so he chose another word, "… partner, Midori. We can't just act like he isn't… well… alive."

"Fine…. Who do you think will win?" If one thing could be said about Midori, she doesn't give up.

"… I refuse to bet on matters such as these. It goes against every ounce of my moral code!!"

"So then… would you say Keichi would win??"

"No, there's no way he'd win," Samui replied irritably.

"Then you're betting for Aries," she nodded her as if to finalize the wager, ignoring his cries of protest as she turned to Lin. "How about you, O Dark and Creepy One??"

"…" there was a pause, which led Midori to believe that the Assassin wasn't going to respond when, lo and behold, "50 that Keichi will win. And how about we add to that deal?? I say Keichi ends this fight dripping blood, and both of you splattered in it? An additional 50."

"Hm…" Midori considered it and nodded her head, "Deal. 50 for me (another 50 if it ends like you say….), Samui adds 50," Samui protested weakly but Midori forged ahead, "and for you, 50 plus 50. Sound good?"

"It's a deal."

"Good. Can I ask you why you put your money on Keichi?"

"I always go for the underdog."

During all that betting, Keichi was slowly feeling more and more miserable. After all, Midori had forgotten that Keichi's hearing was rather keen and in fact, he had heard every word they said. It was not particularly comforting to know your team was betting against you, particularly when you doubted your own ability to win. Trudging forward with all the attitude of a man to the gallows Keichi tried to convince himself that he could win as the red haired man laughed cruelly and leaned on the impressive sword before him.

Tall, his body was covered in a pair of crisp black slacks falling over a pair of shiny black boots, the toes covered in thick steel, along with the heels. A thick belt comprised mainly of small pieces of black steel all interlocking wrapped around his waist and glinted dangerously in the hellish glow of the room, the sheath for the sword hanging right off his left hip. Unbuttoned and falling around his well toned chest was a oxford shirt the same color as blood, the sleeves rolled up to man's elbows. Two thick black straps raced across his chest and abs, their reason unknown at first but Keichi guessed it was to brace his body and partially just to look cool. Thick cuffs of an unknown, dull material braced his wrists. Hanging in his face and around his darkly glaring red eyes was hair the same color as his shirt and for that matter, the light that oozed from the lava below. Smirking cruelly he had the air of a man who had never lost a fight as he stood up straight and took a good, long look at Keichi.

"My my my, look at you," he called over in a voice that was so filled with power it made Keichi want to turn tail and run. Instead, he tried to laugh and wave his hand.

"And hello to you too!!"

"You're oddly cheerful for someone about to die," Aries replied casually, acting the part of every bad guy worth his salt.

"Didn't you know?? I'm always cheerful at the idea of death!!" Keichi laughed back, "I am ready to meet my maker… but whether or not my maker is ready to meet me is a WHOLE different matter!!"

"And rather cocky, I might add."

"Well, are you just gonna chat with me until I die or are we gonna fight??"

"You're not even worth my time…." Aries muttered, dragging the tip of his sword against the stone floor when something burst out of the small crack, making

Keichi jump back.

An earthly noise filled the room, echoing off the walls and out of the crack oozed smoke which turned into two rather large dogs. Both were growling sinisterly, drool oozing from raised hackles glowing red eyes stood out against the rough black fur.

"Hehe…." Keichi took a few steps back for good measure. He hated dogs. It wasn't your average hate, either, as it was enhanced by a fox's natural fear of canines and just the fear of getting bit. These "puppies" didn't look to friendly, and for that matter, they seemed hungry. Guessing he was the main course he took another step back before running, his instincts getting the best of him before realizing he was dumb and didn't run to the bridge. In fact, he ran to opposite side of the arena, which wasn't all that big to begin with. Cursing his dumb mistake he quickly jumped to the side, skidding to the floor as the dog's jaws snapped at the air he had only seconds ago been occupying. Scrambling back to his feet he took off again, the dogs hot on his heels.

"What's wrong, little Fox?? Having trouble with my pets??" Aries nearly cackled, but such a noise was not exactly becoming of him, as it seemed to portray the Wicked Witch of the West. It more like a taunt, but not entirely, as there was sadistic pleasure involved and some other, hidden feeling that Keichi could barely hear over his own heavy breathing.

"NONSENSE!! I LOVE DOGS!!" he screamed back, his voice verging pathetically on shrill as he skidded on his shoulder to avoid what could have been a nasty bite to his left leg.

Meanwhile, his partners watched, rather unfazed by the activity, though Midori was beginning to laugh.

"He looks so cute!!"

Both Lin and Samui turned slowly to look at her, disbelief evident on their faces. Could she really have just said that?? Upon second checking, they realized that, indeed, she had and Samui groaned.

"Midori, what on Earth are you talking about?" he asked cautiously, as though not entirely sure he would like the answer.

"I mean, just look at 'em go! He's like a…. a…" words failed her though Lin picked up where she left off.

"Fox during a fox hunt?"

"YEAH!!"

"You have no imagination." Lin felt that the ningen didn't really warrant any more response than that.

"Well, the way things are turning out, we're gonna make some money off ya', Lin," Midori recovered quickly and rubbed her fingers together in the universal sign for "Moo-lah".

"Do not count him out just yet," Appoline warned but Midori didn't care as she bit back laughter…

Keichi couldn't tell you how long he dodged those dogs, acting like a crazy gymnast hyped up on Speed. All he did know was that one dog (he couldn't tell them apart, but even them named them rather "fondly" in his mind Death and… Death. He wasn't creative when he was scared.) had bitten down firmly on his leg at one point and it was only by sheer luck and a lot of muzzle punching that he managed to break lose. At this point, he knew that his chance of winning was slim, especially if he couldn't even beat Aries' minions. Growing weary, he was currently running around the outside of the square shaped rink when he noticed the saving grace of the fight. At every corner the mutts would skid out, barely keeping on the floor.

As he turned another corner he took a deep breath and gunned it full force ahead, jumping straight off the platform. Sure enough, the dogs following, only realizing a split second later that their paws were no longer touching the ground.

"WHAT IS HE DOING!?!" Midori shrieked in horror as she watched their teammate perform what can only be considered a suicide move. Sure, it got the Dogs off Keichi's tail, so to speak, but she didn't really want to consider the teen's life an even payment for it.

"What does it LOOK like he's doing!!" Samui shot back, his eyes wide as he stared at the spectacle before them. Sure enough, the dogs gave a pitiful howl before landing in the lava.

"He's dead meat!!" Midori knew she should turn away, try and stare away from the undoubtedly grisly scene before her when she heard Lin's voice.

"Don't count him out just yet."

As he fell, Keichi arched his back gracefully, spinning in the air for moment before slamming his hands into the arena's edge which was quickly escaping him. Slipping of the stone, his left hand gave an angry crack but his right held true, the fingers leaving inch long rents in the stone. Almost vindictively, his shoulder popped but with a slight growl he pulled himself back onto the platform and standing rather unsurely, taking a few steps away from the edge as a precaution.

"You are either rather brave or rather dumb," Aries laughed as Keichi fixed his shoulder and laughed along.

"To be honest, I don't know anymore. As far as I can tell, that was either skill or luck, and I don't wanna try and repeat it!" Cracking his neck with surprising daintiness, Keichi sent his trademark cocky grin at the possibly fake god and shook his bloody left hand. "So, enough messing around, you ever gonna fight me one on one?"

"… hm…" Aries considered it before nodding his head and leveling his sword with Keichi, "So eager to die and so young."

Before Keichi could take a fighting stance the man was in front of him, slashing at his chest with the blade with surprising accuracy and Keichi barely managed to dodge to the side before making it closer to the center of the platform. Last thing he wanted was to fall into the lava after he had nearly escaped such doom…

"That's not Aries," Samui noted, nodding his head to the fight and Midori looked over, curious.

"How do you know that??"

"Aries isn't a fencer, he's a berserker," came the half koorime's simple response before he turned back to the fight and Midori fell silent.

"Oh…"

This fact hadn't escaped Keichi, who swore, his temper rearing its nasty little head. Of course, he knew it was slim chance that it was the real Aries anyway, but it still didn't stop his frustration. What he really wanted was to kill the real deal, not some cheap knock off. Blocking the sword with a small burst of his own godly energy, he didn't expect the shield to collide with his ribs, which were still tender from his other exploits during the summer. As it collided it gave a burst of fire, making Keichi long to scream but he bit it back, mainly to spite his team mates who so gamely betted against him.

"Don't try to act brave when you have such a feminine face," the red haired imposter taunted as his sword took advantage of Keichi's pain and sliced into his left leg, just enough to cause pain but not enough to kill.

Desperate for weapon, Keichi felt through his hair for a seed and felt a cold dread deep in the pit of his stomach. There were no seeds to be found. After his hair had been burned off, they were all removed and he hadn't had the time to replace them. Jumping out of the way of another vindictive attack he once again kept his scream behind pursed lips as the shockwave of fire managed to lick across his body again.

'_Don't tell me you don't have a weapon'_ Lin's voice said flatly in his head, giving him a slight distraction but he did his best to forge ahead and continue his fight while giving an answer.

_'Perceptive, aren't you?!'_

_'You still have THAT seed,'_ Lin reminded his curtly and he swore, dodging another attack to once again collide with the shield, sending his body flying before it landed and he responded.

_'I CHOOSE LIFE!!! I don't want to press my already thin luck!!'_ he did his best to sound annoyed but he was rather new to the telepathy thing so it came across as a frantic whisper as he scrambled back to his feet and darted away from another attack as the imposter laughed cruelly and followed.

_'Use it, or you'll die. Oh… and can you make it… bloody??'_

_'WHAT!? Why!? Why do you need, ugh,'_ Keichi had once again sustained another injury, a stab wound to his right thigh. '_WHY DO YOU NEED BLOOD!?!'_

_'I made a bet with the ningens. If you this… I'll give you half profit.'_

It was tempting. Giving his head a slight, thoughtful nod before skidding across the arena and flipping to avoid an attack to his feet he landed and grinned.

"Deal." His reply was both spoken and thought as he stood there calmly, taking a direct hit to his stomach with the pommel of the sword, he let his body collapse and reached a hand up to his ear. Next to the two piercings in his ear, there was a small hole made by a sharp, sterilized needle that was filled with a small, red seed. Pushing it out, he clutched it in his right hand and looked up at Aries in fake terror.

"Now then, little child… How about I kill you?? I think I'll start by removing that EYE of yours… what a despicable gold color," the man spat, raising his sword to puck out the eye, instead dragging it down under it, neatly slicing the flesh. Sitting perfectly still, Keichi continued to stare up at the man and with the cut, the imposter noticed that it gave the impression that the teen was crying blood.

"Stop looking at me like that," he hissed but Keichi still sat there until the sword fell to the floor and he darted up, pushing his right hand against the fake Aries' chest, pushing the seed in with a blast of godly energy. Stepping back in pain, the man then shrugged it off, not noticing the effects.

"What a dumb effort, what were you trying to accomplish?" he laughed, waving his hand carelessly.

"…" Keichi remained silent, standing camly, his head bowed and eyes shadowed by his bangs, blood dripping onto the floor before him.

"HM!? Answer me, number 13!!"

"Don't call me that!" with a snap, Keichi's eyes connected with the man's and what the fraud saw actually frightened him. Cold golden eyes on cruel face that showed none of the teen's normally playful nature. No, these eyes were something truly demonic and suddenly, he smiled. It wasn't he cocky grin of before, but a sadistic smirk any bad guy would kill for. "It's unfortunate for you that I would like to make some money. Normally I don't kill people this painfully, but I'm a bit frustrated. You see, I was expecting to fight a GOD, not some pathetic pest not worth my time."

The charlatan Aries tried to move, but found his body immobile, everything but his eyes frozen and _something_ wriggled in his veins…

"I've won the bet," Lin laughed, watching the scene unfold.

"Why isn't Aries moving??" Midori looked to Samui for the answer but didn't get one until Lin spoke up.

"Keichi normally doesn't use this plant unless he's rather angry, as you can see he is right now, and I doubt that there is a vein uncorrupted by now, the vetch is rather vicious," nodding her head to the arena, Lin's voice was creepily calm, laced with the sort of anticipation felt on Christmas for most people.

"The… vetch…?? You can't tell me he plans on using that!?!" Samui's voice began to rise almost frantically…

"…" Lin just looked over with a "you did not just ask that" expression before looking back to the fight with as much anticipation as someone like her could muster…

"By now you've realized what's attacking you. I can _smell_ the fear," Keichi whispered, stepping close to the man, resting his hands on his tan shoulders and he leaned forward, his lips close to the fraud's ear and slowly he grinned. "I consider myself a charitable person, so I'll put you out of your misery."

The word was so simple and Keichi's breath washed cool over "Aries'" skin though he didn't have long to notice as seconds later he was reduced to a spray of crimson and vines, the blooms standing out against the carnage in grisly splendor. Left standing there, now alone, Keichi was a sight to behold, his body entirely coated in blood which fell to the floor, shimmering like garnets as he picked up the sword and shield and Lin gave an odd smirk. Both Midori and Samui were splattered with gore, though she wasn't, as she had hidden behind her cloak at the last moment and simply flicked the drops of blood off ever so casually, leaving her unmarred.

"I win the bet."

Feeling rather queasy, Midori looked up at Samui, pulling her body a little tighter against his, as he was holding her, and groaned.

"Who would've thought the pretty boy had such a violent side!" her voice was muffled as her face was shoved into his shirt and she could feel Samui nod his head.

"Yeah…." There was a tremble to Samui's voice, mainly out of disgust as Keichi stood there calmly, looking like a figure out of a horror movie before slowly turning and walked over.

"My fights done, don't let me down on the next one," Keichi's voice was cool and collected, his voice oddly composed, "Now then," he made his way smoothly to the remains of the imposter God and reached down, plucking the small seed from the mass of vines, then, he paused, his free hand jabbing down with speed of a scorpion. There was a soft, wet noise, before Keichi stood, and walked away from the group, onto the next person they had to fight. Just barely they could hear him mutter, "It's too bad I needed the money, otherwise you needn't have died so brutally."

Surprise, disgust and shock hit Samui and Midori as they realized just what was going on as Lin headed off to follow Keichi and they pursued her diminutive figure. Keichi and Lin had been working together, and what, to make a few bucks? Shaking his head in repulsion, Samui tried to fathom why Koenma had paired Midori, and for that matter himself, with such heartless people.

"How did Keichi find out that we were betting on him?" Midori muttered with an odd amount of wonder when Keichi's voice drifted over, quiet as ever.

"Kitsunes have good hearing."

"Oops."

And they headed off again, though there was a far more somber air this time as no more joking filled the air. And slowly, Keichi was losing the small amount of trust he had earned back from Samui. Just what he needed.

Strolling quietly, Keichi gently touched his gold eye, letting his shape shifting guise drop around his face and there it was, the soft raised skin akin with scar tissue. What a fool he had been when he was younger…. He smirked…. What a fool he was now…

Tren: Alright, sorry, I wanted to keep the storyline going, so your questions shall be answered here in the bottom, I know I promised a full chapter, but considering we're in the middle of the Labyrinth Castle arc, I'll have the kids answer them here, I hope that this is alright.

Keichi: Oh joy. (sarcasm)

Tren: Luna Forest writes: "you can write fight scenes better than me that's for sure!! Cant wait for the next chapter...don't really have any questions"

Keichi: It was short.

Midori: There were no questions attached…

Keichi: Huh…

Keichi And Midori: WE LOVE IT!

Tren: Thanks for thinking I can at least write fight scenes… to an extent…

Keichi: Whatever helps you sleep at night…

Tren: (ignoring) NEXT review is from Justice Without Reason. Justice writes: "Wonderful chapter. And I'm guessing next chapter Keichi gets a blast from his past (quite literally). And if Yu Yu Hakusho wasn't already copy righted I'd suggest publishing this. **My Question to Keichi: If you don't want people to see those seal tattoos on your wrists then why don't you just wear bracers or sweat bands?** DID YOU HEAR THAT KEICHI!?

Keichi: A deaf man could hear you.

Tren: ANSWER THE QUESTION!!

Keichi: STOP with the yelling, already! Alright, Justice, was it? For the most part, I wear sweat bands, I'll wear bracers when stealing or "working".

Appoline: Which is code for stealing.

Keichi: (sighs) Anyway, the few times I didn't wear them, it was either because I was preoccupied (when Appoline saw the brand on my wrist) or I was showering and I didn't want them to be soggy. Besides, wearing ONLY sweatbands is… awkward…

Midori: WHOA WHOA WHOA!!! SAMUI caught YOU (points at Keichi) IN THE SHOWER!?!

Samui: (blushes and stutters) I… I… It… is…is…isn't what it s.s.sounds like!!

Midori: Were you wearing anything, Keichi?

Keichi: (said with MUCH sarcasm) Oh yes, I just ALWAYS shower in my clothes!

Midori: Shaddup. You DON'T have to be mean!!

Keichi: YOU started it!!

Tren: STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!! Thank you very much, Justice, and I am so flattered you told think this is publishing worthy. If only… maybe when I have time I'll make a comic of this, a doujinshi!

Keichi: Suuuuuure…

Tren: Next reviewer is ShadeSpirit, they write: "Good chapter. Midori is a freaking tank, haha.

**M, questions? Not really sure I have any. Oh well, I'm sure I'll learn enough from other people's questions.**

Midori: (big laugh) Yup! I'm the ONLY muscle on this team! I mean, c'mon! A pacifist, a bishi-boy and an assassin who uses swords? Someone's gotta be the muscle.

Keichi: Yeah, just keep tellin' yourself that, Juggernaut!

Midori: What??

Keichi: Juggernaut, that dumb ass character outta X-men.

Samui: What??

Keichi: X-men… ya know, Stan Lee… Wolverine…

Samui: (blank stare)

Keichi: I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear any of that…

Midori: Oh yeah? I'm NOT! GET OVER HERE!!

Samui: Oh… my… (runs off)

Tren: I hope you learn what you wanted from the other questions. Next reviewer… Paksennarion, who writes: "**I have lots of questions - For Lin, will we ever learn more about you? What exactly are your probation terms? And for Keichi, will we ever see your mother not in a flashback?** Yeah so that wasn't that many questions, oh well. This chapter was really good. I can't waait for the next one. Even though Keichi knows this Aries isen't the reall one he still freaks out. That must be alot of pent up anger."

Lin: (voices comes out of the shadows) You will learn more about me later… as for now, you are not worthy to know about me. As for my probation terms, I cannot leave the city unless given express permission by Koenma (mutters a dark curse word), and I cannot kill or attack anything unless approved by the team leader.

Keichi: Who is THAT "genius"… (points at Midori who is still chasing Samui)

Lin: (creepy shadowed voice) I'll take my leave.

Keichi: As for me, you've met Arisa outside of a flash back, when she stopped by my house unexpectedly. And yes… I have much pent up anger. MUCH ANGER!! (shakes fist)

Appoline: (walking over) Oh yes, "Much anger", you are quite eloquent right now, aren't you?

Keichi: Shut it.

Tren: Rose of Death writes: "dun dun dun! on to the big fat battle thingy! i like this chapter a lot, and i REALLY like the flashback part...not the whole stab the eye out thing but that they happen...i mean the stab the eye is good and i'm confusing myself...i just like the flash back...please update really soon!"

Keichi: Why thank you, that stabbing of the eye was a HARD thing to do… OUCH!

Appoline: WHY did you do that?

Keichi: Because Child Me had MAJOR issues with wanting to be loved by a mother.

Appoline: Ah. Explains a lot.

Tren: To Sabs, I got in under control and took another path… sorry! Thank you for your help with Samui's chapter… in other words, you doing all the writing. Thank you! THANK YOU!!

Keichi: Aw… That's so sweet, it's kinda like a you're a couple!

Tren: I AM STRAIGHT!!!!!!!

Keichi: Keep tellin' yourself that.

Tren: Vitanie Tora writes: "Hey hey. Great chapter as always. **Midori have a thing for pain or was she that desperate for a really good fight?** I'm sheesh, she almost blasted her feet off. Well you certainly gave me a lot of info on Aillas, it should help big time. Oh and just to let you know if Yuki arrives caged and tied up don't be surprised. He was a little unwilling to go. Once he's done being angry at everything, he might get depressed and then he might not say much. Just let him know that I do miss him. It's not the same with out my wolf here. But I feel Aillas will be a big help, so thanks for letting him come and help me. Once Yuki gets over his depression he should be fine. And sorry I didn't have as much info on him that you have on Aillas. So Aillas would be a wolf if he was an animal? Well if Yuki ever gets over being angry at him and Aillas gains his respect, Yuki will probably treat him like on of his pack; and no one messes with his pack and gets away with it. Well I gotta jet, I have a house to clean for Christmas. So Merry Christmas and Aillas has decided that he wants to spend Christmas with you and I don't mind. I'll be too busy to write over the next few days anyway. Aillas will also be bringing the Christmas gifts for Yuki, so Merry Christmas. Until later  
Tora-chan"

Midori: (runs back, giving up on catching Samui) Ah… No, I don't have a thing for pain, I just reeeeeally wanted a good fight. Sorry. I'm not a masochist. Unlike Keichi…

Keichi: HEY!

Samui: Quite sorry, your're a Sadist.

Keichi: WHAT IS THIS!? Gang up on Keichi day!?

Tren: I'm glad, I gave you A TON of info on Aillas, more than you really need, huh? How was Yuki's debut? I hope I kept him up to par (laughs) And yes, Aillas would be a wolf. He's got that kind of personality. MERRY X-MAS!

Keichi: Booooring…

Tren: (kicks Keichi)

Keichi: Ow!!

Tren: InsaneKitsune14 writes: "Yay, question time**! Question for Keichi:1. Why a letter opener?! (And I want to know everyone's favorite colors)**

Appoline: I've been wondering that myself.

Keichi: Weelll… I was little and couldn't reach the knife drawer. Sooo… yeah… and it LOOKED like a knife… just dull…

Tren: Fav colors?

Midori: GREEN!!

All: (Sweat drop)

Tren: Do you readers get the joke?

Keichi: (sighs) Midori is Japanese for Green.

Tren: Next!

Samui: I like the color blue.

Keichi: Wow… not inventive, huh?

Appoline: What did you expect?

Keichi: SOME personality. Good God, Samui, your HAIR is blue!!

Samui: Yes… yes it is. (bored tone)

Tren: NEXT!!

Appoline: I like the color purple.

Keichi: NOW we're gettin' somewhere! That is inventive!

Tren: Alright, you little critic!! What is YOUR favorite color?

Keichi: Anything that is sparkly! Like gold! Silver!! Precious stones!!

Samui: (disgusted tone) Ever the thief.

Keichi: You bet your pansy arse!

Tren: We'll have the secondary characters answer the rest later.

Keichi: Good… this is getting too long!

Tren: Next (and last review) is from HieiFan666, who writes: "My god, it took me long enough to review, ne? Anyway, great chapters. I'm really starting to hate Aries, he's an asshole. And considering I'm an aries, it's can't be healthy for me to hate aries himself. Oh well, he sucks, and Keichi's going to kill him, eventually. As for questions for the characters, I only have one, but I'm not going to ask it. Mainly because it would take an entirely new story to answer it, cause I'd want details, many many details. Please update soon, hopefully I'll review on time. Ja ne."

Keichi: Hm… Yes, I hate Aries, but I do not blame you. It's not your fault your born under the Aries star sign. And yes, I have killed him. (grins)

Samui: Disgusting.

Keichi: (ignoring Samui) but I like you, you review.

Tren: That's it! I'll end it around here, and I hope your question gets answered HieiFan666. So, I'll steal your ending and saaaaaaay:

All: JA NE!


	45. Ice Prison

Trenity170: Okay, because I said she could, Sabs is writing this chapter.

AbhorsenSabriel87: Yay! --smiles--

Trenity: …Yeah. She begged me to write Samui's fight, so… I'm letting her.

Sabriel: --nods-- Yup. So… we own nothing belonging to other peoples.

Trenity: …Yeah.

Sabriel: I LOVE LAHARL!!!

"So, you up to this?" Samui glanced over at Keichi, who was still a bloody mess from his own fight.

"I can do my part, Keichi," he stated coolly. "Unless, of course, you've had a change in mind about your plan." Personally, Samui didn't want to fight. Ya know, being a pacifist and all… it's kinda against your values to fight, harm, or kill another person, even if they _are_ a group of heretical demons pretending to be gods. Though, he kind of wondered if perhaps this might just come with the job… He should think about changing his ideals for the time being…

"No chance of that," Keichi cut in bluntly, snapping Samui out of his thoughts. "Lin needs to be at full strength for Artemis, and neither Midori nor I have enough in us for a Round 2."

"Aw, who asked you?" Midori snapped, irritable because the pain form her fight against the fake Hermes had finally started to settle in. "I could take on another god! Just you watch me!"

"You will do no such thing," Samui told her, his voice quiet and cold. Though he said it softly, his tone carried more of an order than it did a request. "You are far too injured to take on another adversary. I will take on Hades."

"Heh, good boy," Keichi answered smugly. Midori glared at the fox, then continued walking ahead, leaving slightly bloody footprints in her wake.

Samui thought about this fight, calculating on how he could win while causing his opponent as little harm as possible. Though he was a god of Death, Keichi had a point that he loved to play games rather than fight directly. So, if he could beat him in strategy-

_(A woman with white/silver hair stood over him, looking at him kindly with icy blue eyes. "Just this once, I will help you," she said softly, placing her hand above his head.)_

The half-Koorime blinked and shook his head, wondering where that memory had come from. He hadn't though about that day in years… why was he thinking of it now? His hand dropped from his head to his chest, feeling the small tear-shaped pendent that rested there. It gave him an odd comfort to know it was still there, a reminder of a debt he owed. He couldn't die yet; not before he found her and repaid her.

"Yo, Earth to the half-breed!" Keichi once more snapped Samui out of his thoughts. Snapping his eyes to the fox, Samui glared at him.

"Don't call me that," he muttered, keeping pace easily with Midori and lowering his hand to his side. Keichi shrugged and muttered something about that being what he was as they came to a many-branched hallway. Keichi glanced from hall to hall blankly. Where were they going to go? He could sense traps, but not where they were…

Samui didn't notice anyone stopping and continued onward, following his intuition. Midori followed, even though Keichi was skeptical.

"Should we follow them?" he asked the assassin accompanying them.

She shrugged. "Never doubt a Kuwabara on intuitive trap-sensing," she mused humorously. "Besides, what if they do get caught in one? It'll be on our heads."

"Touché," Keichi replied, running slightly to catch up with the two true Detectives. Lin continued with her pace leisurely, not wanting to waste any energy just keeping up with her group.

As expected, they passed through the halls while avoiding traps and finally made it to another door. There was another scent this time; brimstone and cinnabar, so strong it almost made the three half-demons and human gag.

"Well, this must be Hades' groupie," Keichi said through the hand covering his nose and mouth. "You're up, Iceman."

Samui didn't reply as he walked into the room, the others behind him. Inside, there was very little light, the only part of it coming from a blue fire in front of a tall, darkly dressed man.

His hair was blue-black and tied with a black silk ribbon at the nape of his neck. He wore a black vest over a dark navy silk shirt, black slacks, and black leather boots. To be honest, he appeared to be almost like a pirate… though a lot more classy than any real pirate. Black eyes set into a pale face burned with cold-hearted malice, and a smirk set itself on his lips. Holding the spear and a black pirate hat in one hand, a cloak of pure darkness rested on his shoulders.

"Remember, you need the helm of invisibility, the cloak of shadows, and the spear," Keichi muttered, glaring at the imposter. How dare he take on the form of a god of Death…

Samui nodded once and stepped forward, watching carefully. His eyes missed nothing as he surveyed the man and stopped a short distance from the giant blue flame.

"So, we meet at last," Hades murmured, his voice as quiet and icy as Samui's usually was. "I must say, I was disappointed not to see you before."

"…You must be mistaken," Samui replied coolly. "I would never deign to have my soul seek refuge with a false god's kingdom."

The god chuckled darkly, the sound sending chills down the spines of all who could hear it. "Well played, half-breed, well played," he drawled, his voice carrying the essence of one who has all the time in the world. "But I'm afraid a word game is not what I had in mind. At least," he added with a smirk, "not exactly."

"Then what do you propose?" Samui watched him carefully, his eyes half over the rim of his glasses. Through the bottom, he could see the god clearly. Over the top, his aura was displayed bright as day, shining a deep twilight color in the darkness. Just standing this close almost made Samui shiver, but he repressed the urge to do so.

"I have a riddle for you before we play our game," the false god bargained, his black eyes shining with the cold firelight. "What lies on the ground until Apollo has rested his chariot, and takes the world when Artemis sleeps?"

Keichi blinked. What the Hell kind of riddle was that? He'd never heard him use that one before. Pondering over it, he almost didn't catch the assassin's thoughtful answer a few moments later.

_It's the shadows…_ Keichi looked over at her, curious. She didn't look back, but he knew she caught his gaze. _Shadows are cast by light. There are more of them during the night, and even more so at the new moon, Artemis' day of rest._

_Duh. I knew that._ Keichi was posturing, but Lin "said" nothing in return. Still, because he was worried, Keichi thought over _why_ Hades would use an odd riddle like that. He could see that Samui was puzzling over it, too. It concerned him greatly; Hades usually only supplied riddles that fit his battle strategy…

A flash of insight ran through Keichi as he noticed the oddest thing about this entire room. There were shadows everywhere. Samui and Hades had been circling each other very slowly, so that each of them was visible now to the other three detectives in profile. Samui's shadow stretched to the wall and up his height almost exactly, and Keichi centered his gaze on it just as something… moved.

"Samui! Behind you!" Midori shouted, startling everyone. Samui spun about just as a blade of darkness nearly stabbed him in the back, jumping to the side to avoid the potential injury. The sword slashed his arm, drawing blood and cutting a fair-sized tear in the sandy tunic. Gasping his arm, Samui slid backwards, now flicking his eyes between his new opponent and the false god. Stepping completely out of the wall, the figure appeared to be cut from the blackest of night, in the exact size and shape of their tall friend.

"So… the answer is the shadows," Samui muttered quietly, standing straight again and still grasping his bleeding arm. His hand glowed slightly as he kept it pressed there; if he could heal it enough to stop the bleeding, it would not be too bad of an injury. "You intend to have me fight my own shadow rather than yourself. How cowardly."

"This coming from a hypocritical pacifist?" the other man chuckled.

Samui flinched, but did not take his eyes from his target. This creature was not real; he could see that. So therefore, he could take it out without breaking his vow.

"What does he mean by _that_?" Midori asked, confused about Hades' words. "Samui never hurts anyone unless he's forced to. How is that hypocritical?"

"Maybe he knows something we don't," Keichi responded, his voice oddly grave. Something wasn't right here, but he couldn't figure out what.

As soon as Samui finished calculating a strategy, he removed his hand from his almost healed arm. The uninjured one began to glow a pale blue, whipping up an icy aura around the half-breed as it did so. Before their eyes, a sword the size of a Scottish claymore made of pure ice formed in his hand, the almost crystalline object glowing an eerie blue that reflected in his glasses.

"Shall we begin?"

"…Let's." The shadow dashed forward, swinging the blade of darkness for a headshot. Samui blocked easily with his own weapon, stepping back to brace his defense while his face remained passive and cold, like the ice he wielded so efficiently. A fist darted at Samui, though the half-breed dodged the blow by side-stepping once more. The two paused for a moment, each analyzing the other for weak points while keeping a fair distance from his counterpart. Then, they continued their battle as ruthlessly as Roman warriors. What surprised Keichi, though, was that Samui was attacking back rather than solely defending.

"Well, I guess even a pacifist has his limits," he muttered smugly. He looked at Midori as he stated this, superiority written all over his feminine face. Oddly, Midori gave a cynical smile of her own.

"Nah," she answered casually, her voice low so not to distract her friend. "He just knows that the other guy is all smoke and mirrors. No soul, no pain, no crime."

Grumbling bitterly at having his fun moment taken away from him, Keichi turned his eyes back to the fight in time to see the shadow attempt to cut off Samui's head again. Though it was once more avoided, the ice hanyou had been caught off balance, and the sword had made a deep gash across one cheek. Stumbling back into sync quickly, Samui steadied himself and waited for the next headlong attack. When it came, he ducked the blow and thrust the sword into the weakness in the shadow warrior's aura, a point that would have been his heart if he'd had one. Knowing this alone would not dissipate him, the half-demon hurriedly placed his other hand on the blade and whispered in a swift and flowing language both his dark allies recognized as Angelic. The ice Claymore glowed brightly, then sent a pulse of white energy through the construct, destroying it effectively.

"Well done, my boy," Samui heard, closer than he should have. Before he could turn or hear Midori's cry of surprise, Hades was in front of him, smirking darkly. His right hand was wreathed in blue flame, and as quick as the half-demon blinked, the fist was shoved into his chest, sending him skidding backwards towards his companions. Though the flame was cold, it seemed to sear right into his heart and burned the front of his shirt clean off. The flames died quickly, but the damage stayed; a lasting cold that made it difficult for the hanyou to breathe.

"Do you really think you have the power to defeat me?" Hades taunted, smirking as he placed the hat upon his head. Instantly, he was no longer visible to the human eye, and even his aura soon dissipated into nothing. "Well, you have a lot to learn, then, half-breed, about picking your battles."

Samui said nothing. He didn't have to fight, he knew that. But if he backed away now, he would be a coward. He chose to fight, to protect the others, and now he had to go through with that vow. If only there was a way he could finish this without hurting anyone…

An invisible force struck Samui again, hitting him across the face and sending his glasses sailing across the room. Midori caught them before they hit the wall, but Samui looked about frantically for the source of the attack. Laughter echoed in the room, followed by Hades' cool voice.

"You waste your time, half-breed," it laughed, seeming to come from everywhere at once. "The cloak of darkness blocks your psychic senses, and the helm of invisibility keeps your friends from alerting you to my presence. This battle is mine."

"Not yet it isn't," Samui muttered to himself, closing his eyes and training his sixth sense on the auras of the room. His companions all had faint traces of aura, Lin's due to excellent mastery over hers while Midori and Keichi barely had any at all. The aura of the god shimmered throughout the room, deep twilight staining everything at once. He couldn't pick up on it directly until something in the shadows of it moved. Instinctively, Samui's eyes snapped open and he jumped back away from the assault. Even still, something slashed through his side, tearing a deep wound in the muscular flesh. Before he could center his mind again, another invisible force struck his chest hard, sending him backwards through the giant blue flame. Landing hard on the ground on the opposite side of the blue flame where he was previously, Samui struggled to his feet as the laughter rang out again. Realizing that his shirt was completely burned to shreds, Samui took off what little there was left and flung it aside. Behind him, he could sense the shocked stares of his allies, but he ignored them and concentrated solely on finding his enemy.

Keichi couldn't help but stare. Even Midori seemed surprised by this discovery. Across Samui's back in seemingly random placement were six large scars, each vaguely circular and star like. A seventh rested on the back of his right arm, all deathly pale in contrast with his dark skin. Though he'd never seen a wound like that personally, Keichi knew where they were from, and realized now what the conversation at the beginning of the match had been about.

"What a pathetic little boy," the voice rang out again. Samui once more closed his eyes and began preparing a spell in his mind, keeping his body still so not to alert the others of his plan. "You escaped my grasp once, only to be killed by a replica. How utterly disappointing."

_Cyah contoh myrhan…_

"What… that's Samui's voice…" Midori breathes, still in shock from most of the battle. "But… he's not speaking out loud…" Keichi looked to Lin, worried. By the look on what little he could see of her face currently, he could tell that she was hearing this as well and liked it even less than he did. Was it just him, or was the room getting… colder?

_Khirr onsaet tsime…_

"You shall regret this day half-breed!"

"Stop calling me that!" In an instant, Samui's eyes snapped open as he pulled back into a striking position, his hands positioned at his side. Because Keichi was the one furthest to that side, he was the only one who noticed…

…Samui's irises were glowing blood red. And his chant hadn't stopped or faltered in the slightest. _"Morroe saei koryukan!_ Come forth to my hand, eternal ice!" With these words shouted, Samui threw his right hand forward, the palm instantly connecting with something solid.

That solid thing immediately froze in place, the victim realizing the trap set for him only at the very end when it was too late. The ice revealed the demon to the others, the spell filling in every bit of the foolish demon's body while avoiding the touch of the godly items. Samui held his face tightly, an expression of shock and recognition forever etched into his features in deathless existence. Everyone stood there, stunned, for a moment as the flame in the center of the room went out, casting them all in pure darkness. Then, Lin summoned a ball of mortal flame for light as Samui removed his hand from his opponent's lifeless form and retrieved the items he needed.

"….." Midori couldn't say anything, but when she looked to Keichi, he had the same problem. This was different, totally unexpected. The fact that he actually **would** kill someone, and in such a brutal way…

"He's not dead." The three glanced up at their ally as he handed the items over to Keichi for safe keeping. "He's in a state of almost complete immobilization. He will remain frozen like that until someone melts the ice." By the almost sad look on Samui's face, it was easy to tell that he was mostly telling it for himself than anyone. As a silent vow each made, the other Detectives swore to say nothing of it until this mission was complete.

Sabriel: Aw yeah! My fight scenes are awesome!  
Trenity: Says who?  
Sabriel: Says me! And most of my readers!  
Trenity: What readers?  
Sabriel: True… --runs off, crying--  
Trenity: --sighs-- Great. Off she goes… Anyway…  
Ichigo: Huh? What the Hell am **I** doing here?!  
Trenity: o.O Good question.  
Sabriel: --looks over, sniffling-- Hey Ichigo Kurasaki. You've been summoned to do reviewer responses.  
Ichigo: Huh?! Why me?!  
Sabriel: Because I can't get Ukitake over here, and Chad doesn't do well with these things.  
Ichigo: --sighs and hefts Zanbato onto shoulder-- Fine. Just get this over with before Rukia comes back…  
Trenity: O.o ………. Well, Sabs is gone now, so these reviews shall be done by your truly, Tren.

-I'm so glad my fight scenes are awesome! I tried my hardest to make Keichi and Aries' fight satisfying. Wow… you'd buy this?? (gets all starry eyed) really?? Nice name change. Don't worry, I ramble.

-Justice Without Reason: yes. Aries did die, in a slow, hideous way! I'm glad you love the Q&A sectional, I'll probably do it again later in the series.

-ShadeSpirit: You think Keichi can kick Midori's ass? Hm… now I'm curious…. I'll have to find out!! YAY! KEICHI AND YOUKO PLUSHIES!!

-Vitanie Tora: Yeah… Yuki HAS been doing his job, though I hope to earn his trust soon! How has Aillas been doing? And just wait, the REAL Aries comes into play next chapter!

-Luna Forest: Uh… Keichi's God eye is green (the color of one of his mother's eyes) and the demon eye is the gold one. Does that help?

-Sabs: Yeah. You've done this chapter. W00t.

-Rose Of Death: Keichi likes his favorite colors too!! And I'll answer your question. Keichi is not one to talk about his past, and when he does, it's cryptic. They'll find out on their own.

Tren: Until the next chapter, which I am working on finishing… yes, the next chapter is done by me. Cheerio!


	46. Leave Me Behind

Tren: I am back, and writing this chapter.

Yuki: … (dryly) And the readers barely noticed.

Tren: Ouch. That strikes right here. (taps chest) At my heart.

Yuki: Pfft, like you have a heart.

Tren: Pain. You cause me pain. YOU MAKE ME SAD!

Yuki: I'm gonna go raid the fridge (wanders off to Kitchen)

Tren: So, I hope you enjoy this chapter… and please review. I got such a small amount last time, I was worried. Was there something you didn't like??? (worry)

Yuki: I can list many things _I_ didn't like (voice coming from kitchen).

Tren: WHO ASKED YA'!?

"You have to promise you won't come back for me."

Keichi was dumbfounded as he stared at his partner whose face was grim, even if he could only see one eye. It was the way she said that that made his hair stand on end, his instincts telling him something bad was going to happen.

"What!?"

He had to hear that statement over again, just to make sure he heard that right, even though he had best hearing of the group. Standing back against the walls, Midori and Samui were wisely letting the two have their moment, not sure what to say. Keichi stood there, torn between his roiling emotions as she repeated herself again, more slowly to make sure he heard it.

"You have to promise you won't come back for me. Swear that you won't."

"… Why?? Why do you need me to do that!?"

Though he didn't mean it, his voice was beginning to rise as he tried to bear himself down on her, frighten her into telling him her reasoning, but it was futile. She had killed people scarier than him, even if he WAS pretty imposing, covered in blood and all. Staring back at him with those cold eyes, he would later describe them as closed and dead; all connections he had with here were unreachable and even though she stood only a few steps away from him, she was as unreachable as if the was on the other side of the globe.

"Just… do it."

Pleading. She was pleading, even if no one else noticed it. It was there, in the way she carried herself, in her red eye, in every inch of her soul. Not knowing what else to do, he sighed, running a hand through his hair, the blood making his skin tacky but he ignored it as he glared off. He didn't like this plan, at all, but he knew she had her reasons and he could never ignore a girl pleading, despite his opportunist nature.

"Fine, do what you will."

Turning around angrily, Keichi stepped away, walking down the door Samui had chosen, never once looking back, letting it slam shut behind him. For an instant, he was alone in the pitch black hallway and it gave him a welcome opportunity to smooth out his face, force those pesky emotions back down where they had come from and review the situation.

It was just their luck. No sooner had the left the fraud Hades in his frozen prison they stumbled across a large circular room, the walls populated with eight different door. After a brief pause, Samui had noted that one held true godly energy, a warm golden pulse, the other a demonic presence fused with holy aura, from the items. It meant they'd have to split up. Lin immediately told them to leave without her, that she'd take on the demon herself which did not lie well with Keichi. That's how they ended up at the predicament.

Taking a deep breath, Keichi took more steps in the abyss before him, forcing his muscles into a relaxed, sure expression. After so many years of hiding himself and his real feelings, he had become an expert of making his outer self placid while his soul writhed in a new kind of torment. Silence pounded against him, so loud it was deafening, his heart beating out its crazed bebop rhythm against his rib cage.

"Keichi! Keichi!!"

Samui raced after his friend, Midori unconscious in his arms. When he opened the door, he was greeted by vast nothingness. Letting his glasses drop from his nose and into the lap of his friend in his arms he saw Keichi aura and followed that instead. It was around this time he noticed the abnormalities in the thief's aura. It was dim, from the fight, but only on the outside. Contained within his form was a bright gold energy coiled so tight it was as though he had been storing it since birth, simply deigning never to use it. Flitting around him like thread was the plain silver and gold energy of his demonic genetics, but now Samui was left to wonder, where was the Gold coming from?

"Keichi!!"

He called out once more but the figure before him didn't stop. It was as though he couldn't hear him, which was preposterous considering he was half Yoko. Despite the fact that he didn't trust Keichi all that much, despite all the things he had done, he did feel worry. And surprise. This seemed rather like compassion, an odd thing to show in the thief. Watching his back he waited until Keichi finally noticed he was there and turned around.

Considering he could only see Keichi's aura, when the teen turned around he was vaguely surprised. His body was vaguely outlined by the gold energy but his eyes were clearly defined. The Demon eye was a swirling mass of green laced with silver, the normally green eye such a bright color it looked as though the sun itself was contained in it. Those eyes blazed with a kind of emotion that Samui did not understand nor had he ever seen before.

"What is it, Samui??"

Keichi was oddly calm, though he stared in the general direction of Samui as it was so dark he could not see. Wishing his eyesight was better or he had had the forethought to bring a flashlight he squinted but nothing happened, nothing could be seen. Cursing the lack of lighting and his own inability to see, even if it was through no fault of his own he turned around and continued.

"Keichi? Are you alright??"

Pausing for a moment, Keichi ran his hand over his face, his skin oddly cool against the blood caked layers of his face. Though his muscles look relaxed, he realized it didn't matter considering the soul stifling darkness that permeated the room. Samui, to be honest, hadn't noticed. The walls were alive with Aura and spells, glowing so brightly that it was daylight to his eyes. Of course, Keichi, not being so lucky, turned around and before Samui could warn him, walked straight into a wall.

"DAMMIT!!"

Taking steps back to avoid running into the obstruction again, he ran his hands along the rough, porous stone surface. He hated not being able to use his senses, though sight and sound were on the top of the list and right now he felt like he was losing (or lost) both. Sound was minimal, the floor was deadened with dust, and the pure mass of black around him gave him the disconcerting feeling that he was floating in the middle of nothing. Groaning, he decided to do something about the lack of light.

"Hey, Samui, put your glasses back on if you don't want to be blinded!"

There was the sound of scrabbling as Samui struggled to find his glasses, not even wanting to know where he was reaching before sliding the worn and vaguely battered frames up his nose. In an instant, the halls were filled with a warm, golden light like the Sun on hot day, cloudless day in Nevada. It's source, an orb floating around Keichi's right hand. Though it was nothing more than spiritual energy, it gave off its own light visible even to people without a lick of spiritual power. Curious as this rather dubious power, he had heard of no technique that worked as such but dismissed it. Maybe Keichi's mother had Rei Ken abilities, he didn't know a lot about that side of Keichi's family, nor did he really want to. Out of corner of his eye, he noticed a slight flash of runes and paused.

"Keichi… wait."

"What?"

"Look!"

Samui motioned with one long finger at the rush of glowing runes, narrowing his eyes as he tried to see them better.

"What are we looking at?"

Not gifted with Samui's rather unique vision, Keichi could only see a brick wall. Annoyed when Samui didn't respond, Keichi squinted at the point where Samui's fingers were touching before bowing his head in defeat. He didn't have patience.

"Alright, we're staring at a wall, like morons. Unless you're pointing at where you're going to bang your head, I see no point in that gesture," Keichi cried out, giving an anguished whimper and giving his head a shake to move his bangs out of his eyes.

"There are spells in these stones… it's an illusion," Samui murmured, running his fingers down the surface once more, his eyes nearly clouded over in concentration.

"Great, an illusion. Mind telling me WHAT kind?"

Normally Keichi could see spells. His sudden blindness towards the runes was a tribute to his lack of aura, leaving his just about as gifted as a lab rat. He hated the feeling he got from running low on his demonic energy, but oddly, he never passed out from it. He knew it was because of the seal on his back, that the energy contained within his body was the only thing keeping him awake right now and despite himself, it made him nervous. He was afraid of that power and though he wouldn't tell anyone, it was the reason he had been losing sleep as of late. That power was growing every hour, and one day, the dam would break and Keichi was terrified of what would happen to him if that were to occur. Would he be lost again, like that time in the forest with Samui?

"Ah… there's a door behind this illusion," Samui nodded his head, sure of his answer like a man on Jeopardy.

"Can you get through it?" Keichi rubbed his forehead, the tension he felt from earlier, when thinking about his powers, had left him with a headache, a farewell gift, one could say.

"Sure, it's just painful."

"Hm…" the thief wasn't paying attention to what Samui was saying or doing. No, his forehead felt as though it was going to split open before finally dying to dull throb. Then, the air was filled with a loud, cracking noise and the sounds of something shattering. Looking over, frustrated at the sudden, loud noise, Keichi saw that Samui had simply frozen the illusion, the door and anything in the area and swiftly punched through the wall, Midori curling in one rather muscular arm. Dull, fluorescent light streamed through the opening, making both of them wince as Samui let Midori slide down into both of his arms again, ignoring the pain in his fist.

"Who's in there?" Samui asked, wishing he wasn't holding his friend so he could try and shield his eyes. Though he knew it was foolish to ask, he found himself doing so out of sheer habit. If HE couldn't see, why would Keichi be able to?

"Hermes."

Surprised that there was a response, he looked over. Keichi was already heading in, his gold eye shut tight, navigating only with his green eye. Though Samui didn't know, there was a solid logic behind this move. The godly realm is overflowing with light to the point of painful to the normal eye (that is, all areas except the area for the Death Gods, which is… well… suitably dark), therefore, Gods eyes are not like normal eyes. While their pupils do not work (they never contract or dilate), they can see perfectly no matter how much light is shining at them. Keichi usually only finds this helpful when staring directly at the sun, that's just the kind of person Keichi is. Now though, he was grateful as he darted into the room.

Curled up and bound with thick metal chains was a young teen. Ratty looking cloth was tied around his mouth and eyes, his strawberry blonde hair sweaty and plastered to the floor. Quickly picking through the lock, Keichi sloughed off the chains and untied the cloth, wincing at its texture and more importantly, the stench coming off. Tossing it aside, he willed himself not to think about where it had been previously to being used for. Considering the teen was unconscious, Keichi sighed and gently took him by his small shoulders until there was movement, accompanied by a groan.

"**_I feel like a gym sock was shoved in my mouth_**," Hermes muttered, steadying himself on Keichi. The language that flowed from his lips was rich, deep and filled with power, flowing like poetry. Sadly, only Keichi knew what he was saying, as it was one of his many "native languages"(Just TRY and figure that out). Samui… was left in the dark.

"**_The fact that you know what Gym Socks taste like makes me… nervous_**," Keichi retorted, waiting for the god to regain his senses.

Hermes appeared to be a thin, athletic teenager though, as it is with ALL gods, looks are deceiving. Running a hand through his hair, he let his bangs fall messily over his crystal clear blue eyes with pupils that, like Keichi's green eyes, never worked and weren't actually black but a darker shade of cobalt. Grinning, his teeth were ivory white compared to his tan skin that gave off a pale gold glow.

"**_I was curious. Hm…_**" those eyes scanned Keichi as he got to his feet, checking his belt on his jeans to make sure they were secured to his non-existent hips, resting just below his washboard stomach. Then, surprise washed over his face, eyes growing wide, "**_Keichi? I haven't seen you in years!!_**"

"**_And it hits you with all the grace of brick wall_**."

Pulled into a warm embrace, Keichi smiled. He didn't get along with most Gods, but it was others, like Hermes, that had taken a shine to him and taught him everything he knew. Wishing he could remember all the adventure and not he just the drifting thoughts he retained from dreams, Keichi laughed and threw an arm around Hermes' shoulder, leading him out of the room and to Samui, who couldn't help but stare at the spectacle.

"**_Jeeeesus, Kiddo, you look great. I mean… you've grown!!" _**

****Hermes strolled around Keichi as they headed back to Samui, his sapphire eyes checking every inch of the thief, scanning him for every change that ever occurred. Though he found it disconcerting, Keichi didn't say anything, used to odd behavior from any god. They weren't wired right, that was the conclusion he had come to many years ago and he decided he was sticking to it. It was probably from all the freaky incest stories and the fact that they really can't die so they have to find a way to amuse themselves SOMEHOW.

**_"Hmm… Might I ask you, kiddo, WHY are you covered in… blood?"_** Hermes winkled his nose in distaste as he touched Keichi's vaguely tacky shoulder.

"**_A story for another time,"_** sighing, Keichi made it to Samui and retrieved the God's items from Midori's lap. Taking them gratefully, Hermes made a face at the splatters of blood of the various articles. They shone fiery red before dulling once more, purified and clean as the day they were forged.

Looking oddly casual, the hat was simply a baseball cap the moment it touched his head, feathery wings sprouting off the sides, the shoes, red converse chucks, adorned like the hat. The only thing that remained traditional was the staff. But then again, how traditional could a god be when he wore jeans and t-shirts and looked 16?

"Shouldn't we be heading out to find the others?"

The inquiry was simple but it at the same time, confusing to the thief and the god. It was the language, Japanese, that stumped them, for it was the native language for both (though it was one of two for Keichi) and they felt oddly comfortable speaking in it. This "Japanese" had to be learned so they both paused before Keichi spoke.

"That's sounds like the best idea," he nodded, giving his hand a causal wave as though to invite Samui to lead the way, waiting until the half demon got the hint before he sighed and turned to Hermes, his tongue slipping back into the Godly Tongue.

"**_Forgot to introduce you. The blue haired teen is Samui, the girl in his arms, Midori,_**" he didn't think Hermes really needed their last names, if he was really curious, he'd know. It was just a thing Gods had.

"**_Kuwabara and Urameshi had kids? Am I the only one terrified of the idea of them spawning?_**"

"**_Oh, you are certainly not alone._**"

"Would you two mind conversing in a language _I_ can understand?" Samui's voice was brisk and chilly, like everything else about him, and as usual, he held the air of not so much asking as ordering.

"Ah… quite sorry," Keichi's response was scathing, which was a staple tone for him as he slid into his at times thick Osaka accent and gave a knowing glance over to Hermes, "We would hate to be an inconvenience."

"Ohhhh yeeesss…" Hermes nearly hissed, grinning mischievously and Samui got that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Those two were one in the same, tricksters, and the last thing he needed was to deal with two Keichis.

"Both of you are going to be impossible, aren't you?" he asked, dreading the answer which came two seconds later in unison.

"OF course!"

"I knew it…"

"Man, how're you doing livin' with the humans?"

The question from Hermes was simple but it caused a frown on Samui's face. He wasn't so sure he liked how the question sounded, even if it was, at first, rather harmless. Deciding to wait to see how Keichi would respond, he found that himself hoping that the thief wouldn't disappoint him.

"Fine enough, I suppose. School is torturous, I'm usually called gay, and my life's been screwed over," his tone was bitter but it softened as Keichi gave an odd smile, ".. but I suppose it's been good for me."

"Good for you? It doesn't sound all that grand, if you ask me," Hermes gave him a questioning cock of the eyebrow.

"Yeah… good for me. I may not be liked, but students hate me for who I am, not for WHAT I am," Keichi swung his arms forward and back, the gold orb that gave the light now hovering above the entourage.

"I… I don't get it."

"You wouldn't. It's not your fault… it's just… I'm just Keichi, nothing else."

There was a transparent tone to Keichi's voice, a timid waver hidden behind his normal attitude that slowly surfaced in his quiet, soft words. Curious, Samui cast a glance back to see Keichi, softened at the corners, looking a little older, a little wearier, a small smile playing at the edges of his lips. Then, just like that, the spell was over and Keichi was back to his normal attitude but Samui got the feeling it was more like a mask worn to the rest of world.

Turning back to his walking, Samui forged ahead, looking for any clue to next location of the next God, shaking off his feelings of Keichi once more.

Tren: I have exhausted myself.

Yuki: (now eating sandwich) seems to happen a lot to you.

Tren: So I shall end the chapter right here.

Yuki: (rolls eyes) As if they didn't already notice.

Tren: And I really shoooould be working on my other fanfics…

Yuki: Than why don't you?

Tren: This is my most popular story besides Alternate Universe…. Which hasn't been updated in a year.

Yuki: A year!? What are you doing!? Torturing your readers!?

Tren: Nooo… Just… rewriting.

Yuki: Suuure. You're just a sadist.

Tren: … First the kids at my lunch table… now you….

Yuki: We speak only truth. (finishes sandwich)

Tren: Did you make that?

Yuki: (looks over and says sarcastically) Nooo… It made itself.

Tren: … don't mess with me, or I'll mess with j00.

Yuki: Isn't this the point that you answer to reviews?

Tren: Yeeah…all 4 of them.

-Shade Spirit: Hm… Someday I will pit Midori against Keichi just for you, we'll see how it plays out. Samui can use a small amount of angelic powers. And yes… those scars… Sabs knows their story… NOT me. How lame is that?? And yes… I must have a Youko plushie. And Laharl IS from Disgaea.

-Vitanie Tora: Yuki's doing his job, yesh. I work well when arguing with recalcitrant people. And I've kept him away from my other characters, so it's working out alright. I'm glad that Aillas has been helping! He does a great job, ne? I have told Sabs and she is grateful (she has no pride in her writing skills).

-Luna Forest: Keichi's Demon Eye is Gold because, well, Youkos have gold eyes and that eye is from his demonic side, so… thus it is gold. I have told Sabs that she did well and she really was grateful to hear those words.

-Rose of Death: You love the story? What do you like about it, perchance? I'm curious, as I love to hear what amuses or entertains you guys!!

Tren: Alright so… until the next chapter. PLEEEASE review you guys! I want to make sure this story is alright to ya'll…

Yuki: is that all?

Tren: Nope, before we go I want to thank a whole list of people: I want to thank Sabs, AliCatYUYUFan, Ankoyu, Blackfire 17, Bloody-Black-Cat, Bobite, GirlWithNoLife, Hiei'sRedRose, Kinsuzu, Kuronue's Sister, Lady Blade, Luna Forest, MagicalRain, Mierkai, NothinbButAMemory, Paksennarion, Pyree, Rose of Death, ShadowsOfTheHeart, ShibuNoNeko, Sinor, Suagar High Water Uma, TessaCilory, Twilight of the Shadows, Vega Cataline, Vitanie Tora, clover381325, dark-anime-lover, daydreamdragon, heyworldlookatme, nekoofdeath, paperpenguin and wolf enchantress 340.

Yuki: WHAT are you thanking them for?

Tren: Thanks for listing this story in your favorites.

Yuki: (sighs) is that all?

Tren: Nope, I'd also like to thank Sabs, Bloody-Black-Cat, Kori Namida, KuwabaraMikey17, Luna Forest, Marieko, NothingButAMemory, Rose of Death, Shade Spirit, ShadowsOfTheHeart, ShibuNoNeko, Sugar High Water Uma, TessaCilory, Theducksrcoming, Vitanie Tora, clover 381325, dark-anime-lover, nekoofdeath aaand…. Poltergeist report 101.

Yuki: The reason?

Tren: For Story Alerting All in the Family.

Yuki: Why are you thanking all these people?

Tren: Because I want them to know that without people such as themselves, my fanfics would be pretty much worthless. It's really the people who read this who make it worthwhile. Thanks.

Yuki: Dear God. (rolls eyes)

Tren: Oh, and quick thanks to ShadowoftheHeart for C2ing this.

Yuki: FINISH DAMMIT!! (growls)

Tren: Alright, until next chapter, cheerio! (and please review!)


	47. Child Of Smoke

Tren: Weeeell… Time time to sit down and write yet another chapter!

Yuki: (staring blankly ahead and not listening to Tren)

Tren: (bows head) Man, this story has only just begun and we're already nearing 50 chapters!!

Yuki: Huh? Oh… Do you think will only let you have so many chapters?

Tren: I hope not.

Yuki: (laughs) that would suck for you.

Tren: Do you have ANY manners!?

Yuki: Yes. Just not for you.

Tren: (Glares) I'll wring your neck someday….

Yuki: Suure. (walks off to raid fridge again)

Tren: AUGH!!!

_The halls of the Death Gods were always dark; each corner so permeated with shadows Keichi couldn't even see his own hand three inches away from his face. The small child, no older than three, had once more snuck out of his family house, out of the protection of Gaia to try and see the realm he lived in. It had become common practice in his life to sneak away, and by this age he had become a rather adept at not being noticed. In fact, he was so good at this, he felt as though he, himself, was just going to drift away one day, like smoke. _

_He was having one of those moments, a fear of becoming such smoke moments and was sitting in one of those darkly permeated corners holding his small knees to his chest, thinking that somebody must notice him, because nobody should really ever be that good at being invisible. It does terrible things to one's soul. Provided monsters such as him had souls, which he severely doubted they did. If he was ever asked later, he couldn't tell you how long he waited there as countless souls all passed to their next destination. He had waited so long, his eyes became heavy and slowly he slipped into sleep, to worlds he only dreamed of and people he only wished he could meet._

_"Boy, what are you doing lying there?"_

_The voice was smooth, comforting with a melancholy air that gently pulled Keichi awake. Looking around his eyes rested on a man, in his early twenties, thin and pale as death with dark eyes. _

_"Boy, can you hear me?"_

_Holding out a thin hand with impossibly long fingers the man gave a slight smile, his feature softening as Keichi took the hand with two his own rather small ones. Pulled sharply away from the face was a shock of black hair that shone navy in the dim light of the area. _

_"Boy?"_

_Keichi was overwhelmed. The man found him. He didn't care that this man was a God, all that mattered was that he had found him. He wasn't smoke. Before the god knew what hit him, the child was holding onto him, arms wrapped around his thin waist. _

_"Thank you."_

The images were fleeting across Keichi's vision but he brushed them away with a shake of his head as he sighed and looked over at the strawberry blonde God next to him who was currently looking around the area before shrugging.

"No offense to you half-demons here, but seriously… Can you guys choose ANY more clichéd places to set up camp and kidnap people!?" he drawled, giving the area an impressive once over before sighing and bowing his head.

"Don't associate us with THESE morons," Keichi and Samui replied, though each in their own tone and Hermes groaned loudly.

"Trust me, not all demons are this bad, but you guys just HAD to get kidnapped by the really lame ones," Keichi shot over, giving Hermes a playful punch in the arm, to which he over exaggerated the pain, but chose wisely to not fall on the floor, not trusting it be all that clean or sanitary, for good reason.

"Just my luck."

"Yes, just your luck. It can't be good all the time," Keichi teased light heartedly, shaking a finger at him before continuing his walk, grateful for the orb of his energy giving them light, not so much for the drain it was putting on his powers. They were almost gone, all except for the dormant energy held back by that infernal seal.

"Unlike you, kiddo. Sometimes I swear you took the luck from Satan himself."

"Yeah, I got good luck half the time, but have you seen what happens when my luck runs out!? I pay for it!!" Keichi threw his hands up in the air

Hermes gave a light laugh before shrugging. "I suppose Karma's a bitch, I never met her myself."

Up ahead, Samui tried his best to give the two their own privacy by ignoring the conversation but found it nearly impossible. Though Keichi had complained bitterly about how the Gods hate him, here was one who was like a brother… or a clone. He supposed that Keichi had a better relationship with some deities than others, and he really should have guessed that a thief would get along with a god of rouges and such.

"So, is it true you grew into your demonic lineage?" Hermes finally asked, breaking a momentary lull of silence as he glanced at Keichi with his bright eyes and Keichi sighed.

"Yes, I have. On my birthday, of all days," came the reply, quickly followed by a harsh laugh.

"…" Hermes grew quiet for a moment, suddenly serious before he chanced a glance at Keichi who gave him a wan smile and shrugged.

"Nothing happened… My appearance has just changed. Lucky I can hide it, huh?" Keichi gave a tug at his human ears and made a face. Trying to relax, Hermes gave him a nod.

"You take after your father?"

"In everyway."

There was a weight to the conversation, and thick, uncomfortable air, the elephant in the room that nobody wants to talk about. Samui couldn't tell what the problem was, but knew that it was dark, heavy secret that he couldn't grasp.

"Everyway?"

"_Everyway_."

Samui groaned. There was a suggestive tone to Keichi's voice that made him feel vaguely sick. Though the thief sported a beautiful face, feminine in its delicacy, and a slender, willowy form, he was STILL a teenage boy, which meant that, like many suspected, his mind was usually focused on ONE thing.

"Here, this is the next cell," Samui cleared his throat loudly to get their attention, pointing to another innocuous part of the wall. Hermes and Keichi stared blankly at the bricks, neither able to see whatever runes kept the door secret.

"A wall…" Hermes noted, looking to Keichi.

"Indeed…" Keichi replied, nodding his head rather sagely.

Samui just groaned, bowing his head. Again he placed his palms against the stone, spreading his icy aura through each and every crack until the door hidden behind the illusion was brittle like glass. Shifting Midori once more to one arm, he cradled her injured body to his chest while he pulled his right fist back once more, deftly shattering every inch of the ice. Once more, light streamed out, this time far more powerful than with Hermes. It was so bright, Samui's demon eyesight seemed to burn, his head a racket of pain.

Walking into the light briskly, Keichi had already once more closed his gold eye, navigating by his godly vision alone. In the corner of the room was a black figure, huddled in on himself, as though trying to ward off the light. He was thin but toned, his skin as pale as death, and just as icy. Black hair that shone blue in the light fell around his face and onto the floor in thick curls. His youthful face was accented by a trim beard, thin and sculpted, adding to him timeless appearance. Eyes were tightly closed to ward off the light, as, unlike the other gods, his vision could not stand to be out of the shadows of his own realm of death.

"Hades…" Keichi's voice was quiet, smooth, as though trying not to scare or startle a wounded animal. The God's head tilted towards the noise, his brows furrowing as he tried to figure out just who the voice belonged to.

"… I know you…" he murmured as Keichi began to work on the thick pale chains that snaked around Hade's arms, legs and kept him secured to the floor.

"One would only hope you remember me," Keichi mused, his fingers alighting on the links, feeling the magic and spells that kept Hades locked up.

"… You sound so familiar…"

Smiling to himself, Keichi began to work through the spells, nimbly unweaving each little bit of magic with a deft hand trained by years of practice during his tenure in the thieves guild.

"Since the last time we spoke, my voice was higher pitched," Keichi replied calmly, wincing as a slight shock raced up his fingers but he shook it off. He must be getting rusty.

"…" Hades fell silent before a small smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth. "I remember you, smoke child."

"I have a better name than that," Keichi laughed, tugging another link apart, freeing the man's legs before starting on the chains that bound his arms.

"Hm… What might you be calling yourself now?" Hades murmured, that smile spreading as Keichi removed the last chains and helped the God off the floor, leading him out wounded soldier style.

"Keichi. That's what they call me now."

Samui watched as Keichi helped the next God out, surprised by the fact that, once again, the man was not intimidating. Clad in entirely in black, he could have come across as Goth, but the style was far too classy. Tailored smooth slacks, a form fitting classic vest with onyx buttons, a tarnished, once silver pocket watch was tucked into a thin pocket, the chain glinting in the light. The colors were so dark, he appeared clad in shadow, the only color coming from a smooth, deep cobalt silk tie. The man's eyes were held tightly shut, though he held out one pale hand to Samui, his own way of asking for his items without saying a word.

Complying quietly, Samui handed over the heavy helmet, which turned to a battered black felt fedora as Hades placed it on his hands. The magnificent cloak shifted to a heavy wool overcoat, slipped over his thin shoulders. Finally, as soon as the spear touch his hand he spun it with a deft hand and pointed it at the blinding room. Instantly, it seemed to fall in upon it self, replaced with the darkness of the hallways and the man opened his dark eyes.

"Better… much better," he sighed, giving the room a distasteful glance before giving a nod to Samui in thanks for returning his items. "I know you, child…"

Once more, the half Koorime got that uncomfortable feeling, as though he was going to feel sick or that he wanted to flee but he ignored it, clutching Midori to his chill skin a little tighter when Hermes broke the silence.

"Do ya' always gotta wear black? What are you trying to be, Goth?" the teenaged god bantered, shrugging his shoulders as he hovered there, feet never once touching the ground.

"I find black to be classic, unlike your ever changing fashions and brash colors," the God of Death replied in his smooth voice, taking his position near the front of the group, taking the lead instead of Samui while Keichi stepped back into the hallway and sighed.

"Alright, I see how it is… calling me a few weird names, pick on the flying wonder and then ignore me!" Keichi's voice was comically whiny as he tapped his foot against the floor, arms crossed over his chest, his lip jutted out in a ridiculous pout.

Hades paused before turning around and sighing, holding out his arms. Before Samui could blink, Keichi was over, hugging the God of Death, looking as comfortable as he would with his father. The man sighed, resting his chin on top of Keichi's head, looking oddly caring, and a smile graced his face, softening the features.

"It's been to long, dear child…. My wife misses you every day," Hades pulled Keichi away to arms length and nodded his head in approval, "You've grown up nicely."

"Thank you…"

"Now then, let us find the others," Hades sighed, throwing an arm around Keichi and together they took the lead.

"A bit creepy, huh?" Hermes laughed, heading off next to Samui. A nod of his head towards the pair before them explained the topic and Samui couldn't keep himself from nodding in agreement.

"Just a bit."

"Back when Keichi was just a child… Hades took the job of a surrogate father, of sorts," Hermes shrugged, looking over and swirling his fingers around his ear in the universal sign for "Crazy".

"I thought Keichi was raised by his grandparents?"

Samui frowned at this new piece of information. That was what Keichi always told his classmates, could it really be true that the fox had lied to them?

"Uh… yeeeah…" Hermes fidgeted, realizing he had said to much as he hurried off to break up the tender moment between the two before them.

What did he know about the thief? He knew that Keichi as 16, he knew that he was half fox youkai, and he knew he was a kleptomaniac. As he went down the list, he realized just how little he knew. What was Keichi's childhood like? How did he know Gods, why was his mother killed by Aries? There were so many things he needed to ask him but he never knew that he'd get a chance.

"Hm…" Hermes, Hades and Keichi all stopped before another innocuous patch of the wall, staring at the bricks rather studiously before Samui sighed.

"That had better be where the next God is," he muttered, fed up with the surreal nature of Hades and Hermes and their oddly familial relations with Keichi. All he really wanted was to get out of the blasted labyrinth, to get the last God and get some answers. He didn't care in which order they came, just that they did.

"Aries." Hades and Hermes stated in stereo, the word accompanied by a soft growl that bubbled out from Keichi's throat, his lips rising from his teeth like hackles, despite the fact that he was trying to stay calm. Running a hand through his thick hair, Keichi groaned and took another deep breath.

"Ah… shall we let him out?" Samui sighed; he didn't want to damage his knuckles even more by bashing them once more into the wall.

"…" there was a pause from all three before a unison response. "Do we have to?"

"YES!"

"Fiiiine…" Keichi and Hermes whined, though the elder appearing of the three just sighed and bowed his head. For a moment, the dark deep eyes of Hades settled on Samui before looking back at the wall.

"While they do make a point that he is more useful locked up than set free, I fear what my brother would say if I left the warmonger here," he mused, his smooth voice making the darkness seem only richer. "For that reason alone, I will take down this pale illusion and the bricks it's taken itself to."

Drawing back, he motioned for the others to hide before drawing back his spear and promptly striking the illusion. In an instant, it melted away, the door behind it simply fading into shadows that quickly dispersed, watered down by the pale light that ebbed out of the room. Slowly, they all chanced a peek in to see an unusual sight for most, what was going to become rather mundane for them within a year.

Floating, suspended in nothing was a small orb of water, oval in shape, like an egg. Curled in the middle was a man, the water playing with his hair and clothes as though he had simply jumped into a pool fully dressed and was stuck somewhere between the floor and the air. Soft hair the color of blood fanned around her face, his eyes closed, and thick black eyelashes making small crescents against his tanned skin. Though he was not frightening, there were hints at his true personality on his face. Tugging at the corners of his mouth, the hints of a scowl, and the small lines between his eyebrows that were normally pulled down in anger or frustration.

"Well… there he is," Hades looked at the figure rather disdainfully before turning his back on the man and heading out to wait in the hallway, one pale hand resting on Keichi's shoulder, as though it could restrain him. For some unexplainable reason, it seemed to be working.

"Hm…" Hermes poked at the bubble, which simply rippled, the man inside unperturbed. "Maybe if he wakes up he'll… fall out of it?"

"I doubt it…" there was a tone that said 'You are an idiot', though Hades' expression was still placid as ever as he glanced at back into the room; finger's tightening on Keichi as a precaution.

Without saying a word, Samui walked calmly over, placing his hand near the water and in seconds, it was pure ice, clear as crystal or glass. Taking a step back he made as thought to once more punch the ice into small shards, but the air was already filled with soft cracking noises and hairline fractures laced through the ice.

"… This is our cue to leave the room, Koorime!" Hermes nearly sung as he took Samui by the arm, tugging at the appendage so hard the poor half demon almost dropped Midori as they skidded out to the hallway.

In a flash, Aries' eyes opened, bright ruby red, annoyance flashing across his face as the ice exploded away from him, his body landing quietly and lithely on the floor. Running a hand through his hair calmly, he was surprisingly dry despite the fact that he was floating in water before being frozen. No, he was dressed in immaculate, rich Italian clothes, thick black slacks, a button down shirt the color of his hair and heavy black boots.

"My… that was annoying," Aries muttered to himself as he stepped out into the hallway, smirking in his smooth, infuriating way. Those blood hued eyes searched the hall, pausing on Samui for a second, passing by Hermes and finally coming to rest on Keichi. "Ah… Number 13… What a pity that you are still breathing, though it's a wonder considering how bloody you look."

Muscles tensed under Hades' hands as Keichi was doing his best to restrain himself, his entire psyche dedicated now to appearing and acting human. It was discomfortingly hard; his mind was filled with the "fight or flight" instinct and his lips were quivering, as though anticipating raised hackles.

"Oh… how cute, the beast is trying to appear human!" Aries tapped Keichi lightly on the cheeks, his grin spreading rather ghastly across his normally attractive face. "Or are you still trying to convince yourself that your _heart_ is human?"

"…." A vein throbbed in Keichi's forehead, the rest were pressed against his skin, but he kept himself as composed as possible, refraining from speaking out of fear on what growl might escape his lips.

"That is enough, Aries. Keichi," Hades looked down at the thief, nudging him slightly with a shoulder squeeze, "Give him back his items and let us get on with all of this nonsense."

There was a pause before Keichi's arms mechanically held out the shield and sword, his eyes downcast, fingers pressing against the hilt and strap in a harsh agitation.

"Ugh… these items are tainted as your blood, 13," Aries spat out as he took the items, nearly having to wrench them out of Keichi's grasp.  
"Nngh…" Keichi's eye twitched again, a slight noise slipping out of his mouth as Aries slipped past them, taking the lead, quickly followed by Samui, who kept stride with the God.

Mainly because, as he realized that Aries was probably one of the people you wouldn't want to be behind or ahead of, you had to impose yourself as his equal. Behind them, Hermes flitted past the pair of Hades and Keichi, deciding that Samui might need some advice on how to deal with the God of War, in all his prickly attitudes.

"Oh, Child of Smoke, do not let his words blow you to the wind," Hades murmured, leading Keichi's body, a mass of taut muscles.

"I wouldn't dream…" the response didn't sound as human or as calm as Hades would have wanted, the words marred with a thick growl, Keichi's ears even shifting half between fox and human, long and pointed, furry, but still located where ears normally rested on a human face.

"… Oh Smoke, if you only you know how much we worry for you…"

-Tren: Alright, posting this right before finals. (gulp)

Yuki: The gulp means you haven't studied. Which means you'll fail.

Tren: But! (gets cut off)

Yuki: Which means you'll never graduate highschool…

Tren: No… (cut off once more)

Yuki: And you'll be stuck writing crappy fanfics all your life.

Tren: ENOUGH!! (hits Yuki over the head with Tusyo (my Kendobeatyo'assstick's new name)

Yuki: (yelps, falling over back of couch) DAMMIT!!

Tren: Hmmph, serves you right! Dumb-ass wolf!

Yuki: STOP BEATING THE HELL OUTTA ME!!

Tren: Aillas could take it.

Yuki: Oh!? THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO PRECIOUS AILLAS!?!

Tren: (matter of fact) Because Vitanie Tora is still using him and you are of some help to me.

Yuki: Oh really now!?

Tren: Yes, really. (sighs) if you weren't so abrasive, I wouldn't have to beat you up all the time!

Yuki: Pfft, you'd still do it.

Tren: No. I am only violent when provoked, shall we answer reviews?

Yuki: You do that… (falls down on couch, all melancholy)

Tren: okaaay, (worried about Yuki) Let's get shakin' bacon!

-Kinsuzu: Yeah… Samui can be pretty boring but he actually is a really cool character… baad pun!

-Bobite: More twists and turns in it than maze? YAY! I hope your not lost though!

-Sabs: YAY! Sorry, I know a lot of these chapters have been short, I hope I'm making up for it now. AND YOU HAVE MORE SKILL THAN A WHITE RAPPER! ADMIT IT!!

-ShadeSpirit: Hermes and Keichi were close during Keichi's childhood. OF course, what else can one expect?

-Vitanie Tora: Yeah, you've been real good at reviewing! (hugs) I hope that these chapters are as slow as usual. It's just… there's a lot of story backlogging my mind that needs to be put into the open. Sadly, you don't get to see Lin's fight into WAAAY later in the story, as it gives away waaaay too much of her past. You'll find out the result next chapter. Hullo Aillas!! (waves) I hope I'm keeping Yuki in character, let me know!

-Luna Forest: No prob, if you ever have a question, just ask.

-Paksennarion: That's alright, you reviewed now… THAT is what matters! Well, they've found Aries… what do you think so far? And Hermes… I'm glad you like him!! YAY!! I love him!!

Rose Of Death: You scream YAY? YAY!!!! I scream YAY when people review! I'm a very sarcastic, cynical person (Keichi is basically based off me), so I put a lot of that sarcasm into my stories. And yeah… Keichi's past IS a tragedy…. I just realized that. I mean… his past was so happy when I started creating him. And yup, Hermes is a lot like Keichi, fun!

Niana Kuonji: Well, at least you will review again, right? Samui is definitely going to suffer… Well, your question has been answered, what do you think?

Tren: Well…(sighs) YUKI!

Yuki: (moping on couch) WHAT!?

Tren: (holds out miso soup) Soup?

Yuki: (sniffs it) What did you do to it?

Tren: Microwaved it.

Yuki: (stares blankly at it for a second before taking) (mumbles something)

Tren: YOUR WELCOME!! Jeezus! Time for me to get to sleep, study for finals and enjoy life! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!! CHEERIO PIP PIP!!


	48. And the walls came crashing down

Tren: Nnngh… I hate the winter time.

Yuki: (bored stare) The Reason?

Tren: Glad you asked. I'm sick.

Yuki: (suddenly on the other side of the room) DON'T get me sick! YOU INVALID!

Tren: HEY! I'm on Amoxicillin!!

Yuki: I. DON'T. CARE! Last thing I want is some dumb cold!

Tren: It's not a cold, it's a virus. (sniffles)

Yuki: THAT'S WORSE!! (barricading himself behind the now upturned couch)

Tren: (sniffles and coughs into arm) Shaddup. Be nice to the sickie.

Yuki: (growls and glares at Tren, pulling Anti-germ mask around his face)

Tren: Aw, thanks to know YOU CARE!!

Yuki: (answer is muffled)

Tren: (sighs) At least when I'm sick I get some writing done.

Yuki: (again, a muffled answer)

Tren: So, let's get this story done, we're so close to the end of the Labyrinth Castle Arc.

Yuki: (MUFFLED!!)

Tren: Which then inspires the next arc! It deviates from the original story line once more. We haven't even done the training arc!! (weird cry of anguish)

Yuki: (It is… you guessed it… MUFFLED!!)

Tren: AUGH!! Someday I'll get this story done!! (Cries)

"Calm yourself," Hades whispered to Keichi, who was walking rather jerkily forward, his muscles lurching as though unsure of what they were doing. His hair was beginning to streak rapidly with silver, fluxing every second as the God of Death clenched a little harder on his shoulders.

"I'm… trying!" he snarled back, turning to look over his shoulder angrily, his elongated ears twitching in anger.

"I know, Smoke, but you cannot show him anger, it is what Aries feeds on."

Pausing for an instant, Keichi sighed, clearing his mind, focusing on human traits, human aspects, what he looked like before his life crashed to a halt. Hades smiled as the child they all knew returned, appearing as human as the rest of them. Though he had no clue how the child was able to shape shift, he simply accepted it.

"Better?" Keichi muttered between clenched teeth.

"Much, now then, let us hurry to Artemis and then to the exit. I feel uneasy in Makai," Hades nodded his head forward, gesturing for them to hurry which Keichi abliged, the Hermes and Aries following suit quickly by Samui (And Midori, who was in his arms) until another point in the wall was discovered, this time by Hades, who slowed his pace, keeping Keichi with him before nodding to the illusion he had discovered.

"Right here, this is where they're keeping Artemis," the dark haired man nodded forward and Samui had to force himself not to groan. Though Hades had effectively ruined the last illusion and shattered the brick, he wasn't sure that the God was going to do it once again. As far as he could tell, these Gods could be fickle and considering how frightening protective he was being around Keichi, the chances of him loosening his grip on the half demon to knock down a wall was second to none. Sighing, Samui began to shift Midori to his shoulder once more when, before he could blink, the wall was in ruins, nothing more than dust and rubble.

Looking around for the culprit, Aries was out of the question. The red head was once more baiting the hapless Keichi, who was straining against the pale, deathly hand of Hades like a dog against it's master's leash while Hades was whispering in his ear calming words like the coach of some prizefighter. Considering that those three were busy with their own petty problems and that Midori could not be the culprit due to her state of unconsciousness, Samui's eyes finally fell to Hermes who was hovering off the floor like a caffeinated hummingbird and looking as innocent as you please.

"Did you…?" he nodded his head to the opening and Hermes just gave him a slight smile and a wink before clearing his throat and announcing rather loudly to the other three.

"OH LOOK! AN OPENING AND I DO BELIEVE I SEE ARTEMIS!!" Hermes nearly shouted, pointing in mock surprise at the opening in the wall in a none-too-subtle way. It worked, though, the two other Gods and Keichi all looked at him then to the dark room where a small figure was just barely noticeable inside. There was a pause before Keichi came to his sense, forgetting his spat with Aries for a moment as he darted into the room, vaguely apprehensive at the darkness.

Sure enough, there was a woman curled up, chained with thick black steel to the floor. Her skin was pale and glowed in the dim light given off by the makeshift doorway and her soft blonde locks were curled around her body, soft as silk. There was nothing remarkable about her face, it was unpainted and unmade, but it held the simplistic beauty that had drawn many a man to her. Ignoring her appearance, Keichi for once felt no romantic pull towards an attractive female, his mind all business. The spells were easy to remove and as soon as she was free he picked her up in his arms, cradling her to his chest.

"Sorry for the blood," he muttered as she came to, looking around as soon as she was free of the darkened room. Placing her gently onto the floor Keichi sighed. "I wish I had your items to give to you, but-"

"That THING wishes nothing well for you, in fact, I wouldn't put it past him to hide such items from Gods," Aries interrupted, a sneer playing across his face and Keichi spun around, giving him a loud snarl before smoothing his hair and turning to Artemis.

"I am indeed sorry, my associate is still retrieving them, I suggest that we leave quickly. She will make sure the items are given to you."

There was a doubtful noise from Aries who was staring at Keichi the same look of contempt he'd had on his face for awhile now. Looking around at the faces before her, Artemis opened her mouth to speak when the castle shook. It was as though every stone shivered and there was a heavy rumbling noise.

"What was that!?" Samui looked around, almost panicked while the other Gods searched for the source of the sound and slowly, Aries began to pale.

"It is time for us to go," Hades suddenly stated, looking to Aries as if for confirmation and his slowly apprehensive expression was more than enough.

"That would be best, Hermes, can you get us a portal to Koenma's?" Artemis tapped the winged god on his shoulder kindly and he nodded, obviously spooked.

And all throughout this, nobody noticed Keichi. It was easy to do in a panic, to not notice people. It was seconds before the rumbling and the shaking that Keichi had noticed something scary. His connection with Appoline/Lin was gone. It simply was cut off, as though she had shut a door on him. His nose was beginning to burn from the acrid smoke that only he could smell and he knew what it meant.

"I… I have to get her…" he mumbled as he turned to leave the group and head back down the hallways.

"Hey! Kid! Where do you think you're going!?" Hermes called out the moment he saw movement, grabbing Keichi by shaggy hair in the back, still short from the fire incident of the summer.

"LET ME GO!! I… I… I HAVE TO GO!!" Keichi cried out, trying to wrench away, losing some his hair in the process but eventually freeing himself only to run straight into the arms of Hades, who moved quickly to stop the distressed teen.

"You will be doing nothing of the sort! Hermes, get the portal NOW!" Hades shouted the last part to the other God who nodded and spun his staff once before slicing through the air, making an instant travel port.

"LET ME GO!!" Keichi's voice was starting to dissolve into a snarl, his hair growing quickly and turning silver as his skin turned milky white.

"What's wrong with Keichi?" Samui asked, not willing to leave without the rest of his team, or at least, without Keichi. Lin could handle herself.

"I don't know," Hades responded quickly, doing his best to restrain the almost frantic Kitsune that was doing everything it could to escape his grasp. All human reasoning seemed to be missing from him, replaced by some kind of weird, animalistic worry.

"Just leave him here, he seems to intent on going into the issue," Aries laughed, stepping through the portal followed instantly by Artemis.

"We gotta hurry!!" Hermes yelled above another loud, bone crushing roar that was accompanied by more of the acrid smoke.

"Hurry from what?" Samui asked, taking advantage of the silence followed by the last bout of noise.

"Something very bad. Get through, Hades' can handle your friend, you need to focus on your own skin! GO!"

Giving one fast look back to Keichi, Samui nodded and ran through, worried for Midori's unconscious body. Only a minute later did Hades struggle though, nearly carrying the distressed Keichi who was struggling against him tooth and… well… nail. And considering what form he was in, the nail part could be particularly dangerous. As soon as he was through, Hermes darted into the hallway of the King Enma's palace and closed the portal, sealing the way back to the Labyrinth castle for the teen, though it did little to calm him.

"You!" Hades looked almost breathless as he shouted over to Samui, "Get your friend to the medics, I'll deal with Keichi!"

"Right!" after nodding his head curtly, the half Koorime was off, darting down the corridors to get Midori the help she needed for her wounds, and after that, his own.

Hades had taken to grabbing Keichi by the face, both hands firmly on the side of his head, staring at him firmly in the eyes rather like someone trying to soothe a rather scared animal.

"I say you let him loose like that, he's finally acting like… well… himself," Aries laughed, leaning up against one of the walls and watching the spectacle, finding himself to be as funny as can be.

"How about I let him loose on _you_?" Hades glared the red haired man down, his eyes darting back to Keichi as soon as he was done.

"Oh please, I'd love to have a legal reason to kill the little bastard," he laughed, watching as Artemis gave him a sickened glance before disappearing in a small flash of moonlight.

"As if you'd wait for a legal reason!" Hermes shot back, sticking his tongue at before looking over as Hades cursed loudly. The teen had finally broken loose from his hold and was racing down the hallways to a thick stone door.

"Doesn't that lead to Makai?" Aries asked, cocking an eyebrow curiously at the scene of the child trying to open the heavy door.

"Uh…" Hermes checked quickly, scanning it over with his powers and nodded, "Yeah. Some… castle…….. shit…."

"It doesn't matter, you need a lot of energy to break though those," Hades sighed, shaking his head, "Smoke wore himself out fighting, there's nothing left."

"… Don't write out a thing like 13," Aries sighed, shaking his head, chuckling to himself.

"No, you CAN write Smoke out, there's no way he can knock that door down," Hades argued, rubbing his temples and wondering if he should just let the kid tire himself out.

"You just want to protect the Demon God," Aries shook his head, "You were the same way when Artemis had HERS."

"For good reason! I suggest you shut your-"

"Uh… Guys?" Hermes tried to cut in but Aries jumped into take the conversation.

"So because I killed her monster, you think I'm the badguy? Me?!" Aries scoffed, pushing himself off the wall to shake his head, disgusted.

"Guys??'

"YOU kill without reason. You relish in bloodshed like the rest of your War God kind!"

"GUYS!!" Hermes frantic voice made the two other Gods look over, bored and rather annoyed at having their argument broken.

"WHAT is it!?" they asked in unison until they noticed he was pointing at the still struggling Keichi. Just barely the air was humming, a soft crackling noise and in a blast of Godly energy and a sound the echoed through the palace the door was beyond rubble, it was a fine dust. All stared in surprise, even Keichi, who took a moment to register his action before darting off and slowly Aries began to laugh.

"Never count out that monster," he sniggered, "Now then, I suggest you tell Koenma he is in need of a new door. Hades…. I will finish the conversation with you later." In a rush of flames Aries was gone, leaving only the faintest traces of blood in the air that hung behind for a few seconds.

"Hm… I suppose somebody does have to tell Koenma about the damage…" Hades mused, looking to the door, at ease now that his bloodthirsty nephew was gone.

"Yeah….. Dang… What's got him riled up?" Hermes shook his head and sat cross-legged in the air and tsked loudly.

"That girl, I would suppose… Now then, I leave you with the young Judge."

Hades simply dissolved into the dark, the shadows claiming him as their own as he returned to the dank kingdom he ruled.

"Great just great… leave me to take on the damage… Screw this…" Hermes sighed and disappeared in a small whirlwind, leaving the door to be found by whoever was unlucky enough to pass by…

Keichi had never seen war, but could easily image the scene before him was what a county suffering from Aries' looked like. The castle was pure rubble, large stones scorched black and spattered in blood. Looking around, he tried his hardest to find Lin/Appoline, fear beginning to grip at him as he saw a glint. The arrows were sticking up near some rocks, propped up and shining in the sparse light of Makai. Picking them up he looked around, trying to catch her scent when a few feet off there was another item. A pendant. Seconds later he spied the quiver of arrows. Last thing was the circlet. He didn't know how long he overturned every rock until he finally came up the assassin, unconscious and curled, clutching the small pendant to her slight form.

He could not hear breathing, her body cold and fear began to grip at his heart though he could not explain why. Touching her almost apprehensively, the chilled flesh confirmed his fears as he fell to his knees, leaning over the spent form. He didn't want this to happen, and he knew it was his fault. It was him who had done this planning, sent her up against Artemis, and what a foolish plan it was. Gently shaking her he pleaded in his mind that she would respond as grief flooded his heart.

"Appoline…?" he whispered from dry lips, "Please…. Don't leave this on my guilt…"

As he picked her up and held her to his chest he reached as far as he could inside himself for any energy he might have left, grasping at the pale threads and immediately sending them into her, giving his energy, hoping it would be enough to keep her alive.

With one hand he reached up into the air, snapping for a portal but nothing responded. Growling darkly, he took a deep breath and pulled at the energy behind that seal once more and in a flash his eyes glowed bright gold and his hand cut through the air, claws rendering a portal out of sheer force. Darting through, he stumbled into the healing wing of Koenma's palace, put into rigorous use ever since Yusuke had been a Spirit Detective.

"I need help NOW!" he cried, clutching Appoline to his chest and the two healers present looked up. One was Yukina, who was startled and tending to her own son. The other was a pale woman whom Keichi had only seen once before. This was the woman he had helped with the Sword, this was Appoline's mother. In an instant she was in front of him, taking her daughter out of his arms before running off, not noticing the gold threads that still connected him to her before they slowly faded.

To say the least, Samui and Midori were startled with the sudden appearance of Keichi, who was clutching a small figure to his body. At first glance, it appeared to be Lin, she was wearing the dark clothes of the Assassin, but the face was unmasked, revealing their timid classmate Appoline. (Remember, Samui and Midori still have no clue what Lin's other identity is!) As soon as she was whisked out of his arms and off to get her wounds treated they looked to the thief.

He looked as though he had trekked through Hell and back. Dressed only in his jeans, his body was other still stained with blood, though it was drying to a dull, dark brown even as fresh blood dripped onto the floor, presumably from the various wounds he had sustained fighting the fake God and searching for Lin. Sighing, he ran a shaking hand through his hair and groaned as a small figure opened the door and darted past, too fast to be recognized.

"… Keichi?" Samui asked tentatively, sitting up in his bed to get a better look at the teen who just nodded his head and winced. "I… I hate to be bothering you when you aren't feeling well… but… was that Appoline in your arms?"

"Huh…?" Keichi stared blankly for a moment at the blue haired teen before it dawned on him, that his partners still didn't know her secret. "A story for a later time…" He slumped against the railing of one of the standard steel beds often seen in hospitals before he sighed and waited; the silence of the room oddly no lot bugging him, as his thoughts were loud enough to keep him company.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a figure walked into the room. Keichi immediately recognized it as Hiei, though Midori and Samui had only heard stories of the demon around the campfire, told to terrify and give nightmares. This was precisely the reason why the two who were told the stories shied away, as though at any moment he would attack. Sighing, Keichi straightened himself up and fidgeted for a second before sneaking a glance at Hiei, noting with a sinking stomach that his expression was grim. Did Appoline not make it? Trudging over, he bowed his head, not willing to look into the crimson eyes of his father's friend.

"I… Is she going to be alright…?" for once, Keichi's voice was quivering, as he was afraid of the answer, which he received after a slight pause and a deep sigh.

"I don't know… We just have to wait and s-" Hiei abruptly stopped talking as Keichi slumped over him, hands resting on small shoulders.

"I… Hiei… I'm… I'm so sorry… This is all my… f.f.fault…" Keichi's voice quivered and stuttered a few time as he began to sob, exhaustion getting the best at him and fueling the guilt. "I was the one who s.s.s.s.set her up with A.a.a.artemis! I.. I…"

"It's alright… She fought willingly," Hiei did his best to comfort the teen, which was something he wasn't all that great at, as far as skills went.

"I… I'm s.s.s.sorry…."

Hiei sighed quietly, patting Keichi's shoulder as he was hunched over, resting his forehead against the top of his head. Nobody in the room understood the situation, but as it was, the conversation sounded more like a father and son… which… Hiei thought of Keichi as.

Nobody could express how frightening that idea was.

Nobody.

-Tren: Okay, so this chapter is over! And I am (for the most part) better. Scarlet Fever, but better!

Yuki: YOU ARE STILL SICK! I KNOW IT!! (points all angry like)

Tren: (coughs) Sure. Alright, this story arc IS SO CLOSE TO OVER!

Yuki: And then you start up another one. Vicious cycle. (Bored stare)

Tren: Oh yes it is! But I do it all for you readers!! (Melodramatic pose)

Yuki: You look like a character out of a Shojo manga.

Tren: (freezes) Oh. Dear. GOD!! (drops to floor in agony)

Yuki: Fuuuur-eak!

Tren: (sob sob) Ugh.. (Cough)

Yuki: nngh… (looks over, unwary) Are you… alright?

Tren: Yeah… hey… (AND IT HITS TREN) You… You were worried! (touched)

Yuki: Bah. Get on to answer the reviews.

Tren: You were worried!! (smiles before glancing at screen) A'ight. Let's get to answering these reviews!

-ShadeSpirit: YES!! I love Hades too!! And of course Aries is a jerk! You wanna hit him? Tell one friend about this story and make them review and you can hit him as much as you want! (evil laugh)

-Vitanie Tora: Really good chapter? I'm glad, I felt a bit crazy working those conversations out in my mind. It happens though. And Keichi did have a lot of good memories, just they're all… bittersweet. I'm glad you like the comments I've been giving to Yuki! I've been working hard to get him right! Let me know if I sway away! And I'm sorry, is Aillas still doing his job?

-Rose of Death: I'm glad you scream Yay, I do the same! Was this update fast enough?

-Niana Kuonji: How does Smoke Child fit Keichi?

-Sabs: Glad you like the chapter. YOU ROCK!

-Luna Forest: Their outfits… oh! Thanks! I have drawings of them that I need to post! Wow… you actually felt mad when he came out? SWEET! MY JOB IS DONE!

Tren: Well, that's it. G'night and Good luck!


	49. Red?

Tren: (groans) Why hello there all you readers!

Yuki: (bored tone) Yeah… hello…

Tren: As it seems, I need to get to work on these chapters!

Yuki: Obviously. You're more lazy than your cat, which is no mean feat.

Tren: (falls into the couch) I know… but I do post!

Yuki: (scoff) Yeah, once a blue moon!

Tren: (deciding to ignore Yuki) So I've started to blare my music once more, getting as much work as possible done!

Yuki: Oh no you don't! Don't think you can just ignore me!

Tren: And I'm finally better, or at least, feeling a lot better than the last time I wrote the latest chapter.

Yuki: STOP IT! (growls)

Tren: And once we get past Labyrinth Castle arc… we… (anti-climatically)… work on another arc.

Yuki: GAGH! (tackles Tren)

Tren: (only a voice that is slowly becoming softer) EEEEENNNNJJJOOOYYY!!!

"It… it is all my fault…" Keichi was obviously distressed as he leaned over Hiei, his apologies were becoming more broken by the second and it was slowly making the small fire demon more uncomfortable. So far he had gotten by on patting his back, but what if it got worse?

To be frank, Hiei had never been talented at consoling people. Just ask his old partners in the Spirit Detectives. Though this talent had been cultured (rather like germs) due to his marriage and subsequent birth of his two children, it was still not well used, and was still covered in rust. Sighing, he pushed Keichi off of him and did his best to look the teen in the eyes.

"It is NOT your fault, she chose to fight," he reassured though it did little besides stop the tears but it was a step in the right direction.

"But… I was the one to plan the fights.. I… I was at fault for… everything…"

"Your plan was the best considering who your fighters were," Hiei sighed, casting a quick glance to the room where his daughter was being healed. Though he was acting as though her health was guaranteed, he was just as nervous as Keichi, though far more talented at masking it. Running a hand down his face, Hiei felt something slick under his fingers, he pulled his hand away and stared at the blood that coated him. It wasn't his own, of that he was sure so he looked to Keichi. Though the majority of the blood was dried, a large pool was slowly growing under the teen feet, coming from the variety of wounds given to him by the fake Aries.

"Hmm… Keichi?"

"What?" Keichi sniffled, wiping of his face with the back of his hand.

"You got blood all over me," as usual, Hiei decided not to tell Keichi "you should be in pain, you're bleeding like crazy, get medical help. Now," as that would be simple.

"…" Keichi was dumbfounded by the statement, "…That's understandable… I have a lot on me."

"It's not dried."

"…" Keichi paused, thinking through the clues before looking down at his legs, seeing the large stab wound given to him by Aries during their fight. From the large hole, blood was seeping out and making small pools onto the tiles below him. In an instant, everything caught up with him, the injuries he received from Aries and the wounds from breaking the door, and last of all, the large cuts and bruises he inadvertently gave himself from trying to find Appoline under the rubble.

Instantly, he was on the floor, crying out from the pain. The change in personality was so sudden, it scared Midori and Samui. Hiei just sighed, going off to get him some medical attention if there was any to spare…

"You look… ridiculous," Kurama laughed, leaning back to get a better look as his son as he stepped through the door.

"Shut it."

Keichi didn't look pleased as he hung his coat near the door and savagely kicked off his trainers. Dressed in a pair of baggy jeans that he held up with one hand and a loose white shirt, the rest of him looked closer to a mummy, though his face was a mess of medical tape. Wading through the clothes, Keichi scowled and fell into one of the arm chairs, slouching horribly.

"I had no clue there was an Egyptian Exhibit in town, and did you get those jeans from Jared?" Kurama shook his head and returned to marking an essay with red pen and rolling his eyes at a few particularly bad answers.

"Oh yeah, I ate Subways and lost all this weight," Keichi replied dryly, pulling his pants away from his hips to show the ample room between cloth and skin.

"Congrats," his father quipped, "Mind telling me how you got that injured?"

"Koenma."

"Ah."

That was all that needed to be said; both of them knew the kind of missions the "Toddler" sent his detectives on. Keichi groaned and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"I broke something of Koenma's apparently… so… I'll be helping out around Reikai for around… eight years…" Keichi's voice showed how enthusiastic he was about the punishment, "Unless he lessens the sentence."

"Which is doubtful."

"Yeah."

Forlornly running his hands through his hair, Keichi groaned as he pulled himself up and trudged to him room before collapsing onto his bed, looking at the familiar light fixture above his head. Sighing, rolled onto his side, winced and returned immediately to his former position.

Why had he reacted so strangely to Appoline being in danger? It was as though every voice in his head had lost control, all were focused on her safety. When had he started to care for others? Was he going soft? Shaking his head and blinking hard he tried to think it through logically.

"It's because she's my partner," he reasoned aloud, sitting up and staring out his window, "She's my partner, and I didn't want to make the mistake my dad did with Kuronue."

Satisfied at the time with that answer he peeled of his clothes, pulled on his trademark rags and headed to the kitchen to make dinner, glad to be back home…

It was late when he fell asleep, curled up on the floor next to his bed and he tossed and turned, inadvertently ripping open more than a few stitches. In his dreams he was back in that dark room, but there was a voice calling to him before he found himself uncovering Appoline's dead body from the wreckage and…

"KEICHI! You're going to be LATE FOR CLASS!!"

Starting awake, Keichi rammed his head into his bed, swearing darkly as he pulled himself off the floor, wincing at the various pains in his body before running his fingers through his hair. He didn't look half bad, even if it was staring to curl into ringlets like some kind of chick.

"KEICHI!!"

"I HEARD YOU!!"

Groaning, he pulled on his school uniform's jacket, grateful he had dressed for class the day before and hurried down the stairs before slowing to a hop, wondering why his leg was killing him and whether or not he had drooled on his clothes in his sleep because they were vaguely damp. Checking the clock, he groaned. 3 minutes before class started and he couldn't afford to be late after missing a whole week of school due to being injured. Knowing he'd curse himself for it later, he raced out the door and took off down the street at full speed, ignoring the searing pain as he darted through the city, praying he was moving fast enough that nobody could see his face or identify what uniform he was wearing.

As he skidded into the class and fell into his seat the bell rang and his teacher sighed and put away the detention pad like she did every morning and as per usual, Keichi slept through each class until P.E. Limping into the locker room he made his way to the small alcove inhabited by only Samui and him and sure enough, the blue haired half demon was already there, spinning his lock and pulling out his school issue gym clothes.

"Hey there, how are you doin' after that last job?" Keichi sighed, sitting down exhausted on the rickety metal bench in front of the lockers. His wounds were still give off their familiar burning ache that hadn't ceased since he arrived at school and his uniform, despite the fact that the damp spots from earlier had yet to cease their sticky nature, his uniform clinging uncomfortably to his skin.

"I didn't know we were allowed to wear red undershirts," Samui remarked casually, glancing at Keichi out of the corner of his eyes before looking back at his gym clothes, waiting until Keichi looked off at a commotion near the door to change his clothes.

"What are you talking about? White undershirts only, dumb uniforms," Keichi muttered back and he opened his locker and tugged at his gym clothes, wrinkling his nose at the battered shorts.

"Really? Than what's wrong with yours?" Samui was amused slightly that his friend hadn't noticed the blood that had soaked though most of the cloth on his pants and all of his undershirt. More importantly, he was slightly amused that nobody else had thought to mention the bleeding to Keichi.

"What are you going one about?" Keichi sighed, peeling off his school jacket and noticing the small dark stains that just started to bleed though to the deep blue fabric. "What the…?" he sniffed the spot tenderly before giving it the slightest lick and making a face. "Blood?"

Slowly he looked down at his shirt and swore, taking off the stained cloth so fast it snapped in the air, sending crimson flecks onto the wall behind them. Sure enough, his stitches had been ripped out of the wounds on his chest, and to be sure he pulled his pants off and groaned. The large wound in his thigh was a mess and he slumped against the bench.

"I look stupid, huh?"

"Just a bit," Samui sighed, leaning over Keichi and gently touching the gashes, his cool fingers sending smooth energy though the skin.

"Are you really well enough to be doing that? The whole… healin' thing?" Keichi glanced over his shoulder but stopped as a muscle twitched.

"Just enough to stop the bleeding the stitch them back. Expect scarring."

"Like I really care," Keichi groaned wincing as a cold needle pierced his skin, guessing that it was made of ice thank you Samui.

"Oh?" There was a pause in his work, "I would think someone as superficial as you would be horrified at the thought of scarring that skin on yours," the tone held all the points of a joke though the deadpan delivery make Keichi roll his eyes.

"Ha ha," Keichi shot back sullenly, wincing as the work was started up once more and his skin puckered against itself.

"You're lucky nobody can see us here," Samui sighed, looking around the abandoned area of the locker room that they were occupying.

It was true. The only thing nearby was the showers which, in this day and age, nobody used besides Keichi, who was to the point of phobic of body odor. Of course, with his sense of smell, there was a good sturdy foundation for this fear. Not to mention the fact that Keichi was widely accepted to be gay (despite his variety of girlfriends) kept many of the jocks away, afraid to "drop the soap" so to speak. Grateful that there was nobody nearby, as he enjoyed his privacy, Samui decided that it wasn't that bad to share a space with the thief.

"You're lucky people are afraid to be near me," Keichi shot back, his voice tainted by a slight growl as he hunched over more, making his spine press up against his skin.

"Hm… I wonder why," Samui rolled his eyes and sighed, his humor as dry as ever. Shaking his head, Keichi laughed slightly, flexing his fingers before curling them back into a fist to keep his mind off the pain.

"I feel like I have to remind you of this EVERYDAY! You hate me, remember? Or have you changed your mind?"

"Hm?" Samui tied off the thread before going to work on the thigh wound, "I don't hate you anymore, I just don't fully trust you. 'A man who places his trust in thieves will profit only in loss'," Samui quoted the last part smartly, sewing the gash together and Keichi noticed the thread was small and clear and upon closer inspection, he found out it was a fine strand of ice. Gotta hand it to those Koorimes, they certainly are good with their element.

"What, was that quote some kind from your homeland?" Keichi rolled his eyes at the teen who smiled back mysteriously, tending to his job at hand with all the dedication he gave to his studies…

School was over quickly in Keichi's mind, mainly because he managed to sit back and relax instead of run the track. Of course, the teacher was not ready to let him sit their run day out, but his mind was changed quickly when Keichi rolled up his shorts to show his stitches. Immediately the flabby man turned green and excused Keichi from all physical activity. Sighing, Keichi thought back on the teacher's facial expression and smirked to himself as he lounged in the greenhouse he was supposed to be tending as punishment for his fights at school. The air was warm and moist and tempting him to sleep and he sighed, stretching his arms before coughing, leaning against one of the tree trunks before drifting off and by the time he came to it was dark. Swearing, he picked up his satchel bag and jacket and raced off, hating the tacky consistency of his clothes and the slight hint of rotting blood that was drifting off the soaked fabric.

Not wanting to alert his dad to his wounds, he slipped up the trunk of the large oak outside his window and pushed the pane of glass upwards. Grinning, he sneaked into his room and peeled off his clothes, taking a shower and emerging in clean clothes. Upon heading downstairs he found his dad asleep on the couch and he smiled. Though the house was essentially quiet, it wasn't the bad kind. There was still the breathing of his father, the rustling of the trees in the wind brought on by the early fall and a peaceful warmth that filled him. He was home. Everything was alright. Sighing contentedly, he dropped a blanket on Kurama and headed back to his room, for once falling into a dreamless sleep…

Sitting up, finishing his homework, Samui turned on their battered T.V and watched the news. An upstanding looking young woman was standing in front of one of roads to their school, her hair held in place by willpower and Aqua Net alone.

"I am here in front of street where a demon was seen running at unnatural speeds in broad daylight," her crisp voice came out vaguely tinny through the poor speakers of the T.V, damaged from the fire. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and smiled, "Whoever this demon was, people said they thought they saw a school uniform, though the speed made it impossible to tell just what school he attended…"

Samui groaned loudly, turning the thing off. There was only one person with that sort of speed who would be dumb enough to run in broad daylight.

"Keichi…" he groaned, falling back.

What was he ever going to do with that fox?

Tren: Alright, sorry this is filler chapter!!

Yuki: FILLER!?!

Tren: (bows head) Yeah… I know… I've stooped to a whole new low…

Yuki: I'm sickened by you (shakes head in disgust)

Tren: (sighs) I just needed something light, and it deals with Keichi's reaction to his reaction over Appoline.

Yuki: ….. Yeah, what the hell was that about?

Tren: HAH! Taking an interest in the story now, are we?

Yuki: NO! (suspiciously defensive)

Tren: What will you do when you go back to your own writer?

Yuki: (freezes in thought)

Tren: Ah… now you see the dilemma. Anyway, the next arc will start in the next 1-2 chapters, depending on how creative I feel.

Yuki: (snaps out of it) Spoilers?

Tren: Nope, you don't get any.

Yuki: Fine… (walks off grumbling)

Tren: So, lemme answer the reviews!

Sweet- I will keep this story going, don't worry!! And I'm totally psyched that you like this!

Rose of Death-It's alright that you didn't review all that fast, I didn't post all that fast either! You spilled water on your computer? Dang…. The anger was well written? That gives me relief, I'm no good at writing anger!

ShadeSpirit- You don't have to make promises, just pull people into reading (laughs) Actually, I'm just glad to have you reading this!! As for why Keichi had to go after Lin, it's something you'll have to deal with as he does the same. He's forcing his way through it, do join in the ride! Wow… I'm glad you think Keichi's father/son relationship with Hiei is cute! So do I!

Paksennarion- Yeah, there's so much stuff to try and sort through as the plot thickens… (evil cackle) I feel better now, so let's get goin' with the plot!

ShibuNoNeko: New reader? (huggles) You like Lin? You were worried? YAY! You'll hear about her past when Sabs deems you all worthy, as she has all the dirty little details. Actually… I'm just as curious! (maaan… that's kinda sad now that I think on it!)

Vitanie Tora: I'm sorry… it's alright to hit Aillas, he's immortal. You'll get him back, don't worry. I even feed him well!!

Sabs: Okay… Yeah… I will fix that…

Niana Kuonji: The door? THANKS! I worked rather hard on that gag!!

Tren: Alright, until next time. CHEERIO!


	50. The King

Tren: OMG! I am sooo sorry it took so long to update!!

Yuki: This has to be the longest gap in a while for you.

Tren: I went on a band trip, then got grounded and have been super busy with SAT prep!

Yuki: Why bother, you'll fail.

Tren: AUGH!! NO JINXING!! (Knocks on wood)

Yuki: Superstitious much?

Tren: Reading too much Huck Finn in English.

Yuki: If you start talking with a southern accent I'll deck you (brandishes fist)

Tren: (steps away and slides down onto couch) So, onto our next story arc.

Yuki: Is this story ever going to end?

Tren: Nope. I'm gonna pull a Rumiko Takahashi I think …

Yuki: You'll never end this damn thing?

Tren: Prolly someday, once all the arcs are done.

Yuki: (rolls eyes) Which will be never.

Tren: So, enjoy, I hope you don't mind that fact that this took so long to post… I'll work on the next post ASAP.

Yuki: You always say that… (walks off)

Tren: (glares at back) I know where you live…

"… Dark shadows embrace the cramped area and the only sources of light are the small fires that bathe the area in blood colored hues. Standing before the crowd is a figure clad entirely in white, looking like an apparition. It is their great fox youkai, Yoko Kurama and in clutched in one hand is a belt and he calls out to the people before him in a voice clear as a bell, 'I am going to hide this is place that will never be found, with protection that can never be broken, and you will never be able to steal this. If somebody proves me wrong, they are, by far, the better thief and more worthy of this title King of Theives than I'. With that the crowd rises into an uproar as the demon retreats… and to this day, the item has never been found…."

The teacher snapped his book shut, his glasses glinting in the light as a smirk spread across his face. Before him the class was actually entranced, though a few of the rougher around the edges students had taken to slumbering and one lone student was staring out the window, but he did it all the time.

"So class, what do you think?" he leaned back against his desk as a girl in the front row raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Was that a true story?"

"As far as the demonic text reads, yes. It's a legend passed down through the thieves guild, though considering the lifespan of demons, it's more like common fact. A few hundred years is nothing compared to how long they'll live," he explained, waving the book at her.

The class was Demonic History, and was required to graduate ever since the news of Youkai spread to Ningenkai. Though many students lamented having another course, it at least proved to be entertaining and at this moment they were studying the lawlessness of Makai and its sanctioned guilds for thieving and killing. It was a notoriously hard course but at least the teacher kept them entertained. It also didn't hurt that he was handsome.

"Any questions about this story, class?"

"What happened to that fox guy?" one kid piped up and the teacher thought about it, musing on how to answer.

"According to records, he was killed by a bounty hunter but reappeared a few years ago and disappeared again, it was said that he was simply a ghost, a spirit fox."

There was a loud snort from the back of the class and the teacher looked to the source of the noise. Sitting in his chair and staring out the window was the usual smart ass of their class, his chin resting on his interwoven fingers.

"Is there something you want to add, Minamino?" the man sighed, crossing his arms as the student cleared gave an odd grin and shook his head slowly.

"Nope, just amusing myself, Sensei," he replied, leaning back in his chair and resting his feet against the table.

"Hmm… alright, the bell's bout to ring, you're excused. You're homework for the weekend is a three page essay, typed, about the Thieves Guild and Yoko Kurama. That's all."

There was groan and the usual rustling of papers and backpacks as they all filed out to lunch, all except his three most promising student. The one by the window who sniggered before, the blue haired captain of the debate team and his childhood friend and notorious fighter, the later of the three was waiting for the auburn haired boy to stop staring out the window.

"Any time now, Keichi, we DO want some lunch," the girl, Midori, shot out, rolling her eyes and resting her hands on her ample hips.

"Yes, why are you always the last one of the class if you hate it so much?" the other boy replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his tan nose before hefting his backpack a little higher up on his broad shoulders.

"Because the view from my seat is perfect," Keichi sighed, letting his head fall back before he got up with a groan, hefting a satchel bag that clashed with his whole image. It was battered, held together by prayer and twine alone and had once been the deep navy of their school uniform with leather straps. Now it was steely grey, the leather so old and cracked it looked more like brown stone and none of it matched with his otherwise expensive and modern look.

"Hmph, well, I'm hungry and the lunch line is going to be scary if we don't hurry!" Midori cried out, stamping her foot against the floor. Meanwhile, the teacher slowly filed out, leaving the three to themselves; trusting that they would behave.

"Mmm.. not like I care, I bring my own lunch," he replied in a bored tone, stretching his arms and walking over, "Could you believe that tripe? I can't wait until this whole "Thieves Guild" unit is over, I'm sick of it. It's Yoko Kurama this, Yoko Kurama that… Yoko Kurama stole another damn thing," he waved his hands in frustration as the headed down the deserted hallways.

"Well, you father WAS pretty important," Samui countered, trying to take this whole thing from a logical standpoint.

"Yeah, well, I just wish they'd shut up. He's a thief, of course he steals shit."

"C'mooon, it's an easy A! You know ALL about this stuff, I mean, you ARE a thief and your dad IS Yoko Kurama. Who could ask for an easier class unit?" to Midori it was simple, there were times when she wished they'd do reports on The Spirit Detectives during her dad's time, just for the sheer fact of how easy it would be.

"I don't want an easy path; all I want is FOR THOSE DAMN STORIES TO STOP!!" Keichi snarled, walking past the cafeteria and outside into the blazing sunlight of the waning summer, the fall air already giving the air a cool sting.

"What do you think his issue is?" Midori whispered over to Samui as she watched her friend's retreating back.

"I wouldn't know where to begin," he muttered darkly under his breath before clearing his throat, saying the next part loud enough for Midori to hear, "I would suppose that he is trying to get out of his father's shadow. A legacy that impressive, it must cast a lot of darkness over him."

She paused, musing over the words as she glanced out a window at where Keichi sat in a tree, picking at his bento box and occasionally taking small, discontented bites of teriyaki chicken.

"Do you think that's why he's an ass? He's trying to not to be his father?"

"No. He's just a jerk."

Soon enough, they were taking their lunch trays (or at least, Midori was, Samui always packed his lunch) and heading out to the tree, sitting around its base, Keichi above them, his appetite ruined. Flopping down, Midori held little thought that she was wearing a skirt as her legs flopped out in front of her and she started working on the yakisoba on her plate

"Soooo… why DID you become a thief?" Midori asked as casually as she could muster with noodles in her mouth and there was the sound of Keichi's chopsticks clicking against the bento box's lacquered finish.

"Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, you seem so vehement against the whole stealing thing, so what inspired you to do something you hate so much?"

"…" there was a pause as he tried to debate on whether or not to tell them he was a part of the guild before deciding that truth would not be wise. "It's just something I'm good at," he shrugged but Midori made a face. It was a lame answer for a normally charismatic individual and she felt like he was lying… but she'd been feeling that for awhile now.

"You're great a ton of other things," she replied but the bored sigh from above let her know that her words fell on deaf ears.

"Nngh, I'm going to head off to my locker, get things for my last class off the day," he sighed, vaulting off of the branch and landing neatly on the grass, with a poise that belied his human façade. Strolling off, there was still an agitated manner to his body, in the way he held himself and Midori sighed.

"I still don't get him," she gave a wary glance to her old friend Samui who was neatly packing up his bagged lunch and dusting his fingers off of the small, invisible only to him, crumbs. He glanced at her over his glasses with a wry expression.

"I don't think we are meant to."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think we are simply small actors in the greater play of Keichi," he replied lightly, shaking his head at the retreating back of their partner.

"All the worlds a stage and all the men an women merely players," she laughed, getting up and giving her friend a hand before skipping off to return her lunch tray to the cafeteria…

As usual the last class of the day dragged on with all the grace of a drunken sumo wrestler until Keichi nearly staggered out of the school, his body still aching from the last mission Koenma had given them. Trudging home, he mused to himself that he should someday get a car, or a bike, or anything that didn't involve using his feet, because if all missions ended like this, running to and from school was going to be out of the question before he knew it. As he stopped at his door, messed with the lock and slipped in, he fell onto the couch only to have to get up seconds later to the angry buzzing of his cell phone. Rolling his eyes, he willed himself to let it die, and sure enough, two painful minutes of buzzing later, his phone stopped.

"And another victory over the toddler," Keichi exclaimed drolly as he threw a hand up into the air, waving in for a moment in dull celebration before letting it drop suddenly as the home phone rang. Covering his face with a pillow from the couch he waited for the infernal ringing to stop and the answering machine to start.

"Greetings, you've reached the Minamino household. As it happens, we are out at the moment and missed your call," at this point there was an interruption of his father's placid tones with an angry snort and his own voice scoffing "Obviously," before those dulcet first voice sighed and started it up again, "Please leave a message and we will get back to you as soon as possible." Then, the beep. Grinning, Keichi leaned a little farther back on the cushions of the couch. They'd only recorded that a few days ago, and he still wasn't bored of it.

"Keichi, I know you're there!" Koenma's voice blared through the small speakers to which Keichi rolled his eyes, "KEICHI!! I KNOW you're ignoring me and you have to pick up!!"

"Not exactly HAVE to, you'd just prefer it…" he mumbled to no one in particular.

"If you don't pick up, there will be repercussions."

"Like what? Ooooh, I'm so afraid of a super natural brat."

"Like jail…"

"Better to reign in hell than serve in heaven," he quoted.

"… or… I will send Appoline to you, and seeing as she is not entirely healed, I doubt her mood will be enjoyable."

It took a second for this to register but only half that time for him to jump off the couch and pick the phone up, receiver to his ear, his voice forcefully cheerfully.

"Why Koenma, how wonderful of you to call! I was just coming inside my house and…" he got cut off by his "employer".

"Don't lie, you have three minutes to get here."

With that he hung up. Shaking his head as he placed the phone back into it's cradle, Keichi pulled out a post-it with a note for his dad, stuck it on the mirror and mused to himself.

"Does nobody ever say goodbye anymore?"

Just one second before three minutes passed Keichi waltzed into the room with his entire usual swagger as Samui paced the small area and Midori was rubbing her temples, in attempt to remove the headache from her forehead.

"Alright, let's get this over as soon as possible," he shot out, crossing his arms over his chest while Midori gave a groan at the volume of his raucous voice tore through her like daggers.

"Keep your voice down…" she hissed, glaring at him like a woman possessed.

"Yes… well," Koenma cleared his throat and glanced at the three. "I called you here to give you your next mission."

"And here I was thinking you just wanted to chat," Keichi smirked, his tone scathing as usual as he waited to hear what the damage was, so to speak.

"Right, well, as you can tell, Appoline will not be joining you due to… various circumstances."

_Such as her injuries…_ Keichi thought off to himself until Koenma continued.

"You need to retrieve some information, it should only take a few days."

"What sort of information do we need to retrieve?" Samui asked, straightening his glasses on his nose and trying to keep to his role as the only person on their team with a working conscience and some common sense.

"Ah, I need to know the whereabouts of a certain criminal, her name is Setsuna. There should be a man there named Ragoul who will know everything about it, you just need to persuade him.

"A criminal, huh? So what, you want us to hit a few taverns, rough up this Ragoul guy, D&D style?" leaning back, hands on hips, Keichi shrugged. Sounded like a classic campaign on a table top RP, not some dangerous mission from Koenma. What had he been worried about, they could send some sweaty palmed nerds torn from their basements and they'd probably do a better job than them… provided they could fight…

"I wish it was that simple."

"We all do, Koenma," Keichi shot back, rolling his eyes before the toddler cleared his throat and continued once more.

"Yes, well, as it were, this informant resides in the thieves guild and it-", he didn't get any farther before there was a loud coughing, sputtering noise that sounded vaguely like a dying animal before gasping for air and shouting.

"NO!! THIS I CANNOT DO!! And I'm not even saying this because I hate you!!"

"And you're reason…?"

Ah, the moment where he had to tell the truth, because after all, even an expert liar such as himself could weasel their way out of it. Fidgeting slightly, he could feel Samui's eyes boring holes into his back followed eventually by Midori, her aspirin kicking in finally and dulling the headache to a low throb.

"Uh… Uh… You see…"

"Yeah, what IS your reason, Keichi?" Midori shot over vindictively.

Taking a deep breath, he held it for a moment, letting his lungs feel like they were going to burst before he blurted it all out in one long word.

"Wellyousee…. It'saratherlongstory…and..and… I got kicked out of the thieves guild and they don't take kindly to riff raff coming back and ruining their reputation… and.. and…"

"It's a good thing that you won't be going looking like Keichi, then, hm?"

"Damn…"

There were times when he really hated his shape shifting talents.

-Tren: DEAR GOD! COULD THIS PLOT HAVE GONE ANY SLOWER!?!

Yuki: (deadpan) Yes.

Tren: (sighs) so, as it turns out, Prom is coming up and my boyfriend and I are getting ready to party with our Senior friends.

Yuki: You're just hoping they'll spike the punch.

Tren: AM NOT!

Yuki: Sure…

Tren: I am NOT that kind of girl.

Yuki: Much to your boyfriend's distaste.

Tren: (ignoring him) So I've sat down, blared my music and finished this chapter.

Yuki: Which is why it's so crappy.

Tren: (sighs) Next chapter will have more plot, I promise.

Yuki: Another thing you'll break.

Tren: So, please review.

Yuki: Speaking of reviews…

Tren: Right! Let's respond to those of you who really rocked and responded!!

-Vitanie Tora: Yeah, sometimes I need some filler or I get totally bored with all the carnage. How is Aillas doing? Do you need your muse back? And huzzah, sorry for the really late update on this chapter!!

-ShadeSpirit: Keichi's wounds are healing poorly because he keeps ripping them open like the moron he is. (laughs) And yeah, Keichi's just that forgetful, that's part of his charm… I think…

-Sweet: It's alright, being impatient is great complement. It means you are waiting for the next chapter!! Sorry it took so long though!!

-Luna Forest: No more filler?

-Robin: I have updated. Rejoice.

Tren: So, until the next chapter…

Yuki: Yeah…

Tren: Cheerio!


	51. An old friend

Tren: (sighs) My life has been consumed…

Yuki: (rolls eyes) Suuure.

Tren: It is! Homework, late work, and then… work!!

Yuki: You won't be complaining when the paycheck enters your bank account.

Tren: (sighs) If FICA doesn't rip me a new one.

Yuki: Fica?

Tren: Nooo… FICA. The evil money stealing monster of the employment world.

Yuki: I don't like the sound of that.

Tren: Nobody does.

Yuki: Then why stand for it?

Tren: (Sighs)I can't do anything about it. Oooh… there's some good news for you!

Yuki: (looks over skeptically) Hm… you have cancer?

Tren: O.O. You. Are So. MEAN! (punches)

Yuki: HEY! I was just joking!!

Tren: It's fine… I'm… I'm gonna miss you!! (cries)

Yuki: Huh!? (alarmed at the crying) WHAT!?

Tren: It's time… for me to return you to your writer…. (sobs)

Yuki: WHAT?!

(CLIFF HANGER!!)

Keichi groaned as he leaned back in the forest just outside the encampment. The mission was supposed to last only three days. It had grown into a monstrous, freakish two weeks that felt as though it would never end. A hasty conversation between Samui and Koenma informed them that the school was alerted that they had taken a foreign exchange trip. There was always an excuse, and Keichi was praying for the day in which the toddler would run out. Leaning back against one of the trees, he thought over the issues presented to him as their time in the guild grew ever longer.

First off, he was slowly getting more and more agitated. Desperate to not be noticed by his rather unique thieving style, Keichi refrained from showing off his talents and stuck to being the low level grunt. Slowly, it was wearing away his last grains of patience. Meanwhile, Midori had shown a deft talent for stealing, though it was more like burgling, as she held no poise and simply beat the guards into submission.

Aaah… and then there was Samui. Straight laced Samui simply managed to get by, doing what he had to do for Koenma. The Boy Scout.

Scoffing, Keichi sighed and glanced around the large clearing he had stumbled across. Still in view of the guild, but secluded enough that nobody could see him. Grass and moss made a lush, natural carpet and each tree was wrapped in vines. Sighing, he leaned a little further back and stretched his lithe body and closed his eyes, falling slightly into his own world of dreams.

Sitting in the tent they had taken residence in, Midori was adjusting the straps on her shirt and glancing over at Samui, who was looking demurely away, giving her every right of privacy, a blush rising on his tan skin.

"Don't you find it weird?" she finally asked, starting in the middle of a conversation that never even started. Sighing, Samui pushed his glasses up his nose a little further and kept looking away and cleared his throat.

"What am I supposed to be finding weird, Midori?"

"Well, its just, here we are, in the thieves guild, and Keichi's gotta be the worst of the group."

It was true, his performance as the hapless Kitsune was impressive, enough to get Midori to believe the teen had really lost his touch and Samui just shook his head slowly.

"It is indeed times like these when we must be reminded of the fact that Keichi is really nothing more than an actor with a soul of pitch," he stated calmly, finally taking off his glasses to wipe them against the plain tunic he wore and Midori sighed, giving up. She was hoping the relationship between the two would improve but it looked neigh impossible…

When Keichi opened his eyes, the daylight had descended into darkness. Pushing his hair out of his face, he sighed. Though he wasn't letting on, he felt torn apart, missing something so important that his body ached dully in a never ending loop. Shaking it out, he headed back, hiding all his stuff back in his satchel bag and trudged back to the tent.

That's when he saw it. As he threaded his way through the frightening hodgepodge of demons and other beastly apparitions, there was a glint. In an instant, trained eyes focused in on it but it was to no avail. It was gone. Shrugging it off he headed back to their small quarters, shared by Samui and some odd water demon named Pip. Unfortunately, girls were kept in separate quarters, a crying shame if you asked Keichi.

"Where were you?" Samui asked sharply, his voice a hushed whisper, as to not awaken their aquatic roommate.

"I was busy," Keichi shot back, "Jeez, what are you, my mother?"

"SOMEBODY has to be!!"

Samui had inadvertently touched a sore spot, as Keichi simply fell onto the futon style bedding and turned his back to the half Koorime. He couldn't entirely blame Samui for responding like that, but he held to his conviction anyway and forced his body into sleep, which it accepted reluctantly…

"I think I'm beginning to go insane…" Keichi moaned as he walked down a dirt path with Midori on their break time.

"Beginning?" she laughed skeptically and received a baleful stare for all her trouble.

"I'm serious, Midori. Every time I walk down this damn path I see something glint."

Midori stopped, stared at him blankly before sighing.

"Simple, simple, Keichi," she snickered, "This IS the thieves' guild! There are tons of shiny things just ready for the taking!!" throwing her hands out around her; she smiled and skipped off back to where Samui was undoubtedly waiting.

Groaning he glared off at where the glint came from, and as usual it did not show. Looking around he sighed. It was growing dark and he was exhausted. Yawning, he ambled back down another path, then down another, until he found himself lost. Looking around he sighed, every tree was beginning to look the same, which was rare for someone of his talents and finally he gave up as he stumbled over some rock protruding from the floor. Growling, he held up his stubbed toe like an animal with a wounded paw before sitting down heavily and glaring at whatever caused him pain. It appeared to be a small slab of jade, half knocked over from where he had stumbled upon it, the glassy green surface was covered with small vines that held onto the surface protectively. Leaning back against a tree he sighed. It was late and his eyes were heavy and before he knew it he had drifted off into sleep.

"…cuse me…"

There was a soft male voice calling Keichi but as usual he only furrowed his brow a little deeper and tried to trick himself a little longer into thinking that he is asleep. Just as it was when he was back home, this didn't work, as the voice was as persistent as his father.

"Excuse me."

"You're not excused," he grumbled, sitting up disheveled and he pushed back his messy silver hair and did his best to smooth it with his fingers as an impromptu comb.

"You know, that's not entirely polite!"

Whoever it was sounded offended but at the moment, Keichi didn't care. He was exhausted, he was sore, and he was unable to see with all his hair in his face.

"You look like a mess."

Great, whoever was talking was making fun of him. As if this wasn't awkward enough, the man annoyed man was making fun of him. Finally getting his hair to lie flat he dug around for a tie and pulled it back at the nape of the neck before looking around. He couldn't immediately see the speaker, but sounded almost as if they were behind him. Looking around, he noticed that the clearing was eerily empty. Dismissing the voice as yet another personality occupying his head he stumbled to his feet, his body loose and shaky from exhaustion and the fact that he was still getting used to this form, as it was slightly taller than his human guise.

"Of course I look like a mess," he muttered darkly under his breath, vowing that if the voice wasn't just a figment of his imagination brought on by childhood trauma, he would most surely at least attempt to break it's skull. Yawning, he closed his eyes slightly, leaning against the tree trunk and before he knew it, was drifting off to sleep before he heard the voice once more.

"You're horrible, I swear, children these days have no manners."

Yanked back to consciousness by the speaker, he sighed and forced his eyes open. There was nothing amazing about the clearing. It was messy, overgrown, like feet had not trod upon its leaves for many decades, or even centuries. Scanning the view, his eyes finally fell upon something unusual. A small slab of stone was askew, the jade he had stubbed his toe on earlier. Grumbling over the item, he knelt down, wondering if it was worth his time to steal. Attempting to lift it he realized it was too heavy to cart back to the guild and sell.

"You are going to steal that?" the voice sounded annoyed and disgusted, "You are ACTUALLY going to steal that!?"

Ignoring the unseen speaker he examined the surface. It really was perfect, the color unmarred and the surface smooth, all except for small, delicate carvings. Pushing it back to its original resting place he sighed. It was a grave marker, he could tell that much, and though he'd done a lot of pretty low things in his life, he wasn't about to rob some poor sap of their grave marker.

The instant the object slid back into its place Keichi found his view of the stone partially obstructed by vaguely translucent feet. Stumbling backwards, Keichi fell backwards, nearly landing on his tail. Looking up he found himself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes, partially obstructed by a battered black hat, the golden (possibility brass, Keichi never looked too closely at the dead to take stock in things like that) buckle glinted in the moonlight and there was just the slightly smirk on the apparitions face.

"Last time I saw you, you were covered in blood," the man laughed, taking a few, noiseless steps away, his feet not disturbing the grass, "And you were a fair bit smaller back then too."

The scare now proven to be rather pointless, Keichi sighed and did his best to act like he had just not freaked out over a rather harmless ghost. Scowling slightly, he shrugged slightly, pulling his legs in around himself, his body effortlessly contorting until he found a comfortable pose and glanced off.

"I was 6 years old," he muttered, almost embarrassed.

"And the years have not been kind. Look right there, you're hair has turned grey in your old age," he ran a ghostly hand through his Keichi's hair, making the teen feel rather chilled, despite the warm night air around them.

"It's SILVER," Keichi shot back, standing up, "And it's normally not this color anyway," He caught Midori's scent on the wind and sighed. He didn't have long, though he knew she's be hard pressed to actually find him. After all, he was lucky he had stumbled across the glen once, let alone twice. Deciding that his time with the ghost was growing slim, he decided to get as much information about the phantom glint that had been haunting him in the main square. Clearing his throat to get the man's attention, Keichi's voice was slightly rushed.

"Hey, ever hear of a glint in the main square of the Guild?"

"Hm?..." the man mused for a moment, then spoke carefully, as thought trying to make sure that he wasn't going to give anything away. "Where is it coming from?"

"Last time I really looked… it was coming from the mountains, in something rather like a blacksmith's hut." It seemed odd to Keichi, that maybe the glint was just a weapon and moments later the man reaffirmed his thoughts.

"It's nothing, some sword that is being forged," though the response was too hasty.

"You're hiding something," Keichi shot over, giving him a look that seemed to say 'Did you really think I would fall for that?'

"I suppose it was worth a try. Just leave it alone, Kit, if you steal it, you're life is over."

"Metaphorically or literally?"

"Does it even matter!?"

Midori's voice was getting louder and he could now clearly hear her call out his name. Garnering the attention of the specter, he looked around, as though trying to see the speaker.

"Who is that?" he asked quietly, as though afraid she might hear him.

"Midori, a ningen I work with," Keichi said offhandedly, squinting at the trees while the man spoke again.

"Why do you work with ningens?"

"Koenma."

"Why are you working for THAT brat?"

"BECAUSE I TURNED MYSELF IN!!" Keichi shot out angrily, frustrated, "What is this!? 20 questions!?" sighing, he calmed himself, "I'm sorry… I've got to go. I'll visit again, alright?"

"Hmph, like I'd really care."

"Have a nice rest," Keichi replied softly, then yelling out to Midori "I HEAR YOU!! I'M COMING!!"

"…. Take care, Kit," the man said, looking away and disappearing into the forest before Keichi took off, running into Midori, who was giving him a righteous, angry glare.

"Do you know how long I've been looking for you!?" she demanded, slapping him across the face with a force only seen before with her mother. Rubbing his face, Keichi tried his hardest to give her his usual fake smile.

"I got lost."

"In the forest!? HELL-O!! You CONTROL plants!!"

"Doesn't mean they are always willing to help me out of a labyrinth of trees."

"You're pathetic!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air and turning to head back to the guild, "I thought I heard you talkin' to someone."

"Heh, maybe I was…" he looked off vaguely to where he came from, but already, the glen was hidden.

"What do you mean maybe?"

"Just…. Maybe…"

Tren: Alright, here's the great story behind why this chapter has taken so long.

Yuki: what was that about giving me back to my writer?

Tren: I just finished finals, and the I left for Texas, and got caught in the flash floods.

Yuki: ANSWER ME!!

Tren: And now, our phone lines are out.

Yuki: DAMMIT!!! (shaking Tren)

Tren: Ahahaha…. (slips out of grasp) so this chapter is late.

Yuki: (now plotting how to capture Tren)

Tren: So, deepest apologies, the next one will hopefully be up sooner.

Yuki: (muttering about tying Tren up)

Tren: And… It is also time to return Yuki.

Yuki: Huh?

Tren: The Muse Exchange is now over, so I will get Aillas back and Yuki will no longer be providing my inspiration.

Yuki: YES!! I mean… wait…. Yes?

Tren: You hate me. Remember.

Yuki:……….

Tren: So, reviewer responses.

-Vitanie Tora: Yeah, these chapters are there to get a necessary arc out of the way. Yuck. Alright, I'm sending Yuki back to you. And hope it all worked out for you!! (huggles) Enjoy!

-Sweet: You are rejoicing? Well, that makes me glad that you appreciate these chapters, It really means a lot.

-Luna Forest: Yup, this arc is almost over, oddly enough. It's quick, don't worry.

-Vega Cataline: Sorry this took so long to post then!!

-Randomunit02: A new reviewer?

-ShadeSpirit: Yes, these last few chapters have been short, but I promise, they will get longer. Scout's honor. As for why they are learning about Yoko Kurama, it's demonic history and he IS pretty famous. You'll learn about in soon enough, and Keichi was never caught after running to school all crazy fast. And the original Rekai Tentai will appear more often. I promise.

-Robin: Hiei's second daughter will appear all in good time. Updated, but it wasn't soon enough, I know.

-Bobite: Bam? BAM!! Wow, you read through ALL of those chapters?! Dang. I'd… die.

-Yah: I've written.

Tren: so, Goodbye Yuki (hug)

Yuki: (looks off but grudgingly returns hug)

Tren: And cheerio until next chapter.


	52. Piano Wire

Tren: Welcome back! After another long foray of no posting, I'm back.

Aillas: For HOW long exactly?

Tren: Long enough.

Aillas: You mean, right now.

Tren: …. Yeah…

Aillas: I know you too well.

Tren: Hmm… a grand flaw in your design.

Aillas: (sighs) this chapter is going to be confusing.

Tren: Indeed. Think it rather Quintin Tarantino-esque.

Aillas: Which, for the movie illiterate of us, means…??

Tren: Lot's of flashbacks!

Aillas: Oh joy, you extended the budget, then?

Tren: Nope.

Aillas: (sweatdrop) Lovely. Bankruptcy here we come…

Tren: Good to have you back, love.

Aillas: (muttering dark words as he walks out of the room)

Tren: Sooo… enjoy!!

"I… I can't believe you."

Koenma's lecture had gone on now for what seemed like half an age and still the toddler hadn't taken a breath. Currently Keichi was timing him in his head, but he knew there was truth behind the words. He wasn't lucky, he knew that.

"What do you have to say for yourself!?"

"I didn't see the piano wire."

_The glint was still haunting Keichi as he leaned back on his bed. Despite the words of advice given to him by the bat demon, he was still thinking about stealing it. It wasn't just a passing thought anymore, it was bordering on obsession. Folding his arms behind his head he thought long and hard. Just how would he manage to get the item, whatever it was? After all, the blacksmith was notorious for being overly protective of his weapons. Looking over, he noticed Samui was fast asleep, same with their other room mate. Slipping up, propped on his elbows, he glanced out the small flap of their tent and noticed the glowing red light coming from the forge. He had to steal it, he just had to. Sliding off of his sheets he pulled on his plain black flats and gently pulled his bag over his head to sling across his chest. Careful not to make a noise, he left the tent, never looking back. That item was his. Whatever it was…_

"Didn't see the piano wire!?'

The color Koenma was turning was unheard of, even after all his years of art classes. Keichi just stood there, taking the "concerned face" that he usually donned when talking with teachers, grateful that the Godling before him didn't know of this particular trick, he simply nodded his head occasionally while wondering if the color was more scarlet or magenta.

"I was under the impression that you were a better thief than that!!"

"Oh?" Keichi smiled sweetly, his expression as pure as fresh driven snow and mocking the toddler, "As it turns out, he was a better thief than me."

_When he finally reached the lean-to shack, Keichi was surprised to see the glint was coming from a wall. Just his luck, it was probably just some crystal in the granite. Sighing, he reached behind him for a dagger to carve it out when, as he looked out of the corner of his eye, he caught the spell. An illusion. Grinning, he sidled up to the rock like a bar lizard to his next victim, a sly grin spreading from ear to ear. _

_"You thought you were clever, ne?" he whispered, his voice practically shaking in glee before he began to pick away at the spell with light, nimble fingers. Though he was talented at removing spells, whoever placed it was far better and it took him what felt like half and age and singed most of his finger tips. Sucking on one absentmindedly, he finally tore through the last bit of the layers of magic to find a door. Grinning around his fingers, he mumbled out something that would have sounded like "score" if it wasn't for the obstruction. _

"That's not what the guild believes now. You're life is over."

"Is that metaphorically or literally, sir?"

He was being difficult on purpose and he knew it would grind down on Koenma's last nerve, but, really, it wasn't a day if he hadn't tortured the poor junior. Giving him his usual trademark grin he waited for the response.

"Does it even matter?"

"I would most certainly think it would. One actually involves the stopping of my heart. And just between you and me, I would rather not die, after all, whatever would you do with my soul then?"

"You know exactly where it will go."

"Oh…."

_Pushing upon the door, it didn't even creak. It was easy… too easy. Though he knew it was cheesy to think that, he also knew it to be true. If there was one thing that his teacher most certainly drove home in him was that if it was easy, it was too easy. Slipping through, his feet barely touched the floor, light as a feather, but it wasn't enough. There was an angry whistling noise, and as he dropped to the floor, the bridge of his nose was sliced by a sharp object. Whatever it was disappeared seconds later into the other wall, but he had the nagging feeling that it was a leaf. Moving his body back into it's stand position, he took a breath. Alert to the trap now, he saw the points, the vines ready to strike him with leaves. What's worse was that they weren't listening to him. Whoever it was had better control, and he was beginning to get the idea of just who this thief was. Taking a deep breath, he raced forward, ignoring the cuts on his skin and clothes as the leaves tore through him. _

"Yes, 'Oh', you moron."

There were times Koenma doubted why he considered Keichi an asset to the team. Then he was reminded that he really didn't have a choice.

"Well, I couldn't resist. It was mocking me!!"

"Mocking you?"

"Yes, it was mocking me," Keichi nodded his head in confirmation but Koenma continued staring at him like a moron.

"Keichi…?"

"Yup."

"It's an inanimate object," Koenma said bluntly.

"Yes, I know," Keichi replied patiently, as though his point of view really should be obvious.

"They don't mock."

"Then obviously you haven't gone through finals."

_Gasping, he doubled over his knees as he stared at the stone pedestal. It was plain, nothing fancy carved into it, and frankly, a complete disappointment. Luckily, the item it was displaying was well worth the time and energy. Leaning over it, hands outstretched, his gold eyes were reflecting the belt.  
It could only be described as glorious. Set with precious stones the size of his fist, it seemed to glow in anticipation, as though longing for his touch. As usual, Keichi spoke to it as he went to work on the protection spells, his voice hushed and husky, his body quivering in excitement. All the while he was assuring the item that he would indeed own it, he could hear the distant words of their teacher's lecture on demon history. It had to do with his father… he could remember that… _

"You disgust me."

"The feelings mutual." Keichi assured the toddler as he crossed his arms over his chest and could hear Samui and Midori playing rock-paper-scissors in the background.

_What WAS it the teacher read about… He should know, it was his father they were talking about. As he undid the second spell he could remember that it was about a challenge. Then, the words rang true. "Whoever steals this is a far better thief than I." Looking at the belt, his eyes grew wide. This was the item they had learned about! The belt his father had hid in a place "nobody would every find" with spells "Nobody could break". It took mere seconds to register. _

_Any sensible person would have stopped; their intelligence sated, and leave the item, forgetting the glint. Then again, Keichi had never really been sensible; it was his major failing as a reasonable being. Now there was a challenge. Pulling his hands back he cracked his knuckles and set to work with a renewed vigor, muttering under his breath. _

_"Unbreakable spells my arse."_

"Really, what is wrong with you?"

"We've been trying to figure that out for awhile now, Koenma," Samui chimed in, his voice droll as he beat Midori for the 82nd time in their game. It seems she didn't understand the concept that you don't challenge a psychic to a game like Rock-Paper-Scissors.

"Was he asking you?!' Keichi snapped, glaring at the blue haired half demon who just shrugged as Midori groaned, unwisely choosing rock.

_He wouldn't be able to tell you how long it took to take off every spell, but he could tell you how satisfying it was to see the belt laid bare before him. Grinning triumphantly, he blew off his fingers, a few were bleeding from a backfire or just the fact that he was touching the spells but he didn't notice, let alone care. Sliding his fingers under the smooth metal, he could feel the weight of the stones and he longed to feel the facets and cuts on the precious jewels. There were no spell for weight, so he felt safe as he turned to leave. And perhaps he would have made it too, if it wasn't for one small detail he had overlooked. _

"I thought you were better than this," Koenma admitted and Keichi just hung his head, partially in real shame, partially to humor the poor Junior Judge.

"So did I."

_Just as he was out the door, Keichi felt a slight tug. Nothing much, barely notable but he looked back to see the light give it's tell tale glint off the piano wire attached._

_"Oh…" there was the twang as the wire snapped. "…shit…"_

_The alarm split the silence in half like a samurai to a watermelon. Ears flattening against his head, Keichi took off running. He'd already set off the alarm but he'd be damned if he let himself get caught. He was making great time. That is, until Samui, stepping out of his tent, trying to figure out what all the commotion was about, saw his auburn haired partner racing off like bat out of hell. Therefore, he did what made sense. Holding out his hand he effectively caught the strap of Keichi's battered, dying satchel bag and practically cloths lined the thief as he fell flat on his back. _

_"Keichi, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice sharp and unamused._

_"Huh? Uuuuh…. Nothing."_

_"I never believed you when I trusted you, nothing has changed. WHAT are you doing?" Samui asked, crossing his arms over his chest as Keichi scrambled back to his feet. _

_"That would be… RUNNING!" and he was off again. _

Koenma sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. There was something distinctly depressing about all of this, though he couldn't place it just yet.

"What are you going to do about all of this?"

"Well, I TRIED returning it but I forgot the receipt," Keichi rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping off his voice as he leaned back slightly in boredom.

"Be serious for once."

"Hmmm…. No."

_After the short diversion that left Samui in the dust, Keichi continued his running. Meanwhile, Samui was sighing. Grateful that Midori had done her job and retrieved their information, he snuck though the crowded, busy pathways to her tent, kneeling down at the flap to whisper loudly enough for her to hear, and hopefully not her room mate. Luckily, it worked as she poked her head out, half dressed, making the poor boy blush. _

_"Hm? Samui? What's the matter?" _

_If Samui was perverse, he might have though something less of Midori for appearing in such a manner, but he simply knew she didn't like sleeping in too much clothes. Sighing, he looked away, face darkening in hue as he tried to contain his stutter. _

_"K.k.keichi took off somewhere," he mumbled, gazing up at the sky in embarrassment. _

_"Huh? Wait, WHAT!?" Pulling on a loose tank Midori hurried out of her tent, grabbing the few things she was allowed to bring on the mission and was already pulling on a pair of flats. _

_"It's exactly like it sounds, the alarms went off, and barely a minute later I caught Keichi running past our tent like a madman!" _

_"That's different from how he normally acts?"_

"Didn't ANY OF YOU try and stop him!?"

"Oh yeah, sure, make US responsible for him," Midori shot back, glaring as she tried her hand once more at the game, but losing again, her hand making a sort of formation halfway between scissors and paper.

"Koenma, it is impossible to control Keichi on a GOOD day," Samui added, shaking his head at the girl before him. For all the years he'd known her, it seemed she didn't really learn.

"Don't blame the peons, Koenma," Keichi said with an all knowing tone.

"…." It was tempting for the junior judge of the dead to hit the thief before him. VERY tempting.

_"Alright, so Keichi's on the lam. Should we head out too, or do think he'll come back?" Midori assessed the situation calmly as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Knowing Keichi, he will keep running until the danger is over and find himself lost," Those were the facts in Samui's mind and Midori sighed. _

_"Alllright… well then, I recommend that we try and find him. If alarms are going off, the last thing we want to do is to be pulled into this. We'd have more than enough trouble if they found out who we work for. Ready?" he hefted the small bag over her shoulder and Samui motioned to his own. _

_"Of course."_

_"Good." _

"Don't you care!?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

"Really?" Koenma couldn't believe it. Keichi… feeling guilt over his actions. This was perhaps the best breakthrough in the history of the world. Or at least, that's what he thought until the thief spoke again.

"Yeah. I'm soooo grounded."

"…what?" maybe he heard the boy wrong.

"You heard me! My dad is going to be livid."

_Keichi was making great time. It was amazing how, when under stress, people can really exceed their body's limits. In fact, at this rate, he'd never be found!! What joy!! Grinning with his same reckless abandon, he was surprised to find himself falling towards the ground. When did THAT happen!? Pushing himself up he glanced around to see that he had tripped over a rather short, rather dark individual, who just smirked. _

_"Thought you could shirk your duties? Hm?"_

"I can't believe you stole that DAMN BELT!!"

"Really? I can't believe it's not butter."

"This is a time to be serious, Keichi, not to be a smart ass," Koenma's glare could have set small children on fire. Luckily, Keichi was neither small, nor a child, though the latter was still up for debate.

"Better than a dumbass, sir."

"Not in the mood."

"Riiiiight, well… we proved one thing, right?" Keichi ventured timidly.

"And that would be….??"

"I'm as good as my dad?"

"Get out of my office before I find something heavy to throw at you…."

Tren: Another chapter done.

Aillas: Is it just me or was this arc rather lame?

Tren: It is.

Aillas: Alright, here to explain just what happened is… a special guest?

Tren: Yup.

Aillas: who?

Keichi: Yo (walks in and raises hand)

Tren: Lovely!!

Aillas: Not him.. (groans and covers face)

Tren: The honor is yours, Keichi.

Keichi: Alright, this arc was subtle. Remember how the teacher told the students about how my dad hid this tacky belt, right?

Tren: It's hardly tacky.

Keichi: Toe-may-toe, Toh-mah-toe

Tren: You're not making any sense.

Aillas: WHEN DOES HE?!

Keichi: Anywho, that's what I stole, in which my father technically passed down his partially self appointed title of King of Thieves.

Tren: Thanks. You may leave now.

Keichi: will do.

Aillas: So, now that the chapter has been explained… it brings up an interesting point.

Tren: And that is?

Aillas: How bad a writer are you when you need to explain a story arc?

Tren: (bows head) pretty bad. BUT!! Keichi gaining this title is important to the storylines to come!!

Aillas: What's next for our hapless wanna be rekai Tentai.

Tren: Cross dressing.

Aillas: WHAT!? O.o

Tren: Let's answer reviews!!

Aillas: TELL ME!!!

-ShadeSpirit: It's alright, I take too long to update! Wow, this story is gonna be 2 years old!? OMFG!! I.. I can't believe I'm still writing it… As for the ghost… Yesh, that IS Kuronue, my biggest crush from the ENTIRE anime… and he's only in the move!! (tear). And the object, Yes. Keichi stole it. Little klepto.

-HieiFan666: You finally read it!! YES!! Appoline is off doing something else, there is a reason why she did not join them, you'll find out later. She's an enigma!! And yes, the school is getting sick of all the excuses, but then again, back when their parents were there, the school went through the same thing!! laughs and come next chapter they'll be pissing the school board off some more!! LOL.

-LunaForest: Yes, it was a ghost and it is Kuronue. (who is amazingly sexy!!)

-Vitanie Tora: OMG! I'm not alone! I cried over the same thing as your friend, and Yes. The ghost is Kuronue. I'm glad you all got that! This is actually a pretty sad climax… it just sort of died. (laughs) Yes, I'm glad to have Aillas back, obviously, and I hope Yuki enjoyed his stay!! How was your camping trip?

Sabs: Ugh… yeah, the misplaced sentence was due to I fixed it.

Tren: that's all.

Aillas: CROSSDRESSING!?!


	53. Chasin' Skirts

Tren: Alright. Here's the deal. As you might have noticed, my stories are on hiatus.

Aillas: Your just lazy.

Tren: No. For once I have a reason. My laptop, my trusty Aiden, crashed. The hard drive was completely erased and it was in with the guys from Geek Squad for awhile.

Aillas: Around 2 weeks.

Tren: When it came back, there was none of my stuff on his anymore.

Aillas: No fanfics.

Tren: No music.

Ailas: No art.

Tren: No nothing. It's been a struggle to get everything back and loaded, and finally I'm back.

Aillas: So without further delay.

Tren: Here's the crossdressing….

"It's a skirt."

"Very perceptive of you, Keichi," Koenma nodded his head understandingly, the tone of voice rather like how a person would talk to an especially idiotic person. Needless to say, Keichi hated that tone of voice.

There have been many low moments in Keichi's life, it could even be augmented that his entire life was one bad moment. This just so happened to be one of them. Spread before him was a rather delicate looking uniform for a trendy, prestigious high school. Smart, pleated skirt, grey with yellow trim, a trim blazer, a white blouse and a large ribbon like tie. He could feel a blush rise on his face, mainly out of frustration and humiliation.

"If you hadn't noticed, Koenma, I'm male… and that… that was not meant to be worn by a guy," he voice was meek and even held a soft stutter. He couldn't believe this.

"You don't ALWAYS have to be male, right?"

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT!"

Slamming his hands down on the desk before him, Keichi was livid. He was sick of these dumb jobs, and this was the last thing he needed. At this rate, he'd never graduate high school. Fighting demons in your spare time was only fun for the first few days, the it became painful and annoying. What's worse, is that this wasn't even a demon they were fighting. It was bodyguard duty.

"There's an ulterior motive behind this façade," Koenma admitted, pushing the uniform gently towards the enraged thief.

"It better be a good one," he growled, teeth clenched. Keichi had been in a poor mood for the last month, and nothing had changed to improve his rather angry outlook at the world around him. This all stemmed from himself, really. No matter how skilled the Kitsune, they weren't meant to hold a form for a long stretch of time and his ability to keep his body in a more human appearance was slowly making his every muscle ache. He'd been finding himself slipping in and out of his forms, and to be honest, it had only made his already short temper nearly microscopic. His fingers drug angry rents across the desk's surface as he rubbed at his nose and tried his hardest to refrain from punching Koenma.

"I want you to spy on the others. Don't take a form they've seen you assume, and watch how they work. Become friends with them, watch how they act when the other's aren't with them, and report back to me at the end. Should everything go well, they won't even know you were there."

It sounded brilliantly simple, but Keichi knew that anything simple usually become painfully complicated within the first ten minutes of the plan. He could refuse, he knew this, but the alternative sentence of "prison" kept him working.

"You do realize that if we keep missing school or transferring… we're screwed, right!? We won't graduate!!" Keichi exclaimed, snatching the girl's uniform away from Koenma who nodded his head.

"I've already had your teacher's contacted and they were informed of your important position in keeping the peace between humans and demons."

"Great, just what I need, my teacher's won't believe of word of that!" He snarled and stormed out. Ever since the news of demons came out, things had grown complicated, and it only made misery for the others…

As usual, Keichi woke late the next day, his first day doing reconnaissance for Koenma, because he still hadn't replaced the batteries in his alarm clock. Groaning, he checked to make sure his father was out of house and quickly showered before groaning and staring at the uniform. This wasn't funny. Even for someone with as sick a sense of humor as his own. His shape shifted with pained reluctance and he tugged on the uniform, acutely aware that if this job continued any longer, he would need to somehow find a bra to wear, because underwear wasn't supplied by this school and it was something he had over looked. Pulling on the knee high socks and black penny loafers he ran out the door, locking it behind him…

"Did Koenma tell you anything about the help we'll be getting?" Midori whispered over to Samui as they sat in their new classroom while the teacher took roll. They already had been introduced to the classroom rather awkwardly and were all sitting next to each other in a vague L shape.

"No, he just said we'd get help from a different spirit detective," Samui replied, just as curious as Midori. Koenma had let them know that Keichi was dealing with family troubles and couldn't go, so they would get back up. He hadn't thought to ask Keichi himself, as he avoided the selfish teen at all costs.

"It should be fine," Appoline added, smiling her usual mysterious little grin, "After all, should this new detective cause any problems, I can take care of it."

This statement made both Midori and Samui rather nervous. Considering this was a mission and all three of them were anxious to get it over with as soon as possible, the more business like section of Appoline's psyche seemed to be surfacing with more and more frequency.

They had already spotted their target, the daughter of an American ambassador, who was doing marvelous things with human/demon relations. As impressive as her father was, she was equally as shallow as she sat near the window with her cluster of friends, passing notes under the tables, and speaking in Japanese riddled with grammar errors and an accent that made Midori's hair curl.

"So, all we gotta do is escort her to and from school, and watch out for her during the school hours?" Midori asked and Samui nodded quickly, not wanting to be called out by the teacher.

Just as the teacher pulled out her notebook for the day there was a bright knock on the door and it slid open, a girl stepping into the room briskly. Eyeing her with suspicion, the teacher cleared her throat and held out her hand.

"Do you have a note for me?"

"Hm..? Oh, nope! I'm a transfer student!" she exclaimed, smiling widely, brushing dark brunette hair out of her face. She was pretty, by most standards, with long bangs and the rest of her unruly mane of curls pulled away into a pony tail. As far as anybody could tell, she was half foreigner, and with pale skin, the only color a soft blush on her cheekbones.

"Name?"

"Arika Motou," she replied brightly, bowing quickly and the woman sighed.

"Take the open seat, alright?"

Taking off, Midori glanced the girl over. She was small, dressed neatly in the uniform, and somehow she managed to keep her white knee socks from falling around her ankles. She sat daintily in her seat and smiled at the three as the teacher informed them to pull out their books….

"Nice to meet you all."

Arika's voice was cheerful, pleasant, and she was sitting on her desk, legs crossed, staring at them with deep emerald eyes. Twirling a long lock of hair, she laughed brightly, a noise like wind chimes.

"You guys are Reikai Tentai, riiiight?" she swayed side to side as she waited for her answer, grin spreading a little wider on her pleasant face. There was a pause before Midori made a prolonged "ooooh" face and then snapped her finger, keeping her voice hushed as class was being taught.

"You must be the help!"

Arika nodded briskly, head bobbing up and down with increasing speed before biting down on her thumb nail. Staring off for a moment, she snapped her attention back to them and gave a nervous laugh.

"Hell, you guys are trying to learn, right?"

"It would be nice," Samui muttered, trying to keep his voice quiet to be polite. If she heard, she didn't take notice, in fact she seemed completely unfazed before she swiveled in her seat to face the teacher, placid smile on her face, expression comically intent. Midori and Appoline both suppressed small sniggers, one by smacking her hand to her face, the other by tucking her chin into her small chest, respectively…

"I can't believe my daddy REALLY got the Rekai Tentai!"

"Neither can I," Midori replied truthfully as she stretched her arms over her head, watching the scenery pass by.

"I mean, I thought you were all legends!!" Their charge, the daughter of the ambassador was named Jessica, and she walked in the middle of their small entourage, safely guarded from anything foolish enough to attack. Smiling amiably at them, she pointed a finger at Midori.

"Got any powers?"

"… Liiike… what, stopping a bullet?" Midori cocked a slim eyebrow at the girl who gave off a shrill giggle.

"Yeah! Like that!! I wanna know what kind of protection I'm gettin' here!"

"By any chance did you learn your Japanese by watching Yazuka flicks?" Arika asked drolly, picking at her long nails, painted gold.

"How'd ya know?"

"I gussed."

Sensing one sided tension, Midori broke in, holding up a finger.

"Yeah, we all have powers here. Or at least, I think we do. Arika's not part of our usual group," Midori explained, "But nothing like the super heroes you have in America. I can fire my spiritual energy from the tip of my finger, like a bullet," as if to elaborate she blew imaginary gunsmoke off her fingertip and smiled.

"And what can you do?" Jessica stared glanced politely over to Appoline, who smiled, sickly sweet, and pushed the hair out of her red eye.

"It'd be best for you if you didn't know."

"Let me guess, you'd have to kill me, right?" there was that laugh again, annoying and loud.

"Yes."

Just like that, the conversation ceased, replaced by an awkward silence. It took every ounce of Keichi's restraint to not blow his cover and laugh. That was Appoline. His Appoline.

"… What about you, Kuwabara-san?" she jumped onto what must have seemed like an easy choice, as Samui had been polite to her the entire time. He smiled and tugged a little at his necktie, obviously nervous.

"I'm nothing more than support. I heal my team up and provide barriers to protect them from attacks," he replied politely, bowing his head and refusing to tell her anything else.

"Oh! So then, Arika isn't normally part of your group?" she glanced over at "Arika" who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just here to help because it was in the area. Don't worry, I can protect you just as well as them should a fight arise," she spread her hands out before her as the opened the gate to Jessica's house.

"Have a nice night, we'll see you tomorrow," Midori waved at the girl as she went into her house and then sighed.

"Next mission we get… we'd better get to kill many things. All this body guarding is gonna kill me," she groaned, cracking her back and heading home.

"I think a little peace and quiet will do us some good," Samui replied calmly, nodding his head to Appoline and Arika. "See you two later." With that he raced off to try and catch up to Midori.

"…" Appoline glanced over and then sighed. "Your lucky their idiots," she muttered, "How did Koenma ever get you agree to that, Keichi?"

"…" Arika paused, and when she spoke, all of Keichi's mannerisms were back, including his voice, awkward to see coming out of a female form, "As it would seem, I'm a criminal and jail time is best avoided. So I agreed. If you'll excuse me, I gotta head home…. You.. You're alright, right?" He paused and glanced at her over a thin shoulder, "I mean, you weren't with us last time."

"I had other things to attend to. Unlike you, I am still active with my guild… or should I rephrase that, King?" her voice was light and airy, completely mocking and Keichi sighed.

"Just good to know you're alright."

"You too."

All the way home, it bugged Keichi. He had ducked into an alley, changed back into his human form and better clothes and then mused on his feelings the entire way home. It was true, Appoline was his partner. And he knew that most thieves developed strong bonds of friend ships with their right hand man… but it seemed foolish. He'd already seen what the assassin's guild did to his friends. Last thing he needed was another repeat Eyana. But he felt so possessive; she wasn't there with him last time, and look at the trouble he got into. What if somebody else was using her!? The very idea made him angry. Shaking his head, he head off down the streets and back home.

"Back!" he called out, wondering if his father was home yet or if he was still at work. He glanced at the watch on his wrist to see that it was still early into the evening, and his father always had study groups to teach. With winter finals coming, the kids would be desperate to cram. Just then the phone rang, reaching over his head, his fingers walked across the coffee table and he pressed the large TALK button.

"Minamino residence."

"Alright, I wanna know what you're up to that's so important that you get to avoid this shit!!"

"Good to hear from you too Midori," he groaned, letting his head drop back against the arm rest of the couch.

"I've only done this guard duty for one day. ONE DAY, and already I'm sick of it," she sounded in aguish over the phone and he wanted to laugh. At leas he wasn't suffering alone.

"That's tragic," he reasoned out loud, "But I have far better things to do right now than baby sit. Koenma understood that. Simple as pie."

"It's supposed to be CAKE, Keichi."

"No. The cake is a lie."

There was the awkward pause he was expected as he picked dirt out from under his nails, phone pressed against his ear by a shoulder. Counting to ten in his head, he opened his mouth to start the conversation up once more but she had already beat him to it.

"… Did you know there are other Rekai Tentai?"

"… REALLY? I thought we were the only ones," Keichi muttered, rolling his eyes. Of course they weren't the only ones, Japan's huge. There's no way they could police all of it.

"So, there's this new girl…. Arika Motou…"

"Want me to look her up? Dig up the dirt?"

"Could you!?" the words came out in a burst, and he smiled. No matter what, Midori was easy to read. Like father like daughter. Shaking his head, he had to try hard to keep from laughing.

"Alright. I'll get to work, pull a few string, you owe me, alright?"

"Yeah! No prob. Thanks!"

Then she hung up. Turning his phone off, he sighed and tossed it back onto the table and closed his eyes, openly cackling as the door opened and he heard the good natured voice of his father.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" he asked, poking his head into the room, hair pulled away from face in a frizzy mess and slightly damp. It must have been raining outside.

"Oh nothing…" Keichi's voice was practically singing, as he sat up, legs kicking into the air and coming down on the floor with heavy thuds, the socks muffling most of the noise.

"You're just like your Uncle. Whenever he sounded like that we all knew to run…" Kurama mused, putting down his bags and placed the phone back in it's charger.

"I don't see you running yet…"

"Haven't you ever watched National Geographic, you never run! It provokes the beast."

"Right right right…" Keichi groaned and glanced over, long enough to make his father look back, nervous.

"What's that look for…??"

"We need to go shopping."

"… For what? You just got your winter clothes and new sho-"

"I need a bra."

The look on his father's face was priceless. It almost made the humiliation worth it.

Almost.

Tren: Alright, here's the chapter, hastily thrown together while I work on my college apps.

Aillas: Which you still need to finish.

Tren: and now reader reviews.

Justice Without Reason: Thank you for liking the banter, I enjoy writing banter. Can you tell?

Sabs: I'm glad you approve, I didn't want Samui and Midori to disappear.

Darkness is my savior: Keichi… is like Artemis Fowl? TEN LEVELS OF AWESOME! I'm sure you'll write as good as me someday, you're probably as good and you don't even know it. Besides, I'm not all that grand to begin with.

Vitanie Tora: I know! Aillas is already freaking confused. Yes, crossdressing. Just with Keichi, don't worry. And Keichi is a klepto, this comes into play later on.

Shade Spirit: Indeed, Keichi tripped over Hiei. This is actually an inside joke based on a comic my friends and I did once.

Luna Forest: I hope this cross dressing is funny, there's more of it.

re was that laugh again, annoying and loud. e, who smiled, sickly sweet, and pushed the hair out of her red eye.


	54. Lesson to be Learned

Tren: My apologies for the late posting.

Aillas: It's always excuses with her.

Tren: I've been busy with highschool graduation actually. I had a huge project due, and then I went through my first Academy exam at the Fire Fighter Academy.

Aillas: No.. Tren DOESN'T want to be a firefighter.

Tren: I just like to exercise with really hot guys.

Aillas: Ever the simpleton.

Tren: But recently, I've stumbed across some free time between work and college stuff.

Aillas: Rejoice rolls eyes

Tren: And I sat down and turned up my music and started typing.

Aillas: We apologize for what happened.

Tren: This is the chapter to end this short cross dressing story arc.

Aillas: The next arc is far more important, and deals with Keichi and his family.

Tren: Simply put, it actually means a little more to the plot.

Aillas: So enjoy this chapter.

"I just don't know!!"

"I just know I'm going to regret asking this… don't know what?" Kurama muttered, hand over his face as he tried his hardest not to make eye contact with any of the people in the store, who were currently giving both him and his son suspicious glances.

"My size."

"Your…" It took a moment before Kurama realized what Keichi meant and paled, looking both sick and faint. "… Oh God Keichi. Just pick a few, pay and get out of here."

"But there are so many? Does fabric matter? How about demi or full? Wire… no wire?" Biting onto his thumb nail, Keichi was hovering, a past time of many indecisive shoppers. Standing in front of a rack of underwear, he was daunted by the bras. There were so many, with such a wide variety of colors, and for a magpie like himself, it was driving him up a wall. He knew he should have felt uncomfortable in this area of the store, but luckily he was girly enough, even as a male, to not get too many strange stares. Oh there were still dirty looks and furtive stares, but there were less than if he was… say… 50 years old and balding.

"Please Keichi… just make up your mind…" Kurama whimpered, standing on the outskirts of the lingerie section as though entering might actually cause him pain. Keichi stood there a little longer, almost relishing in the mental anguish he was causing his father before grabbing three bras of a size he guessed to be close to his own and heading over.

"Happy?"

"Hardly," his father shot back, heading over to the cashier and giving his son a glare. "So explain to me again why Koenma's making you do this?"

"Espionage. I'm supposed to see how the group works," Keichi shrugged as he paid the bras, "Maybe I'm supposed to learn a lesson."

"That would take a miracle. And the reason why you're female to do it?"

"Simple. I made the least amount of changes to my body. The most obvious disguise is always the best. All I had to do was lengthen my hair, make it a little more curly… well, just basically look like Arisa when she was younger."

Smiling, Keichi headed back to his house, father in tow, and was humming in his own soft, quiet way.

"You mean your mother," Kurama corrected his son futilely, shaking his head. It was most likely useless and indeed, it was. Walking forward, ever determined, Keichi never skipped a beat, still humming. "Please tell me you're learning from watching your teammates?"

"Nope. It's boring as hell, and everybody's so dense. Well… everybody but Appoline. I can't seem to hide from that girl."

"Mmm… Good to see you won't be changing anytime soon," Kurama muttered, heading up the stairs of his house and into his room to grade papers, leaving Keichi to ponder about how to best put on a bra…

Time passed at the new school agonizingly slow, and by the fifth day, Midori was ready to punch someone, anyone, as she sat on the railway to a walkway with Arika and Samui. Cracking her knuckles for the fifth time in an hour, she glowered a nearby school girl who gave a shrill shriek and hurried off, eyes fixed on the floor.

"This has got to be the biggest waste of my time. Ever. Next time Koenma decides to have to baby sit some spoiled brat… I swear to God…" she shook her fist and then quickly jabbed the air with a sharp right hook, "POW! Right in the kisser!!"

"I do have to admit, this is a bit… tedious," Samui sighed, pushing his hair out of his eyes and glancing to Arika, who was fiddling with a small iPod nano. "You must want to get back to your own team, hm?" he smiled at her, unaware that it was really Keichi.

"Huh?" she glanced up, large glassy eyes staring at him in confusion then in a heartbeat she laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah, sure, whatever. I don't mind. This is kinda like a vacation, ya know?" giving a bright smile she went back to fiddling with her mp3 before glancing at a thick watch on her wrist. "When is she gonna get out of school? How long can Choir last? And where's that other team mate… the short girl?"

"Wouldn't call her short to her face if I were you," Midori replied, "That short girl is our best fighter. As for choir, who knows how long that can drag on!?"

"Shouldn't be more than a few minutes. It's only an hour long club," Samui added on, before giving Arika a puzzled glance. "Pardon me for asking… but what exactly do you… do? For Rekai Tentai, I mean!"

"Oh that?" she shrugged, applying a thin sheen of lip gloss and smacking her lips before answering, ever nonchalant. "I fight. Mainly kickboxing. I'm nothing big, if that's what you were wondering about."

"Oh, alright," Samui remained content with this for a moment, before standing, "There she is."

Sure enough, their charge came running over, blissful smile on her face.

"Hey guys, sorry, I had to stay a little late!" she laughed brightly.

"Yeah, sure, don't worry, you're just wasting our time," Midori muttered lightly, rolling her eyes, "Not that it matters to you…"

The rest of the walk was conducted in shrill silence, broken occasionally by an awkward joke or comment that was immediately ignored. As the Rekai Tentai slowly walked off in their own directions, they all waved goodbye to each other and as soon as Keichi had turned the corner, his phone rang. Rummaging through his bag he flicked it open.

"'ello," he yawned, heading into a local public restroom, pulling off his girl's school uniform.

"It's me, Keech," Midori's voice came through tinny, but relatively perky nonetheless, and of all the things he hated, he had to admit the nickname she just gave him was beginning to hit rather high on his list.

"Yeah? Whatcha' want?" he was having a struggle with the bra, much to his chagrin as he pinned the phone to his shoulder. He stared at his female form in the mirror and wrinkled his nose at it, wanting terribly to get out of that body.

"Whaddya find out about the girl?"

"HUH? Arika?" he asked finally getting the bra off his chest and letting it snap out of his grasp. Kicking it aside, he worked on the skirt, undoing the small fastener and unzipping it with ease.

"Yeah!"

Stepping out of the skirt, he fiddled out the rest of the clothes and quickly shifted back and started dressing in his regular clothing.

"Nothing much, she's practically nobody. Nothing to worry about, if that's what you're nervous about," he murmured, pulling on a shirt.

"… Nah, it's just, never mind."

"Alright, I won't mind." He quipped, hanging up and heading out of the bathroom, his uniform tucked into his bag. Midori was obviously nervous about something, or suspicious, and he couldn't tolerate either. He worked very hard not to be discovered. He'd be damned if she blew the lid on it. Tying back his messy hair he gave himself a once over in the mirror before nodding his head in approval.

"…"

"You're still curious, huh?" he sighed, shaking his head.

"Yeah…." She sighed and he could practically see her on the other end of the phone, bowing her head in defeat. "Just gimme a call if anything comes your way."

"No prob, I live to serve," He replied loftily, stepping out of the bathroom and smiling, glad to be back in his own clothes…

"Hey, Arika, why don't we ever hang out?" Midori asked one lunch as the four of them sat around on the grass outside the school, picking at their own respective bento boxes. This caught the girl by surprise, who stared in surprise at Midori, her eyes growing wide and then she shrugged, recovering quickly.

"You never ask. And I prefer to keep business out of my everyday life," She replied brightly, licking off her chopsticks and giving as pleasant a smile as she could muster.

"Ouch," Midori made a slight face then nudged Samui in the shoulder.

"Well, Samui and I are gonna go to an arcade, you interested in joining?" she asked, and Keichi was surprised that Samui didn't complain or make a face, but just gave a slight nod. He had to remind himself that he wasn't "Keichi" at the moment, therefore their animosity was temporarily gone.

'Uhh… Sure, what Arcade?"

"A-k0. It's over near the food store," Midori was already excited over this idea and patted Samui on the shoulder. "Cool, we'll meet you there around 5? Enough time to drop off the girl, and then we can change our clothes and meet up. You need a ride?"

"Nah, I can walk, don't worry," Arika stood up, brushing off her skirt and heading off. "I got advanced programming, I'll catch you guys after school." With that she was running off, waving to them before focusing on her destination.

"You know.. she's kinda familiar," Midori said to nobody in particular before walking off briskly…

Keichi didn't head to the arcade. He couldn't bring himself to go. Instead he holed himself up in his room while his father graded papers once more before there was knock on the window and he smiled softly.

"C'mon, I didn't even lock it. What kind of assassin are you?" he asked drolly, sitting up and taking notice of the small shadow that slipped into his room. She was dressed as always in all black, the baggy slacks and turtleneck shirt hiding her small form expertly as she took a seat on his office chair, staring at him with the one crimson eye.

"I thought knocking was customary for humans," she replied calmly only to make him laugh.

"Yeah, knocking on the door, NOT the window. And, toots, you ain't exactly human."

She gave a playful pout in return, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, ignoring the large clump of white hair that fell over one eye and smiled slightly.

"Only half. Aren't you supposed to be in that OTHER form, playing DDR or DDX or some other acronym?"

"…" Keichi paused and shrugged, stretching out his legs in the air and grabbing his toes firmly with his hands. "Yeah, I'm a half hour late now. Terrible, I know. Especially for someone of my standing."

"Hn. What's the matter, I can't have my partner acting up like this," she replied coldly, no nonsense as usual, her kind demeanor from before disappearing and he just bowed his head. How typical.

"I get why Koenma gave me this stupid mission," he admitted to her, "I'm not a complete idiot. He wanted to teach me a lesson. Gods know I don't get along with our teammates."

"And what lesson are you supposed to be learning?" Appoline was obviously bored as she pulled out a whetstone and sharpened and idle dagger.

"That I… I'm the monkey wrench in the teamwork thing. I think. I mean, everyone else seems to strong… and happy and easy going. Samui laughs with me at lunch, and Midori invites me to arcades…"

"Don't tell me you're feeling guilty!" Appoline groaned, glaring at him vehemently.

"… It's not that. I… Never mind," he smiled, aloof and let his feet fall to the fuzzy rug on the floor and buried his toes into the piling. Making a small face he sighed. "It's just a few more days before the target heads back to America. Then… I'll be back to being Keichi."

"Ah.. I GET it now. You're jealous that Arika is better than you…" Appoline sighed, rolling that one crimson eye and stood. "You better get yourself together, you've been a wreck since the Godly Tower mission."

With that she was gone, out the window without as much as a sound. Groaning, he fell backwards onto the mattress and sighed. He couldn't tell why, but he felt sad that she was gone, even if all she did was make fun of him. Rolling onto his stomach, he fell asleep, mumbling into his pillow.

"Women are troublesome…"

(……..)

"I can't believe you!" Midori pouted, pulling on her uniform's sweater as Arika laughed apologetically, tying the neck scarf in a loose bow.

"I know. I just fell asleep and forgot to set an alarm. Hey, you're gonna be late getting home. I still got to clean up from gym, you can leave," Arika smiled, slipping the skirt over her hips and tugging at the small zipper.

"Oh! Are you sure you're gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. You got brother's to babysit. I've got to apply my make up, so this could take awhile!" Arika laughed loudly as Midori gave her thanks and raced out of the large locker room.

As soon as she was alone, Arika began to hum to herself a small song she heard on the radio and finished dressing. Schools were always frightening when empty and she shivered as she headed down the hallways until she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she was suddenly thrown back into a locker, a forceful hand at her shoulder.

"Of all things… Arika-chan is here alone?" It was one of her classmates, a brute of a kid and already awkward with his large size. Thought not unattractive, his personality had made himself seem ugly to her as she winced, feeling his fingers dig into her small shoulder.

"To…kito…san?" she gasped as he leaned forward at her, lips inches from her ear.

"All the teachers are gone.. what do you think you're still doing here?"

"Midori-san and I… were getting ready for the five mile run next week!" she protested, pushing back against his hand only to be forced back into the metal of the lockers behind her. Slowly, she felt his hand slide up her leg and for the first time, she was terrified. As Keichi, she would have hit the man, then fed him his own heart for even thinking these thoughts, but if she did that… she'd blow her cover. As she felt him slide his finger down the elastic band of her skirt and tug down and his other hand tore at the buttons of her blouse, she let loose a scream, and her own silent plea to anybody nearby to help.

And help came. In the form of a fist connecting with the man's jaw, Arika slumped to the floor as a figure towered over Tokito.

"If you EVER touch a woman like that AGAIN…" A familiar voice spat as he kicked the offending legs. "I will find you…"

In seconds, Tokito was gone, holding his now injured face. Arika was a mess, sitting on the floor amid the scattered buttons of her shirt and her skirt was around her knees, socks slumping over her shoes. Staring up at her savior, she was surprised to see Samui standing there, cleaning his glasses and pulling his hair back with a leather hair tie.

"You should be more careful, Arika-san. It's dangerous to be alone, you might have exposed yourself as a rekai tentai," he said softly, holding out a hand for her to take. Accepting, she let him pull her to her feet. Staggering, she pulled her skirt back up, noticing sadly that the zipper had been ripped from the seams.

"Yeah… Thanks Samui… I don't mean to look a gift horse in the mouth, but aren't you a pacifist…??" she asked as he handed her two safety pins for her skirt, procured as if by magic from a pocket.

"I think you're a little more important than my vow to peace," he replied giving her a small smile then he held his fingers an inch apart and winked. "But just a little."

"… Yeah.. thanks," she pulled out her sweater from her book bag and pulled it on, discarding her blouse from under it into the garbage can. Sighing, she wiped a few rogue tears from her eyes.

"You must think I'm ridiculous," she laughed, letting him walk her out of the school and onto the sidewalk.

"Hardly, any girl in your situation would be terrified," he reasoned, pausing to push up his glasses. "Arika-san? Where exactly is your house?"

_CRAP! Hadn't thought of that… _Arika struggled to keep her face placid as she shrugged. "I can walk home myself, I'm a big girl."

"I cannot allow that after you just went through such an ordeal!"

_If the guy had tried anything he would have been in for a surprise_, she thought bitterly to herself before giving a polite smile.

"I… I can walk home myself, Samui-san!"

"You do have a place to stay, correct?" he wasn't taking any of her excuses, typical Samui and she sighed, feigning awkward silence.

"But… I… I'm sorry, I just don't want you to see my house, it's rather small… and unsavory…" she motioned with a wave of her hand to a dangerous part of town, hinting it's supposed location.

"… Than you will stay at my house. My parents are home from Israel, it will be fine."

And it was chosen. No matter how much Arika protested, she was dragged back to the small home Samui had received after the large house fire, familiar to Keichi for many reasons. Soon she was accosted by the energetic twin siblings of Samui, served food by a blushing Yukina and finally, as Samui went to his room to prepare a bed for Arika to sleep in, she was pulled aside into the small office of the house to see Kuwabara sitting sternly in a chair, glancing at her over the top of his laptop.

"I thought your father made an impressive woman… but, hell, Keichi. I think you have him beat. You clean up nice," His smile was mockingly polite and Keichi sighed, falling into a chair near the desk and glaring at the older man.

"I wish I could say the same about your ugly mug…." He muttered under his breath, only making Kuwabara laugh.

"What a nice mouth ya got on ya…" he stood and placed a hand on the small shoulder of the girl-disguised boy.

"Hah. How'd you know it was me?"

"You can't hide auras as well as your pops," Kazuma laughed, ruffling Keichi's hair and sighing.

"…Is Samui… always this nice of a guy?" Keichi asked quietly after a minute or two of silence and head patting.

"Believe it or not, yeah. I can't imagine where he got it," Kazuma's laughter was loud, but genuine, and Keichi couldn't help but smile, chuckling quietly along with it.

"He's gonna hate me when he finds out," Keichi admitted, "Because lord knows, he's going to find out."

"Well, when he does, I hope you at least learned a lesson."

"Yeah… Teamwork is most effective when I'm not involved," he paused then sighed, "And Samui isn't all bad. You happy?"

"You could say so. Samui should be done with the bed now. He'll take the couch, as always. It seems he just enjoys avoiding sleeping on a futon," Kazuma shrugged and ushered Keichi into the hallway and to his son's room. "Alright, you two be good now, alright?"

Both Samui and Arika rolled their eyes and Samui left the room and handed Arika a pair of sleeping pants and an oversized tunic and headed off to the couch.

By the time Keichi had showered and fallen asleep on the futon, he realized it hadn't even crossed his mind to call his father. Giving him a sleepy text, he then drifted off to sleep and didn't wake up for what felt like the longest time.

(…….)

"Last day… still no action," Midori sighed, shaking her head as they walked the charge back to her house once more.

"Those are the best kind of missions," Samui added to which Arika nodded her head, pulling out a book to read.

"Hey.. Samui?" the client, Jessica, glanced to the blue haired boy who glanced down.

"Yes?"

"What IS your other teammate Keichi like?"

"…" there was a pause before Samui slowly started to talk. "Well, if you've never met him, consider you self lucky. He has all the personal appeal of tapeworms and all the charm of a drunk."

"If you look at him, you'd think he was a girl!" Midori chimed in, smiling.

"He's feckless, reckless, two faced and two timing. He'd sell his own grandmother for something relatively shiny, and kill his own teammates for less!" Samui couldn't help but vent as he walked a little faster and Jessica laughed.

"He sounds terrible! Like a real demon!"

"Worse. A demon at least has morals. He's a trustworthy as Satan but nowhere near as attractive!" Midori crowed, clapping her hands.

It pained Arika to hear this as she gripped the edge of her book a little tighter until the binding began to crack.

"Plus, he needs to get his story straight."

"Indeed," Samui nodded his head, "He says he has no mother, but ever villain we've faced so far still speaks of her as though living. And his father is such a nice man, I can't see how they're related, except for their looks."

"Plus, I hear he sleeps around like none ot-" Midori was cut off as a dagger flew past her head. Jumping backwards awkwardly, she stared ahead. Stepping into view was the assassin they had heard were being sent to attack Jessica. A smaller one, male with bright green hair and chipped horns, darted at Midori only to fall apart into small bloody pieces to the sound of whip cutting through air.

"Not. FAIR." The familiar voice of Keichi snarled as the whip snapped back to fall around his feet. "Talking about a man when he's gone," the voice was coming out of Arika as she stepped forward towards the threat, accompanied by Appoline.

"Oh boy," She sighed to herself, pulling out a katana but getting the nasty feeling Keichi wasn't going to share.

He darted forward, true to form, shedding his female disguise and clothing, taking suitable male dress from the next assassin he attacked, pulling on a pair of loose black fighter pants and tying the sash around his waist.

"I am NOT." He slashed, "FECKLESS." Another dead demon fell to the ground, "OR RECKLESS," then another, this one loosing his long jacket as Keichi pulled his arms through it with angry conviction. "AND.." he took the last two assassins down, spitting at their corpses. What a joke, they were barely trained and sloppy. Glaring over at his teammates, he slipping his whip away, once more a small rose bud, "My MOTHER.. Is. DEAD."

With a snap of his fingers he was gone.

"Oh fun," Appoline sighed, standing amid the very confused Rekai Tentai and Jessica.

It was soon after that Keichi and Samui's relationship crumbled and Keichi went missing for a month from school.

Tren: You made it!

Aillas: A miracle, indeed.

Tren: Next chapter will be better, I promise. I just realized, how is Keichi ever going to graduate highschool with all these missed days?

Aillas: The same way their parents did….

Tren: The manga-ka defied school board law?

Aillas: Exactly.

Tren: Ah. Now to the best part of this show.

Aillas: The end?

Tren: Punches NOOO. The reviewer responses. Call me old fashioned, I like to respond to them this way..

Aillas: So readers, should Tren just reply to you all using the Review Reply feature, or do you like to see your pen name up on these chapters?

Tren: We await your answer anxiously.

-Vitanie Tora: Thanks for pushing through my writers block! I've been fantastic, though my computer keeps trying to kill itself! I don't want my files to disappear!! I didn't do anything bad to Yuki! I promise!! Aillas waves half heartedly at you.

-Justice Without Reason: I'm glad you enjoy Keichi's sexual awkwardness! laughs Tis okay, I do too! My writing has improved? That's good to hear, fanfics are a great way to work on your own writing skills, I've learned.

-Darkness is my Savior: Odd? Odd?? Is that good? And for the record, I celebrate Christmas.

-Lathya: Nice new name! I'm so glad everybody enjoys the idea of Kurama being forced to deal with a shapeshifter son as much fun as I do. Really. It makes me feel less strange!

-ShadeSpirit: I hope you enjoy more torture of Kurama, I promise, It'll continue for awhile. Don't worry, I know about being uber busy. Take care!

Tren: So.. until next time dear readers.

Aillas: Cheerio!


	55. Family Ties

Tren: Alright! I was originally planning on posting this entire arc in one chapter.

Aillas: Obviously it failed.

Tren: Yeah. Obviously. I decided that the plot needed a break in between, so the next chapter should be up fast.

Aillas: Or at least faster than normal for her.

Tren: I appreciate all you guys staying through with me.

Aillas: Tren is JUST so busy (rolls eyes)

Tren: HEY! I have graduation to deal with!!

Aillas: Sure. Then why are you playing Crisis Core??

Tren: (hides PSP) uh… no I'm not.

Aillas: To help the readers with the storyline, why not introduce it?

Tren: This plot line takes place soon after the last cross dressing arc.

Aillas: Now then…

Tren: Read and enjoy!

In the dark forests of Makai, a young child was hopeless lost. He hadn't a clue where he was, and at the tender age of 3 and one half, this was intensely terrifying. More importantly, he wasn't of this realm, he had failed at creating his own portal and ended up coming out of someone else's, utterly shattering it as he came through. If anybody caught him, he knew it was over. Then, in the distance, he spotted a terrifying figure cutting through the tree. Slender and pale, he seemed like an apparition as he slipped through the tree with long hair that seemed made of the moonbeams themselves. Clapping a hand over his mouth, the child dived into the largest bush he could find and watched the figure through the leaves.

It was a demon, like everybody in Makai. Wide legged black pants fell around his bare feet and an undone red jacket hung off his slim frame. From his neck hung a gold chain and elaborate medallion. The creature's face was androgynous, but cold and terrifying, and the child slipped a little further into the foliage.

The creature was Keichi, who was now currently annoyed. He was SURE he made the portal here, but it seemed something had happened. Walking over to the site, he felt the hair on his arms raise and a slight hum fill his body and he paused. There WAS godly energy from him here, but it was weak, and completely shattered. Groaning, he ran a hand over his face. He'd been in Makai now for 5 days and his godly energy was already gone, his genes reacting to the environment and entirely engulfing his godly half. For all intensive purposes, he might as well have been full demon. This also meant getting out of Makai just became a whole lot harder.

Cussing under his breath in demonic, he began to button the Korean style jacket, pulling the high collar around his jaw line. Somebody must have broken the portal, but the forest was surprisingly empty. His fox ears flattened against his head as she narrowed his eyes, glancing about until his eyes fell upon the bush.

_Here. HERE! A child! HERE!_

He stared at the bush calling to him as he placed out a hand, watching the crimson flowers bloom to his touch and in an instant, he shoved his hand into the foliage, pulling out a small, screaming… something. Holding it up to his face, he noticed it was a small child wrapped in on himself, knees clutched to its small frame, and dressed entirely in white.

"What... the!?" he stared at the child, wondering what it was doing there. He didn't smell demonic… in fact… "Oho… a Godling, are you?" he crowed, holding the child by the nape of his neck as he would his own kit.

"NO!" the little bundle's muffled cry only made Keichi laugh harder.

"I think it would be best if you wouldn't lie, traders here would buy you in a heartbeat. I'd be rich," he whispered to the child when he heard soft sobbing. Immediately he was awash in guilt. He didn't like Gods, but it wasn't a good reason to yell at the child, he knew that. Pausing, he stared at the small kid. "… I won't sell you, you dumb brat. I'm not one of THOSE demons."

"NU-UH! My mummy says all demons are bad!!" the child wailed, voice still muffled as it remained curled tight.

"And what would your mum know, eh? Besides, you're obviously lost," Keichi added, trying to reason with the bundle of hair and cloth. "So, how about we start over. Did you break my portal?"

"…"

"WELL!? I could go back to debating on selling you!!" He shook the child a few times, snarling like the fox he was, to which the child cried out in terror.

"YES!! YES!!"

"Alright. Why? I need to get to ningenkai!!"

"… I didn't mean to! Honest! I was trying to get there myself!!" Giving up, Keichi fell back onto the grass in the small clearing and placed the child in his lap, absent mindedly petting his head, trailing the tips of his claws against the child's scalp delicately.

"Demon's aren't allowed in Ningenkai.. 'specially ones who look like you!" The child curled finally, revealing a strangely familiar appearance. A mop of bright red hair was messy, but perfectly straight and standing up at strange angles and peering out from behind thick bangs were glassy emerald eyes with pupils that, like all gods, didn't dilate. He wrinkled his small nose at Keichi who frowned, ears flattening once more against his head and tail giving an angry flick.

"I'm a damn Kitsune, I don't always look like this," he retorted to which the child simply sniggered. His small body, still childishly pudgy, was dressed in a plain white Chinese style shirt, trimmed in gold and he had similar pants and flats. It was all rather clean too, making Keichi feel grimy. He had planned on bathing and changing clothes when he got home.

"HEY! Don't swear!!" The Godling has seemingly forgotten that he was scared of this demon and took to chastising him. "My mummy says that swearing is the last resort for the weak minded!"

"Oh for the love of… well, your mummy probably has said a few choice words in her lifetime too!" Keichi's only response was the child sticking his small tongue out at Keichi who resisted grabbing it.

"But you're a demon, so I guess it's alright," the kid reasoned, shrugging as though Keichi's swearing wasn't of his control but a genetic problem.

"Of course…" Keichi rolled his eyes, glancing about. It was getting dark, and that meant that it was going to get more dangerous soon. He debated on letting the child fend for itself and find a way home but decided against it. Sighing, he bowed his head. "It seems were both in the same boat. You need to get back to your realm, I need to get back to my house. I think I can manage to get you where you need."

".. but I want to get to ningenkai.." the child whined softly, grabbing his toes with his small fingers.

"Why? Why on EARTH would a kid like you want to go there?" Keichi almost sounded like his was whining. He would prefer to get the child to his mother, and then leave as fast as possible. If the kid came with him to ningenkai, he'd be responsible to getting him to safety.

"My dad is there!" The kid rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a grubby scrap of paper and a picture folded in on itself eight times over. It was eerily familiar to Keichi, who remembered having a similar piece of paper and photo when he was child. Taking the paper from the child, he squinted at it, then felt his heart drop straight down to the tips of his toes. The address on the scrap was his own.

"Godling… answer me carefully. What is your father's name?" he asked slowly, keeping his voice calm and level while his mind raced. His father barely saw Arisa anymore, and hardly enough time was spent between the two for them to have another child… right?

"Minamino Shuichi."

Keichi could have sworn he heard the fates laughing at him as the boy stared at him expectantly. Slowly, he unfolded the picture to see an old high school picture of his father, smiling expectantly at the camera.

"… Ah…." Keichi couldn't think of anything more to say and handed the items back to the boy, who put them away reverently. He looked just like his father had in his old photo albums left by Shiori.

"Do you know him?" the boy thought he saw recognition in the pale demon's eyes and slowly, Keichi nodded.

"Yeah. I know him pretty well. He's a great guy," he smiled and ruffled the messy red hair. Glancing around, Keichi stood slowly, picking up the child. "Well, we gotta get moving. It's already night, so we should head to the nearest resting place. If we're gonna be traveling together, can I have your name?"

"Kuronue!" the boy was proud of that name. Keichi nearly laughed.

"Figures."

"Whaaaat? What about my name!?"

"I knew a guy who shared your name. It's a good namesake," Keichi thought back on the ghost in the forest of the Guild and smiled slightly. "You can call me… Yoko."

"Yoko?"

"Yeah, because that's what I am. I'm afraid we demons aren't too imaginative when it comes to names." He explained and headed off, the child clambering out of his arms and over his shoulder to ride on his back, nearly kicking Keichi in the face.

"Figures."

Laughing and hefting Kuronue a little higher up on his back, Keichi took off running at a brisk pace, letting the wind rushing past him clear his mind of the thoughts that brewed. It was only when he paused an hour later to survey the land at the edge of the cliff that the thoughts came unbidden into his mind like locusts. He couldn't believe his mother had given birth to another child when the first was such a… failure.

"What're we stopping for?" the small voice of his newly discovered kin was barely audible by Keichi's oversized ears and he paused. There was a familiar presence.

"We're letting someone catch up."

There was silence, and the sound of the wind, before someone stepped out and in a soft, female voice spoke.

"Did you think I couldn't outrace you, fox?" she taunted, stepping into the moonlight. She had a small, slight body, dressed in black, and was surprisingly short when standing next to Keichi. One garnet eye stared out behind the face mask and hair.

"I knew you could catch up, Appoline."

"Shouldn't you be home by now? And WHAT is on your back?" she cocked one eyebrow at him, the only one he could see, and pointed to Kuronue, who shrunk back from her. Unlike the mischievous Fox he was traveling with, this woman seemed more… sinister.

"A Godling I found," he replied softly. "Can we talk in a less… open space. I'm sure you know of a good safe spot, right?"

"Sure, follow me," Appoline waited for Keichi to help the kid onto his back once more before he took off at break neck speed to keep up with her fast pace. Already exhausted, he didn't complain when they arrived at a small cave just as snow began to fall from the sky.

"Damn, I hate the seasons here," Keichi muttered as he shivered off the chill and watched as she built a fire. It took him a minute to realize that Kuronue had fallen asleep on his back while they were running. Slowly moving the child into his arms, he cradled the child and sat near the fire to keep them warm.

"You almost look caring, Thief," his companion smiled wryly at him as she removed her face mask and let it hang around her throat.

"…" he paused then brushed a wild lock of hair of his recently discovered little brother's forehead. "… I thought I'd hate him… but…" he sighed and looked off for a moment, making a sour face. "This kit is so young and… he's gonna be a good kid. Unlike me."

The two shared a wry laugh in the firelight before they sobered up, falling deathly silent. Each waited for the other to speak and it was Appoline who ventured into breaking the shrill silence.

"So… does he…"

"Have demon genetics? No. This kid is just your ordinary Godling," Keichi laughed at the absurdity of it.

They thought it over as the night of Makai descended on the area. In the fire light, Appoline watched with surprise at how Keichi held the child in his arms. It wasn't with contempt, but with the utmost care. She'd never seen the thief this tender as he shielded the boy from the cold with his own body and it struck her as oddly enough, sweet. The two even looked related, in small ways. They shared a nose, and the eye shape, but the little boy looked more masculine already, with a more defined jaw and sharper cheekbones, even if they were insulated with baby fat.

"They say that Gaia always gives birth to two kinds of children," Keichi mused, making Appoline wryly glance over. "I think… I think he's the good kind. Please, don't tell him who I am. I'd rather he not know. I'll return him to his mother once I get to the next physical portal."

"You never struck me as the nice type."

"Yeah… I never thought of myself as that either. But… This child isn't defective. I just want him to be happy… I don't want the mistakes of my childhood put on him," he sighed and then shifted into his large fox form, wrapping around the child to keep him out of the cold, and tucking his nose under his many tails.

'Good night, fox," Appoline drawled, shaking her head, waiting for the sun to rise. She'd been on her way home when she found the two; she might as well keep them company. With that, she sealed off the entrance to the cave and waited out the night with the world weary style she had adopted from her father, setting up a barrier at the entrance to the cave.

Much to her surprise, the small child woke up long before his elder brother. At first, he just wiggled softly before it dawned on his sleep addled mind that the fur he was wrapped in wasn't from his room, but from a gently breathing, leaving creature. The small red head popped up and stared at Appoline in surprise

"What…" he couldn't figure out just how to talk, instead he just stared at her with puzzled green eyes. She wanted to laugh, as he looked like a shrunken version of his father.

"Sleep well?" she asked calmly, her well covered face staring off at the world through the barrier. The snow was already thick and heavy, nearly two feet, and packed against the pale blue aura that kept them safe.

"Uh.. Yeah," the small Godling rubbed at his eyes with tiny fists and yawned, perfect white teeth glinting in the light, lacking the sharp, feral quality of Keichi's. "Where's the Yoko??" he asked, glancing around as he pushing himself a little further off the fox below him.

"You should know. You spent your entire night curled up with him," she pointed down, and Kuronue stared down in surprise.

"He didn't look like this yesterday!" he exclaimed, trying to get up but finding one large paw still wrapped around his mid-section, effectively pinning him. "What happened!?"

"His species are a shape shifters, that's his natural form," she explained calmly, "He'll change back when he wakes up. He just wanted to keep you warm."

There was a small silence, as the child tried to wake up, but only yawned wider. As he tried to move out from under the oppressive warmth of Keichi, he only succeeded in making the animal shift, instead placing its large head near his face. The fox licked the bright red hair of the small child, leaving thick ropes of slime.

"But he drools!" Kuronue whined, trying to wipe the spit off of him as he sighed loudly.

"…" Appoline resisted the urge to laugh and instead turned her gaze outside. Eventually, the Godling tired in the way that small children always do, with little warning, and he fell fast asleep again.

Once more, the assassin fond herself waiting in silence.

The time passed agonizingly slow after that, as she had grown accustomed to talking to the child but instead, she just stared at him longingly. He was irresistibly small, and cute, and despite herself she wished she was the one cradling him instead of Keichi. Finally, the fox gave a wide yawn, and in one smooth motion, as though removing a fur blanket, Keichi revealed himself. The child was instead curled up in his lap, and a thick fur lined robe replaced Keichi's coat from moments before.

Rubbing at his eyes, he blinked slowly at Appoline, eyes tinged red from exhaustion before he smiled. It was the smile she only saw just when he woke up, before he regained his annoying, cocky persona. He looked younger when he smiled like that.

"Good morning, Fox," she gave a two fingered salute across the fire. He glanced around and then down at Kuronue. He sighed in relief, running a clawed hand over the still slightly drool coated hair and then looking at his wet hand, puzzled.

"You slobbered all over him in your sleep," she explained.

"Oh. Not my finest moment, I admit. At least he doesn't know we're related right?"

"How so?"

"This way it's not as creepy. There's no underlying hint of incest for the fan girls to freak over," he gave her a big grin.

"Fan girls?"

"Hey, a guy can dream right?"

Another awkward silence filled them before Keichi sighed, glancing outside. The sun was breaking on the horizon and the snow was knee deep, making Keichi groan. He didn't want to climb out of the cave, especially with the small child.

"Keichi… You really care about him, don't you?" Appoline dropped the barrier with a flick of one hand, while motioning to Kuronue with the other.

"Just a little. I spent forever trying to figure out how my dad managed to.. ya know.."

"I thought you took the Sex Ed classes," her reply was dry and he gave her a 'don't mess with me' stare.

"I MEAN, when did he find the TIME? The man's busier than a one legged man in an ass kicking contest," he stood, keeping the child wrapped in his furs and arms.

"What a quaint idiom."

"I know, aren't the human's inventive?" he laughed, watching as she snuffed the fire out and dropped the barrier.

"Let's just get out of here. You need to get back home and so does he," she pointed at the bundle he carried and he nodded.

"His mother must be worried sick," Keichi groaned, climbing onto the snow and crouching, staring down at Appoline, waiting for her. "We made good time yesterday; it should only take one more day to get to a physical portal, if I know my area right."

"You got it, start walking. I'll catch up with you once I erase signs of our existence," she gave him a grim look, "I doubt you're the only one to have found out the Godling is here. Word spreads fast in Makai, and while you might command the forest, its creatures have a nasty way of betraying you."

"Alright, I'll be waiting anxiously for that pretty face of yours," he blew her a playful kiss, only to nearly be burned alive by her glare alone. "Alright! I'm going!! I'm going!!"

Walking fast, he almost didn't hear her getting the last word.

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested in GIRLS, Arika-chaaan!!"

"Never going to live that down…" he cursed under his breath as he headed off into the snowy, demonic wonderland…

Tren: Yeah, Keichi is never going to live any of this down.

Aillas: Well, he was a very nice female…

Tren: I KNEW you were a little fruity!

Aillas: Hardly.

Tren: Mmhm?

Aillas: ENOUGH about me!

Tren: Okaaaay. This story just keeps pushing through, huh?

Aillas: I'm amazed people are still reading it.

Tren: It's practically an epic!!

Aillas: You should start condensing chapters…

Tren: Someday.

Aillas: And who would have thought Keichi had a brother?

Tren: well, I knew. I always know…

Aillas: (rolls eyes) Why not answer reader reviews?

Tren: RIGHT!

-Shade Spirit: I'm sorry to make Samui such an ass, but he and Keichi… they need to get along! Hold true though! It just might happen!! After all, they're just having a little rivalry. Ya don't like Midori? (laughs) Neither do I sometimes. Mainly when I have to type her.

-Vitanie Tora: I'm sorry, yer not a liar. I'm so glad that you took the time to review!! I hope that the family matters you have fix themselves! I don't have the forethought to back up my stories, I tend to take the punches as they come. This time it turned out… tragic. No, you don't get to see how sorry Midori and Samui are. This time, the chapter focuses on Keichi, Kuronue and Appoline. Midori and Samui get their time, so don't worry. There is guilt, you'll see it, but just not in this chapter. Obviously.

Tren: Aillas, care to answer her question?

Aillas: The half hearted wave is due to Tren breaking… my spirit (thematic sob)

Tren: (punches Aillas in head)

Aillas: YEOWCH!

Tren: Get back to the reader reviews!

-ForbiddenChildLover64: Yeah, Keichi can't keep a secret very well, can he? And yeah, Samui hates Keichi. Keichi hates Samui. It's all mutual, I suppose. Let's hope they fix it up, huh?

-Justice: Aw, Keichi is your favorite demon god? Cool!! How many do you know? (laughs) The genetic part is coming into play slowly, just wait until you see how Kuronue turns out (remember, he isn't a demon god, and he never will be). Kudos if you figure out the reference Keichi made about Gaia having two types of children. And as promised, your user name is tacked onto the end of this new chappy!

Aillas: speaking of ends…

Tren: See ya'll soon!

Aillas: CHEERIO!


	56. Little Brother

Tren: Hey there! Sorry it took so long!

Aillas: what's your reason this time?

Tren: I graduated!!

Aillas: Big whoop, it's just highschool.

Tren: I'm the FIRST GIRL in my family to go onto college.

Aillas: Doesn't say much about your family

Tren: (sighs)

Aillas: This is a long chapter for you.

Tren: Yeah. This is the chapter that marks me and Sabs actually collaborating again on our stories.

Aillas: No wonder it's so damn long.

Tren: Yeah! So please, enjoy!

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there YET?"

"…No…"

"Are we THERE YET!?"

"……no……"

"Are we th-"

"NO! We only just started traveling!!" Keichi howled, making the small child riding on his back break into small, bubbling peals of laughter. Bowing his head, he couldn't believe this. The trip to the portal was miserable, just miserable.

"You know, for someone who has never been to ningenkai, you sure do know a lot of their annoying games," he muttered under his breath as he hiked the small body up a little higher on him, hands locked under the child's knees.

"Hey."

"Oh god, I hate this game too!" Keichi groaned before turning his head slightly.

"Heeey…. HEY! HEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYH-"

"WHAT!? WHAT!?"

"…"

"Don't even TRY that! I used all these tricks on my father, I can BEAT YOU AT THEM!" Keichi shot back, his voice echoing in the snowy mountains that surrounded them.

"You said you know my father, right?"

"Yes, I know him. Why?"

"Then… do you know my brother?"

"…" Keichi paused, staring up at the sky and sighing loudly. "Yeah, I know him."

There was a small, welcomed silence, as Kuronue took his time to think. Keichi took this opportunity to enjoy not being pestered and to stop and take a quick breath. As usual, his satchel bag seemed to weigh an ton, and he was unaccustomed to running with that much extra weight added by the boy.

"What's he like?"

"Well…" Keichi was tempted to lie to the boy and go on and on about the wonderful nature of, well, himself. "He's a student at his local highschool. Last time I checked, he got good grades," this route was safer, he reasoned, just in case the boy ever actually met him looking, well, human.

Kuronue nodded, and Keichi felt the boy's head go up and down against his back. Feeling somewhat ticklish, he resisted laughing.

"What else? Does he look like my dad?"

"Sorta. He's pretty, really really hella pretty, so in that way, a lot like his father, but he's got your mum's hair color and like her, his eyes are two different colors. Heterochromia, I believe that's what it's called. Genetic disorder," While explaining it, he found himself wishing slightly that he had those mixed up eyes once again, as he avoided being a demon as much as possible. It was inevitable though that he'd take this form while in Makai, but he hated being stuck in it.

"What's he like? Is he nice?"

The question shoved Keichi out of his contemplation and he thought it over.

"I dunno, what does your mum say about him?"

He didn't have the heart to tell the boy what the other's said. _He's feckless, reckless, two faced and two timing. He'd sell his own grandmother for something relatively shiny, and kill his own teammates for less! _Keichi paused again, his ears drooping. He doubted that his little brother would be happy to know he was related to something so… horrible.

"Mom always says that he's curious. He was clumsy too, just like me and that he doesn't like her and is always cold when she is around."

_You'd be cold to if she treated you the way she treated me,_ Keichi thought to himself bitterly, his backing giving off it's familiar ache. _But she sounds… better. Maybe having a normal child… has helped her become stable again? _It was silly, he felt almost hopeful. Maybe she was better?

"And Kai says he's a hot head goofball," there was a small pause by the child, and reluctantly added, "I think he likes my brother more than me."

"Well, your brother is NOT clumsy, let's get that straight," as his response was rather defensive, Keichi's own tail twitched quickly. "And I doubt that Kai would ever show favorites," he added hastily, hearing the sad, broken hearted tone in the child's voice. Wishing he could see the kid, he paused and placed the boy on the ground, stretching his arms over his head.

"Well," the boy looked surprised as he watched the fox spirit glanced down at him through thick silver lashes. "Yeah, he would! He loves talking about how my brother used to run into walls all the time and take all the jewelry and stuff and hide it in his room! He even told me that the old black willow on the grounds liked him best because he was a sweet kid," he seemed rather earnest in his examples of the favoritism and Keichi groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose between fingers.

"I didn't know the blonde showed so much favoritism," he mumbled, only to stop and glance back down at the boy as he spoke.

"Yeah, I think mom is the only one who says she doesn't have a favorite. Though…" he brightened up and smiled, "Aries likes me! He and the other gods like me a lot! They say that even though my brother came first, I was going to be the strongest!"

Upon hearing Aries' name, Keichi nearly blew a gasket. "WHAT!? ARIES!? You TALK to that bastard!? You spend time with him!? That son of a…" he realized a little to late that his little brother was still there, and stopped himself from his next string of swear words, finishing off with, "Son of a… brick."

_Of course he'll be stronger…_ Keichi thought to himself, _the gods are always stronger, so they can defeat the evil. _And he certainly knew he was evil. Just seeing how Samui looked at him made him realized just how true that was. Upon hearing his outburst though, Kuronue drew away, staring in surprise and slight fear at Keichi.

"Y… Yeah. He comes around a lot…"

"If the sonofabitch ever touches you… again…" Keichi muttered under his breath only to see the young boy cringe in fear at the angered demon.

"But.. he's really nice… and he always tells me stories," the small voice quivered as the eyes filled and verged with tears, "He acts like.. I'm special… when he's there…" Seeing his little brother standing there, small hand clutched to his chest, staring down at the floor, afraid to look into the eyes of the demon that was his unknown brother. He didn't speak, afraid to incur the wrath of the Yokai. Immediately Keichi realized he was cast as the villain and sighed, his ears dropping in shame.

"Tch, I'm not mad at you, kit… We're probably thinking of another god… of war… named Aries," he muttered. He knew how lame it sounded and sighed, running a hand over his face, "Sorry. Your brother and I have had some problems with the Gods before, 'specially that one."

"So.. when I see him again… I shouldn't mention you, Yoko-san?" He timidly spoke up finally, looking up at the guilty gold eyes of the fox demon, "I'm sorry.. I didn't know."

"You shouldn't apologize," he mumbled, "Don't even worry about it. I just lost my temper. Just another demonic stereotype that I'm enforcing, huh?" he groaned, finding himself wishing that the floor would swallow him up.

"I guess so…" Kuronue replied softly.

There was a heavy silence, the type that weighed down on people's hearts and had been known to, on many occasions, ruin family reunions, marriages and cause spontaneous combustion. Anything to get out of those silences. Instead, Keichi spoke.

"You're brother is… a complicated guy… But NEVER go on thinking that he's better than you. 'Cuz he's not. And I'm sure that no matter what, he'd just be proud to be your brother."

"Really?" There was such childlike hope in Kuronue's eyes that Keichi saw his younger self in those giant green eyes.

"Yeah, I know the guy well enough to know that," Keichi paused, then added in, mainly to comfort himself, "And he's not clumsy. At all. Anymore."

"Would you look at this? I leave you two alone for a minute and already the silence and guilt is thick enough to alert any empath within a few hundred yards," A droll voice spoke from the shadows, making them jump.

"HEY! Who has guilt, HUH?! YEOWCH!! WHAT THE HELL!?" Keichi demanded, covering his surprise when Kuronue immediately clutched onto the first thing he could find, that being the tips of Keichi's long silver hair. "Hey kit! Easy on the fur!"

Appoline stepped out of the shadows, glancing over her shoulder in not so much worry, but concern. "Both of you be careful. We're in Mukuro's lands. I'd rather certain demons not be alerted to our presence."

"We've been quiet enough," Keichi shot back, "What're the chances of some empaths jumping us anyway? Huh?"

"It's very likely," she replied darkly, "there's not as many as in Yomi's lands, there are still plenty in these forests."

"These mountains trees don't make real forests," Keichi muttered, "And sorry, the kit just wanted to know more about his brother!"

"…" Her irritation switched to wryness immediately, "Oh I could tell him MUCH about his brother if you like…"

"She knows my brother too?" Kuronue whispered to Keichi, tugging him down by his hair so he could be closer to his large ears.

Yes. Yes, she knows him well," Keichi grinned and gave a mocking, pleading glance to Appoline. "Please? C'mon Lin, I know you want to help the Kit! Just look at him!"

Something, something strange crossed over her face, before she quickly turned on her heel. "No.. now is not the time for chatter. We need to keep moving, so we are not detected." Keichi nodded and picked the boy up in his arms, smiling.

"Eh, don't worry about it. She just must have realized she has SOOO many GREAT things to say about your brother, we'd never get home if she started, it'd take that long!" Keichi exclaimed, staring to walk at the usual, brisk pace he found himself taking while he was in Makai.

Small silences passed between the noises of the forests. Finally, Kuronue spoke, in small whispers to Keichi.

"Why does she wear only black? Only the Death Gods wear only black…"

"She's not a god," Keichi reasoned, following the small shadow of an assassin, "So those rules don't apply to her." A pause. "She's an assassin. There's a difference."

Immediately, the boy in his arms jumped and tugged at Keichi's hair again, trying not to pull hard, but not entirely succeeding. "I heard about assassins from… from the other gods… They say that assassins kill anybody for a price."

"But remember, she's also my partner. I wouldn't choose her if her services could be bought and sold so easily," Keichi added her defense, gently removing his hair from the child's death grip.

"You sure?" Kuronue gave a skeptical glance at Lin. "She doesn't seem to like you much."

Out of nowhere, Appoline stopped and held up a hand.

_I sense someone. Not strong, but many._ Appoline's voice gently pushed at Keichi's mind, through their hastily forged connection. Keichi forged ahead, as if he couldn't hear her.

"Nah, don't worry, Appoline doesn't like anybody," as he waited for his little brother's response, Keichi sent his thoughts over, his psychic ability still rather weak, making his thoughts immediate too loud for her. _How many is 'many'?_

Wincing, she rubbed her forehead, before glancing over, a dead serious look on her face as she counted up the opponents. _At least a dozen or so C rank. Take the boy and fly, I will take care of this…_ To add to the conviction in her thoughts she flicked her sword's tsuba from its sheath. In the split second it took for her to turn the opposite direction from their path, their eyes locked.

_You better get out of this one fine. I'll meet you at… the ho tsprings? You know which ones?_ Keichi asked, his silver brows knitted together in worry over his partner and reluctant friend. She paused before turning, her small back to him now as she drew her katana from its sheath.

_Of course. Keep the boy safe._

And with that, she was gone in a blink. Keichi ground his teeth a little tighter in determination. Slipping the boy onto his back, he took off running through the mountain path and the thin strands of winter chilled trees. If the godling had anything to say, the words would have been immediately whipped out of his lips by the sheer speed. Speechless, Kuronue held onto the back of the fox demon, feeling the power in the muscles that propelled them forwards at rocket speeds. With a graceful jump he leapt off a small cliff and landed neatly, barely missing a stride. Finally, the boy found words.

"What are you running for!? I thought the portal was in the mountains/woods border!! That's what you said!!" he screamed, making the large fox ears pin back slightly.

"Change of plans, kit. I can't fight well in these conditions. We're headed for REAL forests! We'll just go to another portal if need be!!" Keichi shouted back. Then, nearly he felt the boy almost slip from his back. Realizing the speeds were too much for the boy to handle, he paused and in a second he slipped the child to be cradled in his arms. The boy, grateful for the security of the strong arms, simply curled up a little tighter against the chest and buried his face into the thick curtain of hair that fell over his shoulder.

"Don't worry kit, I promise you'll be fine. Kitsune's never break their promises," he added the last part, hoping the child's beliefs about Yokai would help strengthen the stereotype and make him feel better. _Appoline… are you fine?_ He sent it out, wondering how far apart they could be before the psychic link would fail, and then wondering if there was a limit to it.

_Yes… Keichi what.. is it?_ Her response was jarred, as though she was distracted.

_I can't be sure, but I smell something followin' me, any help?_ Keichi replied, ignoring the fact that he knew she must be in the middle of fighting. But damn, if his girl couldn't multi-task…

_I'll be there as soon as I can, Keichi but they're proving to be more of nuisance than I gave them credit for. Outrace him for now and double back_.

_Easy for you to say, I'm not meant for outrunning… If worse comes to worse, I still have some weapons on me, I just don't know what to do with the kit!_ He knew he couldn't outrace whatever was following him forever, and he was starting to feel more than a little winded, and his legs were beginning to slowly ache.

_Do you best, I'll be ther- _Her thought was cut short as Keichi felt a mental wave of pain race down his head, through his spine and shake his nerves. "APPOLINE!!" Keichi blurted out, not even worried that he had blurted out her real name. Upon fearing for her, he felt a burst of energy wrack through his body. If Kuronue's eyes hadn't been squeezed shut, he would have seen a wave of golden energy race across the kitsune's body, and for a second his eyes blazed like twin suns. It was as though he had just started running, he felt invigorated and began to pick of speed.

"What's wrong!?" Kuronue's eyes shot open as the sudden jump in speed surprised him, as did the name being called.

"Just a bit of trouble, HOLD ON!!" Keichi screamed grimly, his legs pumping like pistons as he leaned forward to gain more speed, nearly running straight down the side of the mountain's rocky shelf. "Damn… the thing's fast…" he could smell the demon closing in, and he pushed the golden energy further, getting him off the mountains and into the thick forest below. Deciding that he couldn't outrun the thing any further, he stopped and spun around, taking an offensive stance. "ALRIGHT! COME ON ALREADY!!" he screamed into the wind, keeping the child close to his body and safe.

"Impaitent…" A voice sighed as a demon stopped in front of them. It was a smooth, tawny thing, a puma Yokai that had a human shape, and almost a full human face. Male, he was obviously meant to be the speed of the team. Despite the cold, he remained clothed only in a pair of loose baggy pants, relying on his fur to keep him warm.

"Tsk, I should have known. What do you want?" Keichi spat, giving his best glare to the creature.

"Hmmm?" the demon purred softly, lengthening his claws and letting them glint in the light that made it's way through the forest canopy, "The Godling, of course. Hand him over, and we shall spare our brethren and the assassin with you."

"THIS Godling?" Keichi laughed, "I'll be dead and rotting before those ugly things you call hands touch him."

"Than I will slay you and take him with me!" the puma roared, darting in for an attack. Keichi held onto the child with one arm, and snapped the tip of his rosewhip at the demon, darting backwards.

"DON'T come CLOSE, you UGLY CAT!"

Crouching for another attack, the puma Yokai smiled at him with sharp fangs, purring loudly in anticipation. Steadying himself for another attack, he held his claws open and ready to strike. "You can't fight single handed, _Yoko_, Give the child to me and I'll be on my way."

"Against a weak demon such as yourself?" Keichi scoffed, "I could fight you WITHOUT using my hands, using just one is overkill!" Despite the bravado, Keichi knew the truth behind the words but he held onto the boy even tighter.

"We shall see… won't we…? _Yoko_?"

With that, the puma darted forward, slashing at the air as Keichi darted out of the way. Four more strikes followed rapid fire, until the last one landed, cutting deep into Keichi's free arm. Using only one arm was unwieldy in a fight, but Keichi was grateful that Hiei had trained him to be ambidextrous, allowing him to hold onto his brother, and still fight on an even ground with the outlaw. They paused, before going at it once more, this time with Keichi on the offensive. Twisting his arms, he spun the whip around him rapidly , increasing its length to attack the puma, decreasing it as to not deforest the entire area. Slowly, he could feel the wear and the tear on his shoulder's rotator cuff, and the puma wasn't even scratched.

"Fine… you want a good fight?" Keichi laughed holding up the child. "I say we put the Godling on the line. You can get him if you can reach him…" Keichi placed his brother on the floor, giving the child a wink, hoping it would keep him calm. "Close your eyes, kit, and don't listen to anything going on. I'll get you back, on my word as a Kitsune."

"How touching… you disgust me!" The puma attacked as Keichi's back was turned, making the fox demon spin around, planting his feet on the puma's chest, kicking him back as he flipped out into a standing position. With both his arm available, he switch the hand holding the rose whip and pulled another seed out his hair, clasping it tightly in his palm.

Again, the pair exchanged blows, like primal animals fighting over a carcass. They used hands, feet and anything that could land a blow, but Keichi could feel himself losing. The next attempt to attack the creature had him stumbling forwards, legs slowed by the loss of blood when he felt the claws dig into his neck. Choking on his own blood, he shivered, glancing at his little brother out of the corner of his eyes as he began his fall forward.

"Aaah, little fox. I win," purring, the demon moved toward the Godling, his ears and eyes covered, keeping him effectively in the dark.

"…Who said… I… Gave up?" Keichi coughed. One pulse of gold flooded through him, through the crack in the seal on his back. His body shivered, awaiting the second pulse as the Puma spun around, staring in surprise as the fox Yokai stood, his body pulsing a soft golden energy, his eyes glowing in the shadows of the trees. "You obviously don't know… foxes very well. You never.. corner a fox," he said, wiping the blood from his neck as his injuries hissed and healed. "And you NEVER. EVER. Get between a fox and it's KIT." He snarled, darting forward and thrusting his hand into the creatures gut before darting back. "You see… that Godling there.. is my little brother…" he smiled and the puma felt fear as cold bloodlust poured off of Keichi. "And NOBODY. EVER. Tries to take ANYTHNG of mine away from me."

The demon went to stagger back, to run away from the Kitsune that stood before him, but found his body immobile.

"Consider yourself lucky. I don't use my vetch on anybody. In fact… I want you to stay alive. For as long as possible… with that THING writhng in you," at that cue, under the puma's skin, vines began to dance and move, making the puma scream. Smiling, Keichi leaned forward, whispering into his ears. "Isn't that just horrible? Lucky for you, I'm feel generous. So I'll let you die."

On cue, the demon was dismembered into a small cloud of red and vines and flowers. Covered in blood and sinew, Keichi only smiled as the golden pulses stopped, leaving him healed, but drained. Sighing, he picked the child up and walked out of the clearing, waiting until he was away from the gruesome sight to place the child on the floor, kneeling down to face him, tapping him on the head. The boy uncovered his ears.

"Hey, kit. You okay?"

"Is it safe to look now?" he asked, nodding his head. He could hear the exhaustion in Keichi's voice, and was unaware of how Keichi felt about him, and the real reason why he was so protective.

"Yeah. It's fine. We're safe now."

Kuronue stared, his expression turning from surprise, to relief to fear at the amount of blood that covered Keichi. He went to touch him, but pulled his hand back, noticing how exhausted his guardian was.

"Are you… okay, Yoko-san?"

"Eh?" Keichi wiped a little blood off his face, and gave a small, tired smiled.  
"Yeah, barely injured. Besides, I'm a demon. I heal fast."

"…" Kuronue paused, as if he was going to say something, then just nodded his head meekly. "We should clean up, huh? Mom says that demon can smell blood from a loooong ways away."

"I got it covered. I left a little plant of mine back at the clearing, it'll clean up the mess. As for us, let's get going."

"Okay…" the little boy nodded his head, remaining quiet for a few minutes before clearing his threat. "Is your friend okay?"

"That's what I'm about to find out, she'll meet us up at the hot springs," Keichi sighed, glancing off. _Appoline… you there? _There was a pause, and a long wait, making him all the more anxious before a weak voice spoke up in his head.

_H-hai… Keichi. I will be… fine. Hurry to our rendezvous_, her thoughts were faint, he had to focus to hear them.

"…" He wanted to say so much. To find her, to check on her, and to tend to her wounds with gentle hands. Instead he only nodded his head. _Got it._ He tossed the small boy up into his arms and hurried off towards the hot springs.

The trees parted, revealing a small oasis, full of steaming pools of water. The hot springs. The two stared at the peaceful scene with welcome eyes.

"Are we safe here?" Kuronue asked, wiggling out of Keichi's arms.

"Yes. We are."

"Where are we?"

"A safe spot Lin and I found during one old mission," Keichi wiped the most of the blood from his face, rolling his shoulders to ease the tension. "I'm sorry you had to see all that back there."

"I didn't see or hear anything, I did exactly what you told me to!"

"Good…" Keichi collapsed onto the floor, his body fine but his energy drained. He pulled the Godling over, placing a protective hand over him and letting a loud sigh escape his lips. "It's fine now. I won't let anything touch you."

"Thanks!" Rolling onto his side, Kuronue ended up nose to nose with the Kitsune, and smiled, his bright green eyes sparkling with childlike frenzy. Leaning forward, Keichi gently kissed the kid's forehead, though it felt more like a fox licking his face, and the kid laughed.

"Lin should be back soon…" Keichi muttered, just as a dark shadow dropped from a nearby cliff. It landed softly, the only sound being the crushed grass before crouching. Immediately alert, Keichi darted up, shedding his human form like he was it was an old blanket. Grasping Kuronue's collar in his mouth, he darted forward with the child hanging gently from his jaws. _Appoline!? Are you okay!?_ He thought to her hurriedly, knowing he couldn't speak in his fox form, or at least speak Japanese.

"Yes," She replied, looking up at the fox and nodding. "I was swiped, but not hurt to greatly."

Placing Kuronue on the floor gently, Keichi trotted over to her, nuzzling her neck and face with extreme tenderness. A gentle growl escaped his lips, soft and insisting.

_I was worried._

Laughing softly, Appoline ran her hands over his large head, her skin chapped and turned black from the caked blood and dirt. "I'll be fine, my friend," she then glanced to Kuronue. "And you, boy. Are you unharmed?" Try as she might, it was hard to seem to serious while a large fox nuzzled at her head, neck and anywhere else it could reach, obviously relieved.

"Huh?" Kuronue sat on the ground, dazed from being carried in such an unfamiliar way. He grinned at her, his joy juxtaposed with the blood that still remained flecked across his small face. "I'm fine!"

"Good…" Keichi paused from nuzzling Appoline when he heard her say there. There was such a sweetness to her voice, such a relief that for a moment he was caught off guard. "We should all become clean, ne?"

_Right-o_, Keichi shook his head, clearing his mind from the momentary confusion and amiably sauntered over to Kuronue, picking him up at the nape of his collar again and carried him off.

As he left for the hot springs, Appoline watched the tender scene for second. It was amazing how much Keichi had changed since he had first met him, or that he was so protective over one of his kin, when he hated his mother so. Standing, she silently winced, a hand clutching at her left rib. Taking a second to recover, she watched the fox slink over to the bathes, glancing back at her once she had regained her composure. His silver fur stood up in punky spikes from the blood, and most of him wasn't even silver anymore.

_A bath sounds deeelicious, girly._

Sighing, as she was used to these comments, Appoline only cocked an eyebrow at him, the only one he could see, and chucked to herself. "Not with you, Kitsune. I bathe alone."

In response, Keichi gave a muffled whimper, his mouth still full with Kuronue's shirt. _Aw, you're no fun. What am I supposed to do? Turn my back? Wait for you?_

She shook her head, "No, I'll wait for you guys while I set up camp."

_Sounds like a plan, Stan. _Keichi gently placed the boy onto the grass, nuzzling at the child to take off his clothes so that he could bathe too. For second, the child seemed confused before getting what the fox was trying to get him to do.

"That's okay, I'll keep them on, that way I can wash me AND my clothes at the same time!" Kuronue reasoned, tugging off his tunic but keep the rest of the clothing on as the Fox gave a half hearted shrug and lept into the water. His head popped up seconds later, flicking water off his ears and grinning, tongue lolling out. Watching the spectacle, the child simply soaked his shirt, amused slightly by the antics of Keichi. Pausing, Keichi slipped under water to emerge in his more humanoid form.

"You sure about staying in those clothes? I was gonna give you some new ones…" Keichi stared off, running his hands over his hair, trying to soak the dried blood off.

"My mom gave me these clothes," Kuronue replied flatly.

"Jeez, I'd clean them for you! I'm just saying, you wouldn't want to wear wet clothes, would you?" Swaying in the water, Keichi tossed his own clothes onto the bank, grinning at the child as the bloody water splattered against him. The kid paused, then seemed to agree with the reasoning, shucking off his white and gold outfit and tossing them next to Keichi's pile of clothes. In an instant, he was in the water and soaking, running his hand fervently over his rose red hair and cleaning off his face.

"Hey Lin, yer gonna regret not taking the first path, this water is gonna be full of my fur by the time I'm done…" Keichi taunted, scrubbing the blood off him with the use of water. The areas where the Puma had injured him were now only faint scars, and otherwise he was uninjured.

"There's more than one pool, Yoko," she shot back at him, making him only grin wider.

"You're gonna make me bathe in every single one of them?" he gave her an exasperated look before swimming to the side of the pool, fetching some soap from his bag and tossing it to the kid. "Clean up, we should be leaving tomorrow and I'll be damned if I have to take you to your mother looking like something the cat dragged in."

"Okay, Yoko," Kuronue smiled, cleaning himself with all the reverence of a mystical ritual while Keichi swam around, pleased with himself.

"So kiddo, are you gonna be grateful to get out of Makai?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"… Sort of."

"Why only sort of?"

"Well, I've had a lot of fun. I'd never get to do anything like this back in The Realm," Kuronue replied and Keichi glanced over, his silver hair now gleaming in the light of the rising moon.

"… Hm… Hey Lin, I'm getting out, so cover your eyes," he called to his partner, who only snorted.

"Like there'd by anything for me to see, you vain fool," she muttered under her breath, turning away anyway and using the excuse that she was starting a campfire to hide the fact that she was giving Keichi his privacy.

"Once you get back home though, you'll be safer," Keichi reasoned to Kuronue, pushing himself out of the pool and wrapping his lower body with a towel procured from his batter messenger bag.

"… I suppose," Kuronue sighed, following the kitsune's suit and getting out of the water and taking the offered towel.

Reaching into his bag, Keichi pulled on a pale blue yukata and wrapped the gold obi around his waist. Pausing to try and figure out the knot, he was surprised when he heard a snigger from Appoline. "What? You got a problem?" he scowled at her, staring at the most recent attempt to fasten the obi.

"You're impossible," she sighed, walking over and taking the ends of the stiff sash from him and trying the knot in seconds.

".. Thanks…" Keichi grinned sheepishly before kneeling down to dig through his bag, pulling out a small red yukata and handing it to the child. In lieu of an obi, he handed over an embroidered orange and yellow sash.

"How do you fit everything in there!?" Kuronue asked, pulling on his clothes with practiced ease, making Keichi feel shame at his own trouble dressing himself.

"It's spelled, to give it more room, like that thing the Doctor uses," Keichi explained, picking the kid up and heading to the fire.

"Oh…"

Freshly cleaned and warm, the Godling was tired and gave a loud yawn and was asleep by the time Keichi placed him on the lush grass. Glancing over, Appoline was gathering her things to bathe.

"… You're having trouble staying humanoid..." she noted as he nudged a pillow under his little brother's head.

"Yeah," He sighed, glancing over, "It's tough. I've been here a little too long, and the exhaustion is settling in."

"Mm.. turn your back, alright?" she wasn't really asking, and Keichi knew it.

Silence passed as she cleaned the caked on blood off, and it wasn't until she joined him by the fire that he even glanced at her. Considering that the child was asleep, she had her hair down and was drying it off in a slow, thoughtful manner.

"You're just going to give him back to his mother?" she asked finally, after she was completely covered in her uniform again and Keichi nodded.

"Not like I can keep him. How long do plan to stay in this realm?"

"Only a few more days, I have some last contracts to fulfill, but I'll be back for school," she explained calmly, pulling out her sword to sharpen it.

"… just making sure," he sighed, leaning back and staring up at the sky, waiting silently for the sun to rise, feeling utterly calm in her presence…

()-()-()-()

"Hey! HEY!! GET UP!!" a small voice whined, making Keichi groan as he rolled onto his stomach and stared straight into the bright green eyes of Kuronue. Snarling, he sat up, rubbing at his head.

"Your friend is gone," the kid state plainly, making Keichi sit straight up and send her an immediate message that, essentially, said _WHERE ARE YOU!?_ But in far more words. The response was immediate.

_I went to scout out the path, I'll be back soon. Relax, fox, or you'll shed from the stress,_ she jabbed at him coolly. _Put out the fire, we head back the moment I arrive_.

_And how fast are you arriving?_ He asked, slowly packing up his bag.

_I'm running there. Full. Speed._

"SHIT!" Keichi exclaimed, making Kuronue jump at the sudden noise. In record time everything that he had unpacked was thrown unceremoniously into his satchel bag and the fire was reduced to ash, just in time for Appoline to flit into view before motioning him to follow.

"Why are we leaving so quickly!?" Kuronue asked, startled and more than a little caught off guard.

"The recent attack on us was only a small splinter of a larger tribe of demons. If we don't want to get on their bad side, we need to leave quickly," she explained while Keichi cradled the boy, throwing the bag's strap over his shoulder and taking off after Appoline.

Whipping by at an insane pace, the scenery seemed to repeat itself until the trio finally stopped in front of a small crag like opening of a tree. Carved into the bark were runes and it was then that Keichi glanced to Appoline.

"You'll take care, right?" he asked her as she checked her shoes, getting ready to leave immediately after seeing them off.

"Of course. I'll see you soon, Yoko," she replied calmly before glancing to Kuronue. "Take care of him." And with that, she was gone.

Sighing, Keichi placed a hand on one seal, and cleared his throat.

**"The Forest of Gaia**" he spoke clearly in the Godly tongue, surprising his small child. Before he could speak, they entered the glowing gold portal and Keichi emerged back in the forest of his childhood. Slowly he made his way up the steps before stopping outside the door. "Well, we're here, kit."

"… Yeah…"

"Don't sound so sad about it, I went through a lot of trouble to get you here!" Keichi glared at the child who then laughed, enjoying watching the fox's ears pin back against his head in annoyance.

"I know, I know… but will I ever see you again, Yoko?" he asked quietly, not entirely ready to be back at his mother's.

"Probably, I'm always around."

"How did you know how to get here?"

"Ah… I have lots of connections. Remember, I'm the King of Thieves, I know where all the great treasures are hidden," Keichi gave a cocky grin before rubbing the kid's thick red hair. "Listen kid, I know you weren't able to get to ningenkai to see your dad… but I know if you talk to your mum long enough about it, she'll have to give in. So give her hell for me."

"… OKAY!" Kuronue grinned as Keichi knocked on the door. He had to hold back a growl as he heard the familiar voice of his mother.

"I'm coming!!" It called out in sing song tones. Seconds later, the door was opened to reveal Arisa, looking as beautiful as ever, dressed in a pale green spring dress. Her eyes opened in shock as she stared at the demon at her door step, then relief as she noticed her son in his arms.

"KURONUE!" she cried out, taking hold of the child lovingly, before giving a wary glance to Keichi, before realizing who it was. Instead of the anger he had grown used to, her eyes filled with a sort of quiet shame. "Ah… It's you."

"Yeah, Yoko, at your service. I found your kid wandering around Makai. Thought you might want him back," Keichi gave a small mocking salute.

"Ah.. Yoko-san. Nue-kuuun," Arisa rubbed Kuronue's face with soft hands, "Was the demon nice to you?"

"YEAH!" he enthused, before smiling, "He swears a lot!"

Bowing his head as Arisa cocked one immaculate eyebrow at him; he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as she fingered the necklace that hung in loose layers off her slender shoulders. Placing her son down, she motioned for him to leave quickly.

"Go find Kai, he's been practically fraught with worry, I'll thank Yoko-san here properly, okay?" she smiled as Kuronue nodded running off, and nearly tripping three times before he was out of sight.

"He's nothing like me, or dad," Keichi replied once the kid was out of earshot.

"… You were… _nice_, finding and caring for him like that," Arisa winced as she gave the complement as she received a mocking stare from her eldest son. Expecting it, she leaned against the doorframe.

"I didn't FIND him, he broke my portal back home," Keichi shot back, not wanting her to get the wrong impression.

"… You look a lot like your father, like that," she mused, eyes flicking over his silver hair, fur, ears and tail.

"I've heard that before. You should tell Dad, about Kuronue. I'll leave that job for you, whenever you grow a spine," he shot to her, not caring that she recoiled from his harsh words.

"I will. He needs a father, and Kai hardly cares for the child while he's around, he's always preferred you," she sighed, shaking her head.

"Pah, at least he HAS a mother," he snarled.

"Touché," she sighed, staring off, "But… I will tell your father. Kuronue needs a father… and a brother. Did you tell him?" she asked timidly, glancing over, afraid of another harsh rebuttal, but she was surprised when it didn't come.

"I didn't tell him anything. I wouldn't want my little kit brother to see me like this," Keichi motioned to his demonic form. "… He's a good kit. I don't know how you pulled it off… but with him… you went right."

There was a soft silence. This was the longest the two had spoken to each other in a long time and both were surprised at how civil they had remained. Finally, Arisa went to speak, raising a hand in anticipation.

"Listen, Suekeichi, I am so-"

"I have to go," Keichi cut her off, hoisting his bag a little higher on his shoulder. Disheartened, Arisa nodded, unable to finish her sentence. With a wave of her hand, a small portal appeared and Keichi went towards it before pausing and giving her a soft glance.

"… Listen. I'm not ready to… forgive you anytime, but… I wouldn't mind having a little brother at the house once and awhile. And as for you, don't go thinking that everything is better. I hate you. But for Kuronue's sake, I'll be civil. And if you let that kit go ANYWHERE near Aries…" he gave her his worst glare, letting the waves of hatred roll off onto her, "I will ensure to remind you just how EASILY Gaia can be killed."

His aura spiked for a second before he left through the portal, leaving Arisa shivering the doorway. Staring off at where her son once stood, she sighed, letting her heart beat return to normal.

"Moooom??" Kuronue called through the house, making her turn.

"Yes?"

"C'mooon! I wanna tell you and Kai aaaallll about Yoko-san! You won't believe it!!"

Sighing, she smiled and closed the door.

"Coming!"

Aillas: Good god, that went on forever!

Tren: But look! I got a story arc over in TWO CHAPTERS

Aillas: What? You want a medal?

Tren: (pouts) that'd be nice…

Aillas: Selfish.

Tren: Alright, this chapter's long enough, let's get onto reader reveiews.

-Luna Forest: Ouch, just a decent chapter… (laughs) I hope you enjoyed how this arc played out.

-Sabs: HEY THERE! Thanks for your help on this!! THANK YOU!! Seriously! Biiiig round of applause for my writing partner!! (huggles)

-Vitanie Tora: Kurama doesn't know he has a kid, as he rarely sees Arisa and didn't see her any time during her pregnancy. Otherwise, yeah, Kurama would have mentioned it at one point. Also, I hope everything is better for you, or at least better than it was. My condolences.

-Ml101: WOW. You read through this ENTIRE STORY. I'm amazed, and kinda touched, that you had the patience… I should try and read this through again. This story has been going on so long it should be categorized into "season 1" "season 2" etc! Thanks for liking the story!

-WhiteNinjaAlchemist: Wow… another first time reader… a WHOLE WEEK!! I'm in awe. Seriously. You need some props. As for the pairings, Sabs and I went with two classics, KuwabaraxYukina and KiekoxYusuke. As the pairings for Hiei and Kurama are either controversial or never implied in the manga, we went for having the two shack up with some old OC characters we made up in… junior high, I believe. So as for that, those pairings are HieixNakia and KuramaxArisa. Word of the wise though, the fanfics where these OC's spawned from have been consigned to fanfiction Hell, but if you have any questions about them, feel free to bug Sabs or Me. Thanks for liking my fighting scenes, I've worked diligently to try and improve my abilities in writing them, but Sabs has been, and always will be, the master of them. Thanks for liking my style, and I hope you will keep with these stories!!

Tren: THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

Aillas: And to the rest, I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter.

Tren: It takes longer to type, but it's… longer.

Aillas: So. Which do you prefer, readers? Long chapters, put up once a month…

Tren: Or short chapters regularly put up?

Aillas: AND! UNTIL NEXT TIME!!

Tren: CHEERIO!


	57. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**IMPORTANT NOTE OF IMPORTANCE: Hi there long time readers. I need to apologize for my lateness in posting, I have been dealing with college and that is A LOT to deal with. Also, I have moved to a new account. I will now be writing under the name KinReynard and will be posting my updates to that account. You can find it here: ****.net/u/1801761/KinReynard**** Please visit me there, it would mean ever so much. ALSO, I will be slowly retooling my older fanfics, starting with this one. I've posted the first rewritten chapter for all of you and I hope you'll go to my site and read the rest as I post it up. (Considering I already have 9 chapter written… updates should actually be regular for once!) Thank you all for your support, it means so much and if it doesn't trouble you too much, please follow my new account! In the meantime, enjoy this rewritten first chapter as your first taste of the newly re-imagined All in the Family. **

-AN: Welcome one and all to a rewrite of my popular old story All In The Family. I've ditched the old mythology and changed around the characters, so expect to be surprised. To those of you who have no clue what I'm saying… just ignore this and skip down to the disclaimer. As usual, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but the OC's are courtesy of me and my old writing partner Eri. Thanks and enjoy!

It's 15 minutes until school starts. Instead of being up, dressed and on the way to my class, I'm still sleeping. Completely unaware that time is passing me by.

"Keichi??"

I don't respond at first, still being dead asleep. In light of the events that will follow this morning, I should simply stay in bed.

"KEICHI!!"

It's the second time around my father calls my name that I awake with a start, taken aback by the sheer volume. The man has impressive lung power. Rolling off my mattress, I land rather gracelessly on my shoulder. Rubbing it, I lament how it's going to bruise when I hear the voice of my father once more.

"Keichi, was that you?? Are you awake yet!?"

"Yes," I mutter under my breath, exhausted from the sudden exercise falling out of bed gives one.

"KEICHI?!?!?!"

"YES!! I'm UP!!" I roar, stumbling to my feet like some two-bit horror zombie. The lack of sleep is evident in my sudden inability to remain upright. Holding onto the back of my desk chair for support I blearily began to assemble the uniform for my school.

"Good, you have 5 minutes to get to class."

Now, as you might remember, I have 15 (actually 14 at this point…) minutes, but my father knows two things about me. One is that I am never on time unless led to believe I am going to be late; and two, that the only clock I own ran out of batteries long ago and I have forgotten to replace them every day since then. Finally fetching the blazer to my uniform, I shove my arms through the sleeves and race out of my stuffy bedroom. Halfway down the stairs I hear my father's voice once more, smug. I have forgotten something.

"Don't forget to eat breakfast," he reminds me, and with a quick turn on my heel, I spin to head up the stairs. Timed perfectly as usual was a piece of bread that freed itself from its rather toasty confinement. Catching it, I smile and wink with a salute of my food.

"Got it. Thanks, I'll see you whenever!" I call out as I run out the door, shoes untied and toast clamped between my teeth. Forget the fact that the school is clear across town, I have three things on my side. First and foremost, I am always late and therefore always running. If I was the type to get involved in team sports, I suppose I would have been a cross country, or track and field coach's dream. Second, I know this town _better_ than I know the back of my hand and can take every shortcut available. Of course, those two things can only cut my time down in half, just enough for me to miss half of my first period. No, the real defining factor was that I am not human. Oh sure, I could pass myself off as one… after all when in Rome, it's best to look like the freaking Romans. Careful to stay out of the prying eyes of the city folk, I would make this same run daily through the back streets at speeds that would make any athlete jealous.

The only problem with going fast is trying to stop. No matter how much traction my trainers have, I will always end up leaving tread marks behind on the pavement. Normally this problem isn't troublesome. Normally. On this day though, I am met with an obstacle I honestly am not expecting. Bent over to tie his shoe is a student I haven't seen before. Despite my best efforts I immediately ram into the poor sod, sending him and the books around his feet flying into the air. I don't fare so well myself and end up upside down and slammed into a tree. Groaning, my ankles are around my ears before I roll to my side to stand. My first impression is to yell at the newcomer for being my way but seeing him pat around the grass for his glasses makes me feel something akin to pity. Picking up the battered metal frames I give a low whistle and it's odd to note that the metal is ice cold, despite the heat of the oncoming summer.

"I think the term 'coke bottle' describes your lenses," I announce, holding them out to the boy who takes them gratefully. The lenses aren't thick, but seeing as how they bend the light, I assume he's as blind as a bat. He stands, revealing his superior height much to my eternal distaste. Lanky, he's at least a year or two younger than me but it's hard to tell. Curly hair the color of glacial ice is teased back from his thin face and once he puts his glasses on I want to snigger. A perfect mook of a student, he epitomizes the book worm.

"… Thank you…" he mumbles as he picks up his books. Finishing the last of my toast, I help a little. The familiar scent off the boy warns me he's a half breed. It had been 10 years since the news of Youkai hit the streets of Ningenkai. Some think it's a blessing… I just find it damn annoying. Now every fight on T.V. is about whether or not they have the same rights as humans. Personally, I don't care.

That isn't to say I don't have a stake in it. Like I said before, I have demonic lineage. I just don't flaunt it. Unlike the barrage of half demons that are all the rage, I'm the real deal. I got that from my father in every aspect. Perhaps if I wanted to, I could come out for the cause, fight for my Youkai brothers and sisters, but I'll be damned if I feel any pity for them. As I said earlier, I plan to blend in. I've been living among them long enough and I pass off as a pretty damn good Roman, so to speak.

"You new here?" I ask casually, though I already know the answer. I'm still stuck on the kid's damn blue hair. Speaking as somebody who's made it this long without drawing suspicion, having some giant walking about with THAT hair color… it draws attention. Of course with the given tendency for those goth and punk subcultures to wear their hair in neon rainbows, I suppose the boy wouldn't draw too much attention. In fact, he'd be a damn good Roman himself and his aura was barely noticeable if only he'd give a little effort and buy some hair dye. I give a fake grin at the boy, concealing my disgust for his obvious… uniqueness… easily.

"Y-yes, actually. I just moved here a few days ago," the blue-haired kid replies quietly. His voice is laced with an accent I can't quite place and is deep enough to make me jealous. Not just a half-breed but a gaijin to boot. I can literally feel my frustration with him begin to boil.

"Oh? Where'd you come from?" I don't want the conversation to continue but what the hell… it's already started down a dark little road. Might as well follow it to see where it'll lead. Then, I realize my manners must have been absent and clear my throat, scratching the back of my head sheepishly. "Uh… Sorry about running into you. It certainly ain't the best way to start a new year at a new school."

"Ah no… it isn't, but I'm very grateful to be going to a real school." The kid is cheerful enough but I'm curious. What qualifies as a fake school? A barn? Was he perhaps raised in the demon realm? If so, why the hell couldn't he STAY there!?

"Where were you taught before? Home schooled?" I ask innocently as I watched the boy scrounge through his things. The boy nods at me.

"Yes. My father taught me most things... we're always on the move..."

Good lord, how stereotypical can you get? Next thing you know he'll comment on how he's been raising his siblings to ease the stress from his parents as they all struggle to make ends meet. Cue the tiny violin and the tugged heartstrings. That is, if I was some poor sap. The world is full of idiots who give to the poor and end up the same way themselves. And what do they get in return? Nothing but cold stares on the streets. Charity is best reserved for the bleeding hearts and I'll be damned if the consider me as such.

"Really? I used to move a lot before my father and I settled in Japan," I explain in forced amiability. It was true enough; before I started living with my dad I was rather nomadic, and it remained that way for a couple of years afterwards. But my father is also a teacher, so I never really consider that period of my life as home schooling. Go ahead, think I'm being hypocritical, but I see it simply as different circumstances. This poor sap's father probably isn't nearly as qualified as mine.

"Oh really? Where did you come from?" Now he's distractedly glancing about the ground, worried about a hiding pencil or perhaps a missing piece of notes.

"London, but that was a long time ago."

Don't be silly. I'm not really from London but that's what my birth certificate reads. I glance at my watch and stare at the time.

"Listen, what class do you have? Because… you're going to be late," I inform him and I see the slow horror dawn on his face. Oh, to be young and worried about tardiness again.

"Oh!! I'm sorry!!" he cries out, digging through his bag and pulling out a scrap of paper. "It must be here somewhere…." Another five scraps are revealed before he pauses and reads aloud. "Can you show me to Edegawa-sensei's room? Class 3-C, I believe."

Damn, the freak is in my classroom. I dust off my hands.

"Here, lemme make up for running into you by taking you to class." I hold out a hand. They're calloused regardless of how well I treat them, though I suppose it's just another sign of my lineage. When the boy places his hand in mine I'm surprised. They're as frigid as ice. I repress a shiver as I glance at him. "You ready??" I doubt he can keep up but hell; I'm ready to be surprised.

"Yes."

Doubt it, but oh well. One, two, three and we're off. The hallways are always crowded right before class so I bypass them. Up the trunk of the oak tree next to the school, the window is open to invite a breeze that never comes. With a small hop, I dart through and surprisingly, so does the boy. Around a corner, then through two classrooms before we reach the fire escape stairs. Up one more flight, around another corner and then BAM.

My foot connects with the door to the classroom with a loud thud and it flies open to reveal our teacher, waiting for me with a detention pad in one hand. She's always waiting like that though, so I suppose I should just take it in stride. STILL… a vein pulses in my forehead as I strain myself to smile.

"Ohayo, Sensei!" I give a small wave and I can see her anger rising.

"Congratulations, Minamino-san," she announces through clenched teeth, "You broke a new record for ALMOST being tardy. Urameshi-san arrived before you."

Ouch. If Midori reached the class before me I might as well just hang my head in shame. Well… if I could be shamed that easily.

"Glad to see you're as chipper as ever. I have kidnapped the new student, by and by, and he's a bit terrified. He must have heard how horrible you are!" I give a small fake gasp as I walk past the teacher. She's bored now, unable to catch me in the act, and resumes the love/hate relationship we've been cultivating for what seems like an age now and not just the first two quarters of school.

"I'm surprised you haven't brainwashed him already. Now sit down before I mark you tardy," she drawls as she puts away her pad. I'm already at my desk, the new kid in tow. The only open seat is next to me, no small coincidence I will have to admit. He sits down amiably, unaware of the stigma placed on the seat and I smile.

"Only open seat, Blue-san," I chuckle. "You'll have to put up with me all year."

"That's alright, I've had worse desk mates," he replies. Presumptuous of him, considering we've only just met. Then I remember he's been home schooled. Debating on whether or not to point this out, I instead choose a different route.

"Oho, not yet you haven't," I assure him, slowly dropping my pleasant act from earlier just as the teacher speaks up.

"Kuwabara-san. Please come up here and introduce yourself," she announces. The boy seems crestfallen and I remember how shy he was moments earlier. Giving him a small pat, I whisper to him.

"Close your eyes and think of the queen." He seems to get my reference and gives a breathy laugh. Trembling, he stands before the class. I gotta pity the kid as I remember the feeling I got when I first had to perform this age old "new kid" ritual. And I was far more confidant than him. I'm amazed he hasn't burst into flame or something equally as horrible and flashy. Then I remember how icy his skin was. If anything, he'd make it snow.

Standing before them, he clears his throat and gives a timid smile. The boy seems to have all the backbone of slug.

"Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Kuwabara Samui. My family recently moved back here to Japan after quite some time in the Israeli Peace Corps. So, please do forgive me if my Japanese is rusty." He gives a small bow, all polite-like and I'm seething.

Okay, FINE. The kid is hardly stereotypical, just damn shy. I don't know a lot of kids who spent time in the Peace Corps… so what does that make him? A saint? Oh yes; a blue haired, half-breed saint from the Middle East. If anything, he's as bad as the martyrs for the demon rights campaigns. Leaning back in my chair, I eye him carefully as he walks back to the seat next to me.

The teacher starts up the lessons on English grammar but my mind is elsewhere. Another thing off about this new kid is his name. Kuwabara. I seem to remember by father had an old friend by that name during his… more rowdy years. Back when he was a Spirit Detective, I think. He's sitting to my blind side though and it would seem rude to stare so I keep my eye trained on the whiteboard. Kuwabara was a common name, right?

"Didn't tell them you were a half-breed, didja?" I whisper to him, turning another page in my books. This kid can't be as perfect as he seems, and as usual I plan to push him a little, see when he pushes back.

He ignores me, his head bent over his notes. Giving up discrepancy, I glance over at where he is and notice he's writing in Arabic. At least he heard me speak; he glances curiously over at me out of the corners of his eyes.

"Well?? Sensei can't hear us this far back, don't worry. Afraid to be torched?? Ran outta town??" I ask quietly, tapping the back of his cool hand with a finger. What he has is a valid fear, but one that I find amusing anyway. He then looks away from me and finally speaks, his voice as hushed as mine.

"I have no idea what you mean, Minamino-san. I was never run out of any town I stayed in, especially not with torches. My family traveled where there was a need for their services."

_Hardly,_ I hiss inside. Forget the _eta_, demons are the new thing to hate, you fool. My annoyance grows at his seemingly implacable mood and I decide to push harder. It's his fault for giving me leeway as far as I see it.

"So was it your mother who was the Youkai? Hm?? Your father fall in love with the forbidden fruit? Is that why your hair is that color??"

The moment I'm done with the statement I realize I might have pushed him too far. That's my problem since day one and even though I'm aware of it… I can't stop it. A weaker person might whine that it's 'just their nature' but I know the truth; I enjoy the conflict that arises from watching a person fight back, but I always regret it when I push too far. I want to see how far the blue saint will go until he decides enough is enough, and now I've reached that point.

He gives me a sharp look and I swear his eyes looks red instead of brown, but just as soon as he does it's all over.

"Please. Cease and desist this line of questioning. It will not get you far, and I would rather not have this discussion with you." His voice has a defined edge, and I shiver as he returns his gaze to the teacher.

"I'm being civil. The other kids won't be so kind. They like to speak of equality, but half-breeds are just bastards to them." And it's true. For all the self-righteous nature of the school, announcing itself as open to human and Youkai alike, everybody is still damn afraid of the demons. I'm not like the other mutt students, having no stake in the human genetic strain, so I don't count myself in their numbers. I'm that nasty little outlier that picks on whatever race is more fun. Besides, I can hardly blame them for fearing demons. Some of them are damn scary… the others are just simply amusing.

"Civility would be keeping your tongue in your head, Youkai." His gaze remains perma-glued to the teacher, but his fingers are clenching his pencil roughly, "As for the others; I have no desire to conflict with their perspectives. It does not matter to me what they think of me or my family."

For once I can't think of a retort. I'm stunned, flabbergasted, bowled-over and a few others words at that. How the hell does the kid know I'm a Youkai!? Running a hand over my hair I glance him up and down, heart racing. It should be neigh impossible to figure out, I've been hiding so long. If I was a weaker man I might feel nervous. Instead, I collect myself.

"I'm sorry, are you mistaken?? Did you just call me Youkai???" I give a quiet little laugh at the absurdity of the truth. I cast him a baleful stare. "Besides, you don't seem to have thick enough skin to take on the prejudices of this school."

"Thick skin is a matter of whether or not you react in a volatile nature towards your aggressors," he replies, his tone implying (whether subconsciously or not) that he was better than me for exactly that reason. I lean back in my chair and snort.

"Bah, pacifism is dead these days."

"So long as one person practices, it remains." Blue-san closes his notebook and I notice that the teacher has finished her lesson. The bell rings and he stands to enjoy his break, but my paranoia has spread to unhealthy levels. I grab his frigid wrist and yank him back to look at me.

"HEY. What did you call me earlier!?" This doesn't faze the boy as he just glances at me with bored russet eyes. I want to growl, snarl, or rip his face off with my fingers, but I _am _in polite company.

"Please release my arm, Minamino-san. I would rather not have both of our reputations tarnished because of your senseless pride." His voice is calm and dulcet. I'm just rational enough to listen to him and oblige. It hardly matters; he'll have to sit next to me later anyhow. He leaves my company with a somewhat rushed tone and I take small comfort in the fact that I might have at least spooked him.

It's not my fault I'm prideful. It's genetic, I swear. Find me a _yōkō_ who isn't a prideful bastard and I'll show you one who's just a very talented actor. Besides, it's not just pride; it's survival. I'm surrounded by humans who are more than willing to kick me back to _Makai _faster than I can shake my tail. The ability to pass as human has become necessary if I want to keep my uninhibited lifestyle, and if this half-breed could figure it out… who's to say somebody else won't? A terrifying idea, especially if this other figure would reveal me to the local community.

Wanting to calm my agitated nerves, I pull out a book and blandly flip through the pages, all the while watching the blue-haired boy. The spring quarter begins, and already there's somebody I need to be wary of.

He's not walking to the bathroom like the other kids, but instead towards the last person I thought I'd see him look at. Midori Urameshi. Yes, the daughter of THAT Urameshi. They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, and in the case of Midori it didn't even fall off the freaking branch. Despite her perky good looks, she's the worst brawler this school has seen since her father's days. Piss her off and you better avoid alleys for the next five years.

The pair become fast friends too fast for my liking and with a sinking feeling I watch them hug. Nobody just suddenly hugs somebody they don't have a past history. Well okay, maybe not NOBODY but most people don't. Midori might be the type to be clutchy and clingy, but the blue haired mutt didn't come across like that to me. I'm a damn good judge of character over these sorts of things, comes from always watching your back. Then… Midori kisses him friendly on the cheek and my heart turns to ice as I lean back in my seat.

Quietly, I resign myself to the fate of having to spend the rest of the school year knowing I've essentially pissed off what appears to be Midori's best friend. EVER. So much for ending the year quietly. Sorry Dad.


End file.
